L'enfant secret
by Rose Potter1
Summary: Et si les liens du sang refaisaient surface 14 ans après cette sinnistre soirée d'Halloween 1981 ? Et si Harry n'était pas si seul qu'on le lui avait dit ? Mais il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans le bonheur alors que la Menace guette... FIC TERMINEE
1. A votre santé Mr Potter

Auteur : Rose Potter  
  
Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Rating : G (pour le moment, pour la suite. je ne sais pas encore !)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de quelques personnages qui apparaissent au fut et à mesure de l'histoire. Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic et me contente de l'âme généreuse des lecteurs !  
  
Résumé (plus complet) de l'histoire : Et si les liens du sang refaisaient surface quatorze ans après cette sinistre soirée d'Halloween 1981 ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ce soir là ? Et si Harry n'était pas aussi seul que ce qu'on lui avait fait croire ? Et qui est cette fille si étrange et lunatique, Sally Carter ? Une nouvelle année pleine de surprise où Harry aura même l'occasion de faire un voyage dans le temps... Mais il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans le bonheur alors que la Menace guette...  
  
Chapitre 1 : A votre santé Mr Potter  
  
- Queudver ! fit une voix aiguë et glacée  
  
- Ou. oui maître ? balbutia Queudver  
  
- Apporte-moi un verre et du champagne.  
  
- Oui maître  
  
- Et dépêche-toi ! Le temps nous est compté ! Il ne reste que deux  
minutes.  
  
Queudver apporta le champagne et un verre à la personne assise près de la cheminée. Il versa l'alcool dans la coupe et la tendit à son maître.  
  
- Toi aussi, Queudver, prend une coupe et bois avec moi. C'est un grand  
événement que nous fêtons ce soir, n'est-ce pas Nagini ?  
  
Le serpent releva la tête vers l'homme et émit un sifflement.  
  
- Oui tu as raison, reprit la voix glacée, l'heure de ma vengeance  
approche. Mais avant tout, je dois rassembler mes fidèles, et exterminer  
les personnes qui pourraient me nuire et. mener à bien mon projet. dit-il  
d'une voix aussi neutre que s'il faisait une liste de courses.  
  
L'homme éclata d'un rire sonore, sans joie et glacial, suivit de près par celui de son serviteur. Le serpent émit de nouveau un sifflement.  
  
- Les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Nagini, j'aurais tout le  
temps de m'en débarrasser une fois que je serais de nouveau le plus grand  
sorcier de tous les temps.  
  
- M.Maître ? fit la petite voix du serviteur  
  
- Oui Queudver ?  
  
- Et Dum. Dumbledore ?  
  
- Ne me parle jamais de ce cinglé complètement sénile, cet amoureux des  
Moldus ! explosa instantanément l'homme. Tu m'as bien compris ? Ne  
prononce jamais son nom devant moi sinon . hurla-t-il en brandissant sa  
baguette magique.  
  
- Oh non maître pas ça ! Je vous en pris ! Je vous promets que je ne  
ferais plus cette erreur, plus jamais ! gémit Queudver.  
  
- J'y compte bien. A présent prend ton verre, il ne reste que quelques  
secondes.  
  
Queudver s'agenouilla près du fauteuil où était assis l'homme et, de même que son maître, leva son verre.  
  
- Je bois à votre santé, dit l'homme, et joyeux anniversaire Mr Potter,  
probablement le dernier que vous fêtez. Avec les compliments de Lord  
Voldemort !  
  
Il éclata d'un rire suraigu ainsi que son serviteur. Quant au serpent, il s'enroula sur les genoux de son maître en sifflant bruyamment. 


	2. Cadeau Express et grande surprise

Chapitre 2 : Cadeau express et grande surprise  
  
  
  
Trois cent kilomètres plus loin, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément mais peut lui importait. Son esprit était bien trop occupé. Voldemort venait-il de lever son verre à sa « santé » comme dans le rêve qu'il venait de faire ? Son projet était-il de le tuer, lui, Harry Potter ? Oui bien sûr qu'il voulait le tuer. Par quatre fois, Harry avait réussit à échapper à Voldemort et celui-ci lui en voulait trop pour le laisser en vie. Toujours allongé sur son lit, il leva les yeux vers son réveil et s'aperçut que dans 5 secondes il aurait 15 ans.  
  
4.3.2.1.  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
Harry se leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre et vit Hedwige sa chouette qui frappait contre la vitre. Il lui ouvrit et elle entra, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Deux autres hiboux entrèrent derrière elle. Harry reconnu Coq, le minuscule hiboux de Ron, son meilleur ami. L'autre hibou, Harry savait d'où il venait. Il avait un beau plumage couleur fauve et une lettre, frappée du sceau de Poudlard, était accrochée à sa patte. Il apportait aussi un colis de la part d'Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard et aussi professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Harry prit le colis d'Hedwige et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite bourse en peau de dragon. Il défit le petit cordon qui la maintenait fermée et vit avec surprise qu'elle ne contenait que quatre petits galets de couleurs différentes. Il ouvrit alors la lettre qui accompagnait le colis. Il reconnu l'écriture ronde et habile d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire !!! Si tu as déjà ouvert ton cadeau, tu n'as peut être pas bien compris ce que signifiait ses petits galets. Cet été, j'ai été en Roumanie voir Victor et il m'a dit que ces cailloux pouvait être très utiles dans certaines situations. Le galet rouge permet de grandir très vite et d'atteindre à peu près la taille d'Hagrid et le jaune de rétrécir autant que l'on veut. Le vert permettre à deux personnes de parler par télépathie et le bleu peu faire deviner les pensées de la personne sur laquelle tu te concentres. Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser avec Malefoy. J'en ai aussi pris pour Ron et moi. Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de devenir préfète de la maison des Gryffondor mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter car je serais toujours en train d'enfreindre le règlement alors qu'un préfet doit montrer l'exemple ! On se verra sûrement chez Ron, il m'a invité pour la fin des vacances. Amitié. Hermione Ps : S'il te plait ne dis pas à Ron que je suis allée chez Victor sinon il m'embettera tout le temps avec çà. Prend bien soin de toi et à très bientôt chez Ron ou sur le Chemin de Traverse !!!  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai que Ron c'était montré très jaloux depuis qu'Hermione avait été au bal de Noël avec Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de Quidditch de Roumanie. Il dut courir pendant près de cinq minutes pour parvenir à attraper Coq qui virevoltait dans la chambre d'Harry, heureux d'avoir accomplit sa mission. Il défit l'enveloppe accroché à ses pattes il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture malhabile de Ron.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que les Moldus te traitent comme il faut ou du moins te laissent tranquille ! Alors ton cadeau te plait ?  
  
Harry vit alors un petit bout de papier dans l'enveloppe. C'était un abonnement de deux ans au Quidditch Magasine.  
  
Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi pour la fin des vacances, Dumbledore a donné sa permission et toute la famille serait ravie de te voir. Hermione vient aussi. Tu as vu ?! McGonagall lui a proposé de devenir préfète et Hermione va peut être refuser à cause de nous ! J'espère seulement qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme Percy. Bon je vais te laisser. La goule crie dans le grenier et maman veut que j'aille la calmer. Répond moi au plus vite pour savoir quand on pourra venir te chercher. Fait attention à toi ! A bientôt ! Ron  
  
Harry détacha la dernière lettre, celle que lui avait apporté le hibou de Poudlard. L'écrite brouillonne d'Hagrid s'y étalait.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Bon anivèrsaire. Je t'envoit ce cadeau en pensant qu'il te sera très util cete année. Il sert à rendre les idées d'une personne plus claire quand celle-ci réfléchit. J'ai passé l'été en France avec Olympe (Mme Maxime). Le pays est splendide. A la rentrée. Hagrid  
  
Harry regarda alors le cadeau d'Hagrid. C'était une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Harry se rallongea sur son lit. Heureusement ses amis pensaient à lui. Il ne comptait pas sur les Dursley pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et encore moins pour lui offrir un cadeau. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche de son pyjama. Un hibou couleur fauve lui montrait une enveloppe. Il la prit et l'ouvrit :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que votre nouvelle année scolaire commencera le lundi 3 septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9¾ à 11h précise le dimanche 2 septembre. N'oubliez pas votre autorisation de sortie pour le Pré au Lard. Vous trouverez également sous le pli de cette lettre, la liste des livres et des accessoires qui vous seront nécessaire au cours de cette année scolaire. Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjoint  
  
Harry replia la feuille, il n'avait pas envie de regarder sa liste, et il resta quelque instant à admirer ses cadeaux éparpillés sur son lit. Un aboiement venant de la rue le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Harry écarquilla les yeux en apercevant dans la pénombre un gros chien noir.  
  
Sirius ?  
  
Aussitôt le chien se redressa et, d'un bond, sauta sur la voiture de l'oncle Vernon qui était garée sous la fenêtre de Harry, et s'introduisit dans la chambre. Alors, ses énormes pattes s'affinèrent, les poils noirs disparurent peu à peu, Sirius apparut sous ses yeux.  
  
Ho, Harry comme je suis content de te voir, dit-il en serrant son filleul dans ses bras.  
  
Moi aussi Sirius je suis très heureux.  
  
Tiens c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-il en tendant une petite boite. Et bon anniversaire !!!  
  
Merci beaucoup, lui répondant Harry en prenant le paquet.  
  
Vas-y ouvres le !  
  
Harry enleva le papier cadeau décoré de joueurs de Quidditch qui se passaient le souaffle tandis qu'un cognard manquait de justesse la tête d'un des poursuiveurs. Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit une montre. En l'examinant de plus près, Harry vit que ce n'était pas une montre ordinaire.  
  
Elle ressemble un peu à l'horloge des Weasley ! dit-il à Sirius  
  
Oui mais je l'ai un peu arrangée pour qu'elle te soit plus utile, dit-il avec une certaine malice.  
  
Sirius prit la montre dans ses mains et s'adressa à son cadran.  
  
Où est Harry Potter ?  
  
Aussitôt, l'aiguille se mit à bouger et s'arrêta sur le I. Sirius prit un petit papier au fond de la boite.  
  
Le I veut dire que tu es à la maison. Donc la première aiguille t'indique le lieu où est la personne. Quant à l'autre aiguille, un peu plus petite, elle m'indique vers où je dois aller pour te trouver.  
  
En effet, la petite aiguille était pointée droit sur Harry.  
  
Attend ce n'est pas tout ! Comme tu seras tout le temps à Poudlard, elle ne te servira pas à grand-chose alors je lui ai ajouté une option. En appuyant sur ce bouton, tu peux la régler sur Poudlard. Je t'ai mis les indications dans la boite. Oh merci beaucoup Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'elle me servira beaucoup !  
  
Je t'ai apporté autre chose Harry, de la part de Lupin et moi, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier dont un côté avait visiblement été déchiré.  
  
Harry prit le papier. C'était une photo. Lily et James Potter se tenaient par la taille et lui faisaient de grand bonjour et de grands sourires. A côté de James, Sirius arborait un sourire fier et avait des yeux remplis de malice. A ses côtés, se tenait une très belle jeune femme. A la gauche de Lily, Remus regardait l'objectif en le mitraillant de clin d'?il. Sirius ?  
  
Oui Harry ?  
  
Ici, dit-il en désignant le côté déchiré de la photo, il y avait Pettigrow ?  
  
Oui Harry. Mais Remus et moi avons pensé que tu n'aimerais pas voir. comme ce monstre avait l'air heureux à côté de tes parents,. de nous tous.  
  
Oui bien sûr. Cette photo me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup.  
  
De rien ça nous fait plaisir.  
  
Vous avez pris cette photo combien de temps avant que.avant que. Harry ne pu ajouter un mot. Il sentit son c?ur se serrer.  
  
Environ deux semaines avant, lui répondit Sirius, le c?ur serré, ayant comprit où voulait en venir son filleul.  
  
Mais. mais se n'est pas possible ! balbutia celui-ci, Vous aviez l'air si heureux ! Tous ensemble ! Et deux semaines plus tard.Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Nous étions tous séparés, finit Sirius qui lui aussi sentait une boulle dans sa gorge.  
  
Soudain, Harry se souvint de son rêve et il eut envie d'en parler à son parrain. Sa cicatrice l'avait tant brûlée ! Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucun n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres. Mais ce fut Sirius qui le devança.  
  
Surtout n'oublie pas que si tu as un problème, je suis là et tu peux compter sur moi !  
  
Pour le moment ça va, j'ai n'ai pas de problèmes, s'entendit-il répondre.  
  
Bon, . j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
  
Tu es réhabilité ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir  
  
Non Harry, c'est encore trop tôt.  
  
Harry sentit une pointe de déception en lui.  
  
Tu connais Mrs Figg ?  
  
Oui c'est une de nos voisines. Pourquoi ?  
  
C'est une sorcière ! Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mrs Figg, une sorcière ? C'est impossible, absurde ! Tout à coup il se souvint. En fin d'année dernière, après que Voldemort soit revenu, Dumbledore avait dit : « Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher - tous les anciens ». De plus, Dumbledore ne lui avait- il pas dit qu'il était en sécurité à Privet Drive ?  
  
Sirius sourit en voyant l'expression hébétée qu'avait prit Harry.  
  
Je suis caché chez elle pour le moment.  
  
Tu n'es pas chez le professeur Lupin ?  
  
Non, j'y suis resté trois semaines mais le ministère commençait à avoir des soupçons alors nous avons jugé qu'il était mieux que je parte et que j'aille chez Arabella.  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
Alors on pourra se voir plus souvent ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr ! Je pourrais venir te voir chaque soir si tu le souhaites.  
  
Un bruit retentit dans le couloir et Harry entendit la porte de la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le pas lourd de celui-ci se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
A demain Harry, dit précipitamment Sirius en se retransformant en chien.  
  
A demain Sirius et merci encore !  
  
Le chien bondit de la fenêtre au moment même où l'oncle Vernon ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Quand il vit la fenêtre encore ouverte, il plissa ses yeux, pleins de reproche, arborant son air soupçonneux :  
  
Que faisais-tu ? A qui parlais-tu ?  
  
Je ne faisait rien du tout, je parlais à. à ma chouette !  
  
A ta chouette ?! rugit Vernon, le visage violet de colère.  
  
Oui je. je me sentais un peu seul alors.  
  
Ce n'est pas « normal » tout ça, et tu sais ce que je penses de tout ce qui n'est pas normal ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Oui mais je. commença-t-il à dire  
  
Puis il s'arrêta de parler, voyant les yeux exorbités de l'oncle Vernon en direction de son lit.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? explosa-t-il en montrant du doigt tous les cadeaux éparpillés sur le lit.  
  
Ce sont mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, fit Harry d'une petite voix  
  
A présent, Pétunia avait rejoint son mari suivit de Dudley toujours aussi balourd.  
  
Qui aurait bien pu t'envoyer tout ça ?  
  
Mes amis !  
  
Dudley ricana.  
  
Tu n'as pas d'amis et tu.  
  
J'ai des amis à Poud. à mon école ! cria Harry plein de colère Les trois membres de la famille Dursley ricanèrent devant cette affirmation.  
  
Et j'ai même reçu un cadeau de mon parrain, je vous en aie déjà parlé ! Vous savez ? Le criminel qui s'est évadé de prison il y a deux ans. Il ne va pas être content si vous êtes méchants avec moi ou si vous me confisquez mes cadeaux ! Non c'est sur, il ne va pas être content du tout ! Il risque même d'être très en colère, annonça Harry en souriant, content d'avoir touché le point faible des Dursley.  
  
Bon, commença l'oncle Vernon, gardes les si tu veux mais je ne veux pas les voir traîner en dehors de ta chambre.  
  
Ils refermèrent la porte et partirent se coucher. Harry rangea ses cadeaux et se coucha. Il s'endormit, quelques secondes plus tard, non en pensant à Voldemort et à son « projet », mais à ses cadeaux, à ses amis, à son parrain, à sa nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard qui aller bientôt commencer (dans 1 mois) et aussi à Cho !  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Il n'était pas très long non plus mais plus ça va aller, plus les chapitres seront longs. Pareille que pour le premier chapitre :  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est lourd de sous entendus mais ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce que l'on écrit !  
  
Merci à Luna, Juliepotter et Alienor pour leur Review qui m'a fait super plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les prochains chapitres arriveront très bientôt !  
  
Sailor digital : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review. Alors pour t'éclairer, Vol. pardon. Tu-Sais-Qui et le gros tas de Peter (je vous préviens que j'aimes pas du tout Peter, mais alors pas du tout !) boivent du champagne en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Harry, le dernier selon Tu-Sais-Qui. 


	3. La vengeance des Dursley

Chapitre 3 : La vengeance des Dursley  
  
Le matin, quand Harry descendit dans la cuisine, les Dursley refusèrent de lui adresser la parole et faisaient tout pour l'éviter. Au déjeuner, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendue et Harry cru s'étouffer avec sa tranche de patté quand l'oncle Vernon annonça : Il faut bientôt que j'y aille si je veux être là quand Marge descendra du train !  
  
Tante Marge doit venir ? dit-il avec peine en avalant avec peine un verre d'eau pour décoincer sa gorge  
  
Oui, elle sera ici pendant trois jours, et toi, fit-il d'un ton menaçant, toi tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il se passe la moindre chose bizzard pendant son séjour. C'est bien compris ?  
  
Oui, oncle Vernon, s'efforça-il à répondre  
  
Bien, et n'oublies pas que tu es au Centre d'Education des Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus !  
  
Plutôt que de répondre, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre au premier étage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La tante Marge revenait cet après-midi ! Allait-elle se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a deux ans ? Allait-elle se souvenir que Harry l'avait fait gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche ? Normalement non, elle ne devrait pas s'en souvenir puisque des gens du ministère sont venus lui lancer le sortilège d'amnésie. Pourtant, dans l'après-midi, Harry pu voir qu'elle ne s'en souvenais pas mais elle avait quelques soupçons. Elle savait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé ce soir là. Le détestait-elle toujours autant ? La réponse lui apparue très vite. Non, elle ne le détestait plus autant ? Non elle ne le détestait plus autant, maintenant elle le haïssait. Quand elle est arrivée, cet après-midi, elle s'est jetée dans les gros bras de Dudley en lui laissant un gros billet dans la main. Ensuite, elle s'est avancée vers Harry et lui a jeté à la figure un rouleau de papier toilette et lui disant d'un air méprisant et moqueur :  
  
Tiens, c'est pour toi, car aujourd'hui, cela fait 15 ans que tu as eu la très mauvaise idée de naître !  
  
Harry essaya de se contenir, de ne pas faire exploser sa colère qui bouillonnait en lui mais le rouleau de papier toilette alla s'écraser contre la grosse face de sa tante et s'enroula autour de sa tête à une vitesse record, sans qu'il ait fait le moindre geste. Puis il courut à sa chambre, le gros pas lourd de l'oncle Vernon sur ses talons. Celui-ci entra dans une furie hors du commun. Au moment ou son bras s'apprêtait à frapper Harry, il ne réussit pas un faire un geste dans sa direction, comme s'il était pétrifié. Après tout, il avait déjà momifié sa tante avec du papier toilette à l'aide de la magie, alors pourquoi ne pas empêcher son oncle de le battre ? Celui-ci dû baisser son bras et il s'en alla en grommelant toutes sortes d'injures destinées à son neveu. Ce soir là, il était resté dans sa chambre à faire le devoir de potion que Rogue leur avait donné à faire pendant les vacances. Il entendait parfois la grosse voix avinée de la tante Marge mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Un aboiement se fit entendre dans la rue. Harry alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et Patmol fit irruption dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius étreignait Harry dans ses bars. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Harry lui montra les cadeaux que lui avaient envoyés ses amis. Sirius, de son côté, lui raconta comment il avait fuit le ministère de la magie et les Détraqueurs. Tout se passait bien. A présent, Sirius montrait le sortilège d'animation à Harry. Ils étaient en train de parler avec le pot à crayon posé sur le bureau quand, la tante Marge fit irruption dans la chambre. Son regard se posa alternativement sur Harry, Hedwige qui était dans sa cage, le pot à crayon qui continuait de parler, les cadeaux de Harry et enfin sur. Sirius. Elle se mit alors à hurler et les Dursley accoururent. La stupeur avait frappée tout le monde. Ni Sirius, ni Harry ne pouvait agir car Sirius n'avait plus de baguette et celle d'Harry était posée à côté de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Ve. Vernon. balbutia la tante Marge. Cet homme. je le reconnais. C'est Sirius Black, le prisonnier qui s'était évadé de prison il y a deux ans !  
  
Enchanté mesdames et messieurs Dursley ! fit celui-ci  
  
Que faîtes vous ici ? fit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
Je suis venu voir Harry pour son anniversaire. Je suis son parrain !  
  
Un lourd silence s'abattu dans la pièce. Ce fut la tante Marge qui le rompit.  
  
Je me souviens maintenant ! dit-elle en regardant Harry de ses petits yeux perçants. Il y a deux ans. c'est toi qui m'as gonflé comme une baudruche !  
  
Harry eut du mal à déglutir sa salive. La tante Marge se précipita sur Harry mais Patmol fut plus rapide et se mit devant lui pour le protéger en montrant ses crocs et en grognant. Ils avancèrent alors, tous deux, progressivement, vers la baguette d'Harry, leur seule échappatoire. Les quatre Dursley reculèrent de peur. Harry saisit alors sa baguette magique et la donna à Sirius, qui 'était retransformé sous les yeux incrédules des Dursley.  
  
Vous ! dit-il en pointant la baguette sur Marge, allez vous asseoir sur le lit.  
  
La tante Marge alla s'asseoir docilement. Sirius fit entrer les trois autres Dursley en les invitant aussi à s'asseoir.  
  
Bon, nous allons commencer par vous ! dit-il en s'adressant à la tante Marge. Harry, ranges toutes tes affaires de sorcier.  
  
Harry rangea alors toutes ses affaires dans une valise, et mit Hedwige et sa cage dans un placard. Sirius arrêta le sortilège d'animation sur le pot à crayon. Puis, il pointa la baguette vers la grosse face terrifiée de Marge.  
  
Oubliette !  
  
Marge cligna des yeux et sortie machinalement de la chambre pour retrouver le salon.  
  
Maintenant, reprit-il, occupons nous de ta famille d'accueil, Harry.  
  
Pétunia se ratatina derrière Vernon et Dudley cacha son gros derrière contre le mur, de peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec une queue de cochon (qui lui allait si bien !).  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez rien. Je vais juste vous faire oublier le fait que je suis un prisonnier évadé. Oubliette !  
  
Les Dursley clignèrent des yeux, lancèrent un regard noir à Harry et sortirent de la chambre.  
  
Bon, dit Sirius, je vais te laisser avant qu'un autre incident arrive.  
  
Au revoir Sirius, à bientôt.  
  
Patmol sortit par la fenêtre et disparut dans la pénombre de Privet Drive. Harry resta devant sa fenêtre, absorbé par la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer. Brusquement, l'oncle Vernon fit irruption dans sa chambre. Il prit Harry par le col de son pull et l'entraîna dans le couloir, descendit les marches de l'escalier et jeta Harry à terre et remonta en haut. Harry, lui, n'osa pas faire un geste et resta comme pétrifié dans le hall d'entré de la maison. Vernon redescendit et jeta la valise que Harry venait de faire, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige qui hululait de peur à ses pieds. Pétunia s'était mise à côté d'Harry pour le surveiller tandis que Dudley vidait le placard, dans lequel Harry avait vécu pendant 10 ans, de tous ses grimoires, parchemins, chaudrons. Vernon descendit avec tout ce qui restait d'affaires y comprit les cadeaux de Harry. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta le tout dehors. Il prit alors Harry par le bras et le jeta brutalement dehors.  
  
Ne t'avises pas de revenir ici, nous ne voulons plus jamais te voir ! Adieu ! dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix menaçante.  
  
La porte claqua. Harry resta un moment stupéfait devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il rangea ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol dans son chaudron et se mit en marche. Il n'eut pas à aller très loin qu'un gros chien noir avança vers lui, le prit par la manche et l'entraîna vers une maison. Patmol gratta à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Arabella Figg.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ca vous a plut ? En tout cas je l'espère. Bon ba comme d'habitude :  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est lourd de sous-entendus mais ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce que l'on écrit ! 


	4. Vacances au Terrier

Chapitre 4 : Vacances au Terrier  
  
  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry avait quitté les Dursley. Jamais il n'avait passé de si bonnes vacances. Mrs Figg se révélait beaucoup plus gentille en tant que sorcière que lorsque Harry allait chez elle lors des anniversaires de Dudley. De plus, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre. Il pouvait aller et faire ce qu'il voulait (à condition de faire bien attention). Il était très souvent avec Sirius qui lui apprenait des sortilèges avec Arabella en cas de duel. Harry progressa beaucoup en cette matière. Arabella l'avait installé dans une belle petite chambre bleue qui était bourrée de magie. Les personnages des tableaux se déplaçaient pour se rendre visite entre eux, comme à Poudlard, les portes s'ouvraient d'elles- mêmes à son approche, le matin son lit se faisait tout seul et, à son réveil, ses pantoufles et sa rose de chambre venait près de son lit et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se blottir à l'intérieur. Harry avait écrit à Ron pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celui-ci s'était montré ravi et lui redemanda s'il voulait venir chez lui pour la fin des vacances. Après avoir obtenu la permission d'Arabella et de Sirius, Harry accepta l'invitation avec joie. Il fut prévu que la famille Weasley viendrait le chercher une semaine avant la reprise de l'école. Bien entendu, Mrs et Mr Weasley n'étaient pas au courant que Sirius était innocent et qu'il vivait chez Arabella. Il reprendra donc sa forme de chien juste avant leur arrivé.  
  
La semaine qui précéda son départ fut éprouvante. Sirius et Arabella lui répétaient sans cesse de bien faire attention à lui et de ne pas s'aventurer tout seul dehors une fois la nuit tombée. Les entraînements de duels s'étaient intensifiés et devenait de plus en plus compliqués. Souvent, Arabella l'accompagnait quand il allait au centre commercial et Sirius le suivait dans le parc. Un jour, il avait rencontré les Dursley dans Privet Drive. Jamais ceux-ci ne l'avaient autant ignoré.  
  
La veille de son départ, Harry, Sirius et Arabella dînaient tranquillement en écoutant RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique). Le derniers tubes des bizarr'Sisters passait quand la voix d'un journaliste interrompit la chanson.  
  
Chers auditeurs, sorciers, sorcières. On m'a confié la douloureuse tâche de vous informer d'un fait horrible s'étant produit cet après-midi. En effet, un vieux sorcier a été retrouvé sans vie, dans sa maison se situant près de Londres. Après autopsie des magicomages, nous avons pu constater que ce vieil homme n'est pas décédé à cause de son grand âge mais par le sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedavra. D'après les spécialiste, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait responsable de cet assassina. Faisons une minute de silence en la mémoire de notre très regretté Mondingus Fletcher, très puissant Auror. A ses mots, Sirius et Arabella sursautèrent et se regardèrent gravement. Les yeux d'Arabella devinrent brillants et ceux de Sirius livides. Tous deux regardaient gravement Harry. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. mais où ? Après la minute de silence, la voix du journaliste repris.  
  
Nous avons de fortes raisons de croire qu'il recherche à présent Mr Harry potter. Bien heureusement, Mr Potter va bientôt entamer sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard, dirigé par le très célèbre Albus Dumbledore qui le protégera. Soyez donc tous prudent et je vous souhaites malgré tout, une agréable soirée.  
  
La chanson des Bizarr'Sister avait repris mai, autour de la table, personne n'osait souffler mot. Le nom de Mondingus Fletcher résonnait dans la tête d'Harry. Il avait aussi peur que Sirius et Arabella reviennent sur leur décision et ne le laissent plus partir au Terrier.  
  
Au moins, dit timidement Harry, Ils ont raison. A Poudlard avec Dumbledore, je ne risquerais rien.  
  
Heureusement, la nouvelle n'eut pas de conséquence sur ses projets de vacances d'Harry. Le lendemain matin, ses valises en main, Harry descendit dans le salon où Arabella et Sirius l'attendaient.  
  
Mr Weasley va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il doit venir par la poudre de cheminette, dit Arabella.  
  
« Oh non ! Pas la poudre de cheminette ! » pensa Harry  
  
En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement sourd sortit de la cheminée. Sirius se métamorphosa et, peu après, Mr Weasley sortit de l'âtre, suivit de Fred, Georges et Ron.  
  
Bonjour Harry tu vas bien ?  
  
Bonjour Mr Weasley. Oui je vais très bien merci.  
  
Salut Harry ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances jusqu'à présent ?  
  
Salut Fred et Georges. Et bien depuis que je suis chez Arabella, tout se passe à merveille.  
  
Bonjour Arabella  
  
Bonjour Arthur, les enfants.  
  
Tiens ! Vous avez un chien ?! Vous n'aimez plus les chats ? Il est beau.  
  
Harry aurait juré voir dans les yeux de Patmol une pointe d'orgueil, d'amusement et de malice.  
  
Heu oui. enfin. c'est l'animal d'une de mes amis qui est partie en vacances alors. je lui rend service. Dit Mrs Figg un peu gênée d'avoir menti à un membre du ministère de la magie. En échange, elle me garde mes chats quand je m'en vais.  
  
Ah oui, très bien, répondit Mr Weasley.  
  
Ron s'était accroupi près du chien et Harry alla le rejoindre.  
  
Bonjour, Sniffle, lui dit Ron en lui faisait un clin d'?il. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Le chien lui rendit son clin d'?il et aquéssia d'un hochement de tête. Il posa son museau contre l'épaule de Ron qui lui ébouriffa le pelage. Le chien mit alors ses lourdes pattes de chaque côté des épaules de celui-ci ce qui le fit tomber en arrière dans les éclats de rire des deux garçons et les aboiements du chien.  
  
Ron ne fait pas enrager ce chien !  
  
Oui papa !  
  
Ron se releva en taquinant le chien et en lui disant :  
  
A bientôt j'espère.  
  
Les enfants allez-y. Je dois parler un peu avec Arabella. Prenez la poudre de cheminette et attendez moi sagement dans la cuisine. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Fred, tu passes le premier avec la valise de Harry. Georges tu y va ensuite avec le reste de ses affaires. Ensuite Harry partira et Ron vous rejoindra en dernier.  
  
Fred prit la poudre qui était dans le chaudron juste à côté de la cheminée et la lança dans l'âtre. Aussitôt, les flammes devinrent vertes. Il s'avança et fit un dernier au revoir à Arabella.  
  
Au Terrier !  
  
Il disparut. Georges avança à son tour, fit les mêmes gestes que son frère et disparut lui aussi de la cheminée. Harry s'avança vers Arabella.  
  
Fais bien attention à toi mon chéri, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Passe de bonnes fins de vacances et bonne rentrée. Envoie nous un hibou de temps en temps pour nous donner de tes nouvelles !  
  
Bien sûr, Mrs Figg, merci de m'avoir accueilli.  
  
De rien mon garçon. A l'été prochain et surtout sois prudent ! Ensuite il s'avança vers Patmol.  
  
Au revoir Sniffle, à bientôt !  
  
Le chien lui répondit par un clin d'?il et lui lécha tendrement la joue. Harry s'avança vers la cheminée et pris la poudre dans le chaudron. « Je déteste la poudre de cheminette » pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il lança la poudre et se mit en place dans l'âtre.  
  
Au Terrier !  
  
Il se sentit s'élever dans les airs et tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse. Il avait mal au c?ur. L'air lui giflait le visage. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Il se risque alors à ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés jusque là. Il se trouvait dans la grande cuisine des Weasley. D'où il était, il voyait Fred et Georges, assis à la table, qui le regardaient. A côté d'eux, Charlie et Bill semblaient lui parler mais il n'entendait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Il agita alors sa main droite pour leur dire bonjour et leur fit un grand sourire. Charlie et Bill lui faisaient de grands signes partant dans tous les sens comme q'ils s'affolaient. Tout à coup, Harry entendit un grondement. Il eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Ron arriver à toute vitesse et lui tomber dessus. Harry fut projeté sur le sol et il sentit ses lunettes se briser. Ils sentit alors quatre mains qui le prenaient par les bras et par les jambes puis le transporter sur un canapé.  
  
Oh mon dieu ! Mes pauvres chéris ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, fit la vois de Bill. Harry est arrivé par la poudre de cheminette et il n'est pas sortit tout de suite. Ron est arrivé et lui est tombé dessus.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux mais voyait tout flou.  
  
Reparo ! fit la voix de Mrs Weasley  
  
Elle lui mit les lunettes sur les yeux.  
  
Ah ça va mieux ! Merci Mrs Weasley.  
  
De rien mon chéri.  
  
Harry releva la tête et vit Ron affalé à côté de lui dans le canapé. Lui aussi le regardait. Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer faisant aussi rire les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie.  
  
Ne riez pas, cela aurait put être très grave !  
  
Ne t'en fais pas maman, tout va bien, assura Ron.  
  
Oui Mrs Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas ! renchérit Harry.  
  
De nouveau, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Weasley époussetait sa robe de sorcier dans la cuisine.  
  
Il est tout de même bizzard ce chien, on aurait dit. il s'arrêta en voyant Harry et son fils sur le canapé du salon, tout le monde autour d'eux et sa femme qui avait un air grave. Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Rien ! assura Ron. Je suis tombé sur Harry qui n'était pas sortit assez tôt de la chemi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous disiez Mr Weasley sur le chien que garde Mrs Figg ? demanda Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Ron.  
  
Je disais qu'il est bizzard ce chien.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'écrièrent en c?ur les deux garçons.  
  
Et bien, quand je parlais ave Mrs Figg, on aurait dit que ce chien. Sniffle c'est ça ?  
  
Oui oui  
  
On aurait dit qu'il écoutait et comprenait tout ce que je disais.  
  
Vraiment ? firent innocemment Harry et Ron.  
  
Oui, on aurait dit un animagi.  
  
C'est impossible ! dit précipitement Ron  
  
Et pourquoi cela serait impossible ? dit Mr Weasley d'un ton étonné.  
  
Et bien.  
  
L'année dernière nous avons étudié les animagis et Mrs McGonagall nous a montré la liste des cas d'animagi depuis le début du siècle. Il n'y en a eu que 7 et aucun chien n'était sur la liste. dit Harry en se souvenant de ce que leur avait dit Hermione à ce sujet.  
  
Oui bien sûr, vous avez raison.  
  
Tu viens Harry ? On va poser tes affaires dans ma chambre.  
  
Chargés des deux valises, ils montèrent les escaliers et ils arrivèrent tout essoufflés devant la chambre de Ron.  
  
Attention, ne faisons pas trop de bruit. Percy travaille dans sa chambre.  
  
Pour qui travaille-t-il maintenant que Mr Croupton est. enfin. n'est plus là ?  
  
Il travaille pour Ludo Verpey ! Depuis qu'il travaille pour lui, il lui voue une véritable admiration, alors que quand il travaillait avec Mr Croupton.  
  
Dites, vous ne pourriez pas vous taire, je travaille moi ! Tiens bonjour Harry tu vas bien ? La tête rousse de Percy Weasley venait d'apparaître pas l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
Bonjour Percy. Je vais bien merci.  
  
Bien ! Maintenant soyez gentils, allez discuter ailleurs.  
  
La porte se referma aux nez de Harry et Ron.  
  
C'est bizzard ! dit Ron  
  
Quoi ?  
  
On dirait qu'il parle à quelqu'un !  
  
Oui c'est vrai ! Mais on dirait une voix de fille !  
  
Et avant qu'Harry ait put l'en empêcher, il poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère.  
  
Sors tout de suite Ron, tu n'as rien à faire ici !  
  
Bonjour Pénélope, tu vas bien ?  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La tête de Pénélope Dauclair flottait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
Heu. bonjour Ron, bonjour Harry ! fit celle-ci, le visage rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise en grande discussion avec son amoureux par le petit frère de celui-ci.  
  
Bon on vous laisse, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! dit Ron en ayant du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent de la chambre de Ron, une chouette était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il alla décrocher la lettre et la déplia.  
  
C'est Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Chers Ron et Harry,  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vais au chemin de Traverse demain. Pouvez-vous venir ? Je pourrais venir chez toi après avoir acheté mes fournitures scolaires. Mes parents m'ont acheté cette chouette pour avoir des nouvelles de moi plus souvent quand on sera à Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Hulotte. A bientôt ! Hermione  
  
Ron replia la lettre et prit une petite boite verte que Harry,'avait jamais remarquée, et se mit à parler dedans.  
  
Maman, papa, vous êtes là ?  
  
Oui mon chéri qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Pouvez-vous nous emmener demain au chemin de Traverse. On vient de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione qui nous dit qu'elle y va demain ?  
  
Oui bien sûr mon ange.  
  
Elle pourra venir ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?  
  
Oui mon bébé !  
  
Maman ?  
  
Oui mon poussin ?  
  
Arrête de m'appeler « chéri », « Ange », « bébé », « poussin » ou par tout autre nom débile !  
  
D'accord Ronald Arthur Weasley !  
  
Ron raccrocha en bougonnant.  
  
C'est vrai c'est agaçant à la fin tous ces petits surnoms. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Si mon ange !  
  
Un oreiller vint d'écraser sur la tête d'Harry, qui le ramassa pour taper sur Ron. La bataille éclata. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, on voyait des oreillers traverser la pièce pour venir s'écraser sur la tête de l'adversaire. Cette belle bataille d'oreiller prit fin quand l'oreiller que Ron envoyait à Harry heurta Coq qui voletait en piaillant à travers la chambre, et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Aussitôt, Ron se précipita sur le pauvre hibou complètement sonné, le prit délicatement dans ses mains et le posa sur son lit. Il le secoua alors délicatement pour le réanimer, ce qui se réalisa une ou deux minutes plus tard. Ron prit alors un bout de parchemin, une plume, et griffonna une réponse pour Hermione, lui donnant rendez vous au chemin de Traverse. Hulotte s'envola, emportant avec elle le message.  
  
A table !!! fit la voix de Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry et Ron se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faim et se précipitèrent hors de la chambre de Ron et arrivèrent tout essoufflés dans la cuisine.  
  
Remets tes vêtements en place espèce de mal fagotté !  
  
Tout le monde dans la cuisine éclata de rire. Harry suivit les conseils du vieux miroir de la cuisine et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il essaya même de se coiffer.  
  
Ne te fatigue pas ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! dit le miroir.  
  
Oui c'est vrai ! répondit simplement Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, entre Ron et Fred.  
  
Bonjour Harry, fit timidement une voix.  
  
Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui merci ça va bien. fit la jeune fille dont les joues devinrent encore plus rouges que ses cheveux.  
  
Le déjeuné se passa agréablement et les estomacs de Harry et Ron furent rassasiés. Dans l'après-midi, Fred et Georges proposèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch dans le vaste jardin. Alors, Charlie et Bill firent apparaître 6 grands poteaux de 15 mètres de hauteur se terminant par des cerceaux pour faire les buts. Charlie (attrapeur), Fred (batteur) et Ron (poursuiveur) furent dans la même équipe et Harry (poursuiveur), Georges (batteur) et Bill (poursuiveur) constituèrent l'autre équipe. Il fut convenu que tous les joueurs pouvaient être gardien de but à un moment ou un autre de la partie. Un gnome de jardin se proposa pour arbitrer le match.  
  
Mrs et Mr Weasley, approchez pour voir la confrontation entre les deux meilleurs attrapeur de Quidditch encore vivants de l'équipe de Gryffondor est jamais eut ! s'esclaffa Fred accompagné des rires des autres joueurs sauf de Harry et Ron qui s'échangèrent un bref coup d'?il.  
  
Et James Potter alors ! Il ne compte pas mon père ? Non, bien sûr qu'il ne compte pas puisqu'il est mort ! pensa amèrement Harry.  
  
Les joueurs se mettent en place ! annonça le gnome. Trois. Deux... un. et c'est partit !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les trois balles dont le Souafle bondirent en l'air. Les six joueurs s'élevèrent sur leurs balais.  
  
Bill a le Souafle et fonce à toute vitesse vers les buts mais il est stoppé par Ron. Un Cognard frôle la tête de Bill, ce qui lui fait perdre le Souafle aussitôt récupéré par Ron qui s'approche dangereusement des buts adverses. Et ou. non ! Le Souafle est intercepté à temps par Georges. Les deux attrapeurs, Charlie et Harry essaient d'apercevoir le Vif d'or qui n'est toujours pas en vue. Lequel de ces deux fameux attrapeurs devancera l'autre ? Le Souafle est maintenant dans les mains de Bill qui serpente à toute vitesse vers les buts en évitant un Cognard. Attention. et il marq. non ! C'est incroyable ! Ron a foncé sur les buts et a réussit à intercepter le Souafle. Stupéfiant ! Le Souafle est de nouveau aux mains de Ron, non Bill, non Ron qui fonce vers les buts. Et.Oui ! 10 points en faveur de l'équipe 1. Le Vif d'Or est toujours hors de vue. Bill a le Souafle et s'avance dangereusement des buts, tire et. incroyable ! Ron a encore réussi à stopper la balle ! Quel gardien de but ! Mon dieu ! Il semblerait que Harry Potter ait vu le Vif d'Or car il fonce droit sur le sol ! Charlie le suit non sans quelques difficultés car l'Eclair de feu est incroyablement rapide et. houlala, nous venons d'assister à la feinte de Wronski parfaitement maîtrisée. Harry remonte en flèche alors que Charlie a failli s'écraser sur le sol et. ça y est ! Le Vif d'Or est entre les mains de Harry Potter ! L'équipe 2 emporte le match 150 à 10 !  
  
Les joueurs descendirent à terre et remercièrent le gnome de les avoir arbitrés et d'avoir commenté le match. Harry souriait. Non pas parce qu'il avait battu Charlie Weasley ni parce que son équipe avait gagnée mais parce que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'était pas monté sur son balai et une grande impression de bonheur s'était emparée de lui au moment où il s'était élevé dans les airs. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment heureux depuis la mort de Cédric. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Charlie ne lui en voulait pas du tout, ni Fred, ni Ron d'ailleurs.  
  
Dis donc Ron, tu es vraiment très doué comme gardien ! le complimenta Harry.  
  
Oh ! merci ! balbutia Ron.  
  
Bravo Harry, tu es très fort !  
  
Merci Charlie. Toi aussi tu te défends bien.  
  
Un aboiement se fit entendre. Harry et Ron se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Patmol était assis sur le gazon. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à un buisson. Comme les autres n'avaient pas remarqués la présence du chien, Harry et Ron inventèrent une excuse et partirent vers le buisson. Là, Sirius les attendait, assis par terre.  
  
Très beau match les garçons ! Ron tu m'as surpris. Tu es un excellent gardien.  
  
Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rose vif.  
  
Merci c'est gentil.  
  
Non vraiment tu m'as impressionné ! Et toi. Harry ! Vraiment bravo ! Excuse moi mais je suis tellement ému. Tu me fais tellement penser à James. Tu as le même style, le même courage, les mêmes techniques, les mêmes feintes, les mêmes tactiques et. tu lui ressembles tellement. J'avais l'impression que James était revenu juste pour jouer une petite partie de Quidditch entres amis. Tu sais qu'il en serait capable ?  
  
Harry lui sourit faiblement. Oui il était fier de ressembler autant à son père mais entendre Sirius parler de lui de cette façon le bouleversait. Après un long silence, Sirius reprit enfin la parole.  
  
Je dois partir maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents me surprennent ici Ron. Surtout que ton père travaille au ministère de la magie. Et Arabella m'attend. Au revoir !  
  
Au revoir, a bientôt.  
  
Prends soin de toi Harry. Ron ? tu veilles sur lui d'accord ?  
  
Comptes sur moi !  
  
Au revoir Sirius.  
  
Sirius transplana et les garçons rentrèrent à la maison.  
  
Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! Nous allions nous mettre à table.  
  
Ron et Harry prirent place à côté des autres membres de la famille. Le repas fut plutôt mouvementé, surtout lorsque Fred et Georges eurent renversé « malencontreusement » de la poudre dans le verre de Percy qui, quand il eut vidé son verre, se mit à baver sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout le monde riait aux éclats sauf Mrs Weasley et bien sûr Percy. Quand elle eut jeté un « finite encantem » et qu'elle eut débarrassé Percy de sa chemise dégoulinante de salive, Percy se lava puis, vexé, monta dans sa chambre en oubliant pas de claquer la porte de la cuisine au passage. Ensuite, Harry et Ron firent plusieurs parties d'échec version sorciers. Bien sûr, Ron gagna toutes les parties. Après avoir discuté pendant près d'une heure, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le matin, ce fut la Goule du grenier qui les tira du sommeil de son cri strident. Après s'être lavé et habillés, ils descendirent dans la cuisine où un bon petit déjeuné les attendait.  
  
Vous tombez bien ! J'allais vous tirer du lit. leur dit Mrs Weasley. Mais je dois quand même appeler Fred et Georges. C'est étonnant, d'habitude ils sont levés à cette heure ci !  
  
Elle disparut par la porte de la cuisine. Harry consulta la vieille horloge et vit que Percy et Mr Weasley était au travail. Ginny apparu sur le pas de la porte. Quand elle vit Harry, son teint pris une tournure rose vif.  
  
Bonjour Ginny !  
  
Bonjour Harry  
  
Tu vas bien ?  
  
Là, ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle balbutia un bref « oui ». Au moins, même si elle avait toujours un comportement étrange en présence d'Harry, elle ne laissait plus tomber systématiquement les objets par terre pour se réfugier sous la table ou derrière les meubles.  
  
  
  
Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir deux garçons pareils ?!  
  
La vois de Mrs Weasley tonnait depuis le dernier étage jusqu'au rez-de- chaussée. Tandis qu'elle vociférait des paroles incompréhensibles, Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardaient étonnés. Enfin, Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine en tenant Fred et Georges chacun par une oreille et les força à s'asseoir chacun sur une chaise.  
  
Je vous ai déjà dit de cesser de faire ces bons de commandes ridicules. Voyons les enfants, vous êtes intelligents ! Et je ne veux pas vous voir dans une misérable boutique à vendre des stupides jouets à des mauvais gamins qui. dîtes vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ?  
  
Fred et Georges s'étaient mis à manger des toasts au bacon, indifférents à la colère de leur mère.  
  
Hum, satanés gamins. grommela-t-elle en disparaissant dehors.  
  
Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.  
  
Et bien, commença Fred, nous étions en train de mettre au point des crayons taquineurs quand elle est entrée dans notre chambre.  
  
On a rien eut le temps de cacher et là, elle est entrée dans une de ses furies ! termina Georges  
  
Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être punis ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
La plus grande aiguille de l'horloge qui représentait Mr Weasley se mit à bouger et se plaça sur « en déplacement » quelque seconde plus tard, elle se mit sur « à la maison ». En effet, un instant après, Mr Weasley apparut sur le seuil de la maison.  
  
Bonjour les garçons et Ginny ! Dépêchez-vous, il faut aller au chemin de Traverse. Nous partons dans cinq minutes !  
  
Tout le monde alla chercher sa liste de fournitures et terminèrent de se préparer. Quatre minutes plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés devant la cheminée de la cuisine où un doux feu crépitait.  
  
Oh non pas encore la poudre de cheminette ! pensa Harry.  
  
Allez les enfants tenez-vous prêt ! Voici l'ordre de passage : Molly, Fred, Georges, Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi ! Mais au fait, où est Molly ?  
  
Je suis là Arthur !  
  
Bon alors allons-y. Molly, à toi l'honneur.  
  
Le même rituel que d'habitude s'effectua. Bientôt se fut le tour de Harry.  
  
Au Chemin de Traverse ! dit-il d'une voix ferme.  
  
Décidemment, la poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas son moyen de transport de prédilection. Le trajet fut court et, très vite, il arriva sur une allée bondée par la foule de sorciers qui s'y tenait. Tout de suite, il vit les membres de la famille Weasley lui faire des signes et il les rejoignit.  
  
Bon, nous allons commencer par faire à tour à la banque Gringotts. annonça Mr Weasley.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand immeuble, férocement gardé par les gobelins et entrèrent dans le vaste hall. Peu après, ils descendirent dans les profondeurs des sous-sols dans les wagons un peu trop rapides. Le wagon s'arrêta d'abord devant le coffre d'Harry. Celui-ci fit tout ce qu'il pût pour dissimuler le contenu de son coffre qui regorgeait de gallions d'or. Il en prit une poignée qu'il fourra dans sa bourse en peau de dragon, s'empressa de sortir et de refermer son coffre. Le wagon reprit sa route et, quelques coffres plus loin, s'arrêta de nouveau, devant celui des Weasley. Quand le coffre s'ouvrit, Harry fut agréablement surpris de voir que le coffre était plus remplit que l'année précédente. Il se tourna vers Ron qui lui sourit.  
  
L'ancien ministre de l'artisanat Moldu a pris la place de Croupton et c'est papa qui a été désigné pour prendre sa place.  
  
C'est super ! s'exclama Harry, content que les Weasley aient enfin tout l'argent qu'ils méritent.  
  
Je vais quand même hériter des livres de Fred et Georges mais mes robes de sorciers seront neuves ainsi que celles des jumeaux et de Ginny.  
  
Une fois de retour sur le chemin de Traverse, ils se rendirent chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorcier » car les robes de Harry et Ron étaient maintenant trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin, trois robes chacun. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez « Fleury et Bott » où Harry donna sa liste de livres au vendeur qui les lui donna. Ron acheta seulement ses livres d'option qu'aucun de ses frères n'avaient choisis.  
  
Bonjour les garçons !  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une très belle jeune fille qui les regardait avec un sourire étincelant, des yeux pétillants et des cheveux bien lisses tirés en arrière et retenus en par un chignon.  
  
He. Hermione ? se risqua Harry.  
  
Et oui c'est moi ! fit-elle avec un sourire grandissant.  
  
Ca alors .! réussit à dire Ron.  
  
Alors ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Bien. même très bien, répondit Harry. Comme tu as changé !  
  
Oui ça va, assura Ron.  
  
Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous êtes de Poudlard ? Vous êtes une amie de Ron et Har. Hermione ?!!!  
  
Bonjour Mr Weasley. Dit Hermione, saluant tout le monde par la même occasion.  
  
Ca alors ! C'est fou ce que tu as changé. Ce doit être ta coiffure ! dirent en c?ur les jumeaux.  
  
Vous venez Harry et Hermione ? On va chez Floriant Fortârome manger une bonne glace ? demanda avidement Ron  
  
Ses amis acceptèrent l'offre.  
  
Bonjour les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? leur demanda l'amical Floriant Fortârome.  
  
Une glace à la pistache pour moi, dit Hermione  
  
Au chocolat pour moi, dit Harry  
  
Une glace triple pour moi. Une boule au cassis, une au chocolat et l'autre à la vanille. assura Ron d'une voix gourmande. Oh et puis ajoutez moi une boulle au citron et une autre à la framboise. Le tout recouvert de chantilly bien sûr !  
  
Hermione et Harry le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
Ben quoi ? les interrogea Ron.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et peu après, leurs glaces arrivèrent.  
  
Hum. que c'est bon, leur dit Ron en avalant la moitié de sa glace au chocolat, se barbouillant ainsi le visage de chantilly.  
  
Cela fit rire ses deux amis.  
  
Alors Weasley ! Toujours aussi sale et morfale? Tes parents ne t'ont pas donné à manger depuis une semaine ? fit une vois traînante et glacial. Tu vas avaler tout ça gros glouton ? Cela m'étonne de voir que tes parents ont eut assez d'argent pour t'acheter tout ça !  
  
Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un coup et Ron releva brutalement la tête.  
  
Tiens tiens ! Il y a aussi le balafré-binoclard ! Alors Potter ! Tu as laissé tomber cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ? Tu lui a trouvé une remplaçante ? dit-il en regardant Hermione sans avoir l'air de la reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait avec ses bons à rien ? Tu vas à Poudlard cette année ? Tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'y es jamais vu. J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard, la meilleure des quatre maisons et comme ça, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance. Au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. dit-il d'un air important en lui tendant la main.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry et Ron ave une pointe de malice et leur fit un imperceptible clin d'?il. Elle tendit sa main à Malefoy qui la prit et lui fit un baisemain. Des pouffements de rire commencèrent à se faire entendre de la part des deux amis.  
  
Un conseil, reprit-il, ne te laisses pas draguer par ces eux nigaud. Ce ne sont pas des gens très fréquentable. Surtout Potter. Enfin cela m'étonnerait qu'ils réussissent à séduire une aussi jolie fille que toi ! Au fait, quel est ton beau prénom ?  
  
Cette fois s'en était de trop pour Ron et Harry qui éclatèrent de rire et Ron du se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse et Harry se tenait le ventre, soulagé de rire après avoir dût garder son sérieux aussi longtemps. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.  
  
En tous cas, tu ne pourras jamais draguer une fille comme moi Malefoy, dit- elle d'une voix assurée. Tu imagines la tête que ferait ton pauvre papa s'il apprenait que son fils adoré venait de draguer une fille de Moldus ! Tu serais sûrement déshérité ! Pour répondre à ta question, mon nom est Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron, n'en pouvant plus, glissa de sa chaise pour venir s'affaler sur le sol, écroulé de rire, et, Harry, tapait du poing sur la table, riant aux éclats. Le visage de Malefoy devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude quand il reconnut enfin Hermione. Puis, une teinte rosée apparue sur ses joues. Il grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, leur tourna le dos, et s'enfuit de la boutique.  
  
Les trois amis eurent du mal à terminer leurs glaces tant ils riaient. Ron faillit même s'étouffer deux ou trois fois ce qui redoubla les rires. Quand enfin ils eurent finis, ils se rendirent au « chaudron baveur » où Mr Weasley discutait avec Mr et Mrs Granger à propos des ordinateurs.  
  
Ah ! Vous voilà tous les trois, leur dit Mr Weasley. Hermione tu as toutes tes affaires et tes fournitures ?  
  
Oui Mr Weasley.  
  
Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons bientôt y aller.  
  
Hermione parla quelques minutes avec ses parents et, après les avoir embrassé, elle partit avec la famille Weasley en quête d'une cheminée.  
  
Hermione tu as déjà pris la poudre de cheminette ?  
  
Non Mr Weasley.  
  
Bon alors je vais t'exp.  
  
Oh non ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà lu des choses sur la poudre de cheminette. Ca a l'air simple.  
  
Bon, dans ce cas. Partez dans le même ordre que tout à l'heure. Hermione partira après Harry et avant Ginny.  
  
Un à un, Molly, Fred, Georges et Ron disparurent dans la cheminée. Harry s'avança dans l'âtre.  
  
Au Terrier !  
  
Une fois de plus, il s'envola et tourbillonna sur lui-même. Mais cette fois, les sensations étaient différentes. Ce n'était plus aussi désagréable. « A croire qu'on peut s'y habituer » pensa Harry. Il atterrit sur le sol de la cuisine de Terrier et cette fois, se retira bien vite de l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la cheminée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
C'était encore plus facile que je le pensais !  
  
Harry se rappela alors la première fois qu'il avait pris la poudre de cheminette. Il s'était retrouvé chez « Barjo et Beurk », un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes » fréquenté par les adeptes de la magie noire. « Pas si facile que ça !» pensa-t-il amèrement. Mrs Weasley prépara le dîner et ils se mirent à table une fois rejoins par Percy, Charlie et Bill.  
  
Les six jours qui suivirent passèrent à toutes vitesse et les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre les parties de Quidditch, les farces faites avec les jumeaux, les complots contre Malefoy. Sirius venait les voir de temps en temps. Il fut content de revoir Hermione et c'était réciproque. Enfin, le jour tant attendu par Harry arriva. Comme chaque année, ils se rendirent entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross et attendirent d'être sûr de ne pas être vu par les Moldus pour s'appuyer, l'air de rien, sur la barrière et passer à travers le mur. Ils passèrent dans l'ordre habituel, deux par deux pour aller plus vite. Et derrière la barrière, les attendait, brillants comme un sous neuf, le Poudlard Express.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A il était déjà beaucoup plus long celui-là ! Vous avez aimé ?  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Et oui, vous n'y échappez pas à cette phrase là, c'est lourd de sous entendus mais ça fait tellement plaisir à un auteur de savoir ce que ses lecteurs pensent de ce qu'il écrit ! 


	5. Rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre à bord du Poudlard express  
  
  
  
Sur la voie 9 ¾, la foule se pressait sur le quai et les derniers « au revoir » s'effectuaient de même que les dernières recommandation.  
  
Fais bien attention à toi mon chéri et ne perds pas Trevor dans le train, disait une vieille sorcière à Neville.  
  
Le famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers le train rouge vif.  
  
Passez un bon trajet mes chéris et travaillez bien. dit Mrs Weasley à tous sauf à Ron. Mr Ronald Weasley, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et une bonne année scolaire, ajouta-t-elle, se moquant de son fils.  
  
Tu ne m'appelles plus chéri ?  
  
Non puisque tu n'aimes pas ça.  
  
Ron se renfrogna mais vint quand même se blottir dans les bras que Mrs Weasley lui tendait.  
  
Allez les enfants dépêchez-vous le train est sur le point de partir, fit Mr Weasley.  
  
Après les derniers adieux, les six adolescents montèrent dans le train et se mirent en quête d'un compartiment libre. Les jumeaux et Ginny s'installèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet. Harry, Ron et Hermione, après avoir ouvert tous les compartiments du train qui étaient tous occupés, s'installèrent dans le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifié (à part bien sûr, ceux du wagon où tous les Serpentard avaient pour habitude de se réunir). Hermione entra dans ce wagon, suivit de Ron.  
  
Bonjour Cho, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Le sans de Harry se mit à s'écouler à toutes vitesses dans ses veines et il se figea, incapable de faire un pas de plus.  
  
Tu n'entres pas Harry ?  
  
Quoi ? Heu si si j'arrive. Bonjour Cho, ça va ?  
  
Mais quel idiot, se dit-il, quel maladroit, lui demander si elle va bien alors que son petit ami est mort il y a deux mois.  
  
Ca peut aller, mais ça pourrait être mieux. fit-elle d'une voix un peu triste.  
  
Hermione s'assis à côté de Cho et Harry et Ron s'assirent sur la banquette en face. Même si l'atmosphère était un peu tendue au début, Ron réussit à trouver un sujet de conversation qui passionnait tout le monde : le Quidditch. Enfin presque tout le monde. Hermione sortit son livre d'arithmancie de son sac et se mit à lire. Peu après, le train se mit en marche mais, curieusement, il ralentit puis, s'arrêta. Les amis se regardèrent, étonnés, mais décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas s'en inquiéter. La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur la future composition des équipes de Quidditch cette année. Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Les quatre amis tournèrent la tête vers ma jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait de beaux et long cheveux auburn qui étaient remontés en une sorte de chignon laissant échapper des mèches retombant sur son front. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et elle leur souriait en montrant ses dents d'une blancheur étincelante. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très belle.  
  
Bonjour, leur dit-elle.  
  
Bonjour, lui répondirent-ils, tous en c?ur.  
  
Je peux me mettre avec vous ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.  
  
Oui bien sûr, lui dit Harry.  
  
Le regard de la jeune fille se porta alors sur Harry et son sourire disparut instantanément.  
  
Tu. tu es Harry Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire  
  
Oui c'est moi, répondit-il légèrement irrité à force d'entendre cette question.  
  
Son faible sourire retomba aussitôt.  
  
Excuse moi. C'est vrai que tu dois souvent entendre cette question. Je suis désolée.  
  
Non ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry, gêné par les excuses.  
  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, intervint celle-ci.  
  
Moi c'est Ron Weasley.  
  
Cho Chang, enchantée !  
  
Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
  
Viens t'asseoir, lui dit Cho en désignant la place qui était entre elle et la fenêtre.  
  
Et quel est ton nom ? demanda Ron.  
  
Ho ! Excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Rose.  
  
Rose comment ? demanda Harry.  
  
Rose. Cooper !  
  
Enchanté Rose.  
  
Enchantée Harry.  
  
La portière du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur le visage que Harry avait le moins envie de voir. Drago Malefoy les dévisagea un à un et son regard s'arrêta sur Cho.  
  
Salut Cho, tu vas bien ?  
  
Ca allait bien il y a cinq secondes, avant que ta personne vienne m'importuner.  
  
Le visage de Malefoy devint encore plus pâle et ses joues rosirent. Son regard se déplaça de nouveau sur eux et s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur Rose. Tu es nouvelle ?! Je me présente : je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Rose Cooper, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
  
Et bien Rose, laisses moi te donner un conseil. Ne traîne pas avec les gens douteux. Granger est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley est plus pauvre qu'un elfe de maison et le balafré est une vraie teigne.  
  
Tu penses ? Moi je ne trouve pas. En revanche, j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais très bien la fouine !  
  
Les joues de Malefoy s'enflammèrent tandis que tous riaient. Pris de colère, il se retourna, partit et claqua la porte. Puis, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds aussi gros que des balles de golfes.  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? les interrogea Rose, voyant que tous les regards se portaient sur elle.  
  
Comment es-tu au courant pour cette histoire alors que tu n'étais pas à Poudlard l'année dernière ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
Ho ! Heu. c'est simple. je.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, dispensant Rose de répondre.  
  
Bonjour les enfants ! Vous voulez des bonbons, des gâteaux ? demanda l'habituelle marchande de friandises.  
  
Oh oui bien sûr ! répondit Ron d'une voix gourmande. Alors, je voudrais des chocogrenouilles, un sachet de bonbons de Bertie Crochue, des Flizwizbiz, des plumes en sucre, des patacitrouilles, des ballongommes, du sucre dentaire, des nids de cafards et du nougat moelleux.  
  
La vieille dame le regarda avec des yeux ahuris de même que ses amis.  
  
Ben quoi ? C'est que j'ai faim moi ! tenta-t-il de se justifier. Une fois qu la vieille dame eut donnée sa commande à Ron, les autres passèrent la leur. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, les cinq amis se ruèrent sur les friandises. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son chocogrenouille quand il vit l'homme représenté sur la carte surprise.  
  
Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde Ron !  
  
Bon sang, mais c'est génial ! s'écria celui-ci en passant l'hologramme à Hermione.  
  
Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.  
  
C'est mon parrain ! dit Harry.  
  
Hermione le lui tendit.  
  
Tu as de la chance d'avoir un parrain en holo. oh mon dieu !  
  
Le regard de Rose se figea, elle pâlit, et l'image tomba à ses pieds. Harry se baissa pour la ramasser. Son parrain lui faisait de grands bonjours et des clins d'?il. Il releva la tête et se regard se posa sur Rose. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants et livides. Elle avait détourné le regard vers sa fenêtre.  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa sans autres incidents. Enfin, le train s'arrêta et les cinq amis sortirent dans le couloir. Ils descendirent du train et répondirent à Hagrid qui leur disait bonjour.  
  
Vous allez bien tous les cinq ?  
  
Oui ! répondirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Les premières année et les nouveaux ; dit-il en regardant Rose, venez avec moi, nous allons à Poudlard en barques. Quand aux autres, prenez les diligences.  
  
Avez-vous une idée sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être Rogue qui a hérité du poste ! dit Harry.  
  
Tu es fou Harry ?! s'écria Ron. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !  
  
Ils gloussèrent ensemble malgré que la situation ne serait pas drôle si cela s'avérait être vrai. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent et ils gravirent en courant les marches de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé dans le hall, Harry sentit en lui une sensation de bien être. Il était enfin chez lui !  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et encore un !!!!!!!! Je vais peut être m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Désormais, je mettrais un chapitre par semaine car j'estime que l'action est assez avancée pour commencer à vous intéresser. Les treize premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits sur l'ordinateur donc vous pouvez être sûrs que pendant 8 semaines elles seront publiées régulièrement, c'est-à-dire tout les vendredi soir, samedi ou dimanche .Et entre temps, j'aimerais bien avoir des Reviews (ça incite à publier les chapitres plus rapidement !). Et comme d'habitude :  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est lourd de sous entendus mais ça fait tellement plaisir pour un auteur de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce qu'on écrit. Et c'est tellement encouragent ! 


	6. La terrible décision du Choixpeau magiqu...

Chapitre 6 : La terrible décision du Choixpeau  
  
  
  
Les immenses portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent au milieu du brouhaha et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Ils commencèrent à discuter avec Neville, Seamus et Dean.  
  
Eh Harry ! Harry !  
  
Harry releva la tête et vit, à son plus grand désespoir, Colin Crivey qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il réussit quand même à lui faire un sourire forcé et repris la conversation avec ses amis, ignorant ainsi Colin.  
  
Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Harry releva la tête et regarda Hermione assise en face de lui. Elle était devenue pâle et ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis, incapable de prononcer un mot. Cette voix ? Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. mais où ? Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva devant un nuage de fumée. Nick-Quasi-Sans- Tête ? Il releva la tête et eut, tout à coup, du mal à avaler sa salive.  
  
Cédric ? se risqua-t-il à dire.  
  
Et oui ! C'est bien moi ! lui dit celui en souriant.  
  
Tu. tu es un. fantôme ?  
  
Oui je suis le second fantôme de Poufsouffle, le moine gras est très gentil.  
  
Ca alors, c'est incroyable !  
  
Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivit des élèves de première année.  
  
Je dois te laisser maintenant, repris Cédric. Il faut que je sois présent pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves à ma table, mais j'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
  
Le tapage qui régnait dans la salle s'était calmé peu à peu et tout le monde suivait des yeux le cortège des nouveaux.  
  
Attendez ici, leur dit McGonagall en leur désignant le bas de l'estrade. Avant de commencer la répartition, nous avons, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, quelques petites choses à vous dire.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole.  
  
Chers élèves. Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard et vous souhaiter une bonne réussite pour vos études. Deuxièmement, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Elle ? Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal serait une femme ?! C'était la première fois que cela se produisait.  
  
- Une femme !? C'est sur, elle ne va pas tenir trois mois, la pauvre ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ne tiendrait-elle pas toute l'année ? s'écria Hermione.  
  
Tout simplement parce que c'est une femme !  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial, ne supportant pas les propos sexistes de Ron. A ce même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Dumbledore donna la permission d'entrer. Une jeune femme entra alors dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves et des professeurs. D'où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient de la cape violette qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle arborait un charmant sourire et ses dents éclataient de blancheur. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la table des professeurs, faisant flotter sa cape derrière elle, et dit quelques mots au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui montra une chaise à côté de lui où elle prit place.  
  
Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mrs Sanders, annonça-t-il en désignant la belle jeune femme.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent du plus fort qu'ils purent cette nouvelle arrivée qui était fort belle, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Quand il se tourna vers Ron, il vit que celui-ci s'était levé et applaudissait à s'en brûler les mains, sous les yeux agacés d'Hermione. Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Il se sentit soulagé que ce ne soit pas Rogue qui assure le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Au fait, comment réagit-il qu'il n'ait toujours pas hérité du poste ? Il chercha Rogue des yeux et explosa de rire en voyant son air niais, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux plongés dans le décolleté de Mrs Sanders. Quant-il montra l'expression de Rogue à ses amis, ceux-ci pouffèrent de rire à leur tour.  
  
Je vais maintenant laisser la parole au professeur McGonagall qui a une nouvelle à annoncer aux élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Chers élèves de Gryffondor, comme vous le savez, Olivier Dubois est partit il y a deux ans. Il vous faut donc un nouveau capitaine pour votre équipe de Quidditch. Avant de vous annoncer qui a été retenu pour remplir cette fonction, je le préviens qu'il lui faudra trouver un nouveau gardien de but. Ceux qui voudraient assurer se poste devrons venir me voir pour s'inscrire. Une sélection s'effectuera à travers différentes épreuves. Le jury sera composé de Mr Dubois, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même. Bon, j'arrête de faire traîner les choses et je vous annonce tout de suite qui est désigné pour accomplir cette fonction. Je lui rappelle qu'il est libre d'accepter ou de refuser. Alors, le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Dubois et moi- même avons pensé que l'élève le plus méritant et le plus apte à assurer le poste de capitaine dans l'équipe de Gryffondor est. Mr Potter.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle et Harry sentit monter en lui une joie immense et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Tout le monde l'acclamait de bon c?ur, les élèves, et les professeurs. Tous ? Non. Les Serpentard le huaient et Rogue semblait s'étouffer après avoir avalé en hareng avarié.  
  
S'il vous plait faîtes silence ! ordonna McGonagall. Mr Potter, acceptez- vous cette proposition ?  
  
Harry sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il regarda alors ses amis qui lui ordonnaient discrètement d'accepter, ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Il tourna alors la tête vers la table des Serdaigle. Cho hochait la tête, pour lui dire d'accepter. Cédric faisait de même à la table des Poufsouffle. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore lui souriait ainsi que McGonagall, ce qui était rare chez elle. Harry se retourna alors vers les Serpentard. Ceux-ci fulminaient de rage, surtout Malefoy. Oui il avait très envie de ce poste, en plus, si cela plaisait à ses amis et déplaisait à Malefoy et aux Serpentard c'était encore mieux.  
  
Bien sûr, Mrs McGonagall, avec joie !  
  
Le brouhaha qui se fit dans la salle était hors du commun entre les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui hurlaient de joie et les Serpentard qui criaient leur rage. Quand tous furent calmés (ce qui prit plusieurs minutes), Mrs McGonagall reprit la parole.  
  
- Alors félicitation Mr Potter. Nous allons maintenant passer à la cérémonie de répartition des élèves de première année et de notre nouvelle élève qui entrera en cinquième année.  
  
Harry remarqua que le choixpeau magique était déjà posé sur son tabouret, devant les regards interrogateurs des nouveaux élèves. Le choixpeau s'anima et se mit à chanter sa nouvelle chanson. Quand il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall déplia un long parchemin et commença l'appel.  
  
Marie Andrews !  
  
Une jeune fille sortit des rangs, alla s'asseoir, d'un pas mal assuré, sur le tabouret et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Hum. Serdaigle !  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent à la table de cette maison, où la jeune fille alla s'asseoir, rassurée.  
  
Valéria Collins !  
  
Hum. intéressant. Gryffondor !  
  
La brunette alla s'asseoir à la table où surgissaient les applaudissements. Les élèves de Gryffondor tenaient toujours à applaudir le plus fort possible, faisant ainsi un accueil plus chaleureux.  
  
Joey Fieldings !  
  
Serpentard !  
  
Nouveaux applaudissements de la maison concernée.  
  
Judith Hendriks !  
  
Gryffondor !  
  
La jeune fille alla s'asseoir, le sourire aux lèvres, vers ma table où les applaudissements l'accueillaient.  
  
Ida Hidalgo !  
  
Hum. voyons voir. Poufsouffle !  
  
La jeune fille, visiblement contente, se précipita vers la table des Poufsouffle. Peu être un peu trop précipitamment car elle oublia de retirer le choixpeau de sa tête, sous les regards amusés des élèves. Quand elle s'en rendue compte, elle devint rouge de honte et courut le remettre sur son tabouret et revient rapidement vers sa table. Trop rapidement puisqu'elle trébucha et s'affala à terre, dans l'hilarité générale. Même les professeurs devaient se retenir pour ne pas se joindre aux rires de leurs élèves. Vexée, la jeune fille commença à pleurer, mais, les élèves se mirent à l'applaudir tant elle les avait fait rire. Alors, elle se mit à son tour à rire et se dirigea lentement vers sa table où elle fut très bien accueillit. La cérémonie se continua un peu plus calmement.  
  
William Mandel !  
  
Serdaigle !  
  
Le garçon se dirigea vers sa table sous les yeux un peu jaloux de Harry qui voyait Cho faire de grands sourires au nouveau.  
  
Emeline McGarry !  
  
Gryffondor !  
  
Yann Mitchard !  
  
Serpentard !  
  
Nicolas Sparks !  
  
Serpentard !  
  
Sally Walker !  
  
Poufsouffle !  
  
La cérémonie de répartition des premières année s'acheva sur ce nom.  
  
Bien ! lâcha McGonagall. Maintenant je vais demander à Miss Cooper de s'avancer et de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Rose s'avança alors, tremblante, vers le choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et le posa sur sa tête. D'où il était, Harry put voir que Rose agitait la tête en signe de négation, et semblait se concentrer fortement sur ce qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il vit aussi un « non » se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, la décision tomba.  
  
Serpentard !  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se soulever. Les Serpentard applaudirent et Rose se leva, vacillante, et alla s'asseoir lentement vers la table, le regard perdu dans le vide et le visage sombre. Harry regarda à la table des professeurs et vit Dumbledore le visage blême et le regard plongé dans son assiette vide. Il réussit quand même à annoncer d'une voix faible « Que le banquet commence ». Harry se demandait pourquoi le directeur semblait triste pour une élève parmi tant d'autres qui était envoyée à Serpentard. Pendant que les assiettes se remplissaient d'elles même, Harry ramena son regard sur la table des Serpentard. Malefoy essayait d'impressionner Rose et devait lui sortir une de ces blagues qui ne font jamais rire. Sur la joue de Rose, une larme coulait.  
  
Cela avait coupé l'appétit à Harry. Rose qui avait l'air si gentille, qui avait rembarrée Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express était à Serpentard. Est-ce qu'il arrivait que le choixpeau fasse une erreur ? Que se passait-il dans ce cas la ? Harry se résigna donc à sortir un peu avant ses amis. Il montait le grand escalier de marbre quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
  
Harry ! Peut-on se parler maintenant que nous sommes seuls ?  
  
Oui, Cédric, dans le parc ?  
  
D'accord, allons-y.  
  
Ils sortirent donc dans le parc et allèrent s'asseoir près du lac. Même si les mots le brûlaient, Harry n'osait pas commencer à parler. Ce fut Cédric qui rompit le silence.  
  
Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute.  
  
Pourtant c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de prendre la coupe en même temps, tous les deux.  
  
Et c'est moi qui aie accepté ! Et puis tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un portoloin et qu'il allait nous mener tout droit à. Lui.  
  
Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. C'est à peine si j'ose regarder Cho en face.  
  
Ahhh. Cho ! soupira-t-il avec une once de nostalgie dans la voix.  
  
Au fait, elle. elle t'a vu ?  
  
Oui et contrairement à ce que je croyais, elle avait l'air heureuse de me voir.  
  
Elle t'aime toujours ?  
  
Oui et non. Elle m'aime en tant qu'ami. Elle m'a toujours aimé comme cela. Même si on est sortit ensemble, c'était surtout parce que l'on s'appréciait. De toute façon, son c?ur était déjà prit. Mais j'ai juré de ne rien dire ! ajouta-t-il d'un air irréprochable.  
  
Elle aime un autre garçon ?  
  
Tu as l'air déçu !  
  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre.  
  
Elle à dût m'en vouloir quand Tu-Sais-Qui a. enfin t'as. tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Harry lui-même fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir prononcer le nom de Voldemort devant Cédric. Après tout c'était compréhensible, de ne pas dire le nom d'un meurtrier à sa victime.  
  
Non pas du tout, nous en avons parlé pendant le repas tout à l'heure. Au contraire elle t'est reconnaissante d'avoir ramené mon corps. Et moi aussi je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Bon, je ne vais pas te dire tout ce que Cho m'a dit. Je pense que le mieux serait que vous en parliez tous les deux. De plus, il se fait tard et je te rappelle que tu as cours demain alors il faut être en forme pour ton premier jour de cours.  
  
Oui tu as raison Cédric. Bonne nuit alors et à plus tard j'espère.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous aurons l'occasion de nous rencontrer dans les couloirs un de ces jours.  
  
Sur ce, ils se quittèrent et Harry rejoignit son dortoir où l'attendait Ron. Ils se couchèrent et Harry, avant de s'endormir repensa à sa journée qui avait été plutôt mouvementée.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Si j'ai pas mal de Review d'ici ce soir je mettrais peut être le chapitre 7 ou alors ce sera mercredi ou vendredi, tout dépend de vous. Du chantage ? Ouais, et alors ? LOL ! Et n'oublions pas l'éternelle rengaine :  
  
Une review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est lourd de sous-entendus mais c'est tellement bien pour un auteur de savoir ce que l'on pense de ce qu'il écrit.  
  
Je remercie Sailor digital : Dans le chapitre 1, ils boivent du champagne pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry qui, selon les dires de Voldemort, sera son dernier anniversaire.  
  
Merci à Xadroin pour son email qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.  
  
Voulez-vous que je fasse un résumé du chapitre précédent au début de chaque chapitre ? Ce serait peut être plus simple pour vous y retrouver.  
  
Si vous voulez, je pourrais mettre des chapitres en milieu de semaine, ce qui ferait deux au lieu d'un chapitre par semaine. Par contre, je ne remercierais les reviewers (s'il y en a) que tous les deux chapitres car la semaine je suis en internat et il m'est impossible de rajouter les remerciements. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	7. Impromutuar vox

Chapitre 7 : « Impromutuar vox »  
  
  
  
Quand il se réveilla, Harry mit un petit moment pour émerger et se remémorer les événements de la veille. C'est incroyable. Lui, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. De plus, il était enfin chez lui, dans cet immense château. Qu'il s'y sentait bien dans cette chambre aux rideaux et aux baldaquins de velours rouge ! Il était tellement heureux. Il s'étira tout en souriant, mais tout à coup, son sourire se figea et disparu. Un autre événement lui était revenu en mémoire et il sentit son c?ur s'assombrir. Rose, qu'il trouvait si gentille, si douce, si belle, et qui avait rembarré Malefoy, était à Serpentard contre son gré. La pauvre ! Harry soupira et regarda sa montre. 7 heures ! Il décida de s'habiller en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Quand il fut entièrement prêt il vit qu'il était largement temps de réveiller ses amis, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient en retard dès leur première heure de cours. !  
  
Debout là-dedans, c'est l'heure de se lever ! cria-t-il.  
  
Son appel énergique n'eût aucun effet sur ses amis si ce n'est que Neville se mit à ronfler.  
  
Allez bande de fainéants, il faut aller en cours !  
  
Les ronflements de Neville se firent encore plus bruyants.  
  
Debout ! Nous avons cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Mrs Sanders ! mentit-il.  
  
Quatre têtes émergèrent des lits et Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean se précipitèrent sur leurs vêtements pour s'habiller à toute vitesse, Ron allant plus vite que tous les autres. Six minutes et dix-huit secondes plus tard, Harry et Ron sortirent de leur dortoir pour se rendre à la salle commune où Hermione les attendait. Ensemble, ils descendirent les étages et de dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où environ la moitié des élèves du collège étaient déjà. Peu de temps après, tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre bruyamment leur petit-déjeuner. Les emplois du temps leurs furent distribués et Harry lut avec déception qu'ils commençaient par Divination dès huit heures. Ron lui reprocha d'avoir mentit en disant qu'ils avaient cours avec Mrs Sanders. Par contre, en reportant son regard sur la suite, Harry vit qu'ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, juste après la Divination, ce qui plut à Harry. Tout en déjeunant, il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard et vit Rose, assise toute seule au bout d'une table. Elle semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes en permanence, son regard était livide, absent, et son visage exprimait très clairement la tristesse. Ce qu'il vit en suite lui coupa l'appétit. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle en roulant des mécaniques, l'air plus prétentieux et arrogant que jamais. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sous le regard coléreux de Pansy Parkinson. Là, il commença à lui parler.  
  
Sûrement en train de lui raconter sa vie, pensa Harry.  
  
Mais à son grand soulagement, il vit Rose le regarder avec des yeux encore plus assassins que ceux que Pansy lui lançait. Elle lui dit quelque chose sur un ton apparemment pas très agréable car Malefoy se leva, tourna les talons, partit le pif en l'air et alla s'asseoir à côté de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Peu à peu, la salle se vida et Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires dans les dortoirs. Ensuite Hermione partit à son cours d'études des Runes et Ron et Harry montèrent dans les tours pour assister à leur cours de Divination.  
  
Bonjour mes chéris, les accueilli le professeur Trelawney, je savais que vous alliez arriver en retard.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre qui indiquait 7 heures 56.  
  
Nous allons commencer ce trimestre en étudiant les rêves prémonitoires, qui peuvent être un très bon moyen de prédire l'avenir.  
  
Oh pas ça je vous en prit ! dit Harry juste assez haut pour que Ron l'entende.  
  
Nous allons commencer sans plus tarder. Continua-t-elle. Vous allez-vous asseoir juste devant mon fauteuil, ensuite je vous interrogerai chacun votre tour sur un rêve que vous avez fait et dont vous aimeriez connaître la signification.  
  
Les élèves obéirent et se placèrent devant le fauteuil où s'installait le professeur. Bien sûr, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient au premier rang.  
  
Mr Londubat, commencez.  
  
Neville tressaillit, commença à bafouiller, puis finalement parvint à expliquer son rêve.  
  
Je. je suis. je rêve que je. je suis dans une sorte de. de prison. Je vois mes. mes parents qui sont derrière des barreaux. Ils ont une attitude étrange. On dirait qu'ils ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font. Ensuite, une forte lumière blanche jaillit et m'aveugle. Et là, je me retrouve dans une jolie pièce, avec mes parents, sans barreaux qui nous séparent et. ils ont repris leur attitude normale.  
  
Neville s'arrêta, incapable d'ajouter un mot, visiblement secoué par l'émotion.  
  
Harry comprit de quoi Neville parlait. Dumbledore le lui avait expliqué l'année dernière. Les parents de Neville avaient subi le sortilège impardonnable Doloris et avaient complètement perdu la raison depuis. Ils ne reconnaissaient même plus Neville quand il venait les voir pendant ses vacances.  
  
Eh bien mon chéri, commença le professeur Trelawney, il me semble que ce rêve est très clair. Les choses vont s'arranger pour vous et pour vos parents. C'est un rêve positif.  
  
La joie se dessinait sur le visage de Neville et pour une fois, Harry pensa que ce serait une bonne chose que Trelawney ne se trompe pas. Ainsi, elle interrogea plusieurs élèves durant presque deux heures sur leurs rêves et en donnait à chaque fois les significations. Le moment tant redouté de Harry arriva irrémédiablement.  
  
Harry, voulez-vous nous faire part de l'un de vos rêves ?  
  
Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse à la meilleure excuse pour ne pas faire l'exercice.  
  
Je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves, mentit-il.  
  
Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas gênant, vous allez vous allonger sur le lit au fond de la salle.  
  
C'est pas vrai ! pensa Harry.  
  
Il se leva en ruminant et se dirigea vers le lit que lui désignait son professeur. Et s'il pensait à Cho dans son rêve ? Il aurait l'air ridicule et toute l'école se moquerait de lui ! Pire. si Cho l'apprenait ? Essayant de ne pas y penser, Harry s'assis sur le lit chaud et douillet. Il était si confortable qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
Harry se trouvait dans un cimetière obscur à la végétation abondante. Le silence qui planait n'avait rien de rassurant. Soudain, il sentit une présence à côté de lui et tourna subitement la tête. Avec horreur il reconnu Cédric, bien vivant qui le regardait aussi.  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
A ce moment là, il comprit. Tout allait recommencer, toute cette horreur. Exactement mot pour mot, geste pour geste.  
  
Non, répondit-il. Est-ce que ça fait partit de la tâche ?  
  
Harry voulait lui dire qu'il fallait absolument partir d'ici le plus vite possible mais il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles. C'était comme si quelqu'un parlait à sa place.  
  
Je ne sais pas, répondit Cédric, l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?  
  
Oui, dit Harry.  
  
Comme trois mois plus tôt Harry sentait qu'on les observait et il jetait frénétiquement des coups d'?il autour de lui.  
  
Oh non, ça y est, pensa-t-il alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers eux. Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice. Il tomba par terre, lâchant sa baguette, fermant les yeux tant la douleur était insupportable.  
  
Tue l'autre, dit une voie aiguë.  
  
- Avada Kedrava !  
  
Non !!!!!!!!!!!! cria Harry intérieurement.  
  
Une lueur verte jaillit et Harry sentit quelqu'un s'effondrer à côté de lui dans un bruit sourd. Cédric était tombé, mort, à côté de lui. Harry fit tout pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'était plus maître de ses gestes. Son ami avait le visage figé, ses yeux gris grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte de surprise. L'homme encapuchonné prit Harry par les épaules et l'entraîna vers une pierre tombale, celle des Jedusor. Il sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Comme il se débattait, l'homme le gifla et Harry reconnu alors la personne, à son doigt manquant.  
  
Vous, dit-il à Queudver.  
  
Pour l'empêcher de parler, celui-ci le bâillonna et s'en alla. Une étoffe était par terre et quand elle se mit à remuer, la douleur à sa cicatrice se raviva de plus belle. Il y eut un long sifflement à ses pieds et Harry vit un serpent qui ondulait près de lui.  
  
Ensuite, tout se passa à une vitesse fulgurante, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche « avance rapide » du magnétoscope. L'horrible réincarnation de Voldemort, le retour effrayant des mangemorts, le cadeau de la main d'argent à Queudver, Voldemort lui touchant la joue de son long doigt et décharné alors que la brûlure de sa cicatrice devient insupportable, les explications des ses 13 années de survie maudite, la douleur indescriptible du sortilège Doloris que Voldemort lui avait jeté au point qu'il en ait envie de mourir. Ensuite vint le duel, de nouveau il dut subir le sortilège Doloris, puis l'affrontement de leurs baguettes, l'apparition du dôme lumineux les séparant des mangemorts, et enfin les corps de Cédric, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkings, sa mère et son père qui surgissent de sa baguette, les indications de son père : sa seule chance de survie, la rupture du lien qui unissait les deux baguettes, la fuite à travers les tombes du cimetière, Voldemort qui le poursuit, Cédric qui est trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le tirer jusqu'au Portoloin, et, juste à temps, il lança le sortilège Accio pour amener le trophée à lui, il le saisit par l'anse et. le trou noir.  
  
Harry entendait des murmures autour de lui, des reniflements, des plaintes mais il n'arrivait pas à rouvrir les yeux, ou plutôt ne voulait pas les rouvrir. Il avait tout revécu, tout, à cause d'un professeur trop insistant et entêté, tout. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Trelawney, les yeux embués, l'air profondément choqué.  
  
Harry ! fit la voix angoissée de Ron. Tu. je suis désolé.  
  
Désolé pourquoi ? demanda Harry un peu aigrement.  
  
Pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. car c'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Oui Ron, c'est ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, lâcha-t-il.  
  
Plusieurs exclamations d'horreur s'élevèrent dans la salle.  
  
Mon pauvre petit ! dit le professeur Trelawney. Vous êtes maudit ! Cela a été horrible.  
  
Oui ça a été horrible ! hurla Harry en se levant brusquement du lit pour se diriger vers la trappe de la sortie. Et c'est de votre faute si je l'ai vécu une nouvelle fois ! Entièrement de votre faute !!!  
  
Mais.  
  
Non, taisez-vous, j'en ai assez de vous entendre dire que je suis maudit, qu je vais bientôt mourir. J'en ai plus qu'assez même. Au revoir ! continua- t-il de hurler en ouvrant la trappe d'un coup de pied pour s'y engouffrer et sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante.  
  
Il descendit les étages aussi vite qu'il put, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il allait, suivant son instinct. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui.  
  
Harry attend. !  
  
Laisse moi Ron !  
  
Non tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais. je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami !  
  
Harry s'arrêta de courir. Oui Ron était son ami, oui il avait besoin de lui parler, oui il le savait.  
  
Excuse-moi, Ron. c'est juste que c'était trop insupportable de revivre ça une deuxième fois. Excuse-moi d'avoir réagit si violemment.  
  
Je comprends tout à fait ne t'en fais pas. Peut être pourrais-tu en parler avec Cédric.  
  
Je lui ai déjà parlé hier soir.  
  
Et que t'a-t-il dit ?  
  
Que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je n'y suis pour rien et qu'il ne m'en veut pas du tout.  
  
Alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Si Cédric a dit que tu n'y pouvais rien c'est que c'est vrai ! Allez, nous avons cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Mrs Sanders, voilà qui va te remonter le moral. On y va ?  
  
Oui, on y va. dit platement Harry avec un faible sourire pour son ami.  
  
Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur cours, le charmant professeur Sanders faisait entrer ses élèves dans sa salle.  
  
Bienvenue à votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal en ma compagnie, commença-t-elle sans même leur avoir accordé un regard quand ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table où Hermione les attendait. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel pour me familiariser avec vos noms et vous. Veuillez lever la main quand je dirais le vôtre.  
  
Lavande Brown.  
  
Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Neville Londubat.  
  
Patil Parvati.  
  
Un à un, les élèves levaient la main et le professeur Sanders levait la tête pour les repérer. En la regardant avec insistance, Harry eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu sans en être convaincu pour autant. Tout à coup, elle devit plus pâle que la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, sa respiration se fit saccadée et l'effroi se lisait sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ses pensées, reprit profondément sa respiration et parvint à articuler faiblement :  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry leva la main, légèrement agacé par ce comportement étrange à cause de son nom et rencontra le regard perdu de son professeur. Elle ferma les yeux et un tic agita les coins de sa bouche.  
  
Oui bien sûr, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
De nouveau elle agita la tête et elle sembla reprendre son comportement habituel. Harry mit cet étrange comportement sur le compte de sa « célébrité », comme d'habitude.  
  
Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à tenir tête aux Vanitarus. Comme leur nom l'indique, ces créatures aiment se vanter. Ils vivent essentiellement dans l'eau douce dont ils émergent uniquement pour attirer leur proie. Ils se nourrissent la plupart du temps d'humains. La personne qui les écoute se pavoiser est irrémédiablement attirée par eux et, quand ils sont en eau suffisamment profonde, ils noient l'imprudent pour ensuite le dévorer. Vous verrez, cela peut être très utile et très amusant d'apprendre à les combattre. Cependant, ceux du lac de Poudlard sont inoffensifs.  
  
Il sortirent donc dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le lac où se reflétait le soleil de plomb. Cette vue réchauffa un peu le c?ur de Harry.  
  
Mettez-vous ici en demi-cercle et ne vous approchez pas trop près pour le moment. Tout d'abord, sachez que les Vanitarus sont plus redoutables que l'on pourrait le croire à première vue. Il existe des Vanitarus femelles, qui s'en prennent aux hommes et des Vanitarus mâles, qui s'en prennent aux femmes. Maintenant regardez bien, je vais vous faire une démonstration.  
  
Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau froide du lac et l'agita, comme elle l'aurait fait pour attirer un chaton désireux de jouer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette jaillit de l'eau, provoquant de petite vague sur la berge. Harry avait déjà vu des sirènes et les Vanitarus leur ressemblaient juste pour la queue de poisson et le buste humain, et ils étaient aussi beaucoup plus agréables à regarder. Les sirènes qu'il avait vu au tournoie des trois sorciers avaient la peau grisâtre, de longs cheveux emmêlés vert foncé, des yeux jaunes, leurs dents n'étaient pas soignées, et ils avaient des queues de poissons argentées. En revanche, le Vanitarus mâle qui était apparu avait la peau semblable à celle des humains, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, des cheveux châtains, soignés, et ses dents étincelaient de blancheur. Aussitôt sortit de l'eau, il commençait à se targuer d'avoir le plus beau visage, le plus beau corps. Le professeur Sanders prit un ton flegmatique pour lui dire d'un ton moqueur :  
  
Tépabo.  
  
Le Vanitarus s'arrêta aussitôt, comme s'il avait reçu un choc. Il jeta un regard éberlué au professeur, lui jeta un caillou, qu'elle évita de justesse, tout en vociférant un chapelet de jurons. Puis, il plongea d'en l'eau en faisant tout son possible pour éclabousser cette importune. Tous rirent de la réaction de la créature y comprit du professeur Sanders, mouillée de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Comme vous venez de le voir, les Vanitarus ont un très grand ego. Faites donc bien attention à eux. Qui veut essayer maintenant ?  
  
Naturellement, Hermione leva précipitamment la main, désireuse d'affronter à son tour un Vanitarus. Bien entendu, elle réussit à la perfection son exercice sur un beau blond aux yeux vert. Celui-ci fut très vexé et lui lança des algues à la figure. A leur tour, Harry et Ron essayèrent. Quand il vit sortir une jolie brune aux yeux bleu translucide du lac, il resta un moment à l'admirer, ne pouvant se résoudre à la faire disparaître. Mais étrangement, il résista à l'appel qu'elle lui lança et ne bougea pas de sa place, et resta à l'observer, tranquillement. A contre c?ur, il se décida à utiliser à formule pour la faire fuir car il sentait que quelques garçons commençaient à s'agiter derrière lui. La Vanitarus en fut très blessée et fondit en larmes avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Le professeur Sanders fut visiblement très impressionnée par sa résistance. Ron ne s'en tira pas aussi facilement. Sous le charme d'une de ces créatures, il laissa tomber sa baguette magique, plongea sans prévenir dans l'eau glacée du lac et se mit à nager en direction de sa tentatrice. Il fut sauvé à temps de la noyade par le professeur Sanders qui le fit s'envoler dans les airs pour le ramener en sécurité sur a berge sous les regards hilares de ses camarades.  
  
Bon, vous ne vous en êtes pas mal tiré dans l'ensemble ! dit-elle quand elle eut fini, elle aussi, de rire. Révisez bien vos notes pour la prochaine fois, on ne sait jamais. J'ajoute points à Gryffondor : cinq points pour la performance de Mrs Granger, dix points à Mr Po. Potter pour sa résistance au charme de sa Vanitarus et enfin, cinq points à Mr Weasley pour nous avoir bien fait rire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et une bonne fin de journée.  
  
Et elle partit au château, en direction de la Grande Salle, suivie de ses élèves affamés.  
  
Ca alors, fit Hermione une fois qu'ils se furent installés à leur table, elle est vraiment très compétente. et très gentille.  
  
Et tellement belle, ajouta Ron en soupirant, les yeux au ciel.  
  
Il reporta son regard à la table des professeurs, et fut tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait mit son coude dans le beurre, au grand agacement d'Hermione et à l'amusement de Harry.  
  
Ron dévora son repas sous les regards étonnés de ses deux amis.  
  
Ben quoi ? C'est que j'ai faim moi ! La baignade ça creuse. tenta-t-il de se justifier, piteusement.  
  
Bientôt un grand brouhaha s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
Voilà le courrier ! s'exclama Hermione, comme impatiente.  
  
Un hibou s'arrêta devant elle et lui apporta deux lettres. L'une d'entre elle était son abonnement à la Gazette du sorcier et l'autre c'était.  
  
Vicky, c'est ça ? lui demanda Ron acerbement.  
  
Hermione rougit et fourra rapidement la lettre dans sa poche avant que Ron ne puisse l'attraper. A ce moment, un hibou arriva devant Harry et lui tendit une lettre, dispensant Hermione de répondre à son grand soulagement.  
  
Oh ! Mon premier numéro du Quidditch Magazine ! s'écria-t-il en dépliant le journal.  
  
Ron se joint à lui pour feuilleter la revue, tout en continuant à manger. Quand il l'eut fini, il reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentard. Rose se tenait toujours à l'écart, le regardant le vide en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière comme le font souvent les enfants autistes. Son assiette était toujours remplie au rabord mais elle ne semblait guère s'y intéresser. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et une vague d'agacement monta en lui. Malgré qu'elle soit à Serpentard, il l'aimait bien, elle était tellement gentille. De plus, elle semblait si malheureuse d'y être. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais cela n'aurait pas été bien vu, tant du côté des Gryffondor que des Serpentard. Harry dirigea donc son attention sur la table des professeurs, ce qui lui ramena aussitôt le sourire. Rogue dévorait Mrs Sanders des yeux. Sentant son regard trop insistant, elle se tourna vers lui, gênée, et engagea la conversation, visiblement à contre c?ur. Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui le sortit de sa contemplation.  
  
Qu'avons-nous comme cours cet après-midi Harry ?  
  
Hein. heu. tu disais. ?  
  
Je te demandais si tu savais quel cours nous avons après ?  
  
Ah heu. attend je regarde.  
  
Harry sortit son emploie du temps de sa poche et le déplia pour le lire.  
  
Oh misère, Potions ! Oh non, catastrophe. avec les Serpentard ! s'écria-il apitoyé.  
  
Ses amis firent une grimace de dégoût mais subitement le visage de Ron s'illumina.  
  
Mais Harry c'est super !!!  
  
Hein ?  
  
Mais oui, avec les Serpentard, on va voir Rose !  
  
A leur tour, Harry et Hermione sourirent et Harry sentit son c?ur se réchauffer. Pour une fois, il était pressé d'assister à un cours avec les Serpentard.  
  
Pour une fois, ils arrivèrent en avance pour leur cours de Potions ; ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour et surtout ne pas perdre de point pour Gryffondor. Ron s'assit entre Harry et Hermione, laissant une place libre à côté de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose arriva dans la salle de classe, peu avant le début du cours.  
  
Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ? lui demanda gentiment Harry.  
  
Le visage de son amie s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Quand elle fut installée, Rogue entra dans la salle.  
  
Cooper, que faîtes-vous ? dit-il d'une voix tranchante.  
  
Je. je m'assois à côté de Harry. Dit-elle d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux.  
  
Une Serpentard ne s'assoit jamais à côté d'un Gryffondor, Cooper ! rugit- il. Est-ce clair ? Allez plutôt vous asseoir à côté de Malefoy, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.  
  
Rose fit une grimace de dégoût, se leva en marmonnant des insultes destinées au professeur et alla s'asseoir lentement à côté de Malefoy qui arborait un sourire goguenard.  
  
Vous dîtes, Cooper ?  
  
Rien, professeur.  
  
J'espère bien ! Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire la potion « impromutuar vox ». Elle sert à prendre la voix de quelqu'un. Vous allez vous aider de votre livre des « Potions Magiques » à la page 55. Ensuite vous la boirez après avoir prononcer le nom de celui dont vous voulez prendre la voix. Comme vous allez tester votre potion et que je ne les vérifierais pas avant, je vous conseil de la réussir. N'est-ce pas Londubat ?  
  
Les rires sarcastiques des Serpentard firent rougir Neville encore plus que la remarque acerbe de son professeur.  
  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Harry s'affaira à préparer la potion plutôt compliquée, et la termina en même temps que Ron. Hermione quant à elle l'avait terminée depuis longtemps mais elle les attendait pour la tester. Ils la burent un même temps, après un rapide coup d'?il entres eux.  
  
Harry, Harry ! Ca va Harry ? Je peux prendre une photo de toi, s'il te plaît Harry ! dit-il en mimant Colin tenant un appareil photo. Et tu pourras me signer un autographe ?  
  
Harry gloussa discrètement pour ne pas se faire entendre de Rogue. Je ne suis pas Harry ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude, mais étrangement ressemblante à la sienne.  
  
Tu as pris les voix de qui ? demanda Ron de la voix criarde du deuxième année.  
  
De. de mon père ! dit Harry avec émotion.  
  
Oh. fit Ron interdit. Tu as presque la même voix que lui, en moins grave.  
  
Alorrrs les garrrçons, ça a marrrché ? fit la voix de Victor Krum à côté d'eux.  
  
C'était Hermione.  
  
Oh Viktor Krum ! s'écria Ron avec la voix de Colin. Un autographe s'il te plaît. Mon nom est Crivey. Colin Crivey. Oh merci Vicky, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! Avec Harry bien sûr !  
  
Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent si bien qu'ils ne virent pas Malefoy boire sa potion après avoir murmuré quelque chose.  
  
Ils cessèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent Rogue, le dos tourné, écrire leurs noms au tableau avec en face de chacun d'eux, « -5 points pour Gryffondor ».  
  
Rogue ! Va mettre ton nez crochu ailleurs voir si j'y suis ! cria la voix de Harry.  
  
Surpris, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et virent Malefoy qui les regardait d'un air goguenard.  
  
Potter ! rugit Rogue. Comment osez-vous ? Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, nous irons nous expliquer chez Dumbledore. Continua-t-il en ajouta un zéro derrière les -5 points qu'il avait déjà, le transformant ainsi en -50 points.  
  
Mais professeur. c'est Malefoy qui.  
  
Rogue se retourna vers Harry, les traits furieux, le foudroyant du regard. Mais étrangement ses traits s'adoucirent et son rictus se transforma en une sorte de sourire sadique.  
  
Comme c'est mignon ! dit-il enfin. Potter junior prend la voix de son défunt père, Potter senior. C'est marrant Potter, que vous ayez prit sa voix, ainsi la ressemblance est complète ! La même arrogance ! Votre cas n'était déjà pas très brillant, Potter, mais là, ça atteint le comble. Cela en devient même inquiétant.  
  
Rogue s'avança vers Harry qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, obligeant ainsi Rogue à baisser les siens. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses parents.  
  
Vous avez tous les deux le même dédain pour les règlements. Vous vous croyez tout permis et au-dessus de tout. Vous vous pavanez dans les couloirs, suivit par une troupe de lèches bottes.  
  
Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, s'infiltrer dans ses veines, pour remonter, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, jusqu'au moment où elle atteindrait le point sensible.  
  
Si cela continue, vous allez devenir comme lui, un bon à rien.  
  
Cette fois, s'en était de trop, la colère avait atteint son c?ur.  
  
Ce n'était pas un bon à rien, cria-t-il sous le regard médusé de tous les élèves y comprit des Serpentard.  
  
C'était un voyou, il a essayé de me tuer !  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant face à Rogue.  
  
Non, vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas lui et que s'il n'avait pas été là, vous seriez peut être mort ! Il vous a sauvé la vie, et ça vous a aigri d'avoir une dette envers votre pire ennemi ! Et même s'il avait vraiment fait ce que vous prétendez, moi JE NE VOUS AI RIEN FAIT ! hurla-t- il tendit que ces amis essayaient de le faire asseoir en lui disant de se calmer.  
  
Vous ne m'avez rien fait ? demanda Rogue d'une voix étrangement calme. Le simple fait que vous soyez son fils me suffit pour vous haïr. Dit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
  
Et bien je préfère largement être son fils que le vôtre ! dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.  
  
Clac !!!!!  
  
Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la main surgir et s'abattre sur sa joue et il vacilla sous le choc. Une trace rouge se dessinait peu à peu sur son membre endolori et il posa la main dessus en ancrant son regard dans celui de son professeur. Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaient par ce qu'il venait de se passer et aucun n'osait bouger, de peur de se faire remarquer. Prenant l'entêtement de Harry à le regarder dans les yeux pour de l'insolence, il l'empoigna par le col et le secoua comme un prunier. Finalement, il finit par lâcher sa prise et poussa Harry en arrière, ce qui le fit retomber sur sa chaise. Rogue tourna les talons, furieux, et alla se rasseoir à son bureau d'un pas raide. Pendant tout ce temps la classe avait retenu son souffle, anxieuse de voir comment tout cela aller se terminer.  
  
Cooper ! Montrez-nous si vous avez réussi l'exercice ! bougonna-t-il. Allez parler !  
  
Rose, pâle de terreur fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
Comment ça non ? Allez dépêcher vous au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !  
  
Rose refusa une nouvelle fois en baissant ses yeux brillants.  
  
Cooper ! Vous avez cinq seconde pour me dire une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi, sinon j'enlève encore cinquante points à Gryffondor !  
  
A Gryffondor ?! Mais je suis à Serpentard, les Gryffondor n'y sont pour rien ! Je. Rose s'arrêta subitement, le visage horrifié.  
  
Elle avait parlé, malgré elle, sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de se trahir.  
  
Harry lui aussi se figea tandis que les paroles de Rose se répercutaient dans sa tête. Cette voix de femme qu'elle avait prise, il l'avait déjà entendue. Mais où ? Qui était-ce ?  
  
En face de lui, Rogue ne soufflait mot et il était devenu pâle. Pâle comme si la mort venait de frapper à sa porte, pâle comme s'il venait de voir une personne disparue depuis longtemps.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bon, j'avais déjà mis ce chapitre mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il était tout collé, donc pas agréable à lire. J'espère que c'est mieux comme ça. Et j'avais oublié de mettre mon éternel refrain qui fait c**** tout le monde :  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !!!  
  
Merci a Terry et à Sailor digital pour les Review !!!!!!  
  
Le chapitre 8 devrait arriver ce week-end !  
  
Biz' à tous 


	8. La selection

Chapitre 8 : La sélection  
  
  
  
La semaine passa à toute vitesse et sans incidents pour les trois amis. Rogue avait même oublié de punir ou d'enlever des points à Harry, au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Comme les avait prévenue le professeur Sanders, ils eurent un test sur les Vanitarus qui s'avéra plutôt simple à réussir. Pour la première partie du test, l'épreuve écrite, ils durent décrire les créatures et les présenter. Le deuxième partie fut physique, et ils durent affronter chacun leur tour ces « sale bestioles » comme les appelaient Ron, qui, lors du test n'eut aucun problème à maîtriser la situation, contrairement à la dernière fois. Tous pour se réjouir. Pourtant la voix qu'avait prit Rose lors de ce fameux cours de Potions continuait de hanter Harry. Elle n'était toujours pas intégrée aux Serpentard et ne faisait rien pour, au grand désespoir de Malefoy qui persistait à lui tourner autour tel un rapace autour de sa proie. Elle était donc obligée de la rabrouer chaque fois qu'il devenait trop encombrant. De grandes cernes mauves se creusaient sous ses yeux et elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots à tous moments ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Pansy Parkinson qui faisait tous pour porter ses nerfs à bout.  
  
Le samedi, comme ils n'avaient pas cours, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid en fin de matinée. Ils partirent donc dans le parc, empruntèrent la douce pente menant à la cabane de leur ami et frappèrent à la lourde porte en bois. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit à l'intérieur et au bout d'une minutes, Hagrid ne leur avait toujours pas ouvert, ce qui ne correspondait pas ave ses habitudes.  
  
Hagrid ouvrez, c'est nous ! dit Harry.  
  
Tu crois qu'il est là ? Il est peut être dans la forêt interdite en train de chercher des monstres mangeurs d'hommes pour le cours de demain !  
  
Ron ! Hagrid ne prendrait jamais des créatures mangeuses d'hommes pour ses cours !  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, visiblement pas convaincu par les affirmations d'Hermione.  
  
Bon, je sais qu'il a une passion pour toutes les créatures dangereuses mais de là a.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Quoi.  
  
Tais-toi s'il te plaît ! Nous savons aussi bien les uns que les autres que Hagrid n'est pas vraiment conscient du danger que représentent certaines. de ces créatures. Continua Ron s'en remarquer le regard offusqué d'Hermione.  
  
Il n'y a pas un bruit à l'intérieur et normalement, Crokdur aurait dut japper pour signaler notre présence. dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation de ses amis.  
  
Peut être qu'il a emmené Crokdur avec lui !  
  
Oui sûrement. De toutes façon, on le verra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner ! Il ne raterait jamais un repas. A ce propos, on ferait bien d'y aller car sinon on risque de louper le repas !  
  
Oui tu as raison, rentrons.  
  
Comme toujours, la salle était bruyante en présence de tous les élèves ravis à l'idée d'un bon repas. Ils allèrent donc s'installer près des jumeaux Weasley, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Harry observa la table des professeurs comme il se plaisait tant à faire mais, cette fois, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Hermione, Ron, chuchota-t-il en se penchant en avant de sorte, Hagrid n'est pas à la table des professeurs !  
  
A leur tour, ses deux amis se tournèrent vivement vers la table où effectivement il manquait une personne.  
  
Mais où est-il, ça ne lui ressemble pas. commença Hermione.  
  
Oui c'est étrange. Harry, tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore ? Il t'aime bien, peut être qu'il te dirait quelque chose.  
  
Je ne sais pas. je. commença-t-il, mai il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui ramena aussitôt le silence dans la salle.  
  
Chers élèves, je vous rappelle que la sélection du nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor se déroulera cet après-midi à quinze heures sur le terrain du stade. Tous les élèves de l'école sont conviés à y assister. Les élèves de Gryffondor se présentant pour ce poste doivent arriver une demi- heure plus tôt, soit à quatorze heures trente. Le jury sera composé de Mr Dubois qui nous à fait l'honneur de venir malgré son emploie du temps chargé, Mr Potter, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, Mr Dumbledore et moi- même. Mr Jordan commentera la sélection. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.  
  
La nouvelle fut acclamée par de bruyants applaudissements, surtout de la part de la maison concernée.  
  
Comme à chaque repas depuis la rentrée, Harry risque un ?il à la table des Serpentard. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Malefoy s'était assis juste à côté de Rose et venait de lui passer un bras sur ses épaule et il arborait un air conquérant. Rose semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et son teint qui était devenu pâle, faisait plus penser à une morte qu'à une vivante. Harry se figea soudain, retenant son souffle, vit Malefoy se pencher lentement vers le cou de Rose pour y déposer délicatement un baiser. D'où, il était, il vit nettement Rose tressaillir au contact de la bouche de l'importun sur sa peau tendre. Harry, quand à lui, sentit son déjeuner remonter dangereusement dans son ?sophage. Rose se leva d'un seul bon et regarda Malefoy de ses yeux furieux, lui dit quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre de sa table et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant après lui avoir donné la gifle du siècle. Harry était pétrifié par la scène, surtout quand Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent, menaçant, en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour la rattraper. Pourtant, Malefoy esquissa un geste pour leur dire de se rasseoir, toujours en tenant dans sa main sa joue brûlante. A part Harry et quelques Serpentard, personne n'avait remarqué la scène. Harry se leva donc, sans donner d'explications à ses amis, et se dirigea à son tour, le plus calmement possible, vers la sortie, essayant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Malefoy. Une fois sortit, il aperçu Rose qui montait les escaliers aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes. Il se lança donc à sa poursuite, le c?ur battant la chamade, dans les grands escaliers de marbre. Des pleurs lui parvenaient aux oreilles, ce qui lui fit accélérer sa vitesse. Quand enfin il arriva en haut des marches, en sueur, le souffle court et les jambes courbatues, il aperçu Rose, repliée sur elle- même, la tête dans ses genoux, dans l'angle sombre d'un couloir. Lentement, sans bruit, il s'approcha de son amie il s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis, doucement, il posa son bras sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter, levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.  
  
Harry. murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Rose. je. j'ai vu ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
Rose se mit à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Je suis fier de toi ! Quelle raclée tu lui as mis ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.  
  
Rose gloussa légèrement au souvenir de la gifle.  
  
Il le méritait ! continua Harry. Tu sais, je suis fier de toi ! Mais ce qui me fait de la peine c'est de te voir tout le temps seule.  
  
Je préfère être seul que de me lier d'amitié avec ces. ces.  
  
Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, n'en dit pas plus ! Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avec nous, on s'amuserait bien !  
  
Etrangement, il sentit Rose se mettre à trembler à côté de lui et entendit une plainte.  
  
Harry, se serait avec plaisir, mais. je ne peux pas.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Rose ferma les yeux et réprima une grimace en essayant d'avaler sa salive. Harry resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour la réconforter.  
  
Tu sais. tu es un peu comme la s?ur que je n'ai jamais eu, dit-il sincèrement. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours alors que l'on s'est rencontré il y a peine une semaine.  
  
Rose leva brusquement la tête vers lui, avec une expression étonnée et la bouche entrouverte.  
  
Tu. tu ressens vraiment ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
Oui, pas toi ?  
  
Si justement.  
  
Harry lui tendit la main avec un sourire.  
  
Amis ?  
  
Amis ! dit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire.  
  
Puis, comme si quelqu'un le lui ordonnait, elle alla poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme qui, surpris, la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche, à un rythme apaisant, profitant aussi bien l'un que l'autre du réconfort que ce moment leur procurait.  
  
  
  
Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es parti si subitement tout à l'heure ! demanda Ron pour la cinquième fois depuis que Harry était revenu.  
  
Non ! En plus je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller dans la tribune d'honneur avec le reste du jury, dit Harry d'un ton quelque peu agacé.  
  
Bon alors à toute suite !se résigna Ron.  
  
Harry partit à grand pas vers les tribunes où Olivier Dubois, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient déjà installés.  
  
Bonjour Harry !  
  
Bonjour Olivier, tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui ça va. Félicitation pour ta nomination.  
  
Merci. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu avais donné ton avis sur ma nomination.  
  
Oui, j'ai juste dit que tu me semblais le plus méritant pour occuper ce poste. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons gagné autant de matchs ! En plus, Dumbledore et McGonagall était tout à fait d'accord avec moi alors la question ne s'est pas posée longtemps.  
  
Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et balbutia un « merci » reconnaissant.  
  
Tu fais toujours partit de la réserve du Club de Flaquemare ?  
  
Oui, j'ai déjà pu jouer quelques matches pour eux. C'est vraiment une très bonne équipe.  
  
Ah Potter, vous êtes là ! s'exclama McGonagall qui venait juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry. Vous tombez bien, la sélection devrait bientôt commencer mais nous faut d'abord parler de la façon dont les concurrents devront être jugés.  
  
Bonjour Harry ! dit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Bonjour professeur.  
  
Bien, maintenant que tu es là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Voila comment ça va se passer. Les concurrents vont passer un par un, par ordre alphabétique. Leur première épreuve sera de se présenter devant nous et dire ses motivations. Ensuite, ils affronteront Mrs Bell dans un tire au but, épreuve plutôt difficile étant donnée les compétences de Miss Belle dans ce domaine ! Ensuite, ils devront nous faire une démonstration de leur façon de voler. Nous noterons chacune de ses épreuves sur cinq. Vous avez bien compris ?  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et la sélection commença, sur les explications de Dumbledore. Sa voix retentit dans tout le stade et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement.  
  
Chers élèves, nous allons appeler les élèves qui ont postulés pour le poste un part un. Quand ils entendront leur nom, ils devront e présenter au jury, ce qui marque la première épreuve. Ensuite, il y aura des tirs au but pour tester leur capacité. Enfin, la dernière épreuve consistera à montrer leur habilité sur un balai pendant cinq minutes. Chaque épreuve sera notée sur cinq, et, au final, l'élève ayant récolté de plus de points deviendra le nouveau gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Mr Jordan, vous avez la parole !  
  
Les explications de Dumbledore furent ponctuées par les applaudissements des spectateurs.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! retentit la voix amplifiée de Lee Jordan dans tout le stade. Nous allons commencer par le premier concurrent, Mr Colin Crivey.  
  
Oh non, pas lui ! pensa Harry qui ferma les yeux et réprima une grimace.  
  
Ca ne va pas Harry ? demanda Dubois à côté de lui.  
  
Si si, ça peut aller, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.  
  
Peu après, Colin arriva, en volant, devant les tribunes d'honneur où s'était installé le jury.  
  
Bonjour, Harry ! dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.  
  
Bonjour Colin, marmonna Harry.  
  
Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix emplie tout le stade ; tous les spectateurs pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait dans la tribune du jury.  
  
Mr Crivey, commença le professeur McGonagall, avez-vous déjà joué au Quidditch ?  
  
Non professeur, mais je sais bien voler. Et j'étais gardien de football dans l'équipe de mon ancienne école.  
  
Football ? demanda McGonagall les yeux ronds.  
  
Oui, un sport Moldu, justifia Colin.  
  
Bien, dit-elle seulement. Ce sera tout pour ma part.  
  
Mr Crivey, pourriez-vous me citer une des règles du jeu ? questionna Dumbledore.  
  
Heu. ne pas donner des coups de battes à l'adversaire.seulement aux Cognards, répondit-il niaisement.  
  
Merci Crivey.  
  
Quelle est ton équipe préférée pour la coupe d'Angleterre de cette année ? demanda Dubois.  
  
Heu. je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas.  
  
Dubois marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et griffonna sur une feuille quelque chose que devait ressembler à un zéro.  
  
Quelqu'un à une autre question ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
Oui moi ! s'écria Harry. Colin, pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans l'équipe ?  
  
Et bien. je voudrais être dans ton équipe, avec toi, Harry. répondit timidement Colin.  
  
A cet instant, Harry aurait juré entendre des ricanements dans le public, du côté des Serpentard.  
  
Quel nigaud ! pensa-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Bien. Merci Mr Crivey. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bon, alors prenez place devant les buts !  
  
Attention, Colin est en place, commenta Lee, Katie se prépare attention. ettttttt oui ! Il l'a arrêté. Un point pour Colin. Allez, on se concentre. Katie risque de devenir dangereuse si elle ne marque pas ce but ! Attentionnnnnn..oui ! Une point de plus pour Colin. Mais non, ne t'énerve pas Katie ! Troisième Souafle pour Bell. Elle se prépare et. magnifique ! Trois points pour Crivey !  
  
Dans les tribunes, Harry se tassa sur sa chaise. Si jamais Colin était le nouveau gardien, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.  
  
Allez ma belle ! Montre lui de quoi tu es capable toi aussi ! Etttttt.ouahhhhh. quatre points pour Crivey ! Quel beau parcours ! Calme toi Katie, ça ne te servirait à rien de lui taper dessus ! Allez, concentre toi !  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
  
Pitié. pitié. pitié. pensait-il. Pas lui !  
  
Dernière chance pour Katie. Eh.. magnifique ! Un parcours sans faute pour Crivey. Félicitation !  
  
Harry en aurait frappé son front sur la table s'il n'avait craint les regards ahuris des autres membres du jury, sauf peut être de celui de Dubois qui ne semblait pas plus réjouit que lui.  
  
Et maintenant, l'épreuve du vol !  
  
Harry vit avec horreur défiler Colin défiler devant lui, tout sourire, avec une rapidité et une stabilité déroutante.  
  
C'est pas vrai. mais c'est pas vrai. hurlait-il en lui.  
  
Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore quant à eux, souriaient en regardant les prouesses du deuxième année.  
  
Ouah quelle élégance, quel style ! Bravo Colin, magnifique ! C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter, les cinq minutes sont passées.  
  
Bien malgré lui, Harry fut obligé de mettre une bonne note à Colin, sinon, on l'aurait accusé d'impartialité.  
  
Merci, Crivey, lui dit McGonagall avec un léger sourire quand le jeune homme revint vers les tribunes pour saluer son jury.  
  
Et maintenant, nous accueillons le petit frère, Denis Crivey !  
  
Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pensa amèrement Harry.  
  
Finalement, les questions qui lui furent posées ressemblaient plus ou moins à celle de son frère. Il ne réussit à arrêter que trois Souafle sur cinq, et son vol était bon, mais moins que son frère aîné.  
  
Merci Denis ! retentit la voix de Lee Jordan. Et maintenant, voici Neville Londubat !  
  
Harry en aurait déchiré sa feuille de notation de désespoir. Mais pourquoi la malchance s'acharnait ainsi sur lui ? Neville était un bon ami mais il avait une telle maladresse. Alors qu'il bouillonnait de désespoir, Neville s'approcha, sur son balai d'une stabilité plus que précaire.  
  
Mr Londubat, commença McGonagall. Avez-vous déjà joué au Quidditch ?  
  
Oui, quelque fois avec ma famille.  
  
Tu as quel balai ? demanda Dubois soucieux de savoir quel genre de balai risquait d'entrer dans l'équipe.  
  
Un Sweeper 123.  
  
Dubois fit une sorte de rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Neville.  
  
Tu sais ce que ça veut dire si jamais tu obtiens le poste ? demanda Harry.  
  
Heu. oui, le nombre de point que marque l'équipe adverse dépend du gardien.  
  
Oui mais ça veut aussi dire entraînement trois fois par semaine, cinq à six fois à l'approche d'un match. continua-t-il, espérant ainsi décourager son ami.  
  
Oui, peut être, mais je veux quand même essayer.  
  
Allez vous mettre en place Londubat !  
  
Lee Jordan reprit la parole.  
  
Neville Londubat se place devant les buts, face à Katie Bell qui s'apprête à tirer. C'est partit. et. waouhhhh !!!! Oulala le pauvre Neville s'est prit le Souafle dans la tête et tombe de son balai ! Incroyable ! Le professeur Flitwick, qui est venu spécialement pour empêcher tout accident, essaie de ralentir sa chute ! Attention il s'approche dangereusement du sol et. ouf ! Ca aurait pu être pire ! Je crois que le pauvre Neville est à présent rayé de la liste des jurys.  
  
Ouf, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry tout en se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées.  
  
La sélection se continua avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui arrêtèrent trois Souafles et même si leur vol était parfait, leurs chances d'obtenir le poste étaient très réduites. Ceci au grand damne de Harry qui avait espéré qu'elles battraient Colin. Car si Parvati et Lavande lui tapaient sur les nerfs quand elle lui parlait doucement, comme s'il était mort, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'admiration que Colin lui vouait.  
  
Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Miss Ginny Weasley, l'avant dernière concurrente ! dit Lee Jordan.  
  
Après une rapide présentation (et après avoir légèrement rougie quand Harry lui adressa la parole), elle alla se positionner devant les buts.  
  
Attention, Katie se prépare et Ginny aussi.  
  
Vas-y Ginny, je t'en prie, marque les cinq points, arrête ces maudits Souafles ! pria Harry intérieurement.  
  
Ginny arrêta les trois premiers Souafles sans problème mais le quatrième Souafle lui blessa l'épaule quand elle essaya de l'arrêter. A cause de cette blessure, elle ne put rattraper le cinquième Souafle. Elle eut cependant le courage de faire la dernière épreuve, celle du vol. Elle réussit à faire quelques figures et à faire des accélérations impressionnantes, mais son bras la faisait souffrir, ce qui, malgré son aisance des les airs, l'obligea à arrêter avant les cinq minutes réglementaires.  
  
Il ne reste qu'un seul concurrent, pensa Harry, angoissé. Pourvu qu'il réussisse à arrêter ces cinq Souafles sinon c'est sûrement Colin qui risque d'être le gardien : l'horreur !  
  
Pour se donner contenance, il prit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à le boire, à lentes gorgées.  
  
Et voici le dernier concurrent, annonça Lee Jordan, Ron Weasley !  
  
Harry, de surprise, recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé alors que son ami volait vers les tribunes un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te présentais ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Eh non ! C'était la surprise ! s'exclama-t-il amusé par la tête d'ahuri que faisait son ami.  
  
Eh bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Je ne m'en doutais pas du tout.  
  
Mr Weasley, pourquoi voulez-vous être gardien de but ?  
  
Parce que j'aime le Quidditch et j'ai toujours voulu jouer dans une équipe.  
  
Quelle est ton équipe préférée ? demanda Dubois.  
  
Les Canons de Chudley !  
  
Dubois lui fit un sourire radieux.  
  
Vous avez déjà joué au Quidditch ? demanda sévèrement le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Oui bien sûr, en famille avec mes frères et quelques fois avec ma s?ur.  
  
Bien vous pouvez aller prendre place devant les buts.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond et attrapa Ron par le col avant que celui-ci ne se soit envolé. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Je t'en pris, arrête ces cinq foutus Souafles sinon ça ce peu que ce soit Colin qui hérite du poste, et ça, je ne le supporterais pas !  
  
Compte sur moi, lui dit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Et ça y est, Ron se met en place alors que Katie Bell se prépare. Ils paraissent prêts. Katie s'apprête à marquer et. non ! Ron l'a arrêté ! Quelle classe ! Un point pour lui. On se concentre.  
  
Dans les tribunes, Harry se rongeait les ongles en tapotant frénétiquement sa main contre la table en bois.  
  
Katie lance le Souafle et. oui ! Deux points pour Weasley ! Magnifique ! Attention, Katie est apparemment furieuse et elle s'apprête déjà à tirer. encore ! Quel talent ! Trois points pour Ron. Dans les coulisses, Colin doit commencer à s'en faire ! Voici le quatrième Souafle. encore arrêté ! Tous simplement merveilleux, celui là n'était pas simple à arrêter en plus ! Tout dépend maintenant de ce dernier Souafle !  
  
Harry sera ses points jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, encourageant Ron de toutes ses pensées.  
  
Allez Ron, s'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi, pour l'équipe ! Tu vas y arriver. tu dois y arriver.  
  
Attention, voici l'heure de vérité. Katie, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Ettttttttttt. OUI !!!!!!!!!!! Quel technique ! très bel arrêt Ron !  
  
Merci Ron, merci Ron, merci, merci, merci, merci ! pensait Harry en se retenant pour ne pas hurler sa joie.  
  
Et maintenant voici l'épreuve du vol sur balai. Crivey a de quoi s'inquiéter !  
  
Harry, soulagé, regarda Ron virevolter dans les airs avec élégance et aisance. Et aussi avec facilité.  
  
Voila, les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Colin et Ron sont à présent à égalité. Le jury va donc délibérer pendant quelques minutes et nous fera part de sa décision.  
  
Bon alors que faisons nous ? demanda McGonagall. Qu'en pensez-vous Potter ?  
  
Je pense que Ron sera parfait pour cela. J'ai joué au Quidditch contre lui cette année et c'est vraiment un très bon gardien, dit-il en s'efforçant d'être le plus convaincant possible.  
  
Vous Dubois ?  
  
Pendant près de cinq minutes, le jury continua à débattre, pendant que dans les gradins, les conversations allaient bon train, de même que les paris. Puis, le silence revint immédiatement quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans tout le stade.  
  
Bien, le jury a délibéré. Je laisse au capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor le soin et le plaisir de vous annoncer notre décision. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien prendre la parole.  
  
Heu. merci professeur. Bon alors voila. Le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, le silence plana sur le stade, chacun retenant son souffle.  
  
J'aime bien faire durer le suspense ! s'exclama Harry avec un petit rire sadique.  
  
Quelques murmures de protestation s'élevèrent des gradins.  
  
Potter ! Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît !  
  
Oui excusez-moi professeur McGonagall. Alors, le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est. Ron Weasley !!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Voilà, encore un. J'espère que ça vous a plus.  
  
Sailor Digital : Alors, tu crois que la « p'tite nouvelle » comme tu l'appelle est la fille de Sirius et de la mystérieuse femme de la photo ? J'vais tout de même pas te donner la réponse ! Je peux juste te dire que la réponse sera dans le chapitre 10 (ça arrive. ça arrive.). Harry va avec qui ? Ca non plus je vais pas te le dire. ;-p mais le réponse sera dans le chapitre 12 ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Luffinette : Tout d'abord, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !!!!!! Bein, pareil qu'à Sailor Digital, la réponse sera dans le chapitre 10 pour savoir si Rose est la fille de Sirius !!!!!!  
  
Une review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tellement à celui la reçoit !  
  
Biz' à tous !!!!!!! 


	9. La demande de l'héritier

Chapitre 9 : La demande de l'héritier  
  
  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Ron n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Harry avait passé toute sa semaine à la remercier d'avoir supplanté Colin. Ce dernier avait été très déçu et avait commencé à pleurer devant tout le monde dans le stade. Le soir, dans la tour des Gryffondor en fête, il n'avait toujours pas séché ses larmes et ce fut finalement Harry qui l'avait consolé, le prenant en pitié.  
  
La semaine avait passé aussi vite que la précédente. Mrs Sanders était géniale et ses cours ne manquaient pas d'originalité. Mrs Trelawney était toujours aussi ennuyeuse et aussi agaçante aux yeux de Harry, et Rogue était égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire un horrible crétin qui pestait contre Harry pour rien et favorisait sans cesse sa maison. Hagrid quant à lui n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait été présent seulement la première semaine et ils ne l'avaient pas revus depuis, ce qui commençait à les inquiéter. Harry promis que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de discuter avec Dumbledore il lui demanderait la raison de cette absence. D'ailleurs il aurait plusieurs choses à lui demander.  
  
Le jeudi midi, alors que tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande salle, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole, ce qui coupa court à toutes les conversations.  
  
Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la prochaine sortie à Pré- au-Lard aura lieu ce samedi.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli cette nouvelle.  
  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que depuis le bal de Noël, l'année dernière, j'ai beaucoup pris goût à ce genre de fête et il semblerait que vous aussi. Alors, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween au lieu du traditionnel banquet.  
  
Les applaudissements se firent encore plus présent et durèrent encore plus de temps.  
  
Je vous conseillerais donc de bien vous tenir, repris calmement Dumbledore, car nous avons l'intention de recommencer pour Noël. Mais, si toutefois survenaient quelques troubles de comportement de la part de certains élèves, nous abandonneront cette idée.  
  
En disant ces mots, son regard se posa quelques instants sur les jumeaux Weasley qui prirent aussitôt des airs angéliques.  
  
Est-ce clair ? continua Dumbledore, amusé. Bon, commencez donc dès maintenant à chercher un cavalier ou une cavalière. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah non ! Mr Potter, pourriez-vous venir me voir après le repas ?  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui répondit, légèrement surpris :  
  
Heu. oui, professeur.  
  
Peu après, le courrier arriva et Hulotte, la chouette d'Hermione déposa la Gazette du Sorcier devant elle. Tranquillement, elle déplia le journal et se mit à le parcourir.  
  
Tu sais ce qu'il te veut Dumbledore ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
Aucune idée, mais j'en profiterais pour le demander pourquoi Hagrid est absent.  
  
Pourquoi il n'y a pas de remplaçant ?  
  
Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Ohhhhhh !!!! s'écria soudain Hermione à côté d'eux.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
Ca alors, continua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son journal. Vous-Savez-Qui a encore fait trois victimes. Des anciens Aurors.  
  
Maugrey ? demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
Non non et heureusement, enfin. façon de dire.  
  
Ils finirent de manger assez rapidement. Hermione bredouilla qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque et Ron quant à lui partit dans la salle commune terminer son devoir de Divination. Harry se dirigea alors à la table des professeurs en jetant au passage un ?il à la table des Serdaigle. Il sentit son estomac se contracter en lui quand il vit que Cho le regardait. Il lui adressa un sourire, en rosissant légèrement, et elle lui répondit par un petit signe de la main.  
  
Hum. professeur Dumbledore. vous vouliez me voir ?  
  
Oui Harry. Mais pas ici. Montons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille.  
  
Harry suivit son directeur des yeux quand il contourna la grande table et rencontra durant une fraction de seconde le regard haineux de Rogue. Ils sortirent de la Grande salle, montèrent dans les étages et ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du vieil homme.  
  
Dragibus !  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
Qu'as-tu Harry ?  
  
Excusez moi professeur. Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez aussi les bonbons Moldus !  
  
Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore lui sourit malicieusement. La gargouille se bougea, libérant ainsi le passage et ils gravirent les marches qui avançaient toutes seules. La pièce circulaire qui faisait office de bureau n'avait pas changé. Harry salua Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.  
  
Assieds toi Harry.  
  
Harry obéit à son directeur qui fit de même de l'autre côté du bureau.  
  
Professeur, avant que vous me disiez ce pourquoi je suis ici, j'aimerais vous demander deux petites choses. demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
Oui, je t'écoute, répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
Pourquoi Hagrid n'est pas là ?  
  
Ah. fit Dumbledore en relevant la tête et en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège. Hagrid n'est pas ici car il est en mission très importante pour Poudlard et il ne reviendra pas tant que celle-ci ne sera pas accomplie.  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé Dumbledore était mystérieux mais avec une certaine fermeté qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder plus au sujet de cette mission et que toute autre question à ce propos ne serait pas la bienvenue.  
  
Et ses cours de soins aux créatures magique ?  
  
Il sera remplacé très prochainement.  
  
Oh, se contenta-t-il de dire. Et autre chose aussi. A Privet Drive, j'ai utilisé la magie. Le rouleau de papier toilette s'est écrasé contre le visage de ma tante qui m'avait mise en colère et j'ai utilisé un sortilège de répulsion pour ne pas que mon oncle ne me frappe. Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu d'avertissement du ministère ?  
  
Harry, nous n'avions pas prévenu les élèves mais l'usage de la magie était toléré au cas ou ils auraient eu des petits ennuis. Précaution au cas ou Voldemort et ses acolytes auraient décidés d'agir. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser nos élèves sans défenses.  
  
Je comprends. merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Le vieil homme se pencha alors légèrement sur son bureau et repris un visage grave.  
  
Harry. commença-t-il. Il y a quatorze ans jours pour jours, ton père m'a donné une lettre pour toi en me disant de te la remettre quand je sentirais que tu serais prêt, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Tu sais, tes parents étaient conscients d'être la cible de Voldemort.  
  
Harry écoutait, buvant les paroles de Dumbledore. Ainsi son père lui avait écrit une lettre ?! Le seul contact qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir avec lui.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un parchemin jauni par le temps et le tendit à Harry qui le prit délicatement entre ses mains. Il tourna et retourna plusieurs fois la lettre entre ses doigts. Ce bout de parchemin, le seul lien direct avec ces parents, si fragile. Si fragile qu'une simple allumette aurait put le détruire, ce lien. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter le papier à son visage pour en sentir les effluves qui s'en dégageaient. Il sentait le papier usé par le temps et il distingua un léger parfum presque complètement disparu, évaporé. Son père avait touché cette même lettre, quatorze ans plus tôt. Savait-il à ce moment ? Savait-il qu'il allait mourir quelques semaines plus tard ? Savait-il qu'il allait mourir, trahit par l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Savait-il tout cela ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête alors qu'il écrivait cette lettre ?  
  
Conscient d'être observé, Harry décacheta délicatement le sceau et l'ouvrit lentement, savourant chaque moment de son bonheur. Une écriture soignée recouvrait le parchemin élimé.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Si tu reçois un jour cette lettre, c'est que ta mère est moi ne serons malheureusement plus de ce monde. Mon fils, nous aurions tellement aimés te voir grandir, t'épanouir, faire ton premier tour de magie, faire ton premier match de Quidditch, entrer à Poudlard, te faire des amis, et même un petite amie ( sourire ), obtenir tes B.U.S.E.S, ton A.S.P.I.C, entrer dans le monde du travail. enfin. vivre ! Mais les circonstances font que nous n'aurons jamais droit à cet immense bonheur. Pendant que j'écris cette lettre, tu gazouilles dans ton berceau et Lily, ta maman, te chante une chanson. C'est très attendrissant comme tableau. Mais mes illusions s'arrêtent là car je me rappelle que bientôt, cette parfaite harmonie n'existera plus. Harry, mon fils, je veux que tu saches que nous t'aimons de tout notre c?ur.  
  
Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mes il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.  
  
Comme nous n'avons jamais put discuter avec toi, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions sur nous. Je vais répondre à quelques une d'entres elles. Lily est professeur de sortilèges et enchantements à Poudlard. Elle est très douée pour cela, surtout en ce qui concerne l'ancienne magie. Certains ont tors de croire que les enfants de Moldus sont des sorciers de seconde classe et de vouloir les exterminer. Quand à moi. je suis Auror. Cela t'étonne ? Tu dois penser que c'est pour cela que Voldemort nous recherche. Et bien non ! Enfin. pas exactement, c'est juste un prétexte de plus. L'une des plus grandes raisons, Harry, c'est à cause de notre descendance à tous les deux. Comme tu dois le savoir, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'ont jamais fait bon ménage ! Et c'est pour cela que Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, veut nous tuer, toi et moi, héritiers de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Harry hoqueta et leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Dumbledore.  
  
Je. je suis l'héritier de. Godric Gryffondor ?  
  
Oui Harry, c'est bien toi, répondit le vieil homme avec émotion et les yeux pétillants.  
  
Harry reprit sa lecture, le c?ur battant la chamade.  
  
Tu te demande peut être aussi comment ta mère et moi nous nous sommes rencontré ? Et bien cela. tu le découvriras par toi-même. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
  
Harry, je dois aussi te dire quelque chose de très important. Lily attend un enfant. Une fille, aux dires des médicomages.  
  
Le c?ur de Harry s'accéléra à tout rompre.  
  
Elle devrait naître d'ici deux mois et demi. Malheureusement, je crois que nous ne vivrons pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle voie le jour. Nous avons quand même demandé à Dumbledore d'être son parrain. Au fait, en parlant de parrain. ce vieux Patmol te convient-il ? Oui, je sais. il est complètement fou et doit avoir des dizaines et des dizaines d'admiratrices en permanence à la porte de chez lui. J'en connais une qui doit en être très irritée.  
  
A présent je dois te laisser Harry. Et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, une partie de nous sera toujours avec toi. Ta maman veut aussi te marquer un mot.  
  
Ton père qui t'aime de tout son c?ur,  
  
James Potter  
  
  
  
Harry, mon tout petit, n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Au moment de mourir, je penserais à toi. Ma pensée t'accompagnera toujours, où que tu sois. Je suis sûre que Sirius et Emma prendront soins de toi, le moment venu. Dumbledore pense que l'un de nos proches informe régulièrement Voldemort de tous nos faits et gestes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Sirius, ni Rémus, ni Emma. Peut-être est-ce Peter ? Le pauvre est si faible qu'il préfèrerait nous trahir que mourir.  
  
Adieu, mon chéri, ou plutôt au revoir.  
  
Ta maman qui elle aussi t'aime de tout son c?ur. Lily Potter,  
  
  
  
A présent Harry ruisselait de larmes, et la colère l'envahissait.  
  
- Ce n'est pas juste ! se mit-il à crier. Mes parents savaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils se doutaient que c'était Pettigrow. et ils n'ont rien fait. J'aurais pu avoir un père, une mère, et même une s?ur. une famille ! Et tout est détruit à cause. à cause d'eux, Voldemort et Petigrow. Nous aurions pu être heureux, continua-t-il en implorant Dumbledore du regard.  
  
Oui Harry, répondit calmement celui-ci, tu aurais pu avoir tout cela. Hélas, personne n'est maître de son destin. Lily et James n'y pouvaient rien. Tôt ou tard, ils auraient été découverts.  
  
Harry se remit à sangloter silencieusement et eu soudain honte de son comportement devant Dumbledore. Il essuya ses yeux rougis et bouffis, et regarda à nouveau la lettre. Un prénom attira son attention. Un prénom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu en rapport avec ses parents.  
  
Qui était Emma ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Dumbledore se dandina légèrement sur sa chaise, sembla hésiter, puis finalement se décida.  
  
Emma était. la meilleure amie de ta mère et ton père. C'était aussi. la fiancée de Sirius.  
  
Sa fiancée ?!  
  
Oui. Malheureusement, quand Sirius a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, le ministère de la magie l'a banni du monde des sorciers.  
  
Et ils ne sont plus fiancés ? Elle n'est tout de même pas.  
  
Cela fait quatorze ans qu'ils ne se sont pas revus, tu sais, dit précipitamment Dumbledore.  
  
Depuis que Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban ?  
  
Oui. Harry, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir sur Emma.  
  
De quoi professeur ? demanda-t-il intrigué.  
  
Emma est. c'est ta. marraine.  
  
Ma marraine ?! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Oui Harry. ta marraine !  
  
Je ne pourrais pas la voir ? La rencontrer ? dit-il excité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais vu, que vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'elle ?  
  
Harry. tu sais, il y a quatorze ans que personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue.  
  
Elle est. morte ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
Dumbledore se pencha sur son bureau en y posant ses coudes, le menton reposant sur ses deux mains jointes, l'air las, en fixant Harry de ses yeux perçants, au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Cela fait quatorze ans que Emma n'est plus de ce monde, Harry.  
  
Alors elle est bien m. mais comment ? s'écria-t-il ne cherchant pas à cacher sa déception et son désarroi.  
  
Disons qu'elle. a disparu en même temps que ses meilleurs amis et son fiancé.  
  
Elle s'est. elle s'est donnée la mort ? questionna Harry abasourdi.  
  
Dumbledore, visiblement secoué, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.  
  
Et ma s?ur ? dit Harry plein d'espoir.  
  
Que veux-tu savoir ? interrogea le vieil homme en braquant ses yeux sur ceux de son interlocuteur.  
  
Elle n'a pas survécue ? demanda-t-il naïvement.  
  
Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?  
  
Pour savoir ! Enfin. c'est idiot c'est vrai. Je suis le seul qui ait survécu.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit tristement, compatissant.  
  
Encore une question, professeur. Pourquoi Voldemort a tué ma mère si elle n'était pas l'héritière de Gryffondor ?  
  
Elle te protégeait Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu sais, tout cela est une histoire assez compliquée. Mais en attendant, tu en sais bien suffisamment.  
  
Sur ces paroles, le directeur se leva, mettant ainsi fin à l'entretient.  
  
  
  
Quoi ?! s'écria Ron pour la troisième fois.  
  
Ron. tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire.  
  
Et tu as encore la lettre ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Oui mais.  
  
On peut la voir ? interrogea-t-elle les yeux brillants de curiosité.  
  
Ecoute.. Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais cette lettre est un bien très précieux pour moi et. je voudrais.  
  
Etre le seul à la lire, à la toucher . ?  
  
Oui tu as raison Ron.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, Ron et moi comprenons.  
  
Harry avait attendu patiemment le soir et que la salle commune soit vide pour annoncer à ses amis pour leur annoncer ce qu'il avait appris par la lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
Alors tu as demandé pour Hagrid ? demanda son ami.  
  
Oui, il est en mission secrète pour Poudlard mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il sera bientôt remplacé.  
  
Espérons que ce ne soit pas cette horrible Mrs Gobe-Planche.  
  
Le professeur en question était une vieille sorcière aux cheveux courts et gris, le menton fortement recourbé, antipathique envers ses élèves, surtout envers les garçons, même si ses cours étaient plutôt intéressant, elle pouvait être très agaçante.  
  
Maintenant écoutez moi bien, personne ne doit être au courant de tout cela. Je ne veux pas. Surtout pas que je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Tu peux compter sur nous ! répondirent en c?ur ses amis.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Harry écrivit une lettre à Sirius, lui disant qu'ils avaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour le samedi suivant et qu'il voulait lui parler. Ensuite il se rendit à son cours de botanique du professeur Chourave où il apprit à arracher les dents des manducars. C'était de plante de taille moyenne d'une couleur noire, aux dents acérées, qui prenait un malin plaisir à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Leurs dents, bien que dangereuse, pouvaient être broyée et la poudre obtenue était l'un des composants d'un antidote contre certains empoisonnements.  
  
La réponse de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
Ce jour là, au déjeuner, Harry passa devant la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard de Rose. Son état avait encore empiré et elle semblait au bord d'un gouffre qui allait l'engloutir si personne ne lui portait secours. Pour lui redonner du courage, Harry lui sourit en s'arrêtant inconsciemment au beau milieu de l'allée. Le regard de Rose sembla revivre et elle lui rendit un sourire à son tour bien que légèrement faible et las.  
  
Que fais-tu Potter ? siffla une voix menaçante à côté de lui.  
  
Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur bien qu'il savait parfaitement qui il était.  
  
Je souris à mon amie, Malefoy.  
  
Malefoy lui regarda, un sourire malfaisant se dessina à ses lèvres et il porta sur lui un regard flamboyant. Lentement il se pencha sur Rose qui tressaillit en sentant le souffle du Serpentard sur sa joue.  
  
Tu souris à ma propriété privée Potter, dit-il en tournant son regard vers Harry et posant son bras droit sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Alors pas touche à ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Tu en as déjà profité il y a une semaine, le jour de la sélection. Sache que si tu t'approches encore une fois trop près d'elle, tu en subiras les conséquences.  
  
Il retourna alors son visage vers Rose, tremblante de peur.  
  
Et elle aussi ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Il approcha lentement sa main du visage de la jeune fille et caressa sa joue d'un geste doux, puis il la força à tourner son visage vers le sien. Une larme sillonna la joue de la Serpentard qu'il effaça délicatement à l'aide de son pouce. Il se pencha sur elle et vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.  
  
Harry sentit la colère monter rapidement en lui. Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se crispa et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
J'ai été assez clair ? continua Malefoy une fois son baiser terminé. Tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et tu le regretteras amèrement.  
  
Harry préféra l'ignorer et reporta son regard sur son amie qui était secoué de spasmes, son visage caché par ses mains.  
  
Rose, je t'en pris. commença-t-il.  
  
En entendant son nom, elle releva la tête et regarda Harry avec des yeux implorants comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu ; des yeux qui exprimaient la douleur ; des yeux remplis de terreur.  
  
Rose, que dois-je faire ?  
  
Rose remua faiblement les lèvres et un murmure presque inaudible parvint à ses oreilles. Pourtant il n'en saisit pas le sens et Malefoy, qui semblait être dans la même situation s'était penché vers elle.  
  
Rose.dis-moi.  
  
Celle-ci répéta mais sa voix était trop faible ; le sourire de Malefoy s'intensifia, triomphant.  
  
Aller, répète lui ce que tu viens de dire ! dit-il en exerçant une légère pression sur le maigre bras de Rose.  
  
Harry, laisse moi tranquille ! parvint-elle à dire en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry qui ferma les yeux le plus qu'il put, comme s'il voulait disparaître, devenir invisible. « Laisse moi tranquille », « Laisse moi tranquille », « Laisse moi tranquille ». Ses mots l'avaient blessé plus que ceux de Malefoy quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Tu vois, elle-même te le dit. Elle ne veut plus que tu l'approches.  
  
Rose, saches que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là d'accord ? dit Harry avant de s'en aller à sa table sous les regards haineux des Serpentard.  
  
  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron devant la tristesse évidente de son ami.  
  
Rien, répondit Harry avec humeur.  
  
Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, même à ses meilleurs amis. Une seule chose lui ramena un léger sourire, ce fut quand les hiboux envahirent la salle et que Hedwige déposa un morceau de parchemin devant Harry.  
  
Cher Harry, Retrouve moi devant chez Honey-Ducks samedi à seize heures. Snifle  
  
  
  
Harry montra la courte réponse à ses amis.  
  
Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'aimerais aller seul à ce rendez-vous. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à vous dire.  
  
Oui bien sûr ! lui répondit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
On comprend, compléta Ron. Tu crois qu'il est au courant que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ?  
  
Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda en direction de leurs voisins de table. Il vit avec horreur Neville, Dean, Seamus et une dizaine d'autres visages tournés vers eux, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
Oups, désolé, s'excusa platement Ron en s'apercevant de sa gaffe.  
  
Mais avant que Harry n'ait put dire un mot, Neville se tourna vers Lavande Brown qui était assis à côté d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose. A son tour, Lavande leva ses yeux pétrifiés vers Harry, le dévisagea puis se tourna vers Parvati Patil pour lui dire quelque chose. Tout se passa à une vitesse foudroyante. Les murmures s'élevèrent et se rependirent d'abord à la table des Gryffondor puis à la table des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle, et enfin, des Serpentard. De dépit, Harry avait plongé la tête dans son assiette qui par bonheur était vide. Une voix la parvint aux oreilles, la voix qu'il avait le moins envie d'entendre à cet instant.  
  
Quoi ? Cet imbécile de Potter, l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Ah ah. on aura tout vu !  
  
Malefoy, modérez vos propos ! grogna la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
A présent Harry se tapait la tête contre la table de plus en plus fort.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vrai que Harry est l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ? demanda Colin Crivey au grand énervement de Harry.  
  
Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et fixa Harry qui frappa sa tête encore plus fort contre le bois, si bien que Ron et Hermione durent déployer tous leurs efforts pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Celui-ci, sentant le regard du directeur sur lui releva la tête. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.  
  
Oui, Harry Potter est bien l'héritier de Gryffondor, lâcha le vieil homme.  
  
Les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Harry sentait les coups d'?il incessant que lui lançaient ses condisciples. A son grand damne, tous les Gryffondor l'applaudirent chaleureusement et furent bientôt rejoints par les acclamations des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Harry voulu se glisser lentement sous la table. Oui, c'est cela, disparaître, il voulait disparaître. Alors qu'il était presque parvenu en dessous de la table, il sentit quatre mains l'empoigner fermement et le rasseoir sur son banc.  
  
Harry. tu ne nous avait pas dit ! Félicitation ! s'écria alors Fred Weasley.  
  
Ouais c'est vraiment super ! renchérit Georges.  
  
Ouais super. répéta Harry d'un ton morne.  
  
Alors que plusieurs élèves se levaient pour venir le féliciter, Harry se redressa et se mit à courir vers la sortie de la salle sans faire attention au chemin qu'il prenait. L'allée était la seule à être libre de tout élèves voulant le féliciter et pour cause, c'était celle des Serpentard. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'?il à Rose. Il remarqua que celle-ci le fixait d'un regard intense et une étrange expression était présente dans ses yeux. Il ressentit alors un étrange malaise ce qui le fit fuir encore plus rapidement.  
  
A la récréation, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient dans un couloir. Harry avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de ses admirateurs en leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette histoire d'héritier. Son coeur cessa de battre un court instant avant d'accélérer ses pulsations. Il venait d'apercevoir Cho qui discutait avec ses amis.  
  
Excusez-moi, il faut que je parle à Cho, dit-il à ses amis en rougissant légèrement.  
  
D'accord, nous on va dans la cour. Tu nous rejoins après ?  
  
Oui. répondit-il d'un air absent.  
  
Bonne chance ! s'écria Ron en ajoutant un clin d'?il.  
  
Une fois Ron et Hermione partis, Harry resta planté au beau milieu du couloir, tel un grand tournesol planté là par hasard. Il n'osait pas aller la voir. Par chance, il y avait du monde dans le couloir et personne ne sembla le remarquer.  
  
Aller, n'ai pas peur Harry, va lui demander, fit une voix derrière son dos.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
Cédric ?  
  
Tu sais, moi aussi je n'osais pas aller la voir l'année dernière.  
  
Oui, mais tu y es allé avant moi.  
  
De peu. Je lui ai demandé le matin et toi l'après-midi, le même jour. Aller, détend toi et va lui demander. Je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter, lui assura Cédric.  
  
Harry se sentait mal à l'aise mais la pensé que Cho allait sûrement accepter sa proposition lui redonna du courage.  
  
Oui mais. ça me met mal à l'aise pour toi, dit-il timidement.  
  
Oh, tu sais Harry, les fantômes ne peuvent pas sortir avec les jolies filles comme Cho.  
  
Mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore, dit Harry amèrement.  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. Pas comme ça. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour être simplement des meilleurs amis. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle et. je peux te dire que tu ne lui es pas indifférent.  
  
Moi ?! s'exclama Harry en rougissant.  
  
Oui, toi, grande nouille ! dit Cédric en riant de la réaction de son ami.  
  
Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore félicité, héritier de Gryffondor !  
  
Tu as de la chance. toutes les filles t'admirent ! Regarde !  
  
Cédric lui montra plusieurs groupes de jeunes filles qui regardaient Harry et détournèrent la tête en gloussant quand celui-ci les regarda.  
  
Ouais de la chance. marmonna-t-il agacé par ces comportements immatures.  
  
Et en plus elles vont être verte de jalousie quand elles vont voir que tu vas déjà au bal avec quelqu'un. Et les garçons aussi vont être jaloux.  
  
Les garçons ?  
  
Avoir la plus jolie fille de l'école comme cavalière pour le bal ! Veinard !  
  
Ils rirent de bon c?ur mais malheureusement, il était temps de retourner en cours et il n'eut pas le temps de faire sa demande à Cho. La perspective de se retrouver pendant deux heures face à l'ennuyeux professeur Binns, qui leur racontait l'Invasion des Trolls en 1684, ne l'enchantait guère. Il lui demanderait plus tard.  
  
  
  
La semaine durant, les élèves se préparaient à leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard et l'excitation était à son comble. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire sa demande à Cho. Rose, quand à elle, était devenue distante et Harry ne pouvait plus l'approcher à cause des deux gorilles de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'accompagnait partout où elle se rendait. Hagrid quant à lui, n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission, ce qui inquiétait légèrement les trois jeunes. Harry avait fait un tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard, avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient caché sous leurs robes de sorcier plusieurs morceaux de poulet, des légumes, des fruits et autre nourriture pour pouvoir les donner à Sirius. L'heure de la grande sortie était arrivée.  
  
Les élèves partant à Pré-au-Lard, venez dans le hall d'entrée ! claironnait le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Peu après, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrait dans leur magasin préféré, Honey- Ducks, la boutique de bonbons. Les étagèrent étaient remplies de boites qui regorgeaient de bonbons tous différents. Ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard, les poches pleines de friandises et les bourses beaucoup plus légères.  
  
Si on allait boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois balais ? proposa Ron.  
  
Bonne idée ! s'exclama Harry que les sucreries avait assoiffé.  
  
Aux Trois balais, ils commandèrent trois bièraubeurre à la charmante Mrs Rosmerta et allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle. Hermione sortit de sa poche l'exemplaire de la Gazette de Sorcier qu'elle avait reçu au déjeuner et qu'elle n'avait pas encore feuilleté.  
  
Oh ! Non d'un Scroutt à pétard ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron, inquiet.  
  
Karkaroff. il. il a été retrouvé hier soir. mort.  
  
Oh non ! s'écria Harry. Mais comment ?  
  
Avada Kedrava, lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.  
  
Voldemort ?  
  
Ron tressaillit mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Hermione hocha la tête positivement.  
  
Mais ! Karkaroff était un ancien mangemort et il n'est pas retourné à Voldemort quand il est revenu.  
  
Oui, et alors ? demanda Ron irrité que Harry dise sans arrêt le nom qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.  
  
Réfléchie un peu, s'il a tué Karkaroff parce que c'était un mangemort qui n'est pas revenu à lui. il va vouloir tuer.  
  
Rogue ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
Le silence suivit ce résonnement. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa en prenant la parole.  
  
Il faut prévenir Rogue.  
  
Même si Rogue était le professeur que Harry détestait le plus, il n'en était pas au point de vouloir souhaiter sa mort.  
  
Tu crois ? demanda Ron qui lui, se serait bien passé des cours de Potions.  
  
Mais Rogue est au service de Dumbledore et si Voldemort le retrouve nous perdrons un allié puissant.  
  
Cette fois, il avait du prononcer le nom de Voldemort un peu trop fort car tous les regards des clients étaient tournés vers eux. Une vieille sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers eux d'un air menaçant.  
  
Comment osez-vous prononcer son nom ? explosa-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry. Cela se voit que vous ne l'avez pas connu, que vous n'avez jamais connu la tyrannie et la peur qu'il nous inspirait ! Vous, vous n'avez pas souffert ! Mais vous allez bientôt souffrir car il est de retour. peut être plus puissant que jamais ! Et vous allez savoir pourquoi on ne prononce pas son nom !  
  
Harry se sentait bouillonner de colère. Comment osait-elle lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais souffert alors qu'il n'avait plus de parents, ni de s?ur, que son parrain avait perdu douze années de sa vie à Azkaban et qu'il était toujours recherché par le ministère de la magie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, que sa marraine avait été bannie du monde des sorciers et s'était suicidée par la suite, qu'il avait du passer dix longues année à supporter la haine des Dursley. Et elle osait dire qu'il n'avait jamais souffert ?  
  
Le silence régnait dans le pub.  
  
Le seul qui peut nous débarrasser de lui, continua la vieille, c'est Harry Potter !  
  
Cette fois, Harry explosa littéralement de rire, suivit de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Et vous osez en rire ? Bande de petits voyous !  
  
Harry réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre son sérieux et souleva la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le front, laissant ainsi apparaître sa mince cicatrice. La vieille hystérique cessa aussitôt ses hurlements.  
  
M. Mr Potter ?! Non d'un Veracrasse ! je suis horriblement désolée Mr Potter, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez. Oh seigneur, ce moment j'en ai rêvé pendant quatorze ans ! Puis-je vous serrez la main Mr Potter ?  
  
Euh. oui, répondit-il mal à l'aise en lui tendant sa main.  
  
A présent, tout le monde dans le pub s'était levé et dirigé vers la table où ils se tenaient. On voulait le voir, lui serrer la main, et même lui demander un autographe. Toute cette agitation lassa vite Harry qui regarda sa montre. Son rendez-vous avec Sirius était dans un quart d'heure. Tout en s'excusant auprès de ses amis et de ses admirateurs, il se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Il ferma la porte et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec.  
  
Cho !  
  
Harry ! Tu as l'air tout essoufflé ! Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Si si, mais. enfin bon. Je suis content de te voir. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
  
Il avait parlé à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se jeter à l'eau, qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière sans passer pour un parfait imbécile devant Cho.  
  
D'accord, allons nous asseoir sur ce banc, dit-elle en désignant le banc en question. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?  
  
Et bien. heu. voilà, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement, tu. tu fais quoi pour Halloween ? Parce que j'avais pensé. enfin si tu es d'accord. et que tu es libre, bref, je voulais te demander. si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
Cho l'observait en riant doucement, un voile rose se déposant à son tour sur ses joues.  
  
Oui, je veux bien aller au bal d'Halloween avec toi, Harry, dit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry.  
  
Harry sentit son corps entier vibrer sous ce simple contact.  
  
C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-il débordant de bonheur.  
  
Puisque je te le dis ! lui répondit-elle en riant de plus belle.  
  
Oh merci Cho, tu me fais un immense plaisir.  
  
C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi ! minauda-t-elle.  
  
Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller maintenant. dit Harry un peu gêné.  
  
Ah bon ? dit la jeune fille un peu déçue. Dans ce cas à plus tard !  
  
  
  
Harry était fou de joie. Cho avait acceptée ! Il irait au bal d'Halloween avec elle ! A cet instant, il se sentait le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre. Pourtant, en voyant un grand chien noir au poil hirsute devant chez Honey-Ducks, il se rappela la raison de son rendez-vous ce qui le rembrunit légèrement, même s'il était vraiment heureux de revoir son parrain.  
  
Bonjour Patmol.  
  
Le chien lui lécha la main et l'entraîna vers une colline où se trouvait une petite grotte, le refuge de Sirius. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Buck, l'hippogriffe mangeait les restes d'un rat. Harry s'inclina devant lui, comme le lui avait appris Hagrid et l'animal en fit autant. Il se mit à alors à lui caresser ses douces et luisantes plumes.  
  
Harry, je suis si content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Harry se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
Tiens, je t'ai apporté tout cela pour manger, dit-il en sortant toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient récoltés de dessous sa robe.  
  
Magnifique ! s'exclama Sirius les yeux brillants de gourmandise. Je te remercie beaucoup.  
  
Ron et Hermione m'ont aidés.  
  
C'est très gentil de leur part. Mais je mangerais plus tard car apparemment tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, continua-t-il.  
  
Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.  
  
Vas-y, je t'écoute, assieds toi !  
  
Il obéit et s'installa sur une pierre blanche ; Sirius en fit autant.  
  
Avant tout, raconte moi ce que tu as fait depuis que je suis partis de chez Arabella, demanda Harry.  
  
Oh. et bien, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est que j'ai aidé Arabella dans son ménage ! s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
Ils rirent tous deux de bon c?ur. Les tâches ménagères n'étaient visiblement pas l'occupation de prédilection de Sirius.  
  
Il ne faudrait pas que tu restes longtemps ici car si quelqu'un nous a vu partir, il risque d'avoir des soupçons et prévenir le ministère de la magie. Alors, dit moi tout, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
  
Et bien voilà, Dumbledore m'a donné une lettre que mon père m'a écrite.  
  
James t'avait écrit ! s'écria Sirius. Magnifique, il parle de moi ? Que dit- il ?  
  
Il dit que tu es un « vieux fou » et que « tu dois avoir des dizaine d'admiratrices en permanence devant sa porte », dit Harry en riant.  
  
Alors lui. dit Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé. S'il savait à quel point il s'est trompé.  
  
Harry reprit subitement son sérieux. Que dirait son père, s'il savait qu'au lieu d'être l'homme le plus séduisant du tout Poudlard, son meilleur ami était celui que tout le monde de la magie détestait et haïssait.  
  
Il. il m'a aussi parlé d'autre chose. il m'a dit que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Tu le savais ?  
  
Oui, dit Sirius gravement.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? s'écria Harry avec un peu de colère.  
  
J'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, dit son parrain, impassible.  
  
Harry se radoucit. C'est vrai après tout, ce n'était pas à Sirius de lui apprendre.  
  
Il m'a aussi dit que ma mère attendait un enfant, une fille.  
  
Oui Harry.  
  
Tu le savais ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?  
  
Oui je le savais mais comme elle n'a pas eu la chance de naître, je ne voulais pas t'attrister avec l'idée que tu aurais pu avoir une s?ur. Et de même que la question précédente, ce n'était pas à moi de te l'apprendre.  
  
J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître !  
  
Oui, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai été seul pendant quatorze ans alors que j'aurais pu être heureux, enfin. presque, puisque j'aurais quand même perdu deux amis chers à mon c?ur.  
  
Ma mère a aussi écrit un mot. Ils m'ont tous les deux parlé de. d'Emma.  
  
Le visage de Sirius devint livide et ses joues émaciées se firent plus blanches que jamais.  
  
Emma, dit-il dans un souffle qui ressemblait à une plainte, à un gémissement.  
  
Harry ressentit une grande peine pour son parrain. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste.  
  
C'est. c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais pu la revoir ?  
  
Oui, c'est malheureusement vrai, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Quand on m'a envoyé à Azkaban, ils l'ont bannis du monde des sorciers. Ils l'ont même menacé de me torturer si jamais elle revenait ou essayait de me revoir. Mais maintenant elle n'est plus là et.  
  
Tu crois qu'elle est. ?  
  
Même s'il connaissait la réponse, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question une seconde fois pour s'assurer que Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé.  
  
Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ? Les mangemorts étaient aussi à sa recherche et ils ont essayés de tuer tous les amis de Lily et James après les avoirs tués. Discrètement bien sûr, mais ils l'ont fait.  
  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Sirius.  
  
Je l'aimais tellement. et je l'aime toujours autant, peut être même plus qu'avant. Elle me manque. Tu sais que c'était ta marraine ?  
  
Harry ne voulu pas attrister encore plus son parrain en lui annonçant que Dumbledore avait dit qu'Emma s'était donnée la mort, trop bouleversée pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.  
  
Oui, mes parents me l'ont écrit. Ils m'ont dit : « N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, une partie de nous restera toujours avec toi ». Peut être que c'est pareil avec toi et Emma. dit-il pour redonner espoir à Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci releva la tête et sourit faiblement malgré ses yeux embués.  
  
Oui tu as sans doute raison, dit-il doucement, en tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit avec moi pour m'aider à résoudre tous ces problèmes.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, Queudver sera bientôt arrêté, tu seras innocenté et tu pourras refaire une partie de ta vie !  
  
Merci Harry, c'est gentil. A présent, il est temps pour toi de partir sinon tes amis vont s'inquiéter et le ministre de la magie risque de rappliquer. Transmet mes amitiés à Ron et à Hermione. Et surtout prend bien soin de toi.  
  
Après une dernière étreinte, Harry alla caresser le plumage de Buck et sortit de la grotte sordide. Même si Sirius ne lui avait rien appris, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un de confiance. D'un certain côté, il avait aussi apaisé Sirius d'un lourd « secret » qu'il gardait enfoui au plus profond de son c?ur.  
  
Il trouva Ron et Hermione près de la cabane hurlante. Harry remarque qu'ils avaient tous les deux les joues en feu et qu'ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder en face. Manifestement, il semblait y avoir de la gêne entre eux et ils ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement de le voir arriver.  
  
J'ai demandé à Hermione de venir au bal avec moi, lui glissa doucement Ron à l'oreille quand il passa près de lui.  
  
Comme il avait l'air enjoué, Harry put facilement deviner que Hermione avait accepté sa proposition.  
  
Alors, Harry, que t'a dit Sirius ? demanda Hermione pour chasser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.  
  
Oh et bien. il m'a simplement confirmé ce que j'avais déjà appris, mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. Il vous dit bonjour.  
  
Bien ! s'exclama Ron, il commence à se faire tard, rentrons.  
  
Les trois amis prirent donc la direction de Poudlard où ils terminèrent leur journée dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, à manger des bonbons, éreintés par leur journée, mais heureux.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et oui, déjà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !!!  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup crystale_arra pour ton email ! Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a fait super plaisir et c'est grâce à toi que le chapitre 9 est déjà là !!! Tu as bien aimé ce chapitre ? Encore merci !  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit ! 


	10. Quatorze ans plus tôt

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre je l'avais déjà publié mais y m'est venu une idée alors j'ai réédité pour laisser un tit' message perso dont je parlerais un peu plus loin avant le début du chapitre 10. A part ça, y'a rien de changé dans le chapitre donc ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, c'est pas la peine de le relier car vous n'y apprendrez rien de nouveau !!!  
  
Bonjour à tous !!! Vous allez bien ? Voici un chapitre clé dans l'histoire (c'est aussi l'un de mes préférés). J'ai pensé que ça serait bien de faire un grand résumé, chapitre par chapitre à ce point là de l'histoire au cas où vous ne vous souviendriez pas de tout, ce qui est fort possible.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Voldemort jure la perte de Harry.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Harry a vécu dans ses rêve le chapitre 1. Il reçoit ses cadeaux : abonnement au Quidditch magazine de la part de Ron, 4 galets colorés de la part d'Hermione (qui a passé des vacances en Bulgarie), une fiole de pensine de Hagrid. Sirius vient le voir et lui offre une montre qui a les mêmes fonctions que l'horloge des Weasley et une photo où l'on voit Remus, Sirius, James, Lily. Il lui dit aussi que Arabella Figg est en fait une sorcière et qu'il s'est installé chez elle. Sirius est obligé de s'en aller à toute vitesse car les Dursley ont entendus du bruit et ils viennent voir ce qu'il se passe : il voient tous les cadeaux de Harry.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les Dursley n'ont pas oubliés le petit incident de la veille. Harry apprend que la tante Marge doit venir. La venu de celle-ci ne l'enchante guère et après un accueil plutôt froids, il retourne dans sa chambre où Sirius le rejoint. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'à ce que la tante Marge rapplique et voit Sirius dans la chambre de Harry et reconnaît le grand criminel dont elle avait entendu parler. Sirius jette donc un sort d'amnésie à toute la famille Dursley et s'en va. Mais Vernon, Marge et Dudley sente qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose d' « étrange » et ils mettent Harry à la porte. Harry se retrouve chez Arabella Figg.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Harry passe de bonne vacances en compagnie de la vieille dame et de Sirius. Il est convenu qu'il passe les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Ron. La veille, ils apprennent par la radio que Mondingus Fletcher est mort du sortilège Avada Kedrava. Harry passe de bonnes vacances chez les Weasley et ils font même un match de Quidditch (où Ron s'avère être un excellent gardien). Sur le chemin de Traverse, il rencontre Hermione, qui. a beaucoup changée. Même Malefoy s'y méprend. Il rentre au Terrier où il passe la fin de leur vacances, et le jour de la rentrée, ils se rendent au Quai 9¾.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent dans le compartiment de Cho. Arrive une nouvelle élève, Rose Cooper dont ils font la connaissance. Malefoy arrive et semble trouver Rose à sont goût, ce qui n'est pas réciproque. Enfin, ils arrivent à Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Avant la cérémonie de répartition, Harry est nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Une nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, miss Sanders. La répartition se fait et Rose est envoyé à. Serpentard (au grand malheur de Harry et au grand bonheur de Malefoy). Harry rencontre aussi Cédric, qui est devenu un fantôme !!!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Première journée de cours pour Harry et ses amis. Au programme, cours de Divination les rêves prémonitoires, malheureusement, cela tourne au désastre puisque Harry revit la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Ensuite, cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où ils apprennent à combattre les Vanitarus, leur nouveau professeur se révèle très compétente. Au repas, Harry voit Rose, seule et triste, mais il se console car son prochain cours et celui de Potions, cours commun avec les Serpentard. Au cours de Potion, ils fabriquent la potion « impromutuar vox », qui permet d'échanger les voix. Harry prend la voix de James, Ron celle de Colin Crivey, Hermione celle de Victor, Malefoy celle de Harry (ce qui coûtera -50 points à Gryffondor) et Rose. prend un voix qui ne semble pas inconnue à Harry. ni à Rogue !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le Trio se rend dans le parc pour une visite à Hagrid mais celui-ci n'est pas là. Au repas, Harry voit Malefoy s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Rose. Celle-ci donne une gifle magistrale au Serpentard et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Harry le rejoint et s'est partit pour un 'tit moment de tendresse. Ensuite, vient la sélection du nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron est le grand gagnant.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Harry, convoqué chez Dumbledore, demande pourquoi Hagrid n'est pas présent mais le vieil homme lui dit juste que c'est une mission secrète pour Poudlard. Ensuite, le vieil homme lui dit que son père, James lui a écrit une lettre il y a quatorze ans. Dans cette lettre, il apprend que ses parents soupçonnaient Peter de les trahir mais lui faisaient quand même « confiance », que sa mère était professeur de sortilèges et enchantements à Poudlard, James était Auror. Harry est aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor ainsi que James, de même que Sirius a été fiancé à une certaine Emma qui était aussi la marraine de Harry. A son grand étonnement, son père lui affirme dans sa lettre que Lily est enceinte, d'une file. Dumbledore pourtant affirme à Harry qu'Emma est morte (suicidé) il y a bien longtemps et que l'enfant n'avait bien évidemment pas survécu le fameux soir d'Halloween où Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs. Lors du repas, Ron lâche malencontreusement que Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor et toute l'école est mise au courant. Vient la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Harry a rendez-vous avec Sirius. Celui-ci ne lui apprend rien de spécial mais Harry se sent soulagé. Harry retourne auprès de ses amis et Ron lui apprend qu'il a demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween.  
  
  
  
Ah. encore une chose très très important pour moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais ce chapitre est très particulier, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais le dédier à quelqu'un. Audrey, je te le dédie à toi ma chérie ! Je t'adore ! Je ne sais pas encore si tu liras ma fic. avant, il faudrait déjà que tu finisses de lire le tome 2, et que tu lises les tomes 3 et 4 ! Mais je suis super contente que tu te sois enfin décidée à lire Harry Potter ! Je commençais à désespérer, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Franchement, tu serais passée à côté de quelques chose d'incomparable ! Non ? Je te dirais à la fin du chapitre pourquoi j'ai voulu t'offrir ce chapitre spécialement ! Bizou cocotte !  
  
Bon, j'ai fini mon p'tit message personnel ! ;-p. Juste une tit' info pour plus de compréhension, Audrey c'est ma meilleure amie !  
  
Et voici le chapitre 10 !!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Quatorze ans plus tôt  
  
  
  
C'était le grand soir. Harry avait passé des heures à se préparer. Il avait utilisé le sortilège de repassage automatique pour que sa robe vert émeraude n'ait aucun faux plis et avait essayé un vain un sortilège pour coiffer ses cheveux (comme toujours). Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essai, il laissa tomber cette stupide idée, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Enfin, il regarda d'un air satisfait l'image que lui renvoyait le grand miroir du dortoir. A côté de lui, Ron enfilait sa robe de bal. Fred et Georges avaient acheté, selon le désir de Harry, une nouvelle robe de bal avec les milles Gallions qu'il leur avait donnés juste avant les grandes vacances.  
  
Tu as vu Harry ? Fred et Georges m'ont offert cette magnifique de bal. Je me demande où ils ont bien pu trouver l'argent.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, s'exclama Harry en admirant la belle robe bleu nuit.  
  
De plus qu'ils me l'ont achetés avant que papa soit augmenté, je ne comprends pas.  
  
Harry feignit de ne pas en savoir plus que lui. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait. Une fois de plus, elle avait réussi à lisser ses cheveux qu'elle avait ramenés en chignon. Elle aussi avait une nouvelle robe de bal qui était couleur lilas.  
  
La couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockart, pensa Harry avec amusement.  
  
De toute évidence, Ron l'avait aussi remarqué puisqu'il prit son air renfrogné.  
  
Alors les garçons, ont descend ?  
  
Allez-y, dit Harry, je dois aller chercher Cho dans la tour des Serdaigle.  
  
Bonne chance ! lui cria Ron qui s'éloignait déjà au bras d'Hermione en lui lançant un clin d'?il imperceptible.  
  
  
  
Harry monta dans les étages et se retrouva assez rapidement devant la salle commune des Serdaigle. C'était la première fois qu'il venait et il fut surpris en voyant que l'entrée de la salle était juste cachée par un rideau de velours bleu. Peu après, Cho apparue, après avoir écarté l'étoffe, et sortit dans le couloir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer tant elle était belle dans sa robe jaune pastel, ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux retombant sur ses hanches et son magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Harry était subjugué par la beauté de sa cavalière. Cho étouffa un léger rire en voyant l'expression ébahie de Harry. C'est à ce moment que celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et était planté au beau milieu du couloir sous les regards étonnés (et moqueurs) que lui lançaient plusieurs Serdaigle de septième année.  
  
Bonsoir Harry !  
  
Bon. bonsoir Cho ! dit-il niaisement.  
  
Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète de l'état de son ami.  
  
Harry retomba alors lourdement sur terre en s'insultant d'horrible crétin et en se disant qu'il avait dut passer pour un parfait imbécile à ne pas pouvoir placer un mot devant l'autre.  
  
Oui, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien ! s'écria-t-il tout souriant. En plus je suis en excellente compagnie. On y va !  
  
Cho rougit légèrement sous le compliment, lui donna son bras et se laissa guider par son cavalier qui avait repris toute son assurance, à son grand soulagement.  
  
  
  
Ils furent parmi les derniers à arriver. Il régnait dans la salle un véritable air de fête grâces aux traditionnelles citrouilles de Hagrid qui faisaient des grimaces en tirant leurs langues de feu, aux chauves-souris accrochées au faux plafond, et à la multitudes de friandises et de gâteaux posés sur les tables qui avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour laisser à la salle une large piste de danse. Tout le monde était là mais semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Harry repéra Ron et Hermione dans la foule d'élève et entraîna Cho dans leur direction.  
  
Que se passe-t-il Ron ? On attend quoi ?  
  
Ah, Harry ! Bonsoir Cho. On attend quoi ? Et bien on attend que Dumbledore arrive et qu'il ouvre le bal en nous faisant un discours.  
  
Oui, il paraît qu'il a des choses importantes à nous dire, continua Hermione, salut Cho ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui ça va. Tu sais ce que Dumbledore veut nous dire ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
Non, personne ne semble être au courant.  
  
Vous n'auriez pas vu Rose par hasard ? demanda Harry d'une voix emprunt d'espoir.  
  
Non, assurèrent Hermione et Ron.  
  
Rose ? demanda Cho.  
  
Oui, c'est une amie. de Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
Toi, ami avec une Serpentard ? demanda Cho, visiblement amusé que Harry puisse avoir des amis dans cette maison.  
  
Ouais mais elle n'est pas comme eux. elle, elle est gentille, pas comme cette Parkinson et ses allures de bouledogues.  
  
Rose, c'est la fille qui est toujours à l'écart des autres Serpentard et qui a baffé Malefoy l'autre jour ? insista Cho. Elle était aussi dans le Poudlard Express avec nous ?  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Aucune autre fille ne pouvait mieux correspondre à la description de Cho.  
  
Oui c'est elle ! s'écria Harry.  
  
Et bien tu vas être content ! Elle est là-bas, dit-elle en indiquant la direction à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci tourna le regard et vit Rose, dans une robe bordeaux, les cheveux toujours ramenés en un chignon laissant échapper quelques mèches lui retombant presque sur les yeux.  
  
Elle est très belle, s'extasia Ron, dommage qu'elle ne change pas de coiffure de tant en temps, elle est toujours coiffée comme cela, elle pourrait changer au moins pour le bal.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, pensant que Rose n'avait pas besoin d'une autre coiffure pour être jolie puisqu'elle l'était déjà.  
  
Oui mais au moins ce soir elle sourit ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
En effet, Rose souriait comme jamais elle n'avait sourit depuis que le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
Un changement s'était opéré dans son comportement depuis quelques semaines. Elle semblait moins fatiguée, plus heureuse, plus résistante envers Malefoy. Elle semblait avoir repris courage et cela emplissait Harry d'un bonheur sincère.  
  
On va la voir ? elle est toute seule ! proposa Harry.  
  
Ses amis acceptèrent et il fit un pas dans la direction de la jeune fille quand soudain, son c?ur manqua un battement. Malefoy s'approchait d'elle, arborant son sourire arrogant et son air hautin. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût qui, heureusement, passa inaperçu. Pourtant, son sourire était toujours là et Harry sentit une petite pointe d'amertume dans son c?ur. Voir Rose souriant dans les bras de Malefoy était une image écoeurante à ses yeux.  
  
Dis Ron, qu'est-ce que attend ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver au bras de Seamus.  
  
On attend le discours de Dumbledore ! répondit Ron agacé par l'incessante question. Ah les s?urs ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air apitoyé, levant les yeux au ciel et se tournant vers Harry.  
  
Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter et subitement peser lourd.  
  
J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une s?ur ! répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Ron s'aperçu de son erreur et se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur et regardant le sol qui soudainement était devenu très intéressant à ses yeux.  
  
Enfin. oui. excuse moi, ce. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Le visage de Harry jusqu'à présent souriant et heureux s'était assombrit. Oui, il aurait aimé par-dessus tout avoir une s?ur. Il se rendit alors compte, pour la première fois, ce que la fête d'Halloween signifiait pour lui. Il y a quatorze ans, jour pour jour, ces parents se faisaient sauvagement assassiner par le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Jamais il n'avait vu Halloween sous cette perspective là. Son esprit se vida complètement, le plongeant dans une sorte de brouillard invisible. Il n'entendait plus le bruit qu'il y avait autour de lui, il ne sentait plus la présence de ses amis à côté de lui. Il ne sentit pas non plus la main de Cho se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il était seul, désespérément seul au milieu de cette foule d'élèves heureux pour qui Halloween était une fête merveilleuse qui n'apportait que joie et bonheur.  
  
Harry ? Harry !  
  
Harry entendait la voix de Cho, lointaine, se répercutant en écho presque inaudible.  
  
Harry !  
  
Cette fois, sa voix le sortit de sa torpeur et mit un petit moment à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.  
  
Harry, Dumbledore vient d'entrer !  
  
En effet, Harry vit le directeur s'avancer d'un pas rapide et sautillant vers l'estrade où était habituellement placée la table des professeurs. Le silence s'installa instantanément dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Chers élèves, ce soir est une grande soirée. Avant de commencer le bal, j'ai deux grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, Miss Cooper va repasser le choixpeau magique.  
  
Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent dans la salle et Harry sentit son c?ur bondir de joie. Ron, Hermione et Cho paraissaient très heureux eux aussi. Rose quant à elle, souriait de plus belle ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy. Il semblait avoir avalé un flacon entier du pus de bubobulbe.  
  
Oui je sais, c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Personne n'est infaillible, pas même le choixpeau. C'est lui-même qui m'a dit de faire repasser Miss Cooper s'étant aperçu de l'erreur qu'il avait commise grâce à un évènement récent. Miss Cooper, je vous en pris, approchez-vous.  
  
Rose se dirigea, sans prendre la peine de cacher son bonheur, vers le vieux choixpeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Oui, c'est sûr que je m'étais trompé en t'envoyant à Serpentard, dit le choixpeau à voix haute, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Mais où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as beaucoup de qualités des différentes maisons. Tu as un talent certain et aussi du courage. oui. cela ne fait aucun doute. Gryffondor !!!  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit de la part de tous les élèves, sauf des Serpentard. Malefoy fulminait de rage. Rose, en passant devant lui, lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de lui tourner le dos. Harry, qui avait soudainement retrouvé toute sa joie, se dirigea vers elle, entraînant Cho, Ron et Hermione avec lui. Tous quatre la félicitèrent chaudement et elle ne cessait de répéter combien elle était heureuse.  
  
Qu'as-tu ici ? demanda Ron en passant son doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
Rose se dégagea violemment et posa la main sur sa joue, comme pour la dissimuler aux regards.  
  
C'est quoi ? insista Ron.  
  
Ca ne te regarde pas ! dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.  
  
Harry s'inquiéta un peu de cet étrange comportement et se dit qu'il finirait bien par savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Ron n'insista pas mais il garda un regard perplexe.  
  
Peu à peu, le calme revint et Dumbledore continua.  
  
Deuxième chose qui ne s'est jamais produite auparavant à Poudlard, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève en cours d'année. Miss Carter ! Venez mettre le choixpeau s'il vous plaît.  
  
Les murmurent reprirent encore une fois et une belle jeune fille s'avança. Elle avait le teint très pâle, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus limpides. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était étrangement belle malgré son extrême pâleur qui lui donnait plus l'air d'être morte que vivante. Elle s'avança machinalement vers le choixpeau, sans un sourire et le posa nonchalamment sur sa tête. Le choixpeau se mit alors à parler tout haut comme il l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant pour Rose.  
  
Oh. mais que vois-je ? Très intéressant tout cela. Et. ohhhhhhh. oui, d'accord. Je vois de l'intelligence, beaucoup d'intelligence, du courage aussi et. oulala ! une sacrée dose de caractère. Mais j'aperçoit aussi une loyauté vacillante. tout cela fait que je vois pas trop où te mettre. voyons voir.  
  
A partir de cet instant, on n'entendit plus les commentaires du choixpeau qui s'était mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Carter. Un sourire éclaira son visage mais il disparu aussitôt, elle secouait la tête en signe de négation.  
  
Ca y est !. Gryffondor ! hurla le choixpeau.  
  
De nouveau, les applaudissements retentirent. La jeune fille alla rejoindre l'assemblée avec un sourire plutôt crispé.  
  
Dernière chose, reprit Dumbledore, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année aura lieu dans deux semaines. Il opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard. A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
  
Harry hurla sa joie de même que tous les élèves présents. Le Quidditch allait bientôt reprendre ! Sa passion !  
  
Oh regardez, s'écria Ron. Dumbledore a fait revenir les Bizzar's Sisters !  
  
En effet, le groupe de chanteuses était en train d'installer leur matériel sur l'estrade. Peu après, la musique emplit la salle. Harry invita timidement Cho à danser et Ron invita Hermione.  
  
Finalement, il aimait bien danser et ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Il se sentait étrangement bien avec Cho dans ses bras, il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à la sensation bonheur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment même. Mais malencontreusement, Harry heurta quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, il vit avec horreur que c'était Rogue qui dansait en compagnie de Mrs Sanders. Vu le regard de haine qu'il lui lançait, Harry était sûr qu'il allait enlever des points à Gryffondor ou lui donner une retenue. Heureusement, Mrs Sanders comprit le malaise et entraîna son « galant » partenaire danser plus loin avant que celui-ci n'ai eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, en lui expliquant que Harry ne l'avait pas fait exprès. En passant devant lui, elle lui fit un clin d'?il, d'un air complice. Pour la remercier, Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit.  
  
Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et un cri résonna dans la Grande Salle. Harry sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle sa danse avec Cho le mettait. Il prit sa cavalière par la main et l'entraîna en direction du cri. Il se fraya un passage au milieu du cercle de curieux qui s'était déjà formé et vit avec horreur Rose qui était emprisonnée dans les bras musculeux de Crabbe et Goyle, ne pouvant vers un geste pour se libérer. Malefoy se tenait devant elle, l'air satisfait. Elle se débattait mais ne pouvait rien faire face aux deux colosses qui la retenaient. Harry était pétrifié par la scène, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
  
Tu n'aurais pas du repasser le choixpeau ! dit-il. Tu es maintenant dans la maison qui est notre ennemie. Et tu sais très bien que je considère cela comme une trahison. Et tu sais ce que je pense des trahisons ? Tu sais ce que je fais aux traîtres ?  
  
Rose se mit à trembler de tous ces membres en se débattant de plus belle.  
  
Dommage, vraiment. Je t'aimais bien tu sais. Peut être même un peu trop.  
  
Lentement, il approcha sa main de la joue de Rose et la caressa du dos de son index. Puis, lentement, il dirigea sa main vers ses cheveux et posa ses doigts sur la pince qui les retenait.  
  
J'ai toujours eut envie de te voir avec une coiffure différente. Tu dois être encore plus belle les cheveux détachés !  
  
Rose se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient bêtement. Harry était partagé entre porter secours à son amie mais un étrange désir de voir Rose coiffée autrement le retenait.  
  
Non arrête ne fais pas ça ! cria-t-elle.  
  
Les doigts de Malefoy se resserrèrent sur la pince argentée et pressèrent les extrémités. Aussitôt, les longs cheveux auburn se libérèrent et tombèrent en cascade sur le dos de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs firent irruption dans le cercle mais ils se figèrent sur place. C'était trop tard. Malefoy recula d'un geste de surprise mélangé d'horreur, de même que Crabbe et Goyle, laissant tomber la jeune fille sanglotante par terre, à genoux. Lentement, elle leva ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes. Harry, quand à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qui créait tant de répulsion de la part de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du front de Rose, où se dessinait - exactement le même que la sienne - une cicatrice.  
  
***  
  
Le visage blême, le c?ur battant la chamade, et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'avança vers Rose, toujours agenouillée sur le sol.  
  
Harry je. pardonne moi. je sais que. que j'aurais dû te le dire. mais je ne pouvais pas et . je. je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça.  
  
Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit délicatement par les bras pour l'aider à se relever. A présent, la salle était plus que silencieuse. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, en retenant leur souffle.  
  
La première, Rose leva une main tremblante à posa délicatement son index et son majeur sur la fine cicatrice de Harry. A son tour, il voulu toucher la jumelle de sa propre cicatrice. Il leva lentement sa main vers le visage de Rose, hésita et finalement, posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Rose.  
  
Aussitôt, une lueur verte sortit de leurs cicatrices, ce qui leur fit ressentir une douleur fulgurante au front. Surpris, les élèves et les professeurs amassés reculèrent. La lumière vert se dirigea vers l'un des murs blancs de la Grande Salle puis, peu à peu, s'affaiblit, laissant apparaître une sorte d'écran de cinéma. Un mélange de couleurs s'étendait sur la toile, tout d'abords flous puis de plus en plus distinctes. On aurait dit une ?uvre d'art avec des couleurs étrangement réelles. Comme tout les tableau du monde de la magie, la scène était vivante.  
  
  
  
Tout près d'une cheminée, une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux verts émeraude, berçait un enfant dans ses bras.  
  
Harry et Rose pouvaient même entendre le tic-tac régulier de la pendule, le crépitement du feu qui ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée et le grincement du rocking-chair où était la jeune femme. Harry comprit alors que ce n'était pas un tableau mais une véritable scène qui avait dû déjà se dérouler.  
  
La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers un berceau où elle prit un autre enfant dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir. Tout en se balançant dans le fauteuil, elle fixait le feu de ses yeux intensément verts. Elle paraissait soucieuse. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleus limpides et portait des lunettes rondes à fin bord noir. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait et l'embrassa tendrement ainsi que les deux enfants.  
  
Des nouvelles de Peter ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Non, Lily, aucune. Je ne comprends pas, nous avons cherché partout !  
  
James, tu crois que Peter oserait nous.  
  
Oui. S'il se sent menacé, il le fera.  
  
Lily baissa les yeux vers les deux enfants qui gazouillaient et refoula ses larmes.  
  
J'ai si peur James. pour les enfants, pour toi.  
  
Lily, ne t'en fais pas. Je vous protègerais. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous trois.  
  
Non James, il ne faut pas ! Et de tout façon. cela ne servirait à rien. Nous serions condamné. Il est tellement puissant ! Tu crois qu'il viendra ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.  
  
James ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux d'un air attristé.  
  
Oh ma Lily. je veux que tu saches que je t'aime par-dessus tout avec les enfants, dit-il avec émotion.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime, James Potter.  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent alors, leurs enfants entre eux deux et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Je vais coucher les petits, je reviens, dit Lily.  
  
Elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers une porte. Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard et reprit sa place à côté de son mari.  
  
Tout à coup, un léger bruit se fit entendre venant de la rue. Les deux époux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, émus, n'osant parler ni faire un geste. James déglutit avec difficulté, se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et écarta légèrement le rideau. Après avoir regardé un court instant à l'extérieur, il se retourna brusquement, le visage horrifié.  
  
Vas t'en par la porte de derrière et essaye de trouver Dumbledore le plus vite possible, dit-il dans un souffle. Je t'aime.  
  
La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, secoua la tête en signe de refus.  
  
Non James, je ne veux pas t'aban.  
  
Lily ! prend Harry et va t'en ! C'est lui ! Vas t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !  
  
Tout à coup, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Vite Lily ! Vite !  
  
Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette horrible silhouette noire qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et surtout de cet horrible sourire qui se dessinait sur ce visage froid et cruel. Soudain, elle sembla reprendre connaissance et sortit en courant de la pièce, vers la chambre où elle était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Dans le salon, rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants. Les deux sorciers, face à face, tenaient chacun leur baguette dans leur main, prêt à attaquer.  
  
Alors, Potter, ton heure est arrivée ! Tu as peur ?  
  
Non Tom, je n'ai pas peur. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup attendu ce moment là.  
  
Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Il ne fallait pas me voler mon bonheur James ! Mais cela n'a plus d'importance car je vais bientôt en finir avec toi.  
  
L'homme cagoulé leva lentement sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le c?ur de James. Il lui fit un sourire diabolique, ses yeux cruels brillants d'excitation. Soudainement, James leva sa baguette.  
  
Expe.  
  
Avada Kedrava ! s'écria l'autre d'une voix froide.  
  
Aussitôt, un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette. Le corps de James tomba lentement sur le sol, avec grâce, sans un bruit. Un rire suraigu retentit.  
  
Le monstre se dirigea calmement dans un couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où s'était réfugié Lily. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Lily était penchée sur un berceau, les yeux baignés de larmes et semblait murmurer des paroles inaudibles pour l'étranger. Dès qu'il entra, elle prit un bébé dans ses bras, rejeta les couvertures dans le berceau, et alla se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce.  
  
Bonsoir Lily, dit-il avec un étrange sourire sournois.  
  
Vous avez tué James, espèce de monstre ! Allez vous en !  
  
Cet imbécile a eut ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant, je te laisse une chance. Rejoins moi. Fais-toi mangemorte ! Tu auras la vie sauve. Tu sais, je ne veux pas te tuer. Non, je veux juste tuer les héritiers.  
  
Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie. je ferais ce que vous voudrez. dit- elle en protégeant le poupon dans ses bras.  
  
L'homme sembla perdre patience et s'approcha de la jeune femme, tentant de saisir le bébé qu'elle protégeait par son corps.  
  
Pousses-toi, idiote, allez, pousses toi ! hurla-t-il en la saisissant par le bras pour lui faire face, et se mit à la secouer de plus en plus fort.  
  
Harry !  
  
Avada Kedrava !  
  
Un éclair vert jaillit de nouveau et le corps sans vie de la jeune femme retomba sur le sol. De nouveau, il rit à gorge déployée devant son crime.  
  
Bien. A présent, le sale mioche de Potter !  
  
Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui était tombé un peu plus loin, entraîné dans la chute de sa mère. Le mage noir leva sa baguette et la pointa sans hésitation sur le bambin. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège impardonnable quand soudain, des pleurs éclatèrent venant du berceau. Intrigué, il arrêta son geste et se dirigea vers les cris. Il souleva les couvertures que Lily avait rejetées dedans quelques instants plus tôt. Sa surprise ne fut pas des moindres quand il découvrit.  
  
Un bébé ?! s'écria-t-il. Une fille ? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe aurait réussit à tromper mon espion et aurait eut une fille sans qu'il soit au courant ?! Et puis après tout, tuer un ou deux enfants, c'est la même chose.  
  
Il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et le déposa à côté de l'autre enfant.  
  
Voilà, il me suffit de les serrer l'un contre l'autre et ils mourront ensemble. Du deux en un !  
  
Lentement, comme pour savourer cet instant, il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique et la pointa vers les deux enfants.  
  
Avada Kedrava !  
  
Un nouvel éclair vert jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et frappa les deux enfants au front. Mais ce qui ce passa en suite fut plus que surprenant. Le sort ricocha et il atteignit Voldemort en plein c?ur. Un long hurlement agonisant sortit de sa gorge et son corps sembla se désagréger lentement. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent dangereusement, le plafond se fissura, les portes furent expulsées de leurs gonds. Le plancher se mit à trembler violemment et les murs explosèrent, projetant différents matériaux à travers la pièce. Toute la maison était à présent plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminée qui ronronnait doucement. Les poutres de la charpente tombèrent à une extrémité de la chambre et les fenêtres se brisèrent, projetant des bris de verre dans tous les sens. Les derniers murs tombèrent, le feu dans le salon s'éteignit tout à coup, laissant ce qui restait de la maison dans l'ombre, faiblement éclairé par la lueur des étoiles et du quart de lune. Finalement, ce fut une ombre qui sortit de la maison en ruine, en rampant sur le sol.  
  
Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, tout paraissait calme et silencieux, si ce n'est les faibles pleurs des deux enfants. Ils avaient été miraculeusement protégés des éboulis par le berceau, juste à côté d'eux.  
  
Puis, un bruit lointain de moteur se fit entendre et une moto bleue apparue dans le ciel. Elle volait à une vitesse affolante et elle atterrie brutalement sur le sol. Un jeune homme tremblant descendit en ôtant son casque. Il était grand, ses cheveux noirs un peu longs tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux noirs semblaient horrifiés et se voilaient de larmes. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de ses amis en ruines, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, ses yeux allaient et venaient fébrilement sur ce qui restait de la maison dévastée. Soudain, il s'effondra à genoux la tête dans les mains et se balança d'avant en arrière.  
  
Nooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Son cri déchira la nuit, se répercutant en échos. Quand il stoppa sa plainte, on entendait distinctement ses gémissements et ses sanglots. Il ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots, la même phrase.  
  
Trop tard. je suis arrivé trop tard. trop tard. trop tard. James. Lily. Harry. trop tard. Peter. Peter. c'est lui. trop tard.  
  
Tout à coup, il releva la tête et s'arrêta de gémir. Une plainte venait de lui parvenir.  
  
Lily ? James ? dit-il en se levant d'un bond, la voix remplie d'espoir.  
  
Il scruta la pénombre, puis s'avança au milieu de l'amas de pierre qui avait été autrefois, la maison de ses meilleurs amis. Les légères plaintes reprirent. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler tant l'espoir de retrouver ses amis vivants était fort. Il se mit à dégager les pierres comme un possédé, sans prendre compte des bris de verre qui lui déchiraient les mains.  
  
James, c'est toi ? J'arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là !  
  
Le cri repris, mais cette fois, il reconnu sans peine les braillements d'un bébé.  
  
Harry !  
  
Il se dirigea vers ce qui avait été autrefois la chambre de l'enfant, trébuchant sur les obstacles. Il enjamba la poutre qui traversait la pièce diagonalement et repéra le berceau. Il dégagea les débris jonchant le sol à côté du couffin. Finalement, il repéra Harry au milieu d'un amas de peluches poussiéreuses et s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui. En le voyant, le bambin lui fit un large sourire édenté et tendit ses petits bras potelés vers lui.  
  
Harry ! murmura Sirius en prenant délicatement le bébé dans ses bras.  
  
Il écarta tendrement les rares mèches folles retombant sur le front du gamin et découvrit avec horreur une large plaie sanglante lui barrant le front.  
  
Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pauvre petit !  
  
Il serra Harry dans ses bras et sentit de nouveau des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour ses amis. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Lily et James. Plus jamais. Harry serait orphelin et vivrait avec lui. L'enfant que portait Lily ne verrait jamais le jour.  
  
Mais ! Comment se peut-il. ? Comment se peut-il qu'il ait survécu alors que ses parents sont.  
  
Il ne put se résigner à dire le mot qu'il redoutait tant à propos de ses amis.  
  
Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le bébé dans ses bras, le regard livide, partagé entre la joie que les l'enfant soit vivant et la peine d'avoir perdu ses amis à jamais.  
  
Sirius ?  
  
Sirius releva la tête brusquement, dans le vague espoir de découvrir James et Lily en face de lui, sourire aux lèvres, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient réussit à Lui échapper.  
  
Hagrid, dit-il sans parvenir à cacher sa déception, c'est trop tard.  
  
Ses mots résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. « Trop tard », « trop tard », « trop tard ».  
  
Non d'une bièraubeurre, quel désordre. Et James ? Et Lily ? demanda le demi géant dune voix rauque, emprunte d'émotion.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête lentement, en signe de négation. Hagrid laissa échapper un long gémissement puis parvint à peu près à se calmer.  
  
Et Harry ? insista-t-il avec espoir, d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Il est ici, vivant.  
  
Dieu soit loué ! s'écria-t-il en regardant Harry.  
  
Je vais emmener Harry avec moi.  
  
Sirius. tu ne peux pas.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'écria celui-ci.  
  
Dumbledore m'a chargé de lui ramener l'enfant.  
  
Mais. je suis le parrain de Harry.  
  
Et Dumbledore devait être le parrain de l'enfant qui devait naître. Il veut placer Harry en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Arabella veillera sur lui.  
  
Les Moldus ? s'écria Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. Mais, ils ne connaissent rien à la magie et ils la renient ! Tout comme ils ont reniés Lily quand sa s?ur a appris qu'elle était une sorcière.  
  
Sirius, je DOIS emmener le petit à Dumbledore. J'ai une longue route à faire.  
  
Tu veux ma moto ? demanda Sirius gentiment.  
  
Mais. et toi ? demanda Hagrid avec étonnement, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de voler en moto.  
  
Je n'en aurais plus besoin désormais.  
  
Alors je veux bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
Oui, répondit machinalement le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.  
  
Promets moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises ! dit Hagrid inquiet.  
  
Mais déjà, Sirius s'éloignait d'un pas rapide et décidé et il transplana avant que Hagrid ai put l'en empêcher.  
  
Peu à peu, les couleurs de l'écran se firent moins nettes et bientôt on ne distinguait plus rien. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de voir, et il sentait que Rose, à côté de lui, était dans le même cas. Puis, contre tout attente, de nouvelle couleurs apparurent à l'écran.  
  
Le vrombissement d'un moteur se faisait de plus en plus net, de plus en plus fort. Sur l'écran, une ville apparut, à un kilomètre environ au dessous de la moto. Une ville que Harry connaissait bien pour y avoir passé les dix ans de son enfance. Tout à coup, l'engin piqua du nez et atterrit en « douceur » dans une rue sombre où deux sorciers semblaient les attendre.  
  
  
  
Hagrid, dit l'un deux qui avait une longue barbe blanche, une longue robe violette, un long nez aquilin et des yeux bleus entourés de lunettes en demi-lune. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?  
  
Je l'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, dit le géant en descendant de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ca y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.  
  
Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?  
  
Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormit au dessus de Bristol.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore et la sorcière qui l'accompagnait se penchèrent sur le tas de couverture que tenait Hagrid. A l'intérieur un bébé dormait et ils furent intrigués de voir sur son front une étrange plaie en forme d'éclair.  
  
C'est là que. souffla la sorcière.  
  
Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.  
  
Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?  
  
Même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même j'en ai une au dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact de Londres. Donnez-le-moi Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.  
  
Le vieux sorcier prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley.  
  
Est-ce que. est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid.  
  
Il se pencha sur Harry et lui donna un baiser, puis, il lassa échapper un long gémissement.  
  
Chut ! siffla la femme. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !  
  
Dé. désolé, sanglota Hagrid en enfouissant son visage dans un mouchoir, mas je. je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus.  
  
Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota la sorcière.  
  
Dumbledore était en train de déposer délicatement Harry devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive et il sortit une lettre de sa robe qu'il mit dans les couvertures.  
  
Eh bien voilà, dit-il. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.  
  
Oui, dit Hagrid. Je vais aller rendre la moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.  
  
Hagrid enfourcha la moto, mit le moteur en route et s'envola dans le ciel pour disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.  
  
A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall se moucha et le professeur s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et sortit un objet en argent de sa poche. Il l'actionna et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent les réverbères. Il distingua une silhouette de chat qui tournait à l'angle de la rue. Il aperçu également un tas de couverture devant la porte numéro 4.  
  
- Bonne chance, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, les couleurs s'effacèrent de l'écran et il en apparu d'autre. Une fois que la scène fut parfaitement visible, Harry put distinguer qu'elle se déroulait encore devant sa maison dévastée. Dumbledore s'avançait parmi les ruines d'un air consterné, à côté de lui, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow pleuraient en fouillant dans les décombres.  
  
Professeur, sanglota Remus, savez-vous à cause de qui. ?  
  
Remus, je savais que l'un des proches de James et Lily informait régulièrement Voldemort de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Alors j'ai voulu les protéger par le sortilège Fidelitas. Et je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais je me suis proposé pour être leur Gardien du secret. Mais ils ont prit.  
  
Qui ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
Sirius, dit Dumbledore d'un ton morne.  
  
Non ! hurla Remus. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui. Non pas Sirius. Il était leur ami. Notre ami. Il a toujours choisi le bien, malgré ses blagues incessantes quand il était à Poudlard, il a un bon fond, ce ne peut pas être lui.  
  
Remus se morfondait, ne pouvant se résigner à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait perdu trois amis au lieu de deux ? Car si c'était le cas, si Sirius avait effectivement trahis James et Lily, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, malgré toute leur amitié passée. La douleur morale déformait ses traits.  
  
A côté de lui, Peter sanglotait fébrilement, plus tremblant que jamais. Entre ses sanglots, Remus pouvait entendre les mots « . vengeance. vais le tuer. mort. anéanti. pourquoi. ma faute ».  
  
Peter, dit Remus, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de te venger seul ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas doué pour les duels ! Je sais que la colère et le désir de vengeance t'envahit tout comme moi mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses de bêtise.  
  
Mais Peter ne semblait pas écouter ce que disait son ami et avait sa main crispée sur sa baguette magique.  
  
Non, il faut laisser le ministère s'occuper de Si. de Black, dit Dumbledore, hésitant sur la façon de parler de Sirius. Par son prénom ou par son nom ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre un mage noir. Il est très puissant, continua-t-il. Mais il faut continuer à chercher. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il faut continuer à chercher.  
  
Mais, James et Lily ne peuvent pas avoir survécu ? demanda Peter avec une expression folle sur son visage.  
  
Bien sûr que non, malheureusement !  
  
Et Harry, que va-t-il devenir ? demanda Remus tout en dégageant des pierres près d'un berceau défoncé.  
  
Harry va vivre chez son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Les Moldus ? s'écria Remus.  
  
Oui, Arabella veillera sur eux, assura le vieil homme.  
  
Oui je. mais !. qu'est-ce que. ?!!!  
  
Remus s'était mit à enlever les pierres tel un forcené. Il avait dû voir quelque chose. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui rapidement, vacillant sur le sol inégal.  
  
Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Peter en s'approchant à son tour.  
  
Mais. je ne comprend pas. disait Remus en passant ses mains dans le passage qu'il avait réussi à faire.  
  
Il sembla attraper quelque chose et sortit délicatement un petit corps de bébé recouvert de poussière avec une marque étrange sur le front, une plaie rougeoyante en forme d'éclair.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que.  
  
Alors Lily aurait eut son bébé en prématurément. murmura Dumbledore.  
  
En effet, elle ne semble avoir pas plus de quelques jours. pas plus d'une semaine. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ? demanda Remus.  
  
Sûrement pour la protéger. Voldemort (à ces mots Peter frémit) ne savait pas qu'il y avait un autre enfant et ils devaient penser que le mage noir ne la trouverait pas. Mais elle a dû pleurer et Voldemort l'a repérée. Elle a la même plaie que Harry, c'est étrange. Il faut que je la mette en sécurité.  
  
Vous allez aussi la mettre chez les Moldus ? demanda Lupin.  
  
Non, personne à part nous ne connaît son existence. Elle doit se cacher. J'aviserais plus tard car elle ne pourra pas vivre en cachette toute sa vie. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de la protéger du monde des sorciers pour l'instant.  
  
Mais alors qui va.  
  
Je pourrais m'en occuper ? demanda Peter avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.  
  
Pourquoi pas, répondit Dumbledore. Nous verrons quand. Black sera arrêté. Pour l'instant je vais l'emmener avec moi et ensuite nous verrons selon les évènements.  
  
Elle va bientôt arriver. la suite des évènement ! dit Peter d'une voix sifflante.  
  
Peter, promet moi que tu ne feras aucune bêtise ! s'écria Remus.  
  
Mais déjà Peter s'éloignait d'un pas décidé et rapide, la baguette à la main et il transplana quelques mètres plus loin avant que Remus et Dumbledore n'aient puent l'en empêcher.  
  
  
  
Les couleurs se mélangèrent et disparurent peu à peu, l'écran blanc retrouvait toute sa blancheur. Puis, la même lumière verte jaillit de cet écran et retourna dans les cicatrices en forme d'éclair de Harry et Rose dans un éclat éblouissant. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence régnait et tout le monde avait reporté ses yeux vers eux. Harry et Rose se tournèrent, d'un même geste, l'un vers l'autre en se fixant toujours dans les yeux. Des larmes ruisselaient sur leurs joues et à en juger par les reniflements qui venaient du cercle des élèves, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pleurer.  
  
Les instants passés ainsi semblaient être interminable et Harry sentait peu à peu son cerveau s'embrumer. Rose entrouvrit les lèvres dans un ultime effort, comme pour dire quelque chose, et partit subitement en arrière pour s'écrouler sur le sol sans un bruit, sous les cris étouffés des élèves et des professeurs. Harry la fixa, chancelant et eut juste le temps de prononcer une courte phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour.  
  
Ma s?ur !  
  
Et il s'écroula à son tour.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Je voulais aussi savoir si vous vouliez que je fasse un résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque nouveau chapitre ?  
  
Encore merci à crystale_arra pour m'avoir prévenu que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonyme car grâce à elle j'ai maintenant fait le nécessaire pour pouvoir en recevoir.  
  
Merci aussi à toi Sailor Digital ! Tu as bien aimé ce chapitre ? Je pense qu'il a répondu à tes questions ! Ta deuxième idée était la bonne ! C'est vrai que la lettre de James pouvait être déroutante mais c'était fait exprès !  
  
Une Review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne mais elle apporte tellement à celui qui la reçoit !!!  
  
Merci à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coucou Audrey ! Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, ce chapitre est très spécial car c'est celui où il se rend compte que Harry a une s?ur, Rose, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé être seul. C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dédier, car tu comptes vraiment pour moi et j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma s?ur (d'ailleurs, je sais pas si ça aurait été mieux parce que vu comment tu traites Zaza ! Non, j'déconne, mdr ! D'ailleurs Zaza, j'en profite pour te faire de gros bizous et saches que je compatie !). Non, sérieusement, j'aurais trop aimé qu'on soit s?ur ! Ca aurait pas été toujours drôle pour le pauvre « Georges ». trois femelles infernales sous le même toit ^__^ !!!!!!! Et pis pauv' benj, j'le plains aussi, j'aurais toujours été là pour le faire ch*** !!! Remarque, peut être qu'Alexandre serait venu me voir plus souvent. oups là ! Je crois que je m'égare là. je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça ! Aller, ta yeule Rose ! x__x !  
  
Excusez-moi tout le monde pour ces tits messages persos mais j'y tenais absolument (et pis je suis pas la seule à le faire après tout). J'y tenais tellement que, comme vous avez pût le voir, j'ai réédité le chapitre spécialement pour les rajouter ! Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et pis à bientôt j'espère et merci de m'avoir lu jusque là.  
  
Vive Harry, Jamsie, Sirius, Mumus, 'Mione, Rounichou, Dragonouchet, Snapy (non tout compte fait pas Snapy !). et pis JKR bien entendu !!!  
  
Pfffffffffffffffff c'que j'peux être bavarde ce soir ! Et en plus, c'est pour rien dire ! Rose, ta yeule une bonne fois pour toute !  
  
Merci à tous !  
  
On a dit : Ta yeule !  
  
Ok, ok pas la peine de s'énerver !  
  
Sccchhhhhhhhhpafffffffffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aïe !  
  
On t'avait prévenu Rose qu'y fallait te la fermer !  
  
  
  
* PS : pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient pour ma santé mentale, je les remercie de s'en soucier mais je peux leur assurer que je vais bien, c'est jute qu'il est tard, que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et que j'ai envie de me taper un gros délire, c'est tout ! * 


	11. La déclaration de Rogue

Et oui, c'est la suite !!! Je vous fait un petit résumé rapide du chapitre précédent.  
  
Chapitre 10 : C'est le soir du bal d'Halloween. Harry y va avec Cho, Ron avec Hermione et Rose avec. Drago. Dumbledore fait une. ou plutôt deux annonces. La première est que l'école accueille une nouvelle élève. Celle- ci est envoyée à Gryffondor. Deuxième nouvelle, Rose va pouvoir repasser le choixpeau magique et est envoyée à Gryffondor. Tout se passe. bien lorsque un cri attire l'attention de Harry. Il voit alors Malefoy enlever la pince qui retient les cheveux de Rose et sur son font, il découvre une cicatrice. Il remontent alors le passé, pour chercher çà comprendre ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là où James et Lily Potter ont été assassiné. Le chapitre se termine sur les mots que Harry n'aurait jamais penser prononcer un jour : Ma s?ur !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : La déclaration de Rogue  
  
  
  
Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de sa tête, il reconnu, malgré le flou qui brouillait ses yeux, un plafond qu'il avait eut de nombreuse occasions d'admirer ; le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il devait être en début d'après-midi vu la clarté extérieur.  
  
Son esprit était embrumé, si bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi on l'avait amené ici. Sa cicatrice lui chauffait légèrement le front. Il se souvint qu'il y avait eu le bal de Halloween. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. mais quoi ? Soudain, il sentit une présence sur le lit voisin du sien. Il tourne alors la tête mais ne parvint qu'à distinguer une forme allongée. Il prit alors ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet et les mis sur son nez. Il reconnu aussitôt Rose qui le regardait en souriant. Une mince cicatrice lui barrait le front.  
  
Bonjour ! dit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire.  
  
Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui, ça peut aller.  
  
Je crois que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, non ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.  
  
Tout à coup, tous les évènements de la vieille ressurgirent dans sa mémoire : le changement de maison de Rose, l'arrivé de la nouvelle élève, le premier match de Quidditch prochainement, Malefoy, la cicatrice de Rose et. la mort de ses parents qu'ils avaient revécus, devant toute l'école. Rose était sa s?ur. Toutes ces années, il avait cru qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu, qu'il n'avait plus de famille à part les Dursley. Il ressentit alors une étrange impression. C'était un mélange de bonheur, d'excitation, d'amertume de ne pas avoir connu sa s?ur plus tôt et d'appréhension car sa vie venait de prendre un grand tournant.  
  
Oui tu. tu as raison, balbutia-t-il en se redressant à son tour. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais appris ton existence. Avec qui tu étais ? Où ça ? Comment as-tu vécu ton enfance ? Tu savais que tu avais un frère ?  
  
Rose rit doucement.  
  
Du calme ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tout notre temps !  
  
Oui, je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que je vais bientôt me réveiller et que tu vas disparaître.  
  
Je suis bien réelle ne t'en fais pas ! Alors, pour répondre à ta première question, pendant toute ces années, j'étais ici même, à Poudlard.  
  
Harry fut stupéfait par la réponse de Rose. Ici ? A Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? A moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué ! Mais pourtant, Dumbledore à bien dit qu'elle entrait à Poudlard cette année !  
  
Mais. comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu ?  
  
J'étais chez Dumbledore, il habite dans Poudlard, à côté de son bureau. Je restais donc dans ses appartements mais souvent je me promenais la nuit, et quelques fois le jour.  
  
Pourquoi habitais-tu chez Dumbledore ? demanda Harry surpris.  
  
C'est mon parrain ! Tu ne te souviens pas. hier soir sur l'écran ?  
  
Ah. si, et comment se fait-il que tu sois en cinquième année alors que tu as un an de moins que moi ?  
  
Tout simplement parce que j'avais le niveau pour entrer en cinquième année. J'ai beaucoup assisté aux cours qui sont donnés à Poudlard. Et pour répondre à une autre de tes questions, au début je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère. C'est seulement quand tu es entré en première année que Dumbledore me l'a dit.  
  
Et tu as cherché à me voir ?  
  
Oh. et bien je t'ai vu la première fois lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Juste avant, Dumbledore m'a dit : « Regarde bien le jeune Harry Potter, ensuite, j'aurais à te parler ». Et c'est là que je t'ai vu, quand tu as été appelé par le choixpeau magique.  
  
Mais, si tu étais dans la salle, comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie pas vu ? Et pendant les cours auxquels tu assistais ?  
  
Et bien. disons que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une cape d'invisibilité ! Elle m'a aussi appris à mieux te connaître.  
  
Comment ça à mieux me. non, tu n'aurais pas. tu n'as pas. demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.  
  
Espionné ? demanda Rose d'une petite voix aiguë. Oui et non.  
  
Elle se sentait très gênée, de même que Harry qui ne savait pas ce que Rose avait pu voir de lui. Peut être savait-elle pour Cho ? Et pour Sirius ? Un peu de colère s'insinuait en lui : elle avait osé l'espionner alors que lui ne connaissait même pas son existence.  
  
Comment ça oui et non ? Mais c'est horrible ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Calme-toi je t'en pris Harry ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Si tu avais appris que tu avais une s?ur dans la même école que toi, que tu ne l'avais jamais vu, et que tu n'as aucun droit de te montrer, de dire qui tu es et encore moins discuter avec elle ! Mais il se trouve que tu as un moyen, un seul, pour la connaître sans qu'elle le sache et que ce moyen est une cape d'invisibilité. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?  
  
Comment as-tu osé. mais il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant l'air plus que désolé qu'avait pris Rose.  
  
Il n'eut pas le c?ur de continuer à la sermonner mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
Aller, ce n'est pas grave. dit-il doucement.  
  
Mais Rose pleurait encore.  
  
Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. dit-il un peu désarçonné.  
  
C'est juste que. je pensais que le jour où l'on se retrouverait. on ne se fâcherait pas. on se jetterait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer. Lui aussi avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une s?ur, et maintenant qu'il en avait une, il la fâchait juste parce qu'elle avait voulu apprendre à mieux le connaître. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois ! pensa-t-il.  
  
Alors, lentement, il se leva, alla s'asseoir sur l'autre lit et, comme il l'avait déjà fait le jour de la sélection, il prit doucement Rose dans ses bras en la berçant. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait à présent. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il ne pleurait ! Ce n'était pas non plus son habitude de prendre une fille dans ses bras ! Décidément, beaucoup de choses avaient changée cette année.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il desserra son étreinte et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.  
  
Excuse-moi. C'est vrai que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, admit-il piteusement.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Qui connaissait ta véritable identité ?  
  
Dumbledore, c'est tout. Il a toujours réussit à me cacher. Même McGonagall n'était pas au courant de ma présence. Je n'imagine même pas la tête que Rogue a dû hier soir quand il l'a appris.  
  
Ils rirent tous deux. Cela faisait du bien à Harry : désormais il aurait quelqu'un qui le comprendrait parfaitement pour avoir vécu les mêmes choses ; il ne serait plus jamais seul, plus jamais.  
  
C'est alors qu'il se souvint. La voix qu'avait prit Rose durant le cours de Potions, c'était celle de sa mère, Lily. Voilà pourquoi il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. cette voix là, il l'avait entendue crier dans sa tête durant sa troisième année au collège.  
  
Et toi, tu as des questions à me poser ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Oh. pas vraiment puisque je connais presque tout de toi.  
  
Oh.  
  
Harry, qu'as-tu ressentit devant ce que nous avons vu hier soir ? demanda gravement Rose.  
  
J'ai. j'ai été vraiment très. secoué. J'avais déjà entendue notre mère crier avant sa mort à cause des Détraqueurs mais je n'avais jamais vraiment vu la scène.  
  
Oui, moi aussi j'ai été stupéfaite.  
  
Et quand Pettigrow cherchait dans les ruines, j'ai éprouvé une grande répulsion comme chaque fois que je le voie !  
  
Rose leva des yeux exorbités vers Harry.  
  
Pettigrow ? Mais Pettigrow est mort ! Et pourquoi c'est pour lui que tu ressens de la haine alors que c'est Black qui a. s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Sirius ? Mais non !  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte que Rose ne savait rien à propos du véritable meurtrier de ses parents.  
  
Rose, Sirius n'a jamais trahit nos parents. C'est Pettigrow le coupable. C'est lui qui les a trahis parce qu'il été trop lâche pour mourir au lieu de les protéger. C'était lui leur Gardien du Secret.  
  
Mais. Sirius a tout de même tué Peter ! Non, ce n'est pas possible !  
  
Harry se résigna alors à lui raconter comment leur père et ses trois amis avaient réussis à devenir animagus et comment, dix-neuf ans plus tard, Pettigrow avait réussi à faire croire à sa mort en se transformant en rat.  
  
Rose ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru était faux. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait appris à détester, à admirer ou à aimer n'étaient pas celles qu'elle pensait. Tout son propre monde s'écroulait. Tout était à reconsidérer. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il rien dit ?  
  
Je pense tout simplement qu'il voulait que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de l'innocence de Sirius. pour le moment, la rassura Harry.  
  
Sais-tu s'il nous reste de la famille ou des amis de nos parents à part Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Je ne pense pas. J'ai entendue parler de ma marraine mais elle s'est. enfin elle n'est plus là. Je ne connais personne d'autre. et toi ?  
  
Non plus.  
  
Alors pendant toutes ces années, tu as vécue à Poudlard ?...  
  
Oui, j'étais toujours bien cachée mais si quelqu'un me surprenait pendant mes balades dans le château, ce n'était pas trop grave (sauf si c'était un professeur). Mais à partir du moment où tu es arrivé à l'école, Dumbledore à resserré sa surveillance sur moi. alors je ne pouvais me promener que la nuit et sous une cape d'invisibilité car toi aussi tu faisais rôdait dans le château (au grand désespoir de Dumbledore). Et cette année, j'ai réussis à le convaincre de me montrer à l'école en tant qu'élève normale.  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils discutaient de tout, de rien, de leur enfance, riant pleurant, heureux par-dessus tout de s'être retrouvé.  
  
La lumière qui éclairait l'infirmerie arrivait droit dans les yeux de Harry, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas distinctement sa s?ur. Il se leva alors et vint une nouvelle fois s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'est alors qu'il vit ce que Rose avait voulu cacher à Ron la veille alors qu'elle venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Une marque violacée s'étendait sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
Mais ! Que c'est-il passé ? s'écria Harry en leva sa main vers la joue meurtrie.  
  
Rose, comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, détourna rapidement la tête, sa main sur sa joue.  
  
Rien rien. je me suis cognée dans la porte hier après-midi. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Non, je ne te crois pas. je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça !  
  
Il prit le visage de Rose, qui se débattait, entre ses mains et la força à tourner son visage vers lui.  
  
Ce n'est pas possible, une porte n'aurait jamais fait une marque comme ça ! dit-il en posant doucement son doigt sur le bleu.  
  
Rose grimaça de douleur en se débattant de plus belle.  
  
Bon d'accord, nous avons un peu trop chahuté dans les dortoirs et une fille m'a mit malencontreusement son poing dans la figure, c'est tout ! tenta-t- elle d'expliquer.  
  
Les Serpentard chahuter ?! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont bien trop sordides pour ça, ne me mens pas ! C'est Malefoy qui t'a fait ça, non ?  
  
Aussitôt Rose arrêta de se débattre et ne dit plus rien. Harry voulu la forcer à le regarder mais elle le fuyait du regard.  
  
C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! dit Harry avec colère. Que t'a-t-il fait ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
Rose, que t'a-t-il fait ? répéta Harry.  
  
Il. a apprit que j'avais l'intention de repasser le choixpeau magique pour changer de maison et il est devenu fou furieux. alors il est venu avec son groupe de Serpentard et.  
  
Mais elle ne put continuer.  
  
Il t'a frappé. termina Harry d'une voix tremblante, et il va le payer, je te le jure Rose. il va le payer.  
  
Ne fais pas de bêtise Harry, je t'en pris !  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
On va a dans la tour des Gryffondor ? proposa-t-il distraitement.  
  
D'accord, allons-y. Ca me changera des cachots sombres et humides des Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle trop heureuse de changer enfin de maison pour remarquer que son frère ne lui avait pas répondu.  
  
  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils furent surpris de voir que l'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue. Personne ne parlait et il y régnait un silence pesant non habituel. Même les jumeaux paraissaient calmes. Harry s'approcha de Ron qu'il avait repéré, seul, assis sur une chaise.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ron lui montra d'un hochement de tête méprisant la nouvelle élève qui était arrivé la veille et dit :  
  
Hermione a voulu lui parler pour la mettre à l'aise car elle restait à l'écart. Et elle, elle l'a envoyé balader quelque chose de magistral.  
  
Que lui a-t-elle dit ? demanda Harry surpris.  
  
Elle l'a ignoré en tournant la tête ailleurs et elle lui a dit : « Moi, je ne parle pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe. Au lieu de m'importuner, vas donc me chercher un verre d'eau ! »  
  
Quoi ?! s'écria Harry. Et Hermione, qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
  
Elle lui a répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Et son regard a eut le malheur de croiser celui de la nouvelle. Alors cette folle furieuse s'est levé et elle lui a dit du ton le plus snob que l'on puisse imaginer : « Les Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi n'ont pas le droit de s'adresser aux membres de grande famille de sang pur et de les regarder dans les yeux ». Alors Hermione a froncé les sourcils et la nouvelle lui a collé une gifle en la disant d'un ton glacial « Je t'avais prévenu ! ».  
  
Harry était de plus en plus surpris.  
  
Et Hermione où est-elle en ce moment ?  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles. En train de pleurer je pense. Parvati et Lavande y sont aussi pour la consoler.  
  
J'y vais aussi ! Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
Mais c'est le dortoir des filles. on n'a pas le dr.  
  
Hermione est notre amie, non ? le coupa Harry. Tu viens Rose ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr !  
  
Ron les suivit, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Hermione était vautrée à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Parvati et Lavande étaient installées de chaque côtés du lit, à genoux, chacune une main sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elles parurent soulagées de les voir arriver. Hermione, entendant du bruit, se retourna et un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons auraient voulus la prendre dans ses bras mais ils n'osaient pas. Finalement, ce fut Rose qui s'avança et la prit dans ses bras en lui parlant pour la consoler. Harry et Ron allèrent alors s'asseoir au bord du lit d'Hermione, et Parvati et Lavande s'éclipsèrent pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Quand Hermione fut enfin calmée, ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Rose et de Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient aussi stupéfait que les deux frères et s?urs. C'est là qu'ils apprirent qu'ils étaient restés à l'infirmerie pendant près de trente six heures, à leur grand étonnement. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent aussi l'hématome de Rose et Harry leur expliqua que c'était Malefoy qui lui avait fait. Ils se promirent alors de venger la pauvre jeune fille malgré la réticence de celle-ci.  
  
Ce n'est que vers 17h30 qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils auraient dû aller en classe mais c'était trop tard. A cette heure-ci, les cours venaient de s'arrêter.  
  
Quels cours a-t-on manqué ? demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
Cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et Potions ! s'exclama Ron en regardant son emploie du temps qu'il n'avait toujours pas en tête.  
  
Oups ! Rogue va nous écorcher vif ! s'écria Harry. Comment va-t-on faire ? Pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ce n'est pas très grave, ou en tout cas, c'est moins grave que le cours de Potions !  
  
Inutile de tous aller se faire tuer. il faut trouver quelqu'un qui ira s'excuser pour tout le groupe. Qui se jette à l'eau ?  
  
Mais personne ne répondit à la question de Ron. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à regarder le plafond ou l'état de leur chaussure pour prendre la peine de répondre.  
  
Bon, puisque personne ne se dévoue, dit Hermione au bout d'un certain temps, nous allons tirer à la courte paille !  
  
A la courte paille ? demandèrent Ron et Rose.  
  
Hermione explique donc en quoi consistait ce « jeu » et tous acceptèrent. Elle fit donc apparaître une paille qu'elle coupa en quatre bouts de longueurs inégales.  
  
Je. si c'est moi qui est désignée, commença Rose, je. je ne me vois pas aller voir Rogue pour ça. à mon avis, il m'en veut trop pour d'avoir changé de maison. en plus je suis tombé à Gryffondor, la maison qu'il déteste le plus !  
  
Oui, tu a raison, la rassura Harry, ça se jouera donc entre nous trois.  
  
Il prirent donc, chacun leur tour, un des morceau de paille que Rose avait serrés dans sa main. Ensuite ils les comparèrent.  
  
Et merde ! s'écria Harry.  
  
De toutes, sa paille était la plus petite, et, Ron et Hermione ne purent cacher leur soulagement. Il partit donc en bougonnant vers la salle des professeurs.  
  
  
  
C'était la deuxième fois qu'il y entrait, la première étant lors de sa seconde année, quand il avait appris, avec Ron, que Ginny avait été capturée et emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. La vaste salle lambrissée était encore déserte à cette heure-ci car les cours étaient finis depuis quelques minutes seulement. Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en bois sombre et attendit la venue du professeur Rogue. Il attendit seulement quelques minutes avant d'entendre des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Il reconnu aussitôt la voix « douce » de son professeur « préféré ».  
  
Ce Londubat alors ! cria la voix de Rogue. Incapable de préparer une potion convenablement.  
  
Allons Severus. disait la voix du professeur McGonagall, vous savez bien que cet enfant à une situation familiale difficile !  
  
Situation familiale difficile ou pas, il n'empêche que ce garçon est un benêt, un nigaud complètement gourd.  
  
Severus, calmez-vous ! Tout de même !  
  
Mais je ne peux pas me calmer. J'en ai assez de ses élèves bons à rien ! Le prochain que je voie, je lui tord le cou avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'appeler sa mère !  
  
Severus, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes  
  
Harry, n'ayant pas envie d'être l'élève-victime que Rogue rencontrerait et tordrait le cou, se cacha dans une arrière salle et mit son ?il devant le trou de la serrure. Rogue entra mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.  
  
Zut, j'ai oublié mes copies dans le cachot ! Londubat m'a tellement agacé que je les aie laissé en bas !  
  
Et il sortit en coup de vent. Harry attendit, bien caché, sachant que Rogue pouvait revenir à tout moment. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Mrs Sanders entra, l'air éreintée, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où était Harry quelques minutes auparavant, et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'endormir, et elle ne fut même pas réveillée par l'entrée en trombe du professeur de Potions. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil, et passa quelques instant à la regarder dormir en souriant, chose extrêmement rare chez lui.  
  
Bonjour, se décida-t-il à dire enfin.  
  
Mrs Sanders sursauta et ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
Bonjour Rogue.  
  
Comment s'est passée votre journée ?  
  
Oh, très bien et vous ?  
  
On ne peut mieux ! s'exclama-t-il en fixant intensément son interlocutrice.  
  
Harry retint son rire en pensant que cinq minutes plus tôt, Rogue était d'humeur exécrable en parlant de son dernier cours.  
  
Je tiens par contre à vous dire qu'il était absent ! dit-il sur un léger ton de reproche.  
  
Vraiment ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas ! s'écria Mrs Sanders en riant.  
  
Oui, figurez-vous que môssieur ne s'est pas sentit obligé de venir ! dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
  
Oh, Severus ! Ne soyez pas injuste envers lui. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer c'est bien normal !  
  
Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? se demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus du tout la conversation.  
  
Enfin bon, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma journée à parler de lui. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose, Emma.  
  
Ce prénom retentit dans les oreilles de Harry. Il y a quelques jours, ce prénom ne lui aurait rien évoqué de particulier mais qui là, résonnait encore dans sa tête. Enfin. peut être se trompait-il ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était morte !  
  
De quoi ? demanda le professeur Sanders.  
  
De vous, de moi. et enfin, de nous, dit calmement le maître des potions.  
  
Mais enfin Severus. nous en avons parlé maintes et maintes fois et cela n'a servit à rien. Il y a « vous », il y a « moi », mais il n'y aura jamais « nous », dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Mais je vous aime ! Je ne peux plus me passer de vous ! Je me sens si bien quand vous êtes près de moi.  
  
Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue, LE Rogue, ait pu être un jour amoureux. Mais au moins, il avait bon goût il fallait l'avouer.  
  
Et moi j'aime Sirius !  
  
Le c?ur de Harry fit un bond comme jamais il n'en avait fait. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. non cela était impossible ! Dumbledore lui-même lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. et après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule Emma sur Terre de même que Sirius, même si ce n'était pas un nom très rependu. Pourtant, trop de choses coïncidaient : l'âge, les prénoms, l'histoire d'amour. Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
Le sourire de Rogue s'était décomposé à la réponse cinglante qu'elle lui avait adressée.  
  
Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de savoir qu'il est toujours vivant mais si loin de moi. Personne ne sait où il est, ce qu'il devient. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quatorze longues années et je l'aime toujours. et rien ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de l'aimer, même pas vous !  
  
Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences pour Harry.  
  
Mais Emma ! Vous n'avez pas une eut seule nouvelle de lui pendant tout ce temps et vous continuez à l'aimer ! Alors que moi je suis là, tout près de vous !  
  
Sur ce, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle la retira brutalement mais il insista et la reprit une seconde fois.  
  
Emma, réfléchissez ! Il vous a oublié !  
  
Non !!!!! hurla-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.  
  
Il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules malgré la résistance de la jeune femme.  
  
Alors comment justifiez-vous qu'après deux ans de liberté il ne vous ait pas donné de nouvelles ? Il aurait pu, si vraiment il vous aimait.  
  
Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Harry. c'était elle.  
  
Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle.  
  
Voyons, soyez réaliste ! Regardez la vérité en face ! Cet homme vous fait plus de mal que de bien ! Regardez ce qu'il est devenu ! Un criminel !  
  
Son étreinte s'était resserrée sur Emma qui ne pouvait, à présent, plus s'enfuir de la pièce. Rogue se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, serrant sa main pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.  
  
La scène donnait à Harry l'envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir sinon ils auraient su qu'il les avait espionnés mais la scène le dégoûtait. A présent, il était sûr que c'était elle. D'un coup sec, elle réussit à libérer sa main qui vint s'écraser sur le visage cireux de Rogue, elle le contourna sans problèmes et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Nous aurons une autre discussion Emma. Je vous convaincrez et vous m'accepterez ! dit Rogue d'une voix étrangement calme.  
  
Jamais vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Je suis sûr que votre cher filleul sera très heureux dorénavant en cours de Potions, menaça Rogue d'une voix suave.  
  
Vous me faîtes du chantage maintenant ?  
  
Oui, répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Sirius et James avaient raison. vous n'êtes qu'un horrible crétin sournois ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.  
  
De votre part, je prends ça pour un compliment !  
  
Et si jamais vous touchez un seul cheveux de Harry je vous.  
  
Oui ? demanda-t-il mielleusement.  
  
Oh et puis zut !  
  
Elle partit en claquant la porte. Et Rogue resta là, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, tenant sa joue qui à présent était devenue rouge vif.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Coucou à tous !!! Bon, j'avais envie de mettre ce chapitre ce week end mais j'ai décidé de la mettre plus tôt vu que j'avais un peu plus de sollicitation que d'habitude ! Je trouve que le début du chapitre il est plate mais j'ai adoré écrire la scène avec Rogue et miss Sanders !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon aller, pour une fois, je vous épargne l'habituelle rengaine, je suis dans un jour de grâce alors profitez en ! lol.  
  
J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous vous doutiez de ce que vous avez lu à la fin ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !  
  
Bon, les remerciement maintenant !!!!!  
  
Toujours merci crystale_arra pour tes email qui me font énormément plaisir !  
  
Lizzie : lol ! Mais non tu n'es pas une abrutie ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'adorer une fic et de ne pas envoyer de review tout de suite (j'oublie toujours) :-D . En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
  
Marie : Tu voulais la suite ? Et bien la voilà ! ! ! lol. Ce chapitre t'a plu ? Merci beaucoup et je suis contente de savoir que ce que j'écris te plaît !   
  
Pauline : Alors, tu étais pressée de savoir ce qu'il passait après ? Et bien maintenant tu as la réponse ! C'est vrai que j'avais pas été gentille sur ce coup là, je vous ai laissé un peu sur votre fin. je vais t'avouer que je suis d'autant plus méchante que les chapitres 12, 13, 14 et 15 sont déjà écrit sur l'ordinateur et j'attend simplement qu'on me les réclames !!! Du chantage ? Tu crois ? Non je ne pense pas ! Enfin. en y réfléchissant. si, peut être que s'est du chantage. et alors ? J'adore faire ça ! Non non je t'assure. je ne suis pas sadique. quoique. ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Juliepotter : Et oui, je continue !!! Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre 10 t'a plus ! Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Sarah : ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu as pleuré quand Harry a lu la lettre de James et Lily !!!!!!!! Ba ça alors. J'en suis toute renversé et émue ! Pour te répondre, oui je suis contente de moi. Faire pleurer n'était pas vraiment mon but premier mais je voulais au moins émouvoir. Mais bon. je vais quand même t'avouer que j'ai pleuré en écrivant cette lettre ! Imagine toi un peu une fille en pyjama (faut avouer que je suis pas souvent habillée), dans sa chambre, penché à son bureau, seulement éclairée par une petite lampe, et qui écrit sur un tas de feuilles doubles reliées par des épingles à nourrice (rigolez pas vous autres, on fait avec ce qu'on peut !!!) avec un vieux stylo plume ! Et elle chiale sur ces feuilles, y'a des gouttes sur les pages et l'encre bave partout en plus ! T'imagine un peu ? Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Oui, je sais que pour Rose c'était pas vraiment l'effet de surprise mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise exactement ce qui met sur la voie !!! Peut être mon pseudo, non ? Sinon je sais que c'est cliché que Harry soit l'héritier de Gryffondor mais je pense que l'on ne peut pas vraiment passer à côté tout d'abord à cause de la rumeur qui selon moi est VRAI et pis moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée. Voilà je suis contente que ça t'ai plus !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!  
  
Agadou : Et voilà, c'était la suite ! Je suis désolée, mais je crois que ce chapitre ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que tu attendais. A ce que j'ai compris, tu voulais connaître la réaction de pas mal de personnages face au secret dévoilé de Rose. Pour ce chapitre, il y a les réaction de Harry, de Rose (un peu). Par contre, j'avoue que j'ai zappé les réactions de Ron et Hermione. J'en tiendrais compte si un jour je réécris mes chapitres pour les améliorer. Sinon de qui aurais-tu voulu les réactions ? On aura celles de Drago dans le chapitre 14 (je sais, c'est assez loin). Mais sinon pour les réactions, je crois que ce sera tout à moins qu'il me vienne des idées en cours de route ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! 


	12. Deux duels !

Et oui, me revoilà !!!!!! Alors, voici le chapitre 12, mais tout d'abord, le résumé du chapitre 11.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Harry et Rose se réveillent à l'infirmerie et commence à discuter sur la façon dont ils ont vécus, chacun de leur côté, pendant quatorze ans. Harry lui explique alors que Sirius est innocent et que c'est Petigrow qui a trahi leurs parents. Rose quant à elle a toujours vécue cachée au château. Harry remarque un hématome sur la joue de sa s?ur et à force d'insister, il finit par découvrir que c'est Malefoy qui lui a fait ça. Harry lui promet qu'il la vengera. Il retournent à leur salle commune où Ron lui dit qu'il s'est passé un accident entre Hermione et la nouvelle élève de Gryffondor. Ils vont la consoler, puis finalement, oublient de se rendre à leurs cours de l'après-midi, Potions. C'est Harry qui est désigné pour aller s'excuser auprès du professeur Rogue. Ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ, c'est que, une fois dans la salle des professeur, Harry est contraint de se cacher dans la penderie. Eclate une dispute plus qu'étrange entre Rogue est le professeur Sanders. C'est là que Harry découvre que son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est autre qu'Emma, sa marraine que tout le monde croyait morte.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Deux duels ?!  
  
  
  
Quoi ?! s'écria Ron.  
  
Tu es sûr et absolument certain de ce que tu dis ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Oui, parfaitement, leur répondit Harry. Miss Sanders est Emma, ma marraine et la fiancée de Sirius.  
  
Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été bannie du monde des sorciers ! dit Rose.  
  
Je le croyais aussi.  
  
Dumbledore t'avais pourtant dit qu'elle était morte ?!  
  
Oui Ron, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, dit Harry tristement.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait mentit. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il lui mentait ou l'avait-il déjà fait pour autre chose ? Sur qui pouvais-t-il avoir confiance si il ne pouvait faire confiance en Dumbledore lui-même ?  
  
Tu comptes aller lui parler ? demanda Rose.  
  
A Emma ? Non pas tout de suite.  
  
Je veux parler de Dumbledore !  
  
Ah. je ne sais pas. je vais attendre un peu que le choc de la nouvelle soit passer et après je verrais. Je me vois mal lui dire que j'ai espionné une conversation entre deux professeurs, dont Rogue.  
  
En parlant de Rogue, tu dis qu'il a menacé Emma de te maltraiter en cours, tu crois qu'il va être encore plus cruel avec toi maintenant ? demanda Hermione angoissée.  
  
J'en suis presque sûr, répondit-il sombrement. Mais ce qui me tourmente le plus c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Sirius. Est-ce que je dois lui dire qu'elle est toujours vivante ou est-ce que je dois laisser Dumbledore s'en charger ?  
  
Je pense que si Dumbledore avait jugé qu'il pouvait le mettre au courant il l'aurait fait. Je pense qu'il faut que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant de l'endroit où se cache Sirius. De même, si Emma a été bannie du monde magique, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est de retour ici.  
  
Tu as sans doute raison, Hermione, mais c'est quand même un peu cruel de les laisser comme ça, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, sans qu'ils le sachent. Non Harry, il ne faut rien faire tant que Dumbledore ne le jugera pas utile.  
  
Bon, d'accord. et pour Rogue, on ne lui a toujours pas dit qu'il serait probablement la prochaine cible de Voldemort.  
  
Il doit s'en douter ! dit Ron, Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec ça. il faudrait peut être juste en parler à Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Comme toujours le repas était délicieux et tout se passa PRESQUE normalement. Presque en effet puisque Harry ne pouvait ôter son regard de la table des professeurs et plus précisément d'Emma. Rogue ne la quittait pas des yeux et essayait d'attirer son attention sur lui, en vain. Cela fit sourire Harry mais seulement un court instant. Le lendemain, il aurait son premier match de Quidditch de la saison, contre les Serpentard. Ron semblait aussi stressé que lui, peut être même plus étant donné que c'était son premier match dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, tu vas bien ?  
  
Harry se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé.  
  
Salut Cho, tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui ça va, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain.  
  
Merci beaucoup, tu.  
  
Alors Potter, prêt à mordre la poussière demain ? demanda une voix désagréable.  
  
Dégage Malefoy, tu fais de mauvaises ondes ! siffla Cho.  
  
Oh, Chang prend la défense de l'assassin de son petit ami ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.  
  
Harry n'a jamais tué Cédric, c'est bien clair ? répondit-elle entre ses dents, en regardant Malefoy avec des yeux chargés de haine.  
  
Malefoy préféra ignorer cette remarque et reporta son regard sur Rose, qui baissa les yeux en se mettant à trembler légèrement.  
  
Alors, Rose, ça se passe bien avec tes nouveaux amis ? Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit j'espère. ou peut être préfères-tu un autre hématome sur l'autre joue ? Ca ne te va pas si mal après tout.  
  
Malefoy, cria Harry, je te provoque en duel, ce soir à minuit dans le parc cette nuit même !  
  
Toutes les personnes à proximité s'étaient retournées vers eux. Rose, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, pétrifiés.  
  
Harry, ne fais pas ça ! le supplia Rose.  
  
Elle à raison Harry, ça peut être très dangereux ! renchérit Hermione.  
  
Si au moins tu ne veux pas écouter tes amis, écoute ta s?ur ! continua Ron.  
  
Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire, retire ton défi, lui demanda Cho.  
  
Non, il a déjà fait trop de mal autour de lui, il est temps de lui donner une bonne leçon.  
  
D'accord, dit Malefoy, ce soir à minuit dans le parc. Goyle sera mon second.  
  
Alors je serais le second de Harry, affirma Rose.  
  
Tout le monde tourna un regard étonné vers elle.  
  
Hors de question, trancha Harry.  
  
Mais.  
  
Non, je ne veux pas, c'est pour ton bien.  
  
C'est trop tard Harry, Rose c'est proposé et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus faire demi-tour, résonna Hermione.  
  
Mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, c'est trop dangereux pour elle et.  
  
Et pour toi alors, ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
  
Heu. si mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
  
Ecoute Harry, dit Rose d'une voix décidée, si tu as provoqué Malefoy en duel c'est à cause de moi, alors je veux t'aider, c'est clair ?  
  
Bon. dit Harry résigné.  
  
Tant mieux car de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.  
  
Bon, dit Malefoy qui commençait à s'impatienter, à ce soir alors. et prépare toi à souffrir Potter.  
  
Il tourna les talons, suivit de ses deux trolls.  
  
Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! le gronda Cho.  
  
C'est vrai, tu es vraiment inconscient !  
  
En plus on a un match contre eux demain ! s'écria Ron. Si tu voulais te défouler sur Malefoy tu aurais put attendre demain !  
  
De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter, trancha Harry, ce qui est fait est fait, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher pour dormir un peu avant le duel et être en forme demain.  
  
Il termina rapidement de manger et sortit de table.  
  
Je viens aussi, il faut que je sois en forme aussi pour donner à Malefoy la leçon de sa vie ! dit Ros en se levant à son tour.  
  
Je te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui dois me battre avec lui, et pas toi. sauf si je meurs évidemment.  
  
Il arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se rendirent à leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
je viendrais te chercher vers onze heures trente. Il nous faudra bien une demi heure pour atteindre discrètement le parc, dit Harry.  
  
D'accord, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Le parc était désert à cette heure-ci. La pénombre leur aurait permis d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait mais Harry préféra la garder et ne l'enlever que lorsqu'ils auraient repérés Malefoy. Sa montre affichait minuit deux. Malefoy allait-il venir ou serait-il trop lâche ?  
  
Il s'est peut être caché et nous attend, suggéra Rose. Ou peut être a-t-il lui aussi une cape d'invisibilité et il attend que nous nous montrions.  
  
Dans ce cas, il va attendre longtemps !  
  
Sa montre à présent indiquait minuit sept.  
  
Mais que fait-il bon sang ?  
  
Harry voulu sortir la carte du maraudeur pour savoir où se trouvait Malefoy mais il s'aperçu qu'il l'avait oublié dans le dortoir. Il se souvint alors que la montre que lui avait offerte Sirius pouvait dévoiler où se trouvait une personne.  
  
Drago Malefoy, dit-il à l'adresse de sa montre.  
  
L'aiguille se mit à bouger et s'arrêta sur le numéro IV qui voulait dire que Drago était dans le parc. Harry se sentit alors légèrement à paniquer. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Où était-il précisément dans le parc ? Il se tourna vers la porte du hall d'entrée et vit alors Malefoy et Goyle qui s'approchaient d'eux à grand pas.  
  
Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lança Rose.  
  
Rogue rôdait dans les couloirs et nous avons été obligés de faire un grand détour, grogna Malefoy. Mais à présent, trêve de plaisanterie. Tu vas me payer tout ce que tu as déjà fait contre moi.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante, sans prévenir.  
  
Disparo poignet !  
  
Des étincelles bleues sortirent de sa baguette et foncèrent sur Harry qui se retrouva manchot instantanément. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la ramasser.  
  
Bien, ricana Malefoy, un Potter neutralisé. Maintenant voyons l'autre.  
  
Il se tourna vers Rose, l'air menaçant. Elle empoigna aussitôt sa propre baguette.  
  
Expe.  
  
Avada Kedrava ! rugit Malefoy.  
  
Une aveuglante lumière verte jaillit aussitôt et frappa Rose de plein fouet.  
  
  
  
Non!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait calme.  
  
Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. pensa-t-il.  
  
Mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment. N'étaient-ils pas en train d'étudier les rêves prémonitoires en Divination ? Etait-ce possible que celui là en soit un ? Etait-il possible que Malefoy sache jeter le sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedrava ? Toutes ces questions lui tournaient la tête. Il regarda sa montre ; il était onze vingt cinq. Il décida de se lever sans plus attendre, prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette magique et sa carte du maraudeur et se rendit dans la salle commune. Il descendit les marches consciencieusement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais une ombre que reflétait le feu de cheminé l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et avança prudemment dans la salle. Rose était assise sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle semblait attendre. L'attendre, lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune mais un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit. Comment passer par la porte sans éveiller la curiosité de Rose ? Elle devinera sans aucun doute que c'est lui qui se rend au duel et elle le suivra. Hors, Harry avait décidé de ne pas l'emmener avec lui. C'était trop dangereux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son rêve se réalise. Il resta devant la porte plusieurs instants sans bouger, à réfléchir comment faire pour sortir. Les minutes s'égrenaient et s'il continuait ainsi, il serait en retard pour son duel, ce que Malefoy ne s'empêcherait de lui faire remarquer. Il lui fallait donc tenter le diable en ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible et en s'enfuyant sans bruit dans le couloir désert. C'est donc ce qu'il fit quand, Rose eut tourné le dos à la porte, il l'ouvrit, s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et se hâta en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait presque atteint le grand escalier de marbre débouchait sur le hall d'entrée quand une forme argentée surgit à l'angle d'un couloir. Harry stoppa net sa course et essaya de ne pas respirer trop fort, ce qui était difficile pour reprendre son souffle. C'était Peeves. Le fantôme s'était mit à jacasser tout en se dandinant et en faisant des loopings sur lui-même. Pourtant, il arrêta aussitôt ses acrobaties et son regard se posa sur Harry qui était toujours bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sur l'armure qui se tenait non loin de lui. Mais les fantômes pouvaient-ils voir au travers des capes d'invisibilité ? Harry n'en savait rien. Pendant un court instant, Harry cru que oui, mais Peeves lui tourna le dos et repartit en serpentant dans le couloir d'où il était venu. Harry redoubla de vigilance et commença à descendre les escaliers en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Il avait presque atteint son but, c'est-à-dire le bas des escaliers, quand un long miaulement de fit entendre. Harry se retourna vivement et vit la lueur d'une torche dans le couloir adjacent.  
  
Alors ma belle, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda la voix de Rusard.  
  
Harry sut alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : courir jusqu'à la porte et sortir le plus vite possible du château. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même et se referma au moment même où l'horrible concierge apparaissait à l'angle du couloir. Une fois dehors, il couru jusqu'au bord du lac, là où il avait demandé à Malefoy de le rejoindre. Il regarda sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard. Minuit moins deux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Malefoy et son nigaud arrivent. Ceux-ci ne furent pas longs à se montrer et ils sortirent vivement du hall d'entrée pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Harry se cacha derrière un bosquet et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy n'en connaissait pas l'existence et s'était mieux ainsi. Il ferait semblant de les avoir attendus, dissimulé par les feuillages. Quand Malefoy et Goyle furent à proximité, Harry sortit de sa cachette, ce qui fit sursauter les deux Serpentard.  
  
Merde Potter, tu pourrais prévenir. Ou est Rose ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.  
  
Je suis venu seul sans qu'elle le sache. Je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose par ta faute.  
  
Bon, alors nous ferons sans elle.  
  
Le blond sortit sa baguette magique et la fit mouliner entre ses doigts à la manière des westerns américains que Harry avait déjà eut l'occasion de regarder chez les Dursley. Et avant que Harry ait put faire un geste, Malefoy point sa baguette sur lui.  
  
Laços !  
  
Harry ferma les yeux pour accuser le coup mais ne sentit rien. Il fit un pas en avant pour prendre son élan et lui jeter à son tour un sortilège mais il ne pût avancer et tomba sur le gazon. Malefoy avait jeté un sort qui liait les lacés de ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait les délacer tant que son adversaire aurait décidé de mettre fin à son sort (impossible étant donné que c'est Malefoy) ou savoir jeter un sortilège pour contrer le sort (impossible aussi car Harry ne l'avait pas appris). Il prit quand même sa baguette mais Malefoy, pour des raisons évidentes fut le plus rapide que lui.  
  
Expelliarmus !  
  
Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains pour se rendre dans celles de Malefoy qui le regarda avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin maintenant !t personne n'est là pour te protéger cette fois. Et tu vas payer pour. tout.  
  
Qu'est-ce que. ?  
  
Tais-toi !  
  
Malefoy leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Harry. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres. Visiblement il cherchait quel sort lui jeter.  
  
Tu as de la chance Potter ! Mon père a bien essayé de m'apprendre le sortilège Doloris mais j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. j'arrive seulement à envoyer une décharge électrique. mais après tout. pourquoi pas ?  
  
Harry se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même mais il se souvint qu'il était devant Malefoy et qu'il n'était pas question de lui montrer quelconque faiblesse. Il se redressa donc du mieux qu'il pu et fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux.  
  
Dolo.  
  
Expelliarmus !  
  
La baguette de Malefoy sauta aussitôt de ses mains et passa au dessus de la tête de Harry pour venir atterrir en douceur dans la main de.  
  
Rose ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.  
  
Mais que f. ?  
  
Crabbe ! Empêche la de le défendre. allez !  
  
Crabbe se mit devant Rose et leva sa baguette mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide.  
  
inatrapus !  
  
La baguette de Crabbe tomba au sol et quand celui-ci se pencha pour la ramasser elle glissa un peu plus loin sur l'herbe. Il essaya plusieurs fois de la rattraper mais à chaque fois la baguette s'échappait et restait hors de portée.  
  
Bon, maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi, Drago ! dit Rose  
  
Le garçon laissa échapper une petite plainte aiguë.  
  
Idiotus !  
  
Quelques étincelles vertes vinrent frapper Malefoy au visage, et, de terreur, le garçon s'enfuit vers le château, suivit de son Crabbe.  
  
Rose ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Si je ne t'avais pas cherché quand je suis partit c'est bien parce que.  
  
Au lieu de râler tu ferais mieux de me remercier, je viens de t'éviter le sortilège Doloris.  
  
.  
  
Et peut être même pire.  
  
D'accord, d'accord. merci de m'avoir porter secours, Rose.  
  
Ah ! Je préfère.  
  
Ce n'est pas pour te contrarier mais on dirait que ton sort contre Malefoy n'a pas fonctionné !  
  
Tu crois ? Moi je pense que au contraire il a très bien marché.  
  
Et qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire ? demanda Harry intéressé.  
  
Tu verras bien. répondit Rose avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Bon, je vois que tu es bien décidée à ne rien me dire.  
  
Tu as parfaitement raison. On y va ? je te rappelle que tu as un match de Quidditch demain et qu'il faut être en forme pour écrabouiller ces Serpentard !  
  
Oui tu as raison, allons-y.  
  
Une fois dans le dortoir, il retrouva Ron qui n'était toujours pas endormi.  
  
Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Alors, tu lui a foutu une raclée j'espère ?  
  
Moi non, mais Rose oui !  
  
Rose !  
  
Oui, au début je ne voulais pas l'emmener en pensant que c'était trop dangereux pour elle mais elle est quand même venue en cachette et elle est intervenue juste à temps. Elle a jeté un sort à Malefoy et il s'est enfuit avec son babouin de Crabbe.  
  
Oh. et elle lui a jeté quoi comme sort ? demanda Ron tout excité.  
  
Idiotus. je ne sais pas quels sont les effets, elle ne me l'a pas dit.  
  
On verra bien. En tout cas il doit être très vexé de ne pas avoir gagné ce duel. Il va peut être chercher à nous le faire payer demain alors il vaut mieux aller dormir sinon ça va être la catastrophe !  
  
  
  
Cette nuit là, pour une fois, Harry dormit comme un bébé et ce fut Ron qui le réveilla. Il avait les traits tirés, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, son visage était pâle et il avait les cheveux en désordre.  
  
Ca va Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
Plutôt bien pour une personne qui a passé une nuit blanche à se torturer l'esprit avec un match contre ses pires ennemis et qui joue son premier match dans précisément une heure et demi.  
  
Une heure et demi ?!! s'écria Harry.  
  
Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Quand il fut prêt, ils se hâtèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il y régnait une ambiance tendue mais Harry fut rassuré de voir que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient du côté des Gryffondor. Les deux garçons purent à peine manger malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione pour réussir à leur faire avaler leur bacon. La table étant presque pleine, la nouvelle vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron, juste en face de Harry, Hermione et Rose. Cette dernière essaya de détendre l'atmosphère qui, tout à coup, était devenue pesante.  
  
Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard insistant, un regard qui rend mal à l'aise, et le silence s'installa de nouveau, encore plus présent. Mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle car elle semblait se concentrer intensément, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux clos et légèrement tremblante.  
  
Je. je m'appelle Sally Carter, finit-elle par dire en grimaçant.  
  
Enchantée, moi c'est Rose Potter.  
  
Tu. tu es une Potter ?!  
  
Oui, et à côté de moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, mon frère !  
  
Ravie de te connaître ! fit Sally avec un grand sourire.  
  
Et moi c'est Ron Weasley !  
  
Enchantée ! Excusez moi pour mon comportement mais on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un sal caractère et c'est vraiment difficile d'arriver en court d'année dans une école où on ne connaît personne.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend ! dit Rose.  
  
Un court silence se fit. Sally ne tremblait plus et semblait plus détendue.  
  
Elle n'est pas si méchante que cela finalement, pensa Harry.  
  
Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, idiote. Mais quelle pimbêche celle là ! Fiche moi la paix espèce de Sang de Bourbe !  
  
Hermione resta sans voix de même que les trois autres. Sally prit brutalement son assiette, ses couverts et après un dernier regard assassin à Hermione, partit s'installer à la table des Serpentard qui semblaient très surpris eux aussi, de voir une Gryffondor à leur table.  
  
Waouhhhhh ! Vraiment spéciale cette fille ! s'écria Ron.  
  
Je ne comprends pas. dit Hermione sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.  
  
Je crois qu'elle vient de l'une de ces grandes familles de sorciers où l'on croit que les sangs purs valent mieux que les autres. remarque Rose.  
  
  
  
Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit en silence et presque calmement si ce n'est que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Harry et Rose, les deux frères et s?urs retrouvés. après quatorze ans de séparation. Tous avaient crus que Harry était « LE survivant » mais les évènements du soir d'Halloween avaient montré autre chose : ils étaient deux à avoir survécus ce soir là. Beaucoup murmuraient en les regardant, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole.  
  
Les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serpentard doivent immédiatement se rendre dans les vestiaires du stade pour se préparer ! Le match commencera dans une demie heure.  
  
Quatorze élèves se levèrent y compris Harry et Ron, et sortirent de la Grande Salle. En passant, Harry vit Cho qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit timidement son sourire, et, quelques minutes plus tard se retrouva dans les vestiaires du stade avec ses coéquipiers.  
  
Bon, nous avons déjà vaincu les Serpentard alors je compte sur vous pour que cela continue, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. Marcus Flint est toujours leur capitaine car il a redoublé sa septième année. Maintenant, bonne chance à tous, n'oubliez pas ce que l'on a vu ensemble et. ah oui ! Ron, bienvenue pour ton premier match au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
L'équipe l'applaudit chaleureusement et Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Merci, Harry, merci tout le monde ! dit-il gêné.  
  
Bon, maintenant, profitez du peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour vous concentrer et revoir notre tactique.  
  
Trois petits coups frappèrent à la porte.  
  
Oui, qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître LA jeune fille de ses rêves.  
  
Oui, Cho ?  
  
Peux-tu venir q'il te plaît Harry. Je voudrais te parler, dit-elle timidement.  
  
Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Ils sortirent pour pouvoir discuter plus librement.  
  
Tu as vu ? demanda la jeune fille, le visage radieux en montrant une robe pourpre bordée d'or. J'ai mis une robe rouge et or pour t'encourager !  
  
Oui tu es. elle est très. enfin vous êtes très belle, la robe et toi, bégaya-t-il.  
  
Cho rougit timidement.  
  
Merci !  
  
Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
  
Oui, je voulais te demander une faveur !  
  
Une faveur ! Et quelle faveur ? demanda-t-il intrigué.  
  
Je t'en pris, Harry. ECRASE MOI CES FOUTUS SERPENTARD !  
  
Le ton féroce qu'elle avait employé fit rire Harry, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille à son tour. Quand ils furent calmés, elle repris tout son sérieux et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
Non, sérieusement Harry. Je veux que tu gagnes ce match car tu le mérites et certains Serpentard sont si odieux.  
  
LES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH SONT APPELES SUR LE TERRAIN ! retentit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee Jordan.  
  
Excuse moi je dois y aller ! dit Harry à regret en enfourchant son balai.  
  
.et c'est aussi parce que.  
  
On en reparlera pl.  
  
.je t'aime.  
  
. plus tard, je. QUOI ? Tu as dis quoi ?  
  
La jeune fille émit un rire flûté et pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha encore plus près de Harry et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry se sentit frémir à ce doux contact, il ne pouvait plus bouger tant il était surpris, et son c?ur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il en aurait oublié le match si la voix de Lee Jordan ne l'avait interrompu.  
  
L'EQUIPE DES SERPENTARD EST AU GRAND COMPLET MAIS LE CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DES GRYFFONDOR NE REPOND PAS A L APPEL. MAIS OÙ EST DONC POTTER ?  
  
Alors Potter, tu as peur de devoir m'affronter sans ta s?ur pour te protéger ? demanda la voix de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Cho décolla sa bouche de celle de Harry.  
  
Et je t'en prit, colle une bonne raclée à ce débile profond de Malefoy !  
  
J'essaierais d'y penser ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Bonne chance !!!  
  
Et elle s'enfuit en courant vers les tribunes.  
  
POTTER OU ETES VOUS A LA FIN ? demanda la voix de McGonagall.  
  
Harry sortit subitement de sa rêverie, entra précipitamment dans les vestiaires et fit une entrée en remarquable dans le stade bondé de monde. Aussitôt, des hurlements retentirent de part et d'autre du stade, certains de joie et d'autres de dépits.  
  
Ah, vous voilà enfin Potter, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lui reprocha Mrs Bibine. Les deux capitaines doivent se serrer la main.  
  
Harry s'avança vers Marcus Flint et lui tendit sa main. Celui-ci la saisit brutalement et tenta de la broyer mais, Harry était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour avoir mal ou pour chercher à lui rendre la pareille. Cho l'avait embrassée, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait un jour. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle l'aimait de son côté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela se passerait comme ça. Jamais. Une joie indéfinissable avait pris possession de son c?ur, de son esprit, de son être.  
  
Alors, Potter, finalement tu es venu ! Cela nous hier soir ! deux duels en moins de vingt quatre heures ! Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû venir. Ta s?ur n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois ci, et tu vas me payer ce que vous m'avez fait.  
  
Mais que t'a-t-elle fais au juste, Malefoy ? demanda Harry curieux de connaître le sort que Rose lui avait lancée.  
  
Aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que son sort n'a pas marché ! Mais tu vas me le payer quand même !  
  
Maintenant que Potter est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer le match ! hurla la voix de Lee Jordan. Les deux Cognards sont lancés, suivit par le Vif d'or. Mrs Bibine s'apprête à lancer le Souafle !  
  
Harry promenait son regard sur les tribunes et son regard s'arrêta sur Cho qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il se sentit bouillonner intérieurement tant il était heureux. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il en aurait jeté son balai et aurait fait tout le tour du terrain en dansant la samba et en faisant des tas de cabrioles. Mais il se serait sentit trop ridicule. Tant qu'a montré sa joie, il préférait le faire dignement. Il aurait volontié lancé son balai à toute vitesse et fait des tas de loopings dangereux. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu faire accélérer son balai, un coup de sifflait retentit.  
  
QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE ! hurla Jordan. Le Souafle est aux Serpentard.  
  
Harry, le c?ur menaçant d'exploser, se mit à tourner frénétiquement les yeux dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Soudain il le vit. à environ un mètre du sol. à trente mère de lui. personne ne l'avait repéré. Sans hésitation, il lança son balai à pleine puissance en direction de la petite balle volante. Son c?ur battait. fort. beaucoup trop fort. Cho. Cho l'avait embrassée. Cho l'aimait. il ne pouvait pas décevoir Cho. il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant Malefoy.  
  
Ce dernier s'était lancé à la suite de Harry mais n'arrivait pas à la suivre tant l'Eclair de feu était rapide.  
  
Potter a repéré le Vif d'or ! hurla Jordan.  
  
Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs. Le vent ou plutôt les Cognards que ses adversaires s'efforçaient à lui envoyer. La distance qui le séparait de la victoire se rétrécissait. plus que quinze mètres. Harry entendait nettement les cris des supporters. plus que dix mètres. cinq mètres. quatre. la foule était devenue hystérique. trois. deux. un.  
  
Un grand silence envahit le stade comme si une armée de Détraqueurs venait de débarquer. Harry regarda la petite balle en or qu'il venait de saisir. Incrédule lui-même. Mais pourquoi ce silence soudain ? Habituellement, la foule hurlait de joie, mais là, rien si ce n'est le silence total. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait réussi à redresser son balai à temps mais à présent, il était au milieu du terrain, debout, toujours vivant. et horriblement gêné. Pourquoi les supporters de Gryffondor ne criaient-ils pas leur joie ? Lee Jordan se décida enfin à prendre la parole.  
  
Gryffondor l'emporte 150 à 0 face aux Serpentard ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Et. qu'y a-t-il Mrs McGonagall ? QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible ! Mais. si pourtant, c'est bien cela ! Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que Harry Potter met fin au match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, en attrapant le Vif d'or au bout d'une durée de jeu de quinze secondes ! Ce qui fait de lui le nouvel attrapeur le plus rapide du monde, battant l'ancien record de trois minute, accordé à James Potter, son propre père !  
  
Le stade explosa (enfin) d'applaudissements, de cris de joie. Seul les Serpentard fulminaient de rage. Presque aussitôt, la foule envahit le terrain et se dirigea vers Harry qui avait été hissé sur les épaules des jumeaux. De son perchoir, Harry aperçu Ron, Rose et Hermione. Il descendit et se jeta dans leurs bras. Un peu plus loin, légèrement à l'écart, Cho lui souriait. Il se dirigea alors vers elle et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour le complimenter, il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime, Cho.  
  
Tu m'as vraiment épaté. Félicitation pour le record ! Et je te remercie d'avoir rabattu le caquet de ses affreux Serpentard.  
  
Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé avant le match je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça !  
  
Peut être mais tu aurais gagné de toute façon.  
  
Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre petite déclaration d'amour, on pourra peut être aller faire la fête avec les autres ! les interrompit Ron d'un ton bourru.  
  
Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Cho et ils partirent, tous les cinq en direction du château, et plus précisément vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, pour fêter leur victoire, le record de Harry et. la naissance d'un amour.  
  
Ils étaient prêts à entrer dans la tour des Gryffondor lorsque la voix de Dumbledore mit fin aux cris de victoire.  
  
Mr et Miss Potter, pouvez-vous venir me voir s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Harry et Rose se détachèrent du groupe et suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
Alors, Harry, félicitation ! Très bon match ! Ton père aurait été fier de toi !  
  
Merci professeur, balbutia Harry.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau. Tu connais maintenant la vérité ! s'exclama Dumbledore une fois installé à son bureau. Rose est ta s?ur, elle à vécu ici depuis ce fameux soir. As-tu des questions à ma poser ?  
  
Non pas vraiment. enfin si ! Mais c'est à propos de ma marraine !  
  
Harry nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais bien que.  
  
Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas morte !  
  
.  
  
Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ? Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'elle s'était suicidée ! Pourquoi m'avoir dit que Rose n'avait pas survécu ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais dit tout cela ! J'ai seulement dit que cela faisait quatorze ans qu'Emma n'était plus de ce monde. Et c'était vrai puisqu'elle ne faisait plus partie du monde magique mais du monde Moldu. Et d'un certain sens, Emma n'est plus tout à fait la même depuis que Sirius s'est fait arrêté. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille rieuse toujours prête à faire une blague avec Sirius. elle a subie de telles épreuves que son c?ur a été changé sous la souffrance.  
  
Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire que Sirius est toujours vivant ?  
  
Il faut que le moins de monde possible soit au courant. Mais comment as-tu sû qu'elle est encore en vie ?  
  
Heu. dit Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de dire qu'il avait écouté aux portes.  
  
Bon, peu importe, trancha Dumbledore qui voyait bien que Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne t'ai pas dit que Rose avait survécue pour des raisons qui me semblaient évidentes. Voldemort l'aurait appris et il s'en serait prit à elle. Pourquoi mettre sa vie en danger inutilement ?  
  
Oui, vous avez raison. Mais pour en revenir à Emma, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard si elle a été bannie du monde des sorciers ?  
  
Je n'avais pas de professeur et je me suis souvenu de l'exceptionnel don qu'elle avait au collège dans cette matière. Alors je me suis dit que Sirius serait bientôt innocenté et Emma réhabilitée alors j'ai un peu anticipé. Bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas que cela s'ébruite. Compris ?  
  
Harry et Rose hochèrent la tête.  
  
Bien, avez-vous d'autres questions ?  
  
Oui, dit Harry. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi Hagrid n'est pas là ?  
  
Non.  
  
Harry fut vexé de la réponse catégorique du son directeur. Mais une autre chose lui revint en tête. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Professeur.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Rogue. le professeur Rogue est en danger !  
  
Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Aux Trois balais, nous avons lu la Gazette du Sorcier avec Ron et Hermione et nous avons vu que Karkaroff a été tué par le sortilège Avada Kedrava. Et il m'est revenu à l'esprit qu'en fin d'année dernière, Voldemort avait dit qu'un serviteur avait été trop lâche pour revenir, donc Karkaroff, et qu'un autre l'avait quitté définitivement, c'est-à-dire Rogue. Il a ensuite dit que ce mangemort allait payer pour cela et qu'il allait le tuer.  
  
Harry, nous savions que Rogue était en danger mais c'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir averti. Je sais que ce n'a pas été facile compte tenu de la haine réciproque que vous vous portez toi et Severus. Tu es très brave, comme ton père. Et toi, Rose, contente d'être à Gryffondor ?  
  
Oui, très. Je n'aurais pû rêver mieux.  
  
Tu sais Harry, quand Rose a appris que tu étais l'héritier de Gryffondor, elle est venue me voir. Quand elle est entrée, le choixpeau s'est mit à parler et il a dit qu'elle devait le remettre. Une héritier ne peut pas aller dans une autre maison que dans celle de ses ancêtres. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient fait le nécessaire pour ça. Leurs héritiers directs devaient automatiquement dans leur maison. En quelque sorte, le fait que la langue de Mr Weasley est fourchée est une bonne chose, sinon Rose serait toujours à Serpentard.  
  
Alors je ne manquerais pas de remercier Ron, dit Harry.  
  
Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je pense que vous avez envie d'aller vous amuser avec vos camarades. bonne soirée à tous les deux.  
  
Rose et Harry sortirent du bureau et se rendirent aussi vite qu'ils purent dans leur salle commune, où ils furent accueillit chaleureusement, même Rose qui venait pourtant de LA maison ennemie.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Alors, ça vous a plus ? En tous cas, merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. A la fin, j'aimerais vous demander votre avis sur quelques petites choses. mais on verra plus tard, tout d'abord, les remerciements !  
  
Agadou : Tout compte fait, tu aura tes réactions mais elle étaient prévues dans les chapitre à venir. Celle de Harry et Rose était au chapitre 11 (même si je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus), celles de Sirius sera dans le chapitre 17 (je sais, c'est pas tout de suite !), celle de Drago sera dans le chapitre 14 (ça arrivera selon le bon plaisir des lecteurs, lol). Alors, tu ne te doutais pas pour Emma ? Et bien je suis contente pour l'effet de surprise ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un perso très très important mais elle apporte un certain réconfort à Harry. mais surtout à Sirius et dieu sait qu'il en a besoin ! Et oui mesdames, Sirius est prit ! Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review !  
  
Sarah : Ba alors. ton ordi merde ! Peut être que lui il aime pas ma fic et qu'il ne veut pas que tu me laisses de Review. sait-on jamais. Ahhhhhh alors comme ça tu es pressée de voir la réaction d'Emma quand elle va revoir Sirius ? Et bien sache que ceci est déjà écrit mais pas tapé à l'ordinateur ! Ca va venir dans le chapitre. 17 il me semble ! Et oui, il va encore falloir patienter un petit peu. Pour la tête de Rogue ? Et bien. tu verras !!! lol ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! Sinon pour la lettre qui t'a fait pleurer (et moi aussi), bien sûr que je pourrais recommencer mais je vais tout de même pas faire une trentaine de lettres de James pour son fils. ça serait lassant à force ! Et pis, peut être qu'il y en a qui aime pas. ? Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura d'autre passages émouvants. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Isyméa : Bonne question ! Comment Sirius va réagir en apprenant que Emma et Rose sont encore vivante ? Et bien, il va faire un tour à Poudlard, se retrouver nez à nez avec elles deux et il va être tellement surpris qu'il va faire un infarctus ! mdr ! Non, en fait, je garde ça top secret (ouai. j'en fait peut être un peu trop là !), en tous cas, je n'en parlerais pas avant que le chapitre ne soit passé (encore le chapitre 17, en voilà un que tout le monde va attendre avec impatience si ça continue !). Merci beaucoup pour ta Review !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Tu veux tuer Sevy ? Et bien. c'est comme tu veux, après tout, je m'en fout ! Mais pour Drago. enfin. je déteste son caractère. mais je l'adore dans le film, il est trop mignon je trouve ! Donc, c'est à voir, mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il a fait à Rose est pas simpas ! Apparemment, tu es contente qu'Emma soit vivante ! Pourtant, au début je voulais pas car je voulais me garder Sirius pour moi mais. elle est coriace celle-là ! Elle en connaît un rayon sur la défense contre les forces du Mal ! Même le sortilège Avada Kedrava elle a réussi à l'esquiver ! Ouinnnnnnnnn je voulais me garder mon tit Sirinouchetttttttttttttt !!!!! Je ne suis même plus maître de mon histoire et mes perso n'en font qu'à leur tête ! (et oui, peut être que HP & cie ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Rose et Emma, elles sont à moi ! Mais je les contrôles même pas ! Bon, stop stop stop, j'arrête mon délire. Sérieusement, je voulais qu'Emma soit encore vivante pour pouvoir soutenir Sirius car il en a vraiment besoin. Alors, pour la rencontre, et bein. voir le chapitre 17 (qui devrait arriver d'ici un mois si je continue à ce rythme là). Sinon pour le scène entre Emma et Rogue et bein je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus car c'est une des scènes que j'ai le plus adoré écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et pour ta review !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystale_arra : Toujours et encore merci pour ta fidélité et tes email qui me font toujours super plaisir ! Et oui, Emma et vivante ! 


	13. L'article de Marius Spellman

Chapitre 13 : L'article de Marius Spellman  
  
  
  
Cho, voici la salle commune des Gryffondor !  
  
Oh c'est vraiment très beau Harry, répondit la brunette en embrassant la salle du regard.  
  
Que fait une Serdaigle chez nous ? demanda le préfet de Gryffondor, un grand dadais aux cheveux brun coupés court, à la taille d'un athlète et à l'air important, un peu en colère. C'est interdit ! continua-t-il.  
  
C'est Cho, je veux qu'elle fasse la fête avec nous. le supplia Harry.  
  
Bon. d'accord, excuse moi, félicitation pour le match ! dit le garçon, pensant qu'il devait bien ça à Harry.  
  
Merci.  
  
Que la fête commence ! cria Fred en entrant dans la salle, les bras chargés de boissons.  
  
Je dirais même plus, que la fête commence ! renchérit Georges qui le suivait, chargé de biscuits et de gâteaux.  
  
Au bout d'une heure de bruit, de farces, de cris, de joie. McGonagall entra dans la salle en robe de chambre écossaise. Mais contrairement à son habitude, un franc sourire flottait à ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules.  
  
Bravo mon garçon, je suis fière de vous ! Et je suis fière de chacun d'entre vous ! Je vous donne l'autorisation de continuer votre fête jusqu'à vingt trois heures. Mais. ? Miss Chang, que faîtes vous ici ?! demanda-t- elle scandalisée.  
  
C'est grâce à Cho si j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or aussi vite ! la défendit Harry.  
  
Oh. dans ce cas là. vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la fête, Chang.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle commune.  
  
A onze heures, Cho retourna dans sa tour, après un dernier baisé à Harry et tous les Gryffondor allèrent se coucher, éreintés par tant de joie. Avec tous les évènements de la journée, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Une fois plongé dans ses rêves, il pensa à Cho, à sa victoire, au match et pour une fois, il ne pensa pas à Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Sally vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et paraissait de meilleure humeur que la veille.  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? leur demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Tu déjeunes avec nous ? demanda Harry, content de l'avoir à leur table.  
  
Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Au fait Harry, félicitation pour le match d'hier, c'était époustouflant ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Merci !  
  
Je vais aller préparer mes affaires pour notre cours de Potions, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
A tout à l'heure !  
  
Une fois Sally partie, Rose et Hermione se mirent à discuter à voix basse.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron.  
  
Non. non rien ! dit Hermione précipitamment.  
  
Que disiez-vous ? insista Harry qui trouvait ce comportement étrange.  
  
Heu.  
  
Hermione et moi trouvons bizarre que Sally te félicite pour le match d'hier alors qu'elle. s'était rangée du côté des Serpentard !  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard en haussant les sourcils, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en silence et se rendirent à leur cours de Potions.  
  
Même si tous ne voulaient pas aller à ce cours de Potions, Harry l'appréhendait, sachant que Rogue serait encore plus cruel avec lui (si cela était possible).  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cours, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'installer à leurs tables quand il entra en trombe, en claquant la porte, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Quand il fit face à la classe, Harry vit une nouvelle marque rouge où cinq doigts se dessinaient. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux immenses et de réprimer un fou rire en pensant que Emma avait dû passer par là. Au même instant, les yeux étincelants de Rogue se posèrent sur lui.  
  
POTTER ! rugit-il.  
  
Harry n'osait même plus regarder son professeur en face alors que des ricanements s'élevaient aux tables des Serpentard.  
  
Venez ici Potter. Tout de suite et plus vite que ça !  
  
Lentement, Harry obéit à son professeur et se dirigea au devant de la classe d'un pas mal assuré, la tête baissée. Mais au fond de lui, une voix lui disait :  
  
Voyons. le pire ennemi de ton père à Poudlard. ne baisse pas les yeux devant lui. soit fier comme l'était ton père ! »  
  
Alors Harry, le c?ur réchauffé par une force nouvelle, releva la tête et fixa Rogue droit dans les yeux, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire légèrement pâlir. Arrivé à environ un mètre de lui, Harry s'arrêta, toujours en soutenant son regard. Plus qu'agacé, celui-ci le prit brutalement par les épaules et le poussa devant la classe.  
  
Maintenant écoutez moi bien Potter, je n'admettrais plus aucune marque d'insolence, surtout de votre part. C'est bien compris ?  
  
Harry fixait toujours son professeur, sans dire un mot. Rogue, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, lui décocha une claque sur le derrière de la tête, ce qui le fit baisser les yeux.  
  
Toujours aussi impertinent Potter ! Comme votre insignifiant de père !  
  
Harry garda la tête baissée, serra les poings et la mâchoire de rage.  
  
Décidément, vous aurez beau ne l'avoir presque pas connu, sa mauvaise influence déteint sur vous !  
  
Harry se mit à trembler de fureur, bouillonnant de haine. Il entendit un rire étouffé à côté de lui.  
  
Si on y réfléchit bien, heureusement qu'il est mort avant de vous voir grandir, continua Rogue impassible. Il aurait eut la déception de voir son fils devenir un raté, un sorcier de seconde classe, tout comme lui !  
  
NON CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN RATÉ ! Vous n'avez aucun le droit de dire cela ! Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le détestiez ainsi !  
  
Ce que votre père m'a fait ? Je crois que cela ne regarde aucunement les élèves de cette classe. Maintenant, Malefoy, vous allez surveiller la classe pendant que j'emmène Potter chez le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Le rire à côté de Harry s'intensifia. Cette fois s'en était trop. Il se dirigea vers Malefoy qui était à la limite de hurler de rire et le frappa de son poing avec force, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Tous les élèves laissèrent échapper des cris de surprise et les Serpentard se précipitèrent sur Malefoy pour l'aider à se relever, tout en lançant des regard assassin à Harry qui n'y fit pas attention. Les Gryffondor, eux, étaient pétrifiés de stupéfaction.  
  
POTTER ! hurla Rogue. C'en ait assez !  
  
Il se précipita vers Malefoy dont l'?il commençait déjà à noircir.  
  
Parkinson ! Emmenez Malefoy à l'infirmerie. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour violence. Potter, venez avec moi, dit-il en se relevant.  
  
Il traîna Harry jusque dans le couloir sous les regards médusés de Rose, Ron, Hermione, Sally et tous les autres élèves. Dans le couloir, Rogue marchait d'un pas rapide et allongé, si bien que Harry devait presque courir derrière lui.  
  
Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous détestiez autant mon père ? demanda Harry hors d'haleine.  
  
Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, si bien que Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans, et se retourna avec lenteur.  
  
Votre CHER père m'a tout simplement. oh et puis zut, vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre ! Et après tout cela ne vous regarde pas !  
  
Harry pensa préférable de ne pas insister mais fixa inconsciemment Rogue. Celui-ci fronça les yeux et détourna son regard, le visage livide.  
  
Allons-y Potter ! J'ai un cours à terminer ! dit-il froidement en lui tournant le dos.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue s'avança vers la porte, prit une grande inspiration, sembla hésiter puis, finalement, se décida. Vive les Moldus, dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
  
Harry étouffa un rire tellement le mot de passe était mal adapté à Rogue.  
  
Qu'avez-vous Potter ? Aussi sournois que Lui !  
  
Harry préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas faire encore perdre des points à Gryffondor.  
  
Rogue lui empoigna le bras et ils entrèrent par le passage que venait de libérer la gargouille. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Entrez ! fit la voix du vieil homme.  
  
Ils entrèrent et furent surpris de voir que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. En effet, il discutait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à petite barbe, aux yeux gris pétillants et rieurs, au nez fin légèrement crochu, et aux cheveux châtain foncés un peu longs.  
  
Ah, Harry ! Tu tombes bien.  
  
En entendant le nom de Harry, l'homme se leva rapidement et fixa Harry, son regard suivant l'habituel trajet vers son front.  
  
Je te présente Marius Spellman. C'est un journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier et il aimerait faire un article sur le match d'hier et sur ton record.  
  
Les nouvelles vont vite ! dit Rogue d'une vois aigre.  
  
Harry sera la main que lui tendait l'homme et marmonna un rapide « enchanté ».  
  
Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Potter, dit l'homme.  
  
Professeur, je venais vous voir car. commença Rogue.  
  
Pas maintenant Severus, s'il vous plaît. Mr Spellman aimerait aussi écrire un livre sur toi, une biographie. Es-tu d'accord ?  
  
Heu. je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry un peu surpris mais tout de même méfiant.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Marius n'est pas du tout du genre à raconter n'importe quoi comme Rita Skeeter, si c'est cela qui te tourmente.  
  
Marius approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Pourquoi pas ?! fit Harry qui ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment qu'on étale sa vie dans un bouquin.  
  
Parfait ! s'écria Spellman. Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous une pièce où je pourrais interroger Harry ?  
  
Oui, vous pouvez aller dans cette salle, dit Dumbledore en lui indiquant une porte derrière son bureau.  
  
Mais, professeur ! protesta Rogue. Potter a.  
  
Severus, Mr Potter est en entretient avec Mr Spellman. La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de rentrer aux cachots pour terminer votre cours.  
  
Harry et le journaliste entrèrent dans la petite pièce et s'installèrent à une table. Spellman sortit une plume et un parchemin qu'il posa à côté de lui.  
  
Alors, Mr Potter, on peut dire que vous avez eut une vie hors du commun ! Que pouvez vous en dire ?  
  
La plume s'était mise à écrire et Harry la regarda avec méfiance, pensant à sa mauvaise expérience de l'année dernière. Mais cette année il ne se laisserait pas avoir.  
  
Je ne dirais rien si vous utilisez la plume à papotte.  
  
La plume à papotte ?! s'esclaffa le journaliste. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un plume qui rapporte mot pour mot ce que l'on dit. Voyez plutôt.  
  
Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin et Harry pût voir que Marius disait vrai. Rassuré, il répondit du mieux qu'il pût à la question même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
  
Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Pourtant, parfois, j'aimerais être une autre personne que Harry Potter, « celui qui a survécu face à Voldemort», avoua-t-il.  
  
Sur ce dernier mot, le journaliste tressaillit.  
  
Et quand es-tu heureux d'être Harry Potter ?  
  
Harry réfléchit mais la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même à son esprit.  
  
Quand on me dit que je ressemble à mon père, et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère.  
  
Comment pouvez-vous justifier le fait que vous, encore élève de Poudlard de quinze ans, ayez survécu par quatre fois au plus grand des mages noirs de l'époque alors que bien des sorciers parmi les plus grands ont péris face à lui ?  
  
Peut être de la chance, dit Harry un peu décontenancé par la question. Et aussi grâce à ma mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi.  
  
Quel est votre plus grand rêve à ce jour ? demanda le journaliste avide de connaître la réponse.  
  
La réflexion de Harry fut de très courte durée.  
  
Venger mes parents et tous les innocents qui ont péris ou qui ont souffert à cause de Voldemort.  
  
Voilà qui est très courageux, s'écria Spellman après avoir tremblé légèrement au nom tant redouté.  
  
Les questions se succédèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et Spellman dirigea ses questions vers le match de Quidditch et le record de Harry. Quand tout fut terminé, ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue était partit, furieux contre Dumbledore qui avait refusé de punir Harry pour son comportement. Après quelques paroles échangées avec le directeur, le journaliste s'en alla à son tour.  
  
Au fait Harry, je voulais te féliciter pour ce match. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne pas avoir eut le temps d'en profiter. Tu as été tellement vite pour attraper le Vif d'or que nous n'avons presque rien vu. Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi, le compliment Dumbledore. Merci professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
  
  
Dans l'après midi, ils eurent cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, où ils se rendirent avec joie. Le professeur Sanders les accueillit avec un faible sourire et les emmena dans le parc pour étudier une nouvelle créature. Mais Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée et à bout de nerf. On aurait dit que la moindre contrariante allait la faire fondre en larmes.  
  
Ils apprirent à se défendre contre les Pincettes ; c'était de petites créatures plutôt repoussantes, d'une couleur plutôt rouge, avec de grands yeux globuleux, quatre pattes dont deux se terminaient par de puissante pince. Ces petites bestioles avaient la fâcheuse habitude de pincer tout ce qui passait à portée.  
  
A la fin du cours, Harry se décida à aller la voir. Voir sa marraine dans cet état lui tordait l'estomac et il voulait à tout prix essayer de la réconforter, sans dire qu'il était au courant du lien qu'il y avait entre eux.  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas, Mrs Sanders ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
Elle tourna son regard vers lui mais, visiblement, faisait tout son possible pour éviter son regard.  
  
Non, tout va bien ! dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. C'est juste la fatigue !  
  
Harry encra son regard dans le sien.  
  
Vous êtes sûre ?  
  
Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux du professeur qui faisait tout pour les retenir. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue, puis, elle s'effondra au sol, en pleurs. Harry, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter, s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit en silence, incapable de faire un geste pour la réconforter.  
  
Je suis désolée Harry.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave. professeur. Et puis ça vous fait du bien de pleurer.  
  
Non je. je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je parlais de Rogue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il vous avait puni. J'en suis navrée, c'est de ma faute.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas puni. Dumbledore a fait le nécessaire. Et je suis sûr que vous n'y étiez rien.  
  
Oh que si ! C'est de ma faute si Rogue était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce matin. Et puis, j'ai VRAIMENT des choses à me faire pardonner.  
  
Voulez-vous m'en parler ? demanda Harry, devinant ce que sa marraine allait lui dire.  
  
Harry, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous mais les choses que j'ai sur le c?ur m'ont été interdites à révéler, dit-elle tristement.  
  
Vous pourriez peut être m'en parler sans tout me dire, en cachant les noms des personnes concernées. insista-t-il.  
  
Vous avez peut être raison après tout, ça me libèrera un peu le c?ur de parler. Voilà j'ai. je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. Disons que je n'ai pas pût tenir une promesse que j'avais fait il y a bien longtemps à mes meilleurs amis. Je m'en suis toujours voulue et j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Mais depuis quelques semaines, le passé que j'avais tenté d'oublier a resurgit et m'a brisé le c?ur. C'est là que j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais manqué pendant toutes ces années, tout ce que j'avais raté. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le professeur Rogue veut. comment vous dire cela. ? Disons qu'il veut se fiancer avec moi, mais je suis déjà fiancée, et de toutes façons, je ne l'aime pas.  
  
Harry fut soulagé d'entendre que l'amour qu'Emma portait à Sirius était toujours aussi fort. A présent, il savait aussi qu'Emma regrettait plus que tout de ne pas avoir pût s'occuper de lui comme elle l'aurait voulue et comme elle l'avait promis à ses parents. Il dû détourner la tête, secoué par l'émotion. Des larmes commençaient à remonter dans ses yeux. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu sauter dans les bras de sa marraine, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas se faute, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir et qu'il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.  
  
Ce ne va pas, Harry ? demander Emma.  
  
Harry se tourna vers elle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Quand elle le vit en pleur, Emma recula un peu effrayée, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, la « rassura » Harry, ce n'est pas par ce que vous venez de me dire que je l'ai sût.  
  
Les craintes d'Emma se révélèrent justes.  
  
Tu. tu le savais !? s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Oui, depuis quelques jours.  
  
Mais. comment ?  
  
Je. commença Harry, rougissant de honte en pensant qu'il avait surpris et espionné une conversation entre sa marraine et Rogue.  
  
Peu importe après tout !  
  
Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre.  
  
Tu. tu m'en veux ? demanda Emma rompant le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
Mais bien sûr que non ! s'écria Harry. Pourquoi pensez-vous une chose pareille ?  
  
Et bien, je ne m'imaginais pas nos retrouvailles ainsi. Je pensais que tu aurais eut une réaction, négative ou positive.  
  
C'est-à-dire ? questionna Harry.  
  
Je pensais que soit tu t'enfuirais en courant après m'avoir insulté de tous les noms, soit. j'avais imaginé qu'on aurait pût se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre en nous promettant de ne plus jamais se quitter.  
  
Je. j'y ait pensé, avoua Harry, mais je n'osais pas. je ne suis pas trop démonstratif.  
  
Pour quelqu'un de pas très démonstratif, je trouve que tu montres beaucoup tes sentiments, dit-elle en essuyant ne larmes qui coulait le long de la joue de son filleul.  
  
C'est vrai, e ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Peut être que je manque d'affection !  
  
Alors viens, grand nigaud ! s'exclama Emma en lui ouvrant ses bras.  
  
Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant et en moins d'une seconde il se retrouva serré contre sa marraine. Tous deux riaient aux éclats tout en pleurant. heureux de savoir que maintenant ils seraient ensemble et plus jamais seuls.  
  
Ensuite, ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure et demi, passant du rire aux larmes, se racontant leur vie, leurs souvenirs et parlant même d'avenir. Puis, comme la nuit tombait, ils retournèrent au château et, après une dernière étreinte, Emma regagna la salle des professeurs et Harry la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Une fois rendu dans la salle commune, il s'assit à côté de Rose et ils commencèrent à discuter, comme souvent ils le faisaient, comblant ainsi le manque certain qu'ils avaient eût, chacun de leur côté, pendant quatorze ans.  
  
En trois semaines, le frère et la s?ur s'étaient beaucoup rapproché et étaient devenus très complices. On les voyait toujours ensemble, avec Ron et Hermione. Et à leur grande joie à tous, Rose s'était très bien intégrée au sein des Gryffondor qui l'adoraient.  
  
Depuis le match de Quidditch, sa popularité avait encore augmenté. Tous les Gryffondor le vénéraient, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle l'admiraient et voulaient à tout prix faire sa connaissance. Quand aux Serpentard, inutile de dire qu'ils le haïssaient. La haine constante entre les deux maisons s'était accrue et souvent des accidents survenaient dans les couloirs entre deux cours. L'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh était débordée de travail. Harry ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de parler à ses amis, afin d'oublier les insultes qu'il subissait en permanence.  
  
Comme tous les matins, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier. La chouette d'Hermione laissa tomber la Gazette du Sorcier et une lettre dans son assiette. Elle prit rapidement la lettre, la fourra dans sa poche en lançant un regard de biais à Ron et déplia le journal.  
  
Oh ! Harry, il y a un article sur toi ! Tu fais la une ! Ca parle de ton record au match ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Ca alors ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Harry ne leur avait rien dit à propos de Marius Spellman et de son article. Il avait voulu leur faire la surprise.  
  
je vous le lis ! déclara Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge alors que leurs voisins de table tendaient l'oreille.  
  
  
  
Il y a quatre jours, s'est déroulé la match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, à la très célèbre école de Poudlard. C'est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor que joue le grand Harry Potter, petit prodige du balai volant et de la baguette magique, au poste d'Attrapeur et aussi comme capitaine. Les élèves de l'école sont donc venus au match qu'ils s'attendaient à voir long puisque les deux équipes s'équivalaient à peu près selon certains dires. Mais c'était sans compté sur Harry Potter qui a mis fin au match après quinze secondes de jeu en attrapant le Vif d'or, donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe, 150 à 0. Mais ce que le « Survivant » ne savait pas encore c'est qu'il venait de battre le record de son défunt père, James Potter, lui aussi Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui avait, souvenez-vous, établit le record à trois minutes. C'était en 1975.  
  
Après avoir entendu parler de cet exploit extraordinaire, je me suis précipité chez le sage Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qui m'a assuré que Potter lui-même était extraordinaire. J'ai alors obtenu un entretient avec ce garçon prodige et je dois avouer que j'ai été très impressionné par ce jeune homme très aimable, plein de bonnes manières, humble et très souriant, ce qui est plutôt remarquable compte tenu de son passé et quand on connaît le danger qui plane chaque jours sur lui.  
  
Un livre sur sa fabuleuse vie sortira dans environ un mois dans toutes les librairies du monde magique. Son exploit apparaîtra bientôt dans votre Magic's Records.  
  
Les dires de Dumbledore sont confirmés : Le « Survivant » est un garçon extraordinaire au passé extraordinaire et à l'avenir tout aussi extraordinaire n'en doutons point.  
  
Marius Spellman, rédacteur pour la Gazette du Sorcier  
  
.  
  
Ca alors ! s'exclama Hermione. Ca change de Cette horrible Rita Skeeter !  
  
C'est sûr ! renchérit Ron.  
  
Au fait, qu'as-tu fais d'elle Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
  
Oh. disons que je l'ai. malencontreusement oublié en Bulgarie cet été, répondit Hermione.  
  
QUOI ?! s'écria Ron.  
  
Bon d'accord j'ai fais exprès de l'oublier mais.  
  
TU AS ETE EN BULGARIE CET ETE ?! continua de crier Ron sans écouter ce qu'Hermione disait.  
  
. oups, murmura Hermione qui venait de s'apercevoir de son erreur.  
  
Elle supplia Harry de l'aider du regard.  
  
Heu. calme toi Ron, tenta-t-il de le raisonner, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
  
Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Elle ne me l'avait même pas dit !  
  
Si je ne te l'avais pas dit, c'est que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je savais que tu te mettrais en colère.  
  
Tu avais peur que je me mette en colère ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en colère ? continua-t-il de crier.  
  
Des regards commençaient à se tourner vers eux, rendant Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Oui, tu es même très en colère ! lui répliqua Sally qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Oh toi, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !  
  
C'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas mais je trouve amusant de voir que tu es jaloux ! dit-elle en riant.  
  
Moi, jaloux ? s'écria Ron d'une voix anormalement aiguë.  
  
Oui, jaloux de Victor Krum !  
  
Mais pourquoi je serais jaloux de ce.  
  
Parce qu'il aime Hermione et tu as peur que ce soit réciproque ! dit Rose que Harry avait mit au courant de l'histoire.  
  
Moi ? Aimer cette. cette. Hermione ! s'indigna-t-il.  
  
Merci, ça fait plaisir ! s'insurgea Hermione.  
  
Je ne voulais pas dire ça 'Mione, dit Ron en se radoucissant.  
  
Oui, mais tu l'as dit quand même !  
  
S'cuse moi !  
  
Bon, au lieu de jouer au chat et à la souris vous feriez mieux de me dire ce que c'est le Magic's Record ! dit Harry en riant.  
  
HARRY ! s'indignèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix, ce qui entraîna les rires de Rose, Sally et Harry.  
  
Bon alors, c'est quoi ?  
  
C'est comme le Guinness des records, version sorciers! répondit Hermione.  
  
Le Guinness des records ?! C'est quoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
C'est le Magic's record version sorc. non Moldus ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.  
  
Harry et Ron s'esclaffèrent. Ils adoraient faire tourner Hermione en bourrique. Harry riait toujours lorsqu'une bouche vint bâillonner la sienne.  
  
Cho !  
  
Félicitation ! lui dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un beau sourire.  
  
Merci. Cho, répondit-il rêveur.  
  
Hélas, ce fut Malefoy qui le fit redescendre sur Terre.  
  
Alors Potter ! Content d'avoir amélioré ton palmarès ? Tu commences à avoir un peu de popularité ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Chang sort avec toi ! C'est pitoya.  
  
D'un seul coup le silence se fit. Harry détourna son visage de celui stupéfixé de Malefoy pour regarder d'où venait le sort qui venait de lui clouer le bec. Il vit Cho, visiblement très en colère, les poings sérés sur sa baguette magique, la respiration haletante.  
  
- Chang ! cria la voix doucereuse de Rogue derrière eux.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et oui ! Je suis de retour après un peu moins d'une semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ca vous a plus ? La dernière fois, je voulais faire un sondage pour connaître votre avis sur quelques petites choses mais j'ai oublié ! Alors, je vais le faire maintenant.  
  
Première question : de qui voudriez-vous connaître la réaction sur le fait que Rose et Harry soient frères et s?urs ?  
  
Deuxième question : De qui voudriez-vous connaître les réactions sur le fait que Emma soit encore vivante ?  
  
Troisième question : quel est votre perso préféré(es) dans cette histoire (perso à JKR et les miens) ?  
  
Quatrième question : Quels sont ceux que vous détestez ?  
  
Dernière question : Plusieurs personnes m'ont dîtes qu'elles avaient devinés que Rose était la s?ur de Harry. Si c'est votre cas j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce qui vous a mis sur la voie, si ça ne vous dérange pas, afin que je puisse corriger tout ça quand ma fic sera terminée ! Merci d'avance !  
  
Voilà voilà ! Ce sera tout ! Je vous poserais sûrement des petites questions comme ça à chaque fin de chapitre pour connaître vos souhaits pour certaines choses. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais mettre toutes vos envies et idées mais ça peut me servir de guide ! Ah oui, aussi, si vous avez quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris dans mon histoire, dîtes le moi et je vous l'expliquerais ! Si vous repérez des erreurs de contexte. dîtes le moi aussi svp !  
  
Les remerciements maintenant :  
  
Isyméa : Pourquoi Dumbledore ne dit pas à Harry où est passé Hagrid ? Et bien franchement ce n'est pas super important pour l'historie (même si c'est important pour le monde sorcier, ça ne prend pas une place primordiale dans l'histoire). Et je t'avouerais même que si je ne l'ai pas dit, c'est pour garder un peu de suspens et je sais que le lecteur à horreur de ne pas savoir quelque chose ! Sadique ? Oui je le suis à mes heures. lol ! Et pour t'en dire encore plus, je n'ai aucune idée de quand cela sera révélé. Pas avant le chapitre 15 en tous cas. Alors, pour le sort de Rose, ce n'est pas très humiliant (désolée de te décevoir). En fait, le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas écrit cette scène du duel au début sur le brouillon et l'idée m'est venue quand j'ai tapé le chapitre à l'ordinateur. Puis, j'ai écris les autres chapitre et j'ai oublié de parler des conséquences de ce sort donc, cela n'apparaît que dans le chapitre 15 et franchement, ça n'a rien d'aussi humiliant que ce que je crois que tu voudrais que ce soit ! (oulà. elle est bien compliquée ma phrase là !) Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait super plaisir !  
  
Sarah : Coucou ! Tu vas bien ? Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry est très vite mis hors combat et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça comme ça ! Mais j'en prend note pour quand je réarrangerais ma fic quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire ! Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura d'autres des passages émouvants. totalement différents, mais émouvants ! Cho est timide ? Oui, tu as raison, et là non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai mis ce caractère là ! Peut être que c'est comme cela que je la perçoit dans les livres de JKR, je ne sais pas. ? Enfin, tu dis que Harry a tout pour être heureux ! Oui, c'est vrai, et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre. : Bein qu'il en profite bien parce que. on sait jamais ! ;-p ! lol ! J'adore savoir quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir !  
  
Voilà voilà ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Le prochain chapitre arrivera selon votre bon désir ! Et enfin, je crois que j'ai laissé la routine de côté trop longtemps car je ne reçois plus beaucoup de review. Vous l'aimez plus mon histoire ? Oui, je sais, ça se fait pas trop de réclamer mais. oh pis zut, je suis pas la seule à le faire, non ? ;-p ! Donc, je vais reprendre les choses en main et vous assommer encore une fois avec l'éternel :  
  
Une review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est lourd de sous entendus mais ça fait tellement plaisir pour un « auteur » de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de son histoire !!!  
  
Voilà, je voulais aussi vous dire, que nous sommes « déjà » au chapitre 13 et que le chapitre 14 et tout prêt à être posté. J'attend juste qu'on me le demande ! Je suis très pressée de le mettre sur ff.net car après le chapitre 10, c'est mon préféré et celui que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Sinon, je vais recommencer pour un petit message perso :  
  
Alors Béné, ça va ? Alors, tu préfères l'histoire sur mon brouillon ou sur internet ? Perso, je préfère sur internet, c'est mieux développé et il y a plus de trucs. J'attend de savoir ce que tu en penses et j'espère que tu vas lire ce message car il est tout pour toi ! 


	14. Dans le coeur des Serpentard

Chapitre 14 : Dans le c?ur des Serpentard  
  
  
  
Trois heures de retenue ! Je n'en reviens pas ! criait Harry pour la seizième fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur salle commune.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai que Rogue y a été vraiment fort ! approuva Rose.  
  
Et trente points enlevés à Serdaigle ! surenchérit Hermione.  
  
Elle qui n'avait jamais eut le moindre ennuie. Ma pauvre Cho. C'est de ma faute !  
  
Mais non, Harry tu n'y es pour rien. C'est elle qui a choisi de te défendre, tenta de le rassurer sa s?ur.  
  
Oui, mais c'est quand même injuste. Il n'y a eut aucun point d'enlevé à Serpentard, s'insurgea Ron. Heureusement que McGonagall était là pour le punir aussi.  
  
Ce Malefoy ! Ce que je peux le haïr ! s'exclama Rose.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
  
Bein quoi ?  
  
Il est comment Malefoy avec les autres Serpentard ?  
  
Je n'ai pas très envie d'en.  
  
Comment c'était là bas ? la coupa Ron.  
  
Oh. c'était horrible. Les cachots sont glacés et moches. L'ambiance est très spéciale. Je peux vous dire qu'on se fait plus d'amis à Gryffondor en deux jours que là bas en deux mois. Ils sont tous divisés en clans même si dans l'ensemble les clans s'entendent plutôt bien entre eux. C'est le groupe de Malefoy qui domine. Une vraie teigne. Et il y a aussi cette Parkinson, toujours à lui baver dessus ! C'est une vraie harpie cette fille. Quand elle à vu que Malefoy avait une préférence pour moi, elle m'a menée une vie d'enfer. Pour ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il a un carnet. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça lui sert. A mon avis, c'est pour y mettre ses plans. Sinon. qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ?  
  
Sur son visage était apparu un sourire qui semblait diabolique.  
  
Rose, commença-t-il, tu es prête à faire un tour chez les Serpentard ce soir ?  
  
QUOI !!!!!!!!! C'est hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'enfer que c'est.  
  
Je suis sûr que le carnet de Malefoy est rempli d'un tas de trucs intéressants à savoir !  
  
Sur ces mots, Rose n'avait plus soufflé mot.  
  
Ca marche ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux pétillants et le même sourire que Harry.  
  
Moi aussi je viens ! dirent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.  
  
Non ! répondit Harry fermement.  
  
Mais enfin pourquoi Harry ?  
  
Nous serions de trop pour un simple carnet. Moins on sera, moins on aura de chance de se faire prendre, c'est trop risqué. Rose connaît les quartiers des Serpentard et je suis le plus petit, se sera plus simple sous la cape d'invisibilité. On partira à 20 heures, juste après le dîner, quand Cho et Malefoy feront leur punition. Rose et moi, nous rejoindrons la salle commune cinq minutes avant 20 heures. Hermione et Ron, vous restez dans la Grande Salle. Quand Cho et Malefoy sortiront pour aller en retenue vous viendrez nous avertir.  
  
  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva très vite. Harry et Rose se dépêchèrent d'engloutir leur repas et filèrent à la tour des Gryffondor sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs. Harry alla chercher sa cape dans le dortoir et rejoignit Rose dans la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ca y est, ils sont partis ! dit Ron à bout de souffle.  
  
Bon, alors allons-y ! dit Harry en entraînant Rose avec lui.  
  
Soyez prudent ! leur souffla Hermione.  
  
Harry cacha sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe de sorcier et ils sortirent dans les couloirs sombres. Ils tournèrent dans un long corridor qui devait mener au grand escalier de marbre, mais ils se figèrent sur place, les yeux ne pouvant se décrocher de cette « chose ». Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et le c?ur de Rose s'accéléra. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger ni respirer. Là, au beau milieu du couloir, une masse sombre et noire leur barrait le passage. On aurait dit un animal, un chien pour être plus précis. Le soleil étant couché, le couloir n'était que faiblement éclairé par quelques torches, ce qui rendait la visibilité réduite. Le chien avait un pelage noir, les poils plutôt long et gras, surtout au niveau de la tête. Harry le vit avec horreur se relever et se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrière, prenant une forme plus humaine.  
  
Snifle ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir.  
  
Potter ! Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Harry tressaillit en reconnaissant cette voix et Rose était devenue tremblante. Aussitôt, il saisit l'un des galet qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire dans sa poche droite où se trouvait le bleu, celui qui avait la faculté de faire lire dans les pensées d'une personne. Il la remercia intérieurement d'avoir eut cette idée de cadeau.  
  
Ne devriez-vous pas être dans la Grande Salle à dîner avec les autres ou du moins, dans votre salle commune où on vous a vu filer si précipitamment tout à l'heure ? Ah ! Miss Potter est là aussi ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
« Ces deux là préparent un mauvais coup » pensait-il.  
  
Nous. commença Harry.  
  
Nous allions chercher nos baguettes. On est parti si précipitamment de la Grande Salle qu'on les a oubliées, acheva Rose.  
  
Ouf ! pensa Harry.  
  
Mais Rogue les regardait l'un après l'autre d'un air douteux.  
  
« C'est louche tout cela » pensait-il.  
  
Et pourquoi étiez vous si pressés ? Pourquoi Miss Granger et Mr Weasley vous on rejoint plus tard ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.  
  
On a vu que Sally n'était pas présente à table. Vous savez, elle est étrange cette fille et cela nous a inquiété qu'elle ne soit pas là. Comme on ne redescendait pas, Ron et Hermione sont venus voir ce que nous faisions, mentit Harry.  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils puis finalement s'en alla sans rien dire. Une fois qu'il fut un peu éloigné, ils purent souffler, mais Harry entendit tout de même ses dernières pensées :  
  
« Ils s'inquiétaient pour Sally Carter ! Etrange en effet. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'être amis. »  
  
Ouf, on a eut chaud ! s'exclama Rose.  
  
Heureusement que tu mens bien ! remarqua Harry.  
  
Tu ne te défends pas mal non plus !  
  
Allons-y maintenant, à cause de cet abruti nous avons perdu plus d'un quart d'heure.  
  
Nous aurons largement assez de temps !  
  
Pas sûr ! répliqua-t-il. Il faudra patienter devant la porte des Serpentard avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à entrer.  
  
Mais je le connais le mot de passe ! s'écria Rose.  
  
Ils l'auront changé depuis que tu es partie.  
  
Oui tu as raison, je suis bête !  
  
Ils avancèrent jusque dans les cachots, là où se trouvaient les quartiers des Serpentard et ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité en arrivant devant la porte dissimulée dans le mur.  
  
Ils eurent l'impression de poireauter pendant une heure entière avant qu'un élève de deuxième année daigne rentrer dans la salle.  
  
Mortificus ! annonça-t-il.  
  
Il disparu dans l'espace qu'avait dégagé la porte qui se referma aussitôt. Harry entendit Rose bougonner à côté de lui.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Nous avons attendu ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour rien ! C'est le même mot de passe !  
  
.  
  
oups, s'cuse-moi ! dit Harry piteusement.  
  
Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de pénétrer à leur tour dans la salle commune. Comme la fois où Harry était venu lors de sa deuxième année, la salle avait une forme allongée, aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes. Devant la cheminée brûlait un feu qui semblait sans chaleur vu le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Autour de cette cheminée, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson faisaient leurs devoirs.  
  
C'est bizarre ! s'exclama cette dernière. J'aurais juré que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.  
  
Tu espérais que ce serait Drago, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Goyle.  
  
Oh, tu peux bien parler toi ! Moi au moins, je reste dans la maison. Tandis que toi. ça irait encore si elle était à Serdaigle. à la limite à Poufsouffle. mais cette idiote de Weasley est à Gryffondor !  
  
Rose et Harry tressaillirent en entendant le nom de leur amie.  
  
Heureusement que tu n'as pas le courage d'aller la voir pour lui demander ! Et toi Crabbe ! Tu ne fais pas mieux ! Et en plus tu as un rival ! C'est dingue ce que je hais cette fille ! Et dire qu'elle est avec mon Bébé en ce moment ! Tu n'as pas de chance qu'elle sorte avec ce raté de Potter !  
  
Harry sursauta de surprise. Ainsi donc, Crabbe aimait Cho. sa Cho !  
  
Laisse Cho tranquille ! s'insurgea Crabbe.  
  
Les trois amis continuèrent à se chamailler. Harry et Rose décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour continuer leur progression et se rendre dans les dortoirs, leurs bruits de pas étant cachés par le raffut que faisait les trois Serpentard.  
  
Rose guida donc Harry à travers les couloirs et, après s'être assuré que personne ne venait, ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir de Malefoy.  
  
La chambre était assez luxueuse bien que petite à côté de celle des Gryffondor. Les lits aux grands baldaquins de velours vert étaient assez rapprochés, laissant juste la place pour une table de nuit entre chaque. Rose se mit à les compter.  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ! C'est celui-là ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant du doigt le septième lit de la pièce où ils se dirigèrent aussitôt. Voici sa table de nuit !  
  
Ils s'approchèrent et Harry ouvrit le tiroir. A son grand étonnement, il découvrit seulement un carnet noir. Aucune photo, aucun objet fétiche, aucun bout de parchemin à part ce carnet.  
  
Oui, c'est celui-là ! s'exclama Rose.  
  
Harry sortit alors un autre carnet de dessous sa robe et l'ouvrit à la première page qui était vierge comme toutes les autres pages.  
  
Copiarus ! dit-il.  
  
Les écritures du livre de Malefoy se dédoublèrent et vinrent s'infiltrer dans la baguette magique de Harry.  
  
Transferus !  
  
Les lettres ressortirent aussitôt de la baguette et vinrent se poser dans le carnet de Harry. Il remit le carnet de Malefoy à sa place, ferma le tiroir et .  
  
Pansy, tu ne devrais pas ! dit Goyle qui venait de surgir dans la chambre derrière Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Heureusement, Harry et Rose étaient bien dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Et alors, il n'en saura rien, si personne ne lui dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Tu peux compter sur moi mais ce n'est pas très honnête !  
  
Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. et pour cette. Potter ! Cette fille me dégoûte, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle se croit trop bien pour lui. Au moins, ça m'arrange d'un certain côté comme ça elle n'est pas sortie avec lui !  
  
Pans' ne fais pas ça ! Il risque de le remarquer et.  
  
Où l'a-t-il mit ?  
  
Dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet mais.  
  
Bien, je vais aller voir ça !  
  
Harry et Rose étaient pétrifiés. Ils étaient toujours dans l'étroite allée qui séparait les lits de Malefoy et d'un autre Serpentard. Il leur était impossible d'éviter Pansy.  
  
Heureusement pour eux, Pansy se jeta sur le lit de Malefoy au lieu de passer par l'allée, et prit le journal avec elle.  
  
Si jamais il l'apprend, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai dit où il était Pans', d'accord ?  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas gros nigaud ! lui lança Pansy. Il ne remarquera même pas que je lui ai prit !  
  
Sortons maintenant, s'il arrive.  
  
Il n'arrivera pas, tu sais bien que cette. McGonagall [pic]lui a donné trois heures de retenue !  
  
On sait jamais !  
  
Goyle prit Pansy par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir.  
  
Harry et Rose purent enfin respirer, tout en entendant les chamailleries des deux Serpentard dans le couloir. Quand le calme fut revenu, ils se glissèrent discrètement dehors et avancèrent doucement vers la salle commune. Les trois compères étaient à nouveau silencieux et Pansy lisait le journal de son bien aimé, les traits déformés par la fureur.  
  
Je vais lui jeter un mauvais sort à celle là, elle ne s'en remettra pas !  
  
A part les remarques de Pansy de temps à autre, tout était calme ; jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un entra assez brusquement.  
  
Oh non pas lui ! pensa Harry.  
  
Bonsoir professeur Rogue !  
  
Bonsoir Pansy.  
  
Vous ne surveillez pas Drago et Chang ?  
  
Plus maintenant, le professeur McGonagall a tenu à prendre la relève. Un peu tard je dois dire car il ne reste que quinze minutes.  
  
Vous avez l'air soucieux ! minauda Pansy.  
  
Oui, j'ai surpris les deux Potter à rôder dans les couloirs en allant surveiller Chang et Drago. J'étais en train de refaire mon lacet au milieu du couloir et ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont raconté une histoire à dormir debout comme quoi Sally Carter serait restée dans leur salle commune et comme elle est étrange comme fille, ils se sont inquiété et sont partis voir. Et ne les voyant pas revenir, Granger et Weasley sont allé les retrouver.  
  
C'est vrai que c'est étrange, commenta Pansy.  
  
Par tous les Veracrasses, j'en avais déjà plus qu'assez d'un, il a fallu qu'il ait une s?ur ! Ils me poursuivent ! D'abord le père, puis les enfants.  
  
Pendant près de dix minutes, Harry et Rose durent guetter les moindres bruits, afin d'avancer vers la porte en toute discrétion. Quand il atteignirent enfin leur but et Harry chuchota le mot de passe. Le mur s'ouvrit et ils sortirent, heureux d'être parvenus à leur fin sans trop de problèmes.  
  
Mais que se passe-t-il ! Pourquoi cette porte s'est elle ouverte toute seule ? fit la voix de Rogue derrière eux.  
  
Cours ! ordonna Harry à Rose. Cours le plus silencieusement possible mais cours !  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à courir sur la points des pieds, suivis de Rogue, qui lui aussi essayait d'être le plus discret possible, guettant le moindre bruit qui pouvait lui indiquer la direction prise par les intrus.  
  
Ils remontèrent ainsi les étages pendant près de cinq minutes. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçu une porte sur sa droite où il s'engouffra avec sa s?ur. Ils entendirent les pas de Rogue résonner dans le couloir, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le souffle haletant.  
  
Qui êtes-vous ? Montres-vous !  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'éloigna vers un autre couloir. Ils purent enfin enlever la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
On l'a échappé belle ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
C'est sûr ! renchérit Rose. Mais où sommes-nous Harry ?  
  
Harry se retourna mais ne vit rien à cause de la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Lumos !  
  
Rose fit de même et la lueur de leur baguette leur révéla une petite salle poussiéreuse où des pupitres et des chaises étaient alignés le long du mur. Au fond, un bureau était posé devant un tableau noir.  
  
On est dans une ancienne salle de classe ! dit Rose.  
  
Regarde ! Le tiroir du bureau est ouvert ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?  
  
Harry fouilla dans le tiroir et en ressortit des bouts de parchemins jaunis.  
  
Des lettres je crois.  
  
Prend les ! On les lira dans la salle commune.  
  
Rose, tu es sûr que c'est bien de.  
  
Mais. oui tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !  
  
Bon d'accord, mais sortons maintenant.  
  
Prudemment, ils sortirent de la salle et regagnèrent la tour des Gryffondor. Il était 23h30. Heureusement pour eux, à cette heure là, la salle commune était inoccupée sauf par Ron et Hermione qui se réchauffaient près du feu.  
  
A vous voilà enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter, vous avez vu l'heure ?  
  
Du calme Hermione, on a eut Rogue sur le dos par deux fois !  
  
Alors, vous avez réussi ? s'impatienta Ron.  
  
On l'a, répondit Harry, triomphant.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs amis.  
  
Vous avez eut des problèmes avec Rogue !  
  
Oui mais on s'en ai débarrassé assez facilement la première fois. La deuxième fois, il a fallu courir et se cacher dans une vieille salle de classe.  
  
Bon, assez parlé. Etes-vous prêt à découvrir les secrets de Malefoy ? demanda Harry à ses amis avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Aller, dépêche-toi donc ! fit Ron, impatient.  
  
Harry ouvrit donc le carnet tant convoité à la première page et ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, prêt à écouter.  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
  
  
Cher ? Non. Journal tout court, ça suffira bien.  
  
Voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire un journal comme ces petites gamines de première année. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir besoin d'écrire tout ce que je ressens, ce que je pense, ce qui me hante, ce qui me préoccupe, sur un vulgaire bout de parchemin. Mais tellement de choses brouillent mon esprit que j'y suis presque obligé. Je ne pourrais jamais confier ce que j'ai sur le c?ur à Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
La seule chose que j'aurais en commun dans mon journal avec ces adolescentes prépubères, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
Oui, Harry Potter. Mais je ne le vois pas de la même façon qu'elle. Elles, elles l'admirent, le vénèrent, l'aiment. Chaque fois qu'elles le croisent, elles balbutient, incapables de mettre un mot derrière l'autre, rougissant comme de vieux coquelicots. Elles bavent devant lui comme un chien bave devant un os. Elles chuchotent sur son passage et lui tournent autour comme des rapaces autour de leur proies, comme des vautours. Ca m'éc?ure.  
  
Moi au contraire, je le hais, je le déteste, l'abhorre, l'exècre. Ce qui m'exaspère aussi, ce sont ses lèches bottes de Weasley et Granger (la « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « L'Elfe de maison » comme j'aime les appeler). Toujours à lui coller à la baguette. En plus, ce fou de Dumbledore et la vieille chouette de McGonagall sont toujours prêt à lui céder ses moindres caprices. C'est pitoyable [.]  
  
Aujourd'hui, dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai sentit mon c?ur battre pour la première fois. Une fille. Belle comme. comme. une beauté indescriptible et un nom sans pareil, un nom qui colle à la peau. Rose. Nouvelle à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau doit la répartir ce soir [.]  
  
Après que cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ait prononcé son nom, il résonna plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Rose Cooper. Rose Cooper. Rose Cooper. Rose Cooper. Rose Cooper. Elle s'est avancée, gracieusement jusqu'au tabouret et à mit le Choixpeau sur son front. Et moi, j'étais là, le c?ur palpitant, les yeux ne pouvant se détacher de son visage d'ange qui semblait inquiet par les paroles chuchotées à son oreille. Mon c?ur n'a fait qu'un bond quand il a crié bien haut et fort : « Serpentard ». Et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eut envie d'aller embrasser ce vieux bout de choixpeau pourri. Je me suis précipité sur elle pour me présenter. Peut être un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs car elle ma rabroué en me jetant un regard de glace. Bleus. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu. pur, limpide, transparent. mais tellement froids. Froid à mon égard. Des icebergs. Et là, elle a croisé le regard de Potter, à mon grand dépis. Elle lui a souri et la glace à fondue, me noyant dans la mer de mes sentiments, pour faire place au soleil. Un soleil réservé à Potter. Je n'en reviens pas, je deviens poétique en plus. Je change. Cette fille me change. Et Potter est encore là pour me supplanter. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'apprends qu'il est le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce que je peux le haïr [.]  
  
Ce matin, il y a eut une altercation entre Potter et Rogue en cours de Potion. Merveilleuse matinée en effet. Ma Rose est arrivé et s'est assise à côté de ce. à mon grand désespoir. Mais Rogue est arrivé et à dit qu'une Serpentard ne devait jamais s'asseoir à côté d'un Gryffondor et il l'a changé de place. A côté de qui il l'a placé ? A COTE DE MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis si heureux. Mais mon bonheur est de courte durée. A peine installée, elle me dit entre ses dents : « Ne t'approche pas trop Malefoy si tu tiens à rester entier ». Inutile de dire comme cela m'a peiné. Heureusement, Rogue et Potter ont attiré mon attention, m'évitant de trop penser à ce que Rose venait de me dire. Le ton montait entre eux à propos de je ne sais trop quoi. enfin toujours est-il que Rogue a dû s'attaquer d'un peu trop près au pauvre papa chéri de ce raté et il l'a défendu. En pour, Rogue lui a collé une baffe magistrale ! Coup de roi, Rogue ! Ce que je peux adorer ce prof [.]  
  
Bon, ça y est ! C'est fait. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle commune ce soir, Crabbe et Goyle se sont emparés d'elle et me l'ont amenés dans ma chambre. Elle pleurait, la pauvre. Cela me fendait le c?ur mais je faisais tout pour ne pas le lui montrer. Crabbe et Goyle ont barré la porte et ce sont mis devant, dans le couloir, empêchant toute personne de rentrer. Je lui ai ordonné de s'asseoir sur mon lit, ce qu'elle a fait et je me suis mis à côté d'elle. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure j'ai gardé ma patience, en essayant de parler avec elle, de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais elle est restée silencieuse, froide, indifférente. Malgré moi, j'ai commencé à perdre patience et je l'ai forcé à m'embrasser. Au début elle a résisté mais j'étais le plus fort et elle a vite compris que toute résistance était inutile. Alors elle s'est contenté de subir mes baisers en pleurant silencieusement, toujours aussi indifférente, alors que moi je brûlais de plaisir sous ce baiser tant attendu. Après on est resté pendant plusieurs minutes l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, elle a enfin parlé : « Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? ».Je l'ai laissé partir, ordonnant à Crabbe et Goyle de la laisser retourner dans sa chambre. Je me sens tout drôle, tout bizarre [.]  
  
Aujourd'hui, nouveau coup de grâce pour le binoclard. Ce rat est l'héritier de cet imbécile de Gryffondor ! Quelle chance ! Sa côte de popularité a encore augmenté. Ce type m'exaspère [.]  
  
Ce soir c'est le bal et j'y vais avec Rose !!! et Pansy. Comment ? Tout simplement parce que je voulais absolument y aller avec Rose et Pans' voulait absolument y aller avec moi. Elle va me coller pendant toute la soirée. Elle est furieuse que je lui préfère Rose. Rose, quant à elle, est indifférente, comme toujours. Indifférente ? Non, pas vraiment. Je préférerais qu'elle soit indifférente. En fait elle est dégoûtée. Je la dégoûte. Je me dégoûte. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que je la force à sortir avec moi sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Et il est clair qu'ils ne vont pas vers moi. Quand je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, elle a dit : « Je préfère encore y aller seule que d'y aller avec toi Malefoy ». Ca aurait été une autre fille, je l'aurais stupéfixé en moins de deux secondes mais là je ne pouvais pas puisque c'est moi qui était stupéfixé par la réponse qu'elle m'avait donnée. Depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, elle se rebelle. Mais je ne la lâcherais pas aussi facilement. Je suis triste. Je l'aime. Mon père m'avait pourtant bien dit : « ne tombe jamais amoureux d'une fille, Drago. Elle te ferait perdre la raison. ». Et il n'avait pas tord [.]  
  
Je n'y crois pas ! ils me poursuivent ! Mon c?ur saigne. il saigne de rage, de tristesse, de désespoir, de haine ! Hier soir, au bal, voyant que ma « Rose des Glaces » (comme j'aime l'appeler) était seule (Pans' voulait absolument que l'on danse), j'ai été la voir. Elle venait de repasser le Choixpeau et avait été envoyé à. Gryffondor !!! Personne ne peut imaginer ma peine. J'ai cru sentir mon c?ur se rompre en milles morceaux. Et elle m'a encore envoyé balader. Comme j'en avais plus qu'assez de son fichu caractère, j'ai insisté. Le ton est monté très vite. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulu lui enlever cette pince qui lui retenait toujours les cheveux sur le front. Comme je le regrette à présent ! Quand ses cheveux sont retombés sur son dos, j'ai tout de suite compris mon erreur. Je venais de dévoiler un secret. Un lourd secret. Je l'ai vu, sur son front, la même cicatrice que Potter. Maudit Potter. J'ai alors compris que ces deux là étaient liés. Pas comme elle est moi étions liés, pas comme Granger est liée à Potter. un lieu encore plus fort. Le lien qui uni un frère et une s?ur [.]  
  
Hier soir, j'ai eut un duel avec Potter. Foutu duel. je l'ai perdu. Rose, ma Rose devait être son second. Moi, j'ai choisi Crabbe. Il est arrivé, seul et on a commencé le duel. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège pour nouer ses lacets ensemble et il est tombé. J'aurais put gagner. mais Rose était en fait cachée je ne sais où. Elle est apparu comme ça. et elle a lancé un sortilège à Crabbe afin que sa baguette tombe à terre et qu'il ne puisse plus la prendre dans ses mains. Et elle m'a aussi lancé un sortilège. Une sortilège raté puisqu'il n'a eut aucun effet. Mais j'ai dû fuir, perdant ainsi la face devant les deux Potter. Demain, je me vengerais. Nous avons le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Serpentard-Gryffondor. Tu vas payer Potter pour tout ce que tu m'as fait [.]  
  
J'enrage ! Gryffondor a ENCORE gagné. Pouah. ils me dégoûtent. Le pire (et oui, il y a pire), c'est que Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or en quinze secondes !!! Il m'exaspère ce type. Il a battu le record du monde comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Et maintenant, un bouffon veut faire un article sur lui pour la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Si avec ça le tête de Potter n'enfle pas. [.]  
  
Ca y est, l'article est sortit ce matin et la popularité du binoclard augmente toujours et encore. Cet idiot a un don pour me mettre hors de moi. Alors j'ai été le voir à sa table pour lui envoyer des vannes mais le problème c'est que sa CHERIE était là : Miss Cho Chang en personne ! Là, il faut avouer qu'il a bon goût. Plutôt appétissante la petite Asiatique. Même si elle ne vaut pas ma « Rose des Glaces ». J'ai le chic pour être attiré par les filles de l'entourage à Potter. Enfin. tant que je ne tombe pas amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe tout ira pour le mieux. Bref, Chang a pris sa défense et elle m'a stupéfixé. Résultat, trois heures de retenue pour elle (merci Rogue) et pour moi aussi (je te hais McGonagall) ! Un jour je me vengerais Potter ! [.]  
  
  
  
Waouhhhhh ! s'exclama Harry en refermant le carnet. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malefoy me détestait à ce point !  
  
C'est sûr qu'il ne t'a pas à la bonne, continua sa s?ur.  
  
Par contre toi Rose. heu, excuse-moi. « Rose des Glaces » ! se moqua Ron.  
  
Tous les amis éclatèrent de rire sauf Rose.  
  
Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! les gronda-t-elle en les fusillant du regard.  
  
Et toi ? Que penses-tu de Malefoy ? continua Ron.  
  
Ils continuèrent de rire mais très vite, Harry se calma. Le regard de sa s?ur était devenu livide, grave et laissait bien voir qu'elle ne souhaitait plaisanter à ce propos. Apercevant le malaise, Ron et Hermione cessèrent de rire à leur tour.  
  
Au fait, Rose, dit Harry, content de trouver un autre sujet de conversation, on ne leur a pas dit ce qu'on a trouvé dans la salle désaffectée. On les lit ?  
  
Rose acquiesça avec un faible sourire.  
  
C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Ce doit être des lettres, répondit Harry. Je vais vous les lires. Il déplia les feuilles jaunis par le temps et commença sa lecture.  
  
  
  
Ma douce Emeraude,  
  
Je vis au bord d'un abysse seulement pour tes lèvres, Je vais en suivant tes pas Comme un chien suis tes traces Je suis l'ombre de moi-même Je suis celui que je n'étais pas Seulement pour t'avoir près de moi Et bien que je vive dans le mensonge Je sais que sans toi je n'ai pas de vie  
  
J'aimerais être La terre qui te soutiens La soie qui caresse ta peau L'eau qui apaise ta soif Le soleil qui t'illumine La brise d'automne qui vient se perdre dans tes cheveux Le temps qui passe quand je te regarde  
  
Je sens le froid de la nuit qui pénètre dans mon âme Seule la douceur de tes lèvres M'apporterait le calme. le calme Je suis naufragé dans une mer de purs sentiments Tes yeux sont les étoiles qui me guident au port Et me sauvent de ma triste existence  
  
L'esclave de ton coeur  
  
Eh bien, s'exclama Harry ! Il devait vraiment l'aimer !  
  
Tu sais qui a écrit ça ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Probablement celui qui a écrit toutes les autres ! dit Rose. Je pense que c'est la première lettre qu'il lui a fait et il a voulu garder l'anonymat. Ensuite, il a dévoilé son identité dans ses autres lettres.  
  
Harry ouvrit la lettre suivante et il sentit son c?ur se figer en voyant la signature au bas de la page.  
  
Alors ! s'impatienta Ron.  
  
Harry releva sa tête vers ses amis et déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
Severus Rogue.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osa parler, sonnés pas la nouvelle, puis, un pouffement de rire se fit entendre du côté de Ron. Alors tous s'esclaffèrent pendant quelques instants, incapable de reprendre leur sérieux.  
  
Qui aurait cru que notre « cher » prof de Potions avait une âme de poète ! remarqua le rouquin.  
  
Lis-en une autre ! dit Hermione.  
  
Harry lu donc la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
  
  
  
Emeraude, mon aimée,  
  
Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu hantes mon esprit. Partout où je suis, où je vais, tout me rappelle à toi. un nom, un geste, une parole, un objet. Tes yeux étoilent mon ciel, ton esprit est ma conscience, ton odeur est présente autour de moi, ton sourire est mon soleil, ton rire est ma source inépuisable de bonheur.  
  
Mon esprit est si torturé à cause du monde dans lequel je vis et du monde qui m'entoure, je souffre quand tu n'es pas là. Et même si je n'ose t'approcher et encore moins te parler, chaque fois que je t'aperçoit, que je te vois, mon c?ur s'illumine. Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi cruellement séparés ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans deux maisons ennemis ?  
  
Si seulement tu voulais répondre à cette lettre, mon c?ur déborderait de joie. Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, qu'un mot.  
  
Ton admirateur à la vie, à la mort, Severus Rogue  
  
  
  
Tous s'écroulèrent de rire une nouvelle fois.  
  
Dit donc, il était dingue amoureux ! Mais qui est cette Emeraude ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, dit Rose.  
  
Pauvre « Sévi », qui aurait put penser qu'un jour il a aimé quelqu'un.  
  
Les quatre amis se remirent à rire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vint gâcher leur joie.  
  
C'est pas un peu fini cette foire ? fit une voix glaciale derrière eux.  
  
Tiens, salut Sally, dit Harry.  
  
Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ? Il est plus de minuit et on aimerait bien dormir si ça ne vous ennuie pas, siffla-t-elle méchamment.  
  
Salut Miss Rabajoie ! dit Ron ironiquement.  
  
Elle lui répondit par une grimace puis, elle avança vers eux.  
  
Vous êtes vraiment égoïstes tous les quatre. Tout le monde aimerait dormir, mais non ! Vous faîtes tout pour nous en empêcher. Vous êtes. Aïe !  
  
Elle venait de s'affaler de tout son long par terre.  
  
Ca va, Sally ? demanda Rose en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
Oui oui, ça va. Au fait Harry, J'ai lu l'article de Spellman ce matin. Félicitations !  
  
Tous se regardèrent, étonnés du changement d'attitude de le jeune fille.  
  
Merci, bredouilla Harry.  
  
Tu as des nouvelles de Cho ? La pauvre, trois heures de retenue avec cet abruti de Malefoy !  
  
Non je n'en ai pas. je la verrais demain.  
  
Bon, maintenant je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à tous !  
  
Et elle les embrassa un par un pour leur dire bonne nuit, puis, elle remonta dans son dortoir. Tous restèrent stupéfiés par ce changement radical.  
  
Vraiment trop bizarre cette fille, dit Ron. Mais elle est plutôt pas mal ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur.  
  
Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Alors tu ne préfère plus Miss Sanders ? demanda-t-elle avec dédain.  
  
Et bien disons que Miss Sanders est la marraine de Harry alors. Et puis avec Sirius comme rival, je préfère retirer ma candidature !  
  
Là, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune chance ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ca veut dire quoi ça ? grogna Ron.  
  
Je pense juste que Sally est méchante parfois pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Vous avez vu ? Dès qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle devient adorable. Elle demande juste un peu d'attention, c'est tout.  
  
Il faut qu'on vous dise ! s'écria Rose. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, nous avons appris quelques petites choses à leur sujet.  
  
Comme quoi ? demanda Ron les yeux pétillants de curiosité.  
  
Eh bien, Parkinson veut sortir avec Malefoy, mais ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Goyle veut sortir. avec ta s?ur Ron. Désolée.  
  
Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.  
  
Pouahhh ! Vous m'imaginez avec Goyle comme beau-frère ?  
  
Ses amis firent à leur tour une grimace.  
  
Et Crabbe veut sortir avec Cho, ajouta Harry amèrement.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, Cho n'irait jamais avec un tel crétin, le rassura Hermione.  
  
Oui, tu as sans doute raison.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Rose avait prit la lettre suivante et l'avait dépliée.  
  
Ecoutez ! Emeraude lui a répondu. Je vous lis sa lettre.  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
Malgré le fait que je ne te connaisse pas vraiment, j'imagine que tu es sincère dans ce que tu m'écris. Tu as de grands talents de poète, crois- moi. Je n'aurais jamais put t'imaginer cette poésie, cette sensibilité venant de ta part, je l'avoue. Peut être que les Maraudeurs se trompent sur toi et que tu n'es pas aussi méchant qu'ils le disent.  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant le nom des Maraudeurs. Ainsi, cette jeune fille les connaissait. Elle connaissait son père, son parrain, Lupin et. le traître.  
  
Pourtant, cela me gêne que tu t'attaches à moi de cette façon. Je ne peux continuer à te laisser de faux espoirs. Je porte déjà quelqu'un dans mon c?ur et. tu sais bien. Lui aussi m'aime. Alors enlève-moi de ton esprit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et oublie-moi. Il en sera mieux ainsi.  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Emeraude.  
  
PS : ne m'écris plus d'autres lettres s'il te plaît. Je n'y répondrais pas pour ne pas te laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.  
  
  
  
Ah dit donc ! s'exclama Ron. « Sevi » s'est prit le râteau de sa vie !  
  
C'est vrai qu'il a dû avoir le c?ur brisé en lisant cette lettre.  
  
C'est sûr. Toutes les autres parlent de vengeance, de la haine qu'il éprouve envers son rival et de son amour pour elle qui grandit malgré tout, observa Rose en feuilletant les lettres suivantes.  
  
Ils est bientôt minuit trente, il serait peut être temps d'aller se coucher, proposa Hermione.  
  
Oui, allons-y, dit Rose en baillant.  
  
Ils partirent donc chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.  
  
Harry avait du mal à s'endormir. Il ressassait sans cesse tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée chez Arabella Figg. Son esprit s'arrêta sur un prénom. Celui de Mondingus Fletcher, l'homme qui avait été tué par Voldemort, la veille de son départ pour le Terrier. Il était évident que cet homme était important vu les mines déconfites qu'avaient pris Sirius et Arabella à l'annonce de sa mort. Dumbledore devait savoir qui c'était. Il lui demanderait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Puis, il s'endormit, en pensant à sa pauvre Cho qui avait dû passer deux horribles heures en compagnie de Rogue et de Malefoy.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement, c'est mon chapitre préféré (pour le moment) avec le chapitre 10 où Harry apprend que Rose est sa s?ur. Je voulais juste dire que le poème de Rogue ne vient pas de mon imagination. C'est la traduction partielle et approximative d'une superbe chanson Espagnol de CHAYANNE. Le titre est « Quisiera ser » ( c'est à dire à peu près : j'aurais voulu être). Si le version espagnol intéresse des personnes, laissez-moi un message sur le forum ou envoyez moi un email et je vous l'enverrai sans problème !  
  
  
  
Alors, commençons par un petit message perso :  
  
Coucou Audrey ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu lisais ma Potterfiction alors je voulais te laisser un petit message pour te remercier de la lire ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Isly : Bonjour ! ! ! ! ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Si tu dis que maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait, c'est que tu dois en avoir écrit une, non ? Si oui, je pourrais connaître le titre ? Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage. Pour la réaction de Sirius, elle y sera (bien sur), celle de Remus aussi, et tout ça dans le chapitre 17 !!! Et oui, il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Sinon, pour le courrier qui t'a fait douter, c'est normal, je l'avais fait dans le but de dérouter un peu les lecteurs parce que, au vu de toutes les rumeurs, on pouvait deviner que Rose serait soit la fille de Lily et James, soit la fille de Sirius et Emma. Sinon, et bein oui, je continue. Je suis en train de taper le fameux chapitre 17 à l'ordinateur. et il est très long ! Mais ce sont les chapitre suivant qui sont plus difficiles à écrire ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
Sarah : Quoi quoi quoi ? lol ! Et bien rien ! Je dis juste qu'il faut qu'il en profite parce que rien n'ai jamais acquis dans la vie. c'est tout ! lol ! Alors, pour Malefoy, tu l'aimes pas ? Moi. disons que j'aime pas son caractère mais j'aime bien dans le film (^__^). C'est vrai qu'il est c** dans ma fic, mais bon peut être qu'on va pouvoir lui pardonner tout ça. Attention, ne cherche pas un sens à ce que je viens de dire ! ! ! !  
  
Crystale_arra : oups oups oups ! Excuse-moi ! J'ai pas pu la mettre mercredi car j'ai pas réussi à avoir un poste qui avait word (pour répondre au review) et internet en même temps. Aujourd'hui, j'en avais un mais fanfiction.net marche pas alors je pouvais pas mettre le chapitre plus tôt ! T'es pas morte j'espère ! Car comme tu dis, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience comme pour l'histoire de Mimi Geignarde ! Alors s'il te plaît, donne-moi un signe de vie ! lol ! Sinon je suis toujours aussi contente que ma fic te plaise et de recevoir tes nombreux email qui me font toujours plaisir ! ! ! ! Encore merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !  
  
Diane23 : Salut ! Ca va ? Oui, pour Rose, on pense souvent que c'est soi la s?ur de Harry, soit la fille se Sirius et d'Emma. mais je préfère que tu ai pensé que c'était la fille d'Emma comme ça, ça t'a fait une petite surprise. Où est Hagrid ? Oh. rien de bien intéressant ! Mais il va revenir prochainement (chapitre 15 je crois). En fait, je dois avouer que j'avais envoyer Hagrid se balader un peu pour faire sa mission mais je l'avais complètement oublié, c'est pour ça qu'il ne revient pas plus tot ! J'ai honte de l'avouer. Sirius reviens quand ? AH ah. pour cela, il faudra attendre le chapitre 16 il me semble. et ce sera un gros retour en force, je peux te l'assurer. lol. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! ! ! !  
  
Dragonwing : Oh, tu me flattes là ! Et pour Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il méritait bien quelqu'un. Et pis je me suis dit : Harry a un parrain, pourquoi il aurait pas une marraine ? Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius va revenir un petit peu avant le chapitre 17. Ce sera un gros retour dans le chapitre. 16 ! Sinon, oui j'avais lu que c'était le nom d'une étoile mais je te remercie quand même d'avoir voulu m'en informer ! C'est vrai que JKR sait bien choisir ses noms et que rien n'est fait par hasard ! Je sais que je peux paraître sadique mais pour moi, c'est comme un besoin de savoir ce que l'on pense de ma Potterfiction. Si personne ne m'en parle, c'est que tout le monde s'en fout alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer à la mettre sur internet. tu comprends ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enfin, merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux et à ceux que je sais qui lisent ma fic comme Zaza, Sheenah et Mimi Génie ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Bon, le chapitre 15 arrivera selon votre bon vouloir. En attendant, il est au chaud dans mon disque dur et dans une disquette et ne demande qu'à entrer dans fanfiction.net !  
  
Enfin, dernière petite chose : Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 15 novembre et je suis dégoûtée de penser qu'ils y en a qui vont aller voir Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secret alors que nous (en France et dans bien d'autre pays), on doit attendre le 4 décembre. snif. snif. En tous cas, je voulais juste vous demander d'avoir pitié de nous et de ne pas nous raconter le film ! Juste nous dire s'il est bon ou pas. s'il vous plaît ! Sinon y'aura plus de suspens !  
  
Bon aller, je vous laisse et à bientôt ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	15. Le Capteur de Dissimulation

Chapitre 15 : Le capteur de dissimulation  
  
  
  
Un peu plus de deux semaines s'était écoulé paisiblement (pour une fois). Cho avait apparemment passé les trois pires heures de sa vie. Elle avait dû nettoyer de fond en comble la salle du cours de Potions pendant que Malefoy se tournait les pouces sous le regard attendrit du directeur de sa maison.  
  
Harry n'osait pas vraiment aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander qui avait été Mondingus Fletcher. Pourquoi ? Par peur de déranger le vieil homme ? Non. Par peur d'être indiscret ? Non, pas vraiment. Après tout, cela devait le concerner vu la façon dont Sirius et Arabella l'avaient regardé à l'annonce de la mort du vieillard. Alors par peur d'apprendre la vérité ? Oui. La vérité. La connaîtrait-il un jour, TOUTE la vérité ? Il n'en était même pas sûr. Il savait qu'on lui cachait encore beaucoup de choses.  
  
  
  
Un soir, alors qu'il revenait avec Ron d'un entraînement de Quidditch, ils tombèrent sur une note dans le hall d'entrée, leur indiquant que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard, le samedi. Heureux de cette annonce, ils allèrent se doucher et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Là, Hermione, Rose et Sally (qui avait l'air de bonne humeur) les attendaient.  
  
Alors, les garçons, ça s'est bien passé cet entraînement ?  
  
Epuisant, répondit Ron. Le capitaine est coriace en plus, continua-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule à Harry. Il veut que tout soit parfait pour le prochain match de janvier, contre les Poufsouffle.  
  
Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette provocation.  
  
Alors Potter, tu as bien fait mumuse sur ton balai ?  
  
Malefoy, tais-toi ou je.  
  
Potter, j'ai une question à te poser, continua le Serpentard. Tu dois y répondre très franchement.  
  
Il avait dit cela d'un vois forte, de façon à ce que tous les élèves l'entendent. Cela avait fonctionné puisque tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux et la rumeur des conversations avait diminué.  
  
C'est une question que tout le monde se pose, du moins les Serpentard. Alors, voici ma question Potter. Es-tu en contact avec Sirius Black ?  
  
A présent, la salle était parfaitement silencieuse et tous retenaient leur souffle, dans l'attente de la réponse de Harry. Ron, Hermione et Rose le fixaient, le regard inquiet. Quant à Sally, elle semblait devenu sceptique et regardait Harry avec des yeux interrogateurs, comme tous les élèves.  
  
Alors, Potter. Tu es obligé de répondre sinon, ici, tout le monde te prendra soit pour un lâche, soit pour un abruti incapable de répondre à une simple question !  
  
Mentir. C'était la seule solution, la seule issue de secours. Il ne pouvait compromettre son parrain. Il regarda à la table des professeurs. Tous se taisaient et Dumbledore le regardait d'un air affligé. Harry saisit alors le galet bleu dans sa main et fixa le vieil homme intensément.  
  
« Tu n'as pas le choix Harry, tu dois répondre. Sinon, tous te soupçonneront. A toi de choisir ta réponse. Vrai ou fausse. » pensait le vieil homme.  
  
Alors, Potter, nous attendons.  
  
Non, répondit-il simplement en essayant de cacher son malaise.  
  
A peine sa réponse formulée, un bruit strident envahit la salle et tous sursautèrent, sauf Malefoy. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit alors un objet rond et métallique, de sa poche puis, fit revenir le silence.  
  
Un capteur de dissimulation, Potter, fit-il en lui souriant hypocritement. Sais-tu à quoi ça sert, un capteur de dissimulation, Potter ?  
  
Harry déglutit péniblement. Oui, il savait ce qu'était un capteur de dissimulation. Maugrey lui en avait montré un, ce maudit jour de la quatrième tâche.  
  
Apparemment tu le sais. Mais je vais quand même le dire pour les pauvres Sang. les pauvres enfants de Moldus qui ne savent rien du monde de la Magie. Un capteur de dissimulation sert à savoir si la personne à qui on parle dit un mensonge. Si c'est le cas, l'objet se met à sonner.  
  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle.  
  
Oui, vous l'avez compris ! Potter ment ! Il sait où est Sirius Black ! Il continue à voir ce criminel. Le criminel qui a tué ses propres parents !  
  
Les murmures se transformèrent en exclamation de surprise, de peur et de méfiance. Harry saisit à nouveau le pierre bleue et se mit à observer les personnes autour de lui.  
  
« Non d'une bierraubeurre, quelle horreur ! » pensait Lavande Brown.  
  
« Le lâche ! Faire ami-ami avec le meurtrier de ses parents juste pour que celui-ci ne le tue pas ! » pensait une fille de Poufsouffle.  
  
Décontenancé, Harry se tourna vers Cho.  
  
« Mon pauvre chéri, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Malefoy a dût truquer son appareil. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime. »  
  
Il regarda Malefoy.  
  
« Voici ma vengeance Potter. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour ! J'aimerais tant que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées à cet instant. »  
  
Il détourna son regard vers Hermione.  
  
« Prend ton galet vert, tout de suite ! Comme ça, nous pourrons discuter par télépathie ! »  
  
Harry lui obéit et entra aussitôt en contact avec elle.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Dumbledore va trouver une solution. »  
  
« Je l'espère. Pas pour moi, mais pour Sirius. Si le ministère l'apprend et qu'il me fait boire du veritaserum. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu ? »  
  
« Du veritaserum ? Ce serait extrêmement gênant en effet. »  
  
Même les amis de Harry, qui étaient assis autour de lui, se méfiaient. Ils s'étaient légèrement décalés, afin de se tenir le plus éloigné du « Survivant ». Eux qui d'habitude se battaient presque pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
Dégoûté, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de finir son assiette et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards en coins des élèves et celui désolé de Dumbledore.  
  
Il gravit les escaliers et commença à errer sans but dans le château. Il devait être au plus haut étage du château lorsqu'il remarqua un défaut dans la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur. Intrigué, il passa son doigt sur la légère fissure et fut surpris de voir que sa main était passée au travers. La curiosité prit possession de son esprit et, sans vraiment penser à tout ce que cela pouvait entraîner, il passa complètement au travers du mur. Après tout, Poudlard était bondé de passage comme celui-là. Pourquoi celui- ci serait dangereux ? Pourtant, pendant quelques instants, il douta. La rencontre mémorable avec Touffu lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer tout seul dans les couloirs cachés et sombres du château. Or, c'était précisément dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il se trouvait à présent. Le couloir était si sombre qu'un chat ne s'y serait même pas aventuré. Ce qui, d'un certain côté, l'arrangeait car il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Miss Teigne dans un couloir qui était certainement interdit aux élèves. Pour cela, il hésita à faire usage de la magie pour lui procurer ne serait- ce qu'une faible lumière. Donc, d'un pas mal assuré, il avança dans le couloir, la main sur le mur pour se guider. Laissant son instinct le conduire, il bifurqua plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où cela allait le mener. Tout à coup, sa tête heurta une lourde porte en bois. Le souffle court, il s'immobilisa quelques instant, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, mais tout était calme. Il sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa poche.  
  
Lumos ! chuchota-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, une gerbe de lumière vint éclairer le passage et Harry put voir la petite porte qu'il venait de heurter. Sa curiosité, s'intensifiant davantage, il tourna la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
Alohomora !  
  
La porte resta close.  
  
Ouvre-toi s'il te plaît !  
  
Mais la porte ne céda pas. Jamais une porte, à Poudlard, n'avait cédé juste parce qu'on avait été poli, Harry le savait.  
  
Allez ouvre-toi !  
  
Si les portes ne s'ouvraient pas avec une formule de politesse, elle s'ouvrait encore moins sans.  
  
Harry se pencha en avant pour regarder à travers le trou de la serrure. Une mèche folle de cheveux vint légèrement effleurer la poignée de cuivre. Un gloussement fit sursauter Harry ; un gloussement qui venait de. la porte. Non pas de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière mais de la porte elle-même. Il approcha la main et caressa doucement la serrure. Les gloussements reprirent et s'intensifièrent ; la porte se mit à trembler sensiblement. Harry se mit alors à la chatouiller de plus belle et les gloussements se transformèrent en rire hystérique. La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment, projetant Harry contre le mur au passage, et se mit à « courir », toujours en riant aux éclats. Harry était si stupéfié qu'il resta là à écouter le boucan qu'elle faisait.  
  
Une fois le calme revenu, il se retourna et se retrouva face au passage que la porte avait libéré. Sans attendre, il pénétra dans la salle qui était plutôt vaste mais ne ressemblait à aucune des autres pièces du château. Aucune fenêtre ne venait illuminer l'endroit, au fond de la salle s'étendait un grand lit recouvert de soie rouge délavée, quatre bureaux seulement étaient alignés contre le mur. Le reste de la salle était vide. Vide ? Non, pas vraiment. Il y régnait un désordre inqualifiable. Des quantités et des quantités de parchemins, de plumes, d'objets, de gadgets, de cahiers, d'ingrédients pour potions, de jouets s'y étalaient. Il y avait même un vieux chaudron oxydé sur l'un des côtés. La poussière était si épaisse que chaque pas qu'il faisait soulevait cette poudre blanche et laissait des traces sur son passage. Harry avança parmi les parchemins épars qui l'intriguaient. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour en ramasser quelques-uns uns, un bruit sec se fit entendre derrière lui. La porte était revenue et avait repris sa place initiale. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit poussiéreux et déplia le premier parchemin.  
  
  
  
Chère Emeraude,  
  
Son c?ur se mit à battre intensément. Emeraude ? Encore des lettres de Rogue pour elle. mais que faisaient-elles dans cette salle ? Peut être cette salle avait-elle été découverte par Rogue. C'est impossible, se dit-il. Rogue n'aurait certainement pas mis un dessus de lit rouge alors qu'il était à Serpentard. Alors Emeraude peut être ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la personne qui avait occupé cet endroit n'était certainement pas à Serpentard. Il reprit sa lecture.  
  
Chère Emeraude,  
  
Peut être que cette lettre ne te parviendra jamais. Peut être te parviendra- t-elle mais tu ne la liras pas. Peut être la liras-tu mais tu la déchireras. Peut être ne la déchireras-tu pas, mais rien de ce qui fait notre quotidien ne sera plus jamais pareil. D'ailleurs, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi me diras-tu ? Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Je t'aime et je ne peux supporter de te voir avec un autre, surtout. Lui. Pourquoi Lui ? Ma douce, il ne te mérite pas ! Ma haine atteint son comble. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Et Lui, il vient seulement de te remarquer. Toujours, tu as été invisible à ses yeux. Vous étiez ami mais aucune trace d'amour ne brillait dans ses yeux quand il te regardait. Le monde est si injuste. Je vais faire une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Irrémédiable. Par Sa faute. Et la tienne aussi. Mais je te pardonne. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as volé mon bonheur. C'est lui. Vous voir ensemble, là, juste sous mes yeux, m'est insupportable. Un jour tu me remarqueras, je te le promets.  
  
Une âme remplie de haine. et d'amour.  
  
  
  
Rogue est de plus en plus passionné ! Se dit Harry. « Une énorme bêtise. Irrémédiable » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? A-t-il fait quelque chose d'ailleurs ?  
  
Il saisit une autre lettre et l'ouvrit.  
  
  
  
Ma douce Emeraude,  
  
C'est fait. Je n'ai pas eût le courage de te remettre ma première lettre. Je suis un lâche. Un horrible lâche. Mais à présent, je me sens libéré. C'est fait. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je me sens tellement libéré. Ma vengeance arrivera, tôt ou tard. Peut être plus tard que tôt, mais elle arrivera. C'est fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de le faire. Mais je l'ai fait.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
  
  
Mais qu'a-t-il fait à la fin ??? s'impatienta Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.  
  
Pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, il lu une douzaine de lettes qui décrivaient l'amour que Rogue avait pour Emeraude, la haine grandissante du jeune homme envers son rival. Mais jamais « la bêtise » n'était abordée en elle-même. Elle était toujours évoquée, sans jamais donner plus de détails, toujours sous-entendue, sans jamais dire ce que c'était vraiment.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir que cela faisait presque trois heures qu'il avait disparu de la Grande Salle et ses amis devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Il ramassa donc rapidement quelques lettres qu'il n'avait pas encore lues et réussi à sortir de la pièce sans difficulté de la part de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec douceur. Une fois dans le couloir, il n'eût plus aucune idée du chemin à suivre. La carte du Maraudeur était dans le dortoir.  
  
Pendant un temps qui lui parût particulièrement long, il erra en vain dans le couloir à la recherche d'une sortie éventuelle. Il était incapable de retrouver le chemin qu'il avait prit pour se retrouver ici. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Celle que Sirius lui avait offert.  
  
Mais ! Oui, bien sûr ! La montre de Sirius ! s'écria-t-il. Si elle a la faculté de trouver les personnes, elle va me conduire tout droit à Ron ! Ou se trouve Ron ? ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
  
Aussitôt, la fine aiguille se mit à bouger et lui indiqua quelle direction prendre. Il se mit à courir, toujours en observant l'aiguille et bientôt, il traversa la tapisserie pour se retrouver dans le bon couloir. Par chance, il n'y avait personne et il continua de suivre ce que lui indiquait sa montre pour retrouver la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé à destination, il fonça dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les rideaux. Il sortit les lettres et commença à les lire, une à une. Toutes se ressemblaient, pourtant, la dernière lui appris enfin ce qu'il voulait savoir :  
  
  
  
Emeraude,  
  
Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Quoi ? me diras-tu. Ca. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus reculer. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je t'aime tant que. j'ai changé. Ma douce, pour toi, par amour, je suis devenu mangemort. Je sais, c'est horrible, mais c'était ma seule issue. Un jour, il me le paiera, je te le jure. Je t'aime.  
  
  
  
Cette lettre laissait Harry perplexe. Voilà donc comment Rogue était devenu mangemort. Par amour, tout « simplement ».  
  
Un bruit le fit relever la tête. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.  
  
Harry ? Tu es là ?  
  
C'était la voix de Ron.  
  
Ah ! Tu es là ! dit celui-ci en ouvrant le rideau du lit de Harry. On se faisait du souci ! On t'a cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ?  
  
J'étais. ici, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager ce qu'il avait vu avec son ami.  
  
Oh. pourtant nous ne t'avons pas vu tout à l'heure ! D'où viennent ces. lettres ?  
  
Je les ai trouvées. Je ne suis pas venu ici directement, répondit Harry d'un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça.  
  
Crois-tu qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Sirius maintenant ? demanda Ron inquiet, changeant ainsi de sujet.  
  
Je n'en sais rien. Espérons qu'Hermione ait raison et que Dumbledore trouve une solution.  
  
En parlant d'Hermione, elle voudrait te voir, elle est inquiète à ton sujet.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde. Je vais me coucher. Dis-lui que je vais bien.  
  
Ron sortit, un peu vexé que son ami ne lui parle pas plus. Quant à Harry, il lu et relu les lettres jusqu'à ce que les phrases se mêlent, que les mots s'embrouillent et que les lettres se mélangent dans son esprit ; et il tomba endormi, éreinté par la soirée éprouvante qu'il venait de passer.  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure, et descendit seul dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, plusieurs élèves déjà présents lui lancèrent des regards courroucés. Quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour, ils se précipitèrent sur Harry.  
  
Harry, ça va ? lui demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est pour Sirius.  
  
Je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore va trouver une solution !  
  
Oui, mais en attendant, tout le monde me dévisage d'un drôle d'air ce matin, dit-il sombrement alors que des Serdaigle venaient d'entrer en le regardant de travers.  
  
C'est parce que la nouvelle leur a fait un choc, mais tu verras, demain ça ira mieux, lui assura Ron.  
  
En attendant, nous avons cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques comme premier cours !  
  
Pas encore avec cette vieille.  
  
Ron, ne manque pas de respect envers le professeur Gobe-Planche !  
  
Ne me dis pas que tu la préfère à Hagrid ! s'écria Ron.  
  
. disons que. il faut avouer que ses cours sont mieux construits que ceux de Hagrid et les créatures sont. plus intéressantes.  
  
Ron se leva en bougonnant que Gobe-Planche ou pas, il fallait se rendre à leur cours s'il ne voulait pas voir des points retirés à Gryffondor. Une fois arrivés près de la cabane de Hagrid, il virent avec déception que c'était toujours la vieille femme qui leur faisait les cours. Les Serpentard étaient déjà arrivés.  
  
Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Lupiottes. Qui peut me dire ce que sont ces créatures ? aboya-t-elle comme à son habitude.  
  
Bien évidemment, Hermione leva la main.  
  
Oui Miss Granger ?  
  
Les Lupiottes sont des petits êtres munis d'ailes avec un corps de femme. Elles ne sont pas plus grandes que la main et sont entourées de lumière quand elles sont heureuses. Elles possèdent une très forte Magie et leur pouvoir sont très puissants heureusement pour nous, elles sont toujours du côté de la Magie blanche. Elle sont fidèles à leur maître et se font un plaisir de l'aider ou de le protéger.  
  
C'est cela Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
  
Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? Oui, Miss Granger ?  
  
Elles se nourrissent de l'amour que leur porte leur maître. Ainsi, si une personne n'aime plus sa Lupiotte, elle meurt. Si tout ce passe pour le mieux, elles vivent éternellement. Les seules façons de les tuer sont soit de ne plus les aimer, soit de leur lancer le sortilège Avada Kedrava très puissant.  
  
Encore dix points de plus pour Gryffondor !  
  
Tous purent entendre les grognements des Serpentard à côté d'eux.  
  
Qui peut me dire comment on s'en occupe ?  
  
Aussitôt Hermione releva la main, mais Rose, d'un geste rapide, lui appuya sur le bras pour faire baisser se main. Hermione la regarda les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur. Rose, pour toute réponse lui montra d'un signe de tête Malefoy qui venait de lever la main.  
  
Mr Malefoy ?  
  
La crevette est un petit crustacé marin, ou d'eau douce, dont certaines espèces sont comestibles.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor retinrent leurs rires devant l'air ahuri que faisait Malefoy qui ne semblait pas contrôler ses paroles. En revanche, Rose avait un léger sourire en coin et elle fit un clin d'?il à Harry.  
  
Vous vous sentez bien, Malefoy ?  
  
Parfaitement bien professeur, dit Malefoy non sans afficher une grimace.  
  
Alors répondez à la question au lieu de faire le pitre !  
  
La sauterelle est un insecte sauteur vert ou gris à grandes pattes postérieures repliées.  
  
Malefoy !!!!!!! rugit le professeur Gobe-Planche alors que Ron s'appuyait sur Harry pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour vos imbécillités !  
  
Mais professeur je n'y peux rien, s'écria le Serpentard affolé.  
  
N'aggravez pas votre cas Malefoy, je ne veux plus vous entendre de l'heure !  
  
Le professeur continua son cours sur les Lupiottes qui s'avéra très intéressant et moins désagréable que d'habitude puisque pour une fois les Serpentard était discrets.  
  
En fin de journée, ils durent se rendre dans les cachots pour leur cours de Potions. Le professeur Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante (comme souvent en cette période) et il leur donna un devoir surprise : décrire la préparation de la potion de pousplante.  
  
La vie de Harry était devenu plus difficile depuis le soir où Malefoy l'avait piégé. Du garçon le plus populaire de l'école, il était passé au garçon le plus craint et le plus détesté. Bien sûr, personne n'osait trop lui faire sentir. Que leur arriverait-il s'ils osaient montrer leur antipathie envers Harry ? Et s'il en parlait à ce Sirius Black ? La prudence valait mieux être distant, et, si jamais on était amené à parler avec le « survivant », être sympathique. Dans les couloirs, Harry sentait les regards en coins se tourner vers lui et le dévisager. Heureusement, il avait toujours ses amis avec lui. Même Sally n'avait pas changé de comportement envers lui. En revanche, Cho, qui avait dit croire en lui ce fameux soir, était devenue plus distante. Inconsciemment peut être mais à présent, elle venait moins souvent à leurs rendez-vous secrets. Elle ne tenait pas à être vu en compagnie du lâche qui avait soi-disant trahis ses parents en copinant avec le meurtrier de ceux-ci. Deux jours plus tard, la situation était devenue insoutenable pour Harry. Seul Ron, Hermione, Rose et, étrangement, Sally le soutenait, alors que Cho venait de lui avouer clairement qu'elle préférait prendre ses distances pour le moment. Même les professeurs n'étaient plus aussi chaleureux. Son seul espoir, c'était que Dumbledore trouve une solution au plus vite. Heureusement pour lui, cette solution finit par arriver.  
  
Juste avant le dîner, Dumbledore prit la parole comme il le faisait habituellement pour annoncer quelque chose d'important.  
  
Chers élèves, je sais que vos estomacs commencent à s'impatienter mais j'ai tout de même une important chose à faire avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur la nourriture. Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me rejoindre s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Harry se leva donc, les jambes flageolantes et le c?ur battant vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Mr Malefoy, avez-vous votre capteur de dissimulation ici ?  
  
Non professeur, répondit le Serpentard.  
  
Aussitôt, un long signa aiguë se mit à résonner dans toute la salle.  
  
MALEFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le blondinet se résigna à lui apporter l'objet en maugréant des paroles pour lui-même, non sans oublier de jeter un regard assassin à Harry. Celui- ci avait prit place juste à côté de son directeur et attendait anxieusement que Dumbledore lui dise quoi faire.  
  
A présent, vous pouvez tous poser des questions à Mr Potter. Bien sûr, je veux des questions intelligentes. Il tâchera d'y répondre le mieux possible et en disant la vérité bien sûr, sinon le capteur de dissimulation de Mr Malefoy retentira ! Je me réserve le droit de censurer certaines questions trop indiscrètes ou trop compromettantes ! La parole est à vous !  
  
Aussitôt, un élève de Gryffondor de quatrième année leva la main. Harry se crispa quand il le reconnu.  
  
Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur lui ? se demanda-t-il à bout de nerfs.  
  
Harry, c'est vrai ce que l'on a appris l'autre soir à propos de toi et Black ? demanda le Gryffondor qui n'était autre que Colin Crivey. Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?  
  
. Oui, c'est vrai. Sirius Black est mon parrain. Je l'ai rencontré en fin de ma troisième année. Ce n'est pas lui l'assassin de mes parents. C'est Peter Petigrow. On dit qu'il est mort mais c'est faut. Sirius a juste voulu venger mes parents et il a retrouvé Peter. Mais celui-ci a réussi à faire croire que Sirius l'avait tué alors qu'il s'était juste transformé en rat. C'est un animagi.  
  
Des murmures de surprises lui parvinrent. Il fut heureux de rencontrer les regards encourageants de ses amis.  
  
Est-ce que tu as déjà vu tes parents ? demanda Parvati Patil.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer. Mais pourquoi posait-elle cette question ?  
  
Oui et non. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. Depuis, je ne les ai vu qu'en photo et sur le Miroir du Risèd.  
  
D'autres murmures, compatissants cette fois-ci, se firent entendre.  
  
As-tu encore de la famille ? demanda une Serdaigle amie de Cho.  
  
Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et regarda sa marraine qui lui fit un « non » imperceptible de la tête.  
  
Oui, j'ai encore mon oncle, ma tante, mon cousin qui sont des Moldus. Comme vous le savez tous à présent, j'ai une s?ur, Rose.  
  
As-tu une petite amie ? s'enquit une jeune Poufsouffle de deuxième année profitant de la situation.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir légèrement et il reporta son regard sur Cho qui se pinçait les lèvres. Seulement quelques élèves étaient au courant de leur relation et bien sûr, aucun professeur ne savait (sauf peut être le professeur Sanders). Ils avaient été si froids l'un envers l'autre ces temps ci ! Pourtant, Harry pût sentir le remords percer dans les yeux de sa petite amie qui semblait le supplier de la pardonner. Déstabilisé, il tourna des yeux suppliants vers Dumbledore qui semblait s'amuser de la question.  
  
Professeur, je.  
  
Tu es embarrassé, Harry ?  
  
C'est que. devant tous les professeurs.  
  
Je comprends, dit le vieil homme en lui faisant un clin d'?il. Sourdinum ! ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction de la table des professeurs. Tu peux y aller Harry, ils n'entendent plus rien.  
  
C'est. Cho Chang, répondit alors Harry.  
  
Plusieurs cris étouffés parvinrent à Harry mais il était bien trop absorbé par le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Cho. Pourtant, il rougit légèrement quand un petit rire à côté de lui le sortit de sa contemplation.  
  
On dirait que tu es très apprécié de la gente féminine de l'école, Harry. Tout comme l'était ton père à ton âge, si ce n'est pas plus !  
  
Là, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer littéralement.  
  
Les questions succédèrent alors aux questions pendant près d'une heure, si bien que le repas fut servit alors que Harry répondait toujours aux questions incessantes. Enfin, quand tous furent repus, ils allèrent se coucher, sauf Harry qui fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore (comme souvent en ce moment).  
  
Harry, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, et je crois que, au fond, le petit incident de l'autre soir n'aura pas été une si mauvaise chose.  
  
Quelle excellente nouvelle, professeur ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée à vif.  
  
Sirius s'est rendu.  
  
Quoi ?!!! Mais c'est affreux ! s'écria, non. hurla Harry.  
  
Harry, calme-toi ! Sirius s'est rendu et a obtenu un procès qui se déroulera mi-décembre, dans un peu moins d'un mois.  
  
Et vous trouvez que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?  
  
Oui, car il a obtenu un procès. et dans un délai assez court.  
  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
  
Par lassitude de cette vie d'errance et aussi pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre avec lui, car je te rappelle que les Dursley ne veulent plus de toi !  
  
Mais s'il perd son procès, il pourra encore moins s'occuper de moi !  
  
Ca, c'est une autre chose. D'ailleurs, il veut que tu sois son témoin.  
  
D'accord ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme, heureux de pouvoir rendre service à son parrain.  
  
Maintenant, retourne dans ton dortoir, je pense qu'une lettre t'y attend.  
  
Harry quitta donc Dumbledore, l'esprit en ébullition. En moins de cinq minutes, il fut rendu dans sa chambre où, comme lui avait dit le vieil homme, une lettre l'attendait.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme Dumbledore a dû te l'apprendre, je me suis rendu au ministère de la Magie. Mon procès est fixé le quatorze décembre. J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Bien sûr tu as le droit de refuser ! Rendez-vous à minuit dans le passage secret qui mène chez Honey Ducks. N'en parle à personne ! Et surtout, prend soin de toi et fais bien attention.  
  
Snifle  
  
  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas.  
  
Pourquoi Sirius me donne-t-il rendez-vous à Poudlard alors qu'il était enfermé à. au. mais où était-il enfermé au fait ? A. non, pas là !  
  
Il sentit son c?ur s'affoler dangereusement. Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune, prenant sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur au passage, et se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne.  
  
Dissendium !  
  
La bosse de la sorcière bougea et laissa apparaître l'étroit passage que Harry connaissait bien. Il s'y faufila et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva dans le petit passage sombre.  
  
Lumos !  
  
La lumière jaillit de sa baguette, éclairant ainsi une partie du long couloir. Tout à coup, il sentit la terreur prendre possession de lui. Une silhouette humaine se dessinait dans la pénombre.  
  
Harry ?  
  
La Gryffondor se sentit soulagé de reconnaître la voix de Remus Lupin.  
  
Professeur, que faîtes vous ici ?!  
  
Appelle-moi Remus ! Après tout, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Je suis ici pour aller avec toi, tout simplement.  
  
Et Sirius ?  
  
Il est à. enfin. il n'a pas pût venir, tu sais bien !  
  
Où est-il ? Ou est-ce que le ministère l'a placé ?  
  
Harry, je préférerais ne pas.  
  
Il est à Azkaban, c'est ça ?  
  
. Oui Harry. Il est là-bas, à Azkaban, avoua Lupin d'une voix triste.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un juron. Sirius était de retour à l'endroit qu'il craignait et détestait le plus, entouré de ces horribles Détraqueurs.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y sera qu'un mois en tout, après il sera jugé et. libéré. C'est à ce sujet que je suis venu te voir. Sais-tu quel sera ton rôle lors de procès ?  
  
Bein. pas vraiment en fait. Je sais juste que je serais son témoin.  
  
Tu devras parler au juge, qui sera Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et dire tout ce qui est positif sur Sirius et essayer de prouver son innocence. Pour cela, évite de dire qu'il est assoiffé de vengeance envers Petigrow. On aura déjà bien du mal a expliquer le fait qu'il soit entré par effraction dans la tour des Gryffondor avec un couteau il y a deux ans. Et encore plus de mal à prouver que Petigrow est un animagi. Pour cela, j'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir avouer que nous même sommes des animagus.  
  
Et que se passera-t-il si Fudge ne me croit pas ? A ses yeux, je ne suis qu'un enfant, déséquilibré mental !  
  
. Il te croira forcément. Enfin. je pense ! Pourquoi ne croirait-il pas Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter que Sirius Black est accusé d'avoir assassinés ? Harry Potter, celui qui a mit fin au règne de Voldemort il y a quatorze ans ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il puisse douter de toi et de tes paroles ?  
  
Oui. Comme tous ceux qui ont douté de moi il y a quelques jours, lâcha Harry.  
  
Il raconta alors à Lupin les événements des ces derniers jours. L'ancien professeur écouta attentivement et rassura Harry en lui disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.  
  
Après avoir discuté pendant près d'une heure, Lupin prit congé et Harry retourna dans son dortoir et, épuisé, il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, sans avoir prit le temps de se déshabiller.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme il était d'excellente humeur, il se décida à aller parler à Dumbledore à propos de Mondingus Fletcher, avant de se rendre à ses cours. Il avala donc ses toasts en vitesse, ses ?ufs au bacon et son jus de citrouille avant de se rendre à la Grande Table où Dumbledore était e pleine discussion avec le professeur Flitwick.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
Je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Bien sûr ! Suis-moi ! répondit-il en désignant une petite porte sur le côté de la salle où Harry le suivit.  
  
Il se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire qui sentait un peu le renfermé. Dumbledore proposa à Harry de s'asseoir avant de s'installer, lui aussi, derrière un bureau.  
  
Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ?  
  
Voilà. quand j'étais en vacances chez Arabella Figg, j'ai appris le décès d'un homme. Mondingus Fletcher.  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore se contracta légèrement mais il soutient le regard du jeune homme. Il n'en paraissait pas moins gêné et mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Harry continua ; à présent, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour ; il fallait se jeter à l'eau.  
  
Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Je sais que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Je crois même que c'était vous qui en aviez parlé. Pouvez-vous me dire qui était cet homme ?  
  
Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et considérait Harry d'un air grave.  
  
Cet homme, Mondingus, était un membre des sorciers de l'institut de Salem, et un vieil ami à moi.  
  
Oh. fit Harry désolé. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Arabella et Sirius m'ont regardé bizarrement à l'annonce de sa mort ?  
  
Le regard perçant de Dumbledore lui laissa clairement deviner qu'il venait de toucher le point que Dumbledore ne voulait pas vraiment aborder.  
  
S'il vous plaît, dites-moi la vérité, ajouta Harry.  
  
Bon. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir. Mondingus était ton. ton. le vieil homme souffla comme pour se redonner du courage.  
  
Le temps semblait avoir raison de lui peu à peu. Il perdait de son assurance et hésitait plus. Ou peut être était-ce simplement que Harry commençait à poser trop de questions sur son passé, sur les secrets qui l'entouraient.  
  
Harry, Mondingus était ton Gardien du Secret.  
  
La nouvelle assomma quelque peu Harry. Il avait eût un Gardien su Secret ? Sans le savoir ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Et pourquoi avait-il encore hésité à lui avouer il y a un instant ?  
  
Mon quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.  
  
Ton Gardien du Secret, comme Peter l'était pour tes parents, à la différence près, bien sûr, que Mondingus n'était pas un traître.  
  
Mais. je ne le savais même pas !  
  
Tu sais, pour protéger une personne par le sortilège Fidelitas, il n'est pas nécessaire que cette personne soit au courant.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ?  
  
Tout simplement pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu aurais pût penser que Dumbledore était sur le point de te trouver et que c'était pour cela que nous prenions cette précaution.  
  
Pourquoi Mondingus Fletcher ?  
  
. Tout simplement parce que c'était un puissant sorcier et un ex-auror. As- tu d'autres questions ?  
  
Oui, mais elle n'a absolument rien avoir avec Mondingus Fletcher.  
  
Je t'écoute.  
  
Est-ce que Sirius a une chance de s'en sortir ?  
  
Le vieil homme se rejeta dans son fauteuil, croisa les mains et se pinça les lèvres avant de se décider à parler.  
  
Sache une chose, Harry. Tant que Petigrow n'aura pas été retrouvé, il sera extrêmement difficile de prouver l'innocence de ton parrain. C'est pourquoi il faudra donner le meilleur de nous même devant le juge et devant les autres sorciers, car eux aussi il faudra les convaincre si Sirius veut retrouver une vie normale après sa libération. Mais pour l'heure, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de regagner tes cours.  
  
Sur ce, le vieil homme se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.  
  
Penseur, Harry se rendait à son cours de Soins aux créatures magique lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Cho.  
  
Harry, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
  
Ecoute Cho. j'ai mon cours de soins aux créatures.  
  
Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Je voudrais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Comprends-moi, je croyais Black coupable et le fait savoir que tu étais ami avec lui m'étais insupportable et.  
  
Mais elle ne put continuer plus longtemps car Harry avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.  
  
Chut, ne dit plus rien ! Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime, dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Se retrouver pendant une heure avec le professeur Gobe-Planche ne l'enchantait guère, encore plus que d'habitude du fait qu'il avait dix minutes de retard. Finalement, cette petite « discussion » avec Cho avait pris plus de deux minutes. Même s'il n'était pas enchanté d'aller aux cours du professeur Gobe-Planche, il s'avouait bien que les Lupiottes l'intéressaient plus que les Veracrasses de Hagrid.  
  
Mais quand il arriva près de la cabane où le cours était donné, il ne reconnu pas la silhouette trapue et bossue du professeur Gobe-Planche mais celle, énorme et massive de Hagrid. Plus qu'heureux, il couru vers son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant plus de deux mois.  
  
Harry, comme je suis content de te revoir !  
  
Moi aussi Hagrid, vous nous avez beaucoup manqué !  
  
Toi aussi tu m'as manqué avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Mais où étiez-vous ?  
  
En mission secrète, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Bonjour vous deux ! dit-il à Ron et Hermione qui s'avançaient rapidement vers eux.  
  
Hagrid, nous sommes si content de vous revoir !  
  
Le cours de passa beaucoup mieux que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Cette mission secrète avait dû faire beaucoup de bien à Hagrid car son cours fût très intéressant. Au lieu de leur ramener un monstre comme les Scrout à Pétard, il avait étudié les chevaux volants. Il avait réussi à s'en procurer un dans la forêt interdite qui était si magnifique que même les Serpentard ne trouvèrent rien à redire. C'était une créature au corps de cheval et aux ailes d'aigle, soyeuses comme le duvet d'un oisillon. A la grande joie de tous, les chevaux volants n'étaient pas dangereux du tout et se prêtaient volontié aux jeux et aux caresses. Ensuite, ils durent se rendre au cours du très ennuyeux professeur Binns qui leur parla de la Révolution Magique de 1789.  
  
Le soir, Harry et Ron eurent un entraînement de Quidditch pour se préparer à la venue d'un prochain match au mois de janvier contre les Poufsouffle. Après avoir revue en détail toutes les tactiques qu'ils avaient apprises, Harry libéra son équipe et se rendit avec Ron dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour prendre une douche. Une fois prise, un détail sur le lit de Harry attira leur attention. Un détail plutôt inquiétant puisque le journal de Malefoy était ouvert, sur le lit de Harry.  
  
Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a lu ? demanda Ron en se précipitant sur le livre.  
  
Je ne sais pas. regarde ! s'écria-t-il en désignant une page du carnet. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu ça ! Malefoy a dût continuer à écrire, et c'est cela qui a ouvert le livre, pour nous le signaler.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?  
  
  
  
« Evénement ! J'ai réussit à avoir le dessus sur Potter pendant deux jours. Mon père m'a envoyé nu capteur de dissimulation et je l'ai testé sur le Binoclard pendant le repas, devant toute l'école. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait où se cachait Black car je me doutais de quelque chose. Il a hésité longtemps mais il a répondu que non. Et là, le capteur s'est mit à chanter comme je ne l'aurais jamais espéré. Pour une fois face à ce petit prétentieux, j'ai sentit la joie m'envahir, la chaleur s'infiltrer dans mes veines pour venir réchauffer mon c?ur. Pendant deux jours, j'ai eût le c?ur bouillonnant. mais il a été refroidi hier soir par ce cinglé de Dumbledore. Il a permis à Potter de s'expliquer devant toute l'école. Evidemment, il a réussi à se justifier et tout le monde lui a pardonné. J'enrage, ce rat m'exaspère ! [.]  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter les garçons, et Hermione entra. Ils l'invitèrent à se joindre à leur lecture et Harry continua :  
  
C'est étrange. Des lettres sont tombées du ciel dans mon journal. Et en plus quelle horreur ! Ce sont des lettres d'amour. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est que c'est Rogue qui les a écrites.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés de surprise et le c?ur palpitant.  
  
Il s'adresse à une fille du nom d' « Emeraude ». J'étais loin de me douter que Rogue ait pût être amoureux un jour, surtout à ce point. La fille par contre ne devait pas être de cet avis puisqu'elle sortait avec un type qui faisait partit d'une bande : « les Maraudeurs ». Drôle de nom. Je me demande bien qui ils pouvaient être. Il faudra que je me renseigne. [.]  
  
  
  
Harry, comment se fait-il que Malefoy ai ces lettres alors que c'est nous qui les avons ?  
  
Mais enfin, Ron ! Réfléchi un peu ! intervint Hermione. Il est évident que chaque chose que l'ont met dans le livre où Harry a transféré le journal de Malefoy apparaît aussi dans le journal de Malefoy. Tu comprends ?  
  
Non.  
  
Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Il y a un lien entre ces deux livres. Si je mets une plume dans la copie, elle apparaîtra aussi dans l'original de Malefoy. Si Malefoy y met par exemple une photo de ses parents, la photo atterrira aussi dans la copie qu'a fait Harry.  
  
Ca y est, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout est de retour !  
  
Paf !  
  
La gifle arriva si vit que Ron ne pût l'éviter. Très vite, une main rouge se dessina sur sa joue. Hermione, quant à elle, se précipita dehors en furie. Harry et Ron, ébahis, restèrent un moment silencieux face à la réaction violente de Hermione.  
  
Ca va ? se risqua Harry au bout d'un moment.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je lui avais déjà dit ça avant mais elle ne m'avait jamais giflé ! Décidément, je ne la comprendrais jamais.  
  
Mais Harry, lui, comprenait très bien. Pourtant, il préféra ne rien dire pour que Ron ouvre les yeux de lui-même.  
  
C'est sûr qu'elle a dût te faire mal, elle y a été de bon c?ur, dit-il simplement.  
  
Oh, ce n'est pas la gifle qui m'a fait le plus mal.  
  
C'est à dire ? demanda Harry innocemment, tendant la perche à Ron.  
  
Je. non rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire, bafouilla Ron en rougissant tellement qu'on ne distinguait même plus la marque de la gifle sur sa joue.  
  
Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, insista Harry.  
  
Oui je sais. mais je me sens tellement ridicule !  
  
Ron ! Arrête de faire ta fillette et dit moi ce que tu as !  
  
Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fillette !  
  
Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe, ça te fera du bien de te confier !  
  
. Ouais, tu as peut être raison. Voilà. heu. comment dire ça ? Je. je ne sais pas trop ca qu'il se passe avec Herm' en ce moment, mais. quand elle est là, je me sens bien, je suis heureux. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle s'adresse à un autre garçon. Par contre, quand elle s'adresse à moi, mes mains deviennent moites, mon esprit s'embrouille, mon c?ur se met à palpiter et je bredouille, incapable de placer un mot l'un derrière l'autre. Quand tu es là ça va, mais quand je suis seul avec elle, j'ai vraiment du mal à parler et aussi à la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire et explosa de rire.  
  
Tu voix que je suis ridicule ! s'insurgea Ron.  
  
Mais non, tu n'es pas ridicule ! s'écria Harry. Tu es juste amoureux !  
  
Quoi ? Tu veux dire amoureux de. de. Hermione ? Tu crois vraiment que.  
  
Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et depuis pas mal de temps, vous avez un comportement de plus en plus étrange l'un envers l'autre !  
  
Mais non c'est. tu es sûr ?  
  
Ron, puisque je te le dis !  
  
Tu. tu as sans doutes raison. Je. oui, je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais elle. tu crois que. enfin, je veux dire. elle m'a donné une gifle !  
  
Justement, c'est plutôt bon signe !  
  
Ba ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'as reçu la gifle !  
  
Elle t'aime et elle a cru que tu ne l'aimais pas car tu t'es moqué d'elle.  
  
Ron resta sceptique devant l'affirmation de son ami. Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivent et ils allèrent se coucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé, le c?ur libéré pour Ron et amusé pour Harry. Dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Et si Hermione n'avait pas les même sentiments pour Ron ? Après tout, elle était allée voir Victor Krum en Roumanie cet été et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pût se passer. Mais peut être qu'une personne pouvait l'aider à en savoir plus sur les sentiments d'Hermione.  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva un peu avant Ron se posta à la sortie du dortoir des filles. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ginny qui devint subitement rouge coquelicot.  
  
Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui, et toi ?  
  
Ca va, je te remercie. Tu n'aurais pas vu Rose par hasard ?  
  
Si, elle est prête, elle attend Hermione.  
  
Tu peux lui dire de venir me voir s'il te plaît ?  
  
Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille, heureuse de pouvoir aider celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit suivie de Rose.  
  
Salut Harry, ça va ? Ca tombe bien, je voulais aussi te parler.  
  
Moi ça va. mais Ron pas trop !  
  
Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
  
Il faut que je te parle, mais pas ici. Allons plutôt quelque part où personne ne pourra nous trouver, surtout par Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il allèrent donc dans la vieille salle de classe qu'ils avaient découvert lorsque Rogue les avait poursuivit.  
  
Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rose.  
  
Tu me promets de ne pas dire à Ron que je te l'ai dit ?  
  
Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
Voilà, hier soir nous avons eût une petite discussion et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Hermione.  
  
Je vois. dit Rose les yeux pétillants.  
  
Je pense qu'Hermione ressent les mêmes choses pour lui mais je n'en suis pas sûr, en partie à cause de Victor Krum. Et je me suis dit qu'il était possible qu'elle se soit confiée à toi.  
  
Tu as raison, elle s'est confiée à moi. Et le hasard fait bien les choses car justement je voulais te parler de ça. Hier soir elle est arrivée en pleurs dans le dortoir, je l'ai consolé et elle s'est confiée à moi. Figure- toi qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de Ron, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
Alors c'est super ! Maintenant, il faut juste qu'ils s'en rendent compte !  
  
Hum. si tu veux mon avis, ça va prendre longtemps, ironisa la jeune fille.  
  
Oui. tu as raison. Alors il faut que nous prenions les choses en main sinon Voldemort aura eût le temps de ma tuer avant que je ne les voie ensemble !  
  
HARRY !!!!!!! hurla la jeune fille. Je te défends de dire ça !  
  
Quoi ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il va arriver ? dit-il gravement.  
  
Non. Ca n'arrivera pas, tu es bien plus fort que lui, et Dumbledore te protège. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça !  
  
D'accord, d'accord. Je disais ça comme ça !  
  
Bon, on essaye de faire ça discrètement alors !  
  
OK, l'opération Cupidon est lancée !  
  
Au déjeuner, l'ambiance était tendue. Hermione n'osait regarder Ron en face et ce dernier craignait de se faire rabrouer s'il lui adressait la parole. Harry et Rose s'ingéniaient à détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de tout et de rien mais rien n'y faisait. Ils virent passer Sally devant eux et aller s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy.  
  
Mais pourquoi est-elle si étrange ? demanda Harry.  
  
Hier soir, avec Rose, nous avons vu qu'elle a reçu une lettre. Ca l'a mit dans un drôle d'état. Comme elle est d'une famille d'ancien sorcier peut être que son père ne veut pas qu'elle nous parle. Après tout, j'ai des parents Moldu et vous, Rose et Harry, vous avez votre mère qui était une fille de Moldus !  
  
En tout cas, elle est vraiment belle, dit Ron en soupirant d'un air penseur.  
  
Aussitôt, on entendit un bruit sourd provenant de dessous la table et Ron se redressa brusquement, le visage grimaçant sous le regard perçant d'Hermione. Harry sentit alors que c'était le moment rêvé pour intervenir.  
  
Tu vois Ron, Hermione est tellement folle de toi qu'elle ne supporte pas que tu regarde une autre fille ! dit-il d'un air détaché.  
  
Rose s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille tellement elle riait. Hermione, elle, devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et baissa la tête.  
  
Elle t'admire tellement qu'elle essai de prendre la même couleur à son visage que tes cheveux, Ron ! ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.  
  
Rose faillit en tomber de son banc et explosa aussitôt de rire, suivi immédiatement de son frère.  
  
Aller, arrêtez de vous faire la tête tous les deux ! leur intima Rose, un peu plus diplomate que son frère.  
  
Tu. tu as raison Rose, abdiqua Hermione. Ron, je. je m'excuse pour hier soir.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est déjà oublier, la rassura le jeune homme.  
  
Il reprirent donc leur repas, le silence étant de temps en temps interrompu par les gloussements de Harry et Rose et les soupires d'exaspération d'Hermione et Ron.  
  
Voilà le courrier ! s'écria Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Une chouette vint déposer la Gazette du Sorcier devant Hermione et Hedwige laissa tomber le Quidditch Magazine devant Harry. Pour la remercier, il la laissa boire un peu de jus de citrouille et lui offrit le reste du pain qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Comme toujours, la distribution du courrier avait apporté la cacophonie dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron se penchèrent sur les résultats des derniers matchs de Quidditch qui avaient eût lieu. Etrangement, le silence envahit peu à peu la salle et les deux amis relevèrent la tête, intrigués, vers Rose et Hermione qui avaient le visage grave.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
Hermione prit alors sa gazette et lu à voix haute pour que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pût lire l'article l'entendent.  
  
  
  
Chers sorciers et sorcières,  
  
Il nous a été confié la lourde tâche de vous faire part de cette affreuse nouvelle. Ce que nous craignons tant est arrivé. Ceux qui ont été nos alliés pendant plus de quatorze ans ont changé de camps. A présent, nous devrons assumer seul notre défense, sauf bien sûr si les géants rejoignent notre cause. Nous ne portions pas les Détraqueurs dans notre c?ur mais nous avons perdu de puissants alliés. Nous vous demandons donc la plus grande prudence. De plus, dans leur trahison, ces créatures infâmes ont libéré tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban et se sont enfuis pour rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Courageusement, certains ont refusé de les suivre mais, les Détraqueurs et les mangemorts les ont sauvagement assassinés, sans aucune pitié.  
  
Marius Spellman,  
  
  
  
Harry eut un haut le corps sur la dernière phrase du journaliste. Apparemment, ses amis avaient eût la même pensée que lui. Non. cela ne se pouvait pas.  
  
Sirius !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Coucou à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, je suis contente, j'ai mis mon chapitre 15 sur ff.net. le chapitre 17 approche. Pour tous ceux qui cherchent mes chapitres sur d'autres sites (je sais qu'il y en a), ce n'est pas la peine de chercher le 17 car il n'y est pas !!! J'ai décidé de stopper tout envoie de chapitre sur les autres sites pour le moment car je veux que le chapitre 17 sorte ici en premier, en plus, comme les autres chapitres sont déjà tapés, ça me laissera le temps de continuer mon histoire au brouillon parce que je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 19 !  
  
Enfin bref. voilà voilà ! Je réponds maintenant aux review et je suis contente car cette fois, il y en avait pas mal !  
  
Diane23 : Tu aimes pas trop Rose ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave du tout, je ne le prends pas mal ! Par contre, je ne trouve pas qu'elle s'accapare trop Harry ! C'est normal qu'une fille qui retrouve son frère après quatorze ans de séparation veuille passer du temps avec lui ! Non ? Pour le duel, c'est normal qu'elle soit intervenue, elle s'était proposée comme second alors il fallait bien qu'elle intervienne ! Sinon, quand est-ce que je crache le morceau pour Sally ? Qu'y a-t-il à dire sur elle ? Rien du tout ! Tu as pas l'air de trop l'aimer, mais tu sais, elle a eut une histoire difficile alors il faut être patient avec elle et surtout, s'occuper d'elle car elle n'aime pas être délaissée, comme tu as put le voir ! Pour le sort que Rose a lancé à Malefoy, bein pour tout t'avouer, c'est mal partit car on n'en voit pas les effets. Après tout, la magie n'est pas infaillible ! Alors, tu as les doigts qui tombent ? lol ! Désolée de tant en demander mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé ! C'est juste que ça me donne une idée de ce que les gens pensent de ma fic et puis ça me fait plaisir, tout simplement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!  
  
Ryan : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est très flatteur ! Et bien la suite, la voici !  
  
Axelle : Tu sais l'image que j'ai eut en lisant ta review ? Tu disais que tu voyais Rogue dégoulinant de bon sentiment, et moi, je l'ai vu dégoulinant tout court ! T'imagine un peu le maître des Potions qui fond, y'a des gouttes de. de. de lui (beurk) qui tombe sur sa lettre d'amour ? Perso, ça me tente pas trop de la voir comme ça, il est déjà bien assez repoussant comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Sinon, question inspiration, c'est pas toujours évident, je te le confirme ! Jusque là j'avais pas vraiment eut de problème avec ça mais là, je suis en train d'écrire un passage un peu délicat et c'est vrai que c'est pas facile ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sarah : A moment où je tape ces mots, nous sommes le 19 novembre, ce qui veut dire que demain, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets sort en Belgique, ce qui veut dire que tu vas le voir demain, ce qui veut dire que : JE SUIS TOTALEMENT DEGOUTEE ! ! ! ! ! ! Enfin bon, je me calme et passe à la suite ! Malefoy qui dévoile ses sentiments. oui, j'avoue que j'avais un peu envie de l'humilier alors. je me suis pas gênée et en plus, je me suis bien amusée à écrire son journal. Ah ah ah. mes allusions.. Et bien je ne te dirais rien à part que je maintiens ce que j'ai dis : Qu'il en profite ! ;-p !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Dragonwing : Ah ! Malefoy et Rogue. quelle bande de. personne qui aiment embêter leur monde ces deux là ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que s'ils n'étaient pas là, on s'ennuierait ! Tu attends le 16 avec impatience ? Et bien pour patienter, te voilà le 15 ! Le 16 arrivera. je ne sais pas quand encore. Et j'essaierais de ne pas être trop dure avec ces deux Serpentard mais je ne te promets rien. pour le moment, dans ce que j'ai écrit, il n'y a rien de trop dur pour eux mais des fois, l'inspiration me vient en cours de route ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pheniamon : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! Sadique sadique sadique sadique sadique sadique. ça me déglingue de savoir que dans un pays aussi proche que la Belgique le film sort deux semaines avant nous ! Décidément, on est vraiment à la largue en France ! Tu voulais la suite ? Et bien la voici ! ! ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Jess-Chang : Contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Et pis la suite et bien, comme tu l'as vu, elle est là, et la suite de cette suite, c'est à dire en bon français, le chapitre 16 arrivera. prochainement ! Merci beaucoup ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Isly : Mais bien sur que ta review m'a fait plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas du tout manqué ton but, au contraire ! Pour ta fic, je vais essayer d'aller la lire tout de suite et je te dirais ce que j'en pense ! Sinon, tu as hâte d'être au chapitre 17 ? Moi aussi et je suis en train de travailler dessus et il est long, crois-moi ! Il doit faire à peu près 35 (voir plus) pages sur word (sans espaces entre les lignes ^__^ ). Sinon, ta fameuse question. la réponse est..................... top secrète ! et oui ! Avoue que tu as espéré ! lol ! J'ai pris pour habitude de ne rien dévoiler sur la suite de ma fiction ! Personne ne sait, à part moi, c'est ça que j'adore ! Le seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la réponse est dans le chapitre 16 ! Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ta review m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup ! Gros merci !  
  
  
  
Voici aussi les résultats du sondage que j'avais fait à la fin du chapitre 13 :  
  
1° question : de qui aimeriez-vous connaître la réaction sur le fait que Harry et Rose soient frère et s?ur ?  
  
Sirius : 3 voix sur 5.  
  
2 personnes ne se prononcent pas.  
  
Question n°2 : de qui aimeriez-vous connaître la réaction sur le fait qu'Emma soit toujours vivante : (des personnes ont donné plusieurs réponses que j'ai toutes tenues en compte)  
  
Sirius : 5 voix sur 5 (on les reconnaît les fans.)  
  
Remus : 1 voix sur 6  
  
Question n°3 : quel est votre personnage préféré (persos de JKR ou les miens) ?  
  
Harry : 5 voix sur 5 (encore des fans. ^__^) !  
  
Sirius : 2 voix sur 5  
  
Rose : 2 voix sur 5  
  
Emma : 1 voix sur 5  
  
Questions 4 : Quels sont les persos que vous n'aimez pas (persos de JKR ou les miens) :  
  
Rose : 1 voix sur 5  
  
Rogue : 2 vois sur 5  
  
Peter : 2 voix sur 5  
  
Voldemort : 1 voix sur 5 (c'est tout ? ! ! !)  
  
Drago : 3 voix sur 5  
  
Voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir participé et bien sur, le sondage est encore en cours si vous voulez y participer. 


	16. Lever le voile sur le passé

Chapitre 16 : Lever le voile sur le passé  
  
  
  
  
  
La panique qui avait succédé à l'annonce de la trahison des Détraqueurs s'était peu à peu dissipée au fil des semaines et déjà, les élèves se préparaient à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, même si la peur était toujours présente derrière les mines réjouies et l'excitation qui s'installait à l'approche des vacances de Noël.  
  
Les quatre amis n'avaient pas eût de nouvelles de Sirius tout le reste de la semaine et cela les inquiétait horriblement. Emma était, elle aussi, complètement bouleversée et l'horrible nouvelle l'avait affaiblie. Elle ne mangeait plus rien, avait du mal à faire ses cours normalement et s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre après ses cours, de sorte que Harry n'avait jamais l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Quelques jours plus tard, pourtant, un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier vint apporter la réponse à leur angoisse :  
  
  
  
Chers lecteurs,  
  
Passé l'affreuse annonce de la trahison des Détraqueurs et le morts de tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban, du nouveau est survenu hier soir. En effet, vers vingt heures, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en personne. Inutile de décrire la peur qu'il eût quand il ouvrit sa porte et se retrouva face à face avec Sirius Black, prisonnier accusé d'avoir trahis ses amis, James et Lily Potter en fournissant des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais étrangement, Black a dit à notre ministre qu'il souhaitait être jugé comme il était prévu. Quand le ministre lui a demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfui avec les autres mangemorts, Black lui a répondu que c'était parce qu'il est innocent et qu'il voulait que son innocence soit prouvée aux mondes magique et Moldu. Il a donc été ré-enfermé à Azkaban et est interrogé sur ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là mais refuse toujours de dire comment il a survécu à cette immonde tuerie. Le procès se déroulera mi-décembre au ministère de la Magie.  
  
Marius Spellman,  
  
  
  
Après avoir lu cet article, tous furent plus que soulagé et heureux de savoir Sirius encore vivant. Même une petite fête secrète fût organisée entre Dumbledore, Emma, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rose. Même le professeur McGonagall vint et laissa sa joie déborder. Rogue fût invité lui aussi mais bien entendu, il ne se joignit pas à cette petite fête improvisée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, préférant s'enfermer dans son bureau à ruminer tout seul.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rose se rendirent à leur dernier cours avant le week-end tant attendu. La seule chose qui altérait leur joie, c'était que ce fameux cours n'était autre qu'un cours de Potions avec les Serpentard.  
  
Comme toujours depuis quelques temps, Rogue n'était pas dans la salle lorsqu'ils entrèrent pour s'installer à leur place. Malefoy s'amusait à faire rire un groupe de Serpentard sous les yeux agacés des Gryffondor.  
  
Alors, Potter, content de sa nouvelle célébrité ?  
  
La ferme Malefoy ! siffla Sally qui venait d'entrer.  
  
Sally ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prends la défense de ce rat ?  
  
Malefoy ! intervint Harry. Ne m'insulte plus jamais de rat ! Compris ?  
  
Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse me faire car c'est à cause d'un rat que je n'ai plus de parents, que mon parrain est à Azkaban, que ma marraine à été bannie du monde des sorciers pendant quatorze ans, que j'ai vécu pendant dix ans avec des Moldus sans même savoir qu'il existe un monde magique.  
  
Malefoy haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis, finalement, éclata de rire.  
  
Cela montre le niveau de ta famille ! Un simple rat vous a plongé dans le malheur, toi et tes proches. Un simple rat !  
  
Harry eût envie de se jeter sur son adversaire mais Sally intervint avant lui tout en sortant sa baguette magique.  
  
Drago, arrête tout de suite ou je.  
  
Carter ! Quinze points de moins à Gryffondor pour ne pas être en place et prête à l'arrivée de votre professeur !  
  
Rogue ventait d'entrer dans la classe tel une bourrasque et s'était dirigé vers son bureau sans un regard autour de lui. Il était visiblement très énervé et avait les lèvres en sang. D'un revers de manche, il essuya sa bouche devenue couleur carmin.  
  
Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment pénétrer dans les rêves de quelqu'un. La potion est un peu complexe, c'est pourquoi je ne m'attends pas à un résultat dès le premier cours de la part de vos petites cervelles. Prenez vos livres à la page 152 et débrouillez-vous.  
  
Harry avait ouvert son livre mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Pourquoi Sally l'avait-elle défendue ? Dans quel camp était-elle réellement ? Rose et Hermione disaient qu'il fallait simplement s'occuper d'elle pour qu'elle soit gentille. Elle devait détester qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole. Pourquoi avait-elle un comportement si étrange ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par elle ? Ce n'était pas comme avec Cho bien sûr mais il avait envie de la connaître mieux. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui l'empêcher de penser clairement et qui répétait sans cesse « Potter » « Potter » « Potter » « Potter » « Potter » « Potter » « Potter ».  
  
POTTER !!!  
  
Harry, arraché à ses pensées, leva les yeux et découvrit Rogue qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, apparemment agacé.  
  
Enfin, vous réagissez ! Vous penserez à Miss Chang plus tard s'il vous plaît. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor !  
  
Harry se sentit rougir sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard mais il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.  
  
A présent que Potter est attentif, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs de l'autre jour. Granger ! 19/20, peut mieux faire. Weasley, 2/20, complètement hors sujet je crois que je perds mon temps avec vous. Potter, 11/20, minable comme d'habitude. Malefoy ! Ah, Mr Malefoy, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous me parlez de la. reproduction des fouines ?  
  
Les Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ce qui leur coûta dix points de moins à leur maison.  
  
Mais comment se fait-il que Malefoy soit toujours à côté de la plaque en cours ? demanda Harry à sa s?ur.  
  
Eh bien. tu te souviens du duel que nous avons eût avec Malefoy ?  
  
Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux dire que. c'était ça ton sort ?  
  
Oui, j'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas marché car je n'en voyais pas les effets mais maintenant ça ne fait aucun doute.  
  
C'est pour cela que tu as empêché Hermione de répondre en cours de soins aux créatures magiques ?  
  
Oui, je voulais que ce soit Malefoy qui réponde, pour voir si mon sort avait marché. En fait, ce sortilège permet de lui faire dire n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui est le contrôle de son esprit pendant les cours.  
  
Seulement pendant les cours ? demanda Ron qui avait écouté la conversation.  
  
Oui, le sortilège n'était pas assez puissant pour que ce soit en permanence.  
  
C'est pas mal trouvé la reproduction des fouines ! Je suis sûr que son devoir devait être intéressant ! ironisa Harry.  
  
J'ai bien aimé aussi l'autre jour avec le définition des crevettes, renchérit Ron.  
  
Tous trois pouffèrent de rire.  
  
Et pendant combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ? demanda Harry amusé.  
  
Encore quelques jours je pense.  
  
POTTER, WEASLAY, POTTER !!! hurla une voix tout près d'eux.  
  
Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec leur professeur qui se faisait très menaçant. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'autour d'eux, toutes les conversations avaient cessée et qu'il régnait un silence de plomb dans le cachot.  
  
Votre petite discussion était très intéressante. Potter, vous allez rendre la maîtrise de ses pensées à Mr Malefoy immédiatement. Trente points sont enlevés à Gryffondor. Potter, vous aurez une retenue demain, ajouta-t-il avec un horrible sourire.  
  
Vous n'avez pas le droit, murmura Harry, presque imperceptiblement.  
  
Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
Vous n'avez pas le droit ! répéta Harry légèrement plus fort.  
  
Quoi !  
  
VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! hurla Harry sous les regards médusés des autres élèves.  
  
Etrangement, Rogue se mit à rire, d'un rire froid, sans joie, qu'on aurait dit forcé puis, il s'arrêta net et se fit plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
Comment osez-vous Potter ? Vous ne croyez pas vous être déjà assez fait remarquer ? Je ne vous aime pas, Potter. Il m'arrive même de vous haïr comme en ce moment. Je crois me trouver en face de James. La même allure, la même insolence. Cela m'est insupportable.  
  
Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous répétez ? demanda Harry avec insolence. Presque à chaque cours, vous trouvez le moyen de me faire des reproches en insultant mon père au passage.  
  
LA FERME, POTTER !  
  
Rogue commençait à s'emporter et même les Serpentard n'osaient faire un geste. Harry, perdu pour perdu, préféra adopter une attitude insolente, de manière à se faire punir vraiment pour quelque chose. Le silence qui régnait était pesant. Les mots de Rogue résonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant mal au crâne lorsque trois coups frappèrent à la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
Entrez ! rugit Rogue en hurlant.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître Emma sur le seuil. Elle était plus fatiguée que jamais, les cernes sous ses yeux auraient pût rivaliser avec celles du professeur Lupin. Elle avait l'air si fragile. si las. Visiblement, elle venait de pleurer à en juger ses yeux rouges et brillants et les traces luisantes sur ses joues. Aussitôt, Rogue changea de voix et de comportement.  
  
Emma ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je suis charmé de ta visite, vraiment. Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire niais qui fit vaguement penser, aux yeux de Harry et Ron, à celui de Gilderoy Lockart.  
  
Je veux parler avec vous. Tout de suite ! dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique qui laissait deviner qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le tutoiement du maître des Potions.  
  
Maintenant ? s'étonna celui-ci. Mais je suis en cours !  
  
C'est vrai ? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé à entendre vos cris depuis l'étage du dessus ! ironisa-t-elle.  
  
Je.  
  
Après, nous sommes convoqués chez le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Harry, tu es aussi convoqué, dit-elle en souriant à son filleul.  
  
Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mes élèves ? s'énerva Rogue. Te rends-tu compte que les laisser dans une salle bondée de chaudrons en ébullitions et d'ingrédients à potions est totalement suicidaire ?  
  
Ils vont regagner leur salle commune calmement et seront dispensés de cours de Potion pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Résigné mais grognon, Rogue fit un signe méprisant de la tête, donnant ainsi congé à ses élèves qui ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux. Au passage, Rose, Ron et Hermione encouragèrent Harry du regard, un regard qui sonnait comme « on te soutient moralement, bon courage ! ».  
  
Harry, tu nous attends dehors, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Oui heu.  
  
Comment devait-il l'appeler dans des situations comme celle-là ? En cours, bien sûr, il l'appelait professeur Sanders et la vouvoyait. En dehors des cours, en public, il l'appelait Miss Sanders et la vouvoyait aussi. Quand ils étaient seuls, il l'appelait Emma et la tutoyait. Quelle formule choisir avec Rogue qui les observait et qui connaissait parfaitement leur situation ?  
  
Emma, dit-elle simplement pour venir à son secours.  
  
D'accord, Emma ! dit-il avec un sourire avant de sortir.  
  
Dès que la porte fut fermée, il entendit quelques bribes de phrases qui aurait fait rougir le plus impassible des hommes.  
  
Elle a un sacré vocabulaire ! s'étonna Harry.  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus le ton montait entre les deux adultes, ce qui le fit plaquer son oreille à la porte lorsque survinrent des pleurs. Un bruit sourd et des bruits de pas lui laissèrent le temps de le prévenir et de se dégager de la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.  
  
Les deux adultes sortirent d'un pas rapide, à bout de nerf, et Emma laissa Rogue partir devant et elle se rapprocha de Harry après avoir essuyé les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues.  
  
Je m'excuse, Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de parler avec toi depuis. depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu savais.  
  
Je comprends, tu as d'autres choses à faire avec tes cours.  
  
Oui, mais j'aurais bien le temps de m'occuper de toi aussi ! Mais avec tous ces événements en ce moment. Je dois aussi avouer que le métier de marraine me dépasse un peu. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop encombrante, ni trop distante. Je ne voudrais pas te perturber car après tout, tu as vécu quatorze ans sans moi et voilà que je débarque dans ta vie alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu ne connaissais même pas mon existence.  
  
Oui, mais je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai encore de la famille, mais moi non plus je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de place dans votre vie.  
  
Tu sais, il y a largement de la place pour toi dans ma vie.  
  
Mais plus quand Sirius sera là !  
  
Le visage d'Emma se rembrunit et aussitôt, Harry regretta ses paroles.  
  
Je. excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.  
  
Tu crois que Sirius a une chance face à ces. ces.  
  
Harry préféra garder le silence, sachant pertinemment que les chances de s'en sortir de son parrain étaient bien maigres.  
  
Comme toutes conversations avaient cessé, Harry fit la comptabilisation des points qui avaient été retirés à Gryffondor durant ce cours de Potions. Soixante. Soixante points enlevés en une moitié de cours. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dût compter car cela lui mit le moral encore plus bas. L'ambiance était tendue et Harry craignait à tout moment qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre les deux adultes, si bien qu'il fût soulagé de se retrouver, quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe était « Arlequin », à croire que Dumbledore était expert en matière de bonbons Moldus !  
  
Bien, veuillez-vous asseoir tous les trois, leur ordonna Dumbledore quand ils eurent pénétré dans le bureau.  
  
Professeur, je voulais vous parler de.  
  
Pas maintenant Severus. Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, vous m'en ferez part à la fin de l'entretient s'il vous plaît. Bien. Maintenant, nous allons parler calmement, comme toutes personnes civilisées. Je me suis entretenu avec Emma tout à l'heure je lui ai fait avouer un « petit » problème qu'elle avait et dont elle refusait obstinément de me parler. Mais je l'ai finalement convaincu, et ce que j'ai entendu n'est pas tout à votre honneur, Severus. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous prend de.  
  
Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais croyez-vous que Potter ai quelque chose à faire dans la conversation ? demanda Rogue précipitamment.  
  
Oui, il a le droit de savoir, répondit simplement le vieil homme.  
  
Rogue se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras hostilement.  
  
Je disais donc, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, que j'avais eût une petite discussion avec le professeur Sanders à votre sujet. Je crois que vous avez le don pour aller chercher les femmes qui vous sont inaccessibles, et ce depuis votre adolescence à Poudlard. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas plus sur le passé et revenons à notre présent ! dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'?il à Harry. Vous saviez parfaitement qu'Emma est la fiancée de Sirius mais vous avez quand même tenu à lui tourner autour. A cela s'ajoute le mensonge ! Vous avez voulu lui faire croire que Sirius l'avait oublié alors que c'est absolument faux. Il croit qu'Emma s'est donnée la mort, c'est pour cela qu'il ne cherche pas à la contacter.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? demanda Harry.  
  
Tout simplement parce qu'Emma ne devrait en aucun cas être ici, dans le monde magique et enseignant à Poudlard. Je te rappelle, Harry, qu'elle s'est fait bannir du monde des sorciers lorsque Sirius s'est fait arrêter ! De plus, si Sirius le savait, tu le connais, il n'hésiterait pas à venir à Poudlard pour la voir, ce qui pourrait être très dangereux compte tenu du fait qu'il arriverait par Pré-au-Lard et que ce village est peut être le plus surveillé de toute l'Angleterre par les Aurors. Mais revenons-en au fait. Vous avez vraiment été trop loin dans votre tentative de persuasion ! Harry, je voudrais que tu prennes cela, que tu la lises, et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, s'il te plaît.  
  
Harry prit dans ses mains le parchemin qu'on lui tendait et commença à lire la lettre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.  
  
Emma,  
  
Peut être cette lettre te paraîtra froide et sèche mais c'est la seule façon pour que tu comprennes. Il y a quatorze ans à présent que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Et Azkaban a eût raison de moi en emportant tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Cela te paraîtra cruel sans nul doute, mais je veux que tu sache que je ne t'aime plus, je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi. Refais ta vie et oublie-moi !  
  
Sirius,  
  
  
  
Harry jeta la lettre par terre avec fureur mais ne dit rien.  
  
Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Ce n'est pas Sirius qui a écrit cela. Premièrement, ce n'est pas son écriture. Deuxièmement, dans une lettre de ce genre, il n'aurait pas manqué de tact à ce point. Et enfin, troisièmement, jamais il n'aurait écrit une lettre pareille à Emma parce qu'il l'aime. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour et nous en avons parlé. Quand nous avons abordé le sujet, il a changé de comportement, de regard, d'esprit. Je ressentais vraiment qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il l'a toujours aimé, sans aucun doute.  
  
Bien, je vois que tu as pensé comme moi ! Mais sais-tu qui est l'auteur de cette magnifique lettre ? Non ? Et bien, nous pouvons féliciter votre professeur de Potion pour cette ignominie !  
  
QUOI ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ? hurla Harry en se levant et en se tournant vers le nez crochu de Rogue. JE VOUS SAVAIS CAPABLE DE BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES MAIS JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS IMAGINÉ AUTANT DE BASSESSE DE VOTRE PART ! VOUS ME DÉGOÛTEZ ! VOUS ÊTES ÉGOÏSTE ! IGNOBLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PENSÉ QU'A VOTRE BONHEUR ET PAS Á CELUI DE LA FEMME QUE VOUS PRÉTENDEZ AIMER !  
  
Calme-toi, Harry ! lui intima le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu extériorises, c'est bien, mais doucement quand même ! Je sais que cela t'est insupportable mais ce qui est fait est fait. Severus, je dois avouer que vous me décevez. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, vous savez pourquoi, mais il est vrai que je suis d'accord avec Harry. Je ne vous croyais pas capable de tant de bassesse.  
  
Professeur, je voulais juste vous signaler au passage qu'elle m'a mordue, dit Rogue en montrant sa lèvre en sang.  
  
Harry ne pût réprimer un léger rire, mais devint vite dégoûté en pensant qu'Emma avait dût s'approcher beaucoup trop près de Rogue pour pouvoir le mordre à cet endroit.  
  
Mais peut-on la blâmer d'avoir voulu se défendre ? demanda judicieusement Dumbledore. Vous n'avez eût que ce que vous méritiez, Severus.  
  
Professeur, il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du faire cela, j'en conviens, commença Rogue en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Mais comprenez-moi ! J'ai toujours haït Black ! Il avait tout ce que je voulais et que je n'avais pas : la popularité, la cote auprès des femmes, l'humour, de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières à Poudlard.  
  
Sauf peut être en Divination, remarqua Emma pensive.  
  
Et plus tard, il a eût Emma. Au début, il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué puisque j'étais focalisé sur. enfin vous voyez. mais plus tard.  
  
Oui, bon, vous n'allez pas nous raconter tous vos échecs amoureux, parce qu'on a pas fini, s'impatienta Harry.  
  
Rogue parut profondément choqué de l'insolence de Harry mais ne répliqua rien de peur d'accroître la colère de Dumbledore.  
  
Mais croyez-moi qui si j'en avais mesuré les conséquences, je n'aurais rien fait de tout cela.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il eût comme conséquences ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
Oh. rien heureusement mais cela aurait pût être plus que grave, élucida le directeur en risquant un coup d'?il vers Emma. Désormais, Severus, vous garderez vos distances vis à vis d'Emma. Je dois vous dire que j'y veillerais personnellement jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne s'en charge. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. C'est bien compris ?  
  
Les deux adultes acquiescèrent ; Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait en faire de même mais Dumbledore repris la parole, le dispensant de toute intervention.  
  
Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous excusiez auprès d'Emma et de Harry.  
  
Rogue grogna mais s'inclina poliment face à la jeune femme.  
  
Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé, Emma.  
  
Je crois que le vouvoiement serait le bienvenu désormais, Severus. Et j'ai aussi dit à Harry, Severus.  
  
De nouveau, le maître des Potions grogna.  
  
Je m'excuse, Potter, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas être trop exigeant. admit Dumbledore. A présent que ceci est réglé, Severus, il me semble que vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
Oui, c'est pour Potter, une retenue !  
  
Harry réprouva une grimace.  
  
Pour quelles raisons ? demanda le directeur, son regard allant de Rogue à Harry par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune, les scrutant tous les deux de son regard perçant.  
  
Insolence, manque de respect, inattention en classe et il a cru bon de jeter un sort à Mr Malefoy qui lui faisait répondre faux à toutes les questions posées en classe. Je pense que cela suffit pour qu'il obtienne une retenue, non ?  
  
Bien. disons. demain, samedi de quinze heures à dix-huit heures, ça ira ?  
  
Harry sursauta.  
  
Mais, professeur, il y a la sortit à Pré-au-Lard prévue demain !  
  
Et bien je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée de ne pas y aller, répliqua Dumbledore.  
  
Harry fût quelque peu surpris qu'Emma ne le défende pas et que Dumbledore le punisse aussi sévèrement. Pourtant, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il s'y résigna et regagna tristement la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Le jour tant attendu auparavant et tant redouté à présent arriva le lendemain et Harry eût le c?ur serré en voyant Ron, Hermione, Cho et Rose partir au village. Même Sally s'était jointe à eux, et y aller lui aurait permis de mieux la connaître. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons sous son regard attristé. Un peu avant quinze heures, il se résigna à descendre dans les cachots, vers le bureau de Rogue, où celui-ci devait lui annoncer quelle serait sa punition.  
  
Ah Potter, vous voilà. Vous avez deux minutes de retard, vous resterez donc un quart d'heure de plus ! l'accueillit son professeur.  
  
Machinalement, Harry regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il était quinze heures moins une ; il avait une minute d'avance.  
  
Vous allez me faire le ménage dans mon bureau de fond en comble et bien sûr, sans avoir recours à la magie ! Les instruments sont ici, à côté de la cheminée. Vous avez un peu plus de trois heures pour tout faire, sinon, autant de points seront enlevés à Gryffondor que de minutes passées en trop dans mon bureau.  
  
Harry s'activa donc, saisit un vieux bout de tissu et se mit à épousseter l'étagère où étaient exposés les grimoires remplis de formules magiques. Rogue ne devait pas souvent faire le ménage compte tenu la poussière et la crasse qu'il s'était accumulé partout. Mais cela correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que Harry s'était faîtes du sinistre personnage. Pendant deux heures, il s'affaira auprès des chaudrons, des fioles, des étagères, du sol, de la table, des bocaux. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait pas encore échangé une seule parole avec son professeur et le silence commençait à peser. Et même s'il s'agissait du seul professeur qu'il détestait (hormis le professeur Trelawney), il ne pût s'empêcher de le rompre, de plus qu'une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.  
  
Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ?  
  
Rogue parut surpris que Harry ait l'audace de poser cette question.  
  
Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Potter, nous en avons parlé je ne sais combien de fois.  
  
Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eût de réponse précise.  
  
Mais parce que vous ressemblez trop à votre père, voilà.  
  
En quoi le fait de ressembler à mon père peut vous.  
  
Arrêtez de vous faire plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes. Et ça aussi nous en avons parlé souvent. Nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter déjà quand nous étions à Poudlard, dit-il avec une grimace.  
  
Pourquoi ? insista Harry qui avait arrêté d'astiquer le bocal rempli de foies de rats.  
  
Et bien au début, simplement parce que j'étais à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Puis il s'est mit avec Black, ce qui ne l'a pas arrangé. Ensuite, il s'amusait à me faire des farces et à me ridiculiser avec sa bande de lèches bottes. Tout le monde les appelait les « maraudeurs ». Tu parles de maraudeurs ! C'était plutôt les emmerdeurs qu'on aurait dû les appeler, oui ! ajouta-t-il aigrement pour lui-même.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais se contint pour ne pas interrompre son professeur qui avait prit la bonne voie pour lui en apprendre plus.  
  
Mais ensuite, l'antipathie que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre s'est transformé en haine, parce que. mais au lieu de continuer, il s'arrêta.  
  
Parce que ? insista doucement Harry.  
  
Rogue releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux embués rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Mais étrangement, ils les détourna rapidement pour les ramenez sur ses mains pour lesquelles il semblait soudain porter un vif intérêt.  
  
Excusez-moi, Potter mais. quand je vous regarde, je vois les yeux de Lily sur le corps de James, et cela m'est insupportable.  
  
Harry fut surpris de l'entendre parler de sa mère. C'était la première fois. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur elle jusqu'à ce jour. Cela faisait aussi la deuxième fois que Rogue s'excusait en deux jours. Incroyable, vraiment ! Mais qu'avait-il contre ses yeux ? Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes ? Ses yeux qui faisaient sa fierté ? Sa seule ressemblance avec sa mère ? Emeraude ? Sa mère ?! Sa mère, Emeraude ? Il sentit son c?ur palpiter puis se mettre à tambouriner si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se ressaisir. Rogue ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit que James, son père, lui avait brisé le c?ur ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! N'avait-il pas pâli lorsque Rose avait prit la voix de sa mère, Lily, lors du premier cours de Potions ? Non. comment cela se pouvait-il ? Des bribes de phrases lui revinrent en tête. « Vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter », « Incroyable, tellement tu lui ressembles, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère », « Il m'a brisé le c?ur », « Je hais votre père », « Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? » « Parce que vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter », « Mais ensuite, l'antipathie que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre s'est transformée en haine, parce que. », « quand je vous regarde, je vois les yeux de Lily su le corps de James et cela m'est insupportable. ». Sa tête se mit à tourner et il chancela dangereusement. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. puis, se fut les ténèbres.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir au-dessus de lui le visage cireux et les cheveux gras de Rogue. Sans un sourire, ce dernier l'aida à se relever, à s'installer sur une chaise en face de son bureau, et finalement, prit place en face de lui.  
  
Que s'est-il passé Potter ? Je croyais que vous aviez juste trébuché, maladroit comme vous l'êtes ! Mais en voyant que vous étiez évanoui, j'ai eût recours à une potion pour vous faire reprendre vos esprits. Vous êtes donc si fragile ?  
  
Se remémorant ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Harry dût attendre quelques instants pour se remettre du choc et lui répondre.  
  
Je pense que ça fait toujours un choc, quand on apprend que le professeur que vous appréciez le moins, ou plutôt que vous détestez le plus, aimait votre mère dans sa jeunesse.  
  
Le teint de Rogue sembla soudain plus blanc que s'il avait vu un mort puis passa à toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Il déglutit avec peine.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Potter ? réussit-il à demander.  
  
Les indices sont nombreux. Cela m'étonne même que je n'aie rien deviné avant !  
  
Au moins, Potter, vous admettez que vous êtes stupide !  
  
Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment le « compliment » que venait de lui faire son professeur mais encaissa sans broncher. Mieux valait être le plus diplomate possible pour réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez (NA : oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai dit là ???!!!! Ca devient vraiment dégueulasse !!! A Rogue en plus, Pouahhhhhhh !! Je crois que je vais aller vomir ! Mais qui a bien pût inventer cette expression ?)  
  
Tout d'abord, lors du premier cours de Potions, vous avez eût une réaction étrange lorsque Rose a prit la voix de notre mère. L'autre jour, avec Rose, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée et nous avons trouvé des lettres que vous aviez écrites à une certaine « Emeraude ».  
  
QUOI ? Vous avez lu ces lettres ??!! Comment avez-vous osé ? s'écria Rogue avec colère.  
  
Au début, nous ne savions pas qu'elles étaient de vous ! Et pour finir, il y a quelques instants, vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas supporter la vue des yeux de Lily sur le corps de James, mes yeux émeraude. Or, toutes les personnes qui avaient un surnom à votre époque le devaient à leurs caractéristiques, non ?  
  
Pas nécessairement, mais pour beaucoup, oui.  
  
Quoi de plus caractéristique chez ma mère que ses yeux émeraude ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. La nouvelle lui avait d'abord coupé le souffle mais il avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de parler et de dire à Rogue ce qui l'avait amené sur le chemin de la Vérité. Pendant toutes ses explications, son professeur s'était contenté de hocher la tête de temps en temps, comme pour donner son approbation.  
  
Bon esprit de déduction ; peut être moins idiot que ce que vous laissez croire, Potter. Vous avez raison. J'aimais votre mère, Lily, et je crois qu'elle a toujours une place dans mon c?ur. Mais. on ne peut pas vivre avec les morts, c'est pourquoi je me suis finalement reporté sur Emma. Dumbledore avait raison : j'ai vraiment le chic pour m'intéresser aux femmes inaccessibles. Mais pour revenir à votre question de tout à l'heure, je ne vous aime pas, tout d'abord parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor, mais comme je vous le répète incessamment, vous ressemblez trop à votre père, physiquement et mentalement. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela. les yeux de Lily sur vous ne font que décupler ma douleur. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sont les yeux de Lily sur le corps de James que je voix quand je vous regarde, symbole de ma douleur : l'amour de Lily pour James. Vous comprenez ce que vous êtes pour moi, Potter ? Vous êtes ma douleur, mon échec, vous êtes ce pourquoi j'ai tant souffert pendant de longues années, ce pourquoi j'ai cette marque sur le bras ! murmura-t-il en soulevant une de ses manches pour laisser découvrir la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Mais je n'y suis pour rien !  
  
Je suis d'accord avec vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas votre faute. Malgré tout ce que vous pourriez panser, j'ai essayé de m'enlever cette image négative de vous mais je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
  
Harry savait. Il savait que Rogue était devenu mangemort par haine pour l'homme qu'aimait Lily, mais il ne savait pas que Rogue rejetait la faute sur lui. Une question subsistait toujours dans son esprit et il n'hésita pas à la poser même s'il savait qu'elle était plutôt déplacée.  
  
Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous avez quitté Voldemort ?  
  
A ce dernier mot, Rogue tressaillit légèrement.  
  
Je veux dire. se corrigea Harry, voyant que Rogue n'avait pas trop compris sa question, il a tué ma mère, c'est pour cela que vous êtes revenu auprès d'Albus Dumbledore ?  
  
Non, j'ai quitté son service avant la mort de Lily. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, il m'avait demandé de faire croire à mon retour à la magie blanche et de me rapprocher des Potter pour pouvoir lui apporter des informations sur eux. Au début, c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Dumbledore m'a si bien accueilli que j'ai tout de suite sentit que j'étais plus heureux du côté de la magie blanche. De plus, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à trahir Lily. Tu comprends ?  
  
Harry était abasourdi. Rogue, LE Rogue, son professeur de Potions, le tutoyait ? Il était capable de lui parler sans glisser une ou deux insultes dans ses phrases ? Tout était devenu très étrange depuis ces derniers temps. Tout avait changé. Il se contenta d'opiner de la tête et posa une nouvelle question.  
  
Et ma marraine, vous l'aimez aussi ?  
  
Oui, je l'aime. mais d'une façon très différente de ta mère. Harry, excuse- moi.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. C'était la troisième fois que Rogue s'excusait en deux jours. Cela tenait du miracle !  
  
Je. je sais que tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire, que tout cela te dépasse un peu. Dorénavant, j'essaierais d'êtres moins injuste avec toi. Bon, vas-y, tes amis doivent être revenus à présent.  
  
Mais les trois heures ne sont pas écoulées ! dit Harry machinalement, comme s'il voulait continuer à discuter avec cet homme qui l'intriguait tant.  
  
Je sais, mais si je veux commencer à changer de comportement avec toi, il faut bien que je m'entraîne ! Et puis. cette punition était injustifiée tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Heu. si, mais alors pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il acceptée ?  
  
Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Tu sais, ton ego risque d'en prendre un sacré coup !  
  
Dîtes toujours. dit Harry un peu inquiet.  
  
Il t'a mis en retenue précisément ce jour pour que tu ne fasses pas cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Harry.  
  
Pour te protéger. Maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont rejoint le côté des forces du mal, tu n'es en sécurité nul part. Sauf ici, à Poudlard.  
  
Mais il ne va pas m'enfermer ici à chaques sorties à Pré-au-Lard tout de même ! Et il avait pourtant bien dit qu'il y avait des Aurors au village ?  
  
Oui, il l'a dit, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais bien qui est réellement mangemorts ou pas.  
  
Harry sortit de la salle de classe le c?ur gros mais soulagé à la fois. Il rejoignit sa salle commune où effectivement Ron, Hermione et Rose l'attendaient, assis en rond, dos à Harry. Ils semblaient être très excités et riaient aux éclats. Harry s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit.  
  
Coucou ! cria-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Harry eût juste le temps de voir un livre à la couverture verte et violette ainsi que des lettres d'or inscrite sur la couverture, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous la robe d'Hermione.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
  
Nous. heu.  
  
Non lisions les lettres de Rogue pour Emeraude, c'est pour ça que nous rigolions ! intervint Rose.  
  
Depuis quand les lettres de Rogue sont dans un livre vert et violet ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.  
  
Depuis que nous avons voulu en avoir un exemplaire chacun, répondit Rose.  
  
Et pourquoi, dans ce cas, l'auriez-vous caché ?  
  
Parce qu'on était pas sûr que tu serais d'accord.  
  
Rose, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je connais très bien tes compétences en matière de mensonge. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que je finirais par savoir ce que vous complotez, tôt ou tard, dit-il.  
  
Ça, pour sûr ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Ils se remirent à rire, mais quand ils virent la mine défaite que leur faisait Harry, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire de sa conversation avec Rogue, par pudeur, mais aussi, peut être, par honte des sentiments que son professeur de Potions avait éprouvé pour sa mère. Peut être qu'il le dirait à Rose, après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir. Mais pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord digérer la nouvelle, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il prit donc comme excuse que la retenue avait été plus éprouvante qu'il n'aurait jamais pût l'imaginer, ce qui, d'un certain côté, était vrai. En revanche, ses amis et sa s?ur avaient l'air de s'être vraiment bien amusé à en juger leurs joues rosies, leurs cheveux mêlés, leurs yeux brillants et leur c?ur débordant de joie. De les voir ainsi, heureux, redonna le sourire à Harry et, à leur récit de leur après-midi, il réussit presque à ne plus tout le temps penser à cette fameuse conversation qu'il avait eût avec Rogue, à peine une heure plus tôt, dans les cachots.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Accusé ! Levez-vous !  
  
L'homme rachitique qu'était devenu son parrain se leva et des murmures envahirent la salle. Dès qu'il se rassit, lorsque Fudge le lui ordonna, des chaînes lui entourèrent les mains, les jambes et le torse, ne lui laissant plus aucune chance de fuite. C'était la première fois que Harry revoyait Sirius depuis sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, trois mois plus tôt. Ses joues s'étaient encore creusées, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient agrandies, son extrême pâleur lui donnait l'impression d'un homme prêt à rendre son dernier soupir. Toutefois, ses cheveux étaient lavés et démêlés, ce qui lui donnait un air plus présentable. Le tribunal était bondé et, même si Harry était déjà venu par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Dumbledore lors de sa quatrième année, la sombre pièce qui faisait office de tribunal l'impressionnait. Mais ce n'était rien bien sûr comparé à son arrivé à Azkaban.  
  
Après la trahison des Détraqueurs, Sirius avait été de nouveau enfermé dans la sordide prison avec pour surveillance des Aurors. C'est là-bas que Harry et Dumbledore avaient dût aller le chercher avec Fudge pour l'emmener au tribunal. L'immense bâtiment se trouvait sur une île à plusieurs kilomètres de la côte. Les murs étaient haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, entourés de fils barbelés. Une grande porte magique était la seule entrée de l'édifice. Elle pouvait reconnaître si la personne entrante ou sortante était un Détraqueurs, un animal, un prisonnier, ou un sorcier en simple visite. Quand un prisonnier avait le malheur s'approcher seul trop près de cette porte, les battants se refermaient sur lui, au risque de rester coincer entre les deux. Si toutefois, il réussissait à passer, un système complexe libérait des loups-garous qui étaient enfermés dans des cages de part et d'autre de la porte. Ainsi les hommes étaient poursuivis, sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais avant de pouvoir affronter tout cela, il fallait bien sûr passer devant les horribles Détraqueurs qui étaient posté devant chaque porte pour le quartier haute surveillance où était Sirius. Harry avait été très impressionné quand Fudge leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'endroit. Mais quand cette fameuse porte s'ouvrit, il sût que jamais il n'avait vu pareil carnage. Des corps gisaient de tous les côtés, pourrissants à vue d'?il sous les regards attentifs des rapaces qui n'attendaient que le départ des visiteurs pour s'emparer de leur proie et en faire leur festin. La puanteur qui régnait était insupportable et Harry sût alors pourquoi son parrain, Hagrid et tous les sorciers étaient terrorisés lorsqu'ils parlaient de cette prison.  
  
Heu. oui, s'était excusé Fudge, nous n'avons pas encore pût faire le « ménage » depuis la tuerie. Les Détraqueurs étaient vraiment bien organisés et.  
  
Comment pouvez-vous laisser des corps exposés à la vue de tous, comme cela ! s'était écrié Dumbledore avec colère. Vous les traitez sans le moindre respect !  
  
C'était des criminels, des traîtres !  
  
Et s'il y avait eût des erreurs judiciaires ? ne s'était pût empêcher de demander Harry.  
  
Le ministre de la magie l'avait regardé avec surprise, comme si cette supposition était inconcevable.  
  
Vous vous êtes bien trompé à propos de Sirius et vous l'avez envoyé ici, sans procès !  
  
Fudge s'était alors contenté de grogner en marmonnant qu'il n'y était pour rien puisque ce n'était pas lui qui se chargeait des procès à l'époque. Jamais, jamais de sa vie, Harry ne pourrait oublier cet endroit. Jamais, et cela renforça encore plus son envie de faire acquitter son parrain, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
La plupart des sorciers présents dans le tribunal se trouvaient assis à la droite de Fudge, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient contre Sirius alors que seulement cinq sorciers étaient à sa gauche, donc en faveur de l'accusé. Parmi eux, il y avait Dumbledore, Lupin, Arabella Figg (que Harry s'était fait une joie de revoir), Rogue qui ne paraissait pas vraiment content d'être là (à la grande inquiétude de Harry) et enfin lui-même. Emma n'avait pas été admise comme témoin étant donné qu'elle était sensée être bannie du monde des sorciers.  
  
Ainsi donc, le destin de trois personnes reposait sur les épaules d'un seul homme, Cornelius Fudge, pensa Harry.  
  
Les trois personnes à avoir vraiment intérêt dans ce jugement n'étaient autres que Sirius, bien évidemment, Emma et Harry. L'homme qui n'avait même pas été convaincu par le retour de Voldemort sept mois plus tôt et qui, paraît-il ne l'était toujours pas une semaine avant l'affaire des Détraqueurs devrait décider de leur avenir.  
  
C'est pas gagné, pensa Harry pour lui-même.  
  
Veuillez décliner votre nom au complet, votre âge, votre profession, et le sujet de votre accusation.  
  
La dernière question était destinée à savoir comment l'accusé pouvait parler de son crime et s'il était conscient de quoi on l'accusait.  
  
Sirius Mondingus Black, trente-cinq ans, sans profession à ce jour.  
  
Et avant ? l'interrompit Fudge.  
  
J'étais Auror.  
  
Plusieurs sorcier s'indignèrent.  
  
Comment mangemort aurait-il pût être Auror en même temps, c'est insensé ! s'écria un vieux sorcier.  
  
Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela accusé Black ?  
  
Comme vous le dîtes vous-même, je suis accusé. mais pas coupable.  
  
Les murmures protestataires se firent encore plus entendre.  
  
Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Black, veuillez finir de répondre à ma demande.  
  
Je suis accusé d'avoir été mangemorts, d'avoir tué James et Lily Potter en les vendant à Voldemort.  
  
Plusieurs cris effrayés déchirèrent le silence de la salle au nom tant redouté.  
  
. d'avoir tué Peter Petigrow qui voulait soi-disant venger ses amis, et douze Moldus qui étaient présent dans la rue, répondit Sirius avec une pointe de rage dans la voix.  
  
Quels étaient vos liens avec vos prétendues victimes ?  
  
Harry pensa que cette question devait être destinée à déprimer encore plus l'accusé.  
  
James était mon meilleur ami et Lily, sa femme était aussi une très grande amie. Quant à Petigrow, je croyais que lui aussi était mon ami, mais je me suis trompé. Pour les Moldus, je n'en connaissais aucun.  
  
Est-ce que l'assistance a des questions à poser au prévenu ?  
  
Bien entendu, plusieurs dizaines de personnes prirent la parole toutes en même temps si bien que Harry n'en entendit qu'une seule qui interpella son attention car il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse et était désireux d'en apprendre plus.  
  
Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre lors du massacre d'Azkaban quand les Détraqueurs nous ont trahis alors qu'ils tuaient tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas les suivre ?  
  
Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé car j'étais alors sous une autre forme que celle que vous voyez en ce moment.  
  
C'est à dire ? demanda Fudge.  
  
Celle-ci.  
  
Les bras de Sirius se couvrirent rapidement de poils, de même que tout son corps, ses traits s'épaissirent, son nez s'allongea ainsi que ses oreilles alors que son corps se rétrécit pour prendre l'apparence d'un chien. Patmol venait d'apparaître. Les chaînes qui l'attachaient à son fauteuil jusque là ne servaient plus à rien et il aurait pût aisément s'enfuir sans que l'on puisse le rattraper. Mais au lieu de cela, le chien s'assit sagement sur ses pattes arrières et repris sa forme humaine après quelques secondes.  
  
Toute la salle était hébétée.  
  
Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez un animagi alors que vous n'êtes pas sur le registre ? tonna Fudge.  
  
Tout simplement parce que je le suis devenu secrètement lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Je sais que c'est illégal, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Je pense que Remus Lupin pourra mieux vous l'expliquer que moi.  
  
Il sera interrogé un peu plus tard. Mais en attendant, veuillez nous en dire plus sur votre survie à Azkaban ce soir là, insista le juge.  
  
Quand je sentait mes forces me quitter, je prenait ma forme animale car les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas sonder mes esprits, si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus aucuns effets sur moi. Quand j'ai sentit qu'ils étaient plus agités qu'à l'ordinaire, je me suis transformé et caché dans un recoin de mon cachot. Quand les partisans de Voldemort (nouveaux cris) sont arrivés dans mon cachot, ils n'y ont vu qu'un chien et ne se sont pas attardés. J'ai attendu alors une journée entière pour être sûr que tout le monde était parti. Je suis donc sortit de la prison et je suis partit à la recherche de votre domicile pour aller me rendre de moi-même.  
  
Et c'est comme cela que vous vous êtes évadé il y a deux ans ?  
  
Oui, je voulais retrouvé le vrai coupable. Remus Lupin pourra vous confirmer cela aussi.  
  
Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer à écouter la défense, annonça Fudge, légèrement déstabilisé par cette démonstration. Nous interrogerons Remus Lupin un peu plus tard. Albus Dumbledore, pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Surpris d'entendre ce nom, les sorciers regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis Dumbledore qui descendait tranquillement les gradins pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise à la vue de tous. Le calme qui se peignait sur son visage impressionna fortement Harry, et il y avait de quoi ! Si jamais Sirius perdait son procès, Dumbledore perdrait en même temps toute la confiance, l'admiration et le respect qu'il avait acquis durant ces nombreuses années.  
  
Veuillez nous décliner votre nom complet, votre profession, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici et votre position par rapport à Sirius Black.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Je suis ici pour défendre un innocent. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Sirius Black. J'ai juste été son directeur alors qu'il était à Poudlard.  
  
Bon, vous avez la parole professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qui marqua le plus Harry dans ce système juridique c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun avocat et les témoins devaient se contenter de répondre aux questions des personnes présentes dans la salle, à raison d'une question par personne et par témoins de la partie adverse. Alors que les questions pleuvaient sur Dumbledore, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de son parrain. Obéissant à un impérieux besoin de comparer, il sortit la photo qu'il lui avait offerte avec Remus. Dessus, il vit un adulte tout juste sortit de l'adolescence, au physique plus qu'avantageux qui devait faire des ravages auprès des femmes et des jeunes filles. Il avait les yeux rieurs mais toujours aussi expressifs, les cheveux soignés, les joues plus colorées et au comportement plutôt immature. Comment les circonstances de la vie avaient-elles pût faire de lui l'adulte grave, au corps décharné, fatigué et à l'air si las qui était assis là, attaché pieds et poings liés à une chaise où seul les criminels s'asseyaient, sous les regards haineux de ces grincheux sorciers qui n'étaient là que pour le blâmer ? Comment avait-il pût se trouver là, devant ce juge impassible qui était incapable de regarder la vérité en face ? Et enfin, pourquoi tout le monde était contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Quatorze ans. La « justice » lui avait volé quatorze ans de sa vie. Quatorze ans qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer quelle que soit l'issue de ce procès. Quatorze ans qu'il aurait pût vivre au lieu de les survivre. Quatorze ans qui laisseront à jamais leurs traces au moins dans son esprit. car quatorze ans de vie volée, on oublie jamais. Jamais. Pourquoi un terrible sentiment d'injustice l'envahissait ? Pourquoi son désir de vengeance se faisait-il plus fort que jamais ? La vengeance. Un jour, il vengera son parrain. Il se vengera et il vengera Emma, sa marraine, la fiancée de Sirius. Un jour, il tuera Petigrow. Peut être pas tout de suite, mais il le tuera. Ensuite, il vengera ses parents. Il tuera Voldemort, même s'il doit donner sa vie pour cela. Et enfin, il vengera toutes ces innocentes victimes qui n'avaient pas demandé à mourir. Il avait déjà ressentit cela. Le désir de vengeance, il le connaissait bien, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort, aussi présent dans son esprit.  
  
Un jour, je vous vengerais, tous, jura-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Tu dis ? demanda Lupin à côté de lui.  
  
Non, rien. répondit distraitement Harry.  
  
Harry était tellement absorbé par ses sombres pensés qu'il n'écouta même pas le témoignage de Dumbledore. Bientôt, le vieil homme pût regagner sa place et ce fut le tour, tout d'abord de Remus Lupin, et enfin d'Arabella Figg d'aller se présenter devant le juge. Leur témoignage fut très court, surtout pour Arabella, car très peu de sorciers avaient des questions à lui poser particulièrement. De plus, Harry n'écouta pas vraiment car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rogue allait bientôt témoigner et cela, il le craignait vraiment. Qu'allait-il dire ? Et si au dernier moment il se rétractait et disait que Sirius était coupable selon lui ? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Rogue descendit les marches pour aller s'asseoir dans la chaise.  
  
Veuillez décliner vos nom au complet, âge, profession, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici et vos liens avec le dénommé Sirius Black, demanda Fudge pour la quatrième fois depuis le début du procès.  
  
Severus Marius Rogue, trente-cinq ans, maître des Potions à Poudlard. Je suis ici pour défendre Black.  
  
A cet instant, Harry aurait juré voir son parrain sourire, comme s'il trouvait ça drôle.  
  
Vous n'avez pas répondu à toute ma question, professeur Rogue. Rogue afficha une grimace.  
  
Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui si ce n'est que nous étions ennemis à Poudlard.  
  
Sirius fût secoué d'une sorte de fou-rire.  
  
Décidément, pensa Harry, son avenir a beau être en train de se jouer, il ne pourra jamais garder son sérieux !  
  
Severus, gronda Dumbledore doucement, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à l'intervention du vieil homme. Soyez raisonnable !  
  
Rogue soupira alors profondément et Sirius cessa de rire, intrigué par ce qu'allait dire Rogue.  
  
D'accord, d'accord. Black est mon. demi-frère.  
  
Quoi ?!!! s'écrièrent Harry et Sirius d'une seule voix.  
  
Mais comment se peut-il que ce crétin de Rogue ait un lien aussi fort avec Sirius ? Comment une telle haine peut-elle exister entre deux demi-frères ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
Autant de question que Harry se posait et qui allaient bientôt trouver leurs réponses dans le témoignage de Rogue. Dans la salle régnait un désordre confus et, Sirius, quant à lui, avait du mal à accuser le coup.  
  
Quoi ? hurla-t-il une deuxième fois en s'adressant à Rogue, les traits déformés par la fureur. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, sale lézard visqueux ?! Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être apparenté avec cet abruti !  
  
Black ! Taisez-vous, ordonna Fudge. Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Et je vous ferez remarquer que cet « abruti », comme vous dîtes, est là pour témoigner en votre faveur, et je peux vous dire que vous en avez besoin de ce témoignage car, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas vu, beaucoup de personnes sont contre vous ici ! Alors calmez-vous ! Bien. Professeur Rogue, veuillez nous expliquer tout cela, calmement.  
  
Et bien il y a juste qu'un jour, mon cher père a décidé d'aller semer un héritier ailleurs que dans sa propre famille car il croyait sa femme stérile. Venant d'une grande famille de sorcier, il lui était inconcevable de ne pas avoir d'héritier. Il a donc était voir cette fille qui est devenu deux ou trois ans plus tard Mrs Black, et lui a fait un enfant. Mais ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'était que sa vraie femme venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un fils. Il s'est donc retrouvé avec deux mioches sur le dos et a décidé de garder son vrai héritier et de renier l'illégitime, même s'il a continué à fournir de l'aide à Mrs Black. Personne n'en a jamais rien sût, sauf lui, Mrs Black, Dumbledore et moi-même à l'adolescence. Mais même avant que je le sache, je ne pouvais pas supporter Black, et quand je l'ai appris, j'ai commencé à la haïr comme jamais je n'ai haïs quelqu'un, à part James Potter, bien sûr.  
  
Sirius, en état de choc, ne soufflait plus un mot et restait le regard perdu dans le vide. Quant à Harry, il laissait aller ses yeux entre son professeur de Potions et son parrain et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, lui parût plus que voyant maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Leur ressemblance. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu que Sirius et Rogue avait des points communs comme leurs cheveux, noirs et longs (gras pour Rogue et propres pour Sirius), leurs yeux, eux aussi d'un noir profond (mais avec une pointe de folie et de chaleur dans ceux de Sirius alors que ceux de Rogue étaient froids, haineux et vides), leur taille était à peu près la même. Leur plus grand point commun était la haine qu'ils se portaient réciproquement. Mais là s'arrêtaient leur ressemblance puisque, à l'évidence, Sirius était séduisant, aimable et drôle alors que Rogue n'était. pas très agréable à regarder, antipathique, on ne peut plus morne, rabat-joie et grincheux.  
  
Trouvez-vous quelconque intérêt à le défendre si vous le détestez tant ? demanda une vieille sorcière.  
  
Aucun qui soit personnel. Le défendre signifie pour moi contribuer à sa libération et cela entraînerait que je serais obligé le supporter pour le restant de mes jours. Mais je tiens absolument à le défendre car je sais qu'il est innocent, de qui veut dire qu'un mangemort est en liberté, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Nous sommes tous deux du côté de la magie blanche, c'est pourquoi je sais qu'il sera vraiment très utile dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tout le monde dit ! Pouvez-vous nier que vous avez déjà été du côté des forces du Mal ? demanda un sorcier avec colère.  
  
Non, je ne le nie pas.  
  
Des protestations explosèrent de toutes parts.  
  
Mais je suis revenu du côté de la magie blanche bien avant la chute de Vous- Savez-Qui. Dumbledore m'a engagé à ses côtés comme espion, il est mon témoin.  
  
Albus, pouvez-vous affirmer ce que vient de dire le professeur Rogue ? demanda Fudge.  
  
Bien sûr que je le peux ! Je m'en porte garant ! dit le vieil homme un peu agacé par la tournure des événements.  
  
Dans ce cas, professeur Rogue, avez-vous vu Black avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand vous étiez à son service ?  
  
Jamais.  
  
Alors qui l'informait des moindres faits et gestes des Potter ?  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je crois que d'autres personnes pourront y répondre, dit Rogue en regardant Harry. On m'a dit que c'était Peter Petigrow.  
  
Des paroles d'indignations s'élevèrent une fois de plus dans la salle mais Harry prêta particulièrement attention aux vociférations d'une femme.  
  
Comment osez-vous bafouer sa mémoire, misérable vermine abjecte et répugnante !  
  
S'il vous plaît, laissez-le finir ! Votre tour de parole viendra ! intervint Fudge.  
  
Le désordre était tel qu'il dût menacer de faire évacuer la salle pour la troisième fois. Pour couper court aux conversations, il écourta le témoignage de Rogue et ne lui posa qu'une seule question avant de l'envoyer regagner sa place.  
  
A votre connaissance, Black aurait-il eût des comportements meurtriers avant son enfermement ?  
  
Harry pût voir la lutte que faisait Rogue à l'intérieur de lui-même pour savoir quoi répondre et il connaissait parfaitement ses pensées. Bien sûr, le fait que Sirius ait voulu l'envoyer dans les pattes d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang et de chair, lui revenait en mémoire. Comment pourrait-il un jour l'oublier ?  
  
Non. Jamais, dit-il finalement avant de retourner s'asseoir calmement au grand étonnement de Harry.  
  
Rogue venait de tirer, en quelque sorte, un trait sur l'événement qui l'avait tant marqué et qui l'avait fait définitivement haïr les maraudeurs.  
  
Mr Potter, veuillez venir, s'il vous plaît, afin d'être interrogé ?  
  
Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Ça y est, c'était à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. L'issue de ce procès dépendait aussi de lui. S'il faisait le moindre faux pas.  
  
Les jambes flageolantes, il descendit les gradins, dans un long silence, pour rejoindre la chaise qui lui était destinée. La peur lui tordait le ventre, ses mains devinrent moites. Le cachot qui lui était apparu glacial quelques instants plus tôt ressemblait à présent à une fournaise.  
  
Veuillez décliner votre nom au complet, votre âge, profession, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, et vos liens avec l'accusé Black.  
  
Harry. Potter, je ne connais pas mon nom au complet.  
  
Qui serait susceptible de le connaître ?  
  
Sirius ou Dumbledore, proposa Harry peu rassuré.  
  
Bien, nous allons donc demander au professeur Dumbledore, trancha Fudge.  
  
Alors le vieil homme se leva et, Harry, heureux de voir ce visage connu dans tous ces étrangers, retrouva un peu de son assurance.  
  
James. Ton deuxième nom est James, dit simplement celui-ci avant de se rasseoir.  
  
Merci professeur. Mr Potter, veuillez continuer.  
  
La nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas vraiment mais il était fier de porter le prénom de son père.  
  
J'ai quinze ans et je suis étudiant en cinquième année de sorcellerie à Poudlard. A Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il comme si cela rendait son témoignage plus crédible. Je suis ici pour défendre mon parrain et aussi pour dénoncer le véritable assassin de mes parents. Sirius est mon parrain et un très grand ami, comme il l'était pour mon père, qui est sa prétendue victime.  
  
Il se tourna alors vers son parrain qui lui souriait. Bien sûr, on voyait de la tristesse derrière ce sourire, mais il donna du courage à Harry. Son parrain croyait en lui, alors il ne fallait pas le décevoir.  
  
Mr Potter, pourquoi croyez-vous que Black est innocent ?  
  
Ça fait presque un an et demi que j'ai rencontré Sirius pour la première fois et il y avait Remus Lupin qui était là aussi. Je le croyais coupable à ce moment là, et ils ont sût me prouver que ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi mes parents.  
  
Et comment ? demanda un jeune sorcier.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers son parrain pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Mais Sirius hocha la tête, signe qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait du moment que cela pouvait aider à prouver son innocence.  
  
Il y a deux ans, mon ami, Ron, avait un rat. Et il s'est avéré que Sirius ne me recherchait pas moi, mais le rat de mon ami, un animagus du nom de Peter Petigrow.  
  
De nouvelles protestations se firent entendre dans le public et un cri déchirant fit sursauter Harry.  
  
Comment pouvez-vous torturer ainsi une pauvre femme !  
  
Je vous en prie, laissez cet enfant s'exprimer, vous parlerez après, Mrs Petigrow !  
  
Harry eût l'impression que des centaines de cloches sonnaient à lui en faire exploser son cerveau déjà en ébullition, et le bruit persista encore plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'ait de nouveau les idées claires. Ainsi, cette femme replète, de taille moyenne aux cheveux gris et aux cernes sous les yeux était la mère de Peter Petigrow. A cet instant, il n'aurait sût décrire les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme qui avait engendré le meurtrier de ses parents. C'était un mélange de surprise, de haine, de compassion, de curiosité et de dégoût. Etrange mélange qui lui faisait tourner la tête.  
  
Le professeur Lupin nous a déjà expliqué comment James Potter, Peter Petigrow et Black dont devenus animagus, annonça Fudge, épargnant ainsi à Harry de longues explications.  
  
Mais cet enfant ment ! Vous savez bien que mon petit Peter est mort. à cause de ce monstrueux personnage ! hurla une fois de plus la vieille femme en pointant Sirius de son index, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.  
  
Sirius se recroquevilla légèrement dans son siège, surpris de la réaction si violente de la vieille femme. Cela devait lui faire bizarre de voir la mère de celui qui avait été, un jour, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui avait dût l'accueillir chez elle pour dormir, qui avait dût l'aimer comme son propre fils, le traiter de monstre avec une haine si violente.  
  
Mrs Petigrow, je vous avais prévenu ! Faîtes la sortir !  
  
Deux corpulents employés du ministère s'avancèrent dans la salle et prirent la vieille femme par les bras pour l'entraîner doucement vers la porte. Celle-ci se débattait du mieux que son corps fragile lui permettait. Tout au long de cette courte distance qui séparait son siège de la sortie, elle vociféra des paroles incompréhensibles, mais à en juger par le ton utilisait, Harry trouva préférable de ne pas essayer de déchiffrer. Même quand les lourdes portes en fer se furent refermées, il entendait toujours quelques injures qui ne manquèrent pas de le faire rougir légèrement, même si elles étaient destinées à son parrain. Sirius semblait avoir perdu toute envie de parler et était avachi dans son fauteuil. Ils étaient loin d'être les seul à être embarrassés. Fudge tripotait nerveusement une plume et les sorciers de l'assistance avaient cessé toute protestation.  
  
Ainsi, Harry venait de faire « connaissance » de la mère du traître, du rat. Jamais il n'y avait pensé. Comme si un traître assassin ne pouvait pas avoir une mère qui l'aimait ! Combien de fois cette femme avait serré Sirius dans ses bras en lui disant « à bientôt mon chéri, reviens quand tu veux, notre maison sera toujours la tienne » ou « mon ange » ou tout autre parole gentille ? Et combien de fois l'avait-elle maudit pour avoir, soi- disant, tué son fils ? Si elle savait. si elle savait.  
  
Le procès peut continuer ! La parole est à l'accusation.  
  
Donc, vous croyez, Mr Potter, que c'est Peter Petigrow qui est le meurtrier de. vos. enfin. tenta de dire un vieux sorcier embarrassé.  
  
Ce n'est pas que je croie ! C'est que j'en suis sûr ! Le meurtrier de mes parents ? Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est avant tout Voldemort.  
  
Toute l'assistance frémit sauf Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius.  
  
. mais il y a fortement contribué. S'il n'avait pas trahi mes parents, ils ne seraient pas morts, Sirius n'aurait pas passé quatorze ans de sa vie à Azkaban pour rien, tous ces Moldus n'auraient pas été assassinés.  
  
Mais pouvez-vous prouver tout ce que vous avancez, mis à part l'histoire des animagus ?  
  
Oui. En fin de quatrième année à Poudlard. j'ai atterrit auprès de Voldemort (nouveaux tressaillements) à cause d'un portoloin. Même si je savais déjà que c'était Petigrow le coupable, j'en ai vraiment eût la preuve puisque qu'il était à côté de Voldemort et que c'est lui qui l'a aidé à renaître. C'est Petigrow le traître, surtout pas Sirius, ni qui que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Harry avait délibérément omis de dire que c'était avec son propre sang que Voldemort s'était re-matérialisé. Cela aurait fait mauvais genre dans sa plaidoirie et tous se seraient méfiés de lui s'ils avaient sût que le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » avait du sang du « Survivant » dans ses veines, et son témoignage n'aurait pas été retenu.  
  
Ce gamin ment, tout cela est impossible ! s'écria un sorcier de l'assistance.  
  
Avec ses cheveux blonds lustrés, ses yeux gris et ses airs supérieurs, Lucius Malefoy toisait Harry d'un regard mauvais.  
  
Un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, pensa Harry.  
  
Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! C'est Petigrow ! Vous pouvez m'interroger au veritaserum si vous le souhaitez ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ! Tout serait beaucoup plus simple et plus sûr ! Et tout serait allé beaucoup plus vite ! dit-il avec colère.  
  
Mr Potter ! Un peu de calme je vous pris. Mr Malefoy, si vous avez des preuves que Petigrow n'est pas le traître, alors signalez le, sinon, je vous prierais de vous abstenir de tout commentaire.  
  
Malefoy, vexé se rassit mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là ! Il était bien décidé de faire payer à Malefoy tout le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui.  
  
Vous devriez pourtant savoir qui est le réel coupable ! Après tout, vous étiez là quand Voldemort (frissons dans l'assistance) est revenu. Vous vous traîniez même à ses pieds.  
  
Mr Potter, s'écria Fudge alors que tout le monde semblait scandalisé. Mr Malefoy est un membre respectable du ministère. Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Vous rendez-vous bien compte de ce que vous venez de dire ?  
  
Harry regretta alors ses paroles. Et si cela compromettait les preuves de l'innocence de Sirius ?  
  
Laissez-le ! intervint Malefoy, les yeux brillants de haine. Vous savez bien que Potter n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il ne sait pas faire la part des choses. Son imagination débordante lui a sûrement fait croire que j'étais présent pour accueillir Vous-Savez-Qui. Il m'aura confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, Rita Skeeter nous avait bien dit que ce garçon était instable !  
  
Si vous le dîtes, Lucius. Cependant, Mr Potter, sachez que le veritaserum n'est jamais utilisé en justice, sauf pour les cas vraiment extrêmes, si le juge n'arrive pas à se prononcer. Ce ne sont pas des manières très humaines alors nous ne les utilisons pas.  
  
Harry s'abstint de dire que leurs questions n'étaient pas plus humaines que le veritaserum car il ne tenait absolument pas à compromettre les maigres chances que son parrain avait de s'en sortir. Toutefois, il se permit un petit commentaire bien placé et très judicieux.  
  
Il me semble que si Sirius avait été coupable de quoi que ce soit, il ne se serait jamais rendu par deux fois au ministère pour demander un procès légal !  
  
Des murmures approuvèrent Harry.  
  
Bien, coupa Fudge. Alors si quelqu'un est opposé à ce qu'il vient de se dire, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
  
Harry eût une vague envie de sourire : visiblement, Fudge s'était trompé d'événement, mais la situation, plutôt grave, l'en empêcha.  
  
Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? insista Fudge comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de son erreur.  
  
Mais la salle resta plus que silencieuse.  
  
Bon. Je rendrais mon verdict dans une semaine. D'ici là, l'accusé Black sera détenu au ministère. Le procès est clos !  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Coucou tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! ! Vous allez bien ? Bon, ba je suis contente, voilà la chapitre 16, ce qui veut dire que nous approchons de ce fameux chapitre 17 ! ! ! Et oui ! Donc plus que d'habitude j'attend vos review sinon je penserais que vous en voulez pas de mon chapitre 17 ! Je sais que l'ambiance dans ce chapitre n'était pas du tout la même avec le tribunal et tout. et pis le passage avec Rogue pouvait être très différent des autres au point de vue de son comportement avec Harry mais bon. dites- moi tout ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et sinon, vous avez pas cru que j'allais tuer Sirius tout de même ??? Pauv' chéri. j'pourrais pas lui faire ça !  
  
Sinon je suis trop contente, il reste 5 jours avant la sortie de la Chambre des Secrets en France et je suis vénère en même tant car à 50 kilomètres de chez moi, il y a une avant-première dimanche 1 et je peux même pas y aller ! ! ! ! ! ! ! snif. snif. Enfin, ça fait durer le suspens ! Voilà ! Bizou tout le monde !  
  
Et maintenant, les réponses aux review ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais tout d'abord, merci à tous les reviewer, les lecteurs silencieux et enfin tout le monde quoi !  
  
Crystale-arra : Coucou ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ça va ? Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, et tes emails me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci !  
  
Ninimoi : salut ! Bon, ba je crois que tu attendais la suite alors la voici ! Ca t'a plus ? Merci pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Isa : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comme tu peux le voir, la suite est là et la suite (chapitre 17 !) arrivera. prochainement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Dragonwing : kikou ! Coupé au plus mauvais moment ? Ah... c'est fait exprès, histoire d'énerver les lecteurs ! Et apparemment ça a marché ! Et c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à ça que j'avais promis qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle pour Rose et Emma et que c'était logique qu'il reste en vie ! Donc, je n'ai pas osé ne pas tenir ma promesse ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Isly : bijour ! Ahhhhhh tu as eût peur que Sirius soit mort ? Ce chapitre t'a rassuré ? En plus, tu as l'air d'être une fan de Sirius et ce chapitre fait de lui le personnage centrale alors j'espère que tu as apprécié. Sinon, pour ce qui est de la publication du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand ça sera, peut être vendredi ou dimanche prochain. ou la semaine d'après. je sais pas encore ! Et je suis contente que tu me dises que je progresse, ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ! C'est vrai que mes premiers chapitres étaient pas folichons mais je compte bien les arranger plus tard, quand ma fic sera finit. Sinon, pour ton histoire, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé ! Pourrais-tu me dire où je peux la trouver ? C'est vrai que 35 pages c'est long et il y en aura sûrement encore plus, donc je vais peut être diviser ce chapitre en deux parties mais je ne sais pas encore. il faudra que je vois ça quand j'aurais fini de le taper (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder). Voili voilou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! ! !  
  
Sarah : bonjour à toi, fidèle revieweuse ! ! ! ! ! Comment ça va ? Alors, c'était bien HP 2 ? Moi je vais le voir que le 4 décembre alors que j'aurais la possibilité de le voir le 1 si ma mère voulait bien m'emmener, je suis dégoûtée !! Bon, je crois que pour Sirius, ce chapitre t'a rassuré. et t'as appris des choses sur lui. comme le lien avec Rogue par exemple ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, mis à part le fait que Rogue est un horrible crétin tout moche et rabat-joie et que Sirius est tout simplement. PARFAIT ! Et tu avais deviné ! Il s'est bien changé en animagus pour se cacher ! Tu vas pas pleurer, dis ? Je vais finir par croire que je vais te démoraliser si je continue à écrire des choses pareilles ! Et ta dernière question à propos de Sally ! Ahhhh Sally ! Disons qu'elle est Gryffondor ou Serpentard à ses heures et elle N'EST PAS MECHANTE ! J'ai mis ça en gros caractères car c'est très important ! Elle a juste besoin d'attention, c'est tout. Là aussi, on en apprend un tout petit peu plus sur elle dans le chapitre 17 ! Et oui, toujours et encore ce maudit chapitre ! Sinon, ce chapitre t'a plus ? Voilà, à bientôt j'espère et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !  
  
Ryan : Et bien sache que ça me fait très plaisir quand même ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécie ma fic ! ! ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Bon, ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes :  
  
Une review ne coûte rien à celui qui la donne, mais elle apporte tant à celui qui la reçoit !  
  
Je sais, c'est plein de sous-entendus, et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ? Libre à vous de faire ce qu'il vous plaît ensuite, mais merci beaucoup quand même de m'avoir lu !  
  
Et pis sinon, pour le prochain chapitre (le 17, ;-p), l'ambiance sera plus légère que celui-là. Il y aura un événement tragique, le bal de Noël avec plein de surprises, de l'humour (enfin j'espère), des accès de folie de ma part, des cadeaux dont un qui sera plutôt mystérieux. et je ne vous en dit pas plus ! bientôt pour le chapitre 17 (qui s'appellera sûrement : « Quand le voile est levé » mais ce n'est pas sûr) !!!! 


	17. Quand le voile est levé

Chapitre 17 : Quand le voile est levé  
  
  
  
  
  
Depuis le jour de la trahison des Détraqueurs, il n'était pas rare de voir, après la distribution du courrier, des élèves sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle, pleurant de tout leur soûle et l'air complètement affolé. Si bien que chacun, à présent, redoutait l'arrivée des hiboux dans le château. Quand les bruissements d'ailes envahissaient la salle, tous attendaient anxieusement, les yeux au ciel, le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle qui vous annonçait que vous aviez perdu un parent, un frère, une s?ur, un oncle, un cousin, un ami. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et Noël s'annonçait bien morne malgré tous les efforts que les professeurs déployaient pour les tirer de leurs pensées morbides. Ce matin là, Harry fût très surpris de voir autant de hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Et même s'il n'avait aucun membres de sa famille qui risquait quelque chose, il tressaillit en voyant Hedwige déposer une lettre devant lui. Les mains tremblantes, il défit le sceau et découvrit avec soulagement la quatrième édition du Quidditch Magazine. Hermione, quant à elle, reçu comme chaque jour sa Gazette du Sorcier mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, trop affolée par ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Des cris de désespoir raisonnaient de part et d'autre de la salle et des élèves, les larmes aux yeux, sortaient précipitamment pour se réfugier dans leur dortoir. Harry compta plus d'une cinquantaine de malheureux qui venait de voir leur vie brisée et changée à jamais.  
  
Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron, tout aussi affolé.  
  
Jamais autant de monde n'a été informé d'une disparition en une seule journée, remarqua Rose.  
  
Peut être que la Gazette du Sorcier nous en apprendra plus, proposa Hermione en ouvrant son journal d'une main légèrement tremblante.  
  
Elle n'eût pas besoin d'aller bien loin et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en première page.  
  
  
  
Chers sorciers,  
  
Encore une bien triste nouvelle vient bouleverser nos esprits préoccupés et insouciants en cette période de Noël. Hier, en fin d'après- midi, alors que rien ne laissait envisager pareille catastrophe, une armée de mangemorts a transplané sur le chemin de Traverse, bondé de monde, prenant de surprise toutes ces malheureuses personnes. La panique qui suivit cette apparition fût hors du commun. Certains sorciers et sorcières réussirent à se cacher, mais étrangement, très peu pensèrent à transplaner. L'effroi engendra une telle discorde que trente deux sorciers ont été piétinés par la foule terrifiée et sont maintenant hospitalisés à l'hôpital de Londres par les meilleurs médicomages du pays. Bon nombre de témoins sont accueillis dans des pensionnats psychiatriques pour cause d'état de choc. Cent sept victimes sont à déplorer, frappé par le redoutable sortilège de mort, Avada Kedrava. La date du mercredi dix-neuf décembre restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires et deviendra peut être journée nationale dans notre monde magique. Trois minutes de silence sont donc organisées à dix-sept heures cet après-midi même en hommage aux victimes.  
  
Nous demandons aussi à tous les anciens Aurors de bien vouloir se présenter au ministère de la magie. Tous sorciers intéressés eux-aussi par le métier d'Auror, ayant passé leur A.S.P.I.C seront les bienvenus. Bien cordialement,  
  
Marius Spellman,  
  
  
  
Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Quelques Gryffondor étaient partis se réfugier dans leur salle commune ainsi que des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. En revanche, aucuns Serpentard ne semblaient affectés et certains d'entre eux, comme Malefoy, arboraient même un sourire discret. Harry sentit la haine et le dégoût s'emparer de lui. Comment ce crétin pouvait-il être content après une pareille nouvelle ? Il était sûr que son père était présent, encagoulé, sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Vous avez vu Sally ? demanda soudainement Rose.  
  
Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers elle avec inquiétude.  
  
Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
Elle n'a tout de même pas reçue une lettre elle aussi ? dit Hermione.  
  
Les quatre amis restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter avec Sally.  
  
Allons la voir ! proposa finalement Rose.  
  
Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, où ils arrivèrent essoufflé.  
  
Dans le dortoir des filles ! indiqua Hermione hors d'haleine.  
  
En effet, quand ils ouvrirent la porte du dortoir, Sally était assise sur le rebord de son lit, la tête enter les mains. D'où ils étaient, ils entendirent distinctement ses sanglots.  
  
Sally ? Sally, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rose qui était celle qui s'entendait le mieux avec la jeune fille.  
  
Allez-vous-en ! leur répondit-elle doucement entre deux sanglots.  
  
On veut t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, Sally.  
  
Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Je ne mérite pas votre soutient, trancha la jeune fille.  
  
Mais tu es notre amie ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Non, je ne suis pas votre amie ! C'est impossible !  
  
On comprend que la perte d'une personne qui t'est chère t'attriste profondément, mais si tu veux. commença Hermione.  
  
Mais personne n'est mort ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est. c'est bien ça le problème. ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Les quatre amis restèrent stupéfaits par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
Comment ça un problème ? demanda Rose. Ne nous dis pas que tu souhaites la mort d'un des membres de ta famille !  
  
Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ? Je suis monstrueuse.  
  
Ne dis pas ça, dit Harry qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là. Tu ne souhaites pas vraiment cette mort n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Si, je la souhaite plus que tout.  
  
Mais. qui ?  
  
Mon. mon père, lâcha-t-elle froidement.  
  
Mais pourquoi en veux-tu as ton père au point de vouloir le voir mourir ? s'écria Harry.  
  
Là, pour la première fois, Sally releva la tête et regarda Harry et Rose qui s'étaient approchés d'elle, Hermione et Ron avaient préféré rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle fondit littéralement en larmes.  
  
Fichez le camp, je ne veux plus vous voir ! hurla-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas mes amis.  
  
Mais.  
  
Sally se leva avec brusquerie et brandit sa baguette sous le nez de Harry et sa s?ur qui furent horrifiés par une réaction si violente.  
  
Sortez ou vous allez le regretter. Moi aussi je le regretterais sûrement mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire, dit-elle, haletante d'une voix remplie de haine.  
  
SORTEZ !!!!! hurla-t-elle devant l'hésitation des deux jeunes.  
  
Lentement, ils sortirent, à reculons, sans pouvoir détacher leurs regards de Sally qui maintenait sa baguette fermement, sans trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur claque la porte au nez.  
  
Quel caractère ! s'exclama Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais même comme ça elle est jolie.  
  
Hermione lui décocha un regard de travers.  
  
Elle me fiche la frousse des fois, dit-elle.  
  
Pourquoi en veut-elle à ce point à son père ? demanda Harry.  
  
Ils se regardèrent gênés. Tous pensaient la même chose mais aucun n'osait le dire.  
  
Peut être. que son père la. maltraitait, dit Ron timidement.  
  
Rose regarda gravement Hermione qui hocha la tête, comme si elle donnait son accord pour quelque chose.  
  
Les garçons. Hermione et moi l'entendons parfois rêver. Elle parle juste assez pour savoir que son père lui fait du mal et lui fait subir des choses affreuses. Souvent, elle se réveille en sursaut et pleure pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendormir.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ? s'écria Harry.  
  
Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter, et après tout, cela ne nous regarde pas vraiment.  
  
C'est donc pour cela qu'elle a besoin d'attention et qu'elle fait tout pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle.  
  
Nous allons être en retard pour notre cours de sortilèges ! s'exclama Hermione pour couper court à la conversation qui gênait tout le monde.  
  
***  
  
Aujourd'hui, leur annonça le minuscule professeur Flitwick, nous allons apprendre le sortilège « Troverus ». Il consiste à retrouver les objets que l'on a perdus, ce qui est très pratique. Le sortilège opposé est la dissimulation. La formule est tout simplement « dissimularus ». Le geste magique est simple : Vous tracez un demi-cercle à la verticale, comme cela, et vous donnez un coup de baguette vers l'avant tout en prononçant distinctement la formule : « Troparus » pour trouver un objet et « dissimularus » pour le cacher. A votre tour maintenant, vous allez essayer avec les pots en verre disposés sur vos tables. Cachez-le d'abord et retrouvez-le. Tout pot intact à la fin de l'heure donnera un point à votre maison et ceux cassés en enlèveront autant.  
  
Harry mit à peu près un quart pour arriver à faire disparaître son bocal et ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours qu'il réussit à le retrouver. Ce sortilège était beaucoup plus difficile qu'on aurait pût le penser au premier coup d'?il et seul Hermione et Sally réussirent les deux sorts au bout d'un quart d'heure. Ron, lui, le fit disparaître mais ne retrouva pas son pot, ce qui lui valu un point enlevé à Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Seamus qui avait fait exploser le sien dans la première partie de l'opération et la maison cinq moins d'enlevés en plus.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tu nous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, Harry ?  
  
Oui, je dois aller chercher Cho avant.  
  
Harry ?  
  
Oui, Ron ?  
  
Pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir te coiffer alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible ?  
  
Heu. l'espoir fait vivre, non ?  
  
T'inquiète pas, tu es très élégant et très beau comme ça ! le rassura son ami en riant.  
  
Tu crois ?  
  
Bein, j'en sais rien, je suis pas une fille que je sache ! ironisa Ron.  
  
C'est vrai ? dit Harry en marchant dans le jeu de son ami.  
  
En pour, il reçut un Eclair de Feu sur la tête.  
  
Aïe !  
  
Tu l'as mérité !  
  
Oui, poussin ! insista Harry qui savait très bien que Ron détestait tous ces petits surnoms que lui donnait sa mère.  
  
Et arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne pense pas que Cho apprécie les furoncles au milieu de la figure ! le menaça-t-il.  
  
Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ! s'écria Harry.  
  
Tu deviens coquet en plus ! se moqua Ron. L'amour te change, Harry !  
  
Oui et bien tu ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine parce je trouve que ça avance pas beaucoup avec Hermione !  
  
Oh ça va, hein !  
  
Ron avait cessé de rire et s'était assis sur le lit de Harry. Celui-ci le rejoignit.  
  
Tu comptes lui demander ce soir ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Je vais essayer.  
  
Aller, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra ! Après tout, elle a bien voulu aller au bal avec toi ! Et deux fois de suite en plus ! C'est vraiment qu'elle est accro parce que passer deux bals avec toi comme cavalier, ça doit pas toujours être drôle !  
  
Ron se mit à rire et se leva avec détermination.  
  
Tu as raison, Harry, j'ai trop traîné. Ce soir, je passe à l'attaque !  
  
Bonne chance ! lui chuchota Harry avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Un dernier coup d'?il dans le miroir (plutôt satisfaisant) (NdA : Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? ^__^ !) , un peu de parfum et Harry partit vers la tour des Serdaigle en marchant le plus vite possible. Très vite, il se retrouva devant le rideau de velours bleu qui l'avait déjà intrigué la première fois qu'il était venu, au mois d'octobre. Comment un bout de tissu pouvait-il protéger aussi bien la salle commune que le tableau des Gryffondor ou le passage dans le mur des Serpentard ? Un quart d'heure plus tard, Cho n'était toujours pas sortie et Harry, un peu inquiet, se décida à entrer. Mais quand il voulut écarter le rideau pour y pénétrer, le tissu se raidit, si bien que l'entrée était complètement obstruée. Ainsi rigide, il ressemblait à une lourde porte en fer impossible à forcer. Résigné, mais n'abandonnant pas pour autant, Harry se mit à essayer des mots de passe, sachant que cela tiendrait du miracle s'il arrivait à le trouver tant les possibilités étaient diverses.  
  
Pitiponk !  
  
Lupiotte !  
  
Sapin !  
  
Cadeau !  
  
Alohomora !  
  
Le rideau redevint souple à la grande surprise de Harry.  
  
C'était donc si facile que ça ? pensa Harry.  
  
Il fit alors un pas pour entrer mais se heurta à quelque chose de solide.  
  
Aïe ! fit une voix de l'autre côté du rideau.  
  
Surpris, Harry recula un peu et un grand garçon de septième année sortit, l'air menaçant en se massant le torse.  
  
Excuse-moi, dit Harry un peu impressionné par cet élève aux allures peu aimables.  
  
Que fais-tu là toi ? grogna l'élève.  
  
Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter ! Excuse-moi, vraiment, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?  
  
Non, non, ça va, répondit-il.  
  
Que fais-tu là ?  
  
J'attendais Cho et comme elle ne venait pas j'ai voulu entrer et.  
  
. tu as essayé des mots de passe et tu as cru le trouver mais en fait, c'était moi qui sortais !  
  
. voilà, c'est ça ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?  
  
Si ! Elle est dans le dortoir des filles. Viens, je vais t'emmener, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller faire un tour dans ce dortoir ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'?il malicieux.  
  
Incantem ! continua-t-il en s'adressant au rideau.  
  
Pas très compliqué, pensa Harry.  
  
Après toi !  
  
Le garçon releva le rideau qui dévoila une pièce circulaire, plutôt bien éclairée où un doux feu de cheminée crépitait avec des fauteuils vides autour. Tout le monde devait déjà être dans la Grande Salle. Il remarqua que la salle commune ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Gryffondor si ce n'est que tout ce qui était rouge chez ses derniers était bleu chez les Serdaigle. Le garçon l'entraîna dans des escaliers et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte où était gravé « sixième année, fille » dessus.  
  
Il frappa doucement à la porte et ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui venaient de l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y. oh ! Harry ! s'écria Cho qui venait d'ouvrir.  
  
Bonsoir, Cho. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il un peu distrait en regardant par- dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.  
  
Moi oui mais. mon amie Sheenah pas trop. Elle a perdu son frère dans l'accident sur le chemin de Traverse, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.  
  
Oh. je sais que c'est dur mais elle devrait venir au bal, ça lui changerait les idées.  
  
C'est ce que j'essaye de lui dire depuis dix minutes mais elle ne veut rien entendre !  
  
Harry s'approcha alors de Sheenah qui était assise, la tête sur ses genoux, entre les deux lits à baldaquins bleu.  
  
Bonsoir, fit Harry.  
  
La jeune fille releva ses yeux bleu embués de larmes et le regarda intensément comme s'il était une soudaine apparition qu'elle avait attendue depuis des années.  
  
Ha. Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Harry aurait préféré ne pas répondre à la question qui l'agaçait tant mais la jeune fille paraissait gentille et ce n'était pas le moment de la rembarrer pour lui mettre le moral à zéro.  
  
Oui, c'est bien moi.  
  
Harry, dit-elle aussitôt, tu dois m'aider à venger mon frère, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois m'aider à chercher Voldemort et à le tuer !  
  
Généralement, c'est lui qui vient à moi tout seul. Les problèmes savent me trouver. Mais je te promets que quand je me retrouverais face à lui, je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour venger ton frère. Je te le promets.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sheenah se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Tout le monde magique compte sur toi ! Tu es notre seul espoir ! Tu es tellement courageux, tellement brave, tellement.  
  
Oui, et il a aussi une petite amie, intervint Cho, faussement outrée.  
  
Sheenah eût un faible sourire.  
  
Et bien je suis sûre que tu ne connais même pas ta chance, Cho.  
  
Tu viens avec nous au bal ? lui demanda Harry. Ça te changera les idées !  
  
Je veux bien mais je vais avoir une mine affreuse !  
  
Mais non, tu es très jolie, la rassura-t-il sous le regard furieux de Cho qui avait un tempérament plutôt jaloux. Elle ne supportait pas que Harry puisse dire à une autre fille qu'elle était jolie, encore moins à l'une de ses amies.  
  
Bon, vous le dîtes si je vous gêne ! reprocha-t-elle.  
  
Harry aida Sheenah à se releva, se dirigea vers Cho et l'embrassa.  
  
Ah, je préfère ça ! lui dit-elle.  
  
Mais je n'ai pas de cavalier pour ce soir ! fit remarquer Sheenah. J'ai passé tout mon temps dans le dortoir ces derniers jours, si bien que personne ne m'a invité !  
  
Moi je suis libre si tu veux, lui dit le garçon qui avait aidé Harry à entrer. Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?  
  
Harry pensa que le garçon s'était bien empressé de l'inviter et il ne voyait que deux explications possibles à cela. Soit il avait déjà remarqué Sheenah et avait envie de la connaître plus ou alors, il voulait tout simplement pouvoir aller au bal accompagné et n'importe quelle fille aurait fait l'affaire. Mais de la façon dont le garçon regardait la Serdaigle, il pencha plutôt pour la première explication.  
  
Pourquoi pas. j'en serais ravie. ?  
  
Andrew ! dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.  
  
Harry se retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire tant les simagrées du garçon étaient ridicules.  
  
Oh toi évidemment, tu n'as aucun sens de la galanterie ! siffla Cho à côté de lui. Le jour ou tu me feras un baisemain quand nous nous verrons, Serpentard gagnera un match de Quidditch.  
  
Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Harry innocemment.  
  
Ce qui veut dire que ce jour là n'est pas près d'arriver ! s'énerva Cho.  
  
Si les pauvres Serpentard t'entendaient.  
  
Depuis quand les prends-tu en pitié ceux-là ?  
  
Je ne les prends pas en pitié je. oh et puis zut ! Cho, arrête ça, tu veux ?  
  
La jeune fille gloussa et s'accrocha au cou de Harry.  
  
Tu es un amour quand tu commences à t'énerver !  
  
Bon, les deux tourtereaux, on y va à ce bal ? demanda Sheenah.  
  
Tous quatre descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était magnifiquement décorée avec son immense sapin de Noël enguirlandé, ses larges banderoles multicolores où était écrit « Joyeux Noël » en grands caractères, ses faux cadeaux disposés un peu partout dans la salle, et enfin, cette neige qui tombait du faux plafond et fondait à peine touché le sol. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, pour participer au bal et aussi parce que leurs familles les pensaient plus en sécurité au château que chez eux.  
  
Harry, on est là ! lui cria Hermione qui était au bras de Ron. Dumbledore va encore faire une annonce.  
  
Juste à ce moment là, comme s'il l'avait entendu, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la Grande Table d'où tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce que Harry ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis le jour du procès, et peut être même depuis la trahison des Détraqueurs.  
  
Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, bien malheureusement, les attaques de Voldemort (tous frissonnèrent dans la salle sauf quelques-uns uns) se font de plus en plus présentes. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'ouvrir à nouveau le club de duel. Bien évidemment, je ne compte pas vous remettre le professeur Lockart mais je pensais plutôt à - vous me direz ce que vous en pensez - au professeur Lupin !  
  
Des cris de joie fusèrent de partout à cette nouvelle et toute cette folie redoubla lorsque Remus fit son entrée dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant Harry, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'?il. Harry, quant à lui, applaudissait à tout rompre. Le professeur Lupin était de loin son professeur préféré, sans oublier qu'il avait été l'un des meilleurs mais de son père, et il était extrêmement content de le retrouver. D'un geste, Dumbledore fit taire les applaudissements.  
  
Bien, je crois que vu votre enthousiasme, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes d'accord avec mon choix. J'aurais une autre annonce à vous faire plus tard dans la soirée, en attendant, amusez-vous bien !  
  
Coucou, Harry ! fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Rose ! Ça v. ?! Harry ne pût continuer sa phrase tant il était surpris par la personne qui accompagnait sa s?ur.  
  
Bonsoir, Harry, fit le jeune homme qui tenait la jeune fille à son bras.  
  
Cédric !? fit Harry, atterré.  
  
Mais il se ressaisit très vite. Après tout, Cédric était son ami et n'est pas parce qu'il était un fantôme qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une cavalière pour le bal.  
  
Rose, tu ne m'avais pas dit. fit-il en prenant un air malicieux.  
  
Sa s?ur rougit sur la remarque.  
  
Cédric, tu aurais quand même pût me demander la permission avant d'inviter ma s?ur au bal ! fit-il semblant de le gronder.  
  
Je n'ai pas pût résister.  
  
Fait attention quand même, je vous surveille !  
  
Harry ! intervint Rose. Tu as vu avec qui est Sally ?  
  
Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Regarde sur ta gauche !  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit Sally, dans une légère robe de satin noir qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et mettait en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Tout ce noir contrastait étrangement avec le garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris, dans une robe noire elle aussi. Avec son regard froid et son air hautain et prétentieux, c'était Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Avec leurs habits sombres et leurs mines impassibles semblaient tout droit revenus d'un enterrement et contrastaient étrangement avec les autres couples qui arboraient des couleurs vivent et qui s'amusaient comme jamais.  
  
Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien, souffla Ron qui se tenait à côté de Harry. L'autre jour elle lui a dit de la fermer quand il s'en est prit à toi et maintenant, elle va au bal de Noël avec lui ! Je n'en reviens pas.  
  
Peut être qu'elle a voulu se venger de quand nous avons été la voir dans le dortoir ! proposa Hermione. Elle savait que ça ne nous plairait pas du tout si elle y allait avec Malefoy. Comme elle nous avait mis à la porte du dortoir nous n'avons pas cherché à la revoir depuis et peut être qu'elle a voulu nous reprocher notre manque d'attention en allant avec Malefoy au bal.  
  
Tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.  
  
Bein quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
  
Tu ne reprends jamais ta respiration quand tu te lances dans des explications comme ça ? demanda Ron abasourdit.  
  
Les amis se mirent à rire et en oublièrent un peu leur sujet de conversation.  
  
Tout à coup, le bruit des discussions se fit de moins en moins présent et Harry pût entendre quelques coups frappés à la porte. Du coup, plus personne ne parlait et il régnait dans la salle un silence inhabituel.  
  
Entrez ! dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de gaieté.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et Harry se retourna de façon à leur faire face. Un homme maigre, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. Malgré son allure de survivant d'une grande tragédie, son regard était pétillant de joie et un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Harry faillit tomber à la renverse quand il reconnut l'homme qu'avait été son parrain, quatorze ans plus tôt, le même homme que celui qui était sur la photo. ou presque.  
  
Sirius ! hurla-t-il, son cri se répercutant sur les murs de la Grande Salle en l'intensifiant encore.  
  
Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en courant vers son filleul.  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de freiner sa vitesse et attrapa Harry au vol en le serrant dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se revoir. Il se pencha légèrement à l'oreille de Harry murmura ces paroles, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire un secret qu'il devrait être le seul à connaître :  
  
Oh, Harry. Ça y est, je suis réhabilité ! Je suis libre !  
  
Ces mots tintèrent joyeusement dans la tête de Harry « libre », « réhabilité », « libre », « libre », « libre » !!! De soulagement et de joie, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il fit tout pour les cacher. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Il avait déjà versé trop de larmes cette année et cette fois, c'était fini. Il sentit l'étreinte de son parrain se resserrer encore et il enfouit sa tête dans son torse musclé. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Trop tard. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais peu lui importait, le plus important pour lui à cet instant, c'était son parrain, et rien d'autre. Soudain, il sentit une goutte tomber sur son bras : Sirius aussi pleurait. Sans bruit, Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoints. Quand Harry vit que tous les élèves avaient le visage rivé vers eux, il essuya ses larmes discrètement et son parrain desserra son étreinte.  
  
Sirius ! Bienvenue ! lui dit Dumbledore en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.  
  
Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Sirius en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.  
  
Mais son regard errait dans la salle et s'arrêta sur. Rogue. Après une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, il se dirigea vers le professeur des Potions qui le fixait des yeux. Mais étrangement, ce regard n'avait plus cette impression de dégoût qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Tout était calme dans la salle. Arrivé devant lui, Sirius le regarda pendant quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot.  
  
Severus, je. merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, dit-il, un peu gêné et, au grand étonnement de tous, il lui tendit la main.  
  
Rogue resta quelques instant sans réagir avec une expression d'incrédulité. Puis, lentement, il leva sa main et empoigna celle de Sirius.  
  
De rien.  
  
C'était la première fois que les deux frères s'adressaient la parole sans s'insulter au passage. Aux yeux de Harry, c'était un moment inoubliable, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en formaliser.  
  
Puis, Sirius revient vers Harry et le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.  
  
Vous voudriez peut être des retrouvailles un peu plus intimes. Vous pouvez aller dans la petite salle au fond à gauche, intervint Dumbledore.  
  
Comme Hermione, Ron et Cho se tenaient près d'eux, Harry leur demanda s'ils voulaient venir. Ils acquiescèrent timidement et Harry se tourna vers Sally qui était à proximité.  
  
Sally, tu veux venir ?  
  
Non, Harry, je. je ne peux pas, dit-elle doucement en faisant un signe de tête vers Malefoy.   
  
Il se dirigèrent donc tous les cinq vers la salle que Dumbledore leur avait indiquée. Harry fût un peu gêné et blessé de voir les élèves reculer légèrement au passage de son parrain mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il souriait, heureux de cette liberté retrouvée. Il fit un signe de la main à Remus qui riait de voir cette expression de béatitude sur le visage de son ami. Une fois la porte de la petite salle refermée, Harry se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son parrain, mais cette fois, ils riaient, chahutaient comme deux enfants. Leur bonne humeur fût très communicative puisque Ron, Hermione et Cho riaient eux aussi.  
  
Sirius, tu connais déjà Ron et Hermione, dit Harry une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.  
  
Oui ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? leur demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur leurs deux épaules.  
  
Bien, et vous ? demandèrent-ils.  
  
Allons, allons, pas de vouvoiement entre nous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis de mon filleul alors pas de ça ! C'est bien compris. Et au lieu de me demander si je vais bien, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre ensemble au lieu de vous fâcher tout le temps.  
  
Alors que Ron et Hermione devenaient d'une rougeur extrême, Harry, Cho et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Sirius se retourna ensuite vers Cho et lui sourit.  
  
Enchanté.  
  
Je te présente Cho, dit Harry, heu. c'est. c'est ma.  
  
Bonsoir, Cho ! Ravi de te connaître ! lança Sirius amusé de la gêne de son filleul. Tu as très bon goût, Harry, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Les deux amoureux rougirent.  
  
Enchantée, Mr Black, dit la jeune asiatique.  
  
Et ils commencèrent à discuter tous les trois sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione soufflait quelque chose dans l'oreille de Ron. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua.  
  
Où est Ron, demanda Harry qui avait aussitôt remarqué l'absence de son ami.  
  
Partit. voir Ginny, il ne sait pas avec qui elle est et ça l'inquiète.  
  
La conversation repris bon train jusqu'à ce que Ron entre dans la salle après avoir frappé à la porte. Mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleu le suivait. Harry se traita d'idiot intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.  
  
Sirius, je te présente.  
  
Rose, dit Sirius en un murmure étranglé.  
  
Il avait le regard rivé sur la nouvelle arrivante et ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Son visage était ébahi, sa respiration était à présent saccadée et ses yeux brillait intensément. Rose était dans le même état que lui. Visiblement, aucun des deux ne savaient quelle attitude prendre et ils restaient là à se fixer.  
  
Excuse-moi, dit enfin Sirius alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Mais tu ressembles tellement à. Lily. Mais tu as les yeux de James.  
  
Rose esquissa un sourire, avança d'un pas hésitant, puis finalement, se précipita dans les bras de Sirius qui, à présent, ruisselait de larmes. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra avec émotion.  
  
Tout le monde était plus qu'ému par la tendre scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Hermione, elle aussi, pleurait de même que Cho. Ron lui aussi, mais il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître.  
  
Mais. comment ? demanda Sirius complètement déboussolé.  
  
Je crois que tu as encore à apprendre sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir d'Halloween il y a quatorze ans, remarqua Harry.  
  
Mais. Voldemort a pourtant bien. mais Lily. ce n'était prévu que un mois plus tard.  
  
Elle m'a eût avant la date prévue, expliqua Rose, mais personne ne le savait.  
  
Voldemort s'en est aperçu et il a essayé de la tuer, elle aussi, continua Harry.  
  
Mais il n'a pas réussi et quand la maison a été détruite, j'ai été ensevelie par les décombres, mais heureusement, notre berceau m'a protéger, ainsi que Harry, continua sa s?ur.  
  
Ensuite, tu m'as trouvé et Hagrid m'a emmené à Dumbledore pour qu'il me donne aux Dursley. Et quand il a eût terminé de régler tout ça, il est allé à Godric's Hollow avec Remus et Peter.  
  
Et c'est Remus qui m'a trouvé. Peter a voulu me prendre avec lui, sûrement pour me donner à Voldemort mais Dumbledore l'en a empêché ? compléta Rose.  
  
Incroyable ! Cela tient du miracle ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
J'ai donc vécu ici, toutes ces années, cachée et c'est seulement cette année que j'ai réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser aller à l'école en tant qu'élève, et j'ai rencontré Harry.  
  
Mais. si Remus le savait, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Tous se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la raison du silence de Lunard.  
  
Il faudra penser à lui demander, dit Hermione.  
  
Oui, mais pour le moment ne nous occupons pas de cela ! Le principal est que l'on se soit retrouvé et que l'on s'amuse. Je suis si content de savoir que tu vis, Rose. jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Mais au lieu de pleurer comme ça, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous amuser. Bon, que diriez-vous d'aller.  
  
Mais trois petits coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.  
  
Oui ? fit Harry.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Emma en tenue de bal, plus ravissante que jamais.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'une surprise m'attendait ici et je. oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en posant la main devant sa bouche. Sirius !  
  
Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Sirius qui la regardait intensément. Tout à coup, son visage pâlit sérieusement comme s'il venait de voir la mort elle-même et il porta la main à ses longs cheveux.  
  
Je. non, ce n'est pas possible. tu es. tu es. morte. ce n'est pas toi. ce n'est pas possible. ou alors. mais comment ? Non, je suis fou, ça ne se peut pas. et pourtant.  
  
Sirius, c'est moi. murmura la jeune femme, la gorge serrée.  
  
Emma !  
  
Tu. commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui tandis que Sirius s'avançait aussi vers elle.  
  
Mais elle ne pût continuer et il s'arrêtèrent à un pas l'un de l'autre, haletant, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.  
  
C'est si bon de te revoir, dit enfin Sirius en lui prenant la main.  
  
N'y tenant plus, Emma se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés en ce berçant lentement.  
  
Harry regardait ses parrain et marraine. Comme il était bon pour lui de les voir ainsi, de nouveau ensemble après tant d'années de séparation. Quatorze ans étaient passés, mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait en rien été altéré, au contraire. Leur étreinte se mua bientôt en un baiser passionné qui fit se sentir mal à l'aise les cinq adolescents présents.  
  
Hum. bon ba. nous on va y aller ! s'exclama Ron en faisant un regard sous- entendu vers la porte.  
  
Oui, vous nous rejoindrez tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.  
  
Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse des deux fiancés trop occupés par leurs retrouvailles et leur bonheur de se retrouver.  
  
Et voilà ! Maintenant que Sirius est redevenu libre, je n'ai plus aucune chance avec ta marraine, Harry, dit Ron d'une voix faussement triste, une fois que la porte se fût refermée derrière eux.  
  
Les cinq amis s'esclaffèrent. Dans la Grande Salle, les discutions avaient repris et beaucoup d'élèves dansaient sur un air de la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec qui avait été invité par Dumbledore pour animer la soirée.  
  
Harry se sentit entraîné par la bonne humeur de ses camarades et se sentit, pour la première fois lors d'un bal, une réelle envie de danser.  
  
Auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, jolie demoiselle ? demanda- t-il à Cho en parfait gentleman, exagérant sa mimique.  
  
Mais avec plaisir mon jeune ami, lui répondit Cho hilare.  
  
Et sans plus attendre, il l'entraîna sur la piste au rythme endiablé d'une chanson. Jamais il n'avait dansé avec autant d'aise et Cho était ravie. Tous les couples s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour les regarder, envieux, aussi bien les garçons que les filles. Beaucoup parmi elle aurait donné beaucoup pour être à la place de Cho de même que beaucoup de garçons auraient voulu être à la place de Harry. Quant aux deux jeunes, ils n'avaient même pas vu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et continuaient à danser comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, la chanson était rapide et ils furent vite fatigués. Harry demanda alors si elle voulait s'arrêter et elle affirma que oui. Harry aimait cette danse avec elle mais il ne se sentait pas assez proche d'elle et son instinct lui faisait penser qu'ils étaient observés. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et ce fût en entendant des applaudissements qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'école les regardaient, amusé par la démonstration du couple. Harry, il y a quelques jours de cela, aurait été gêné par cette situation, mais il se sentait si heureux par toutes les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient en ce moment qu'il se prêta au jeu et salua ses condisciples, entraînant Cho dans sa bonne humeur.  
  
Une autre musique repris et il purent aller s'asseoir dans un coin à part de la salle afin de ne pas trop être dérangés, Cho sur les genoux de Harry. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien puis orientèrent la conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui allait se dérouler : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Ensuite, au mois de janvier, ce serait Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch par temps de neige, mais il savait que celle qui avait recouvert le château et le stade ne serait pas partie avec le match. Selon Cho, il était préférable que Poufsouffle gagne le match car c'était une équipe plutôt facile à battre que celle des Serpentard. Harry, lui, ne portait aucun avis sur la question puisqu'il avait déjà joué contre les Serpentard et il avait gagné en attrapant le Vif d'or en quinze secondes, un record.  
  
Mais leur conversation fût interrompue par une jeune fille accompagné d'un fantôme qui s'était approchée d'eux.  
  
Harry ?  
  
Oui, Rose ?  
  
Il faudrait que je parle.  
  
D'accord, dit Cho, j'ai compris, je vous laisse !  
  
Oh, non, tu peux rester si tu veux. de toute façon, au point où ça en est, ça n'a plus rien de confidentiel !  
  
?.  
  
C'est à propos de l'opération « Cupidon », dit-elle un souriant à Harry.  
  
Oh.  
  
Et qu'est-ce que c'est l'opération « Cupidon » ? demanda Cho qui n'en avait pas été informée.  
  
Oui, on aimerait bien savoir, dit Cédric qui lui non plus n'était pas au courant.  
  
L'autre jour, j'ai retrouvé Hermione en larmes dans le dortoir. Elle venait de se disputer avec Ron et cela la peinait beaucoup. expliqua Rose.  
  
Hein hein. fit Cho en comprenant vaguement où les deux Potter voulaient en venir.  
  
Et elle m'a avoué qu'elle a un petit. disons plutôt un gros faible pour notre cher Ron, continua-t-elle d'expliquer.  
  
Ahhhhhh..  
  
Et j'en ai aussi parlé à Ron et. il m'a dit comment déjà ? Ah oui ! « du mal à la regarder dans les yeux », « me sens bien quand elle est là », « ne supporte pas quand elle parle avec un autre garçon ». compléta Harry.  
  
Cho s'esclaffa.  
  
C'est tellement évident ! dit-elle. Et toi, Harry, fouineur comme tu es, tu as voulu t'en mêler ! non ?  
  
Tu as tout compris ! Et Rose aussi est dans le coup !  
  
Normal. Tel frère telle s?ur !  
  
En tous cas, ils ont l'air assez. coincés l'un envers l'autre et ça risque de prendre du temps si on les laisse se débrouiller, continua Harry.  
  
Tu peux parler ! lui répliqua Cho en souriant.  
  
Oui, mais nous au moins, ça y est, on y est arrivé ! Ça a mis le temps, je sais, mais quand même !  
  
Oui, mais si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas le jour de ton match, on y serait encore.  
  
Peut être pas, tu n'en sais rien !  
  
Oh, j'ai bien vu ta performance le soir du bal d'Halloween.  
  
Excuse-moi d'avoir découvert que j'avais une s?ur cachée et d'avoir revécu la mort de mes parents ! répliqua Harry mi-amusé, mi-agacé.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai. mais quand même Regarde quand tu m'as demandé d'être ta cavalière pour le bal. tu n'arrivais pas à aligner tes mots.  
  
Et toi, tu t'es pas vu rougir.  
  
Mais il furent interrompu par Rose et Cédric qui étaient pliés en deux à force de rire.  
  
Quoi ? demandèrent les deux jeunes, ce qui fit redoubler les rires du fantôme et de sa cavalière.  
  
Vous me faîtes penser à un vieux couple qui se chicane tout le temps à propos de rien.  
  
A leur tour, Harry et Cho gloussèrent.  
  
Mais vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! compléta Cédric.  
  
Tous furent un peu gênés par cette réplique, surtout Harry.  
  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que Cho et moi étions simplement très bon amis. Et pis. même si c'était le cas, je me serais vengé puisque j'ai invité ta s?ur au bal.  
  
Oui, alors là , tu abuses, plaisanta Harry. Tu aurais pût demander mon consentement !  
  
Ils éclatèrent un nouvelle fois de rire et reprirent tout le sérieux quand Rose commença à reparler de l'opération « Cupidon ».  
  
Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on fasse un petit quelque chose pour nos deux amis. que ça fasse comme un déclic. dit-elle en sautant d'excitation.  
  
Oui, mais que.  
  
Harry fût interrompu par le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la Grande Salle. (NdA : Oui, je sais, c'est pas logique que le silence l'interrompe mais bon. c'est comme ça ! Alors sans commentaires s'il vous plaît ! lol ! Elsa, je te vois te foutre de moi d'ici mais pitié : CHUT ! C'est comme ça et pis c'est tout).  
  
Sirius et Emma venaient de sortirent de la petite salle, main dans la main, heureux comme jamais. Puis, le silence fût tout à coup, le silence fût rompu par des applaudissements qui se transformèrent très vite en déchaînements. De partout dans la salle, on sifflait, frappait dans ses mains, poussait des cris de joie, souriait, criaient des hurlements de victoire. Tous deux avaient encore les larmes aux yeux mais souriaient, heureux de cet accueil plus que chaleureux. Sirius était enfin accepté. Mais Harry, parmi tout ce tumulte, vit l'expression qu'avait prit le professeur Lupin à l'apparition de Sirius et Emma. C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte que Lunard ne savait pas la vérité à propos d'Emma et qu'il la croyait morte jusqu'à ce soir.  
  
Emma ! cria-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme, tourna la tête en direction du cri et un immense sourire fendit son visage. Sans se soucier du monde qui les entouraient, ils se jetèrent dans la bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Emma ! Tu es toujours vivante ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écria Remus.  
  
Et toi, mon vieux Lunard, je suis si contente de te revoir.  
  
Moi aussi, moi aussi.  
  
Leurs retrouvailles étaient tendre elles aussi mais Sirius, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme qui aime embêter son monde s'approcha d'eux et tapa sur l'épaule du maraudeur.  
  
Hum. Remus ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ça va là ? Je vous dérange pas ?  
  
Remus et Emma se mirent à rire de la fausse jalousie de leur ami qui les rejoint aussitôt dans leur hilarité, même s'ils pleuraient en même temps. Pour eux, presque tout était redevenu comme avant. Il manquait juste Lily, James et Peter. beaucoup de monde. A y réfléchir, non, rien ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant. Sirius repris la main d'Emma et réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre Harry. Mais une autre personne lui coupa le passage. C'était Rogue.  
  
Black, une fois de plus, tu as tout ce que j'aurais aimé avoir, dit-il avec animosité en regardant Emma intensément.  
  
Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Severus, arrête ça tout de suite, intervint Emma qui avait peur qu'une bagarre éclate.  
  
Rogue tourna son regard vers Sirius avec une rictus dégoûté et tourna les talons, sans rien dire, et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans oublier de claquer la porte au passage.  
  
Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, se dit Harry.  
  
Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence? demanda Sirius soupçonneux.  
  
Non, mentit Emma. Tu sais bien que Rogue et toi vous vous êtes toujours détestés !  
  
Oui, ce n'est pas nouveau ! renchéri Harry.  
  
Et puis vous savez bien que Rogue est un parfait imbécile alors il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ajouta Ron.  
  
Vous avez raison. Je ne vais pas laisser ce sombre abruti me gâcher la plus belle soirée de ma vie.  
  
  
  
Harry, tu n'oublie pas l'opération « Cupidon » ? demanda Cho au bout d'un moment.  
  
Ah oui. Sirius, je peu te confier Cho ? Je dois aller voir Célestina Moldubec pour mettre une musique spéciale pour Ron et Hermione, dit-il discrètement à son parrain.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains !  
  
Sur ce, Harry se dirigea vers la chanteuse qui terminait sa chanson.  
  
Mrs Moldubec ?  
  
Oui, mon garçon. oh ! Mais. tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer !  
  
Moi de même, répondit-il un peu agacé par l'éternel comportement qu'on s'obstinait à avoir avec lui. Dîtes, j'ai des amis qui auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, vous n'auriez pas une chanson appropriée ? Comme. un slow par exemple !  
  
Mais bien sûr mon garçon, tu es tellement craquant que je ne peux pas te refuser ça ! dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue à la manière des grands-mères avec leurs petits enfants.  
  
Merci ! marmonna Harry en partant précipitamment pour rejoindre Cho.  
  
Aussitôt que la musique eût commencé, Harry entraîna Cho, la prit dans ses bras et ils dansèrent, lentement, au rythme de la musique. Ils étaient si bien, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à tourner sur eux même. Ils allaient juste d'un pied sur l'autre comme pour se bercer. Sirius dansait bien entendu avec Emma, Rose avec Cédric (qui formaient le couple le plus étrange de la soirée), Sheenah, l'amie de Cho, dansait avec Andrew. Harry fût content de voir la première partie de son plan avait marché : Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'étaient pas assez proche l'un de l'autre au goût de Harry. Celui-ci savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Vicky avait encore le temps de face son apparition entre ces deux-là, compromettant toute chance de réussite de l'opération « Cupidon ». Il fallait agir. Lentement, Harry emmena Cho, toujours en dansant, vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
Mise en action du plan B, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Cho.  
  
Parce qu'il y a des plans ? demanda Cho sur le même ton.  
  
Heu. non, on improvise !  
  
Et il continua de se rapprocher de ses deux amis qui dansaient sans se douter de rien. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry percuta Hermione qui tomba droit dans les bras de Ron.  
  
Oups, pardon Herm', dit Harry, l'air de rien, en s'éloignant le plus vite possible.  
  
Excuse-moi, Ron, dit Hermione en entreprenant de se relever.  
  
Mais Ron, au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, la resserra encore plus, gardant Hermione contre son torse.  
  
Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Et il continuèrent de danser ainsi, tellement collés l'un contre l'autre qu'il aurait été impossible de les rapprocher plus, sous les yeux amusés de Harry, Cho, Rose et Cédric qui s'en réjouissaient.  
  
Une seule chose pourtant, vint altérer le bonheur du « Survivant ». Alors qu'il promenait son regard à travers la salle, en observant les couples, son gorge se serra quand il vit Sally dans les bras de Malefoy, la tête contre son torse. Apparemment, celui-ci lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Sally enleva alors sa tête de l'épaule du Serpentard et appuya son front contre celui de Malefoy. Le jeune homme sortit alors une boite de sa poche et l'offrit à la jeune fille qui l'ouvrit aussitôt. Un magnifique bracelet d'argent brillait dan l'écrin et Malefoy, sourire aux lèvres, le prit et lui attacha au poignet en lui murmurant quelque chose. Puis, sous le regard impuissant de Harry, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et. posa sa bouche contre celle Sally. Harry qui jusque là n'avait pût se détacher de la scène, tourna la tête tant cela l'éc?urait. Cho aussi s'en était rendue compte et elle s'arrêta de danser.  
  
Qu'as-tu Harry avec cette fille ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
  
Rien, dit Harry avec franchise. Rien mais elle m'intrigue. L'autre jour elle a insulté Malefoy et là, elle va au bal avec lui et.  
  
Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix.  
  
Je sais, mais elle est si instable !  
  
Tu l'aimes ? demanda Cho brusquement.  
  
QUOI ? Mais bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Harry. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Crois-moi, je ne peux être plus sincère.  
  
Bon, si tu le dis ! Mais sache que je suis plutôt jalouse, lui sourit-elle.  
  
Oh, ça j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure dans ton dortoir avec Sheenah !  
  
Oui, mais je faisais un peu semblant !  
  
C'est vrai ce mensonge ?  
  
. oui, au début je faisais semblant mais à la fin, ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer.  
  
Je comprend mais je me venge de l'année dernière, quand tu étais avec Cédric.  
  
Je ne sortais pas avec, on te l'a déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois !  
  
Je sais, mais je le croyais et j'en ai souffert.  
  
Comme tu es chou ! lui dit-elle, moqueuse et lui pinçant la joue. Tu veux t'arrêter de danser ?  
  
Non, non ! s'empressa-t-il de contester.  
  
Il se sentait si bien, Cho dans ses bras, qu'il aurait voulu que cela ne cesse jamais. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. la musique s'arrêta mais pas Harry et Cho. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le silence se faisait autour d'eux et que toute l'école les regardait sourire aux lèvres sauf, bien sûr, les Serpentard. Ils redescendirent sur Terre grâce aux applaudissements et aux rires de leurs condisciples.  
  
Tu veux venir faire un tour dehors ? demanda Harry à sa cavalière.  
  
Bien sûr, allons-y !  
  
  
  
Ils sortirent donc dans le parc et furent surpris par la fraîcheur de l'air causé par la neige qui était tombée dans la journée. Ils rencontrèrent aussitôt une jeune fille rousse et un garçon blond ; deux personnes que Harry connaissait bien.  
  
Harry ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes gens.  
  
Bonsoir Ginny, Colin, tout se passe bien ?  
  
Oui, ça va.  
  
Je vous présente Cho Chang, ma petite amie. Cho, voici Ginny Weasley, la petite s?ur de Ron et Colin Crivey, ils sont à Gryffondor.  
  
Enchanté ! dit Cho.  
  
Enchanté, Colin l'était aussi mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Ginny qui regardait Cho de travers.  
  
Vous cherchez Ron ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sans adresser la parole à Cho. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le lac. avec Hermione !  
  
Merci Ginny ! dit Harry qui entraîna aussitôt Cho vers le lac.  
  
Toi, dit celle-ci, tu vas encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !  
  
Oui, tu as tout compris.  
  
Très vite, ils atteignirent la berge du lac et repérèrent leurs deux amis. Ils s'approchèrent, doucement, sans bruit et Cho fit apparaître un buisson pour qu'ils se cachent, sortilège qu'elle avait appris cette année en cours d'enchantements. Le seul inconvénient était que dans ce buisson, il n'y avait qu'un seul trou, plutôt étroit, pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.  
  
Oui, je suis vraiment contente pour lui, dit Hermione.  
  
C'est vrai que jamais il n'aurait pût imaginer cela.  
  
Et nous non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
Rose a aussi de la chance de l'avoir retrouvé.  
  
Elle est tellement gentille. Qu'est-ce que tu a ressentit, toi, le soir du bal d'Halloween quand on a appris pour Rose et Harry ?  
  
Harry tendit l'oreille, la conversation le concernait.  
  
Je. je ne saurais pas dire. J'étais vraiment contente pour Harry, de plus, je m'entend vraiment bien avec Rose, elle est adorable. Mais je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de penser que rien ne serait jamais comme avant, qu'il aurait moins de temps à nous consacrer. Tu comprends ?  
  
Oui, moi c'est pareil. Mais il faut dire qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien entre Rose, Cho, Sirius, Emma et nous. C'est vrai qu'on le voit un peu moins souvent mais j'aurais pensé que ce serait pire.  
  
Peut être que c'est normal, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. J'espère qu'il va très vite retrouver ses repères et qu'on le verra plus souvent, raisonna Hermione.  
  
Tu as raison, 'Mione.  
  
Et que penses-tu de Rose et Cédric ?  
  
Ils ont une chance, non ?  
  
C'est Harry qui va faire une drôle de tête. Je crois que Cédric éprouve plus qu'une simple amitié pour sa s?ur, dit Hermione.  
  
C'est sûr, mais tu crois que c'est réciproque ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, mais Cédric et si gentil que ça pourrait bien le devenir.  
  
Et pourquoi Harry ferait une drôle de tête ?  
  
Parce que ça ferait la deuxième fille à qui il tient que Cédric lui prendrait !  
  
Ils rirent à cette remarque mais Harry, derrière son buisson se renfrogna silencieusement.  
  
Tu crois aux étoiles ? demanda Hermione tout à coup.  
  
Hein ? s'étonna Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione parlait de ça.  
  
Oui, les étoiles. Moi, je crois que chacune rassemble l'âme de deux personnes qui se sont aimées sur Terre et que plus leur amour était grand, plus leur étoile brille.  
  
Et dire que Trelawney te trouvait terre à terre ! remarqua Ron.  
  
Tu y crois, toi ? redemanda Hermione sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami.  
  
Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.  
  
Harry sentit Cho rire doucement à côté de lui. Il l'interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique et murmura une formule en direction du ciel. Aussitôt, à côté de l'étoile polaire deux prénom se mirent à briller : Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ça alors ! s'écria Ron. Nos noms sont sur l'étoile qui brille le plus !  
  
L'étoile polaire, Ron, l'étoile polaire.  
  
Appelle la comme tu veux, mais nos noms brillent dessus. Tu crois que c'est un présage ?  
  
Harry étouffa un rire devant la naïveté de son ami et fit un clin d'?il à Cho pour la féliciter de cette idée.  
  
Je. je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione.  
  
Tu sais, 'Mione, je suis content d'avoir une vraie discussion avec toi, ça ne nous arrive pas souvent, avoua le rouquin.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, admit Hermione, moi aussi je suis heureuse. Et puis, ça change de nos chamailleries !  
  
***  
  
Cho, qui jusque là observait la scène par le trou du buisson fût poussée doucement par Harry qui voulait, lui aussi, voir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Non, je veux voir moi aussi, ça commence à devenir un intéressant ! protesta la jeune fille en le repoussant un peu.  
  
Non, tu as vu longtemps, maintenant, c'est mon tour, dit Harry en la poussant une nouvelle fois.  
  
***  
  
Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu t'intéressait à Harry.  
  
C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Oui, mais j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas réagis quand il nous a dit l'année dernière qu'il voulait sortir avec Cho, alors je me suis dit que je m'étais trompé.  
  
Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais aimé Harry plus qu'un meilleur ami.  
  
Et Vicky. je veux dire, Victor. tu l'aimes ?  
  
***  
  
Cho, tu abuses, pousse-toi je ne vais rien voir ! En plus, ça devient vraiment intéressant !  
  
Non, c'est moi qui ai fait apparaître ce buisson alors j'ai le droit de regarder à travers quand je veux.  
  
Tu l'aurais pas fait apparaître, on aurait pût voir tous les deux !  
  
Oui, mais Ron et Hermione nous auraient repérés.  
  
Harry poussa sa petite amie au lieu de répondre et observa ses amis.  
  
***  
  
Il n'y a jamais rien eût entre Victor et moi. Je suis allée le voir cet été, c'est vrai, mais c'était juste en ami, même si lui espérait plus.  
  
Il t'a embrassé ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
Mais bien sûr que non ! Il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour rester très bon ami, c'est tout.  
  
Oh. fit simplement Ron. Alors tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Qui c'est ?  
  
***  
  
Une vraie bataille avait commencé entre les deux amoureux et Cho venait de reconquérir sa place en jetant à Harry un sort de repoussement qui, dès qu'il approchait son ?il du point d'observation, le renvoyait en arrière, l'empêchant ainsi de regarder ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Tu triches Cho, tu as une année de plus que moi et tu connais plus de truc !  
  
Ça fait partie de la vie, Lapin. ironisa Cho.  
  
Tu parles d'un surnom ! « Finite incantem », dit Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, le charme de Cho cessa et il allongea la jeune fille dans l'herbe enneigée du parc, en l'immobilisant avec son corps, pour pouvoir regarder la scène à la place qu'elle venait de libérer.  
  
Là c'est toi qui triches, tu es plus grand et plus fort que moi, Harry.  
  
Ça fait partie de la vie, Sucre d'orge.  
  
Cho gloussa en entendant le surnom qui venait de lui être attribué.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Harry, tu préfères « mon petit Veracrasse » ou peut être « mon petit Scrout à Pétard » ?  
  
Non, non, Sucre d'orge ça me convient parfaitement !  
  
Bien sûr, toute leur conversation se faisait « silencieusement » pour ne pas être découvert par Ron et Hermione mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait non loin d'eux.  
  
***  
  
C'est. non, Ron, tu vas te moquer de moi.  
  
Vas-y dis ! l'incita Ron.  
  
Non.  
  
Bon, alors tu veux savoir qui j'aime, moi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
***  
  
Il va lui dire, il va lui dire ! murmura Harry à Cho.  
  
Quoi ?! Mais pousse-toi un peu que je voie ! Je ne veux pas louper ça !  
  
Non, Sucre d'orge, c'est moi qui.  
  
Mais Sucre d'orge ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin et reprit position au point d'observation.  
  
***  
  
Oui, bien sûr que je veux savoir, répondit Hermione.  
  
Mais Ron, au lieu de lui répondre la regarda plusieurs secondes, sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
***  
  
Aller, Cho, laisse-moi voir ! Pousse-toi !  
  
Harry poussa Cho mais il y alla tellement fort que la jeune fille fût couchée sur l'herbe, sous Harry, qui était écroulé de rire. La neige commença à tomber, venant s'ajouter à celle déjà accumulée au sol.  
  
***  
  
Lentement, Ron approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, pencha la tête et.  
  
***  
  
Aïe !  
  
Oups, désolée, Cho, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.  
  
Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire qu'ils eurent du mal à contrôler. Tellement de mal que Cho laissa échapper un bref gloussement.  
  
***  
  
Ron s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de la bouche d'Hermione et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Hermione en fit de même.  
  
Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Oui, je crois que ça venait du buisson, là-bas.  
  
***  
  
Harry, arrête ça, nous allons tout louper à cause de toi ! s'exclama Cho entre deux gloussement.  
  
Tant pis ! dit Harry qui ne cessa pas de mordiller l'oreille de Sucre d'orge.  
  
Tu es complètement fou, Lapin !  
  
Fou de toi !  
  
*** Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose ? Peut être que nous avons rêvé !  
  
Non, je ne pense pas. Et puis, je ne rappelle pas de ce buisson en plein parc, ça me paraît louche tout ça ! répliqua Ron.  
  
***  
  
Harry, arrête, à non, pas ça ! Pas de bisous dans le cou ! Ça me donne la chair de poule ! En plus tu m'étouffes !  
  
Dis tout de suite que je suis lourd !  
  
Non, mais tu es quand même plus grand et plus costaud que moi !  
  
***  
  
Tu es prête ?  
  
Prête.  
  
Alors à trois. Un. Deux. TROIS !  
  
***  
  
Harry entendit un bruit et les branches du buisson qui les isolaient s'écartèrent laissant apparaître.  
  
Ron !  
  
Harry !  
  
Hermione !  
  
Cho !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demandèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.  
  
On. heu. se promenait dans le parc ! répondirent Hermione et Cho qu'une même voix.  
  
Une grand silence suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire.  
  
Drôle de façon de se promener ! remarqua Ron en observant Harry qui était toujours allongé sur Cho (complètement décoiffée) en lui retenant les bras, leur vêtements en désordre et les cheveux pleins de neige.  
  
Heu. on. c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! bredouilla Harry qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.  
  
A oui ? Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de laisser Cho respirer et te remettre les vêtements en ordre !  
  
Harry regarda sa robe de bal et vit en effet qu'elle était mise complètement de travers et que celle de Cho aussi. Hermione riait toujours alors que Cho était rouge de honte mais, curieusement, riait en même temps. Quant à Harry, il était en colère pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air pour ses amis et la deuxième, c'est qu'il aurait aimé que ce moment en tête à tête avec Cho dure un peu plus longtemps.  
  
Et si nous rentrions ? proposa Hermione au bout d'un moment. Il fait froid et je suis sûre que c'est plus intéressant à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry aida Cho à se relever et à enlever toute la neige qui s'était mise sur sa robe. Ils partirent ensemble, ou presque puisque Ron et Hermione étaient devant, très proche l'un de l'autre au grand plaisir de Harry et Cho qui, écroulés de rire, étaient restés en arrière. En se rapprochant du château, il virent, près des escaliers extérieurs, une grande fumée blanche qui se tenait près d'une belle jeune fille.  
  
Rose ! remarqua Harry.  
  
Et Cédric, ajouta Cho.  
  
Ça à l'air de bien marcher entre eux ! dit Ron.  
  
Aussitôt, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Mione ? A oui. oups. je voulait dire, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, il vont devenir de bons amis ! Mais juste de bons amis, rassure-toi Harry ! Harry ?  
  
Il sort avec ma s?ur !!!!!!!!??????  
  
Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et pis non, il ne sort pas avec ta s?ur, pas encore ! Aïe ! Hermione, arrête de me frapper !  
  
Tu es incapable de tenir ta langue toi ! le sermonna la jeune fille.  
  
Bon, calme-toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? intervint Cho.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Il y a juste que ma s?ur se fait draguer par un. par un.  
  
Fantôme ? proposa Cho en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
  
Si, tu voulais le dire ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si elle sort avec Cédric ? C'est sa vie, non ? Et je crois que Cédric à le droit au bonheur lui aussi !  
  
Mais Cho, c'est ma s?ur !  
  
Et alors ? Tu sais quoi, Harry James Potter ? Tu es jaloux ! Jaloux parce que tu craints qu'elle passe tout son temps avec Cédric et te laisse tomber ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se partage entre vous deux ! Mais aussi tu n'as jamais vraiment digéré le fait que Cédric m'ai invité au bal avant toi et que j'y sois allé avec lui !  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Les dernières paroles de Cho l'avaient blessées au plus haut point. Mai le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était jaloux de Cédric.  
  
En colère, Cho tourna les talons et rentra au château, d'un pas décidé, sans ajouter le moindre mot.  
  
Elle a raison, Harry, dit Hermione, eux aussi ils ont le droit d'être heureux ! Tu es trop possessif.  
  
Et de même que Cho, elle se mit en route pour le château. Ron se contenta de se pincer les lèvres et de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance et suivit Hermione, laissant Harry seul.  
  
La tête baissée, les yeux fermés les mains crispées, Harry resta un temps indéfini sous la neige qui tombait de plus en plus drue à réfléchir pour faire le point. Oui, il reconnaissait que Cédric, même s'il était un fantôme, avait le droit au bonheur, il le méritait plus que tout. Rose, de même, avait sa part de malheurs et un peu d'amour lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à l'admettre ? Il s'était tellement attaché à elle en si peu de temps ! Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait appris quel lien les unissait et depuis, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre la partager avec un autre.  
  
Le froid commençait à le transpercer et la neige avait mouillé sa robe. Grelottant, il releva la tête dans la vague idée de rentrer au château. Plus loin, près des marches, un masse informe de fumée blanche et une belle jeune fille s'embrassaient. Machinalement, la gorge nouée, il se mit en marche et, au bout d'un moment, commença à gravir les marches du perron.  
  
Harry ? lui fit la jeune fille.  
  
La porte du hall claqua et Harry se rendit dans la salle commune. Sa s?ur l'avait appelée. Et alors ? Elle l'avait trahis en quelque sorte. Il avait du mal à accuser le coup, mais dans quelques jours ça ira mieux, et il pourra lui parler et peut être même lui pardonner. Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Mélancolique, il s'assit par terre à l'écart des autres dans un coin. Mais très vite, il fût repéré par son parrain et Emma.  
  
Alors Harry, tu t'amuses bien ce soir ? demanda Patmol en lui tapant sur l'épaule, éclatant de bonheur.  
  
Ouais, super ! répondit son filleul d'une voix morne.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Emma plus raisonnable que son fiancé.  
  
Cho t'a laissé tombé ? se moqua Patmol.  
  
Sirius ! gronda Emma. Va voir ailleurs pendant que je parle à Harry.  
  
Tu vois, filleul, quatorze ans plus tard, elle est toujours aussi folle de moi et ne veut plus me lâcher ! ironisa Sirius en s'éloignant.  
  
Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Rien, dit-il tout en pensant le contraire.  
  
Emma le regarda intensément dans les yeux et son visage s'éclaira.  
  
Tu es très heureux avec Cho, non ?  
  
Bien sûr !  
  
Alors pourquoi ta s?ur n'aurait pas le bonheur de vivre la même chose que toi ?  
  
. parce que.  
  
C'est un fantôme, et après ? Nous sommes tous différents ! Je croyais que Cédric était ton ami !  
  
Il l'est.  
  
Il ne mérite pas d'être heureux, lui qui a tant souffert ? Et ta s?ur, elle a eût un parcours horrible elle aussi. Au contraire, peut être que cela va renforcer votre complicité, avec Cédric aussi. Sois content pour eux. Tu sais, j'ai plusieurs fois parlé avec Rose.  
  
C'est vrai ?  
  
Oui, et elle tient tellement à toi qu'elle serait capable de s'interdire le bonheur qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Cédric de peur que tu lui en veuilles. Alors pense un peu à elle. D'accord ?  
  
Tu as raison. Je suis idiot. Je lui parlerais ce soir mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien trouver Cho, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Je les ai vu tout à l'heure à l'autre bout de ma salle. Ils avaient l'air furieux contre toi, surtout Cho. Je serais toi, j'irais vite la voir !  
  
Merci ! la dit-il en se levant. Au fait, Emma !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Comment as-tu deviné ce qui me tracassait ?  
  
Oh. mon instinct de marraine qui revient à la charge je suppose.  
  
Mais elle ne pût continuer car Sirius la souleva en la prenant dans ses bras et l'emmena danser sur la piste.  
  
Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers ses amis mais Cho n'y était pas.  
  
Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'avais tord, Emma me l'a fait comprendre.  
  
C'est bien, Harry, approuva Hermione, mais il va falloir que tu expliques ça à Cho.  
  
Où est-elle ?  
  
Elle est partie, je pense qu'elle reviendra en fin de soirée. En attendant, tu ferais bien de t'amuser, dit Ron.  
  
Non je vais la chercher !  
  
Elle nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu la retrouve, elle reviendra plus tard.  
  
Bon. d'accord, si elle y tient... Mais si elle ne vient pas avant la fin, j'irais la chercher.  
  
Il essaya d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et de danser un peu avec Ginny qui s'était proposé pour être sa cavalière le temps d'une danse (et il fallait dire que la jeune fille était plutôt heureuse, même si Colin n'était pas vraiment content de cette situation).  
  
Le bal touchait presque à sa fin quand le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place à un silence de plomb. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tous ses camarades avaient les yeux rivés sur le faux plafond. A son tour, il leva les yeux et un hibou Grand Duc virevoltait dans la salle avec une lettre noire dans le bac. Sally poussa un cri d'horreur et quelques élèves suivirent son exemple. L'oiseau descendit en décrivant des cercles au-dessus des élèves intrigués tel un rapace ayant repéré une proie. Au grand étonnement de celui-ci, me hibou s'arrêta devant Harry et laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur le sol avant de partir à tir d'aile. Harry se baissa pour ramasser la lettre et la retourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Alors ça y était, il avait reçu l'une de ces fameuses lettres qui vous annoncent la disparition d'un être cher. Mais qui ? Emma était là, Sirius aussi, Rose. était sûrement dehors avec Cédric. d'un coup d'?il rapide il parcouru la seule et se sentit immensément soulagé quand il vit sa s?ur à côté de Cédric qui le regardait étrangement, comme si cette lettre l'intriguait elle aussi, elle semblait avoir peur. Mais qui ? N'y tenant plus, il commença à l'ouvrir, mais aussitôt, une fumée blanche et verte commença à s'en échapper. Surpris, il lâcha l'enveloppe mais celle-ci resta à flotter dans les airs.  
  
Harry Potter, fit soudain une voix glacée. Tu t'amuses bien à cette soirée ? Je l'espère pour toi. car c'est le dernier Noël de te courte et misérable vie. Ta cicatrice ta brûle ? C'est normal, je ne suis pas si loin. Peut être même plus près que tu ne le penses. en quelques sortes. Crois-moi, Potter, cette année, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Pendant que j'y pense, tu transmettras mes amitiés à Cédric !  
  
La remarque mit Harry en fureur mais la douleur que lui causait sa cicatrice était bien trop intense pour qu'il puisse protester.  
  
Et tes amis aussi, fais bien attention à eux, on ne sait jamais ! Un malheur et si vite arrivé. Bonjour à ta petite amie, Potter, Cho Chang, c'est ça ? Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un programme très chargé en ce moment. Comment as-tu trouvé ma petite fête sur le chemin de Traverse l'autre jour ? Epatant, n'est-ce pas ? A bientôt, Potter, et prend garde à toi. et à tes amis ! Lord Voldemort.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, tous tressaillirent. Certains même s'évanouirent. La lettre prit feu et retomba un petit tas de cendres à ses pieds. Harry avait le c?ur qui battait la chamade et sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours. Tous paraissaient stupéfiés et même Malefoy avait perdu son air goguenard.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Coucou !!!!!!! Alors, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va impeccable, je suis contente, ce chapitre 17 est enfin mis sur ff.net donc voilà ! Il est long ce chapitre ! Le plus long que j'ai fais jusqu'ici : 58 pages sur word en sautant les espaces pour pas que ça fasse tout collé sur ff.net ! O__O ! Et dire que pour les premier chapitre j'avais du mal à leur faire dépasser 6 pages ! mdr ! Mais c'est que je deviens bavarde on dirait ! Enfin bref, tout ça c'est du détail, passons à l'essentiel ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Personnellement, c'est celui que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire avec le 10 et le 14 (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) ! Et pis je suis contente car il y a de nouveau reviewer très simpas, des reviewer fidèle qui mettent des review qui me touchent vraiment bocou !!!!!! Tout pour être heureuse ma parole ! Enfin bon, pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais bien connaître toutes vos impressions. ce qui vous a plus, ce qui vous a déplu, ce que vous trouvez bien ou nul. je veux TOUT savoir ! lol ! Non, peut être pas quand même car je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre (en bien ou en mal) donc ça risquerait d'être long.  
  
Bon, sinon je suis encore plus contente parce que j'ai ENFIN vu Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets et c'était trop trop génial ! (je sais, vous vous en foutez mais j'ai envie d'être communicative ce soir et pis c'est vendredi soir, je suis fatigué alors faut pas trop se poser de questions) ! Donc j'aimerais savoir quels sont les passages que vous avez préférés dans le film ou ceux que vous n'avez pas aimé ! Personnellement, j'ai trop adoré. la majorité du film et même les petites séquences rajoutées par Colombus était bien car elles étaient drôle ! J'ai trouvé l'acteur qui joue Lockart trop trop bon (flegme de chercher comment s'écrit son nom d'acteur) ! ! ! Vraiment trop drôle ! Sinon j'ai été « déçue » parce qu'il n'y avait pas la scène de la St Valentin (qui est trop drôle je trouve tant elle reflète la niaiserie de Lockart, la scène chez Barjo et Beurk et plein de petites choses comme ça mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pas pût tout mettre ! Par contre, je n'ai pas trop aimé le passage à la fin où Hagrid se fait applaudir par tout le monde car je l'ai trouvé bizarre en plus que c'est une scène rajoutée ! Mais c'était bien quand même car émouvant ! Et sinon les acteurs se sont trop améliorés et ils jouent super bien ! C'est un régal de les regarder ! Par contre au début ça fait bizarre les voix françaises qu'ils leur on mis mais on s'y habitue ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai ADORÉ ! (et adoré est un bien faible mot) ! Enfin voilà j'aimerais bien connaître vos impressions à vous !  
  
Bon, maintenant, passons au remerciements pour les reviews !!!!!!  
  
Crystal_arra : Coucou ! Et bein oui, il est là, comme je te l'avais dit ! Vraiment un gros super méga merci à toi car tu m'encourages toujours autant et c'est super !!! Et pis encore et toujours merci pour ton vote pour ma fic ! Et sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût au moins autant que les autres ! Voilà, gros merci à toâ ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Didji :lol ! Ta raison de vivre ! J'était morte de rire devant mon ordinateur quand j'a lu ça ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu fort là ! lol ! Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même que tu te sois manifesté, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et pis la suite comme tu peux le voir elle est là et la suite de la suite arrivera peut être la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !  
  
Ryan : coucou ! La suite ? Et bien elle est là ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Dragonwing : Le 16 était long ? Lol ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dût penser de celui-là alors ! Ah quelques lignes de plus, quelques lignes de plus. et oui mais il peut passer des choses en quelques lignes de plus ! Oui c'était totalement impensable que je les mette ces quelques lignes de plus ! Un peu de suspens ça fait pas de mal ! Même si la plupart des lecteurs de doutaient de la réponse !J'aime beaucoup le « tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie » car c'est bien vrai ! La preuve : Harry est jaloux ! Bouhhhhhh ! Et pis Rogue doit bien avoir un semblant d'humanité quelque part tout de même ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Fudge est bête de pas croire Harry à propos de Malefoy senior ! Alala. je te jure, celui-là ! Il est tant qu'il se bouge les fesses si il veut rester ministre de la Magie ! D'ailleurs, je serais prête à parier qu'il ne va pas à rester longtemps dans les livres de JKR ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Sally ! Pour sûr qu'elle a quelque chose qui va pas ! Mais comme tu l'as dit : « tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie » ! Mon nombre de review ! Contente ? Tu plaisantes là ? Contente ?! Complètement heureuse, comblée. toute folle ! 51 ! C'est pas mal 51 ! Et pis je te remercie beaucoup pour ta fidélité aussi, c'est très touchant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review !!!!!  
  
Mystikal : Salut ! Sirius réhabilité ? C'est bizarre tout de même. tout le monde veut savoir ça ! C'est pas important pourtant ! Non ? (là je suis sûre que si le club des FDS (Folle De Sirius) débarque je vais me faire massacrer) ! Merci pour cette review très encourageante !  
  
Pheniamon : lol ! Et bien je crois que tu avais envie d'avoir ma suite alors je me suis dit que j'allais la mettre pour éviter que tu me tues. j'ai bien fait ?  
  
Juliepotter : Très bien écrit ? Excellent chapitre ? Tu trouves ? Je pensais qu'il y avait des choses un peu bizarre dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chapitre là ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup ça motive pour continuer ! Bizou !  
  
Isly : Kikou ! Ca va ? Et si, c'est bien Lily, Emeraude ! Tu veux que Fudge se serve de son cerveaux pour une fois ? Il a un cerveaux lui ? O__O ! Savais pas ! On en apprend tous les jours ma parole ! lol ! Ah, fan de Sirius et des maraudeurs ? Franchement, il faudrait vraiment faire un club parce que déjà on est deux. J'en connais une dizaine d'autre et je pense qu'on est loin, mais alors vraiment très loin d'être les seules ! (et c'est compréhensible après tout !) Et pis pour Peter, moi aussi je le déteste : encore un autre club à créer ! Je crois qu'ils y aurait encore plus d'adhérents car on dirait que personne l'aime celui-là ! Mais si quelqu'un l'aime bien, qu'il se manifeste bon sang : le « pauvre » (tout est relatif bien sûr !) Peter doit se sentir vraiment très mal aimé ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pis pour ta potterfiction j'ai voulu y aller au CDI du lycée, j'ai commencé à la lire et j'ai un copain qui est venu me faire ch*** si bien que j'ai été obligé de m'arrêter parce qu'il m'empêchait de me concentrer mais dès que je peux j'y cours ! Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !  
  
Isly Tania Potter : Salut !!! je suis toute rouge là ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu adore mon histoire ! Ca me fait plaisir tu peux pas savoir ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! Le prochain risque d'être un peu plus long à venir par contre. Sinon. Drago et Rose ???!!! Bein pour te répondre, Drago aimait Rose quand elle était à Serpentard mais maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est la s?ur de Harry et qu'elle est à Gryffondor il. essaye de l'oublier (mais ce n'est pas facile pour lui car ses sentiments sont sincères !) Mais comme tu as pût le voir dans ce chapitre, Drago est avec Sally et Rose avec Cédric. Et pis Drago lui a fait subir trop de chose pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer (j'en parle un peu dans le chapitre 14 quand les 4 amis lisent le journal de Malefoy) donc : non, il n'y a pas anguille sous roche. J'en reviens pas là ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je répond clairement à une question ! O__O ! lol, profites-en bien parce que ça ne se reproduira peut être plus ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements c'est super !  
  
Fran-fran : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup pour les super compliments ça m'encourage beaucoup ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
Bon et bien sûr ce, je vais vous laisser car je bavarde, je bavarde. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lus (ça se dit ça au moins ?), et pis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !  
  
AH ! Tu as eût peur Sarah, non ? Mais non je ne t'avais pas oublié, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? ^__^ ! Non mais tout de même ! Comment oublier ma super revieweuse en chef ? lol ! J'avais juste envie de t'embêter un peu ;- p ! Et pis waouhhhhhhhh elle était longue ta review ! La plus longue que j'ai reçu pour le moment et j'adore vraiment ça ! Alors je vais essayer de faire une réponse à la hauteur de la review ! Quoi te dire de plus après cette super review si ce n'est que j'ai le c?ur tout chaud ? J'étais morte de rire pour « super metteuse de chapitre géniaux » ! Et moi aussi je l'ai vu maintenant HP et la Chambre des Secrets et je suis toute folle aussi ! Et en plus en VO ça devait être génial ! 1h30 avant ????!!! Ca m'étonne pas qu'il y avait personne ! Nous on y est allé 45 minutes avant, il y avait quelques personnes mais pas trop trop alors on est passé assez vite ! Lockart je l'ai vraiment adoré aussi et c'est vrai qu'il est super drôle et Ron aussi je trouve ! Ils jouent trop bien leurs rôle, de même que tous les acteurs (Dan aussi, je bavait presque devant l'écran, lol !) Et oui, tu avais deviné pour Sirius lol et j'aurais pas voulu le tuer quand même ! Pour la mère du rat ? Ouais, je me suis dit qu'après tout, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait procréé cette horreur alors j'ai voulu l'introduire dans mon histoire ! Par contre, j'aime pas comment elle traite Sirius mais bon. après tout, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça alors je vois pas pourquoi je me plaints ! Pour Sirius et bein oui tu vois qu'il est libéré ! Comment ça t'aime pas mes fins de chapitres ? Moi j'aime bien mes fin de chapitre, j'adore laisser le lecteur sur sa fin ! lol ! Sadique ? Oui, oui j sais, on me l'a déjà dit ! (Tu vois Ines, moi aussi j'ai une bonne réputation ! lol !) Waouhhhhhhhhhhh ça te fait cet effet là quand je mes des nouveaux chapitres ? Alors, que s'est-il passé quand tu as vu que le 17 étai arrivé (juste par curiosité de savoir) ? Et pis non, je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était libre ou pas parce que j'ai eût tout à coup un crampe dans les doigts alors je me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et qu'après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment important donc le lecteur pouvait bien attendre ! Là, je vais vraiment me faire lyncher par les FDS (Folle De Sirius) ! ^__^ ! Ah, ah ! Rogue et Sirius demi-frère ? Et oui ! Ca m'ai venu en cours de route, comme ça. comme une envie de. parler ? @__^ ! Ouais, avec Emma, Rogue c'est un vrai salaud, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Et pis pour Harry. bein il fait ce qu'il peut mais c'est pas toujours facile ! Et pis fallait bien qu'il défende Sirius parce que déjà qu'il était pas trop dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore à cause de l'histoire avec Emma. fallait bien qu'il se rachète ! Mais non tu n'es pas une débile profonde ! Tout le monde n'y avait pas pensé pour Emeraude ! Les avis étaient partagés : soit Lily, soit Emma ! Alors c'est normal que tu es crus que c'était Emma !!! Sally, c'est qui ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir ça ? Et bein je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre sinon ça casse tout le suspens et pis tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça ! Et oui, ingrate comme tu dis ! Mais je te suis très reconnaissante de cette super longue review que j'a vraiment plus qu'adoré ! J'espère que la réponse te convient (un peu plus d'une page sur word : rien que pour toi !) Voilà voilà ! Encore merci pour cette review et à bientôt j'espère ! Bizous !!!  
  
  
  
Petit message perso pour le club des loleuses : Bon, et bein je sais pas si vous lisez ma fic, Ines oui, mais je pense pas pour les autres : et bein je vous adore et c'est super la conversation à 4 sur msn alors j'espère que ça va recommencer très bientôt ! Et pis c'était super bien l'autre soir, et vous êtes super sympa ! Ines, j'adore ta façon de présenter deux personnes ! j'étais mdr ! Et je voulais te dire aussi (je ne sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit dans un review) : mais pour la bataille de boules de neige, elle était déjà écrite depuis un bout de temps quand j'ai lu ton chapitre où il y en a une donc ce n'est pas du plagia, ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà ! Gros bizous à tous les membres du club des loleuses !  
  
Voilà tout le monde ! J'attend vos avis, vos critiques. ça me ferait super plaisir ! Et pis pour les lecteurs silencieux grand merci à vous aussi ! 


	18. Un air de fête !

Chapitre 18 : Un air de fête !  
  
  
  
  
  
Du calme, du calme ! intervint Dumbledore. Harry est peut être. est sûrement victime d'une mauvaise farce. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ceci est une Déprimante, et ça porte bien son nom. Harry, peux-tu nous dire si la voix de cette Déprimante était la même que celle de Voldemort (nouveaux tressaillements).  
  
Le vieil homme regardait Harry par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et, à en juger par son regard, Harry compris qu'il voulait rassurer tout le monde.  
  
Non, ce n'était pas lui. Je l'ai déjà entendu parler plus d'une fois, c'est sûrement une mauvaise plaisanterie, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la moins tremblante que possible.  
  
Mais dans son c?ur, il savait bien que c'était Voldemort qui la lui avait envoyé, qui menaçait de s'en prendre à ses amis, et personne d'autre. Sirius s'était rapproché et le regardait d'un air effaré.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas lui.  
  
Bon, si tu le dis. mais pense que si tu as un problème, je suis là.  
  
Je crois qu'il est temps pour tous de regagner vos salles communes, il est plus de deux heures du matin, intervint Dumbledore.  
  
Harry obéit et partit en même temps que les autres dans les étages. En passant devant Malefoy et Sally, il vit que la jeune fille était en état de choc. Je te raccompagne ? demanda Malefoy gentiment.  
  
Mais elle lui décolla une gifle magistrale avant qu'il ait le temps de la voir venir.  
  
Toi, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole, compris ? cria-t-elle.  
  
Malefoy, tenant sa joue douloureuse resta planté au milieu de la Grande Salle qui se vidait peu à peu de ses élèves. Quant à Harry, il retourna, plus étonné que jamais, dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien trop de chose s'étaient passées ce soir là. Tout d'abord, sa promesse a Sheenah, l'amie de Cho, la nomination de Lupin pour le poste de professeur de duel, la réhabilitation de Sirius, Sally et Malefoy, Ron et Hermione qui avaient failli enfin y arriver, lui et Cho, Rose et Cédric. et cette fameuse Déprimante. Etait-ce vraiment Voldemort qui lui avait envoyé ? En tous cas, c'était bel et bien sa voix, il la connaissait trop bien pour se tromper là- dessus. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les menaces qu'il avait fait à propos de ses amis, en particulier envers Cho. Il sentit son c?ur se serrer. Hermione, fille de Moldus, serait certainement la première personne à qui il s'en prendrait. Ron et Cho étaient tous deux issus d'une longue lignée de sorciers donc ne risquaient presque rien. Il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps, l'épuisement eût raison de lui et il tomba subitement dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, une fois de plus. La pénombre régnait dans le bois, le clair de lune était estompé par les arbres et la brume empêchait une vision étendue. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait en direction du c?ur de la forêt ; il sentait les ronces lui déchirer ses vêtements, se prenait les pieds dans les racines des troncs et la sueur ruisselait sur son visage. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner légèrement, l'empêchant de bien distinguer les bruits multiples autour de lui. Enfin, il arriva dans un clairière, tout paraissait calme. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait de se méfier, le danger pouvait le guetter sans qu'il le sache. Malheureusement, son intuition eût raison et son c?ur se mit à battre bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dût lorsque, de partout, des silhouettes noires se détachèrent de la brume et avancèrent vers lui. Rapidement, il tourna sur lui même et tout espoir de fuite s'évanouit : il était encerclé. Soudain, il ressentit une fulgurante douleur au front et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'intensifia. Une silhouette noire se détacha du groupe et avança vers Harry.  
  
Harry Potter, on se retrouve enfin, fit la voix aiguë qu'il connaissait si bien.  
  
Voldemort !  
  
Ah, ah. tu as raison, c'est bien moi. Tu as aimé mon petit message de ce soir ? Mais avant de te tuer, je voulais te faire une petite surprise. Tu vois le rideau rouge, là bas ? Vas voir ce qu'il y a derrière.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Harry se dirigea chancelant vers le grand tissus de velours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait apparaître alors que le bourdonnement s'intensifiait toujours et encore. Il leva la main pour écarter le rideau, anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière et.  
  
Ahhhhh !!!  
  
Mais il ne pût continuer à crier car une main venait de se poser sur sa bouche.  
  
Chut, c'est moi, chuchota une voix dans l'ombre. Tu risques de réveiller les autres !  
  
Sally ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-il en reconnaissant son amie.  
  
Elle était debout, à côté de son lit et avait tiré les baldaquins. Elle fixait Harry silencieusement et semblait aussi surprise que lui car elle avait fait un pas en arrière.  
  
Je ne sais pas. parfois j'ai des crises de somnambulisme quand je suis angoissée. Et vu ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir. et avant de m'endormir, j'ai pensé à aller te voir car j'ai supposé que tu devais être dans le même cas que moi. C'est sûrement pour cela que, inconsciemment, je suis venue ici. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur !  
  
Je. j'ai fais un cauchemar.  
  
Ça ne m'étonne pas avec tous ces événements !  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Son regard fût attiré par une lueur métallique vers le poignet de Sally.  
  
Le bracelet que lui a offert Malefoy, pensa-t-il aigrement.  
  
Le bourdonnement qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve raisonnait encore dans sa tête et l'empêchait de penser très clairement.  
  
Tout va bien maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
Oui, oui, ça va aller.  
  
Bon, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir alors, murmura-t-elle. A demain, passe une bonne nuit !  
  
Bonne nuit, Sally, lui chuchota-t-il en retour tandis que la porte se refermait dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Tant de choses bouillonnaient dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et doucement, il ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre la sorte de pensine que Hagrid lui avait offerte. Il porta sa baguette magique à sa tempe et déposa ses pensées dans le précieux flacon. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord crut. A présent, il se sentait mieux, l'esprit plus libre et le bourdonnement dans sa tête avait cessé aussitôt. Très vite, il se rendormit en rêvant, cette fois-ci, à ses amis, son parrain et sa marraine, sa s?ur, Cho. Après tout, il n'était peut être pas si malheureux qui ça. et à Poudlard, ils étaient tous en sécurité.  
  
***  
  
Dragée ! Non. bon.  
  
Chocogrenouille !. non, toujours pas.  
  
Patacitrouille !  
  
Ballongomme !  
  
Nougat ! Pfffff. Pourquoi Dumbledore change toujours ses mots de passe ?  
  
Vive les Moldus !  
  
Sucre d'Orge ! Tiens, il faudra que je pense à parler à Cho.  
  
Sorbet citron ! #@+*¤§~& ! (NdA : ne me demandez pas la traduction s'il vous plaît ! Pfff. ce que Harry peut être vulgaire de fois. ! Alors je préfère censurer ! lol )  
  
Vais-je pouvoir entrer un de ces jours pour pouvoir lui parler de cette maudite Déprimante ? Et aussi de Sirius ? Sirius ! Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Patmol !  
  
La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore s'anima et fit un pas de côté pour libérer l'entrée pour laisser entrer Harry.  
  
Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure, c'est pas trop tôt ! pensa celui-ci.  
  
Il gravit les grands escaliers quatre à quatre. Bien sûr, les marches avançaient toute seule mais pas assez vite à son goût. Quand il fût devant la porte, il s'apprêta à frapper mais son geste resta en suspens : des voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur. Poussé par la curiosité, il plaqua son oreille contre le porte, même s'il avait honte de son geste.  
  
Mais reste à savoir qui voudrait le faire, dit la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
Moi, Albus, j'y tiens.  
  
Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sirius.  
  
Quand pourrons-nous le faire ?  
  
Le sortilège sera prêt dès ce soir. A nous deux, le professeur Flitwick et moi, nous allons y arriver sans problèmes. Et je craint que le temps ne nous sois compté.  
  
Vous croyez que Harry me fera confiance ?  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant son nom.  
  
Comment peux-tu en douter, Sirius ? Harry remettrait sa vie entre tes mains. Tu es sûrement la personne en qui il a le plus confiance !  
  
En parlant de confiance, croyez-vous qu'il soit très juste, bien calculé et très prudent s'envoyer Potter là où vous vous apprêtez à.  
  
Je pense que Harry est digne de confiance, Severus. Et une fois de plus, nous n'avons pas le choix. De plus, je pense que c'est là que Harry sera le plus heureux et ne pensera pas à.  
  
Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher Mr Potter pour lui dire de venir !  
  
Ce ne sera pas la peine, Minerva. Mr Potter et déjà ici. Tu peux entrer, Harry.  
  
Harry se redressa, surpris. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait prendre ainsi. Rouge de honte, il ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Vous écoutez aux portes, Potter ?! s'écria Rogue en lui lançant un regard haineux et dégoûté.  
  
Severus, Harry est sûrement venu ici pour me parler de cette Déprimante et il a entendu que nous discutions de lui. Il a alors fait ce que toute personne aurait fait. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, bien incapable de dire un mot. Il était tombé en pleine réunion à propos de lui et une bonne dizaine de professeurs étaient présents dans le bureau. Parmi eux, il y avait Remus, Sirius, Emma, McGonagall, Rogue, Hagrid, Flitwick et même Trelawney était descendue de sa tour.  
  
Assieds-toi, Harry, nous allons t'expliquer. Voilà, aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais, c'est Noël et nous avons pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de te changer les idées. Nous avons donc décidé de te faire faire un petit voyage spécial, expliqua Dumbledore d'un air amusé.  
  
Un voyage ?! Mais où ?  
  
Quelques professeurs gloussèrent d'amusement. Dumbledore regarda Harry ; ses yeux brillaient par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Ça, tu le découvriras par toi-même !  
  
Combien de temps ?  
  
Nous ne savons pas encore. ce sera très probablement pendant un mois.  
  
Un mois ! Mais mes amis, Rose, Sirius, Emma, Cho, tout le monde et. et mes études ?  
  
Les professeurs s'esclaffèrent de nouveau. Emma avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul et Sirius le regardait, amusé.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas pour tes études, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Pour tes amis et ta famille, tu les reverras tous dans un mois.  
  
Bon. Et quand est-ce que je pars ?  
  
Ce soir même. oui, oui, tu as bien compris, ne fait pas cette tête là ! Profites bien de cette journée pour dire au revoir à tes amis. Prépare aussi tout ce dont tu as besoin avec toi dans une valise. Tu peux y aller maintenant.  
  
Harry se leva, de plus en plus déconcerté, et, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, il sortit du bureau et retourna dans sa salle commune.  
  
***  
  
Boules de neige ! dit-il à la grosse dame du tableau.  
  
Joyeux Noël mon bon ami ! dit-elle pendant qu'elle libérait le passage.  
  
Joyeux Noël. répondit-il d'un air absent sans avoir le temps d'en dire plus.  
  
En effet, il fût interrompu par des cris de joie et des applaudissements qui provenaient de la salle principale. Ron, qui devait l'attendre, le prit par les bras et le poussa au milieu de la foule qu'il y avait.  
  
SURPRISE !!!!!!! crièrent tous les élèves présents.  
  
C'est une surprise rien que pour toi ! lui cria Ron pour couvrir le bruit que les autres faisaient.  
  
Pour moi ? répéta Harry bêtement.  
  
Oui, on a tous décidé de te faire une petite fête et regarde qui est là ! dit Hermione, qui les avait rejoint, en montrant quatre personnes.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Emma, Hagrid ! Mais. que faites-vous là ?  
  
Oui, moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir ! ironisa Sirius.  
  
Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais j'étais avec vous il y a. cinq minutes dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Comment avez-vous.  
  
Poudre de Cheminette, répondit Emma.  
  
Aller, ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant ! trépigna Rose qui venait de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.  
  
Harry vit que Cédric était là aussi et il ressentit un petit pincement au c?ur.  
  
Mes cadeaux ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
  
Oui, regarde ! Ils sont là !  
  
En effet, à l'endroit qu'indiquait Ron s'élevait un petit tas de cadeaux et un monticule de lettres se dressait à côté. Harry, ému, prit le premier paquet et entreprit de la déballer.  
  
C'est celui de Ginny et des frères Crivey, commenta Rose.  
  
Quand il eût défait le papier rouge, il découvrit un livre sans titre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à ceux qui lui avaient offert et ceux-ci l'encouragèrent à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, pleins de photos étaient rassemblées ; des photos de lui, de Poudlard, toutes celles que Colin avait prises depuis sa rentrée au collège.  
  
Nous avons mis toutes les photos que nous avions de toi ! dit Colin d'un air important.  
  
Merci, c'est très gentil, grinça Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait être content de ce présent avant d'aller poser l'album sur une table pour prendre un autre paquet.  
  
Celui-là, c'est de la part de ma famille, dit Ron.  
  
Harry découvrit un pull rouge vif avec un lion en fils d'or cousu dessus et plusieurs sachets de bonbons différents.  
  
Je crois que les bonbons viennent des jumeaux, tu ferais mieux de te méfier !  
  
Oui, commença Fred, ce sont des bonbons de notre invention !  
  
C'est bien ce que je craignais ! se plaignit Harry.  
  
Dans la boite bleue, les bonbons rendent gentil celui qui les mange, ceux de la boite jaune font disparaître la langue et la personne ne peut plus parler, la verte fait dire n'importe quoi. Enfin, la boite violette. est assez spéciale.  
  
C'est à dire ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.  
  
La personne qui en a mangé ne peut plus ouvrir la bouche sans faire des bruits. disons insolites.  
  
Dans la salle, tout le monde semblait impressionné par les inventions des frères Weasley mais avait en même temps peur de faire les frais de quelques mauvaises blagues. En somme, tous avaient peur d'être le malchanceux sur qui Harry testerait ses friandises.  
  
Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Harry, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec les Serpentard, surtout avec Malefoy.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet suivant et découvrit une belle plume blanche.  
  
Ça, c'est de ma part, repris Ron. C'est une plume que j'ai trouvé à Pré-au- Lard. Elle peut écrire toutes les bonnes réponses aux devoirs sans que tu aies à réfléchir. Hermione n'était pas trop d'accord pour que je te la prenne !  
  
Merci Ron, j'aime beaucoup !  
  
Hum. celui là, c'est de la part de. Cho, dit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ? demanda Harry.  
  
Disons qu'elle t'en veut toujours un peu pour hier soir. mais elle a quand même tenu à t'offrir ça !  
  
Harry déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit avec surprise un terrain de Quidditch miniature avec vingt huit figurines dont chacune représentait les véritables joueurs des équipes de Poudlard. Avec était jointe une lettre qu'il fourra dans sa poche en se disant qu'il préférait la lire plus tard, seul.  
  
1. Tiens, celui-là, c'est le cadeau de Remus, Sirius, Emma et Hagrid, dit Rose.  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir un miroir au pourtour de fer forgé. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils offert un miroir ? Comment si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Emma prit la parole.  
  
Ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire, Harry. Celui-ci est d'une grande valeur. Il te permettra de regarder certains passages du passé, que nous avons sélectionnés, quand nous étions à l'école avec tes parents.  
  
Harry se jeta alors dans leurs bras pour les remercier. Jamais il n'aurait rêvé d'un meilleur cadeau.  
  
Tu en as encore un à ouvrir, dit Sirius en riant. Je crois que c'est celui d'Hermione et Rose.  
  
Harry enleva le papier violet qui recouvrait son présent. La couverture verte d'un livre apparut. Une image lui revint alors à l'esprit. Celle d'Hermione, Ron et Rose lui tournant le dos lors de son retour de retenue chez Rogue, puis la couverture verte d'un livre disparaissant sous la robe d'Hermione à son approche. C'était donc ça qu'ils lisaient et qui les faisait tant rire. Un livre ? Etrange, Ron n'était pas du genre à s'amuser sur un livre. En lettre d'or, sur la couverture, était inscrit « Harry Potter, le survivant » et au-dessous, une photo de lui souriant.  
  
C'est le livre que Marius Spellman a écrit sur ta vie, on l'a trouvé à la bibliothèque de Pré-au-Lard alors on s'est dit que ça t'amuserait. Le vendeur nous a dit qu'ils se vendaient comme des petits pains.  
  
Merci les filles, je sens que je vais bien rire en le lisant. mais pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à tous.  
  
Tout le monde tendit donc l'oreille, les yeux rivés sur Harry alors que Sirius l'encourageait, sachant ce que son filleul allait dire.  
  
Ce soir. je m'en vais, annonça Harry sans autre préambule.  
  
QUOI ???? s'écrièrent tous les Gryffondor.  
  
Oui, je pars en voyage. Je ne sais pas encore où, on ne me l'a pas dit.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? balbutia Rose.  
  
Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en la regardant tristement. C'est pourquoi il faut profiter de notre après-midi ! Si on allait faire une bataille de boules de neige ? demanda-t-il après avoir eût cette idée soudaine.  
  
Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle, tous se ruèrent hors de la salle commune et dévalèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre le parc recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. La bataille commença aussitôt que la boule de neige qu'avait fait Fred alla s'écraser sur Ron. Les projectiles se mirent alors à voler dans tous les sens. Les Gryffondor s'amusaient si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes, ils furent rejoints par les Poufsouffle, puis par les Serdaigle. Sirius, Emma, Lupin et Hagrid se prirent également au jeu dans l'hilarité générale. Les Serpentard, eux, ne goûtèrent pas à la plaisanterie et s'installèrent sur les marches pour observer d'un air hautain le carnage qui faisait rage dans le parc. Quelques professeurs vinrent également se joindre au combat, avec Dumbledore à leur tête, vibrant d'énergie. Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Jamais il n'avait vu une bataille de neige aussi géante, presque trois cent cinquante personnes en tout ! Il ne manquait que les Serpentard. et Rogue. Tant pis pour eux s'ils se privaient des choses amusantes !  
  
Pourtant, en voyant l'air hautain et renfrogné de Malefoy, la plaisanterie se fit trop tentante pour Harry. Il se baissa, amassa la neige pour en former une belle boule, la prit délicatement dans ses mains et s'approcha discrètement des escaliers extérieurs. Une fois bien positionné par rapport au Serpentard, il la lança de toutes ces forces et elle alla s'écraser dans la tête blonde de son ennemi. Celui-ci pesta et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
Potter, espèce de. mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une autre boule le frappa au visage, remplissant sa bouche de neige fraîche.  
  
Attend que je t'attrape ! cria-t-il en se levant.  
  
Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se mit à courir après le jeune Gryffondor. La réaction de Malefoy fut un véritable déclic car tous les Serpentard descendirent les escaliers en poussant des cris de guerre pour se joindre à la bataille qui faisait rage. Malefoy courait toujours après Harry qui eut le temps de faire une autre boule de neige (non sans l'aide de la magie) et de lui jeter, mais Drago l'évita de justesse. Harry se cacha alors derrière un arbre et refit ses munitions. Il entendait la neige craquer sous les pas de son ennemi qui s'approchait. En un éclair, il se leva, lança sa boule sur la robe du jeune blond et s'enfuit en courant vers un autre arbre mais une substance glacée lui atterrit dans les cheveux. Ainsi s'engagea une partie de cache-cache-boulle-de-neige entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, les ennemis de toujours qui maintenant jouaient ensemble, riant, criant, jurant, comme deux gamins, amis d'un jour.  
  
Pendant quelques heures, il n'y eut plus aucune différence entre les personnes. Qu'ils soient à Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, jeune ou âgé, élève ou professeur, première ou septième année, ennemi ou ami, tous étaient heureux et du même coté : celui de l'amusement et du profit de l'instant présent. Quand tous furent trempés jusqu'aux os, Dumbledore sonna la fin de la partie, non sans jeter deux dernières boules de neige au professeur McGonagall et à Sirius qui la reçu dans la bouche, lui empêchant ainsi tout commentaire. Drago et Harry, qui étaient arrivés, sans s'en rendre compte, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, rentrèrent calmement, côte à côte, en silence. C'était la première fois que chacun pouvait supporter la présence de l'autre sans l'insulter ou lui cogner dessus et Harry trouva cela plutôt bien. Tout le monde était déjà dans la Grande Salle quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Potter ?  
  
Oui, Malefoy ? dit Harry en se demandant ce que Drago voulait lui dire.  
  
J'ai été. heureux. ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai heureux de faire cette bataille avec toi.  
  
Les mots du jeune homme surprirent Harry. C'était la première fois que le Serpentard s'adressait à lui gentiment et son ton paraissait sincère.  
  
Moi aussi, Mal. Drago, s'entendit-il répondre.  
  
Et sans prévenir, le blond lui tendit la main que le brun serra tout naturellement, refoulant encore les souvenirs de leur haine passée. Il profitait de cette sensation étrange car il savait que bientôt, tout reviendrait comme avant.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur table respective, sans un mot ni un regard. La vie avait repris son cours : les rivalités, les différences, les maisons, les classes sociales, les classes d'âge, élèves, professeurs.  
  
  
  
Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry avait décidé de ne pas passer le reste de son après-midi à lire ses lettres de Noël pour rester avec ses amis. Il aurait bien le temps de les lire plus tard lors de son voyage. Mais très vite, l'heure de faire sa valise et ses au revoir arriva il lui restait tout juste trois quart d'heure pour faire tout cela. Ron, Hermione et Rose restèrent avec lui pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans un sac. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, ses robes de sorcier, ses affaires scolaires, la carte du maraudeur, sa baguette magique bien entendu, son éclair de feu, le cadeau de Cho (plus par affection que par nécessité puisqu'il ne pourrait pas faire de match), les cadeaux de son anniversaire, ainsi que ceux de Noël. Tout cela bien sûr ne logeait pas dans sa valise, mais grâce à un sortilège d'Hermione destiné à réduire toutes ces affaires, Harry pût tout emporter. Au bout du compte, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Les adieux furent très difficiles et Rose s'était mise à pleurer, entraînant Hermione avec elle, ce qui renfrogna un peu Ron. Mais très vite le rouquin oublia puisqu'il dût dire au revoir à son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un mois. Toujours est-il que Harry dût assurer aux filles qu'il reviendrait bientôt et que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter mais rien n'y faisait, elles pleuraient toujours. Sally fit une brève apparition, visiblement de bonne humeur mais préoccupée.  
  
A bientôt, Harry ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
  
A bientôt, Sally, dans un mois !  
  
Et la jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
Vous avez vu Cho ? demanda Harry qui aurait aimé plus que tout dire au revoir à son petit sucre d'orge avant de s'en aller.  
  
Non, avoua Hermione. Je crois qu'elle t'en veut toujours pour Cédric et Rose.  
  
Ne me dîtes pas que je ne vais pas pouvoir la voir avant un mois ?!  
  
Je crois bien que si, dit Ron, désolé pour son ami.  
  
Bon, et bien dans ce cas, vous lui direz que je l'aime et que je voudrais la voir dès mon retour pour me faire pardonner.  
  
D'accord, compte sur nous, Harry.  
  
Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?  
  
Non, je préfère pas, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à partir.  
  
On comprend, et ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons la commission à Cho.  
  
Merci beaucoup ! Et ne faîtes pas de bêtises vous deux, dit-il en taquinant ses deux amis qui piquèrent du nez aussitôt. Et ouvrez donc vos yeux de temps en temps. et vos c?ur ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
  
Bon, je crois que tu vas finir pas être en retard là, Harry !  
  
Tu as raison, Ron, j'y vais ! A bientôt ! dit-il alors que le portrait de la grosse dame se refermait devant lui.  
  
La vague à l'âme, il partit dans les étages, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Tu peux entrer, Harry !  
  
Le jeune homme poussa la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et entra dans la pièce circulaire qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer. Il y avait seulement deux personnes à l'intérieur : Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
Le sortilège et maintenant prêt, mais avant tout, assis toi à côté de Sirius.  
  
Le sortilège ?  
  
Oui, Harry, il arrive parfois que le danger qui te guette constamment soit encore plus présent qu'à l'habitude et c'est le cas en ce moment. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'il fallait que tu sois protégé et pour cela, nous avons choisi le sortilège Fidelitas, qui est le plus puissant enchantement que nous puissions utiliser contre les menaces qui pèsent sur toi.  
  
Fidelitas, souffla Harry.  
  
Fidelitas. tu as bien compris, Harry. Le sortilège qui aurait pût sauver tes parents mais au lieu de cela les a tué, lui dit Sirius d'une voix serrée.  
  
Mais pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?  
  
Tout simplement parce que tu es recherché par Voldemort et que s'il y a une disparition à regretter le plus, c'est bien la tienne. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de tout cela, Harry, mais sans toi, le monde sorcier pourrait bien être perdu. Nous avons pensé que Sirius ferait un bon Gardien du Secret, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, s'empressa de dire Sirius, gêné.  
  
Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Mais bien sûr, Sirius, que je veux que tu sois mon Gardien de Secret ! Toi plus que quiconque ! J'ai confiance en toi !  
  
Il crût à cet instant que son parrain allait soit pleurer de joie, soit se mettre à danser, porté par le bonheur. Dumbledore sourirait en regardant Harry de ses yeux protecteurs.  
  
Au fait, Harry, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour cette merveilleuse partie de boule de neige très amusante. Sirius m'a confié que l'idée venait de toi et je crois que cela vaut bien quinze points pour Gryffondor !  
  
Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore plus.  
  
Bon, il est dix neuf heures cinq et nous ne sommes pas en avance, dit le vieil homme en sortant un étoffe noire d'un tiroir de son bureau. Vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise, Harry. Sirius, vas-y aussi.  
  
Harry et Sirius s'assirent donc sur les deux chaises mises à leur disposition, à côté d'un grand carré de velours noir sous lequel était sûrement dissimulé quelque chose.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry poussé par la curiosité en désignant le tissu du doigt.  
  
Ah. ça, c'est ta destination. en quelque sorte, répondit le directeur, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
Une autre question. les autres professeurs savent où je serai ?  
  
Non. Ils l'ont sût, ont même donnés leurs avis sur la question et je leur ai fait oublier tout ça grâce au sortilège oubliette. Même Emma n'est pas au courant !  
  
Ah. se contenta-t-il de dire.  
  
Tu es prêt, Harry ? Sirius aussi ?  
  
Oui ! répondirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Bien. Sirius, pose ta main sur le c?ur de Harry. Harry, toi aussi pose ta main sur le c?ur de Sirius.  
  
Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amis obéirent en souriant. Tout deux pouvait aisément sentir les battements accélérés que faisait le c?ur de l'autre.  
  
Sirius, pense très fort à la destination du voyage de Harry, d'accord ? Harry, concentre-toi sur toute la confiance que tu accordes à ton parrain.  
  
Oui, professeur.  
  
Bien, commençons les choses sérieuses maintenant.  
  
Dumbledore posa sa main droite sur la tête de Harry et sa main gauche sur celle de Sirius.  
  
Que le Gardien du Secret  
  
Un être digne de confiance  
  
Puisse devenir le protecteur  
  
De l'innocent menacé  
  
Ayant écarté toute méfiance  
  
Avant de lui ouvrir son c?ur  
  
Harry entendait les paroles résonner doucement dans sa tête ; il se sentait bien, paisible. Quand le silence se fit, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés de même que son parrain qui semblait chamboulé.  
  
Voilà, dit Dumbledore, c'est fait.  
  
C'est tout ? demanda bêtement Harry.  
  
Oui, c'est tout, lui répondit le sage, amusé. Prends cette lettre avec toi et ouvre-la quand tu seras rendu et surtout quand tu seras seul. Tu comprendras mieux tout ça sur place.  
  
Il lui tendit alors une lettre écrite à l'encre vert émeraude ; Harry la prit et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.  
  
Et en voici une autre qu'il faudra donner à la première personne que tu verras et en qui tu auras le plus confiance. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir, à présent.  
  
A bientôt, dit Sirius à son filleul en le serrant dans ses bras, ou plutôt en l'étouffant.  
  
A bientôt, Sirius.  
  
Bon voyage, Harry.  
  
Au revoir, professeur, et merci.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis il déplia l'étoffe noire qu'il avait prise dans son bureau juste avant et lui banda les yeux avec.  
  
Mais pourquoi, professeur ? demanda-t-il légèrement angoissé alors qu'il ne voyait déjà plus rien.  
  
Pour garder ta destination secrète jusqu'au dernier moment ! répondit celui- ci avec malice.  
  
Harry sentit Sirius l'étreindre une nouvelle fois et Dumbledore posa sa main sur la sienne.  
  
Aller, il faut partir maintenant. Tu as bien toutes tes affaires avec toi ?  
  
Oui, je suis prêt, répondit le Gryffondor en agrippant sa valise qu'il avait posée juste à côté de lui.  
  
Sirius, peux-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Harry sentit que l'on s'agitait autour de lui et pendant ce qui lui parût un temps interminable rien ne se passa. Soudain, il eût l'impression de s'être mis à voler en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le sang affluait à son cerveaux, battant avec force dans ses tempes. Il sentit son c?ur se retourner mais garda la bouche bien fermée pour éviter la catastrophe. Cela lui rappelait légèrement la poudre de cheminette mais en un peu moins désagréable. Enfin, il se sentit perdre de la vitesse et ses pieds touchèrent le sol presque en délicatesse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Coucou ! Bon, pour ceux qui étaient contents (s'il y en avait) de voir que le chapitre 18 était sortit, je suis désolée, mais après réflexion, j'ai choisi de séparer mon chapitre 17 en deux parce qu'il était vraiment trop long, donc ce n'est pas la suite du 17 ! Mais je vais répondre à vos review ici ! D'ailleurs elles deviennent de plus en plus longue et c'est super sympa de votre part ! Cwystal, je crois que je commence à devenir une droguée de review comme toi ! Merci beaucoup à tous !  
  
Je voulais juste dire avant que je suis contente que le passage où Harry et Cho espionnait Hermione et Ron derrière le buisson ! Surtout qu'au début ce n'était pas prévu et je l'ai fait au feeling ! Je vois que ça a marché, alors tant mieux !  
  
Cwystal : Kikou ma Cwystal pwéféwée ! Ça va ? Dit donc, tu as enfreint les règles du site là ! Deux reviews ! Alors, faisons dans l'ordre, d'abord la première : Comment ça je lis tes notes avant de lire tes chapitres ??? *indignée* je t'assure que non, crois moi, c'est vrai ! Au contraire, je lis ton chapitre, les autres review et la mienne en dernier comme ça je prend tout mon temps pour la savourer ! Et en plus, si tu fais la même choses ! lol ! C'est vrai que c'est agaçant les personnes qui accusent de plagiat sans preuves ! Beaucoup trop d'idée ont été exploitées dans le monde Harry Potter pour qu'il n'y ai pas une idée qui ressemble à une autre ! D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir qui a écrit la première fanfic ou Harry revenait dans le passé ! Passons à la deuxième review : C'est vrai qu'il était long le 17 et c'ets pour ça que je l'ai séparé en 2 ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus et que tu ai aimé tous ces passages ! C'est vrai que je suis pas (encore) aussi sadique que toi ! Les slows très eau de rose ? J'espère que ce n'était que les slows et pas le chapitre en entier, ou pire, toute la fic qui y est, à l'eau de rose ! Mais si ça l'est, ça devrait bientôt changer. Contente que les passage Harry/Cho et Ron/Hermione t'as plus et qu'il ta fait rire ! J'aime bien qu'on décrive comme ça ce qui nous a plus dans le chapitre et ce qui nous a pas plus ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! Et pis la bataille de boules de neige, j'ai bie aimé l'écrire et je me suis dit qu'une petit trève, comme tu dis, ne ferait pas de mal ! Il y avait tant de fautes d'orthographe que ça ? Mince alors. pour rééditer le chapitre en deux, j'en ai corrigé quelques unes ainsi que pour les répétitions. Par contre, pour ce qui est relecture, tu as raison de dire que 58 pages c'était long à relire et. je t'avoue que. je ne me suis même pas relu ! J'étais trop pressée de publier le chapitre alors. *toute honteuse* Sorry ! La psychologie pas assez abordée ? C'est à dire ? Ce que ressentent les personnages ? C'est cool que tu me dises tout ça car je compte bien reprendre mes chapitres quand j'aurais fini d'écrire l'histoire et ça m'aidera beaucoup les critiques (les bonnes comme les mauvaises) ! Pour ce qui est du couple Harry/Cho en fait c'est assez compliqué : je n'ai rien contre le couple Harry/Cho mais je n'aime pas Cho. ^__^ ! Pourquoi je les met ensemble alors ? J'ai mes raisons. lol ! Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre. peut être la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines. je ne sais pas encore ! J'ai une petite proposition à te faire : veux-tu bien devenir ma Critiqueuse-en-chef ? Moi aussi je t'adore ma Cwystal-loleuses-vice-présidente-admeteuse-de-loleuse-sadique-en-chef-et- super-sympas-et-peut-être-critiqueuse-en-chef ! ! Et pour ce dont on a parlé sur msn. il faudra qu'on mette ça au point et qu'on commence à chercher des idées ! Mais il faudrait attendre la sortie du tome 5, non ? Enfin on en reparlera, ok ! Gros bizousssssssss ! ! ! ! ! ! je t'adore ! Et merci pour ta super review !  
  
Hermichocos : Saluttttttt ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu vas bien ? Il y a un bout d'temps qu'on s'est pas parlé tu trouves pas ? Et je comprend très bien ta flegme pour écrire les review (ça m'arrive aussi) et je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Et pis tu t'est manifesté et tu dit que tu l'aimes alors je suis super contente ^__^ ! Pour Harry et Drago. bein j'en avais un peu marre qu'ils se castagnent tout le temps. le problème, c'est que c'est peut être un peu décalé par rapport à leur comportement habituel l'un envers l'autre. mais tant pis pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas ! lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont bêtes Cho et Harry d'avoir foiré le baiser de Ron et Hermione. et c'est cool que ça t'ai plus ce passage ! Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire concurrence à Cwystal question sadisme (pas encore du moins !) mais bon. j'adore finir mes chapitres comme ça, même si j'aime pas quand les auteurs des fics que je lis le font, mais ça c'est logique ! Pour le club de loleuses. ça prend forme n'empêche ! Mais pour les cours, j'ai pas trop d'idées pour le moment alors il va falloir attendre encore un peu. en tous cas, ça intéresse quelques personnes ! Et il faudra absolument qu'on se refasse un chat comme l'auter soir, c'était super ! Et la suite. bein pas pour tout de suite mais ça arrivera ! Merci beaucoup de t'être manifesté et gros bizou ! a bientôt !  
  
Miss_Black : Salut ! Et bien comme tu as pût le voir, ce n'était pas le prochain chapitre. désolée ! Mais il arrivera un jour le 19 (qui devait être le 18 au départ) ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Bizou, grand merci !  
  
Didji : O_O T'es pas mort j'espère ?????!!! J'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience ! Rassure-moi, je t'en prie ! Tu respires ? Je suis désolée, c'était une fausse alerte pour ce chapitre mais la suite arrivera avec le 19 ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Isly : Pourquoi la destination de Harry intéresse tout le monde ? ~_o ! lol ! Moi je sais, moi je sais, moi je sais où il va !!!!!! Tu l'as vraiment aimé ? Je suis toute contente alors ! Pour les membres du lol, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes que ça risque d'intéresser ! Ca va devenir une telle épidémie qu'il va vraiment falloir que je fasse un cours de Défense contre les forces du Lol ! Pour Fudge, oui, c'est vrai que pour une fois, il se sert de ce qui a pour fonction « cerveau « pour libérer Sirius (entre nous, c'est pas un mal) ! Ton idée n'est pas bête du tout. j'en prend note, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fic je pense, ce sera pour la suite de l'Enfant Secret (s'il y en a une !) Pour les éloges, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir (Cwystal, je crois que je commence à comprendre à propos de la difficulté du passage sous les portes trop étroites ! lol) Enfin, merci beaucoup pour cette super review qui me fait super plaisir ! Bizou !  
  
Fran_fran : Que dire ? Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Pour la suite. et bien désolée. elle sera là. prochainement !  
  
Mystikal :Bein oui, Harry et Cho se sont disputés mais ce n'était pas la seule noirceur de la soirée, il y avait aussi la Déprimante ! Mais bon. ça va s'arranger ! Je sais que c'est pas sympa d'avoir coupé là mais sinon mon chapitre aurait fait. 100 pages ! Et pour le voyage je ne dirais rien à personne ! ;-p ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pheniamon : Oui. je sais que c'est pas sympa pour la fin, tout le monde me l'a dit, c'est bizarre ça ! lol ! Au risque de te décevoir, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi long, du moins je ne pense pas ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Sarah : Kikou ma super revieweuse en chef ! Ca va ? Elle est super longue ta review, merci beaucoup ! Tout le monde, je crois, s'attendait à ce que Sirius soit libéré, mais il ne faut pas croire que je serais toujours aussi clémente avec les persos ! Je suis heureuse que la bataille Cho/Harry ai plu à beaucoup de monde ! Rogue, devenir sympa et le rester ? Mon dieu, non, je ne pense pas ! Il va peut être faire des efforts mais ça sera pas brillant brillant ! La bataille des boules de neige ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis contente qu'elle ai plus aux lecteurs ! la destination. tu sauras pas ! lol ! Pour Sally, bein oui elle est mystérieuse mais toute fanfic doit avoir une part de mystère, sinon c'est pas drôle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et pis bien sûr que ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Et quand tu dis qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre tu sautes de joie, j'espère que là tu n'as pas été trop déçue ! T'es super sympa aussi de m'avoir envoyé une autre review pour me demander quand j'allais mettre mon nouveau chapitre, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à le taper ! désolée ! Et en plus, pour me rassurer, tu me dis que tu vas péter un câble si je le met pas ce week-end ! Aïe aïe aïe. ça va me coûter cher tout ça ! Et tu vois, la « super metteuse de chapitre géniaux » et pas sympa parce qu'elle écoute pas sa « super revieweuse en chef » car elle a pas mit son nouveau chapitre ce week-end ! Je suis sorry sorry sorry ! Bon, j'aurais bien aimé répondre plus longtemps mais il est 22h34 et j'ai pas encore fait mes leçons pour demain et j'ai un devoir d'S.V.T ;_ ; !!! Gros merci pour tes review qui sont toujours un régal ! Bizou !  
  
Dragonwing : salut ! Alors comme ça tu es la s?ur de Diane 23 ! ! ! je savais pas ! Et pour te rassurer, je ne suis pas encore à l'hosto mais j'ai fait une pause ce week-end, j'ai pas tapé un seul chapitre sur mes deux fic ! ça me ressemble pas ça ! C'est super de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me soutiennent ! ! ! ça me fait chaud au c?ur ! Par contre, tout le monde gueule sur ma fin de chapitre ! je comprend vraiment pas ! lol ! Et pour la destination, c'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils pensent tous ça ! Tu as raison, il y a des fans de maraudeurs ici ! Pour nos deux Serpentard, tu as été agréablement surprise sur quoi ? Sur le fait que Drago ai fait la bataille de boules de neige je pense, mais pour Rogue ? Qu'il ai serré la main de Sirius ? Mais tu sais, il est quand même plus qu'en colère contre lui ! Et pour rajouter à ça, Sirius ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rogue et Emma ! Des soupçons ? Lesquels ? Pourrais-tu me les envoyer dans un email. (pas dans les review aux yeux de tous) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review et pour ta fidélité !  
  
Diane23 : Coucou ! Alors, voici donc la s?ur de Dragonwing ! lol ! Apparemment, vous avez toutes les deux aimé ce chapitre ! Je suis toute heureuse si ça vous a plus ! Vous êtes impressionné par 58 ? Vous connaissez Alohomora ? Et bein. tout est dit sur ça je crois ! lol ! Alors comme ça, Dragonwing était en train de te gueuler dessus ? Elle voulait pas que tu me laisses une review ? La méchante ! Non, je rigole Dragonwing ! lol ! La destination de Harry. bein, je crois que j'y ai déjà répondu dans la plupart des reviews ! Pour les doutes, tu penses la même chose que ta s?ur ? En tous cas, j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce à quoi vous pensez ! Ah zut ! Décidément, personne aime ma fin ! ça serait bien que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi ! Et je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas vu HP2 ! sorry sorry sorry ! Merci pour tous les compliments et pour la review en général et pour ta fidélité ! Bizou ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ryan : merci beaucoup ! Que dire de plus ? Merci !  
  
Cristale_arra : Merci pour ton soutient éternel ! lol !  
  
Et pis j'aimerais demander à Sailor_digitale un petit quelque chose : Tout d'abord, tu va bien ? Nous n'avons pas encore eût l'occasion de nous parler sur msn mais quand je vois que tu y es, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire ! En fait, j'ai toujours peur de déranger les gens si je viens leur envoyer un message alors je viens pas ! Mais j'aimerais bien faire plus ta connaissance ! Voilà ! Et je voulais savoir si tu lisais toujours ma potterfiction parce qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eût de nouvelles de toi et tes critiques ! Voilà ! Bizou !  
  
Serait-ce abusé de demander des reviews pour ce chapitre ? Oui, je crois alors je ne vais pas vous en réclamer. mais bon, je ne suis jamais contre quelques review ! lol ! C'est vous qui faîtes comme vous voulez !  
  
Bizou à tout le monde et surtout au club des loleuses ! 


	19. On ne sait pas ce que le passé nous rése...

Chapitre 19 : On ne sait pas ce que le passé nous réserve !  
  
  
  
  
  
Le silence régnait. Tout paraissait calme. Pas un souffle de vent ne vint ébouriffer ses cheveux, pas un seul indice pour l'aider à situer l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Harry retira lentement le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux et vit avec surprise une grande pièce circulaire pleine d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des portraits de sorciers endormis ornaient les murs. Harry reconnut aussitôt le bureau qu'il avait eut l'occasion de visiter de nombreuses fois.  
  
Le sortilège n'a pas marché, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de déception en voyant qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Pourtant, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore n'étaient présents dans la pièce. Un oiseau couleur rouge et or reposait tranquillement sur son perchoir.  
  
Fumseck ? demanda Harry.  
  
A cet appel, l'oiseau prit son envol et vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
Il ne savait que faire au beau milieu de cette salle vide de toute présence humaine : devait-il trouver le directeur pour lui dire que son sortilège n'avait pas marché, ou alors attendre là qu'on vienne le chercher ?  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, à son grand soulagement. Il reconnut aussitôt la longue barbe blanche, le nez aquilin, les yeux bleus pétillants et les lunettes en demi-lune du professeur Dumbledore. Quand le vieil homme entra, il haussa un sourcil d'un air étonné et désigna une chaise à Harry avait d'aller lui-même s'asseoir derrière son bureau.  
  
Vous m'étonnez, Mr Potter. Je viens juste de vous quitter et vous voilà déjà dans mon bureau !  
  
Je sais professeur, mais je crois que votre sortilège n'a pas bien fonctionné !  
  
Il a très bien fonctionné au contraire, vos camarades ont tous retrouvés leur apparence d'origine ! Et je vous ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, trois heures de retenue, un point c'est tout !  
  
Harry fut plus que surpris de ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Comment ça ses camarades avaient retrouvés leur apparence d'origine ? N'y comprenant rien, il se souvint de la lettre que le directeur lui donné en disant qu'il devait la remettre à la personne qu'il verrait en premier et en qui il aurait le plus confiance. Or, cette personne se trouvait en face de lui.  
  
Professeur, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus assurée possible, je dois vous remettre cette lettre.  
  
Le sage prit le parchemin et le déplia rapidement en jetant un coup d'?il perçant à Harry. Il la lut attentivement mais un expression étrange passa sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit légèrement.  
  
Bien, Mr Potter, je vois que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faîtes ici et encore moins de ce qui vous attend. Vous le découvrirez bientôt par vous même. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre, le banquet de Noël à été décalé d'une soirée pour des raisons de sécurité, vous allez donc y assister.  
  
Harry suivit le directeur à travers les étages, de plus en plus intrigué. Rien avait changé dans le bon vieux Poudlard qu'il connaissait, alors pourquoi tout cela lui paraissait si étrange ?  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Un vacarme étourdissant leur parvint aussitôt et ils virent plusieurs élèves en grande discussion. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançaient vers la table des professeurs, le silence se faisait et tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix, faisant ainsi taire toutes les conversations persistantes.  
  
Chers élèves, je vous présente Mr Harry Cooper. Il sera présent avec nous durant tout le mois de janvier. Je vous demande à tous la plus grande discrétion quand à sa présence ici car il est recherché par Voldemort.  
  
Des murmures d'étonnements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle ainsi que des cris d'horreur à cause du nom tant redouté.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, fût étonné de se voir attribué le pseudonyme que Rose avait prit au début de l'année pour ne pas révéler sa véritable identité. Et pourquoi tous ses camarades le regardaient avec des airs ahuris ? A son grand soulagement, il reconnut Lavande Brown mais celle-ci le regardait étrangement de la table des Gryffondor. Si Lavande était là, c'est qu'il était toujours dans le Poudlard qu'il connaissait. Même Drago Malefoy le regardait avec son air suffisant et son arrogance habituelle. Mais alors. pourquoi prendre un autre nom ? Dumbledore aurait-il jeté un sort sur toute l'école pour que plus personne ne le reconnaisse, pensant que cela le mettrait en sécurité ? Ou alors, aurait-il changé d'apparence de sorte que plus personne ne soit en mesure de la reconnaître ? Mais ils auraient quand même reconnu son prénom et le pseudonyme de sa s?ur en début d'année et se seraient doutés que c'était lui, Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il fait cela ? Pour le cacher ? Sûrement ! Pour lui permettre de changer quelque chose dans sa vie ? Et quoi ? C'était très peu probable, le directeur lui avait déjà dit que c'était impossible ! Tant de choses se mélangeaient dans son esprit qu'il en avait le tournis.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall apporta le choixpeau magique sur l'estrade de la table des professeur et le déposa près de Harry. Là, elle lui fit un de ses rares sourires qui lui faisaient paraître vingt ans de moins.  
  
Asseyez-vous, Cooper et mettez le choixpeau sur votre tête.  
  
Harry saisit la relique qu'on lui tendait et là, le doute l'envahit. Et si Dumbledore avait voulu le permettre de voir ce que cela aurait fait si le choixpeau avait suivit son idée première et l'avait envoyé à Serpentard ? Si cela se reproduisait, devait-il laisser le choixpeau faire, ou devait-il intervenir, comme la dernière fois ? Tremblant, il obéit aux consignes du professeur de métamorphose et attendit le verdict, anxieux.  
  
Hum, pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et. oh ! oh ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?  
  
Harry eût comme une impression de déjà vu, ou plutôt de déjà entendu. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour échapper à Serpentard et il savait aussi quoi faire pour aller à Gryffondor. Le désir de connaître la vie des Serpentard un peu mieux le taraudait mais une pensée pour Rose le fit réfléchir à deux fois. Une petite voix vint chuchoter à son esprit :  
  
« Oh. c'était horrible. Les cachots sont glacés et moches. L'ambiance est très spéciale. Je peux vous dire qu'on se fait plus d'amis à Gryffondor en deux jours que là bas en deux mois. Ils sont tous divisés en clans même si dans l'ensemble les clans s'entendent plutôt bien entre eux. C'est le groupe de Malefoy qui domine. Une vraie teigne. Et il y a aussi cette Parkinson, toujours à lui baver dessus ! C'est une vraie harpie cette fille. Quand elle à vu que Malefoy avait une préférence pour moi, elle m'a menée une vie d'enfer », avait-elle dit, ce fameux soir où ils avaient été dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour « voler » le journal de Malefoy.  
  
Il crispa alors ses doigts sur le tabouret.  
  
Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pensa-t-il avec force.  
  
Pas à Serpentard ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à. GRYFFONDOR !  
  
La salle resta silencieuse. C'était la première fois. Un grand sentiment de malaise s'installa et il se leva, tout tremblant. Il se rappelait de l'ovation à laquelle il avait eût droit au début de sa première année lorsqu'il avait été réparti. Cela contrastait étrangement avec la froideur qui était omniprésente à cet instant. Pour mettre fin à cela, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
Oui, je sais que c'est étrange pour vous tous, moi aussi j'ai été surpris en le voyant dans mon bureau, mais je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit, surtout les Gryffondor !  
  
A la table concernée, un brun se leva et se mit à applaudir Harry du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Harry n'eut le temps de le voir qu'un fraction de seconde puisque les autres élèves l'avaient imités. Il régnait à présent un grand brouhaha dans la pièce et les applaudissements allaient bon train. Harry commençait à se sentir gêné lorsque Dumbledore fit cesser les ovations.  
  
Bien, Mr Cooper, vous allez donc rejoindre votre maison mais avant. je crois qu'une prière s'impose. elle sera courte, je vous rassure, s'empressa- t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit les mines ahuries des élèves et de Harry.  
  
Il joignit ses mains devant son c?ur.  
  
Seigneur. par pitié, protégez Harry Cooper. surtout des maraudeurs !  
  
Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler de rire. Le c?ur de Harry fit un tour complet sur lui-même et se mit à battre la chamade. Les maraudeurs ? Se pouvait-il que. non, jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait. et pourtant. non, impossible, il avait vu Lavande et Malefoy.  
  
Je vous propose d'aller tout de suite vous asseoir, Mr Cooper, dit Dumbledore, sortant Harry de ses pensées.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la place qui lui avait été faite par ses camarades et se laissa tomber sur la banc. En face de lui, il y avait Lavande, ou plutôt.  
  
Salut Harry, je m'appelle Betsy Hosword ! Et voici mon petit ami, Ed' Brown !  
  
.. la mère de Lavande.. et son père !  
  
Bonsoir, Harry, enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! dit le petit ami de la fille.  
  
Le c?ur de Harry se mit à battre encore plus vite. il ne s'était donc pas trompé. qui serait la prochaine personne qu'il allait rencontrer ? Une vague d'angoisse le traversa à cette pensée.  
  
Harry P.. Cooper, dit-il en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. Plusieurs autres garçons et filles se présentèrent à leur tour, visiblement intrigués par ce nouvel arrivant.  
  
Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement.  
  
Bonsoir ! Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ?  
  
Harry détailla du regard le jeune homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs, un peu longs, les yeux tout aussi noirs et pétillants de malice et d'aspect plutôt séduisant (NdA :ahhhh. comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? lol !).  
  
D'accord, s'empressa de dire Harry.  
  
Je m'appelle Sirius Black !  
  
Harry Cooper, dit Harry en serrant la main de son futur parrain.  
  
Il le suivit le long de la table des Gryffondor vers le banc le plus éloignés des professeurs.  
  
Harry se doutait de ce qui l'attendait à ce banc, et c'était un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, d'excitation et surtout de bonheur qui s'insinuait en lui. Bientôt, il arrivèrent à une table plutôt bruyante où les personnes qui l'occupaient semblaient plutôt agités.  
  
Bonsoir, je suis Remus Lupin ! dit un garçon que Harry n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître grâce aux cheveux blond et au visage fatigué qu'avait son interlocuteur.  
  
Salut ! s'exclama un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux lunettes rondes et aux yeux bleus. Je m'appelle James Potter, content de te connaître, Harry.  
  
Bon. bonsoir ! bredouilla-t-il impressionné de se retrouver en face de son père à quinze ans.  
  
Il reconnut aussi en lui le garçon brun qui avait commencé à applaudir quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Et moi c'est Peter Petigrow, continua un autre.  
  
Harry, qui avait serré jusqu'ici toutes les mains qui s'étaient présentées à lui, marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de serrer celle du dernier garçon. S'il le fit, ce fût juste pour ne pas que les maraudeurs décident de le mettre à l'écart à cause de son aversion pour leur ami. Et après tout, Peter n'était peut être pas encore au service du Mage Noir à ce moment.  
  
Harry, tu viens de faire la connaissance des maraudeurs, record de retenues et autres punitions ! se venta Sirius.  
  
Oh, c'est donc de vous que je dois me méfier selon Dumbledore !  
  
Oui, c'est cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre cible préférée reste les Serpentard ! tenta-t-il de le « rassurer ».  
  
C'est vraiment étrange que tu ressembles à ce point à James ! C'est même frappant. sauf les yeux peut être. D'ailleurs. ils me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un. mais je ne vois pas qui, dit Remus.  
  
Tu n'aurais pas de la famille cachée, James ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Non, je connais tout le monde. il me semble ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange.  
  
Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire.  
  
Vous savez. on dit que tout le monde à un sosie quelque part. tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
  
C'est vrai ! Regarde Sirius ! On a beau croire. il a quelques points de ressemblance avec Rogue ! se moqua James.  
  
QUOI ? rugit le principal intéressé.  
  
James reçut aussitôt un verre d'eau sur la tête sans que Sirius eût besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. Les autres étaient morts de rire, même Patmol ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Harry s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit que Remus le regardait étrangement. Il ne savait pourquoi mais le regard du loup-garou le mettait mal à l'aise. comme s'il venait de faire une erreur.  
  
Alors, Harry, dit James une fois qu'il fût calmé, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
Voldemort me recherche, dit Harry gravement après avoir qualifié cette information comme « possible à révéler ».  
  
Peter frémit mais les autres maraudeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.  
  
Ça alors ! fit Sirius. C'est la première fois que nous entendons quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore et nous même, dire le nom de Voldemort sans peine ! Même Peter n'y arrive pas !  
  
A ces mots, le garçon grassouillet émit un petit gémissement.  
  
Et pourquoi veut-il te tuer, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda James.  
  
Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il disait qu'effectivement c'était trop indiscret, les maraudeurs trouveraient cela étrange et s'il disait tout et qu'un jour ils apprenaient malencontreusement sa véritable identité. cela pourrait être désastreux.  
  
Il a tué. certaines personnes de ma famille, dit Harry, préférant ne pas préciser qu'il s'agissait de ses parents alors que son futur père lui-même l'écoutait avidement. Et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer.  
  
Oh. fit James, ce ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours d'avoir des êtres chers disparaître et d'être la cible d'un psychopathe. Ça a dût te faire un choc.  
  
Je ne les ai pas connu. J'avais un an quand ils sont. morts.  
  
Un léger silence à la table suivit cette annonce, et ce fut Remus qui parla le premier.  
  
Et c'est quoi cette cicatrice ?  
  
Tous les regards se levèrent vers le front de Harry.  
  
Oh, ça ? C'est un souvenir de ma rencontre avec lui.  
  
Avec qui ? demanda Petigrow en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Avec Voldemort ! dit Harry en observant Peter trembler sous le regard perçant qu'il lui jeta.  
  
Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?! s'écria Sirius les yeux brillants d'excitation et de curiosité. Et il ne t'as pas tué ?  
  
Question stupide, Sirius ! remarqua Remus. Si Harry est là, c'est forcément que Voldemort ne l'as pas tué !  
  
Le jeune homme fit un moue vexée et croisa les bras en prenant un air boudeur.  
  
Une fois le repas de Noël finit, les maraudeurs sortirent de la salle commune mais ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient suivit par d'autres personnes.  
  
Potter ! fit une voix froide dans leur dos alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.  
  
Machinalement, Harry se tourna en même temps que James.  
  
Malefoy, la ferme ! dirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Le garçon blond s'avança vers eux et toisa Harry du regard.  
  
Tu es le nouveau, c'est cela ?  
  
Oui, dit Harry.  
  
Le Serpentard se retourna et regarda les deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Deux personnes dont Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les traits.  
  
Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Harry eût soudain comme une impression de déjà vu et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Ce ne fût apparemment pas le cas de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui émirent une sorte de toux qui ressemblait plus à un ricanement. Lucius tourna les yeux vers eux.  
  
Mon nom vous fait rire ? Inutile de vous demander les votre ! Mon père m'a dit que tous les Potter ont les cheveux en bataille et sont plus myopes que des taupes, les Black ont une certaine tendance à se croire au dessus des autres, les Petigrow n'ont jamais eût de courage et ont un ventre plutôt imposant. Quant aux Lupin. continua-t-il en regardant Remus d'un air dédaigneux, on m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se payer des vêtements convenables ! (NdA : oui, je sais, mes insultes sont pitoyables, mais si je trouve mieux, je les changerais !)  
  
Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.  
  
Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Cooper. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.  
  
Sur ce, il tendit sa main à Harry qui la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Que disait l'expression déjà ? Ah oui. tel père, tel fils ! Il sourit de constater que ce proverbe collait très bien à Drago et son père. Il releva la tête et sourit à Malefoy avec insolence. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire : exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait sortit à son fils.  
  
Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur, exactement comme il y a cinq ans, ou plutôt comme dans quinze ans.  
  
Si j'étais toi, je serais plus prudent, Cooper. Tu n'es ici qu'un mois, c'est vrai, mais j'ai les moyens pour que ton séjour ici soit des plus désagréable qu'il puisse être !  
  
Bien, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il faut que je te dise que j'ai des moyens de défense que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Même Voldemort (il le fixa avec des yeux perçant en invoquant le nom de celui que son ennemi devait déjà servir) ne me fait pas peur et j'ai les moyens de me défendre contre lui.  
  
Son rival pâlit et fit une sorte de rictus.  
  
Tu dois être courageux, Cooper, pour prononcer son nom sans trembler, mais sache que ce n'est pas cela qui va l'arrêter sur sa montée en puissance ! Surtout pas toi !  
  
Surtout pas moi ? répéta Harry avec amusement, pensant à ce qui se passerait cinq ans plus tard.  
  
Mais il n'ajouta aucun commentaire pour ne pas trahir son identité. Malefoy, quand à lui, renifla avec dédain en tourna les talons pour s'éloigner en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, suivit de ses deux gorilles.  
  
Formidable, Harry ! lui dirent les maraudeurs.  
  
Vraiment, félicitations ! Tu as drôlement du courage pour avoir ainsi mouché le fils Malefoy.  
  
Le père, corrigea Harry sans réfléchir.  
  
Le père ? répétèrent les maraudeurs, incrédules.  
  
Je veux dire. il est aussi désagréable que son père.  
  
Tu le connais ? s'étonna Remus.  
  
Non, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, je crois que les générations reculées de nos deux familles se connaissaient, mentit-il.  
  
Les quatre autres ne firent aucun commentaire à cela et continuèrent à gravir les escalier en silence.  
  
Ça alors ! s'écria James au bout d'un moment.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
Tu as enjambé cette marche alors que c'est justement celle qu'il faut éviter à cause du trou ! Aucune personne n'étant jamais venue à Poudlard n'aurait pût savoir que cette marche était dangereuse.  
  
. dans mon école aussi il y avait des choses à éviter de ce genre et je pense que c'est par intuition, ou je ne sais quoi, que je l'ai évité.  
  
Et de quelle école viens-tu ? demanda Remus.  
  
Harry n'avait pas réfléchit à cela et il était évident qu'il devait absolument trouver quelque chose à raconter.  
  
Je viens. d'une école Irlandaise Widiwishi (NdA : je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom sur un site internet mais je n'en suis pas sûre.)  
  
Drôle de nom ! se moqua Sirius.  
  
Je sais, mais maintenant, elle n'existe plus. dit Harry en prenant un air triste.  
  
Oh ! et tes camarades ?  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. mais j'espère très bientôt les revoir, continua Harry non sans penser à Ron, Hermione, Rose et Cho.  
  
Je comprend. Voyage ! annonça Remus à la grosse dame habillée de rose.  
  
Harry fut surpris que le mot de passe soit aussi peu discret quant à sa présence ici mais n'en fit, bien sûr, aucune remarque.  
  
Le portrait s'ouvrit et les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la salle commune encore déserte. Ils montèrent aux dortoirs et les quatre maraudeurs désignèrent son lit à Harry, le seul lit de libre sur cinq. Ses affaires avaient déjà été montées et se trouvaient dans un coin de la chambre. Les maraudeurs s'affalèrent à plat ventre sur leur lit respectif et regardèrent Harry augmenter la taille de ses bagages et ranger ses affaires.  
  
Une fois qu'il eût mit ses vêtements dans son armoire, il commença a sortir tous ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël.  
  
Waouhh !!! C'est quoi comme balai ? demanda James en se saisissant du dit objet. Un Éclair de feu ?! Jamais entendu parler. Il est magnifique en tous cas.  
  
C'est étrange, James est ou fou de Quidditch et il connaît toutes les équipes, tous balais. alors pourquoi ne connaît-il pas le tien ? demanda Sirius.  
  
C'est un ami qui me l'as offert. Il est spécialisé dans la fabrication de balai et en a fait un exprès pour moi.  
  
J'ai hâte de voir comment il vole ! Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr ! J'adore !  
  
Quelle position ?  
  
Attrapeur !  
  
Comme moi !  
  
Et capitaine aussi ! renchérit Sirius.  
  
Moi aussi, dit Harry.  
  
Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien te voir jouer. Sirius est Poursuiveur dans l'équipe. Remus et Peter aiment bien aussi mais ils n'ont pas trop l'esprit de compétition alors ils ne sont pas dans l'équipe. Tu pourras me faire essayer ton balai un de ces jours ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry peu rassuré.  
  
Si James se doutait que c'était un balai performant, il était sûrement très loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Harry réalisa que se promener dans le temps avec le balai le plus puissant de son époque était une erreur. Mais en l'emportant il ne savait pas où il allait. Ce qui le gênait d'autant plus, c'est qu'il avait tout un tas d'objet qui n'existait peut être pas cette époque et déballer tout ça devant ses nouveaux amis pouvait être très compromettant. Pourtant, il devait garder une attitude la plus normale possible s'il ne voulait pas paraître suspect aux yeux de tous les élèves, surtout à ceux des personnes qui étaient allongées en face de lui en ce moment même.  
  
Il saisit un pile de vêtements qu'il avait oublié de ranger et alla la poser dans son armoire mais une longue étoffe légère et lisse comme de la soie s'échappa de ses mains.  
  
James, regarde ! s'écria Peter. Lui aussi a.  
  
Une cape d'invisibilité, conclut l'interpellé. Comment se fait-il que tu en aies une ? Et très ressemblante à la mienne qui plus est !  
  
Heu. commença Harry, gêné. C'est un objet de famille !  
  
Il attrapa la cape qui avait atterrit dans les mains de Peter, la roula en boule et la jeta dans son placard avant d'en refermer la porte.  
  
Et ça ? demanda Sirius en désignant un morceau de parchemin sur le lit de Harry qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir.  
  
Harry reconnut avec horreur la carte du maraudeur et se précipita dessus afin de la dissimuler des regards indiscrets. Il la rangea dans sa biographie (dont il prit soin de cacher le titre) offerte par Hermione et Rose, et fourra le tout dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Cela s'avérait encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.  
  
C'est une lettre ! dit-il sans réfléchir.  
  
Oh. dit Sirius la bouche en cul-de-poule et les yeux malicieux. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
  
La lettre ?  
  
Mais non, idiot ! La fille !  
  
Les quatre amis s'esclaffèrent. Harry sentit ses oreilles rougir mais il se contenta de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles. Il sortit les boites de bonbons des jumeaux qu'il avait dans son sac. Aussitôt, Peter sembla s'intéresser à leur contenu et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
Je peux t'en prendre un ?  
  
Oui. dit Harry machinalement.  
  
Alors, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment elle s'appelle ! insista Sirius.  
  
Cho, avoua Harry en ressentant un léger pincement au c?ur à ce nom tant aimé.  
  
Oh. et elle te manque ?  
  
Je préférerais ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet si ça ne vous ennuie pas, répliqua-t-il un peu agacé.  
  
Elle t'a largué ? continua Patmol.  
  
Sirius ! le gronda Remus. Laisse le s'adapter calmement ! En plus, tu deviens vraiment lourd là ! Je crois que Harry aimerait changer de sujet.  
  
Bien. Demain on a un entraînement de Quidditch, dit James. L'équipe est restée pendant les vacances spécialement pour ça ! Nous avons un match contre les Serpentard au début de la deuxième semaine de la rentrée et nous voulons à tout prix les écraser comme des. hum. si tu veux, tu pourras venir nous voir demain, et après tu nous feras essayer ton. Éclair de feu, c'est ça ?  
  
D'accord, et pour ta gouverne personnelle, Sirius, Cho ne m'a pas.  
  
Mais il ne pût continuer sa phrase car un bruit insolite venait de retentir. Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Peter qui avait pris une mine affolée, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, comme pour tenter de s'expliquer mais un autre formidable rot en sortit. Tous hurlèrent alors de rire sauf le « pauvre » (NdA : tout est relatif !) Peter qui rougissait pitoyablement. Harry et Sirius se roulaient par terre alors que James avait plongé la tête dans son traversin et Remus tapait du poing sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda James quand il se dût un peu calmé.  
  
Ce sont les bonbons que m'ont donnés les jumeaux, des amis de mon ancienne école. Il se trouve qu'ils sont spécialisés dans les farces et attrapes et ils m'ont offert une de leurs « expériences ».  
  
Hum. mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous battent pas ! riposta Sirius.  
  
A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry, mais vous vous faites sûrement concurrence !  
  
Trois petit coups rapides frappèrent à la porte et une tornade blonde fit irruption dans le dortoir.  
  
Jamichou !!!!!!! (NdA : c'est laid comme surnom. mais bon, faut voir le niveau intellectuel de la fille aussi !)  
  
La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de James qui parût tout à coup un peu gêné et agacé.  
  
Heu. Harry, je te présente Julianna, une amie.  
  
Une amie ?  
  
La jeune fille tourna ses yeux noirs vers Harry.  
  
Salut, Harry, je suis la PETITE AMIE de James. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ?  
  
Le jeune homme sentit son esprit se vider totalement. Son futur père avait une petite amie qui n'était pas sa futur mère. il aimait une autre fille que Lily ! Il dût faire une tête plutôt abattue car Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille.  
  
Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu sais, tout le monde a été jaloux de James au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il faut dire qu'il a bon goût, dit-il en jaugeant Julianna du regard, mais cette fille est folle, complètement hystérique.  
  
Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit Harry.  
  
Oui. celle là, tu la feras à d'autres que moi. Avoue qu'elle est mignonne !  
  
Harry se sentit rougir bien malgré lui.  
  
Ah. je savais bien ! Mais il ne faut pas te faire d'illusion : elle est carrément dingue de James. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'à la rentrée, toutes les filles qui étaient aux pieds de James vont te tomber dessus à bras raccourcis !  
  
Tu as pas mal de succès toi aussi ! remarqua Remus qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation.  
  
Sirius s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque qu'un nouveau rot l'en empêcha.  
  
PETER ! hurla Julianna qui jusque là était occupée avec ce pauvre James. Quel malotru ! Incapable de rester digne devant une jeune fille !  
  
Elle embrassa rapidement son petit ami et s'enfuit du dortoir en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens tel un pantin désarticulé tout en proférant toutes sortes d'injures destinées au grassouillet.  
  
Peter ne va tout de même pas rester comme ça ? demanda Remus un peu inquiet.  
  
Non, je ne pense pas ! Les effets doivent disparaître au bout d'une heure ou deux. je pense.  
  
Dumbledore t'avait dit de te méfier de nous, mais il ne nous avait pas dit de nous méfier de toi ! s'écria Sirius. Tu es le premier à faire une farce réussite à un maraudeur et aussi avant que les maraudeurs ne t'en fasse une ! Je te tire mon chapeau, même si Peter n'est pas si difficile à berner !  
  
Un rot monstrueux vint ponctuer la phrase, signe que Peter avait quelques objections à émettre.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry mit bien du temps avant de s'endormir. Tant de questions l'assaillaient, tant de bonheur, tant d'excitation ! Il avait grand peine à s'imaginer qu'il était en train de dormir dans un lit voisin de celui de son père qui avait quinze ans et qu'il était en 1975, avec tous les maraudeurs, les professeurs et les élèves de l'époque. Il se sentait si bien. mais en même temps décalé. En fait, il ressentait un tas de sentiments contradictoires comme le bonheur d'être avec les maraudeurs, et la peine de ne pas être avec tous ses amis de Poudlard, l'excitation et la peur, le joie de pouvoir faire leur connaissance et la tristesse de ne rien pouvoir leur dire pour les prévenir. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu sa mère à la table des Gryffondor ce soir ? Et à aucune autre table non plus d'ailleurs ? Une autre chose aussi le troublait. Cette Julianna, que faisait-elle avec James, son père ? N'était-il pas censé sortir avec Lily ? Il lui accordait une chose, Julianna était très jolie. mais elle semblait complètement folle et légèrement basique au niveau de l'esprit et surtout, surtout, beaucoup trop possessive. Mais qu'importe après tout. il était écrit dans leur destin que Lily et James se marieraient, qu'ils auraient un enfant. tout comme leur mort était prévue. Mais le doute l'assaillait tout de même. Et s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ?  
  
Encore autre chose le tracassait. Son voyage incognito dans le passé était déjà très mal partit. Il avait fait en une soirée plus de bourdes qu'il n'avait dût en commettre de toute sa vie. Il allait devoir reprendre les choses en main et oublier un moment ses états d'âme s'il ne voulait pas compromettre sa fausse identité. En fait, c'était surtout Remus qu'il craignait. Le loup-garou avait en effet des sens plus aiguisé que ses camarades et il ressentait plus de choses. Il était aussi très intelligent, et suffisamment calme et observateur pour deviner que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ainsi ? Ce qu'il avait fait ce soir était fait et il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Il n'avait qu'à faire un peu plus attention à l'avenir. Quant aux problèmes de ses parents, il verrait bien la suite des événements.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Harry eût de la peine à se remémorer tout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Un mal de crâne commençait à se faire ressentir alors il décida de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. Il était le seul des cinq garçons à être réveillé. Sans faire de bruit il se prépara, attrapa son Éclair de Feu au passage et sortit de la tour des Gryffondor. Il regagna le stade de Quidditch alors que le jour était à peine levé. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le parc et le château. S'il ne l'avait pas sût, Harry se serait crût dans la même époque que deux jours auparavant, et non il y a vingt ans, en 1975.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'envola dans les airs, toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans le cerveau disparurent instantanément, et son mal de tête par la même occasion. Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui giflait le visage, il se sentait heureux et ne pensait plus à rien. il y avait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela car les entraînements s'étaient faits plus rares une fois le match contre Serpentard gagné et les occasion de voler s'étaient ainsi faites plus rares.  
  
Il fit d'abord un tour de terrain assez lentement, comme pour reprendre ses marques, et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui. Arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, il commença à ralentir son allure progressivement et quand il fût presque à l'arrêt, il fit basculer doucement l'avant de son balai et accéléra à tout rompre. Alors qu'il fondait en piquet vers le sol, il ne cessait d'augmenter sa vitesse. il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Ayant atteint son record de vitesse, il regardait le sol se rapprocher inexorablement. C'est à seulement cinquante centimètres du sol qu'il redressa le manche, décrivant une courbe harmonieuse, pour atterrir quelques mètre plus loin tout en douceur.  
  
Il était content de lui. Il avait même sentit ses pieds effleurer le sol et jamais il n'avait atteint cette vitesse auparavant ! Il commença à marcher, dans la neige, en direction du lac qui semblait gelé.  
  
James ! cria une voix.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit une jeune fille se diriger vers lui en courant.  
  
James. c'est fabuleux ce que tu viens de faire ! dit-elle à bout de souffle.  
  
En la voyant se rapprocher, Harry pût distinguer ses cheveux châtains aux reflets auburn, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Il sût alors ce qui l'attendait. Ce moment là, il en avait rêvé cette nuit même et il s'était sentit pressé que cela se réalise, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait ignorer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.  
  
James ! Tu. James ? dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant Harry. Que.  
  
Bonjour, Harry Cooper, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.  
  
La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche si bien que Harry crût qu'elle allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
Je. Lily Evans, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Excuse-moi mais je croyais que c'était James et. tu lui ressembles tellement.  
  
Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit ! Tu connais bien James ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
  
Bien non, mais assez pour que nous nous fâchions chaque fois que nous nous voyons, pourquoi ?  
  
Comme ça. cela m'a étonné la façon dont tu m'as appelé en croyant que c'était lui.  
  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement mais fronça les sourcils.  
  
Oh, c'est juste que j'étais contente de le voir aussi bien voler et je me disais que cela allait très certainement rattraper les points que cet idiot nous a fait perdre hier.  
  
Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
  
Il a changé un élève de Serpentard en Scrout à Pétard ! Je me demande bien comment il a pût faire ! Il est très doué en métamorphose, mais malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas le contre-sort pour rendre la forme humaine à l'élève. Nous avons dût faire appel au professeur McGonagall. c'est un très bon professeur mais assez sévère et elle nous a retiré cinquante points ! Sans compter les reproches qu'elle lui a fait, mais ça, c'est son problème !  
  
Harry fût assez impressionné par les exploits de son père et il ne pût s'empêcher d'en rire.  
  
Bon d'accord, je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça drôle aussi sur le moment ! Mais je suis préfète des Gryffondor et je ne supporte pas nous voir perdre des points ! C'est pour cela, principalement, que les rapports entre James et moi sont assez. tendus.  
  
Oh. fit Harry un peu déçu. Mais il est très sympa, tu sais !  
  
Je sais mais je crois que les maraudeurs et moi nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre ! Il n'y a qu'avec Remus que ça peut aller. Il est très gentil, dommage qu'il soit si souvent malade. Enfin bon, nous n'allons pas parler d'eux pendant des heures et des heures !  
  
De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?  
  
De toi. Tu voles vraiment très très bien, tu sais ! Encore mieux que James ! Cela m'étonnais aussi, je ne l'avais jamais vu voler aussi vite et aussi dangereusement, bien qu'il soit un véritable casse-cou et qu'il ai atteint un degré de folie hors du commun ! Il faudrait te faire une petite place dans l'équipe !  
  
Ça ne vaudrait pas le coup, je ne suis là que pour un mois !  
  
Oh. c'est dommage ! Je suis sûre que tu te plairas ici !  
  
J'en suis persuadé !  
  
Il est beau ton balai ! James a déjà dût te demander de l'essayer !  
  
En effet !  
  
C'est un quoi ? Un Éclair de feu ? On le dirait tout droit sortit du futur. enfin bon, je n'y connais rien en balai : encore une énorme différence entre James et moi.  
  
Je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses en commun ! contredit Harry.  
  
Je ne pense pas. enfin bon, dis-moi plutôt d'où tu viens, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr !  
  
Je viens d'Irlande.  
  
Tu n'as pas l'accent pourtant !  
  
Harry soupira légèrement. Il avait déjà redouté cette rencontre avec sa mère, la peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, de déformer les propos qu'il avait tenu aux maraudeurs. il fallait en plus que sa mère soit intelligente et qu'elle passe au peigne fin ses moindres petites phrases anodines.  
  
Je suis né en Angleterre, j'ai juste fait mes études là-bas.  
  
Oh, je vois et. tes parents sont. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Harry le regarda avec intensité. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'avait pourtant dit à personne que ses parents étaient morts, pas même aux maraudeurs. Qui lui aurait dit ?  
  
Morts ? proposa-t-il, voyant en cela la seule solution.  
  
Non ! Je veux dire. il sont. Moldus ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.  
  
Harry fût plus que surpris de la question de sa futur mère, surtout du ton qu'elle avait employé. Mais il se rappela qu'à cette époque, être enfant de Moldu était très dangereux et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'amuser à le crier sur les toits.  
  
Mon père est un sorcier de longue lignée et ma mère est fille de Moldus, répondit-il.  
  
Oh. et tu n'as pas peur ?  
  
Non, je n'ai plus à avoir peur désormais. dit-il tristement. Et toi, tes parents sont Moldus ?  
  
La jeune fille pâlit, comme si elle avait redouté la question. Elle sembla hésiter.  
  
Tu sais, je ne dirais rien. Et n'oublie pas que ton hésitation et plus éloquente qu'un mensonge.  
  
Il se surpris lui-même de ce conseil qui lui était venu. comme ça, sans réfléchir.  
  
Tu as raison. Oui, mes parents sont Moldus. Et maintenant, à moi de te donner un conseil, méfie-toi des gens qui t'entourent, surtout des Serpentard. C'est dans cette maison que le plus de sorciers ont mal tournés et ont rejoints les forces du mal.  
  
Merci du conseil.  
  
Lily lui fit grâce d'un beau sourire.  
  
Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet et aussi pour avoir une réponse à la question qui lui tenait tant à c?ur.  
  
Je n'étais pas là. Je suis rentrée chez moi spécialement pour fêter Noël avec ma famille. Mais j'ai dût retourner ici plus tôt que prévue à cause de ma s?ur, Pétunia. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Harry.  
  
Moi aussi, Lily, à bientôt.  
  
La jeune fille tourna les talons et commença à partir lorsqu'elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
  
Oh, Harry ! J'avais oublié. tu as laissé tomber ça en volant ! dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin que Harry saisit aussitôt.  
  
Merci.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Harry regarda un moment celle qui deviendrait sa mère cinq ans plus tard s'éloigner en direction du château.  
  
Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main. Une enveloppe recouverte d'une belle écriture à l'encre vert émeraude. La lettre que Dumbledore lui avait donnée juste avant son départ. Il l'avait oublié avec toutes les émotions de la vieille. Il la déplia et la lu.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tu aimes mon cadeau ? Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait de t'envoyer à cette époque mais Sirius m'a convaincu en disant que c'était ta seule chance de connaître un jour les gens formidables qu'étaient tes parents. Mais surtout, souviens-toi bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne dois pas chercher à changer le passé, Harry, ou le futur. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences plus que désastreuses et qui sait. peut être que tout en serait bouleversé. Ainsi, le fait que tu viennes du futur ne dois absolument pas être découvert : je dois être le seul à savoir.  
  
Maintenant, je dois t'avouer une chose. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant car tu es trop fier et tu n'aurais pas voulu partir. La raison qui avait été inventée pour justifier ta présence à Poudlard n'est pas fausse, bien au contraire, c'est juste pour te protéger de Voldemort que je t'ai caché. Le choix de l'époque ou du lieu n'était que secondaire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cela.  
  
Tu trouveras à Poudlard bien des gens que tu connais ainsi que leurs enfants, leur passé, leur futur. mais tâche de ne pas le montrer, surtout sur certaines personnes que tu n'apprécie pas vraiment !  
  
Profite bien de ce mois en 1975 et amuses-toi surtout (je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal avec ça étant donné que les maraudeurs t'ont pris sous leur coupe ! ). Je te laisse car je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que de lire la lettre du vieux fou que je suis. Amuses-toi bien mais reste prudent !  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
  
  
Harry froissa la lettre entre ses doigts et serra sa main du plus fort qu'il pût. Voldemort. Encore et toujours lui. Mais pour une fois, il lui était. reconnaissant. Grâce à lui, il allait connaître ses parents. Grâce à lui ? Harry se frappa la tête avec son balai. C'était à cause de lui, Voldemort, qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents. Tout était sa faute ! Une autre chose aussi le mettait en colère : le mensonge de Dumbledore. Il avait eût raison quand il avait écrit que Harry n'aurait pas fait se voyage s'il en avait sût les véritables motifs. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment puisque grâce à cela, il allait faire la connaissance de ses parents.  
  
  
  
Où étais-tu ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la matinée ? s'étonna Remus.  
  
J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour me défouler un peu.  
  
Et tu vas venir cet après midi à l'entraînement ?  
  
Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça !  
  
Encore en train de parler Quidditch à ce que je vois !  
  
Les jeunes garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Evans, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !  
  
Reste poli, Potter ! Et tâche d'être moins bête la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire l'un de tes blagues stupides si tu ne veux pas que.  
  
. Gryffondor ai encore des points retirés, je sais, cela fait trois fois que tu me le répètes, continua James d'un air las.  
  
Tu sais combien de points tu nous a fais perdre depuis le début de l'année ?  
  
Non, et je t'avouerais que cela ne m'importe pas ! Je crois avoir déjà assez payé ce matin avec les trois heures de retenue que m'a donné Dumbledore !  
  
Tu les a bien mérités si tu veux mon avis !  
  
Mais je ne le veux pas !  
  
Pendant que James et Lily se chamaillaient, Sirius se glissa près de Harry.  
  
Elle, c'est Lily Evans. Gentille, jolie, intelligente. mais beaucoup trop sérieuse. C'est la préfète de Gryffondor et elle a horreur que quelqu'un fasse perdre des points à sa maison. Autant dire que nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes avec elle, surtout James et moi. surtout James en fait !  
  
Oui, je l'ai rencontré ce matin, elle est très gentille.  
  
Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, même si au fond, je suis sûr qu'ils s'aiment bien, continua Remus.  
  
Oui, bein alors vraiment au fond ! renchérit Sirius.  
  
Tu vas voir qu'un jour on va finir par les marier ! s'exclama Remus qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
Les marier ? Tu es fou ! Ils s'entre-tueraient !  
  
Qui aime bien, châtie bien. et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?  
  
Et bien. je ne les connais pas beaucoup mais à les voir, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Dans cinq ans, ils seront mariés avec un enfant !  
  
Un enfant, tu crois ? Ils sont capables de mieux faire. le contredit Remus.  
  
Alors deux, mais au bout de six ans ! rectifia Harry.  
  
Vous êtes fous tous les deux ! s'écria Sirius. Et toi, Peter, qu'en penses- tu ?  
  
Mais Peter, bien trop absorbé par la « conversation » mouvementée de Lily et James se contenta de grogner d'un air absent.  
  
Merci de ton aide, Peter, se moqua Sirius.  
  
  
  
Cooper ? Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, tout de suite. Suivez-moi je vous prie.  
  
Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit le professeur McGonagall dans le hall d'entrée et se fit conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur, se demandant bien les raisons de cette convocation.  
  
Le vieil homme l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau où ils pénétrèrent quelques instants plus tard. Il invita Harry à s'asseoir et en fit de même derrière son bureau.  
  
Mr Potter, comment se passent votre première journée ?  
  
Plutôt bien.  
  
Vous avez fait connaissance avec les maraudeurs à ce que je vois. pas trop difficiles à supporter ?  
  
Oh non, pas du tout ! s'en amusa Harry. Ils sont bons vivants et ils en profitent, c'est bien normal après tout !  
  
Le directeur sonda Harry de son regard perçant.  
  
Mr Potter, je.  
  
Excusez-moi, professeur, mais j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et que vous me tutoyez car. dans mon présent ou dans votre futur, comme vous voulez, c'est ce que vous faîtes et la transition est assez difficile pour moi.  
  
Je comprend. Harry. En parlant de futur, je voulais te voir à propos de cela. De toi, je sais seulement que tu viens de l'an 1995, que tu es le fils de James Potter. je crois que je ne peux pas me tromper là-dessus, non ?  
  
En effet !  
  
Et je dirais. de Lily Evans, si j'en crois la couleur étonnante et peu commune de vos yeux !  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
Lily Evans et James Potter. qui l'aurait crût ?  
  
A ces mots, il eût un petit rire.  
  
Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet principal de notre entrevue. Tu sais que mon personnage futur t'a remis une lettre pour moi, et je dois tout de suite te dire, qu'il ne m'a absolument rien dit sur toi, ton passé ou ton présent. enfin presque ! Simplement que Voldemort te recherche et que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a envoyé ici, en 1975. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais un passé lourd, que tu n'avais, et n'as toujours pas, une vie facile. Dans sa lettre, il m'a spécifié qu'il fallait absolument que je ne sache rien. Même si tu avais envie de te confier, de tout raconter, de changer le passé pour obtenir un passé, un présent et un futur meilleurs. Tu ne dois absolument rien dire à PERSONNE ! Pas même à moi .  
  
Harry grogna. Il avait espéré pouvoir en parler à Dumbledore, se confier à lui, afin de soulager son c?ur qui était beaucoup plus chargé que n'aurait dût l'être celui d'un adolescent de quinze ans.  
  
Je me doute que ta position n'est pas simple, reprit Dumbledore. Tu as envie de parler pour essayer de changer ta vie, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu ne dois surtout pas changer le destin de tes parents quel qu'il soit !  
  
Comment savez-vous que c'est le destin de mes parents que j'aimerais modifier ? demanda Harry surpris.  
  
Et bien. sachant le peu que je sais sur toi, et vu la façon dont tu regardais James hier soir et aussi tout à l'heure quand il se chamaillait avec Lily, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner qu'il leur était arrivé malheur. Tu as des yeux très expressif. Mais je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé ! insista-t-il une fois de plus. Maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, tu peux retourner t'amuser avec tes par. tes amis.  
  
Songeur, Harry regagna la tour des Gryffondor et s'allongea sur son lit. Comme il était seul, il s'amusa à fouiner dans ses affaires pour découvrir un peu mieux ses cadeaux de Noël. Il tomba aussitôt sur sa biographie que Rose et Hermione lui avaient offerte.  
  
C'était un livre de taille moyenne avec une couverture épaisse d'un vert émeraude profond. Le titre en lettres d'or étincelait et sa photo en dessous souriait mais étrangement, ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la souffrance. Il tourna alors la page et découvrit une autre photo, de ses parents cette fois-ci. On voyait à leur uniforme qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et, comme d'habitude, il étaient en train de se chamailler, mais c'était si mignon de les voir ainsi. Quelques photos suivirent, toujours des Potter, accompagnées de quelques commentaires. Puis vint une photo de lui, bébé, juste après sa naissance et les images se succédèrent jusqu'à ses un an, montrant une famille heureuse, comblée. Si on ne connaissait pas l'histoire des Potter (ce qui était impossible dans le monde des sorciers), on aurait pût croire qu'un tel amour, un tel bonheur était invulnérable, que rien ne pouvait le détruire. Mais la vie en avait décidée autrement. Puis, plus rien, plus aucune photo jusqu'à ses onze ans, jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde de la Magie, comme s'il n'avait pas existé pendant tout ce temps. Et à y réfléchir, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient raison, les auteurs de ce livre, Harry Potter avait été comme mort durant toutes ces années et n'avait reprit vie que lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Au fil des pages, sa vie à l'école était racontée, toujours accompagnées de photos, puis vinrent ses rencontres avec Lord Voldemort. Mais cette partie de son histoire ne l'intéressait pas, il la connaissait. En revanche, la première année de sa vie était pour lui un mystère. Il reprit donc les pages du début du livre, celles où il pouvait voir ses parents et resta un temps indéfinissable à les observer dans les moindres détails.  
  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la chambre, toujours aussi bruyants. Harry sursauta et fit disparaître sa biographie sous son oreiller, le c?ur battant la chamade.  
  
Que lisais-tu ? demanda James intrigué.  
  
Heu. des photos, avoua-t-il.  
  
Il avait décidé de mentir le moins possible à ses futurs père, parrain et professeur, en omettant bien sûr Peter qui, à son sens, ne méritait pas la vérité.  
  
Et quoi comme photos ?  
  
De famille. hésita-t-il.  
  
Mais il regretta ses paroles dès qu'il vit les yeux de James s'animer avec intensité.  
  
Vraiment ? Tu pourrais nous les montrer ? Je serais curieux de voir les membres de ta.  
  
Non ! s'écria Harry aussitôt.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
Parce que. je ne suis pas.  
  
Il ne savait pas du tout comment refuser poliment et quelle excuse crédible pouvait-il bien leur dire. Mais heureusement pour lui, Remus vint à son secours.  
  
Je suis sûr que Harry nous les montrera quand il se sentira prêt et qu'il aura admis la disparition de sa famille. C'est encore trop tôt pour lui !  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et le loup-garou lui répondit par un sourire. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'il avait sauvé ce nouvel élève d'une question plus qu'embarrassante, voir même dangereuse.  
  
Alors, tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Je croyais que tu ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! lui reprocha Sirius.  
  
Oh. je suis désolé, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore et après, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça et j'ai oublié de venir.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, on te comprend. La prochaine fois peut être ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr ! accepta Harry qui était curieux de voir enfin son père voler.  
  
Bon, tu viens, Sirius, on va prendre notre douche ? demanda James. (NdA : Oulà. je sais pas pour vous mais j'aimerais bien être là moi ! lol ! ^__^).  
  
Harry s'empressa de trouver un prétexte pour aller à la bibliothèque car la perspective de se retrouver avec Peter sans personne d'autre que Remus pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de le tuer ne l'enchantait guère. Azkaban n'était pas un lieu qui le tentait vraiment. De plus, même si le rat était mis à l'écart, il sentait qu'il serait très difficile de cacher la vérité au loup-garou qui était de loin le plus sage et le plus réfléchit du groupe. Rester avec lui s'avérait un peu dangereux du point de vue du secret qu'il portait.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Même si Harry débordait d'une joie indescriptible lors de son séjour, il ressentait une forte gêne lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence des maraudeurs. Les voir ainsi, jeunes et insouciants, le mettait mal à l'aise et il se sentait coupable. Coupable de savoir leur avenir sans rien pouvoir le leur dévoiler pour leur éviter de commettre quelques erreurs futures, coupable de voir son père tous les jours alors que Rose, sa s?ur, ne savait même pas qu'il était près d'eux, coupable d'avoir laissé ses amis en 1995 et enfin, coupable de ne pas pouvoir dire à James « Papa, quand le moment sera venu, ne choisis pas Peter mais Sirius, ou Remus ! ». Mais même s'il ressentait toute cette culpabilité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours rester avec ses nouveaux amis et ceux-ci l'appréciaient parfaitement. Ils aimaient bien Harry, ils le trouvaient drôle, sensible, gentil mais ils aimaient par dessus ses airs mystérieux et rêveurs. Les autres élèves étaient curieux de connaître ce nouvel élève qui venait d'arriver mais il traînait avec les maraudeurs ! Et ces élèves là étaient bien trop populaire pour que les élèves (du moins les plus jeunes) n'osent s'approcher d'eux.  
  
Mais bientôt, la fin des vacances arriva. La veille de la rentrée, Harry se sentait en effervescence : le soir même, les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes arrivaient au château. Il allait faire la connaissance avec le reste des élèves de Poudlard et le lendemain, il aurait ses premiers cours avec ceux qui seraient ses professeurs durant un mois.  
  
Ces élèves arrivèrent donc juste avant le dîner mais Harry fit tout pour ne rencontrer personne. Il resta donc toute la soirée dans le dortoir et lorsqu'il entendit du monde remonter dans la salle commune, il disparût sous sa cape d'invisibilité et partit faire un tour dans le château, plus précisément dans les cuisines. Les Elfes de maison, bien qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, l'accueillirent chaleureusement et lui préparèrent un dîner de roi. Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, il se retrouva seul avec soulagement et il en profita pour ressortir sa biographie où il pût, une fois de plus, admirer ceux qui deviendrait, cinq ans plus tard, ses futurs parents. Bien heureusement, personne ne vint le déranger et ce ne fût que très tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il dormait à poing fermé, que les maraudeurs regagnèrent leur chambre.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Coucou à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon avec pleins de cadeaux et tout et tout !!!! Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre qui a été très long à venir (presque trois semaines) mais il est enfin là. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout et j'ai tardé à le taper à l'ordinateur car je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre par rapport à mon brouillon. mais je pense que maintenant ça devrait aller mieux pour les prochains chapitres. juste le temps de me familiariser avec le temps des maraudeurs ! Je sais aussi que ce thème fait très cliché dans les fic mais je tenais à essayer d'écrire un peu dessus dans ma fic ! Non parce que j'avais envie de « copier » les autres fic, mais parce que ça sera nécessaire un peu plus tard. ^__^ !!! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu ! Et pis je suis toute contente parce que j'ai maintenant 76 reviews et j'en suis toute fière ! Alors un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, qui me review encore et qui me revieweront peut être un jour. enfin un gros merci à tout le monde quoi !  
  
Chose très important aussi : Le titre de la fic est un petit clin d'?il à la fic de Crystal (ma Cwystal à moi ! lol ! ^___^) qui s'appelle « On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve ». Donc voilà, c'est une superbe potterfiction alors si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire !!!  
  
Bon, maintenant, je vais faire place au réponses aux supers review qu'on m'a envoyé et qui m'ont toutes fait super plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sarah : Oh.. Mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce ma revieweuse-en-chef qui vient faire un tour du côté de ma fic ? Je suis toute contente ! Par contre, je suis désolée pour la fausse joie que ça t'as créé de voir le chapitre 18 alors qu'en fait c'était le 17 séparé en deux. Alors comme ça ton ordi plente ? C'est pas cool ça ! Et bein sinon la suite la voilà comme tu peux le voir et la suite de cette suite arrivera. peut être à la fin des vacances mais je pense d'abord taper le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic ! D'ailleurs, en passant, merci pour ta review sur cette fic ! Alors comme ça tu étais en vacances depuis deux heures alors que moi je me cassais le *** à faire une ***** d'affiche liée aux problème de l'intégration en ECJS (Education Civique Juridique et Sociale) berk, ça m'écoeure ! X__X ! Ta review me laisse à penser que tu voulais savoir où avait atterrit Harry, je me trompes ? Sept fois la question : « mais il est où ? » dans la même review ! waouhhhh ! Bon, je pense et j'espère que tu es satisfaites de la réponse (et pas trop déçue par ce chapitre). Par contre, pour la réponse un peu courte (c'est vrai qu'elle l'était vraiment en comparaison aux reviews que tu m'avais laissé) et bien comme je te l'ai dit, il était vraiment tard et j'avais pas fait mes leçons (comme d'habitude de toutes façons ! ^__^). C'est vrai que moi ça ne me dérange pas et je ne me rend pa trop compte du mystère qu'il y a dans ma fic étant donné que je sais en gros ce qu'il va se passer ! Par contre, je vais te contredire en disant que je ne sais pas TOUT sur ma fic ! Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre mais des fois, il y a des choses qui apparaissent sur l'ordinateur qui n'étaient pas prévues au brouillon au départ, du feeling quoi ! Par exemple la scène avec Harry et Cho dans le buisson avec Ron et Hermione devant le lac ; c'était pas du tout prévu au départ, c'est venu comme ça ! Et des fois, ça peut même m'emmener dans des situations pas possibles comme par exemple dans Lever le voile sur le passé, la fin du chapitre 3 avec Hermione était pas du tout prévu, mais une impulsion sadique et hop ! Tout se renverse ! lol ! Moi, te prendre pour une folle ??? Non pas du tout. enfin. j'adore les personnes un peu folles sur les bords alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Waouhhh, t'es une vrai stressée de la vie ma parole ! lol ! C'est vrai que t'as l'air absolument accro aux fics ! et les devoirs dans tout ça ? Lol ! désolée de saper comme ça le morale pendant les vacances et surtout en période de fêtes !!! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : plus on attend quelque chose et plus on est content quand on l'a ! LOL : C'est vrai que j'ai été surprise que tu m'appelle « Chite » mais j'ai pensé que tu avais fait une faute et ton autre review l'a bien confirmée ! Tiens d'ailleurs, petite délinquante, tu enfreints les règles du site en faisant ça ! Une seule review par chapitre, c'est bien spécifié ! Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, bien au contraire, ça me fait plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les reviews longues ne ralentissent pas mon travail ! Au contraire, ça me motive, donc ne te gênes surtout pas et ne change pas tes review par pitié ! Et pour mes devoirs. bein oui, c'est toujours la même chose : le dimanche soir à minuit que je m'inquiète pour le contrôle du lundi ! X__X ! Incapable de prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs. enfin bon, ça c'est pas un sujet intéressant pendant les vacances alors passons à ta deuxième review ! Je trouve pas ça débile de relire ses review une fois qu'on les a posté ! Je le fais souvent, pour voir si j'ai fait des fautes, si. enfin je vois quoi ! J'admire mon travaille ! lol ! Chtite ! lol ! Ca me fait rire comme surnom, surtout que mes amis de collège m'appelaient souvent comme ça avec mon nom à la suite ! Oui, ça je l'avais compris que tu attendais la suite ! Et comme tu peux le voir, là j'ai eût pitié de toi, je n'ai pas fais de. de. cliffhanger. oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça les anglais. faudra que je demanda à Cwystal. Là, la fin était calme, profites-en ça sera pas souvent ! Mon pseudo sur msn. LOL ! C'est Snoopynette001@hotmail.com ! voilà ! Comment ça mes chapitres sont longs à arriver ?! Je trouve pas moi ! Tous les vendredi en général ! Bon, là j'avoue que y'a du laissé aller et que j'ai mis longtemps pour l'updaté ce chapitre mais quand même ! Tu as vu ceux d'Alo ? Je suis accro à cette fic mais c'est vraiment domage que les chapitres arrivent qu'environ tous les mois voir mois et demi ! Mais ils sont tellement bons que ça vaut le coup d'attendre ! Et pour revenir à la durée entre la parution de mes chapitres. je suis désolée mais je pense que désormais ça sera toutes les deux semaines sauf s'il y a beaucoup de demande et que ça me motive à fond. Bon, j'espère que tu es toujours là et que tu n'as pas fait de crise cardiaque à cette annonce (non, peut être pas à ce point là quand même, lol !) ! Bon, j'espère que cette longueur de réponse là (une page et demi sur word quand même !) te conviens mieux que la dernière ! Grand merci pour tes deux reviews (bouhhhhhh ! délinquante !) et à bientôt j'espère ! Bizou !  
  
Sailor Digitale : Salut ! ! ! ! ! ! je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprend parfaitement et je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Et pis je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'en mettre juste parce que je t'ai demandé si tu lisais encore ma fic ! M'enfin je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours ma fic. Pour msn, bein la prochaine fois que tu seras là j'irais te parler, d'accord ? Et pis si tu as pas le temps ou que ça te fais chier, tu me le diras et y'aura pas de problème ! Et c'est vrai que des fois c'est pas facile de trouver quoi dire, surtout quand on ne connaît pas beaucoup la personne ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma vision du sortilège Fidelitas et que ta vision s'approche de la mienne ! Et pour le lieu où va Harry. je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ! ^__^ ! Et bien je crois que la réponse est donnée dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizou ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Emrah Potter : Salut ! Alors. pour ta première requête, oui je continue et pour ta deuxième, heu. vite ? bein. je fais ce que je peux et pour ce chapitre. j'ai pas pût grand chose ! lol ! Impatiente ? Désolée d'avoir jouée avec ta patience alors, ce n'était pas du tout mon but. hum *toussote légèrement* lol ! Et tu avais bien raison, Harry est bien dans le passé ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et ta review Et enchantée d'être dans tes histoires favorites !! ! ! ! ! Bizz !  
  
Malalou : Coucou ! Pour la destination de Harry. je crois qu'à présent tu le sais ! Rose/Cédric ? Ca non plus c'était pas prévu au départ ! Je cherchais un brave gars comme cavalier et pis. bein Cédric passait dans le coin alors je me suis dit que ça serait marrant. et pis ça entraînait le déclenchement de la jalousie de Harry qui va être assez importante dans la suite. (Oh oh. révélation révélation.. Lol) Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! Bizou !  
  
Kiss Terry : Merci beaucoup ! (Que dire de plus ?) Bizou !  
  
Diane 23 : Salut ! ! ! Alors, tout d'abord, voyons la review ! Et oui, 72. mais maintenant c'est 76 ! Cool, non ? A 100. ça me ferait super plaisir mais il le faut surtout pas te croire obligée surtout ! #^__^# ! Ahhhh mon adresse. j'en ai entendu parlé de mon adresse que tu arrivais pas à trouver par une certaine. Dragonwing. lol ! C'est beau l'amour fraternel ! mdr ! Alors, pour ton email : QUOI ? Tu l'as tué ???? T'as pas fais ça tout de même ! O__O ! lol ! L'information était fausse ? Hum. pas totalement ! lol ! NON, je rigole, ne la tue pas une deuxième fois ! ! ! ! ! ! Elle ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais lente d'esprit, ne t'en fais pas ! Enfin. contente que Dragonwing soit encore en vie ! Non mais c'est quoi ces soupçons là ? O__o ! Enfin, on verra bien par la suite ! Sinon, pour les mangas. et bien je t'avoue que je ne connais pas, j'en ai juste entendu parlé mais je n'en lis pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton email !  
  
Dragonwing : Alala. comme je le disais à Diane, l'amour entre s?ur est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Tant de solidarité, tant de compassion, tant de. mais je suis sûre qu'au fond vous vous adorez ! si, si, je t'assure ! Sinon, pour ce fameux week-end où je n'ai updaté aucun chapitre et bien. désolée, mais le c?ur n'y était pas ! Et pis je savais pas trop par où commencer et je n'était vraiment pas sûre de moi car on commence à entrer dans un passage plutôt délicat. Mais je ne lâche surtout pas mon historie, ne t'en fais pas ! Et pour les soupçons, c'est vrai que vous aviez de bons arguments. Merci beaucoup pour ton email !  
  
Pheniamon :Tout le monde me demande la suite et me dis que c'est pas cool d'avoir coupé en pleine action ! je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi. lol ! Alors, pour la suite, le problème est maintenant résolu, quoi que il y a toujours une suite à la suite. et pour le second problème et bien. ce chapitre, je n'ai pas été sadique, je n'ai pas coupé en pleine action, mais profites-en bien ce sera plutôt rare ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizz  
  
Cho : Voilà un chapitre qui a dût t'apporter une réponse à ta question, non ? En tous cas, merci beaucoup !  
  
Agadou : Tiens ! Coucou ! Ca va ? Je sais que je suis méchante d'avoir coupé en pleine action mais qu'est-ce que tu veux. ma nature sadique prend parfois le dessus ! ^__^ ! Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir donné un brin d'inspiration pour mon cours de lolerie ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai laissé un message sur la communauté. Bon, je sais, c'est pas grand chose pour le moment mais ça permet de me rendre compte qui voudrait participer ! Et Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi aussi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Merci pour la review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ma tit' Cwystal, je sais que je me répète mais ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi l'autre matin ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël ! Moi ça a été, en fait on était cinq ! Mon oncle et ma tante sont venus. heureusement parce que les réveillons à trois, c'est pas la joie. Sinon, grand événements, j'ai sortit mon premier cours en lolerie sur le communauté, c'est pas grand chose mais le c?ur y est ! Donc voilà, et sinon je voulais te reposer ma question de la dernière fois : Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma critiqueuse-en-chef ? Bon, ma tit' Cwystal que j'adore, gros bizou, à samedi peut être et pis voilàààààà ! ! ! ! ! ! Et surtout n'oublie pas : VIGILEANCE CONSTANTE ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
Bon, sur ce, il est 1h00 du matin, alors je vais essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible en me connectant (j'ai un modem qui fait un bruit. vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer !) et pis je vais poster ce tit' chapitre ! Voilà ! Bizou à tous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et encore une fois, Joyeux Noël ! ! ! ! 


	20. As de pique

Coucou à tous ! Bon, nous voilà repartis avec in chapitre qui a été très long à venir et j'espère qu'il ne vous déplaira pas trop car, personnellement, je n'en suis pas du tout contente ! Enfin bon, je vous souhaite bon courage !!!!! Biz à tous !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 20 : As de pique  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, lève-toi ! Debout fainéant ! cria Sirius juste dans ses oreilles.  
  
Le jeune sorcier, surpris par ce réveil brutal, sursauta et frappa son futur parrain au passage.  
  
Aïe ! s'écria celui-ci en massant sa joue douloureuse.  
  
Sirius ! Excuse.. je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
Les autres maraudeurs étaient écroulés de rire.  
  
Pas grave, ça réveil, grogna l'agressé.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pendant le petit déjeuner, toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur Harry et James. Ce dernier avait tenté de s'éloigner le plus possible de son futur père dans l'espoir que leur ressemblance flagrante passerait presque inaperçue, mais c'était sans compter sur les maraudeurs qui s'y étaient opposés fermement, lui expliquant que ce serait plus « drôle » si tout le monde les voyait ensemble. De plus, ils ne pourraient pas cacher cela éternellement !  
  
Bonjour James ! dit un garçon potelé en s'adressant à Harry.  
  
Mais il fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant et son regard se déporta sur la droite et s'arrêta tout de suite sur James. Ces yeux s'agrandirent anormalement.  
  
Frank ! s'écria alors James. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
Oui très bien ! Mais.. tu ne m'avais pas dit que le nouveau était de ta famille !  
  
Je te présente Harry Cooper, continua James en désignant Harry.  
  
Enchanté, fit Harry en ayant aucun mal à identifier le jeune homme.  
  
De même ! répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Alors, tu es de la famille de James ?  
  
Non, non ! dit ce dernier. Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. C'est juste un nouvel élève qui est arrivé le soir de Noël..  
  
Je sais, Dumbledore nous l'a expliqué hier soir.  
  
Oh. et maintenant c'est un très bon ami.  
  
Harry fût blessé par les paroles de son père, même si ce n'était pas dans l'intention de celui-ci. Le fait qu'il soit « juste un élève qui est arrivé le soir de Noël » et simplement un « très bon ami » lui serrait la gorge. Mais après tout, James n'était pas au courant du lien de parenté qui les unissait alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.. Du moins, c'est ce que lui dictait son esprit, mais son c?ur parlait un tout autre langage.  
  
Oh, je vois, répondit simplement Franck. Vous n'auriez pas vu Sara par hasard ?  
  
Tu as perdu ta femme, Londubat ? demanda une voix désagréable à côté d'eux.  
  
Rogue, espèce de..  
  
Harry sursauta à l'annonce de ce nom et se dressa légèrement sur son banc pour apercevoir la face visqueuse de Rogue derrière le jeune homme.  
  
Du calme, Londubat. du calme.  
  
Ah, face d'andouille, tu tombes bien ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
Black ! Je t'interdis..  
  
Mais Sirius passa son bras autour de Harry et d'un air complice, il lui désigna Rogue dont les traits, encore plus horrible qu'à l'habitude, étaient déformés par la fureur.  
  
Harry, je te présente Rogue. Plus déprimant qu'un Détraqueurs, plus sournois qu'un Epouvantard, plus ennuyeux que Binns, plus laid qu'un Scrout à Pétard et plus bête qu'un troll ! Un parfait Serpentard en perspective, si tu préfères !  
  
BLACK ! Tu vas me le.  
  
Mais il ne pût continuer sa voix étant couverte par les rires des élèves de Gryffondor. De tous, les maraudeurs étaient les plus bruyant, peut être parce qu'ils ne craignaient pas les représailles que cela pourrait leur causer.  
  
Où est Sara ? coupa Franck en défiant Rogue du regard.  
  
Un long sourire sadique apparût sur les lèvres du Serpentard.  
  
Aux toilettes, Londubat. On l'y a enfermé !  
  
QUOI ?  
  
Dans les toilettes des filles, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle est en très bonne compagnie, continua-t-il d'un air sournois.  
  
Tu veux dire avec.. commença Remus.  
  
Mimi Geignarde ?!  
  
Oui et non. quelqu'un d'autre est avec eux.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs et Franck se regardèrent effarés.  
  
Ordure, tu n'as pas..  
  
Harry, vient avec nous ! lui ordonna Remus alors que tous se levaient précipitamment pour rejoindre les toilettes des filles.  
  
Le jeune homme suivit le mouvement et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils entendaient de plus en plus distinctement des cris déchirants. Ils fracassèrent la porte fermée à double tour et pénétrèrent dans la salle humide où se tenait une jeune Gryffondor de sixième année. Harry put distinguer sa chevelure mi-longue, blonde, et ses yeux presque violets ; elle aurait été jolie si elle n'avait pas eut les traits déformés par la terreur. En effet, à côté d'elle, se tenait le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme des Serpentard à la robe tâchée de sang, plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
Ne la touchez pas ! lui ordonna Franck avec hargne.  
  
Le fantôme se tourna vers lui d'un air mécontent.  
  
Je ne t'ai rien demandé, gamin. C'est une affaire entre Miss Stenwood et moi.  
  
Vous ne croyez pas que vous l'avez déjà assez persécuté comme ça ? Laissez la tranquille !  
  
Oh. il veut jouer les brave l'avorton ! Ecoute-moi bien, demi-portion de sorcier raté, s'emporta le spectre, ce n'est surtout pas un Cracmol comme toi qui va me dicter ma conduite !  
  
Franck ne put riposter car le Baron venait de disparaître derrière le mur.  
  
Oh, Franck, sanglota la jeune fille alors que son fiancé la prenait dans ses bras, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Il me terrifie !  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, Sara, je suis là ! la réconforta-t-il en la pressant contre son torse. Ce n'est rien..  
  
Pourquoi le Baron s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? demanda Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.  
  
C'est tout bête en fait. Au début de l'année, Sara lui est passée au travers sans le faire exprès. Or, ce fantôme est le plus antipathique de Poudlard et depuis, il prend un malin plaisir à la poursuivre, à la hanter.  
  
Qu. qui es-tu ? demanda Sara qui avait relevé la tête.  
  
Harry Cooper.  
  
Enchantée Harry, je suis Sara Stenwood.  
  
Harry ?! s'écria soudain une voix anormalement aiguë.  
  
Aussitôt, un corps informe passa à travers la porte de l'une des toilettes et Harry reconnu aussitôt la « jeune » fille qu'il connaissait « bien ».  
  
Ha. Harry. répéta-t-elle en le regardant étrangement.  
  
Elle resta ainsi quelques instants à l'observer, James et lui, avec des yeux si grand ouverts qu'ils auraient put tomber de leurs orbites. Puis, elle prit l'attitude de quelqu'un qui réfléchit assidûment.  
  
Mimi, qu'as-tu ? demanda Sirius impatiemment.  
  
Mais la forme fantomatique était bien trop occupée à fixer Harry pour relever la question. Puis, sans prévenir, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation étonnement puissant et aiguë puis traversa la porte, à reculons et disparu dans ses toilettes dans un bruit caractéristique.  
  
Qu'avait-elle ? demanda Peter.  
  
Je ne sais pas. sans doute la ressemblance qu'il y a entre Harry et moi qui l'a. interpellé.  
  
Et puis, elle a l'air un peu dérangée, non ? appuya Harry, encourageant les maraudeurs à croire la théorie de James bien que lui-même en doutait.  
  
C'est sûr, approuva Sirius.  
  
Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas forcément en condition mais nous avons cours et Sherfly ne va pas nous louper si on est en retard ! intervint Remus.  
  
Oh. elle nous aime bien, elle ne nous dira rien, intervint Peter qui semblait fier de dire qu'un professeur l'aimait bien, ce qui devait être assez rare pour lui.  
  
Quelle tête elle va faire quand elle saura que tu as échappé à Voldemort et à son sortilège de mort ! s'écria Sirius, ignorant la remarque de Peter.  
  
Je préférerais qu'elle n'en sache rien, dit Harry précipitamment.  
  
Elle a aussi une particularité, ajouta Peter complètement à côté de la conversation.  
  
Laquelle ?  
  
C'est le seul professeur de Poudlard qui tutoie ses élèves, ça fait drôle au début mais tu t'y habitueras vite.  
  
Tu as tord de ne rien vouloir lui dire, continua Sirius. Tu serais aussitôt dans ses bonnes grâces, ce qui n'est pas négligeable vu qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle l'apprenne, nous ne dirons rien.  
  
S'il suffit d'être bon dans sa matière, peut être que j'arriverais à me débrouiller sans cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle enseigne ?  
  
La Divination !  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bientôt, ils furent rendus dans l'une des plus hautes tours du château, là où se déroulaient les cours de Divination. Une jeune femme les accueillit, très différente de Mrs Trelawney. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés noirs où plusieurs mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front, de grands yeux de la même couleur qui auraient pu rendre fou quelqu'un qui les aurait regardé trop longtemps. Sa taille était parfaite et sa longue robe violette moulante, ornée d'un léger décolleté lui allait à ravir. Sur sa tête, un foulard assortit à sa robe laissait tomber des cercles d'or sur son front et plusieurs anneaux cliquetaient à ses poignées ainsi qu'à ses oreilles. Harry avait rarement vu une femme aussi belle à part bien sûr Emma et sa mère. Aussi, il ne doutait pas des origines gitanes de la femme.  
  
« Toute la panoplie de la voyante parfaite. Ça change vraiment de la vieille Trelawney (NdA : pffffff plus aucun respect pour les professeurs. ahlala. c'est jeune, je vous jure ! ») et je sens que les cours de Divination vont devenir beaucoup plus intéressant. Peut être que finalement je devrais lui dire pour Voldemort. » pensa-t-il.  
  
Elle est très douée pour les présages, dit Remus, une fois qu'ils furent installés sur les poufs mis à disposition, le tirant de ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle a déjà fait quelques erreurs d'interprétation mais la plupart du temps, ses prédictions sont vérifiées. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il c'est très agréable quand elle nous aime bien ?  
  
Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.  
  
Ouais, se moqua Sirius, ça fait toujours ça la première fois !  
  
Mon ami Ron serait là, confia Harry jugeant que l'information pouvait être révélée, il serait ébloui. Ça le changerait de cette vieille folle de Trelawney !  
  
Trelawney ?  
  
Oui, une prof de Divination de mon ancienne école.  
  
C'est drôle, nous connaissons une Trelawney ici, Sibylle de son p'tit nom, remarqua son interlocuteur. Et elle aussi est accro à la Divination.  
  
Oh. dit Harry en se maudissant intérieurement d'une telle erreur.  
  
Elle est très populaire dans le monde des sorciers !  
  
Pourquoi ? Ses prédictions sont souvent vérifiées ?  
  
Les autres maraudeurs, qui avaient suivis la conversation explosèrent de rire ainsi que Sirius. Même Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire en pensant aux prédictions stupides et infondées qu'elle faisait à longueurs de temps.  
  
Pas exactement, dit James. Tu vois, cette femme a une trentaine d'années et elle passe toujours ses examens, ça te donne une petite idée de la valeur de ses prédictions ?  
  
Un peu. exemple ?  
  
Bon, elle veut devenir prof de Divination, et lors de cet examen, les concurrents doivent faire des prédictions sur l'avenir et on les juge par rapport à ça. Or, cette hallucinée a prédit qu'un jour, un bébé de un an mettrait fin pendant plusieurs années au règne de Voldemort ! Un an, tu te rends compte ? Oui, je crois que tu te rends compte car tu es devenu tout pâle ! Ça va ?  
  
Harry avait tressaillit à ces mots et il semblait que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Comment se pouvait-il que Trelawney ait prédit cela alors qu'elle n'était pas même capable de prévoir l'heure d'arrivée de ses élèves ? Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant écouter la suite du récit.  
  
Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a prit pour une folle mais chaque année, elle s'obstine à faire la même prédiction et se fait recaler par ses examinateurs ; ça fait dix ans que ça dure !  
  
Il faut dire qu'elle a de l'imagination !  
  
Harry se tassa sur le pouf où il s'était laissé tomber quelques secondes plus tôt et leur conversation sur Trelawney stoppa aussitôt que le professeur Sherfly s'avança.  
  
Je crois qu'il faut que tu te prépares à ce que Sherfly lise en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est la destinée cruelle de chaque élève, lui glissa Remus d'un air attristé.  
  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Harry. Et si elle lisait trop en lui ? Si elle apprenait qui il était vraiment ? Pire. si elle en faisait la mention devant toute la classe ? Comment faisait-elle cette « lecture » ? Regardait- elle la personne dans les yeux pour essayer de lire elle, ou alors elle entrait-elle dans l'esprit ? Les deux peut être ? Et pourquoi Remus avait- il prit l'air si compatissant ? Avait-elle deviné que c'était un loup- garou ? Sûrement.  
  
Bonjour les enfants, dit-elle en s'installant devant sa boule de cristal et commençant à la scruter avidement. Bien, je vois que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je profite pour vous souhaiter mes meilleurs v?ux, même si je sais que votre destin est déjà inscrit dans les astres, et ce depuis votre naissance. Mais. oh ! Nous avons un nouvel élève, continua-t-elle en scrutant de plus belle la sphère lumineuse. Harry. P. Coo. P. hum. ton nom est trouble mon chéri. Ta date de naissance aussi ! Tu es du 31 juillet à ce que je vois, mais l'année n'est pas précisée. Peux-tu t'approchez Harry, s'il te plaît ?  
  
D'un pas mal assuré, il se leva et avança vers la jeune femme qui lui prit délicatement la main en le faisant s'asseoir sur un pouf à côté d'elle. Elle tourna sa main afin de voir sa paume et se mit à passer sur les lignes avec ses longs doigts fins. Harry eut un doux frisson à ce contacte mais il se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire aux chatouillis que cela provoquait.  
  
Oh ! Je vois une longue, très longue ligne de chance, tu dois donc avoir du « talent » pour te sortir des situations difficiles ! Ta ligne de c?ur est très longue aussi et bien dessinée, ce qui veut dire que tu es très apprécié par les gens qui t'entourent, ou du moins la plupart, et tu es, à ce que je vois, un bourreau des c?urs, sans même t'en rendre compte !  
  
Une vague figure aux cheveux roux passa dans l'esprit de Harry à toute vitesse pour s'arrêter sur un visage asiatique aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Et cela te fait sourire en plus ? Enfin bon revenons à tes lignes.. celle de mariage est très peu marquée. désolée de te décevoir. Ta ligne de tête est très belle, tu sais donc te servir de ton intelligence et tu as une personnalité très vive. Celle de destinée est très forte ! Mon garçon, tu feras de grandes choses, très grandes choses ! Ta ligne de soleil est très bien aussi. Elle montre des dons innés chez toi et un réel succès t'appartient ! Tu devais être vraiment populaire à ton ancienne école, non ?  
  
J'étais connu oui, mais populaire. on va dire que cela dépendait des périodes !  
  
Je vois. tu as aussi une grande ligne de voyage. tu as fait un grand voyage récemment, non ?  
  
Oui, je suis venu ici, dit Harry en se félicitant d'avoir répondu à une question aussi délicate sans même mentir.  
  
Enfin, qu'ai-je oublié ? Ah oui, le plus important peut être ! Ta ligne de vie, voyons voir. ch.  
  
La main de Harry retomba mollement sur ses genoux.  
  
Laissez-moi deviner, dit Harry en soupirant, je vais bientôt mourir, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Des cris étouffés leur parvinrent mais il s'en contrefichait.  
  
Comment peux-tu prendre cela aussi calmement ? demanda le professeur visiblement choquée par tant de désinvolture.  
  
Mon ancien professeur de Divination me l'avait déjà prédit des milliers de fois !  
  
Mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en préoccuper !  
  
Une habitude je pense. si on vous prédisait votre mort trois fois par semaine, je pense que vous aussi vous seriez habituée. Surtout lorsque le professeur en question a la fâcheuse réputation de toujours faire des prédictions fausses.  
  
Tu insinues donc que ma prédiction ne vaut pas plus que la sienne ?  
  
Harry s'arrêta, étonné. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que les Maraudeurs semblaient la prendre au sérieux et qu'elle lui inspirait plus confiance que Trelawney..  
  
Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela, je dis juste que maintenant je me suis habitué à l'idée de mourir. Mais je ferais attention, ajouta-t-il comme pour rassurez la jeune femme.  
  
Bon, je crois que tu vas pouvoir regagner ta place et. oh ! Pendant que j'y suis avec toi, je sens que tu as oublié de lire une lettre qu'une personne très importante à tes yeux t'a laissée avant que tu ne partes.  
  
Surpris, Harry se mit à chercher fébrilement dans sa robe.  
  
La droite mon garçon, la droite !  
  
Il fouilla donc dans la poche indiquée et sortit, en effet, une lettre où s'étalait une douce écriture bleue.  
  
Oh.. ! Elle t'aime, c'est une certitude !  
  
Harry devint plus rouge qu'un piment d'Espagne et fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Son professeur avait-il lu à travers l'enveloppe ? Si oui, qu'avait- elle appris ? Que son surnom était « Lapin » ? Cette pensée le fit rougir encore plus.  
  
Comment avez-vous osé lire cette lettre ? siffla-t-il, incapable de se retenir.  
  
Je ne l'ai pas lu, j'ai juste perçu le sentiment qu'elle dégageait. Bon, je vais commencer mon cours à présent. Aujourd'hui, nous parlerons des cartes de Tarots magiques, elles sont plus sûres que celles des Moldus.  
  
Elle commença à observer les tables où étaient assis les élèves et entreprit de les mettre par paires.  
  
Peter, tu te mets avec Franck, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux en s'adressant au grassouillet (NdA : je voulais mettre « au gros porc » mais ça aurait peut être pas fait bien, même si je sais que beaucoup ici sont d'accord avec moi).  
  
Cette simple phrase persuada Harry qu'elle ne connaissait rien en la destinée de chacun de ses élèves et que les maraudeurs se trompaient sur son compte. A moins qu'elle fasse tout pour préserver l'égalité de ses élèves où alors pour essayer de changer la destiné de Peter en étant attentive envers lui..  
  
Sirius, je suis désolée mais tu fais bien trop l'andouille avec James, alors tu te mettras avec Remus, peut être que sa sagesse te fera réfléchir un peu.. même si je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir le calme parfait, ça ne pourra pas être pire.  
  
Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement indigné.  
  
James, tu iras avec. Harry.  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Il était heureux, bien sûr, de faire équipe avec James mais la peur que son futur père découvre qui il était réellement le tenaillait. Il vit aussitôt Remus se pencher à l'oreille de son ami et James acquiesça en le regardant brièvement, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.  
  
Bon, commençons. Vous avez des cartes sur vos tables, déjà disposées faces cachées sous forme d'un rectangle de huit cartes sur quatre. Celui qui aura son avenir et son passé tiré devra passer sa main sur chacune des cartes, tour à tour, pendant cinq secondes environ. Si la carte est attirée par sa main, il faudra la reposer dans la même position. Si elle ne réagit pas, mettez la de côté avec un sort de lévitation. Quand vous aurez fini, vous devrez avoir seize cartes avec vous, soit la moitié du jeu. Vous pourrez alors réorganiser les cartes que vous aurez gardées, surtout sans les toucher. Il ne faut jamais entrer en contact direct avec ces cartes, cela peut être très dangereux. Avec de la malchance, vous pourriez modifier votre avenir ce qui pourrait être catastrophique où, au meilleur des cas, vos prédictions seraient troublés et donc complètement fausses.  
  
Mais, si on modifie notre avenir en touchant une carte, peut être que cela peut être tourné à notre avantage, intervint pertinemment un élève.  
  
Le professeur le sonda d'un regard si noir que s'en était envoûtant, comme si elle lisait en lui.  
  
Changer l'avenir, Dave, n'apporte pas que des bonnes choses. Cela peut être catastrophique et peut vous entraîner vers un destin plus sombre encore que celui qui vous était donné à l'origine. Tricher avec le cours des évènements n'est jamais bien considéré et la malchance peut se jouer de vous et vous donner une âme maudite, une âme damnée.  
  
Tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles, impressionnés. Sherfly laissait son regard se promener d'un élève à l'autre afin de leur faire mesurer encore plus l'étendue de ses paroles. Elle s'arrêta soudain sur Harry pendant plus de temps que tous les autres. Il eut alors l'étrange impression qu'elle avait deviné. Avait-elle voulu l'avertir, lui ? Savait-elle ?  
  
J'espère que vous prenez conscience du danger. Je disais donc que vous devez réorganiser les cartes que vous avez gardées en disant « chronolorius ». Elles bougeront d'elles-mêmes sur la table et le tireur de cartes devra alors les retournez une à une de haut en bas et de gauche à droite. Vos cartes se lèveront par deux, une pour le passé et une pour l'avenir. Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'inverser les rôles aujourd'hui mais nous le ferons lors du prochain cours. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Vous avez bien compris ?  
  
Tous approuvèrent et se mirent aussitôt au travail.  
  
Bon, je commence à te tirer les cartes, d'accord ? s'empressa de dire James.  
  
D'accord, dit Harry un peu tremblant.  
  
A quoi cela lui servirait-il de l'en empêcher puisque de toutes façons il y serait passé au prochain cours ? Son seul réconfort était d'espérer que son père soit aussi nul que lui en Divination ; si les compétences en cet art étaient un caractère héréditaire, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire !  
  
Bon, vas-y, commence à passer ta main au dessus des cartes en te concentrant, comme elle a dit !  
  
Harry leva sa main droite tremblante au dessus de la première carte mais rien ne survint durant le temps indiqué. Après un rapide échange de regard avec James, il passa à la seconde carte. Celle-ci resta parfaitement calme mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à trembler de plus en plus, faisant bouger la table avec elle. Les futurs père et fils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, impressionné par ce qu'il se déroulait devant eux. Finalement, la carte se décolla brusquement et monta en flèche vers la main de Harry et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de sa paume. James semblait aussi ébahi que lui mais, d'un signe de tête, il lui intima de continuer. Harry leva donc la main au dessus de la troisième carte.  
  
Quand tout fût terminé, ils replacèrent les cartes non sélectionnées dans leur boite par un « Wingardium Leviosa ».  
  
Chronolorius ! dit ensuite James.  
  
Aussitôt, les cartes restantes se répartirent d'elles-mêmes en un carré de quatre cartes sur quatre. James prit sa baguette et en approcha l'extrémité de la première carte et la fit léviter un peu en dessous du niveau de leurs yeux. Une deuxième carte s'était soulevée en même temps et se positionna à côté de l'autre. D'un mouvement de la baguette, la première carte tourna sur elle-même et vint se reposer sur la table, face visible, sur un tapis de velours noir prévu à cet effet.  
  
Neuf de trèfle, tu as eu de grands malheurs dans ton passé, annonça James en regardant son manuel.  
  
Mais il se tut et regarda la carte d'un peu plus près. Harry fut aussi surpris de voir le premier trèfle en haut à gauche se tinter de rouge. James regarda à nouveau son livre.  
  
Je pense que cela veut dire que tu as eut environ. une ou deux années de vrai bonheur et que le malheur est arrivé par la suite. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il n'y a aucune indication dans le livre.  
  
Retourne l'autre, l'empressa Harry voyant une question gênante arriver.  
  
James obéit et retourna la seconde carte qui vint se placer à côté de l'autre sur le velours.  
  
Neuf de pique et la moitié est colorié en rouge. Il risque de t'arriver malheur dans un avenir relativement proche, très proche même. Mais le rouge dis qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps.  
  
Continue, dit Harry en restant le plus calme possible.  
  
James retourna la carte avec la même mise en scène que précédemment.  
  
Dame de c?ur ! Tu seras très aimé dans ton futur ainsi que dans ton présent. En revanche, l'autre carte, la dame de trèfle, me dit que tu as été détesté dans ton passé. Mais il y a quatre trèfles rouges, tu as donc été énormément aimé pour une période très courte, deux ans environ. Aucune logique dans ce jeu franchement ! Ce n'est pas normal ce trèfle rouge !  
  
Un an et trois mois, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Un an, et j'ai été haïs jusqu'à mes onze ans.  
  
Oh, dit James, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Continue s'il te plaît, ordonna doucement Harry pour éviter de répondre à la question.  
  
James embla déçu mais n'osa pas insister.  
  
Valet de pique. Tu auras un très grand ennemi, et. valet de trèfle, tu en as aussi eut un dans le passé.  
  
Oui, je vois à peu près qui c'est. La suite ?  
  
Tu es imperturbable toi ! Sherfly te prédit ta mort, tu restes calme, on te parle d'un ennemi redoutable, de malheur futur et tu passes comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ! Tu es vraiment étrange.  
  
Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, mais à quoi cela me servirait-il de paniquer ? La suite ?  
  
Ok, je vois, je me tais et tire tes cartes, c'est ça ?  
  
. je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
  
Huit de c?ur et de carreau, dit James vexé. Plutôt en bonne santé, peut être un peu moins par le passé. Sept de carreau avec un peu de noir, et sept c?ur avec un peu de noir aussi. Ta vie est faite de beaucoup de chance malgré de grands malheurs.  
  
James, tu es bon en Divination ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.  
  
Non, une vrai quiche, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il radoucit.  
  
Il ne nécessite pas d'avoir une très forte aura divinatoire pour tirer les cartes, James, intervint Mrs Sherfly en les faisant tous les deux sursauter.  
  
Continue, grinça Harry, fâché de cette intervention peu optimiste.  
  
Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, on pourrait peut être s'arrêter là, insista James en regardant leur professeur comme pour lui demander de le soutenir.  
  
Non, je veux savoir, trancha Harry qui avait oublié sa volonté de tout cacher à James sur sa vie.  
  
Bon, comme tu veux. Dix de carreau et de c?ur. Tu as et tu seras toujours très riche, surtout dans l'avenir.  
  
Au moins un point positif, remarqua Harry.  
  
Ensuite, roi de carreau et de c?ur. Tu as été très puissant dès ton plus jeune âge et tu le seras de plus en plus. Mais tu as aussi la gloire tout au long de ta vie.  
  
Et bien tu vois, les choses s'améliorent ! s'écria Harry.  
  
James lui fit un faible sourire et pointa sa baguette sur les deux dernières cartes qu'il restait pour les retourner faces visibles.  
  
As de trèfle, tu as déjà frôlé la mort de très très près, plusieurs fois même. attends.. quatre fois !!! Je croyais que tu avais échappé une fois à Voldemort, c'est tout !  
  
Non, quatre fois, ça doit être ça, dit Harry tranquillement.  
  
Toujours de marbre.. je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ! Bon, la dernière, attention..  
  
Alors ?  
  
..  
  
Après un bref calcul, Harry savait qu'ils étaient arrivés aux cartes qui déterminaient leur rencontre avec la mort et le silence de son ami/père n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
  
Allez, dis-moi !  
  
As de pique.  
  
Mes rencontres avec la mort son loin d'être fini, c'est ça ?  
  
Oui, c'est cela, et vu la façon dont la table a vibré quand j'ai retourné cette carte, ça ne va pas arriver qu'une seule fois.. et pas dans plusieurs décennies..  
  
Bon, après tout, tout le monde doit mourir un jour, dit-il calmement ou presque. Alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard..  
  
Harry, je pense que tu as mal compris le message de cette carte. Que tu ne te soucies pas de ta mort est une chose et c'est ton problème, mais elle indique que ton chemin va croiser celui de la mort de nombreuses fois. Cela veut dire que ta famille, ton entourage, tes amis sont menacés, tu comprends ?  
  
D'un coup, Harry commença à réellement s'inquiéter. S'il ne se souciait pas de sa vie, il en était autrement pour celle de ses amis. Et si, pendant qu'il était assis là, Rose, Ron, Hermione était en train de. sa gorge se serra. Ou Sirius ? Remus ? Emma ?  
  
Harry ? Harry !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Crois-tu que ce soit le cas. ?  
  
Je.. Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Tu pourrais envoyer un hibou pour prendre des nouvelles !  
  
Je ne peux pas.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de contourner la question lorsqu'un cri horrifié retentit dans la salle. Aussitôt, Sherfly accouru à la table non loin d'eux, celle de Franck et Peter où déjà un amas d'élèves s'étaient agglutinés.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Remus.  
  
Que mon avenir ne serait pas obligatoirement changé et que j'avais peut être simplement faussé les prédictions des cartes.  
  
Mais comment cela s'est passé ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.. Pourquoi je suis toujours si maladroit ?  
  
Ne panique pas, Peter, le rassura Sirius, après tout, Sherfly a quelques fois tord et ces histoires de cartes qui changent le destin lorsqu'on les touche, je n'y crois pas trop !  
  
Harry se tenait derrière eux. Peter avait eut le malheur de toucher une de ces maudites cartes. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de malaise ? Se pouvait-il que. ? Et s'il avait réellement changé son avenir ? Et s'il ne devenait pas le traître qu'il était sensé devenir quelques années plus tard ? Et si. et s'il ne dénonçait pas ses parents.. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer rependant une douce chaleur dans son corps, son souffle se fit haletant et sa tête commença tourner si bien qu'il fut obligé de s'adosser au mur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et si, quand il retournera dans son époque ses parents étaient... Son c?ur battait à tout rompre et il dû faire un effort considérable pour éponger son front ruisselant. Les Maraudeurs, s'apercevant de son retard revinrent à lui, souriant ; Peter avait été rassuré. Il le regardèrent et Harry se força à leur sourire, il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il était fragile ; ce qui n'était pas.  
  
Ça va, Harry ? s'inquiéta James.  
  
O. ouais, ça va aller, j'ai juste un peu chaud.  
  
Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda Remus.  
  
Non, non. ça va déjà mieux.  
  
Bien, on va t'aider et rentrer aux dortoirs ! dit Sirius en lui prenant le bras et en intimant James à en faire autant de l'autre côté.  
  
Non, ça va aller, répéta Harry en se dégageant un peu brusquement.  
  
Il s'éloigna chancelant du mur et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, incapable de faire un pas de plus.  
  
Harry ?  
  
Il se retourna vers ses amis, les couleurs se mélangeant déjà devant ses yeux, à présent il avait froid.  
  
Harry ? répéta Remus.  
  
Les gars. murmura Harry. Dans deux seconde, je tombe dans les pommes.  
  
Les maraudeurs le regardèrent et se mirent à rire pensant que Harry blaguait. C'était impossible de prévoir qu'on allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Harry les regarda brièvement tour à tour. Leur visage se brouilla, une douleur fulgurante le frappa à la tête.. puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui faire ça d'après vous ?  
  
Peut être qu'il s'est trop inquiété pour Peter et qu'il a une santé un peu fragile.  
  
Il n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour Peter, remarqua quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais.. je crois qu'il ne t'apprécie pas trop.  
  
Et ce n'est pas non plus le genre à avoir une santé fragile, sinon, il n'aurait pas survécu à Voldemort.  
  
Alors quoi ?  
  
Nous pourrons lui poser la question quand il sera réveillé !  
  
Bonne idée ! En attendant, James, tu as réussis à apprendre quelque chose sur lui ?  
  
Beaucoup de choses en fait, mais rien qui puisse nous aider.  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Et bien, il a plutôt un sale passé, mal aimé, il a frôlé la mort quatre fois, en revanche, il était déjà très puissant à son plus jeune âge, chanceux et aimé durant la première année de sa vie puis il a connu une période sombre jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. Quand à son avenir, n'en parlons même pas !  
  
Dis quand même !  
  
Sa puissance va aller en croissant, il sera très aimé par certain et haït par d'autre, il aura un très grand ennemi et la mort croisera souvent son chemin.. en somme, rien de très bon pour lui quand on y réfléchit.  
  
On dirait une sorte de héros des livres pour enfants Moldus, remarqua Sirius.  
  
On peut dire ça comme ça, mais il ne veut rien dire à ce propos. Il pense aussi que ses proches sont en danger mais il ne peut pas les contacter.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry n'entendit pas la réponse qui fut donnée. Peu à peu, ses sens lui revenaient ainsi que sa mémoire. Où était-il à présent ? A l'infirmerie sans nul doute. Il avait à présent put identifier les Maraudeurs qui se tenaient à côté de lui bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement qui avait dit quoi. Ainsi, Remus avait demandé à James d'essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Le loup Garou se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Devait-il leur faire remarquer qu'il était réveiller ou rester ainsi, faisant semblant de dormir pour essayer de savoir ce qu'ils avaient put apprendre sur lui ? Il pencha pour la deuxième solution.  
  
Remus, tu penses vraiment qu'il n'est pas normal ?  
  
Absolument certain ! Quelque chose cloche chez lui, une sorte de malaise. De plus, je sens que quelque chose de mystérieux l'entoure.  
  
Je te fait confiance, dit une voix que Harry identifia comme celle de James. Après tout, tu as des sens très aiguisés à cause de.. Enfin tu sais quoi. Et c'est vrai qu'il est parfois étrange. Je marche avec toi pour découvrir qui il est ou ce qu'il est.  
  
Alors moi aussi, dit aussitôt Sirius.  
  
Il y eut ensuite un silence significatif que seul quelques grognements trahissaient.  
  
Non, ne comptez pas sur moi, c'est trop dangereux et.. Ne me regardez pas comme ça !  
  
Peter..  
  
Bon, ok, je marche avec vous, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui m'avez forcé !  
  
Harry attendit encore quelques minutes et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Désormais, il n'apprendrait plus rien et il en avait déjà assez entendu pour commencer à s'inquiéter.  
  
Harry ! s'écria la personne dont le visage se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui.  
  
Sirius, marmonna-t-il. Où on est ?  
  
Dans le dortoir !  
  
Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il pour faire comme s'il venait juste de retrouver ses esprits.  
  
Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient rejoint leur ami racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé avec animation.  
  
Pourquoi as-tu fais ce malaise ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas très bien.  
  
Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais ? Au début, on croyait que tu plaisantais mais Sirius a eut juste le temps de te rattraper avant que tu ne te fracasses la tête contre le sol !  
  
Merci.. Murmura simplement Harry.  
  
Bon, il faut te changer les idées ! s'écria Sirius au bout d'un moment. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan anti- Serpentard ?  
  
Pourquoi pas ! J'en serais très heureux !  
  
Parfait, alors..  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
JAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!  
  
Julianna, quelle bonne surprise, dit James d'un ton qui laissait paraître sa déception à la vue de sa petite amie.  
  
Ça va mon amour ? Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en bataille.  
  
Arrête Julianna ! On est en train d'élaborer un plan !  
  
Oh ! Les Maraudeurs en force, je vois. Si vous mettiez plus votre intelligence en avant, cela vous serait peut être plus profitable, non ?  
  
Tu oublies qu'il y a Harry avec nous, riposta Sirius.  
  
Ce n'est pas une raison, vos blagues sont stupides et inutiles !  
  
Mais bien sûr que si elles sont utiles ! Plus utiles que certaines choses en tous cas, contesta James en la regardant avec insistance.  
  
Ce qui veut dire ?  
  
James resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux allant de la jeune fille aux Maraudeurs et Harry qui observaient la scène. Il sembla réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre ; Julianna fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.  
  
Ce qui veut dire que je préfère faire des blagues avec mes amis que de sortir avec toi, annonça-t-il d'un air détaché.  
  
QUOI ????? s'insurgea-t-elle.  
  
Désolé, ajouta James d'un ton qui tendait à prouver le contraire. Mais tu es trop.. possessive.  
  
Sirius esquissa un sourire en regardant le reste de la bande. Visiblement, il ne supportait pas la petit amie de son meilleur ami.  
  
Trop possessive ? Mais tu n'es jamais avec moi et toujours avec eux ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Là, le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus, entraînant celui de ses amis y compris Harry.  
  
Julianna, calme-toi, dit James piteusement.  
  
Mais James. comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je t'aime !  
  
Patmol ne put contenir son fou-rire face à la naïveté de la jeune fille et il explosa littéralement de rire, interrompant la dispute. Remus, Peter et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de suivre son exemple, ce qui fit même sourire James.  
  
Alors si je comprends bien, tu préfères rompre avec moi pour traîner avec cette bande d'ignares ?! demanda-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.  
  
Hey ! s'insurgea Sirius qui s'était calmé sous le coup de l'insulte.  
  
James, hilare, commença à rire avec les autres maraudeurs ce qui fit tourner Julianna au rouge brique.  
  
JAMES POTTER arrête ça tout de suite !  
  
Puis, sans prévenir, elle se rua sur lui et le gifla avec une force hors du commun, faisant valser ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous les maraudeurs s'étaient calmés, sauf Sirius qui avait recommencé à rire, se moquant de son ami. Julianna se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec véhémence.  
  
Ca t'amuse Black ?  
  
Sirius lui ri au nez et, vexée, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans oublier de claquer la porte au passage.  
  
Alors là, James, tu n'y as pas été de main morte, souffla Remus.  
  
Elle non plus d'ailleurs ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius.  
  
Harry se sentait vraiment soulagé que son « père » ait jeté sa petite amie. Il commençait à ne plus la supporter et de plus, il allait tout faire à présent pour que James s'intéresse à Lily, ce qui n'allait pas forcément être chose aisée.  
  
Félicitations James, tu y as été avec autant de tact que Rogue en est capable ! Quel gentleman !  
  
Il faut dire que tu as bien fait ! Elle commençait à nous porter sérieusement sur les nerfs ! renchérit Sirius.  
  
Bon, je veux bien admettre qu'elle était jolie, sympathique (quand elle voulait, bien sûr), mais cette fille est la plus collante et la plus possessive que j'ai jamais vu ! appuya Remus.  
  
Quand je repense à sa réaction et à la gifle qu'elle t'a mise, James ! jubila Sirius. James ?  
  
.. Aïe.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ereinté et les crampes aux ventre d'avoir tant ri, Harry partit se coucher. Il fallait être en pleine forme demain car, avec les maraudeurs, il descendra dans les cuisines quand tout le monde sera couché. Ils avaient une petite faveur à demander aux Elfes de Maison.. En attendant le sommeil, Harry ressassa sa journée et pensa au plan qui leur avait prit trois heures à élaborer avec minutie pour que rien ne soit laissé au hasard, et rien ne le serait. Tout serait parfait et les professeurs n'y verraient que du feu.  
  
Il était heureux que les Maraudeurs lui aient accordé leur confiance et lui aient proposé de prendre part à cette farce. A sa joie s'ajoutait celle d'avoir vu son « père » rompre avec la folle qui lui servait jusque là de petite amie, et rien n'aurait put le mettre de meilleure humeur. sauf peut être de revoir Cho.  
  
En revanche, son cours de Divination ne lui laissait rien envisager de bon. Penser que la mort le guettait ne le dérangeait pas mais ses amis, eux aussi, étaient en danger, et c'était un tout autre problème. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à ce moment précis, dans le futur qui était aussi son présent ? Que faisait Cho ? Cela faisait environ une semaine et demie qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle commençait à lui manquer cruellement, de même que Ron, Hermione et Rose. Mais eux, c'était différent : il savait qu'ils étaient toujours amis.. Mais Cho ? Lui avait-elle pardonné ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été la voir après leur dispute ? Elle lui manquait tant à présent. Brusquement, il se frappa le front. Sa lettre ! La lettre de Cho dont le professeur de Divination lui avait remémoré l'existence ! Il pesta contre lui de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Sans bruit, il se leva de son lit, prit la lettre de la poche de sa robe et se rendit à la fenêtre où la lune n'en était encore qu'à son quartier. Il défit l'enveloppe mais constata avec déception que les faisceaux de lumière que lui renvoyait l'astre de nuit étaient trop faibles pour lire. Mais une formule que lui avait appris Hermione lui revint en tête.  
  
Hermione, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dit-il tout haut. Illuminarus ! souffla-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, les lettres manuscrites se mirent à briller, facilitant la lecture.  
  
  
  
Lapin,  
  
Harry ri doucement au souvenir de ce nom et surtout dans les circonstances dans lesquelles il lui avait été attribué.  
  
Pardonne moi, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être ainsi emportée, je n'aurais jamais dû (même si je persiste à penser que j'avais raison !!!). Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas venir à ta fête mais je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment envie de me voir, aussi, j'en profite pour t'écrire cette lettre qui j'espère, t'ira droit au c?ur.  
  
Mon cadeau t'a fait plaisir ? C'est très simple d'utilisation. Comme tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué, les figurines sont des représentations des vrais joueurs de Poudlard. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que les tactiques de chaque équipe soient connues de tous ses joueurs.. ainsi, tu peux monter ta propre tactique selon celle des autres équipes !  
  
Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une formidable soirée avec toi, même lorsqu'on s'est battu pour espionner Ron et Hermione..à vrai dire, c'était peut être le meilleur moment !  
  
A présent, je vais te laisser sur ces derniers mots avec une vague de tendresse.  
  
Je t'aime, et joyeux Noël mon Lapin !  
  
Sucre d'Orge  
  
  
  
Le Gryffondor sourit. Elle lui avait pardonné et elle l'aimait toujours.. Cho.. Elle lui manquait tant ! Il décida que lors d'une sortie à Pré-au- Lard, prévue courant janvier, il lui achèterait un cadeau qu'il lui offrirait à son retour dans le présent. Joyeux et soulagé, il se rendit dans son lit mais la vague de bonheur qui l'avait envahit était si intense que trouver le sommeil relevait d'un rude combat.. Du moins pour quelques temps..  
  
Harry ? Harry ! Réveille-toi !  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et distingua une touffe de cheveux noirs hirsutes et des montures de lunettes noires recouvrant deux yeux bleus.  
  
Allez Harry, debout ! commanda doucement James en lui tendant ses lunettes qu'il mit aussitôt.  
  
Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Minuit.  
  
Hein ? Mais pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé à une heure pareille ?  
  
Chut ! Il ne faut pas réveiller tout le dortoir, lui chuchota-t-il. Et il me semble que nous avons un plan à accomplir, non ? Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il aux Maraudeurs en pyjama pour Peter et.. En boxer pour Remus et Sirius. (NdA : ahhhhhhhh !!!! *bave*). Vous feriez mieux de mettre des manteaux vous deux, il fait froid à cette saison dans les couloirs ! (NdA : grrrr pouvait pas se taire James ?)  
  
Les deux garçons obéirent et Harry se leva, faisant tomber quelque chose au sol.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius en pointant un bout de parchemin que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme la lettre de Cho.  
  
Oh, rien. C'est juste une lettre..  
  
De ta petite amie, Hermione ? insista Patmol.  
  
Non et qu'est-ce que ça peut te.. Comment connais-tu Hermione ? s'écria Harry.  
  
Heu.. Hum.. Quand tu as ouvert la lettre.. Je n'étais pas tout à fait endormi.  
  
QUOI ?  
  
Chut, ne fais pas trop de bruit ! Disons que je t'ai entendu dire une phrase où Hermione était citée et tu avais l'air de jubiler devant cette..  
  
C'est tout ce que tu as entendu, le nom d'Hermione ?  
  
Heu.. En réalité non, toute la phrase qui va avec.  
  
Harry se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire.. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Hermione ? ».. Il l'avait dit à propos du sort de lecture dans la pénombre qu'elle lui avait apprise et Sirius avait cru que..  
  
Rah, Sirius, Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie et..  
  
Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux, on va y aller ! ordonne James. Bon, on prend ma cape d'invisibilité alors ?  
  
James, tu ne crois pas qu'à cinq sous ta cape on risque d'être un peu serré ? demanda Remus.  
  
On peut prendre ma cape d'invisibilité aussi et faire des groupes de deux et trois.  
  
Bonne idée, Harry. Sirius et Remus, vous venez avec moi et Harry tu y vas avec Peter, d'accord ?  
  
Je voudrais plutôt y aller avec Peter, dit Remus en lançant un regard significatif à son ami.  
  
Harry su alors vraiment que son antipathie vis-à-vis de Peter n'était pas passée inaperçue et que Remus préférait, avec raison, que Harry n'aille pas avec lui pour éviter tout malencontreux incident. Pourtant, Harry avait prit une bonne résolution. Depuis que Peter avait touché la carte magique en Divination, il savait que son avenir avait été changé, et que, par conséquent, Peter n'était sûrement plus le traître qu'il aurait dû être. Ainsi, il s'était décidé à être plus sympathique avec lui et à le considérer comme un Maraudeur à part entière. Bien sûr, ceux-ci ne savaient rien encore de cette décision.  
  
Tu as raison, admit Sirius en comprenant à son tour.  
  
Donc Peter et Remus ensemble et Sirius, Harry et moi sous la cape de Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry, tu as tout ce dont nous avons besoin ?  
  
Oui, tout est là.  
  
Alors allons-y !  
  
Aussitôt, les cinq adolescents disparurent sous les capes enchantées.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hop, on s'arrête là ! ^_____^ ! Mais que vont-ils faire ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de « je-suis-complètement-désespérante-et-mon- inspiration-tombe-au-raz-de-la-moquette » !!! Bon, sérieusement, c'est catastrophique ! Vu la nullité de ce chapitre, je crois que je vais essayer d'écourter au maximum les chapitres où Harry est dans le passé pour revenir au bon temps où j'arrive mieux à m'inspirer ! En plus, vous avez vu le temps que j'ai mis pour vous livrer un chapitre aussi médiocre ? Plus d'un mois ! La dernière updatation (?) remonte au 26 décembre ! é________è ! Un mois et une semaine pour sortir ce.. truc ! Je voulais le publier la semaine dernière mais je suis tellement.. Désespérante et désespérée que j'ai oublié mon brouillon au lycée pendant le week-end, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas put avancer ! é__è ! Mais cette semaine je me suis rattrapé car j'ai écris quelques pages au brouillon de « Lever le voile du passé » alors le chapitre 5 sortira peut être la semaine prochaine ou la suivante.. Ou encore celle d'après, qui sait ? En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente, je saute de joie partout car j'ai 91 reviews et pour le dernier chapitre j'en ai eut 15 plus deux email ! ^___^ ça me fait super plaisir et si vous pouviez continuer à ce rythme là, ça serait vraiment « magique » pour moi ! ^____^ En tous cas, je suis super super super contente ! ^_______ __________ __^ *saute de joie partout* et pour ne rien vous cacher, mon but avec ce chapitre, c'est d'atteindre tout simplement les 100 reviews. soit 9 ! Enfin bon, j'arrête de réclamer ça se fait pas.. Mais c'est tellement tentant ! ^___^. Bon, je laisse maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews super gentilles que j'ai reçu !!!!  
  
  
  
Lindsay : Coucou ô nouvelle revieweuse ! Contente que tu sois passée du côté des lecteurs bavards !!! Lol ! Superbe ta liste de bonnes résolutions ! Peut être que je devrais en prendre aussi (et oui, je n'ai pris aucune) du genre : me grouiller un peu de publier mes chapitres ! Ca serait pas une bonne résolution ça ? Non parce que franchement, j'ai battu les records cette fois-ci ! Plus d'un mois pour publier un malheureux chapitres, nul qui plus est ! pffffff désespérante que j'suis. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il est vrai qu'on m'a envoyé quelques reviews du genre, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça me donne une idée plus précise du nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fic, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile à savoir ! Pour Harry. mmmm. je ne vais pas le laisser très longtemps dans le passé pour trois raisons : 1) c'était juste un petit essaie que je voulais faire pour savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire sur ce sujet là, et à vrai dire, je suis pas du tout contente de moi et j'ai plus de mal à écrire sur Harry dans le passé avec les maraudeurs, et mes chapitres ne rendent pas bien, c'est pas bien écrit, les idées sont au raz de la moquette... 2) c'était aussi, juste pour introduire un peu un fait, si jamais je fais une suite à l'Enfant Secret, et rien n'est moins sûr, 3) j'avais aussi besoin d'un prétexte pour éloigner Harry de Poudlard quelques temps. (oh oh. révélations. ça va faire spéculer ça ! ^__^ Tan mieux !). Donc, pour répondre enfin à ta question, je pense que je ferais disons. encore 3 chapitres voir 4 soit 6 chapitres en tout avec ceux déjà publiés ! Je vais t'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ma fic ? Oh !!!!! Et bien tant mieux parce que j'adore les reviews et les revieweurs(euses)-pot-de-colle comme tu dis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Bizz  
  
Didji : hi ! Coucou toi ! Ca va bien ? Et bien je suis contente que tout le monde ne se soit pas douté qu'il irait dans le passé ! Wouaouh ! T'es sûr de ça ? Pake moi je trouve pas que ce soit la meilleure fic, ou alors tu n'as pas lu les bonnes ! ^__^ ! Au fait, excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais. tu es un garçon ou une fille ? Pake le pseudo n'indique pas vraiment. je dirais plutôt garçon mais j'en suis vraiment pas sûre. Sinon, je voulais te remercier pour ta fic que tu à l'intention de faire avec Lune d'Argent, Fany, Sophie Black, Antarès et moi. c'est très touchant et ça me fait super plaisir ! Princesse. et en plus le prince charmant est Fany !!!! En tous cas, bon courage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizzz  
  
Tania Potter : Coucou !!! Ca va ? Superbe chapitre ?. je trouve pas trop. c'est pas vraiment chez les maraudeurs que je me sens le plus à l'aise pour écrire. en tous cas, merci quand même du compliment ! Waouh Et il y en a tout un tas (de compliment) qui arrive après ! Drôle ? Ma fic est drôle ? O__O A bon. je savais pas mais ça fait plaisir à entendre ^__^ ! Emouvante ? Peut être à certains passages oui. Pourquoi la pauvre tite Rose n'est pas venue ? A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien. elle a pas vraiment besoin d'être protégée pour le moment car, je te le rappelle, c'est pour être en sécurité que Harry a été envoyé au temps des maraudeurs. Ahhhh Lily et James. pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment ils vont terminer ensemble mais j'ai déjà ma tite idée ! Je ne dirais rien bien sûr ! Ouch ! Ce que je craignais. « met vite la suite ». bein. ça a été vite, non ? J'ai que 3 ou 4 semaines de retard après tout ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review qui m'a fait super plaisir, grande s?ur ~_^ ! Bizzz  
  
Sarah : Woua ! Et bien ! Toujours des effets un peu zarbi (bizarres) toi, non ? En tous cas, c'est le degré de foliesse (?) est proportionnel à la durée d'attente, j'ose même pas penser pour ce chapitre O_o ! Tu lis ma fic au lieu de regarder Charmed ?Loooooll ! Et bien, je ne regarde pas, donc je sais pas si c'est bien, mais je considère comme un honneur que tu es loupés cet épisode juste pour lire mon chapitre ^__^ ! Pour la fic d'Alo, moi c'est pareil ! Trop d'attente, oui, mais quelle satisfaction une fois qu'on l'a ! Imagine-toi que j'ai dû rester 4 jours avec son chapitre sur une disquette mais que je pouvais pas lire son chapitre parce que j'étais au lycée et que j'aurais pas put lire son chapitre en 1 fois. heureusement qu'on est enfin le week-end ! Non, ça fic ne m'a pas vraiment donné l'envie d'écrire sur ce sujet, c'est juste pour les raisons expliquées dans la réponse à la review de Tania Potter, un peu plus haut. Pour s'il y en a qui seront au courant. je ne te dis rien car je sais pas vraiment moi-même et même si je le savais je ne dirais rien ! Ouais, pour mon autre fic, elle est vraiment différente de celle-ci ! J'espère que tu l'aimes bien quand même ! Et pour le vocabulaire. oui, il y avait des jurons, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Tu ne dis jamais de gros-mots toi ? ^_______^ ! Quand Rose l'apprendra. ah. je n'ai pas encore réfléchie à ça ! Hey, faut pas que ma fic te fasse cet effet là, c'est nocif pour la santé ! Je ne dirais rien sur si quelqu'un saura qui est Harry car je ne sais pas encore vraiment moi- même ! Et comme tu l'as exprimé, il faut garder le suspens, sinon il n'y a plus d'intérêt ! Mon prénom ? Rahhhh ! (Cwys, te marre pas !) ! Mon nom, c'est le truc à pas me demander ! Mais si tu es sage, je te le donnerais sur msn, mais pas ici, c'est trop la honte ! Bizzz ma chtite Sarah et merci pour ta super longue review ! ! ! !  
  
Isly : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Je suis contente que tu aimes que Harry soit dans le passé et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par l'écriture ! merci pour la review et bizzz !  
  
Diane 23 : Waouh ! T'étais si énervée que ça pour menacer ton clavier de destruction ?! Heu. je crois que fanficeuse ça se dit pas trop ^__^ peut être fanfictionneuse.. O_o ! Ouais, 81 reviews, et maintenant, c'est 91 !!! Je suis trop contente, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! J'espère bien atteindre les 100 avec ce chapitre ! Et pourquoi pas 105 ? Ouais. là je peux toujours rêver parce qu'il est trop nul pour en avoir 14 d'un coup ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Ah. Harry. c'est vrai qu'il pourrait tout révéler.. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera ! ^_^ ! Loooooolllll ! Les petits « § » m'ont fait penser aux trucs que les pom-pom-girl secouent dans tous les sens ! C'était l'effet voulu ?Alors alors, dit moi ce que tu as eût pour Noël !!! Un livre sur HP ? ? ? Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi !!! Ze veux savoir ! Oui, je comprend la situation avec ta s?ur car il en est de même pour beaucoup de frère et s?ur ! Mais dit donc, tu m'as gâté dis-moi ! Deux reviews ! O__O ! Je suis toute contente ! Et en plus, c'est pour me dire de me dépêcher ! Et bien je suis encore plus contente ! Mais j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas trop déçue ! Et comme tu vois, je n'ai pas disparu, je n'ai pas eût d'accident, et je vous ai encore moins oublié, surtout pas !!! Dragonwing pense que je vous délaisse et que je vais devenir comme JKR ??? Ca ne risque pas, pour trois raisons principales : 1) JKR écrit merveilleusement bien et ce n'est pas du tout mon cas ; 2) Je n'ai tout de même pas AUTANT de retard qu'elle ! et 3) elle, ses tomes sont plus qu'attendu. Elle a dit pire ? ? ? ? Mais qu'a-t-elle dis ? ? ? ? ? C'est pas méchant j'espère ! Tu me le dis, hein ? *petit yeux suppliants irrésistibles* Ouh ! Comme il est beau ce tit poème ! ^__^ ! Une idée de cadeau ? Oh. kéke c'est ? ? ? ? Tu sais, ne te sens vraiment pas obligée de me faire un cadeau ! #^__^# ! Ah. toi c'est la poésie lyrique ? Moi en ce moment, c'est le romantisme ! (un peu pareil quoi ! ^__^). Bon et bien double merci pour tes deux reviews ! Délinquante va, normalement, c'est 1 review par chapitre ! Et bien je n'ai qu'un truc à dire ! Continue à délinquanter comme ça, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bizzzzzzz et encore merci !  
  
  
  
Dragonwing : Coucou ! Ca va bien ? ? ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu(e) par ce chapitre car je pense que tu t'attendais à beaucoup mieux (comme tout le monde ici sans doute !). Inspecteur Lupin ! Looollllll, je me marre toute seule devant mon ordi !! C'est vrai qu'il va falloir bien qu'il se tienne Harry, car, comme tu as put le voir dans ce chapitre, même sans rien dire, il peut à tout moment être découvert ! Principalement à cause d'un certain troisième ?il ! ^__^ ! Désolée pour ce gros retard, mais j'ai été submergée par une vague de devoir é__è saletés de profs va ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizzzzzz !!!  
  
Luffynette : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Et pour « met vite la suite !» et bien. désolée, je suis totalement désespérante pour ma lenteur mais pour toute réclamation, s'adresser aux professeurs de la 2scd1 du lycée des Feuillants ! é__è Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!  
  
Revieweur-qui-ne-m'a-pas-laissé-son-pseudo : Coucou ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Bon, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras ! Merci d'avoir répondu au questionnaire, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant, de plus, les réactions que tu demandais (Malefoy et Sirius) on été données ! Merci de m'avoir reviewé !  
  
Loulou : coucou ! Ne t'en fait pas, je continue, je continue, moins vite, c'est vrai (voir mes profs), mais je continue toujours ! ^__^ Merci d'avoir reviewé !!!  
  
Isa : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et pour la review ! bizz  
  
Klozz : Salut ! Tu as battu le record de la review la plus courte que j'ai reçu ^__^ ! Bizz et merci quand même !  
  
Ma Cwyssssssssssss : Coument ça va ma chtite Cwys adowée ? ? ? ? Bon, je te préviens tout de suite ! Va lire le chapitre avant de lire ces notes pake je n'aime pas qu'on lise les notes de la fin avant le chapitre car dedans, je parle comme si la personne connaissait le nouveau chapitre donc stp ai pitié de moi !!! Sinon moi ça va pas twop mal mais je suis en wogne contwe moi pake je suis twop c**** d'avoir oublié le bwouillon de ma fic au lycée la semaine dewnièwe è__é (hop, et de 1 !). Et ouais, ne faut pas que j'oublie ton défi, le premier que je fais ! Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis lente ? Tu as déjà fait deux défis et un troisième est en route alors que moi je n'en ai fait aucun ???!! N'empêche, ils sont durs tes défis. 15 smileys différents à mettre dans mon argumentation ! Õ_õ dur ! (et de 2, et en plus, t'as vu ? Je lui ai fait des sourcils !!). Bon, maintenant, passons à ta review ! Wha ! Je suis contente que tu aies accepté ta mission de Cwystiqueuse-en-chef ! ^___^ (3 ! Et plus, celui là est édenté sur word ! lloooooolllll !). J'ai bien aimé mettre ce titre de chapitre qui fait référence à ta fic, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il dévoile tout tout de suite, c'est pourquoi je vais peut être changer le titre et le mettre à un chapitre plus approprié ! Car en plus, Harry ne découvre pas grand chose sur le passé. enfin bon, je verrais ça ! En html ? Ok, j'essaierais pour ce chapitre si j'y pense, mais tu vois, je ne souligne jamais rien. à la limite, c'est vrai que je pourrais mettre les pensées en italique ! Lavande, fille de Moldu ? Oui, peut être que tu as raison ! Mais tu vois, au début, je voulais prendre Franck Londubat pour que Harry le confonde avec Neville, mais le problème, c'est que j'aurais fait une erreur en disant dans ce chapitre que Franck serait revenu la veille de la rentrée avec les autres alors que je l'aurais mis dans le banquet de Noël ! Tu me suis là ? Pake ma phrase est bein longue ! Bizarre la prière ? Ouais, sûrement, mais Dumby est bizarre, non ? Pour l'erreur de Harry, elle n'est pas difficile à trouver, je n'ai pas cherché à la cacher non plus, si le lecteur fait attention et la voie, tant mieux pour lui, mais s'il ne la voit pas, ce n'est pas très grave ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la dire, sadicité oblige ! ^_^ ! Tu as raison, j'ai gouré en faisant la rencontre de Harry et des Serpentard. faudra que je reprenne ça quand j'aurais fini ma fic ! Oui oui, j'ai vu Astérix et Cléopâtre ! Je suis inculte, c'est vrai, mais quand même ! il est super ce film, je pourrais le regarder des fois et des fois sans jamais m'en lasser ou arrêter de rire @__@ (ouais 4 ! Là, c'est que je suis hypnotisée par le film [je te mes les signification pake des fois on sait pas trop avec les smileys !]) ! Ouil ! La faute ! c'est horrible cette faute ma parole ! X__X (ouais, là, on va dire que je suis « game over » ! 5 !) Pourquoi il passe son temps à regarder les photos de ses parents ? Et bien. quand il les regarde, c'est que les maraudeurs ne sont pas là et puis, pour la plupart de ces photos, ses parents sont ensemble. ! Et puis. c'est comme dans ta fic, il avait ses parents à porté de bras (chose qu'il a toujours voulu), mais il trouvait le moyen de toujours se chicaner avec eux ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment une attitude normale ! Mais Harry est-il normal ? ^o^ ? (ça, c'est du genre, la bouche en cul-de-poule avec un air qui s'interroge ! 6 !). Je vais jamais survivre à tes smileys, c'est horrible ! 15 ! T'aurais pas pût me dire 10 ? Heureusement que je me suis vengée avec mon défi de la semaine dernière ! ^__^ ! Mais tu l'as pas fait, t'es vilaine V__V (et hop, un autre ! Yé déçu celui-là ! 7, presque la moitié ! Je vais mourir !). Bon, revenons à ta LONNNNGUE review ! Oh ! Maintenant, c'est le positif ! Ouais, James sous la douche ça ne doit pas être mal ! ^__^ ! Mais Sirius : $__$ (ouaich, c'est le gros lot ! et en plus, ça m'en fait 8 !). -ambiance générale positive, agréable, fluide  
  
-personnages bien décrits, enthousiasme transmis (moi aussi j'irais bien les suivre sous la douche... en particulier James lol)  
  
-moments nostalgiques, drôles, émouvant, sérieux...  
  
Wouah ! Tout ça ? ? ? #^__^# (hi hi ! 9 !). Je suis toute contente, parce que dans l'ensemble c'est très positif et en plus, ta review est super constructive ! C'est vraiment très sympa d'avoir accepté car je sais que c'est pas facile de critiquer une fic devant son auteur.. Mais tu l'as fait et j'en suis très contente ! Maintenant, passons à la réponse de ta réponse de ma réponse à ta réponse ! ^__ _ _^ (yé ! Un édenté, un ! Ce qui fait 10 ! Bein oui, il est différent celui là vu qu'il est édenté ?). De rien pour le référence à ta fic, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je vais peut être l'enlever pour la remettre à un autre chapitre ! Et la recommandation, de rien aussi et après tout, un peu de pub ça ne fait jamais de mal et tu le mérites ! En plus, je t'adore alors.. Et. O__O (11 !) Non mais je rêve. NE ME REMERCIE PAS ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME REMERCIER ! Loooooollllll ! Ca te rappelle rien ça ? ? ? Hein ! Et bien sache que si je n'ai pas le droit de te remercier, et bien tu n'en a pas plus le droit que moi ! Pourquoi ils ne font pas de smileys qui tirent la langue ? ?? Bon, et bien tu devras te contenter de celui-là : ;-p (12 ! ! !) ! Ouais, je sais pas si ces smileys là comptaient mais après tout, tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était que les smileys horizontaux comme ^__^ qui marchaient, alors pas de réclamations ! Tu parlais du réveillon avec la vieille, si ça c'était mieux passé mieux que prévu ? Bof, c'était pas pire, mais on a pas fait une engueulade familiale c'est déjà ça ! Votre sauveuse ? Pour Vigilance Constante ? Je ne trouve pas, le jour où tu m'as envoyé ta review, il y avait un nouveau message de lui ! ç__ ç (13 !)! Comme quoi il suffit que l'on baisse notre VIGILEANCE CONSTANTE ou qu'on OUVRE pas L'OEIL et paf ! Les mauvais esprits frappent dans notre dos ! Et voilà, c'est fini pour la réponse de la réponse à la réponse à la réponse de la. réponses à. réponse. de rép. once. à r. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz sfhduqihyuiyruileyzuriylqzuilyu Oups ! Désolée, j'avais la tête qui est était tombée sur le clavier ! ^__^ lol ! Je suis trop nulle d'avoir oublié mon brouillon au lycée la semaine dernière é_____è (14 !) Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi les trucs bêtes du genre ? Mais bon, je vais en profiter pour continuer Lever le voile du passé, lire les Portes et te laisser une longue review pake je sais que tu en a déjà reçu au moins 7 (ouais, je les ai vu ~_^ (Ouaich ! 15 15 15 15 15 15!!!!!!!!!. Et le pire c'est que je suis sûre que c'est loin d'être fini ¤__¤ pour l'explication, on va dire que c'est la tête que tu vas avoir quand tu seras choutée à la review comme avec les bougies au cannabis ! Et tu vois, j'en ai fait un de plus, je ne suis pas encore dégoûtée !). Et par la même occasion, te laisser un autre défis et j'ai déjà une tite idée de ce que ça va être, histoire de me venger de ces 15 smileys ^__^ ! Aussi, si ça t'intéresse, je peux maintenant t'annoncer que tu viens d'hériter de la plus longue réponse à une review que j'ai jamais faite ! Elle fait presque 3 pages sur word en Goudy Old Style ^____________^ ! Sinon, je voulais aussi t'annoncer fièrement que ton défi sur les trois prédictions à la Trelawney est très bien réussit ! BRAVO ! ! ! ! ! ! *clap, clap clap clap clap* ! Par contre, n'oublie pas ton défi que je t'ai donné il y a une semaine ! *yeux sadiques* ^__^ ! Bon, sur ce, je vais te laisser ! Gwos bizou ma Cwysssssssss adowéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Terry : coucou ! Et bien j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Je voulais le mettre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eût un petit problème (voir les notes) ! Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu ! Bizzzzz et merci pour la review !  
  
  
  
Je voulais aussi remercier Sara et Anastasia pour leurs emails qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Donc j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires, critiques les bienvenues !!!!! Bizzzzzzz à tous et à bientôt ! 


	21. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange au...

Chapitre 21 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange… au dessert !

- Un match le matin ???? Mais ils veulent notre mort !!!!!!!!

- Calme-toi James, moi aussi je n'apprécie pas ces mesures là mais c'est pour notre sécurité !

- Ah ! Parce que jouer le matin nous empêchera de nous prendre des Cognards en pleine tête peut être ?

- Non, mais s'il y a des espions, Voldemort sait que le match est cet après-midi. Dumbledore met tout en œuvre pour tromper l'ennemi, et multiplie donc les changements de dernière minute, il faut le comprendre !

 - Sirius, qu'est-ce que nous craignons ici, à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore dans les gradins ? Crois-tu que Voldemort oserait attaquer ? Je sais qu'il est fou mais quand même !

- Quelle différence cela peut-il faire le matin ou l'après-midi ?

- Heu… rien, mais je trouve ça absurde quand même !

- On est en guerre James, tout peut paraître absurde, et alors ? Peut-on blâmer Dumbledore et les autres professeurs de vouloir nous protéger ? intervint Remus avec sagesse.

- Bon, assez bavardé, coupa James qui ne voulait surtout pas admettre son tord, il nous reste à peine une heure et il serait dommage de nous laisser retirer des points à cause de notre retard ! 

- Vrai, il ne faut pas laisser passer une seule occasion aux Serpentard de nous humilier ! Aujourd'hui, notre vengeance doit être complète ! clama Sirius.

Vite, lui et James se précipitèrent sur leurs équipements de Quidditch et commencèrent à se préparer. Remus, Peter et Harry se contentèrent de calmer leurs nerfs à vifs et de les aider à se préparer.

- Ah, vous aviez bien raison, avoua James, ce matin ou plus tard, cela n'a aucune importance car de toutes façons, nos adversaires seront écrasés. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont beaucoup apprécier la journée !

Les cinq garçons rirent en pensant à la tête des Serpentard quand ils verront la couleur de leur vengeance. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune pour descendre les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée.

- Une bien belle victoire s'annonce, jubila James en tournant la tête pour regarder ses amis.

- Oui, et bien tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi au lieu de te pavaner comme ça ! se moqua Remus.

- Tu parles ! Avec une journée pareille, mon humeur est au beau fixe ! Le temps est bon malgré le froid et la neige ! Même voir Evans ne me rendrait pas grognon.

- Dieu sait que ce serait un miracle ! se moqua Sirius.

- Tu crois en Dieu toi maintenant ? s'étonna James.

- Non, mais je crois au pouvoir que cette fille exerce sur toi !

- Tu veux rire ? Evans n'exerce rien du tout sur moi !

- Si, à chaque fois que tu la croises, tu deviens d'une humeur massacrante !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contredit Remus. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il l'aime beaucoup !

- Hey ! 

- Je t'approuve, Remus, dit Franck Londubat qui s'était joint à la conversation, déjà en tenue de Quidditch.

- Je ne trouve pas, contesta Peter, ils ne peuvent pas se voir, c'est certain !

- Merci Sirius et Peter de prendre ma défendre ! Deux contre deux, égalité, la conversation est close !

- Non, dit Remus, Harry n'a pas donné son avis !

James fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il pressentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être bon pour lui. Harry prit un malin plaisir à faire attendre sa réponse, faisant mine de réfléchir durement.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute, vous vous adorez même si vous faites tout pour cacher cela ! finit-il par lâcher.

James accéléra le pas dans un cri excédé alors que Franck, Remus et Harry riaient de cette réaction.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison de dire que ce serait un miracle, on parle d'Evans, et tu râles ! ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Sirius.

- Sans commentaires. Bon, dépêchons-nous ou nous allons être en retard pour le match !

- Bien, Capitaine !

- Hey, Potter !

En entendant son nom, le Maraudeurs se retourna ainsi que tous ses amis, poussés par la curiosité.

- Evans ? Que me veux-t… rahhhhh !!!!!!

Sans que les autres ne le voient venir, James avait posé son pied sur la marche à éviter et sa jambe s'enfonça jusqu'au genoux, son élan le faisant  basculer en avant dans un craquement sinistre.

- James ! 

- Ouach ! La vache, ça fait mal, maugréa celui-ci.

Lily descendit les marches le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs et Harry, lança un regard affolé vers James et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Tu as mal quand je presse un peu ta jambe ? demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa main à l'endroit désigné.

- Rah… lâche ça, ça fait trop mal ! beugla James.

- Mais je n'y peux rien, je te touche à peine ! Il va bien falloir te dégager de là !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et commença à essayer de sortir la jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant lorsque James frappa sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Arrête ça Evans ! Tu es aussi délicate qu'un Troll !

- Merci de la comparaison, se vexa Lily.

- Tu abuses James, gronda Remus. Lily y va très doucement !

- Tu veux rire ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle me charcute la jambe au couteau de cuisine !

- Rahhhhh les hommes sont tous des bébés ! Je croyais les Gryffondor plus courageux que ça, surtout un héritier, se plaignit Lily en commençant à partir, abandonnant James et les autres au milieu des escaliers.

- Hey, Lily, t'en va pas ! dit James, regrettant ses paroles. Il y a le match, faut que j'y aille ! Tu ne voudrais pas que Gryffondor perde ?

La rouquine se retourna vers eux et regarda James d'un air grave, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Bon, c'est bien parce qu'il y a le match. Wingardium Leviosa !

Avec un effort de concentration extrêmement grand, Lily parvint à hisser James en dehors du piège, celui-ci serrant les dents (NdA : « et les fesses… » Non, non, sans aucune mauvaise arrière pensée ^______ _^ lol !) pour se montrer un minimum courageux. Elle parvint à le faire léviter jusqu'en bas des escaliers de marbre et le laissa dans les airs, à un mètre du sol en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu me poses maintenant Evans ? Parce que ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai un match à gagner alors…

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas jouer dans cet état ? Regarde ta jambe, elle est cassée, tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça, nous perdrions !

- Nous n'allons pas plus gagner sans Attrapeur dans l'équipe !

Lily fit une grimace. Il avait raison… En même temps, dans cet état, il ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours. Mais si elle le laissait descendre comme ça, il ne l'écouterait pas et irait tout de même jouer les héros sur son balai.

- Tant pis, tu ne joueras pas, c'est trop risqué. 

- Non mais tu es folle ? Tu veux que nous soyons la risée de tous les Serpentard, c'est ça ? Avec toi, on ne sait jamais ! 

Lily le regarda, furieuse sous le coup de l'insulte.

- Potter, je suis préfète de Gryffondor et je tiens à ce que nous gagnions la coupe des quatre maisons ! Contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas perdre à tout bout de champs des points à ma maison en faisant des blagues stupides et sans intérêt !

- Elles ne sont pas sans intérêt ! Et qu'attends-tu pour me reposer, Evans ? s'énerva James ne pensant qu'à aller jouer.

Lily se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, affichant une expression calme et posée malgré l'étincelle qui se mit à briller tout à coup dans ses yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre, sans rien lui dire.

- Ah non, dit James venant de saisir où elle voulait en venir. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ça, Evans !

- Bon, si tu veux, dit Lily qui commença à s'éloigner, laissant James en l'air.

Seule elle pouvait briser le sortilège de lévitation, elle le savait. Les Maraudeurs et Harry regardaient la scène sans rien dire, trouvant la confrontation James/Lily beaucoup plus intéressante que celle Gryffondor/Serpentard qui les attendait dans le stade.

- Hey ! Evans, reviens ! hurla James paniqué.

- A bientôt Potter !

- Bon, ok, ok ! Reviens, je vais te le dire !

- A la bonne heure, Potter, je t'écoute.

- Heu… Tu es quand même un peu plus délicate qu'un troll. Bon, tu me descends maintenant ?

- Non, je n'ai pas tout entendu, persista Lily avec un malin plaisir.

- Rah… Merci de m'avoir fait léviter jusqu'ici, chuchota-t-il à toute vitesse. C'est bon comme ça, tu me laisses aller jouer maintenant ?

- Pardon, je n'ai rien entendu ?

James roula les yeux au ciel alors que ses amis riaient sous cape même Lily affichait un doux sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir fait léviter jusqu'ici, dit-il d'une voix morne et de mauvaise foi mais tout de même plus forte de précédemment. 

Le sourire de la rousse s'illumina et ses yeux étincelèrent un signe que n'importe qui, James à plus forte raison, pouvait interpréter comme un mauvais signe.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, James !

Sur ce, elle leva se baguette et elle laissa sans pitié le corps de James s'écraser au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

- Désolée James, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais alors que tu voulais encore jouer, je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que te faire sortir cette stupide idée de la tête.

- Rah, j'ai envie de…

- De ?

- Tu m'énerves, Evans, à cause de toi, je ne pourrais pas joueur et Gryffondor va perdre car nous n'auront pas d'Attrapeur sur le terrain !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prétentieux ! Mais j'avoue que tu as raison, il faut trouver un autre Attrapeur !

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent déconcertés. Harry fit un sourire indulgent à Lily qui se mordillait la lèvre d'un air ennuyé mais, quand elle croisa son regard, la flamme de ses yeux se raviva.

- Harry !

- Quoi Harry ? bougonna James.

- Il joue au Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur !

James regarda le jeune homme et l'évalua du regard.

- Il nous l'a déjà dit, je sais. Mais non, trancha-t-il finalement.

- Quoi non ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je ne sais pas comment il joue, c'est trop risqué.

- Mais il joue merveilleusement bien ! Je l'ai déjà vu voler !

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu y connais en Quidditch, Evans ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux, vexée du manque de confiance que James avait en elle.

- En attendant, intervint Remus, il vaut mieux un Attrapeur médiocre que pas d'Attrapeur du tout ! En plus, il a l'air d'être un excellent joueur ! 

- Remus a raison, appuya Sirius. Laisse lui une chance ! Et puis c'est notre seul recours !

James réfléchit quelques instants toujours en regardant Harry qui attendait avec espoirs.

- Penses-tu que tu y arriveras ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, répondit Harry qui sentait déjà l'excitation monter en lui à l'idée de ce match.

- Bien, alors tu joueras, nous verrons bien. Allons y maintenant.

Les cinq Gryffondor prirent donc la direction du stade, James étant soutenu par Sirius et Remus. Harry, quant à lui, couru au dortoir pour prendre son Éclair de Feu et rejoignit ses amis. Le temps, à l'extérieur était glacé et légèrement humide, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol, rendant très difficile la progression à terre, aussi se demanda-t-il comment Sirius et Remus avaient fait pour traîner James dans les vestiaires. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva, celui-ci entamait juste son discours d'avant match. 

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, annonçait James à son équipe, je ne suis pas en état de jouer, mais Harry va me remplacer. On m'a dit que c'était un excellent joueur et son balai est extrêmement performant, alors ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Bon courage et bonne chance à tous.

Les joueurs  étaient étonnés de ce changement de dernière minute mais ils accueillirent assez bien Harry au sein de leur équipe en l'aidant à se préparer, tout en lui décrivant un peu la technique des Serpentard. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre en tenue que les joueurs étaient appelés sur le terrain. Il enfourcha son balai, avec une sensation légèrement différente d'avant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais joué contre CES Serpentard, avec CETTE équipe, à CETTE époque et devant SES parents, ou du moins ceux qui allaient le devenir. La peur, plus présente qu'à l'habitude lui enserrait doucement le ventre, tordant son estomac et faisant palpiter ses sens.

- Et voici maintenant les joueurs de Serpentard, dans l'ordre, Rosier, Parkinson, Hendricks, Rogue, Nott, Kurth, eeeeeeeeeettttttt Mulciber ! Maintenant pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, Londubat, Black, Brown, Bones, Sanders, Goujon, et le capitaine et Attrapeur n'ayant pas pu jouer pour ce match est remplacé par Cooooooooper !!!!!!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des tribunes mettant Harry dans un état second. Il prit de l'altitude afin de se placer plus haut que les autres joueurs et, en attendant le début du match, commença à les observer. Non loin en dessous de lui, le capitaine et Batteur des Serpentard, Mulciber à en croire le commentateur du match. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais ses yeux gris étaient on ne peut plus expressifs et à ce moment, Harry n'y voyait que de la haine et une très forte rage de vaincre. Sans le connaître, il savait déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas ce garçon. Non loin de lui, Rogue, égal à lui-même semblait ne pas faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait et restait froid une pierre tombale tout en faisant tourner sa batte dans ses mains. De l'autre côté de Mulciber était positionné celui qui devait être Rosier, un poursuiveur, plutôt grand et élancé, blond aux yeux noirs, un visage sinistre, sans couleur et sans émotion. Harry savait….. Il se souvenait….. Cet homme deviendrait un Mangemort….. Il se souvenait du procès où Karkaroff l'avait dénoncé, celui auquel il avait assisté, dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Etait-il déjà Mangemort à cette époque ? Derrière, c'était incontestablement Parkinson, le même air « bouledogue » que sa fille en encore plus laid et hargneux, c'était le gardien de son équipe. Un peu en dessous d'eux, il y avait deux autres hommes, certainement Nott et Kurth qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Nott suivrait les traces de Rosier sur le chemin de l'idiotie et se rallierait lui aussi à Voldemort….. Comme il était étrange de les voir là, à faire les mêmes activités que tout le monde, un jeu qui plus est, quand on savait ce qu'ils deviendraient….. Enfin, le joueur dont il devait le plus se soucier durant le match avait à présent atteint la même hauteur que lui, l'Attrapeur Hendricks. Comment jouait-il ? Il aurait aimé le savoir, il n'était pas habitué à ne pas connaître les techniques de jeu de ses adversaires si ce n'est les quelques précisions que lui avaient apportés ses coéquipier quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry reporta justement son attention sur eux ; il ne connaissait pas non plus leurs façons de jouer….. Franck était poursuiveur ainsi que Sirius et la seule fille de l'équipe. Harry voyait juste ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon serré pour ne pas être gênée pendant le match et il la voyait en bonne discussion avec Sirius, sûrement pour affiner leur stratégie. Brown, le père de Lavande sans aucun doute, était Batteur et Bones le Gardien. Enfin, la place de deuxième Batteur était occupée par Dave Goujon, le garçon dont Sirius lui avait parlé et qui avait failli se crever un œil en jouant près du Saule Cogneur. Le jeune homme aussi qui avait dit à Sherfly que toucher une de ses cartes pouvait parfois changer en bien la destinée d'une personne.

Harry reporta ensuite son attention sur les gradins et vit James, non loin de Lily. Tous deux avaient l'air très en colère et la joue de James avait même prise une teinte anormalement rouge. Il soupira en pensant à tout le travail qu'il allait devoir faire pour qu'ils cessent de se comporter aussi durement l'un envers l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas se décourager, il ne FALLAIT PAS se décourager. Après tout, s'il existait, c'était bien parce que ses parents avaient fini par s'aimer un jour ou l'autre….. À moins qu'ils n'aient fait « ça » sur un coup de tête, sans même réfléchir, tous les deux pour se remettre d'un amour déchu….. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit que ses parents s'étaient aimés à en mourir….. Et pour preuve, ils étaient morts ! Mais tout le monde lui avait-il toujours dit la vérité ? Assurément non, et il était certain que quelques petites choses qu'il croyait encore n'étaient en fait que purs mensonges pour le protéger. Mais ses parents s'étaient aimés, il en était sûr, toutes les photos qu'il avait vu d'eux, l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert en première année et le fait qu'il soit encore en vie étaient là pour en témoigner. Au moment où il croisa son regard, Lily lui sourit et commença à lever les mains pour applaudir mais un rapide coup d'œil derrière l'Attrapeur et elle les rabaissa lentement son sourire s'était effacé. Que se passait-il ? Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu créer son changement d'humeur mais ne rencontra que le Batteur et capitaine adverse, Mulciber. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question durant des heures car un coup de sifflet lui fit rejoindre la réalité, en l'occurrence, un match de Quidditch à jouer et à gagner !

Le Souafle était déjà mis en jeu, attendant juste que l'un des Poursuiveurs ne l'attrape et ce Poursuiveur fut Nott qui le passa aussitôt à Rosier afin que Sirius, qui fonçait sur lui, ne reprenne pas l'avantage.

- Le Souafle est pour le moment aux Serpentard mais les Gryffondor ont parfaitement adaptés leur système de défense sur leur jeu et leur donnent du fil à retordre !

En effet, après un arrêt du gardien, Bones, le Souafle revint à Franck qui commença à filer vers les buts adverses lorsqu'un Serpentard lui bloqua le passage. Se retournant sur lui-même, il vit qu'il était encerclé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Avec un sourire entendu, il lâcha le Souafle qui fut récupéré quelques mètres plus bas par la seule fille des deux équipes, une Gryffondor. Elle traversa le terrain et, le temps que les Serpentard ne mettent en place leur tactique défensive, elle s'était déjà approchée dangereusement des cercles de but.

- Attention, Sanders s'apprête à tirer… Oui ! Et but pour Gryffondor !!!!!

Les cris des supporters de la maison envahirent le stade et Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer lui aussi sa joie et il n'était pas le seul sur le terrain : Sirius, quelques mètres en dessous, applaudissait la jeune fille à tout rompre.

Pourtant, le match continuait et le Souafle était déjà remis en jeu. De justesse, Harry évita un Cognard que Rogue avait envoyé vers lui. Pourquoi ? Les Attrapeurs étaient souvent visés lorsqu'ils avaient aperçus le Vif d'Or, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il chercha du regard l'Attrapeur adverse, Hendricks, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit que le Serpentard descendait en piquet, une petite balle dorée flottant quelques mètres devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il lança son Eclair de Feu à pleine puissance et vola à la poursuite de son adversaire.

- Il semblerait qu'Hendricks a repéré le Vif d'Or et il est maintenant poursuivit par Cooper qui le rattrape à une vitesse incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, comment est-ce possible ? Ce balai est sans aucun doute le plus performant qu'on ait jamais vu, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Il va au mois cinq fois plus vite que l'Etoile Filante de…

- Sparks vous n'êtes pas là pour décrire en long et en large la vitesse à laquelle va Cooper mais pour décrire le match ! reprocha la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Le vent frais lui fouettait les joues et comme pour augmenter la difficulté de la tâche, la neige s'était mise à tomber, rendant sa vue encore plus réduite. Il entendait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour il avait maintenant presque atteint son but, son adversaire aussi. Soudain, un Cognard passa juste sous le nez du Serpentard qui freina abruptement surprenant Harry qui se tenait juste derrière et qui lui serait rentré dedans s'il n'était pas monté en piquet sous les exclamations des spectateurs. Le Vif avait disparu.

- Black a maintenant le Souafle, le passe à Sanders qui le repasse à Black qui… NON ! Il a été intercepté par Kurth qui le passe aussitôt à Rosier !!!! Un Cognard lancé par Brown lui fait perdre le Souafle tout de même récupéré par Nott qui s'approche des cercles eeeeeeeetttttt… OUI ! Bones l'intercepte avec talent !!!!!

Harry commençait à avoir froid, il avait l'impression que son propre sang était en train de geler dans ses veines, empêchant ses membres de fonctionner normalement, ses doigts bleuis ne sentaient plus le balai qu'ils serraient et ses tremblements l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur le jeu. Pourtant, il cherchait, faisant des tours de terrain, en quête de la petite balle en or, celle qui pouvait changer l'issue d'un match. Il ne savait même plus où en était le score, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un penalty venait d'être sifflé en faveur de son équipe car Mulciber avait lancé sa batte sur leur Poursuiveuse que Sirius avait protégé en encaissant le choc à sa place. Son bras formant un angle inquiétant, il tint tout de même à tirer ce penalty lui-même et le réussit avec brio, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage des Serpentard et les cris de joie des supporteurs « Gryffondoriens ».

Sirius obtint tout de même quelques secondes de répit pour aller se faire soigner le bras par Mrs Pomfresh qui se tenait prête à intervenir et il repartit sur le terrain sous les protestations de l'infirmière.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir les membres gelés, tous les joueurs étaient dans le même état que lui, en particulier ceux de son équipe. Il fallait mettre fin à ce match au plus vite s'il voulait encore sentir ses doigts pour le reste de la journée. Ses yeux se mirent à scruter de plus belle le peu que la neige le laissait apercevoir, c'est-à-dire, à trois ou quatre mètres à la ronde….. 

Le froid l'engourdissait encore et encore et à présent, seul le Vif d'Or comptait pour lui, une simple petite balle dorée munie d'ailes… Pourquoi une chose pouvant paraître si insignifiante pouvait-elle ainsi accaparer son esprit ? Une véritable obsession… Il en avait fait des matchs, n'en avait perdus que très rarement, qu'une seule fois à vrai dire, mais aujourd'hui, l'enjeu n'était pas le même. Bien sûr, l'un de ses buts principaux était de battre les Serpentard mais il voulait aussi à tous prix gagner la confiance des Maraudeurs et par-dessus tout, l'estime de son futur père. C'était surtout cela qui importait et cette petite balle volante pouvait lui apporter cette dernière chose. 

Soudain, un éclair doré lui passa devant les yeux, le faisant loucher une fraction de seconde. Ce fut comme un déclic dans son cerveau, il se mit à poursuivre son obsession à travers les flocons, faisant parfois une embardé sur un côté pour éviter un joueur gênant, évitant les Cognards qui passaient sans cesse près de lui. 

- Il semblerait que Cooper a repéré le Vif d'Or, Hendricks vient enfin de réagir et se met lui aussi à la poursuite de la balle !!!

Sur le terrain, tous les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés. Sirius avait bloqué le Souafle sous son bras, les Cognard avaient été envoyés au loin pour ne pas les revoir pendant un bout de temps, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux Attrapeurs, en particulier sur Harry qui, pour tous, était une révélation. Sa vitesse et son adresse impressionnaient tout le monde, faisant grogner à l'occasion leurs adversaires : Hendricks ne le rattraperait jamais. Mulciber, voyant l'un des Cognards revenir, le renvoya de toutes ses forces vers Harry il voulait lui faire mal, l'empêcher de jouer, de gagner, il voulait qu'il se blesse apportant en même temps la défaite à son équipe un esprit de Serpentard pur et dur.

Harry avait presque atteint son but, il poussa la vitesse de son Eclair de Feu encore plus et commença à tendre le bras vers le Vif d'Or, tout en se penchant en avant. Soudain, il la vit, la Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, juste sur son chemin, juste derrière le Vif d'Or… s'il continuait comme ça, il allait la percuter de plein fouet… Il accéléra encore, plus vite il attraperait le Vif, plus vite il pourrait faire un écart pour l'éviter. La jeune fille semblait trop paralysée de peur pour bouger, attendant le moment où tout ne serait plus qu'un trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille à l'infirmerie ou qui sait, qu'elle ne se réveille jamais…

        - « Maintenant » ! 

Harry se pencha dangereusement sur son balai c'était le moment ou jamais. Et là, il la sentit entre ses doigts qui se resserraient autour d'elle ils avaient gagnés. Il freina alors très sèchement et s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille qui le regardait effarée. Il eut même le temps de se dire qu'elle était drôlement belle avec ses cheveux blond attachés en un chignon serré pour ne pas être gênée pendant le match, ses yeux d'un bleu pur, son teint lisse et pâle, même la peur ne déformait pas son visage à présent, elle lui souriait. Il lui sourit en retour heureux de ne pas avoir abîmé ce doux visage mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps. Etait-ce possible ? Ce visage… Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Il regarda tous ses traits… Tout correspondait, c'était-elle, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt ?! Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille fit à nouveau place à la peur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Une douleur fulgurante le frappa au dos et toucha l'arrière de son crâne tout de suite après. Il avait sentit ses os se briser, infiltrant la douleur dans tout son corps. Tout devenait flou à présent, le visage de la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus flou, brouillé, ses cris s'éloignaient devenant de moins en mois forts, la douleur était presque déjà partie.

        - Emma ! eut-il juste le temps de dire.

Et il entama une longue chute de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait le sol se rapprocher. Des cris sourds lui parvenaient, mais si lointain qu'il aurait cru rêver… Un simple rêve, plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. De toutes façons, son esprit était bien trop flou pour qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur : après tout, on finissait toujours par ce réveiller lorsqu'on dormait ! Et il ne s'apercevait pas que si son rêve continuait, il ne se réveillerait jamais. 

Est-ce que James et Lily seraient tristes s'il venait à mourir ? Peut être… Et Hermione ? Et Ron ? La famille Weasley ? Ginny ? Sûrement… Et Cho ? Le pleurerait-elle ? Et… et Rose ? Elle avait besoin de lui ! Il savait trop ce que c'était d'être seul au monde, incompris elle ne le supporterait pas, elle était bien trop fragile pour cela. Sirius et Remus ? Bien sûr qu'ils seraient malheureux, ils n'auraient pas rempli leur rôle de le protéger et se sentiraient coupables… Et Emma, celle du présent ? Se souviendrait-elle les circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'avait vu mourir ? Se souviendrait-elle de la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait en fonçant sur elle, menaçant de la percuter ? Se souviendrait-elle de leur rapide échange de sourires ? Et Sally ? Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Peut être qu'elle serait totalement indifférente à sa mort, froide et insensible, peut être même qu'elle en rirait… Ou peut être le pleurerait-elle.

Le sol s'approchait, inexorablement. Il fut surpris de voir au nombre impressionnant de choses auxquelles il pouvait penser en si peu de secondes. Plus que quelques instants et tout serait sans doutes fini. Alors, fermer les yeux ou les garder bien ouverts, pour affronter la mort en face ? La deuxième solution pouvait paraître plus courageuse, mais le désir de l'inconnu le tentait aussi. Après tout, c'était peut être comme aux « Montagne Russes » dans les fêtes foraines Moldues… C'est justement lorsqu'on ferme les yeux, lorsqu'on ne sait pas quand la « Grande Descente » va arriver qu'on a le plus peur lorsqu'on l'affronte enfin et que l'adrénaline fait battre votre cœur et vos tempes à tout rompre, insinuant l'excitation et l'envie pressante de recommencer un fois que le tour est fini ! A tout réfléchir, la première solution lui semblait plus « lâche », trop calculatrice et compter le nombre de secondes qu'il se passerait encore avant le choc ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il ferma alors les yeux en attendant la fin de cette « Grande Descente »….. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Il s'était sentit peu à peu perdre de la vitesse et s'arrêter très brusquement le vent ne lui giflait plus les joues et aussi imbécile que cela puisse paraître, il pensa qu'il avait froid au nez. Lentement, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, tout était blanc en face de lui. C'était donc ça le Paradis ? Il aurait pensé qu'il y ferait plus chaud et que ce serait plus douloureux ! Soudain, il sentit qu'on le soulevait, faisant encore craquer les os de son dos et le faisant fermer les yeux de douleur, et on le retourna, le posant sur une sorte de lit douillet avec des couvertures alors, ce n'était que de la neige, ce blanc qu'il avait pris pour le Paradis ? Il rouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus de lui les mines affolées de ses coéquipiers. 

        - Harry….. Harry, ça va ?

Il tourna péniblement la tête vers la jeune fille affolée, ne distinguant qu'une tignasse rousse et des yeux émeraude inquiets. Il réussit à hocher doucement la tête. A côté d'elle se tenait Emma et tout autour, il y avait son équipe, même James les avait rejoint en boitant.

        - On a gagné, dit Harry à son futur père avec fierté.

        - Oui, Harry, on a gagné, répondit celui-ci en écho d'une voix triste.

Il souffrait, son dos semblait se décomposer sous lui. Harry empoigna brusquement le poignet de Lily et celui de James, il avait besoin d'un soutient et seul voir ses futurs parents l'un à côté de l'autre, avec lui, pouvait l'aider. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor se regardèrent étonnés mais se laissèrent faire. Harry ramena alors leurs mains à se toucher juste au dessus de lui, empêchant avec sa propre main qu'ils ne rompent ce contact. Il était heureux, c'était comme s'ils étaient enfin ensemble il leur sourit. 

        - Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?!

Une main prit fortement l'épaule de Lily et l'attira vers l'arrière avec brusquerie, rompant le contact qu'il avait formé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je t'interdis tout contact de ce genre avec Potter ! Ni avec aucun autre garçon d'ailleurs ! Aller, amène-toi, on s'en va, gueula à nouveau la voix.

Harry vit Lily s'éloigner à regret après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir comment il allait. Il reconnu alors le Batteur des Serpentard, Mulciber, qui l'avait prise par la main et l'entraînait rudement vers le château. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas… Ou plutôt, ne voulait pas comprendre. Il reporta son attention sur James qui semblait vouloir frapper le Serpentard avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main un dernière pression sur sa main pour lui dire que lui aussi en avait envi…

Puis se fut le trou noir.

***

        - Potter, tenez-vous en place bon sang !

        - Mais je vous dis que je n'ai rien !

- Comme la fois où vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte que votre bras était plié dans le sens inverse de la normal ?!

- Allez plutôt vous occuper de Harry, il en a besoin lui ! Lily Evans m'a déjà apporté les premiers soins avant le match !

- J'ai déjà soigné Mr Cooper, je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé ! Et qu'est-ce que Miss Evans vous a fait ?

- Elle m'a lancé un sortilège pour immobiliser ma jambe et un autre pour réduire la douleur.

- Bien, Miss Evans est une élève douée. Mais pourtant, je sais qu'elle sait lancer des soins un peu plus approfondis, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait ?

        - Et bien… Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le faire et…

- D'accord, je vois, toujours votre galanterie légendaire. C'est donc ça la marque que vous avez sur la joue ?

James maugréa et l'infirmière eut un rire sec.

- Et bien peut être que cela vous apprendra à laisser les gens vous secourir ! En tous cas, elle a bien fait ! Attention, ne bougez plus !

Un craquement retentit, suivit d'un juron. Harry se sentit une envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait absorbé récemment.

- Voilà, c'est fait, vous voyez bien que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !

James grogna, laissant bien comprendre à l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas été très délicate.

- Maintenant, cessez de râler et retournez avec vos amis ! Et prenez ce flacon, vous boirez de cette potion chaque fois que vous sentirez la douleur revenir ! Et ceci pour Mr Black, je ne sais pas comment va son bras, il est aussi têtu que vous !

        - Merci. Et Harry ?

- Tout va bien, mais c'était de justesse. Il vous rejoindra demain ou après-demain selon son rétablissement.

        - Dommage qu'il loupe le repas… Il se serait bien amusé.

        - Il lui faut surtout du repos pour le moment ! Aller, ouste !

Harry garda les yeux fermés. Il s'était réveillé en entendant James et l'infirmière se battre pour que celui-ci se soigne, et pour être franc, il était soulagé que James ait été pris en main par Mr Pomfresh. 

Il se sentait mieux lui aussi et rester dans cette infirmerie en compagnie de Mr Pomfresh encore un jour ou deux ne l'enchantait guère et surtout, lui paraissait totalement inutile. De plus, il savait que s'il restait là, il manquerait l'évènement de la journée et cela, il en avait encore moins envie. Il ne prit donc pas longtemps pour prendre une décision rapide. Il attendit patiemment d'être sûr que l'infirmière avait rejoint son bureau pour se risquer à ouvrir un œil. Tout était flou. Il étendit le bras sur la petite table à côté de son lit et saisit ses lunettes pour les mettre. Il était le seul patient de l'infirmerie, tout était pour le mieux. Vérifiant que ses membres, et surtout son dos, étaient en parfait état, il s'étira le plus possible. Tout fonctionnait, la douleur avait disparue. Il se leva alors prestement, avec la souplesse d'un félin et remit ses affaires de Quidditch, les seuls vêtements qu'il avait avec lui heureusement, ils étaient secs et semblaient même propres ce qui était nettement plus agréable pour aller manger (pour lui comme pour les autres). Aussi silencieusement et vite que possible, il couru à travers l'infirmerie et se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il rejoignit tout simplement la Grande Salle, en courant au cas où Mrs Pomfresh se serait aperçue de son absence.

***

        - Salut tout le monde !

        - Harry, mais que fais-tu là, s'écrièrent tous à tord et à travers.

        - Je vais mieux alors je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, tout simplement.

        - Mrs Pomfresh t'y a autorisé ? demanda Lily soupçonneuse.

        - Heu… Non.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel alors que les Maraudeurs riaient.

        - Tu nous as drôlement fait peur, tu sais ? demanda alors Remus.

- Heureusement que Sirius était là pour te rattraper, c'était moins une ! 

Harry regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui dire ces mots. C'était elle. Elle devait être assise plus loin à table mais s'était déplacée pour venir leur parler.

        - Merci Sirius.

        - De rien, Harry !

- Tu sais que tu m'as drôlement fait peur aussi quand tu as foncé sur moi ? dit Emma en riant.

        - Je sais, excuse-moi !

        - Il n'y a pas de mal ! Le principal, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Et après un dernier sourire, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- En tous cas, tu voles vraiment très bien ! complimenta Peter avec admiration.

        - C'est vrai, approuva le reste des personnes assises autour d'eux.

- Et pour le résultat du match ? demanda Harry qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait rien à ce propos.

- 190 à 0, nous les avons écrasés ! annonça Sirius. 

        - Merci, Harry, dit alors James en lui serrant la main.

Harry était heureux, ils avaient gagnés le match, il était toujours en vie, à présent, il pouvait lire de l'admiration dans les yeux de tous et surtout, surtout, Lily et James étaient tous deux à la même table sans même se chicaner, sans un regard de travers, en toute « amitié ».

- Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille Harry, s'il te plaît ?

Harry passa la carafe à Remus tout en continuant de fixer le Serpentard qu'il observait depuis un moment. Ils avaient passé tout un moment à discuter du match et de l'accident de Harry, mais ces sujets l'avaient lassés alors il s'était permis de regarder ailleurs et cet ailleurs s'appelait Julius Mulciber. Il détestait ce garçon et contrairement au début du match, maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

- Tu ne sais pas la dernière, James ? annonça Sirius.

        - Non, dis !

        - Paraît que cet abruti de Lockart veut sortir avec Emma !

Harry eut l'attention attiré par un nom : Lockart ! LE Lockart ? Non, pas lui ! Pas encore cet… Un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net :

        - Qui est ce Lockart ? demanda-t-il.

Les Maraudeurs s'esclaffèrent un peu et lui désignèrent la table des Poufsouffle, ou plus précisément, un élève de cette maison un blond qui se pavanait devant une troupe d'admiratrice en leur faisant des sourires charmeurs et leur racontant probablement des exploits dont il s'attribuait les mérites.

- C'est lui, Gilderoy Lockart, un abruti prétentieux de septième année !

Harry n'eut plus aucun doute, c'était tout à fait lui, la description lui correspondait parfaitement.

- Il se vente de choses incroyables alors qu'il n'est pas capable de réaliser le moindre sortilège, aussi simple soit-il ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il est constamment entouré de filles qui écoutent son babillage comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver au monde !

Alors, s'il avait bien compris, Gilderoy, en ce temps là, s'intéressait à…

        - Et tu dis qu'il veut sortir avec qui ?

        - Emma Sanders, la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe !

Eurk, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Pourquoi, ici, tout était différent de ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé ? 

        - Voilà qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt Sirius, remarqua Remus.

        - Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

        - Parce que tu apprécies beaucoup Emma, compléta James.

- Elle est très gentille, c'est une bonne amie, mais c'est tout ! se défendit le jeune homme.

        - Ne fais pas ton innocent, gronda doucement Remus.

- Mais je ne _fais pas_ mon innocent, je _suis_ innocent !

- En tous cas, vous parlez souvent, et elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Ouais c'est ça ! En attendant, je suis sûre qu'elle lorgne Lockart, comme beaucoup trop de filles ici !

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux, par hasard ? taquina Harry ne pouvant résister à l'envie de s'en mêler.

        - Rahhh… Oui, ça vous va ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Brave garçon, se moqua Remus, bientôt tu seras récompensé, je le sens !

***

- Je suis pressé d'être au dessert !

- Sirius, tu es toujours pressé d'être au dessert ! s'exclama James.

- Oui, mais là, j'ai deux raisons.

- Vrai, ces « pauvres » Serpentard auront passés une sacrée journée !

Harry reporta son attention sur Sirius et Remus qui parlaient ensemble ils semblaient débattre de quelque chose d'assez important.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Sirius.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix, nous avons cherché partout et nous n'avons rien trouvé ! répliqua Remus.

- Oui, mais je ne lui fais pas assez confiance.

- Moi je lui fais confiance, je le sens, et tu sais que je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de choses.

- Et s'il allait le répéter ?

- Il ne le fera pas ! C'est quelqu'un de très conscient, mâture, et qui sait faire la part des choses.

- Pourtant tu le soupçonnes de quelque chose !

- Oui, mais de rien menaçant. Il faut lui en parler, il nous aidera !

- Et comment il réagira à… à toi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui parler de ça. Je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera de bon cœur. 

- Nous avons déjà parlé de sa plusieurs fois, Remus, il est trop bizarre et mystérieux pour que je lui fasse confiance.

On parlait de lui, Harry en était sûr. Mais de quoi voulait lui parler Remus ? Et pourquoi Sirius était contre et le trouvait indigne de confiance ? Que signifiait toute cette conversation ???

- Vous voulez toujours m'aider ? demanda Remus prudemment.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors, je t'en prie, fais-moi et fais-lui confiance.

- Qu'en dit James ?

- Il a dit que lui non plus ne le trouvait pas tout à fait normal mais que si je sentais qu'on pouvait s'en remettre à lui, il était d'accord.

- Et Peter ?

- Comme toujours, quoi que nous fassions il nous suivra.

Harry hésita quelques instants il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il préféra dans sa premier temps continuer à écouter la conversation sans intervenir, des fois qu'il apprendrait quelques choses.

- Et dans ce cas là, quand comptes-tu lui en parler ?

A peine Sirius eut fini sa phrase que son regard se reporta machinalement sur Harry. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux Harry rougissant de s'être fait prendre en train d'espionner la conversation et Sirius, gêné de voir qu'il les écoutait.

- Et bien, je voulais attendre la suite des évène…

Mais Remus ne put terminer sa phrase car Sirius lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'avertir et lui désigna Harry d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous vouliez me dire quoi ? se décida alors celui-ci.

- Rien de très important, dit Remus conscient qu'il avouait tout de même le fait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui.

Tout au long du repas, les plats se vidèrent peu à peu, faisant place à des nouveaux, se vidant à leur tour. Très vite, apparurent de magnifiques gâteaux au chocolat parsemés de diverses sucreries que l'ont pouvait trouver chez Honeyduckes. Là, les Maraudeurs se tournèrent instinctivement pour regarder à la table de leurs ennemis.

- Hey, ils ont les mêmes que chez nous ! observa James en regardant Harry. Tu es sûr que ces bonbons sont uniques ?

- Absolument certain !

- Les elfes de maison ne nous auraient tout de même pas trahis ?!

- Non, ce n'est pas dans leur genre, observa Remus.

- Oh tu sais, toutes ces créatures, il vaut mieux s'en méfier…

Tous se mirent à fixer Peter avec reproche, sauf Remus qui le regardait d'un air attristé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Peter pitoyablement.

Tous risquèrent un œil vers Harry pour voir comment il avait réagit, s'il avait deviné quelque chose. Mais la sainte colère qui luisait dans ses yeux  émeraude n'était pas pour les rassurer.

- Peter, ces « créatures » comme tu dis, ne se contrôlent pas toujours et ne sont pas toujours maîtresses de leur destin, elles n'y peuvent rien et doivent subir cette existence, le réprima doucement Remus.

Harry admirait Remus pour la preuve de calme dont il était capable dans les situations critiques. Il était étrange de voir comment l'homme le plus doux, le plus calme et le plus réfléchi avait pu voir sa vie basculer pour toujours, et comment, malgré tout, il avait conservé une nature beaucoup plus humaine que bien des Hommes n'avaient. Sa condition de loup-garou n'avait pas fait de lui un monstre, bien au contraire Voldemort, lui, était capable de former des monstres bien plus cruels, plus dangereux et plus assoiffés de sang que ces « créatures ». 

- Je ne pense pas que les elfes de maisons nous aient trahis, ce n'est pas leur genre, dit Harry pour rediriger la conversation sur le sujet initial au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

- Alors il nous faudrait quelque chose pour tester, proposa Sirius.

Instantanément, leurs regards se tournèrent vers Peter.

- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé en voyant les sourires sadiques de ses amis.

- Tu ne goûtes pas à ton gâteau ? demanda Harry l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Goûtes-le, et dis-nous s'il est bon ! proposa-t-il.

James se retourna vers lui l'air désespéré et se pencha vers lui d'un ton confidentiel. 

- Quel manque de tact, Harry ! Regarde faire les pros et prends-en de la graine. Vois un peu comment il faut faire avec ce gros lourdaud !

Il se retourna à nouveau vers le blondinet qui les regardait avec méfiance.

- Il a l'air bon ton gâteau, Pet', dit-il en souriant et en lorgnant dangereusement son dessert. Tu vas tout manger ?

- Heu… oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est très appétissant, tu sais ? demanda James avec envie tout en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus gêné.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le manger ! s'écria Peter en approchant la main de son gâteau comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Et puis tu en as un toi aussi !

- Je sais… Mais, tu es sûr ? Non, parce que sinon, je suis là et je serais ravi de t'en débarrasser… comme ceci !

D'un geste vif, James saisit la pâtisserie et fit mine de vouloir la manger. Peter, tout paniqué à l'idée de ne pas manger sa part (NdA : il est pitoyable, hein ?) poussa le bras de son ami et récupéra son butin. Dans la peur de se le faire revoler, il enfourna la part entière dans sa bouche. Il en avait tellement qu'il commença à s'étouffer sous les yeux intéressés de ses amis (NdA : Oui, là, les autres le regardent « intéressés » car ils veulent voir si le gâteau est normal où si les elfes les ont trahis et non parce qu'il s'étouffe… enfin… ^^). Harry, pendant quelques secondes eut l'espoir de le voir mourir devant lui mais, à son grand regret, James tendit un verre d'eau à son ami et lui tapa le dos pour l'aider à avaler. Tous les Gryffondor (sauf Harry) riaient du pauvre Peter qui terminait de mâcher doucement, les larmes aux yeux à cause du choc qu'il avait eu. Harry fut tout de même pris de remords d'avoir souhaité la mort de Peter car désormais, son destin avait été changé lorsqu'il avait touché les cartes de Sherfly… Ses émotions étaient tout de même difficiles à contrôler, il avait appris à haïr Peter et le fait qu'il ne soit plus le traître qu'il aurait dû être avait du mal à s'encrer dans sa mémoire.

 - Alors, dis quelque chose ! s'enquit James impatient de savoir s'il pouvait manger à son tour sa propre part sans danger.

Peter mastiqua encore un peu, avala avec prudence et sembla soulager de voir qu'il était encore en vie (NdA : ahhh m**** j'ai pas réussi à le tuer, désolée, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pourtant).

- James, je vais te tuer ! grogna Peter.

Les Gryffondor rirent de cette remarque qui pouvait être anodine pour eux et considérée comme un « jeu » ou une « provocation amical » mais Harry sentit une bouffée de haine exploser en lui.

_- « Se calmer, calme-toi Harry, Peter n'est plus le traître qu'il était tel que tu le connaissais dans le présent… calme, voilà ! se dit-il dans sa tête en pensant que c'était tout à fait ridicule »._

Il réussit même à afficher un sourire, crispé, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Bon, dit James, au moins, on peut faire confiance aux elfes de maison. Je vous propose donc de lorgner ces chers Serpentard.

D'un seul et même mouvement, tous se retournèrent vers la table de leurs éternels ennemis.

Les goinfres s'empiffraient de pâtisseries sans le moindre soupçon, ce qui entraîna les rires des Maraudeurs et compagnie. Eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas vraiment tous les effets de leur farce et le reste des Gryffondor qui en savaient encore moins qu'eux étaient vraiment curieux du résultat. Qui a dit que les Gryffondor n'étaient jamais sournois ? Les Serpentard, se sentant agressés par ces rires trop joyeux pour leurs pensées morbides et non remises de cette défaite cuisante, relevèrent la tête et prirent des airs mauvais quand ils virent qui étaient leurs « agresseurs ». Malefoy, à la fois furieux et désireux de montrer toute l'antipathie qu'il leur vouait se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour leur balancer quelques insultes mais cela n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté. Le bruit insolite qu'il émit se répercuta pendant quelques secondes sur les murs en pierre de la Grande Salle (NdA : oui, très délicat je sais !) ; tous les élèves, étonnés, se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait cette « chose ». Pâlissant, Malefoy voulu pester contre les élèves qui avaient déjà plongé la tête dans leur assiette encore pleine de sauce pour cacher leur fou rire mais la même chose se reproduisit, dans l'incompréhension presque générale. Après avoir été plus pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, il vira d'abord au rouge de honte, puis passa successivement au violet, bleu, vert et ainsi de suite tout en essayant d'insulter les Gryffondor qu'il soupçonnait être à l'origine de cette moquerie, mais parvenant seulement à aggraver son cas. Quelques professeurs voulurent se lever et essayer des sortilèges sur leur élève de septième année mais Dumbledore, étrangement, les en empêcha.  Rogue eut alors (enfin) l'idée d'intervenir pour lui prêter main forte mais ne parvint pas à faire mieux que son homologue, sinon pire. L'affolement commença alors à prendre place sur le visage de beaucoup d'élève de cette maison et même certain de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'osaient ouvrir la bouche de peur d'avoir quelques mauvaises surprises. Pourtant, après quelques essais timides, ils furent rassurés et se permirent dès lors, de se moquer pleinement des victimes de ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de faire cela les Maraudeurs à n'en pas douter ! Mulciber se leva à son tour et commença à s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor, un air étrange au visage, un air qu'il était extrêmement rare de lui voir. Il s'approcha, de plus en plus vite des Maraudeurs, comme s'il savait que c'était eux et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de James qui se essayait vainement de se retenir de rire. Lorsque, enfin, il se fut calmé, il regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux, attendant la suite des évènements. Lily regardait la scène anxieusement. Elle savait que James et son petit ami n'avaient jamais pu se supporter et elle craignait que cette aversion réciproque ne soit encore plus grande sous l'effet de la mauvaise farce. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle vit le visage de Julius se fendre en large sourire et il donna une accolade au Gryffondor surpris de cette réaction. 

- James, je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'aies pas pu jouer au match mais c'est tout de même ton équipe alors je voulais te dire, du fond du cœur, félicitations, vous avez très bien joué !

- Oh, merci Julius, ça me touche beaucoup, dit James hilare.

- Je peux venir manger avec toi ?

James fit soudain une drôle de tête visiblement, l'idée de partager le repas avec l'un de ses pires ennemis de l'enchantait pas vraiment, même si celui-ci semblait moins antipathique qu'à l'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Je crois qu'il en a mangé un bleu !

- Je vois… Je… Non, Julius, nous avons terminé, tu vois bien ! Une prochaine fois peut être !

- Jaaaaaames, tu es méchant, répliqua le jeune homme, des larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux argentés.

Il se leva et partit, visiblement très peiné, en courant de la Grande Salle sous les regards mi-amusés mi-étonnés des élèves et des professeurs qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tous reportèrent à nouveau leur attention vers les autres victimes afin de voir quels nouveaux effets allaient apparaître.

Rosier se leva, visiblement en colère, monta sur la table, piétinant quelques aliments renversés et agita les poings vers eux en se mettant à hurler.

- Vive pas vive le 18 car Viggo-le-moche-sans-bouc va venir jouer les crevettes masquées dans le club des loleuses alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE et OUVREZ l'ŒIL ! Au mois d'Avril, des somnambules attaqueront à grand coup des chaudrons chantants pour manger des pizzas cwéoles et des dodos en chocolats !!!! (NdA : alors, là, je fais un gros clin d'œil énorme à ma Cwysssssnes, Cathwine (Starangel01), Alohomora, et Hermichocos !!!!! Bein oui, ça a aucun sens mais pour quelques personnes, ça peut en avoir ^______^. La réflexion est débile, je sais, mais après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un futur Mangemort qui parle !)__

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme leva le nez en l'air, d'un air fier, fit mine de s'enrouler dans sa cape à la Jules Césars et ajouta d'un air suffisant :

- Et ouais !

Et il partit en dehors de la Grande Salle, tout en marchant sur la table et en piétinant les plats qui n'étaient pas encore enlevés.

La table des Gryffondor était dans la plus totale hilarité alors que les Serpentard étaient complètement paniqués et n'avaient, semble-t-il, qu'une idée présente dans leurs esprits : massacrer ces maudits Gryffi qui osaient se payer leurs têtes et étaient, plus que probablement, la source de tous leurs ennuis.

- Et là, pour Rosier ? demanda Sirius.

- Hum… je dirais qu'il a eu le droit à un jaune !

- Vraiment, nous devons une fière chandelle à ces jumeaux !

Le plus grand désordre régnait dans la salle et déjà, certains Serpentard s'étaient levés pour se jeter sur les Gryffondor. Malefoy s'approcha dangereusement de James de même que Rogue, malveillant, se dirigea vers Sirius qui ne pouvait reprendre son sérieux. Harry et Remus, qui jusque là s'étaient vraiment amusés redevinrent sérieux quand ils virent le changement de situation, craignant pour leurs amis. C'est ce moment là que Dumbledore choisit pour (enfin) intervenir. D'un claquement de doigts et une formule à peine murmurée, tous les élèves furent incapables du moindre mouvement, si ce n'est que leurs têtes se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le directeur. Satisfait, celui-ci les regarda un moment avec gravité mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement.

- Bien. Je dois avouer que cette blague était très réussie et m'a, malgré moi, bien fait rire.

Un léger sourire prit place sous sa barbe argentée mais ses traits s'assombrirent aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils.

- Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation d'agir. Certes, j'aime les farces en tout genre, mais il semblerait que la… fierté personnelle de certains élèves ait été touchée. Les Serpentard, sachez que nous allons essayer de faire disparaître ces… symptômes dès que possible. Mrs Pomfresh viendra vous voir dans votre salle commune et vous donnera des soins. Si toutefois il n'existe pas de remèdes, nous aviserons en fonction de ce que nous aurons appris sur l'origine de cette farce. Maintenant, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs et les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, vous allez sortir de la salle. Les Gryffondor, vous restez ici.

Un autre claquement de doigts fit reprendre leurs sens aux élèves. Les Serpentard décochèrent des regards haineux, criant vengeance, à leurs ennemis et prirent le chemin de la sortie derrière les élèves des deux autres maisons.

- Je sais, repris le sage une fois que les portes se furent refermées, que la haine qu'il existe naturellement entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard dure depuis Godric et Salazar eux-mêmes et qu'elle a repris toute sa force avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, les trahisons, la guerre… Mais c'est justement le contraire que nous attendons de vous. Il faut se serrer les coudes contres les forces du Mal. « L'alliance fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse » : voici une phrase célèbre que vous devez bien ancrer dans vos esprits. Je sais, vous allez me dire que l'alliance avec les Serpentard est plus dangereuse que la division ! Et bien sachez que rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie ! Il y a des Serpentard qui ne sont pas des traîtres et tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas toujours loyaux !

Quelques faibles protestation se firent à ces derniers mots mais se turent bien vite devant l'expression sévère qu'avait prise leur directeur.

- Toujours est-il que ceux qui ont fait cette blague auraient pu avoir l'élégance de ne pas faire cela au déjeuner devant tout le monde ! D'une part, les élèves concernés ont eu leur fierté blessée et d'autre part, je dois avouer que les… bruits de messieurs Malefoy et Rogue m'ont coupés l'appétit. Toujours est-il que je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer cinquante points à votre maison, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus !

Il y eut des murmures de déception, bien entendu mais pas de véritable protestation.

- J'espère sincèrement que cela vous servira de leçon et vous fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de recommencer !

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, parcourant la table concernée de ses yeux perçants, dans le silence le plus total, histoire de laisser ses mots s'ancrer dans les esprits de chacun.

Dumbledore avait toujours su transformer ses paroles les plus simples et les plus anodines de façon à toucher les plus possible ses interlocuteurs et leur faire prendre conscience de leurs actes. Il savait toucher là où ça faisait mal, sans pour autant se mettre en colère, dire des choses méchantes ou s'énerver. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Harry admirait le vieil homme.

- Maintenant, venons-en aux choses encore moins agréables… mais nécessaires.

Les élèves devinrent inquiets. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Pourquoi ce genre de phrase ne sonnait jamais bien à ses oreilles ?

- Qui, continua le directeur en ignorant le malaise qui s'était installé, a fait cela ?

Les élèves gigotèrent sur leurs bancs, gênés de savoir qui en était à l'origine mais aucun ne voulant trahir leurs amis. Pour certains, leur loyauté de Gryffondor prit le dessus, et pour d'autres, la peur d'avoir la « malédiction des Maraudeurs » sur eux se fit la plus forte. Pourtant, Harry ne ressentit aucune gêne il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Essayant de réfléchir le moins possible sur ce qui pouvait en résulter, il se leva et des froissements d'étoffe lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Soulagé, il regarda les Maraudeurs qui, sûrs d'eux et souriant, s'avancèrent vers la Grande Table, et les suivit en prenant l'air le plus sûr de lui qu'il pouvait.

- Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, Cooper… Les Maraudeurs et leur nouvelle recrue !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il manquait un nom. Etait-il possible qu'un être soit aussi lâche ? Il eut d'abord la tentation de se retourner pour le regarder et l'obliger à venir, mais voyant que les autres étaient restés impassibles, il préféra ne rien faire, la rage au ventre. 

Pendant un instant, il aurait cru lire de l'amusement dans les yeux du directeur, mais bien vite il changea d'avis en voyant la lassitude dépeinte sur son visage.

- Félicitations messieurs, c'était très réussi. Avoir préparer cela sans que je ne m'en aperçoive montre que vous êtes très malins.

A côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall avait pris un air sévère et semblait en colère contre eux. Un autre professeur, non loin d'elle, un homme plutôt âgé, affichait une expression dégoûtée, ce qui fit tourner la tête à Harry pour reporter son attention sur le directeur.

- Je pense que le professeur McGonagall sera d'accord avec moi, pour vous infliger quatre heures de retenue. Ce que vous y ferez sera décidé par le directeur des Serpentard, Mr Osman.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas cillés.

- « L'habitude sans doutes » pensa-t-il.

Ensuite, il vit le dénommé Osman, un professeur redouté et respecté, connu pour sa sévérité et son efficacité. C'était le professeur des Potions, âgé de soixantaine d'année assez grand et presque chauve. Il avait un long visage émacié, presque blanc, si maigre qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de joues et ses yeux étaient si enfoncés dans leur orbite qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais dormi de sa vie. Son corps décharné le faisait plus ressembler à un cadavre ambulant qu'à un être humain et cela renforçait encore plus la peur farouche que ses élèves lui vouaient.

- De plus, je vous supprime la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tout cela vous fera réfléchir la prochaine fois, bien que j'en doute !

Quelques grognements de protestation se firent entendre à ses côtés mais aucune remarque ne fut prononcée.

- Merci Peter !

Le garçon grassouillet s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et prit un air pitoyable.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais tellement peur de me faire punir…

- Je croyais que quoi que nous fassions ensemble, nous devions nous serrer les coudes ! Faire les blagues ensemble, et se faire punir ensemble ! lui reprocha James.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait eut l'idée de cette…

- Tu étais bien content d'y participer pour te venger de Mulciber qui avait réussi à te faire chanter la Marseillaise en cours de Potions !

- … Pardon.

        -  C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- James, appela doucement Remus, tu sais que Peter a toujours une peur bleue de se faire punir et…..

- Ce n'est pas une raison. A ce moment là, il ne participe plus à tout ce que nous faisons !

- James ! s'écria Sirius. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que cela peut changer ? Nous aurions quand même été punis ! Dumbledore savait que c'était nous, il sait sûrement aussi que Peter en a fait parti ! 

- Sirius a raison, il vient sûrement de perdre l'estime de Dumbledore et c'est déjà une assez grande punition. 

James regarda Peter quelques instants, et soupira.

- Vous avez raison. Bon, Peter, ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, essaie d'être un peu plus courageux, je sais que tu en es capable.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Peter car il observait une fois de plus Remus et Sirius qui s'étaient remis à discuter ensemble.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Remus.

- C'est à toi de voir après tout, c'est toi le plus concerné ! Mais tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Pendant le repas, il n'a pas du tout apprécié ce que Peter a dit à propos des « créatures ». Tu crois que lui aussi serait… enfin…

- Inhumain ? proposa Remus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Si, mais ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Remus. Non, je ne pense plutôt qu'il a deviné pour moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non, peut être qu'il connaît simplement quelqu'un qui lui aussi a une particularité semblable. Alors, nous lui proposons ? 

- Oui, je suis d'accord ! Après tout, il est très sympathique et loyal. Pour ce qui est de ma confiance en lui… Je m'en remets à toi !

- Bien. Et pour ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour ?

- Tout le monde est d'accord ! Mais ne tu crois pas qu'il va penser qu'on l'utilise ?

- Non, en tous cas, il ne faudrait pas car ce n'est pas vrai. S'il n'a pas envie de le faire, rien ne l'y oblige ! Et à vrai dire, je le comprendrais tout à fait s'il était contre.

Harry détourna la tête alors qu'ils revenaient vers James et Peter qui avaient, semble-t-il, réglés leurs différents. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre toute la conversation de Remus et Sirius car ceux-ci parlaient à voix trop basse. Aussi, seuls quelques mots dénués de sens pour lui, lui étaient parvenus. Le loup-garou fit un bref signe de tête à James auquel celui-ci répondit positivement une sorte de langage sans paroles, une conversation silencieuse.

- Harry, commença alors Remus, c'est très loyal ce que tu as fait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- De ne pas nous avoir lâché quand Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous dénoncer. Tu nous as montré que tu étais digne de confiance (il jeta un bref regard à Sirius) et nous voulions te faire savoir que nous t'apprécions vraiment beaucoup.

- Merci.

Remus s'arrêta un moment et demanda une nouvelle fois, la permission silencieuse de ses amis pour pouvoir continuer.

- Et nous nous demandions si, pendant le temps que tu as encore à passer à Poudlard, tu accepterais de devenir un Maraudeur à part entière ?

Le Survivant, à ces mots, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps et égailler ses sens. Avait-il bien entendu ? N'était-il pas en train de rêver ? Comment était-ce possible ? Sa main droite glissa lentement le long de son bras gauche, à la recherche de chair. Quand il en eut trouvé, il pinça, le plus fort qu'il pouvait. La douleur. C'est tout ce qu'il sentit. Il n'était pas dans son lit douillet avec les Maraudeurs. Il était encore moins dans son lit, à côté de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean lui disant qu'il avait fait un long rêve. Il n'était non plus écroulé sur sa table avec Rogue au-dessus de lui retirant trente points à Gryffondor pour s'être endormi pendant un cours de Potions… Il était bien là, avec les Maraudeurs qui riaient de sa réaction incrédule.

- Je… oui, bien sûr que je veux, dit-il finalement comme ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Alors bienvenu parmi nous ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Pour te prouver que tu fais maintenant parti des notre, nous allons partager avec toi l'un de nos plus grands secrets, dit Remus. James, je te laisse la parole !

Harry les regarda tour à tour, sans ciller. Allaient-ils lui dire pour Remus ? Etaient-ils assez fous pour faire une aussi grande confiance à un élève débarquer à l'improviste il y a seulement quelques semaines et qui n'allait pas rester plus d'un mois ?

- Voilà, commença James. Depuis notre fin de première année, nous essayons de devenir animagus… pour des raisons que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment te dévoiler.

C'était donc cela… Harry sentait qu'ils allaient lui demander quelque chose, de l'aide sûrement.

- Nous ne t'en avons pas parlé plus tôt car nous voulions savoir comment tu réagirais lorsque Dumbledore nous demanderais de nous dénoncer, précisa Sirius.

- Nous avons fait des recherches, tout ce que nous pouvions trouver sur les animagus nous le prenions. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous avons presque atteint notre but, il ne nous manque plus qu'un seul ingrédient, toujours le même, pour finaliser la potion.

- Quel est cet ingrédient ? 

- Serais-tu prêt à nous aider ? demanda Sirius du tac au tac.

- Nous comprendrions si tu ne voulais pas !

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider ! s'engagea Harry. Quel est cet ingrédient ?

Les trois amis se concertèrent silencieusement et soupirèrent. Ils avaient déjà délivré une grande partie de ce lourd secret. Il leur était maintenant impossible de faire machine arrière, ils en étaient conscients. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui se décida à boucler la boucle.

- Un œuf de Basilic.

***

**NOTES :**

Gniak gniak gniak !!!! On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ^___^ ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer d'après vous ? Aller, c'est pas difficile à trouver, du moins pour le plus important ! En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car toute la première partie jusqu'à la blague des maraudeurs n'étaient pas écrite au brouillon et le feeling sur une si grande partie je sais pas trop si ça me réussi ! 

Et maintenant quelque chose de très important : MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS, VOUS ETES DES AMOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19 ! 19 ! 19 ! 19 ! Vous vous rendez compte ? 19 reviews pour un chapitre !!!! JE VOUS AIMHEUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franchement, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'a donné un bon coup de pied au c**. Et oui ! Ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le voir, est venu légèrement plus vite que les autres et en plus….. En plus, j'ai écris 2 autres chapitres au brouillon, c'est-à-dire que la suite devrait, normalement, pas trop se faire attendre !!! On va dire….. deux semaines ? Je ne vous promets rien non plus car j'ai quand même mon autre fic et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup avancé dedans donc….. On verra !!!!!!!

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

Bon, alors, laissons maintenant place aux réponses des supers reviews que vous m'avez laissé !!!! (merci merci merci merci *hystérique* *se prosterne aux pieds des revieweurs* loooooooollllll ! P't'être pas à ce point là quand même mais je vous fais à tous un gros bisou virtuel ^__^)

Emrah Potter : Coucou ! Très bon raisonnement, il faudra voir la suite des évènements mais franchement, il était bizarre avant, Peter, donc on ne sait pas trop quelles seront les réelles conséquences….. ^_^ ! Merci pour les compliments et la review ! Bizzzzzzzzz

Sophie Potter : Coucou ma puce ! ^___^ Ca va ? Alors, il n'a pas été trop trop long à venir celui-là, si ? Bein pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mis trop longtemps par rapport au chapitre 20 ! Et le 22 devrait arriver à peu près aussi vite ! Alors, ces dessins ? ^________^ Si jamais tu n'as plus envie de les faire, envoie-moi quand même ceux qui sont déjà fait, je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligés de les faire ! Si tu es d'accord, je les publierais sur la communauté d'Hermichocos (coucou Joe !!!) pour que les lecteurs puissent les voir ! ^____________^ qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Bon, je te laisse et bon courage !!!!!!! bizzzzzzzzzzzz et merci pour tout !!!!!

Trunks-01 : merci de me rassurer sur la qualité du dernier chapitre ! Et je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour celui-là, tu as vu ? bizz et merci pour la review !!!

Tania Potter : Hello grande sœur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, je continue ! Pour te le prouver, et bien je peux te dire que j'en suis rendu au chapitre 23 au brouillon ! Et le 24 est en bonne partie dans ma tête !!! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Pettigrow n'est vraiment pas doué ! A BAS LE RAT !!!!! Mais bon, faut avouer que pour une fois, ce n'est pas plus mal ! non ? Harry risque de retrouver ses parents en ~1995 !!! Elle est pas belle la vie ???? Si les Maraudeurs vont découvrir son identité ? Et bien c'est encore assez éloigné dans ma mémoire alors je ne sais pas vraiment ! Et je ne lâche SURTOUT PAS l'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bizou et merci beaucoup grande sœur ~_______^ !!!

Amy Potter : Ohhhhhhhh j'en conclue que tu aimerais qu'on voit plus Malefoy ! Je vais essayer en tenir compte ^___^ ! Par contre, tu veux Malefoy père ? Parce qu'en ce moment, Malefoy fils ça va être difficile ! Enfin je ne te promets rien, je vais juste essayer ! Merci de me rassurer sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente car apparemment, la longueur des chapitres convient à tout le monde !!! Oulà, y'a beaucoup de questions là !!!! Alors, je vais essayer d'y répondre au mieux ! Pour Peter, beaucoup m'ont posés la question, en effet, et alors ? Pourquoi Harry ne pourrait-il pas retrouver ses parents une fois de retour dans le futur ? Il a le droit, non ? Tout le monde devrait être content é___è ! Pour James, s'il va le découvrir, je ne le pense pas, non ! Mais qui sait ? Peut-être une idée soudaine et….. Alors, voici une question où je peux répondre clairement ! *toute contente* *tous les lecteurs ouvrent grands leurs yeux pour voir ça* Non, Dumbledore ne va pas envoyer les autres dans le passé. Harry restera seul dans cette époque et retrouvera ses amis uniquement quand il rentrera dans le présent (ou futur à vous de voir) ! Et non, désolée, y'aura pas de Draco d'ici quelques chapitres (moi aussi ça me peine) ! Harrychou, déprimer ? Tu trouves ? Bof, ses amis lui manquent mais il faut bien qu'il profite de la chance qu'il a en ce moment ! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Deuxième question où je peux répondre clairement *fière* : Harry est tombé dans les pommes car il s'est rendu compte que Peter, ayant touché les cartes de Sherfly, avait changé son avenir et que, par conséquent, il n'était plus un traître ! C'est t-y pas beau ça ? Enfin bref, ça lui a tellement fait de l'effet qu'il est tombé dans les vaps ! Pour Voldy du passé, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il va apparaître ! ^^ Tu veux vraiment qu'il meurt Harry ? ê_e ! Et tu ne me fais pas ch*** avec tes questions à la (pas) *** ! ^____^ Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir car ça me montre qu'on s'intéresse à la suite ! En plus, ça me permet de voir quels points sont obscurs pour les lecteurs, les questions qu'ils se posent, ect ! En gros, c'est ce que j'appelle une review constructive ! Voilà ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz et merci !

Chen/Sarah : Mais… Serait-ce une revieweuse-en-chef qui se ballade dans le coin ???? Coucou toi ! Ca va ? Ouais, apparemment, y'a pas mal de monde qui se demandait si la suite allait arriver ^^ ! Non mais oh, il est bô ton prénom !!!! Whaaaaa décidément, c'est mon jour de chance : troisième question à laquelle je peux répondre clairement *danse de joie* : Oui, les Maraudeurs se sont effectivement décidés à tout mettre en œuvre pour savoir qui est réellement Harry ! Non, c'est vrai, Harry ça ne l'embête pas beaucoup parce qu'il est déchiré entre l'envie de dire à ses parents la vérité sur Peter et la peur de changer le futur en encore pire… mais si les autres le découvrent d'eux-mêmes, il ne se sentira pas coupable ! ahhhhhhh pour le passage avec Peter, je ne veux rien expliquer, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu en conclues et essaies de relire le passage au calme et doucement, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ^__^ ! Merci pour les compliments sur le Voile ! Tu préfères l'Enfant ? looooollllll ! De toutes façons, elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout et les lecteurs qui lisent mes deux fics ont des avis partagés ! Par exemple, Cwys (Crystal) préfère le Voile… En tous cas, je suis mieux partie avec le Voile qu'avec l'Enfant ! Oh, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la blague aux Serpentard car je pense que tu t'attendais à mieux ! Enfin j'attends tes commentaires dessus ! looooooolllll ! Pour la Divination, bein….. les lignes de la main au début du cours, j'ai pris dans mon imagination et les croyances populaires ! Quant aux cartes, peut être qu'il y a des choses d'écrites dessus mais je ne me suis servi de rien à part de mon imagination et de la logique ! Si tu veux voir comment j'ai fais, je voulais le mettre dans les notes du chapitre 20 mais j'ai oublié (é__è) alors je le mets à la fin de celui-ci ^__^ ! Y'a longtemps que je ne t'aie pas eu sur MSN, tu es en vacances ??? Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz ma chtite revieweuse-en-chef et merci !!!! (heu… en fait, pour MNS, on s'y est vu hier soir mais comme j'avais déjà écrit la réponse…)

Dragonwing : coucou ! lol ! Apparemment, tu avais peur que je n'update  jamais ^_____^ ! Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais abandonner, ce ne serait surtout pas l'Enfant Secret, j'y tiens trop ! Remus Holmes ! lol ! Ouais, et on risque de le voir de plus en plus fouiller avec Sirius&James Watson ! loooooolllll ! En fait, ce n'est pas mes devoirs qui me font lâcher ma fic, c'est ma fic qui me fait lâcher mes devoirs ! ^_________________________________________ ______^ Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais bon… par contre, faut pas le dire à moman-Rose parce que ça risque d'updater encore moins souvent ! é__è ! donc *met son index sur sa bouche* chuuuuuuuuuutttttt, fô pas l'dire ! ~_^ ! looooooooooollllll ! J'ai été soulagé, quand j'ai vu que ta sœur avait écrit une fic car ça m'a prouvé que tu ne l'avais pas tué ! Bizzzzzzzz et merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Padmacho : Coucou ! Ahhhhh bein faut bien une fin au chapitre ! Et celles qui laissent sur la faim sont encore mieux, non ? Pour tes questions, je suis encore assez indécise ! J'ai fait emmener à Harry tous les objets susceptibles de le compromettre aux yeux des Maraudeurs ou autre, au cas où j'aurais envie que cela se produise, pour ne pas être coincé par des objets toujours dans le présent (ou futur), donc je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question !!! Merci du compliment et pour la review ! Bizz

Didji : ohhhhhhhhh une fille ! lol ! Au début, je t'avoue que j'aurais plutôt cru un garçon X_X ! loooooolllllll et bien merci pour le remontage de la qualité de la fic ! Ohoh… « hop hop the next chapitre » ???? loooooooolllll ! Maintenant qu'il est là ce chapitre, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : « hop hop the next review » !! mdr ! ~_^ ! Je rigole, tu n'es pas obligée !!! Merci et bizouuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!! PS : au fait, elle avance ta fic avec les auteurs ??? *intéressée*

Diane23 : _(1° revie_w_)_ : Kikou toi ! Ca va ? Alors cette fic, elle avance ?! En tous cas, je te le redis ici, ça m'impressionne la vitesse à laquelle tu vas ^__^ ! Lol, non, je n'ai pas fais exprès de me plaindre du chapitre 20, c'est vraiment ce que j'en pensais mais bon, si ça a plu, tant mieux ! Whaaaaa tu as eu un beau cadeau de Noël ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si le jeu me plairait….. Tu as le 1 ? Je n'en ai aucun des deux ! 

_(2° review) :_ Ou la gentille délinquanteuse ! ^_____^ Tu me gâtes là ! Donc, comme je te l'ai mis dans ma review, je n'ai pas reçu l'email du cadeau é_è ! Ne fais pas de mal à ton ordinateur et à ton modem quand même, après, on aura plus la suite de ta fic !!!!!! Pis c'est vrai que ta famille risque de ne pas être très contente, surtout Dragonwing ^__^ ! looooooolll ! Tu vois, ton cœur n'est pas à ramasser à la petite cuillère puisque je la lis ta fic, et j'aime beaucoup !!!! Dis donc, tu n'es pas très gentille avec ta sœur si c'est la dernière à lire tes chapitres !!! Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses si tu veux vraiment la faire rager ? Tu lui permets de les lire avant mais à une condition : qu'elle te reviewe sur fanfiction.net ! ~_^ ! *sent qu'elle va se faire tuer par Dragonwing* ^^ ! Bon courage pour la suite, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et la review !!!!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Minipouce : Ohhhhhhhh ! Une nouvelle lectrice !! ^______^ Bienvenue à toi chez les fous !!! O__________________O (Cwysssssssssssssssss ! Aide moi, j'ai tout à coup besoin d'un gros dégonflage de tête !!!!!) Franchement, je ne crois pas que ma fic mérite tant d'attention et d'éloges ! Mais merci quand même pour les beaux compliments ! #^__^# ! Sinon, oui en effet, il me semble que je connais une Magali sauf que le pseudo qu'elle a sur internet c'est Magli, non ? Elle était correctrice sur le World Wizzard Online ? D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles ! Tu la connais bien ? Encore merci pour les compliments et aussi pour la review !^_____^ bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Sophieukc : Merci de remonter un peu la qualité de mon dernier chapitre et pour les encouragements et pour la review !!! ^___^ bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!

Luffynette : C'est vrai, ils sont attachants mes persos ? #^___^# merci beaucoup !!! Ca me fais plaisir si tu l'aimes encore plus qu'avant ! Merci pour la review, bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!

Sirie : Et bien elle est là la suite !!!!! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Bizzzzzz !

Pat06 : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review !!!! J'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite ! bizzzzzz

Réléna : 199 pages sur word ??? loooooll ! Ouais, mais tu sais ce que disent tous les profs ? Ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a dedans et comment s'est exprimé ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont raison ! ^__^ ! C'est vrai, je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour les dialogues ! En fait, sur word, ça me fait les tirets et les dialogues sont décalés, donc très lisibles, le problème, c'est que fanfiction.net enlève tout ça ! Mais tu as raison, je vais changer ma présentation et mettre des tirets pour que les dialogues soient plus lisibles dès ce chapitre (si j'y pense ^^) ! Merci pour les encouragements et la review !! Bizzz PS : merci pour ta deuxième review, je viens juste de la recevoir ! biz

Cwysnes : Ma Cwysssssssss !!!!!! Comment ça va miss ???? Bon avant tout, je vais te l'écrire car je sais que sinon tu ne le feras pas alors ouvre bien tes mirettes : VA LIRE CE CHAPITRE AVANT DE LIRE CES P****** DE NOTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aller, hop hop hop, miss, tout de suite, oui madame ! Tu vois, je savais que tu viendrais faire un tour ici avant de lire le chapitre ! Sans-bouc va ! Bon aller, passons à la review maintenant et VA lire le chapitre ! ^__ _^ ! Alors comme ça, ma maladresse te contamine ?? looooooolll ! Bein maintenant qu'on s'est rencontré ça doit être pire ! En tous cas, moi ça ne s'est pas arrangé ! Merci beaucoup pour les critiques, _t'es bein fine_ (1 !!!!!) ! ^^ ! Oui, les tirets avant les dialogues, on m'en a parlé alors je vais faire le nécessaire pour ce chapitre ! J'ai essayé de voir comment enregistrer en html mais je ne vois pas comment faire é_è ! *help please* ^^ ! Les guillemets, je les utilise plutôt pour les pensées des personnages. Et oui, Sara sans le « H » ça existe, c'est simplement tiré d'une version étrangère car c'était un petit hommage à ma correspondante espagnole qui s'appelle Sara ! O_o je ne savais pas que les Scrouts étaient des inventions de Hagrid ! Mais peut être qu'il les avait déjà inventé à cette époque, non ? Pour Sara et le Baron Sanglant, en fait, c'était surtout un prétexte pour traîner Harry jusqu'aux toilettes ^^ ! lol, mais peut être que ça me servira plus tard, on ne sait jamais ! Et pour la question, oui, c'est ça ! (si tu te souviens plus de la question, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! ^__^, j'ai pas trop envie d'écrire ça en toute lettre ici !). Ouais, pour la prof, je lui ai fait le style à la gitane en caricaturant à peu près l'idée qu'on se fait des voyantes ! Non, c'est vrai que James n'a pas vu que des bonne choses pour Harry mais bon, n'oublions pas que c'est « une vrai quiche » en Divination ! Ouais, pour la lettre de Cho elle est naze, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Cho ! ^^ ! Piment d'Espelette ? loooooolllll, j'essaierai d'en prendre note pour la prochaine fois ! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a la classe Harry en tombant dans les pommes, mais le pire, c'est que c'est un fait véridique que j'ai utilisé pour ce passage ! (Béné, si tu passes par là, *se prosterne* vraiment, chapeau pour avoir prévenu Fanny et Stef pour pas que tu te fracasses le crâne contre le béton !). Yes, Juliana jetée par James, ça m'a soulagé d'écrire ça ! On dirait que les Potter père et fils ont vraiment mal choisis leurs fréquentations sur ce coup là ! Arg, le prochain chapitre du Voile ! *se frappe la tête contre….. contre….. contre le vide é__è* Bein, en fait….. heu….. comment dire….. je continue….. mais….. très très doucement ! En fait, pour le moment je me consacre plus à l'Enfant car je dois absolument le finir avant le 21 juin, ou grand maximum avant septembre et c'est très mal parti pour, car je suis très lente ! Tandis que le Voile, ça peut attendre un peu plus ! En plus, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon email hier mais l'inspiration-subite-qui-change-tout-les-plans-de-départ ça me réussi pas vraiment car je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Enfin j'attends tes lumières ! ^_________________^ ! (Et ça y est, je les ais !) _Ouin_ (2 !!!), ça y est, on s'est enfin rencontré !!!! *saute de joie* et pis y'a d'l'espoir au bout du tunel !!! (enfin si je me décide à parler à moman Woz….. é_è) ! Comment ça mon défi était difficile ? *se fâche* Non mais oh, tu as vu un peu celui que tu m'as refilé à la fin de ta review ? Sans-bouc tiens ! Enfin, heureusement que tu as changé et que tu as pris les expressions Quebecquoises ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je te fasse télécharger quelque chose sur kazaa, tu m'y feras penser ? Et puis ça me fait penser à autre chose par la même occasion !!! Je me suis fait expliquer par Stèf l'expression _capoter _(3 !!!!). Alors en fait, si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire s'amuser beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Ou alors, il y a un deuxième sens, c'est tenter une approche avec les garçons….. enfin draguer je pense….. Aussi, j'ai fait des efforts alors j'espère qu'il y a beaucoup moins de fautes dans ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment si je vais changer le titre du 19° mais si je l'enlève, ça reviendra quand même dans un autre chapitre ! Oh et puis en fait, non, je ne vais pas le changer car j'ai mon plan pour la suite dans le passé et je ne pourrais le mettre nulle part je pense ! Donc, il reste et il est très bien là où il est ! Lol ! Remus, c'est vrai que le voir sous la douche ça aurait peut être pas été mal mais bon, je te l'ai mis en boxer alors c'est déjà ça (avec James et Sirius en prime ! ^__^ *baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave*) ! Le pire, c'est qu'on bave sur eux comme ça mais ça se peut qu'on soit déçu par les acteurs dans les films ! Enfin, en tous cas, James dans le film est assez loin de l'idée que je me fais du personnage é______è *sèche une larme*. Oui, tu as été sympa de m'autoriser els smiley comme ça J ! Oh ba mince, je sais pas si ça se verra sur ff.net mais quand j'ai tapé le : et le ) ça me l'a traduit un p'tit dessin qui représente le smiley ! loooooooooolllll ! Et « l'air fine », c'est bien du patois ! lol ! Mais quebecquois aussi ! ^______^ ! Ouais, bein tu vois, cette fois, c'est moi qui est shoutée à la review et qui fais cette tête : ¤__¤ ! loooooll ! 19 ! Tu te rends compte ????? *pouf, tombe à la renverse*. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je préfère mille fois devoir critiquer Harry ou alors faire 25 lol dans une review plutôt que de faire ce que tu m'avais dit ! SADIQUE !!!!!!!! lol ! *se tourne vers les reviewers et lecteurs* Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Crystal *voix glaciale* (brr mine de rien, ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus l'habitude ! ^___^) voulait que je réponde à sa review comme Alohomora le fait, en faisant intervenir les personnages ! Jusque là, _c'est pas si pire (4 !!!)_, un défi comme ça, je l'accepte, mais le problème, c'est que pour m'embêter, elle voulait que je le fasse en PG 13 en me disant qu'il fallait que je m'estime heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas imposé le NC17 ou R ! è_____________é *boude* Méchante Crystal ! Pas belle, vilaine, moche, sans-bouc ! *tire la langue* ! *Crystal prend un air indigné* *Woz lève le nez un l'air d'un air suffisant et tourne le dos* *Crystal, poings sur les hanches, prend une tête qui montre qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire* *Woz lui jette un coup d'œil discret* *Crystal croise ses bras devant sa poitrine* *Woz laisser échapper un sourire discret toujours en la regardant à la dérobée* *Cwys tape du pied d'un air impatient* *Woz éclate de wiwe et se jette dans les bwas de sa Cwys* Ma Cwys !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'adowe va, t'en fais pas ! Mais _tu serais mieux_ (5 ! yes ! ça, c'est fait !) de ne pas me refaire un coup pareil !!! Aller, gwos bizous et je t'adowe ! 

**BONUS/EXPLICATION : **

Une petite chose aussi : pour le dernier chapitre, je voulais vous mettre le raisonnement que j'avais suivi pour la scène où James tire les cartes à Harry durant le cours de Divination mais j'ai oublié ! Alors je vous le mets avec ce chapitre !!!!

à Donc, tout d'abord, chaque couleur signifie quelque chose : le rouge représente le bonheur et le noir représente le malheur. Jusque là, c'est simple et logique, le reste le sera aussi ! 

à Ensuite, j'ai assemblé deux signes de couleurs différentes pour représenter le passé (carreau et trèfle) et le futur (cœur et pique)

Par conséquent, cela donne :

     - Cœur : bonheur dans le futur

     - Pique : malheur dans le futur

     - Carreau : bonheur dans le passé

     - Trèfle : malheur dans le passé

à Ca va pour le moment, vous me suivez ? Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à associer les différentes sortes de cartes qu'il y a (a savoir 7, 8, 9, 10, valet, dame, roi, as) Alors, allons-y pour les significations :

     - Sept : chance (en rouge) et malchance (en noir)

     - Huit : santé (rouge) ou maladie (en noir)

     - Neuf : bonheur (rouge) ou malheurs (en noirs)

     - Dix : argent à fortune (rouge) ou pauvreté (noir)

     - Valet : relations à ami (rouge) ou ennemi (noir)

     - Dame : sentiments à amour/amitié (rouge) et haine (en noir)

     - Roi : gloire/puissance (positif en rouge ou négatif en noir)

     - As : La vie (pour les cartes rouges) et la mort (pour les cartes noires)

Et voilà ! Ensuite, il reste à voir si ces prédictions sont valables pour le passé (carreau et trèfle) ou pour le futur (cœur et pique) ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça quand tout est expliqué ? si ? Pour les cartes qui prenaient une teinte inhabituelle, par exemple un carreau dont l'une des figures devient noir, cela correspond à un passé heureux avec pourtant une période sombre. La durée de cette période est proportionnelle au nombre de figures coloriées anormalement. Voilà, vous savez tout….. sur ce sujet ~_^ Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

**INFORMATION : **

Je voulais aussi dire, qu'à partir de maintenant, mes titres de chapitre seront référentiels ! Un peu comme celui là qui reprenait l'expression populaire « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » en la déformant. Donc, la plupart reprendront des titres de romans que j'ai lus et appréciés, des titres de chansons, des films, ect…  

Alors si ça vous intéresse, le titre du prochain chapitre (22) sera un titre de roman : *roulement de tambours* (lol) à « Et soudain, le silence » *ta dam !* Pour vous donner quelques indications….. non, vous avez déjà trop d'indications avec la fin du chapitre ! En tous cas, j'aimerais bien que vous disiez (si vous en avez envie) ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans ce chapitre ^^ ! *très curieuse*

Le titre d'après ? Hum….. je l'ai déjà trouvé mais je le mettrais plutôt dans les notes du prochain chapitre. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est que le 23 et 24 puent l'eau de rose à plein nez (é_è désolée Cwys, mais je suis un véritable cœur d'artichaut je te promets que j'essaierai de limiter les dégâts !).

**HELP PLEASE :**

Enfin, je voulais vous parler de l'idée que Cwys avait eu en me donnant son défi. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu tout y compris le message qui lui était destiné, je vous ré-explique. Alors, ma méchante Cwys voulait que je fasse comme Alo et que je fasse intervenir des personnages pour répondre aux reviews. Mais elle voulait que je le fasse en PG13 et que je pouvais faire intervenir les trois S (sang, sexe, slash) si je voulais. Mais je me suis avoué vaincue pour ne pas faire ce défi et elle m'en a donc donné un autre. Mais si jamais vous voulez que je tente une fois de répondre de la même manière qu'Alo (en G) et bien dîtes le moi et j'essaierais de le faire ! Donc, ceci est un appel, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée, pourriez-vous me donner le nom des persos que vous voudriez voir intervenir (2 ou 3 dans votre ordre de préférence) et aussi les petites questions qui trottinent dans vos cerveaux ! Enfin voilà, c'est vous qui choisissez ce que vous préféré !!!

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus vous dire merci encore une fois ! J'attends vos commentaires, suggestions, protestations, questions ou autres avec impatience !!!!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


	22. Et soudain, le silence

Titre : L'Enfant Secret

Auteur : Rose Potter

Genre : Général

Disclamer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : il ne m'appartient pas vraiment non plus car c'est le titre d'un roman dont je ne sais plus le nom de l'auteur é_è…..

Résumés : 

Je crois qu'un résumé de chaque chapitre s'impose, je vous sens essoufflés par ma lenteur qui rend les chapitres tellement espacés qu'on ne se souvient plus de tout ^______^ (Et ouais Zaza et Cwys, je vous écoute ~_^) 

Chapitre 1 : Voldemort jure la perte de Harry.  
  


  
Chapitre 2 : Harry a vécu dans ses rêve le chapitre 1. Il reçoit ses cadeaux : abonnement au Quidditch magazine de la part de Ron, 4 galets colorés de la part d'Hermione (qui a passé des vacances en Bulgarie), une fiole de pensine de Hagrid. Sirius vient le voir et lui offre une montre qui a les mêmes fonctions que l'horloge des Weasley et une photo où l'on voit Remus, Sirius, James, Lily. Il lui dit aussi que Arabella Figg est en fait une sorcière et qu'il s'est installé chez elle. Sirius est obligé de s'en aller à toute vitesse car les Dursley ont entendus du bruit et ils viennent voir ce qu'il se passe : il voient tous les cadeaux de Harry.  
  


  
Chapitre 3 : Les Dursley n'ont pas oubliés le petit incident de la veille. Harry apprend que la tante Marge doit venir. La venu de celle-ci ne l'enchante guère et après un accueil plutôt froids, il retourne dans sa chambre où Sirius le rejoint. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'à ce que la tante Marge rapplique et voit Sirius dans la chambre de Harry et reconnaît le grand criminel dont elle avait entendu parler. Sirius jette donc un sort d'amnésie à toute la famille Dursley et s'en va. Mais Vernon, Marge et Dudley sentent qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose d' « étrange » et ils mettent Harry à la porte. Harry se retrouve chez Arabella Figg.  
  


  
Chapitre 4 : Harry passe de bonnes vacances en compagnie de la vieille dame et de Sirius. Il est convenu qu'il passe les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Ron. La veille, ils apprennent par la radio que Mondingus Fletcher est mort du sortilège Avada Kedrava. Harry passe de bonnes vacances chez les Weasley et ils font même un match de Quidditch (où Ron s'avère être un excellent gardien). Sur le chemin de Traverse, il rencontre Hermione, qui a beaucoup changée. Même Malefoy s'y méprend. Il rentre au Terrier où il passe la fin de leurs vacances, et le jour de la rentrée, ils se rendent au Quai 9¾.  
  


  
Chapitre 5 : Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent dans le compartiment de Cho. Arrive une nouvelle élève, Rose Cooper dont ils font la connaissance. Malefoy arrive et semble trouver Rose à son goût, ce qui n'est pas réciproque. Enfin, ils arrivent à Poudlard.  
  


  
Chapitre 6 : Avant la cérémonie de répartition, Harry est nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, miss Sanders. La répartition se fait et Rose est envoyé à. Serpentard (au grand malheur de Harry et au grand bonheur de Malefoy). Harry rencontre aussi Cédric, qui est devenu un fantôme !!!  
  


  
Chapitre 7 : Première journée de cours pour Harry et ses amis. Au programme, cours de Divination les rêves prémonitoires, malheureusement, cela tourne au désastre puisque Harry revit la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Ensuite, cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où ils apprennent à combattre les Vanitarus, leur nouveau professeur se révèle très compétente. Au repas, Harry voit Rose, seule et triste, mais il se console car son prochain cours et celui de Potions, cours commun avec les Serpentard. Au cours de Potion, ils fabriquent la potion « impromutuar vox », qui permet d'échanger les voix. Harry prend la voix de James, Ron celle de Colin Crivey, Hermione celle de Victor, Malefoy celle de Harry (ce qui coûtera -50 points à Gryffondor) et Rose prend un voix qui ne semble pas inconnue à Harry… ni à Rogue !  
  


  
Chapitre 8 : Le Trio se rend dans le parc pour une visite à Hagrid mais celui-ci n'est pas là. Au repas, Harry voit Malefoy s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Rose. Celle-ci donne une gifle magistrale au Serpentard et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Harry la rejoint et s'est partit pour un 'tit moment de tendresse. Ensuite, vient la sélection du nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont Ron est le grand gagnant.  
  


  
Chapitre 9 : Harry, convoqué chez Dumbledore, demande pourquoi Hagrid n'est pas présent mais le vieil homme lui dit juste que c'est une mission secrète pour Poudlard. Ensuite, le vieil homme lui dit que son père, James lui a écrit une lettre il y a quatorze ans. Dans cette lettre, il apprend que ses parents soupçonnaient Peter de les trahir mais lui faisaient quand même « confiance », que sa mère était professeur de sortilèges et enchantements à Poudlard, James était Auror. Harry est aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor ainsi que James, de même que Sirius a été fiancé à une certaine Emma qui était aussi la marraine de Harry. A son grand étonnement, son père lui affirme dans sa lettre que Lily est enceinte, d'une file. Dumbledore pourtant affirme à Harry qu'Emma est morte (suicidé) il y a bien longtemps et que l'enfant n'avait bien évidemment pas survécu le fameux soir d'Halloween où Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs. Lors du repas, Ron lâche malencontreusement que Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor et toute l'école est mise au courant. Vient la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Harry a rendez-vous avec Sirius. Celui-ci ne lui apprend rien de spécial mais Harry se sent soulagé. Harry retourne auprès de ses amis et Ron lui apprend qu'il a demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween.  
  


Chapitre 10 : C'est le soir du bal d'Halloween, Harry y va avec Cho, Hermione avec Ron et Rose avec Malefoy (à contrecœur). Rose repasse le Choixpeau et est envoyée à Gryffondor et une nouvelle élève, Sally Carter, fait son entrée et va à Gryffondor elle aussi et l'annonce d'un prochain match de Quidditch est faite Gryffondor-Serpentard. Suite à une altercation entre Rose et Malefoy, Harry découvre que la jeune fille a la même cicatrice que lui. 'Grâce' à un phénomène magique qui consiste à toucher la cicatrice de Rose et Rose touchant la sienne, Harry revit le mort de ses parents et apprend qu'elle est sa sœur. 

Chapitre 11 : Suite à un malaise, Harry et Rose se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière lui raconte comment elle a vécu des années durant et Harry fait de même. Ils retournent ensuite dans leur Salle Commune où Ron leur apprend que 'la nouvelle' a giflé Hermione en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils vont donc consoler la jeune fille. Harry est ensuite désigné pour aller s'excuser auprès du professeur Rogue d'avoir manqué leur cours de Potions qui avait lieu pendant tout ce temps. Mais dans la Salle des Professeurs, il surprend une conversation entre Rogue et Sanders, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Or, il apprend que le professeur Sanders est en fait sa marraine et la fiancée de Sirius mais elle est aussi aimée de Rogue.

Chapitre 12 : Harry fait part à Ron, Hermione et Rose de sa découverte. Pendant le repas, lors d'une autre altercation entre Malefoy et Rose, Harry provoque le Serpentard en duel et Rose se propose d'office comme second de son frère. Mais Harry, voulant protéger sa sœur se rend sur les lieux du duel sans l'emmener là, il se bat avec Malefoy qui réussit à le neutraliser et, au dernier moment, Rose apparaît de sous une cape d'invisibilité et lance le sortilège 'idiotus' à Malefoy. Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, ils font connaissance avec la nouvelle élève qui se montre gentille avec tout le monde sauf Hermione. Les joueurs sont appelés dans les vestiaires où Harry fait son tout premier discours. Cho vient le voir juste avant le début du match et lui avoue son amour pour lui. Gryffondor remporte le match 150 à 0 et Harry bat le record de rapidité d'attrape du Vif d'Or (détenu avant cela par son père). Dumbledore convoque ensuite Harry et Rose dans son bureau où il avoue qu'Emma est encore vivante, mais il refuse catégoriquement de dire où se trouve Hagrid.

Chapitre 13 : Une fête est donnée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour fêter le résultat écrasant du match. Le lendemain, au cours de Potions, Rogue se venge sur Harry de la gifle que lui a mit Emma. Lorsque le maître des Potions l'emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour insolence, Harry essaie de tirer l'affaire de la haine James/Rogue au clair mais en vain. Mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils font la rencontre de Marius Spellman, nouveau reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui veut écrire un article sur Harry et son record Aussi, Dumbledore refuse de punir Harry et Rogue repart furieux pendant que Harry se fait interroger par le journaliste. Sortit du bureau, il va en cours de DCFM où il se retrouve à la fin à parler avec le professeur Sanders. Là, Harry lui avoue qu'il s'est tout et c'est parti pour une émouvante retrouvaille bien cul-cul ^__^ Ensuite, apparaît l'article de Marius Spellman très gratifiant pour l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor ! Seul problème : Malefoy, jaloux, vient lui faire des réflexions et Cho qui passe dans le coin lui envoie un sort mais se fait prendre par Rogue.

Chapitre 14 : Cho a hérité d'une retenue ainsi que Malefoy que le professeur McGonagall a réussit à faire punir. Rose leur parle de la vie dans les cachots des Serpentard et en particulier d'un carnet qui appartiendrait à Malefoy. Harry descend donc avec elle dans les dortoirs des Serpentard (sous la cape d'invisibilité) et parvient à copier-coller le carnet de Malefoy dans un carnet à lui. En sortant de la Salle Commune, ils se font poursuivre par Rogue qui les a entendus ils trouvent une vieille salle désaffectée pour se cacher. Là, ils trouvent des lettres adressées à une certaine Emeraude écrites par (oh, surprise) Rogue qu'ils lisent dans la Salle Commune après avoir parcouru le carnet de Malefoy (Où on a la confirmation qu'il aime Rose et qu'il hait Harry….. était-ce bien la peine de préciser ?)

Chapitre 15 : Lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy demande à Harry s'il est en contact avec Sirius Black, Harry lui dit que non mais Malefoy avait un capteur de dissimulation. Grâce aux pierres qu'Hermione lui a offertes, il entend les pensées de ses camarades qui sont assez peu encourageante. Il s'en va donc airer dans le château et tombe sur une salle secrète. Là, il retombe sur un autre paquet de lettres destinées à Emeraude. Le lendemain, le professeur Gobe-Planche est annoncée comme la remplaçante d'Hagrid et pendant son cours, Malefoy se met à dire n'importe quoi, ce qui est le résultat du sortilège à retardement que lui avait envoyé Rose lors du duel. Dumbledore trouve une solution au faut que toute l'école mette Harry à l'écart à cause de ses relations avec Sirius, il donne à Harry la chance de s'expliquer devant tout le monde lors d'un repas. Ensuite, Dumbledore annonce à Harry que Sirius s'est rendu au ministère et qu'il sera jugé prochainement Harry a été choisi comme principal témoin. Le Directeur lui annonce par la suite que Mondingus Fletcher (l'homme qui était décédé quand il était chez Arabella Figg) était son Gardien du Secret. Hagrid fait son retour en cours de SCM. Ron avoue les sentiments qu'il a pour Hermione à Harry qui tente de l'aider. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, l'annonce de l'Attaque de la prison d'Azkaban créé la panique chez les amis de Sirius.

Chapitre 16 : Grâce à un autre article de la Gazette, ils apprennent que Sirius est en fait vivant, c'est le soulagement pour « tous ». Au cours de Potions, Rogue apprend que les Potter ont jeté un sort de confusion à Malefoy ce qui créé une nouvelle engueulade entre eux mais Emma intervient en disant à Rogue qu'ils sont convoqués chez Dumbledore ainsi que Harry. On apprend que Rogue a tout fait pour faire séparer Emma et Sirius (en vain). Rogue réussit tout de même à faire punir Harry pour insolence pendant son cours et ce dernier se voit privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sa retenue se passe donc à nettoyer le bureau de Rogue et c'est là que Rogue lui avoue qu'il a aimé sa mère, Lily, la fameuse Emeraude des lettres. Ensuite vient le procès de Sirius où on voit la mère de Pettigrow. (Harry, Remus, Arabella et Dumbledore sont ses témoins). On apprend aussi que Rogue et Sirius sont en fait demi-frère.

Chapitre 17 : La trahison des Détraqueurs rend encore plus puissante les Forces du Mal et souvent, des proches des élèves meurent, c'est le cas de Sheenah, une amie Serdaigle de Cho dont le frère est mort sur le Chemin de Traverse lors d'une attaque. Sally à elle aussi reçu une lettre mais ce n'est pas pour lui annoncer la mort d'un proche. Les quatre amis essaient de savoir ce qu'elle a mais ils arrivent juste à apprendre que c'est une lettre de son père et qu'elle le déteste. C'est le bal de Noël, Remus est nommé prof de duel. Les couples de bal : Hermione/Ron, Rose/Cédric (fantôme), Harry/Cho, Ginny/Colin, Sally/Malefoy. Sirius est réhabilité, retrouvailles avec Emma et rencontre Rose (dont Sirius ne connaissait pas l'existence). Hermione et Ron se rapprochent, Rose et Cédric se mettent ensemble (Harry n'est d'ailleurs pas très content). Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que, à la fin du bal, Harry reçoive une Déprimante de la part de Voldemort.

Chapitre 18 : Harry fait un drôle de rêve et à son réveil, il se retrouve aux côtés de Sally qui semble un peu somnambule sur les bords. Le lendemain, Harry surprend une conversation entre les professeurs et Dumbledore les professeurs lui annoncent qu'il va faire un voyage (qui est en fait une solution de l'emmener loin de Poudlard, en sécurité). En retournant dans la salle commune ses amis lui ont organisé une fête et lui offrent des cadeaux (bonbons farceurs, une biographie de lui, un album photo, une plume qui donne toutes les bonnes réponses, un pull et des bonbons (normaux), un terrain miniature de Quidditch avec des figurines de tous les joueurs de Poudlard, un miroir permettant de regarder certains moments du passé). Ensuite vient une bataille de boules de neige où 'toute' l'école participe et Harry et Drago font leur bataille ensemble, sans haine (ô miracle). Harry, après ses adieux, se rend dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius devient son Gardien du Secret et c'est parti pour un voyage d'un mois on ne sait pas trop où (enfin… pas encore ^^)

Chapitre 19 : Harry atterri dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs. Il est envoyé à Gryffondor (c'est encore les vacances mais beaucoup d'élèves sont restés) et fait la connaissance de ces derniers, de Lily, des Serpentard dont Rogue et Malefoy… Malheureusement, il enchaîne les gaffes et les Maraudeurs commencent à le trouver un peu « étrange ». James a en fait une petite amie, autre que Lily, qui est Juliana, une écervelée selon Harry (et selon tout le monde ^_^). Il revoit Dumbledore qui lui demande de ne rien dire du futur des élèves de l'école, lui-même ne veut rien savoir. C'est la fin des vacances.

Chapitre 20 : Harry fait la connaissance des futurs époux Londubat à cause d'une altercation il voit aussi Mimi Geignarde qui a aussi un comportement très étrange. Puis vient le cours de Divination avec une prof plus compétente que Trelawney. Il s'agit des cartes de Tarots et James, qui tire les cartes à Harry ne voit rien d'encourageant pour son nouvel ami. A la fin du cours, Peter dans toute sa maladresse touche le jeu de cartes ce qui, selon la prof, change irrémédiablement le destin. Harry n'en croit pas ses yeux : ses parents ne seront donc pas trahis, Peter n'est plus celui qu'il aurait dû être. Les Maraudeurs décident de commencer des recherches sur Harry qu'ils trouvent de plus en plus bizarre. James se sépare de Juliana (Hallelujah) et ils élaborent ensemble un nouveau plan anti-Serpentard.

Chapitre 21 : C'est le match Serpentard-Gryffondor mais James ne peut pas jouer car il vient de se casser les jambes (principalement à cause de Lily). Harry est donc désigné pour être le remplaçant de James. Ils gagnent le match mais Mulciber (le petit ami Serpentard de Lily) dans un élan de rage lui envoie un Cognard qui le percute en plein dos, le faisant tomber de son balai. Heureusement, Sirius le rattrape à temps. Son dos est donc soigné à l'infirmerie en même temps que la jambe de James. Il arrive tout de même à s'échapper de l'infirmerie pour être présent pendant la mise en exécution du plan anti-Serpentard qui se déroule selon leurs espérances (grâce aux bonbons farceurs de Harry). Mais Dumbledore, bien qu'amusé, se voit forcé de les punir. Ils héritent donc d'une retenue et sont privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs accueillent Harry dans le groupe en le nommant maraudeur à part entière. Ils lui demandent aussi de l'aide pour devenir animagus en les aidant à trouver un œuf de Basilic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!!!!

Chapitre 22 : « Et soudain, le silence » 

- Malefoy, encore un mot et tu ne seras plus que le contenu d'une fosse sceptique !

- Ohhh… Mais c'est qu'il est en colère, répliqua l'interpellé d'une voix douce et moqueuse. Tais-toi, petit Elfe de Maison, et frotte ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

- Je vais me le faire, grinça James en serrant fortement l'éponge qu'il tenait. Je vais me le…

- Arrête, ça ne servirait à rien, le calma Remus. Nous l'avons mérité et si jamais nous répliquons, Dumbledore risque de faire pire que nous supprimer cette sortie à Pré au Lard ! 

- Mais ils nous ridiculisent ! grogna Sirius à côté d'eux tout en essorant sa serpillière au-dessus de l'eau déjà noire. Nettoyer la Salle Commune des Serpentard… l'humiliation est complète ! 

- Taisez-vous ! aboya Rogue, votre babillage m'empêche de lire tranquillement !

- Tu sais lire toi ?

- Très drôle Black, tu as toujours un humour aussi pitoyable ! En attendant, vous feriez mieux d'être heureux de votre sort, Osman aurait pu faire pire encore !

- Il y a donc plus profond que ce gouffre ! ironisa Sirius.

- La ferme ! Oh… Mulciber, tu tombes bien ! continua Rogue.

James, toujours en train de décrasser le sol vit deux jambes passer en coup de vent devant lui, puis deux autres s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il remonta donc jusqu'au visage de la personne et vit avec surprise deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient avec compassion. Sans un mot, tous deux continuèrent à se regarder tous deux ayant envie d'aider l'autre dans ses problèmes présents. James se surprit à vouloir prendre Lily dans ses bras elle avait l'air si malheureuse de venir ici avec Mulciber ! Mais d'un geste brusque, elle fut ramenée à côté du Serpentard qui manqua de lui décrocher le bras par tant de douceur. 

            - Et dire que Peter est sûrement en train faire une bataille de cartes explosives…

            - Tu parles, encore en train de se goinfrer de chocogrenouilles oui ! grogna Sirius

            - Je crois qu'il ne servira à rien de débattre là-dessus…

Harry qui n'avait soufflé mot jusque là était en train de dépoussiérer les meubles à l'aide d'un plumeau usé et sale. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se répétait que le ridicule ne tuait pas, il avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes pour ne pas tout envoyer dans le visage de Malefoy, Rogue et surtout Mulciber depuis que celui-ci avait fait son entrée en malmenant Lily. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? C'était un Serpentard brutal, perfide, sournois, orgueilleux… Quelqu'un qui ne méritait absolument pas celle qui deviendrait sa mère dans quelques années. Si seulement Osman ne leur avait pas retiré leur baguette…

            - Au lieu de rêvasser frotte, Cendrillon, se moqua Rogue en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Cette fois, c'en fut assez et avant qu'il n'ait réussi à se contrôler Mulciber se retrouva avec le manche du plumeau dans le nez, Malefoy avec la serpillière dégoûtante sur la tête et Rogue avec l'éponge noircie dans sa bouche ouverte d'ahurissement. Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient tout observé de la scène se regardèrent quelques instants et leurs efforts pour se contenir furent vains : il éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, entraînant Harry avec eux et même Lily. Mulciber se débarrassa du plumeau en contenant étrangement sa fureur. Sans prévenir, il se tourna vers Lily qui malgré tout essayait de se retenir et la gifla violemment. 

Tous rires stoppèrent instantanément laissant planer le silence. La jeune fille fixait le Serpentard avec intensité ses yeux brillaient mais ils le gênaient à tel point qu'il dut détourner le regard pour le reporter sur Harry.

            - Fais bien attention à toi morveux, tu n'es peut être plus là pour très longtemps mais juste assez pour qu'il t'arrive quelques bricoles.

            - Tu n'as pas à la traiter comme ça ! 

            - Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire d'elle.

Tout à coup, le seau rempli d'eau crasseuse se déversa  sur le Serpentard coléreux et James vint l'attraper par le col de la robe.

            - Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me répugnes Mulciber ! Comment peux-tu la traiter ainsi ?!

            - Je rêves….. Potter prend ta défense, Lily ! Je vous rappelle tout de même que vous êtes comme _chien et chat_ tous les deux et par conséquent, cela te regarde encore moins, Potter.

Après un regard haineux, James repoussa violemment le Serpentard qui manqua de s'étaler par terre et retourna à sa besogne qui consistait à présent à nettoyer les dégâts causés par les impulsions de Harry et les siennes.

La demi-heure qui restait de la retenue se fit en silence, les Gryffondor préférant éviter tout accident pour terminer au plus vite et s'en aller sans histoires uniquement pour le bien-être de Lily et les Serpentard assez intimidés sachant que leurs ennemis n'hésiteraient pas à riposter aux provocations. Une fois la Salle Commune 'propre', les Maraudeurs partirent la tête haute et presque le sourire aux lèvres quand Lily se leva elle aussi pour sortir avec eux.

- Toi, tu restes là ! lui ordonna Mulciber en la retenant par le bras.

De toutes ses forces, la jeune fille le gifla avec une rage vengeresse et partit avec ses 'amis' sous les yeux ébahis des Serpentard présents.

***

Une semaine déjà s'était passée, les altercations qui avaient eut lieu dans les cachots n'avaient pas eut de retentissement, Dumbledore n'en avait même pas été alerté, pas plus qu'Osman ou McGonagall. Les deux maisons avaient des choses à se reprocher et pour une fois, ils étaient parvenus à un accord silencieux qui était de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry avait bien réfléchi. Malgré le risque qu'il courrait, il aiderait les Maraudeurs. Comment ceux-ci pourraient se débrouiller seuls pour devenir animagus en sachant que le seul moyen d'y arriver était d'avoir un œuf de Basilic ? Lui seul pouvait les aider.

Mais il devait y aller seul. Personne ne devait savoir… Ce serait trop risqué, pour les Maraudeurs, mais surtout pour lui. Cette nuit là, il prit donc sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte du Maraudeur et bien entendu, sa baguette magique ainsi paré, il traversa la salle commune vide à cette heure si avancée de la nuit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui dormaient tous paisiblement. Une fois dans le dédale de couloir, il se mit en route vers son but, se traitant de fou et d'insouciant. Ses bruits de pas se répercutaient doucement en échos dans le couloir, augmentant les risques qu'il avait de se faire prendre. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Quels  étaient les risques réels de ce qu'il allait faire ? Cela aboutirait-il à quelque chose ? Après tout, rien ne lui disait que….. 

- « Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il faut savoir prendre des risques » se dit-il à lui-même.

Une fois arrivé dans le bon couloir, il s'arrêta net quelqu'un d'autre rôdait, il l'avait entendu. Miss Teigne ? Rusard ? Peeves ? ou… Rogue ? Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de se rappeler que Rogue était encore élève et que, par conséquent, il dormait bien sagement dans son dortoir. Mais après tout, lui aussi aurait dû y être alors pourquoi pas Rogue ?! Ou alors, le professeur McGonagall ? 

- « Pas dans ses habitudes de se promener dans les couloirs à des heures pareilles. »

Tout à coup, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry, de peur de se faire prendre se mit à courir droit devant lui. Le bruit maintenant présent dans le couloir lui indiquait qu'il était poursuivi et les pas se rapprochaient inexorablement malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour distancer son adversaire. Soudain, il se heurta à quelque chose sans même l'avoir vu venir et tomba à terre tant le choc fut violent, la cape ne lui recouvrant plus que le haut du corps. Il inspecta le couloir, scrutant la pénombre pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qui le poursuivait. Mais rien. Tout était calme. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il crut d'abord mais lorsque les battements de son cœur se furent peu à peu calmés et que son souffle redevint silencieux, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un d'autre l'observait, à quelques pas de lui… Pourtant il ne voyait personne. Se sachant de toutes façons démasqué, il se découvrit entièrement et scruta le vide qui s'offrait devant lui.

- Harry ?!

La voix le fit sursauter sur le coup mais il fut rassuré en la reconnaissant.

- James ?

Le garçon en question apparu de sous sa propre cape d'invisibilité et ils se regardèrent tous deux durant quelques secondes, essayant d'analyser la situation afin de comprendre chacun pourquoi l'autre était là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda alors James.

- J'allais te retourner la question ! Mais… Attends, je croyais que tu étais encore dans le dortoir en train de dormir, tu y étais…

James rit doucement.

- Simple sortilège d'illusion que j'utilise assez souvent. Alors, que fais-tu si tard dans les couloirs d'une sombre école qui t'est presque inconnue ?

Harry soupira. Devait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui mentir ? Harry se rendit alors compte comme il était étrange, parfois, de voir comme son désir de tout cacher sur sa vie pouvait flancher en seulement quelques secondes… Qu'en résulterait-il s'il emmenait James avec lui ? Rien probablement ! Après tout, que risquerait-il ? Ce n'était pas aussi grave que s'il se mettait à lui expliquer d'où il venait, qui il était, ce que lui, James, deviendrait…  

- Alors ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'autre garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire en coin qui voulait dire « tu vas me le dire, je sais que tu vas me le dire, tu ne peux pas me résister ! »

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de terminer de faire pencher la balance en Harry qui soupira.

- Je….. Bon ok, ça va ! Suis-moi ! demanda-t-il à son futur père.

- Où va-t-on ? questionna celui-ci alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà mis en route.  
  


- Dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas mais que je vais te faire découvrir !  
  


James s'arrêta et commença à rire d'un ton moqueur.

- _Que je ne connais pas_… Vraiment ? Sache que les Maraudeurs connaissent toutes les salles de ce château et nous sommes sans doutes les seuls ! Même Dumbledore n'en connaît pas autant que nous, alors je ne vois pas comment un nouvel élève…  
  


- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu es libre de regagner le dortoir et de te demander toute la nuit durant où j'ai bien pu aller ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver cet œuf ! Bonne nuit.  
  


James grogna, mécontent d'être ainsi mis au pied du mur et Harry, qui avait reprit sa marche, arbora un sourire satisfait. 

- Alors comme ça, tu sais où on peut trouver des œufs de Basilic et tu vas en chercher un ?!  
  


- Bon esprit de déduction !  
  


- Et tu crois vraiment que l'on va trouver, comme ça, par hasard, un œuf du Roi des Serpents dans… Les toilettes des filles ?!?! s'écria-t-il lorsque Harry poussa la porte de lieudit.

- Vous m'avez assez fais confiance avec cette blague aux Serpentard, confiance aussi pour m'intégrer dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, confiance pour me mettre dans votre secret et pour me demander de l'aide….. Si tu doutes de moi alors pourquoi m'avoir mis dans tous ça ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer à me faire confiance ?  
  


- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  


- Oui, je pense que la franchise serait une bonne idée entre nous, surtout maintenant !  
  


- C'est Remus.  
  


- Remus ?! dit Harry étonné de la réponse.  
  


- C'est lui qui dit que l'on peut s'en remettre à toi, que tu es digne de confiance et il a une intuition hors du commun.  
  


- Pourquoi est-ce que toi, Sirius et Peter doutez alors ?  
  


- Peter ne doute pas de toi, il nous suit toujours dans nos décisions et ne s'y oppose jamais sauf pour faire des blagues qui risqueraient d'amener une trop grande retenue si on se faisait prendre. Il est sans avis, si tu veux. Et pour Sirius et moi… Et bien, Remus pourrait se tromper, l'erreur est humaine… enfin…  
  


James sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se tut, comme s'il avait peur de ses propres paroles. Harry savait bien ce qui le gênait et il prit un malin plaisir à augmenter cette gêne.

_- Humaine, oui et Remus a une très grande humanité !  
  
_

- …  
  


Jouer avec le feu. Oui, c'était ce qu'il faisait et il adorait ça. Mais ne risquerait-il pas de se brûler et d'y laisser des plumes ? Si seulement il pouvait donner quelques indices, sans pour autant tout dévoiler, mais assez pour semer des soupçons chez son ami ! Tant pis, il prenait le risque et la petite enquête que Remus menait sur lui méritait bien d'être récompenser par quelques découvertes ! Et après tout, James avait besoin d'une petite leçon quant à l'humanité des loups-garous, en particulier sur Remus qui était humain à plus forte raison.

- Pourquoi ce silence ? demanda-t-il alors.  
  


- Rien, c'est juste que….. rah, je ne peux pas t'en parler.  
  


- Je comprends…  
  


- Non, tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne PEUX pas comprendre.  
  


- Peut être que je comprends plus que tu ne le penses !  
  


- Je ne vois pas comment, nous ne t'avons rien dit à ce sujet.  
  


- Parfois, les attitudes, les gestes, et l'intuition aussi parlent bien plus que de simples paroles.  
  


- Que sais-tu au juste ? demanda James soupçonneux.   
  


- Que malgré tout, Remus n'est pas un monstre et qu'il est assurément plus humain que certaines personnes. Il a besoin d'amis qui croient en lui, qui lui font confiance et qui le soutiennent. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux vous aider à devenir animagus.   
  


James le regarda, mi-impressionné, mi-colérique de recevoir une leçon de morale par la même occasion. Etait-il possible que Harry sache que Remus était un loup-garou ? Si oui, garderait-il tout ça pour lui ? Et si non, pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela ? _« Une des raisons….. »._

- Quelles sont les autres raisons alors ?

- Et bien, premièrement, je pense être le seul de votre entourage à pouvoir vous aider. Deuxièmement, je vous apprécie tous et je sais que vous n'utiliserez pas ce don à mauvais escient. Troisièmement, votre forme animagi pourrait bien vous aider plus tard. Quatrièmement….. Et bien rien.

- Vraiment ? demanda James.

- Oui.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Tu as des choses à cacher n'est-ce pas ?

A quoi cela servait-il de mentir ? Les Maraudeurs savaient que quelque chose d'étrange l'entourait et s'il mentait, ils n'auraient plus du tout confiance en lui.

- Oui.

James semblait à brûle pourpoint, et se mordait la langue pour ne pas sortir en même temps toutes les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Il souffla, doucement, pour se calmer.

- Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

_« - Si, j'en meure d'envie, c'est tellement dur pour moi, papa ! »  … Mais je ne dirais rien._

- Pourquoi ?

_- « Parce que les gens qui m'entourent ne veulent pas que je te dise que tu vas te marier à une femme merveilleuse mais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment ces jours-ci mais que tu l'aimeras finalement plus que tout, que tu auras un enfant, que tu vas mourir tué par Lord Voldemort qui s'occupera ensuite de ta femme, et qu'après elle, il s'en prendra à ton fils mais le sort ricochera et c'est lui qui sera soit disant tué, que ton fils va grandir chez d'horribles Moldus qui le maltraitent, qu'il rencontrera Voldemort plus d'une fois et finira par le faire ressusciter grâce à son sang et… Ah oui, j'allais oublier, ce fils, c'est moi ! Enchanté de te connaître papa ! »_

Harry se secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. 

- Parce que je ne peux rien dire ! avoua-t-il prudemment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on me l'a interdit, point final.

Ces questions-réponses commençaient à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, surtout l'impression qu'il avait de tourner en rond. Et… si jamais il disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, sans même sans rendre compte, si jamais sa langue fourchait ?

- Bon, on va le chercher cet œuf ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

- Je te suis, dit James en adoptant la prudence et sachant parfaitement que Harry voulait couper court à la conversation.

Le jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers un lavabo et l'observa de près.

- De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant, le lavabo va nous pondre un œuf !

- James, s'impatienta Harry, tais-toi s'il te plaît, je dois me concentrer.

- Tu es trop mystérieux. 

- Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. C'est pourquoi tu as le choix de retourner te coucher ou de rester. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, peut être que tu arriveras à mieux m'apprécier et aussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur moi ! 

Sur ce, il commença à fixer le symbole des Serpentard en pensant très fort à tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un serpent. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il été stupide à ce point ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James qui avait remarqué son trouble.

- James, tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance ?

- … J'aimerais pouvoir le faire entièrement.

- Crois-tu que cette « confiance » que tu as en moi puisse chuter encore plus ?

- Oui.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. La situation pouvait empirer, il n'avait _pas_ _rien à perdre._

- Bien alors j'espère que tu n'auras pas de préjugés par rapport à cela.

Et avant que James n'ait le temps de répliquer, il ordonna au serpent de libérer le passage. Un sifflement sortit de sa bouche et le lavabo se mit à basculer lentement, laissant apparaître le passage qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'explorer.

- Après toi, dit-il en invitant James à passer.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux ronds. 

- Harry tu….. et m….. ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu parlais fourchelangue ! 

- A quoi cela aurait servi alors que je savais que tu trouverais ça _étrange_ ?

- Cela nous aurait servi à te connaître plus ! 

- Vous non plus vous ne me dîtes pas tout ! 

- Bon ok, tu as raison, je laisse tomber ça ! Une petite chose pourtant : comment se fait-il que tu aies ce don ?

Harry soupira. Encore une chose qu'il allait probablement regretter d'avoir dite.

- En voulant me tuer, Voldemort m'a transmit certains pouvoirs, dont celui de parler aux serpents.

- Tu veux dire que… Tu as un peu de Voldemort en toi ? s'écria James un peu effrayé.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça…

- Si tu le dis… et pourrais-je savoir quelle est cet… endroit où tu veux m'emmener ? 

- Si je te le disais, tu ne voudrais pas venir.

- Hey, dis tout de suite que je suis un trouillard ! 

- Non, mais je sais ce qu'il y a là où on va et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas y aller. Alors, tu t'es décidé, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te suis ! 

- Non, vas-y en premier, je te laisse l'honneur ! 

James le regarda, soupçonneux, puis finalement, s'avança vers le passage béant et s'y engagea. Aussitôt, Harry le suivit à travers les sinuosités du toboggan de pierre. Il fut soudainement projeté au sol, non loin de James qui se relevait dans la pénombre. Il l'imita, s'époustant comme il pouvait bien qu'il sache que cela ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose.

- C'est très gai ici, ironisa James. Et où veux-tu trouver un œuf dans ce trou à rats qui pue le moisi et l'humidité ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison pour les rats, remarqua Harry. Lumos !

La faible lueur émise par sa baguette magique laissa entre-apercevoir le sol jonché de milliers de squelettes de rongeurs. 

- Pouah ! Répugnant !

- James ?

- Harry ? répondit celui-ci en échos pour se moquer gentiment.

- Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets !!!

***

James stoppa net tout mouvement et tourna vers Harry son visage ahuri.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! 

- Tu veux dire que nous nous trouvons dans LA Chambre légendaire de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Lui-même ! Et pas si légendaire que ça puisqu'elle existe ! 

- Whaou ! Il faut absolument aller chercher Remus, Sirius et…

- NON ! Surtout pas ! s'écria Harry en rattrapant James qui avait déjà commencé à faire demi-tour.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Personne ne doit savoir. Cela pourrait être désastreux pour l'avenir. En somme, on descend dans la Chambre, on prend l'œuf, je referme la Chambre, on cache l'œuf et on se couche, pas plus ! Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'ils te croiraient… Sur plusieurs choses d'ailleurs.

- Comme le fourchelangue ?

- Comme le fourchelangue, oui. 

- Hum… Tu as peut être raison, avoua James, mais en même temps, ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! 

Harry dut serrer les poings pour ne pas s'énerver. Mais ce qui le retenait, c'était peut être qu'après tout, lui aussi aurait fait ça pour Ron et Hermione.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? Vous ne pourriez pas revenir ici sans moi. Et connaître l'existence de quelque chose sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre est cruel, non ? Mieux vaut pour eux qu'ils ne le sachent pas, comme ça, ils auront moins le regret de ne pas pouvoir y retourner ! Maintenant, on va le chercher cet œuf ? Car il est tout de même un peu tard et même si nous n'avons pas cours demain, on risque de se faire remarquer si on revient à l'aube ! 

Sans attendre la réponse de James, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du souterrain, bientôt imité par son ami.

- Harry, dit celui-ci au bout d'un moment, je viens de penser : pourquoi vient-on ici pour trouver un œuf de Basilic ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non.

- Oh… arrêtons-nous quelques instants alors, je dois t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses.

- Je t'écoute, répondit James en se tournant vers lui.

- Bon, j'imagine que, étant issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers, tu as déjà entendu parler de la légende qui recouvre cette Chambre ?

- Oui elle dit que… Harry… Tu veux dire que le monstre existe vraiment ???

- Oui, et c'est justement un Basilic, répondit-il sans émotion.

James déglutit avec peine et regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Nous sommes deux élèves de cinquième année enfermés dans un souterrain vieux de plus de 1000 ans où un serpent au regard qui tue se ballade l'air de rien ? s'écria-t-il.

- Heu… Oui.

Les traits de James s'adoucirent subitement et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. 

- Trop cool ! 

Ils rirent tous deux, bien que nerveux et continuèrent à avancer. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur où étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Harry s'approcha et imagina les serpents vivants.

- _Ouvrez !_

Les reptiles se séparèrent aussitôt et les pans du mur s'écartèrent, laissant un passage suffisamment large pour les laisser passer.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il à James.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. Une allée bordée de gigantesques serpents de pierre projetaient leurs ombres sur les murs humides et recouverts d'une légère couche de mousse verte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les souvenirs assaillaient Harry : le corps de Ginny aux pieds de la statue, Jedusor en possession de sa baguette, le basilic l'attaquant, la course poursuite contre l'animal, ses crochets vénéneux plantés dans son bras, Fumseck, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sortant du Choipeaux Magique… La tête lui tournait plus que de raison. Jamais il n'était revenu ici depuis sa seconde année. Leurs pas se répercutaient en échos et, arrivés au bout de l'allée, ils observèrent la gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard qui dominait la salle, positionnée fièrement devant eux. C'était là, dans cette statue, il en était sûr. Qu'avait dit Tom déjà ? A vitesse accélérée, il revécut dans sa tête leur discussion, jusqu'au moment où le Basilic avait surgit. 

- James, cache-toi, on ne sait jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute-moi ! C'est peut être dangereux alors retourne à l'entrée de cette salle !

- Non.

- Fais ce que je te dis bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'en coûtera ? Rien ! Alors éloigne-toi et garde ta baguette prête à l'utilisation, on ne sait jamais.

Il entendit le clapotis des pas de James qui s'éloignaient dans les flaques recouvrant le sol. Il prit sa baguette et la serra dans sa main crispée.

- James ! Surtout, si tu entends du bruit, ferme les yeux.

Il ne comprit pas la réponse de son ami, rendue floue par le bruit de ses pas dans le sol gorgé d'eau. Il souffla doucement pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le répugnait mais il le fallait.

- _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !_

Il recula, instinctivement, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la statue. Le visage du fondateur se mit à bouger et la bouche de pierre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un trou noir. Il recula encore, de plus en plus vite et s'arrêta à une quinzaine de mètres de l'effigie. Rien. Tout resta calme. Son cœur reprit peu à peu un rythme normal et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- James, c'est bon, tu peux venir, il n'y a rien.

Il s'approcha alors du monument, calme, mais peu sûr de lui. Etait-ce le bon endroit ? Après tout, il n'en savait rien et tout n'était basé que sur des suppositions ! Arrivé à seulement quelques mètres de là, il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers son but ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle et son cœur manqua un battement : quelque chose remuait dans la bouche. Il eut alors l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté ou du moins, était au ralenti. Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger et fit volte face, se mettant à courir. Il n'alla pas bien loin car son corps en heurta un autre de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol de son côté gauche et entrouvrit les yeux pour se repérer. 

- James ! Vite, cours !

Il se releva en tirant son futur père de force.

- Cours !

- Harry, que se passe…

- Ferme les yeux et cours !

Il resserra son poing sur la manche de la robe de James et se mit à courir, courir, courir, plus vite qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de le faire.

Une fois traversé l'allée des serpents de pierre, il poussa son père derrière le passage des reptiles enlacés et leur ordonna de fermer la Chambre pour se mettre en sécurité. Un léger choc lui indiqua que le passage était refermé et qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit. James était affalé sur le sol, tout aussi haletant il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé, James, je croyais que le Basilic n'était pas là.

- Pas de mal, juste une belle frayeur. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Le silence flotta quelques instants entre eux, accentuant la gravité de ce que Harry dit ensuite :

- Tuer ce Basilic.

- Quoi ??? Mais tu es fou ! 

- Peut être, mais il n'est pas beaucoup plus prudent de laisser ce Basilic en liberté.

- Ok, tu as peut être raison. Comment fait-on alors ? 

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait dis à propos des Basilics ?

- Il meurt à cause de l'odeur de la fouine…

Pendant quelques instants, il pensa à Malefoy lorsque Maugrey l'avait métamorphosé en fouine durant leur quatrième année.

- Ils ne supportent pas le chant du coq… ! 

- Bien, alors allons chercher un coq et faisons le chanter, se moqua James.

- Non, mais nous allons bien en utiliser un ! 

- Il y a un poulailler ici ?

- Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? J'essaie de trouver…

- De trouver quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on est de taille à vaincre un Basilic ?

- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que pour réussir quelque chose, il fallait toujours exploiter ses compétences…

- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que celui-là avait fumé les bougies au… (NdA : Les bougies au cannabis, oui ^_^ ! Pour plus d'information, s'adresser à Crystal ~_^)

- Non, il avait raison.

- Alors il faut que l'on fasse le tri dans ce que l'on sait faire et qu'on sélectionne le plus probable de nous aider ? Personnellement, je ne me vois pas affronter un Basilic à coup de balai et de Vif d'Or

- Chut ! ordonna soudainement Harry.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il venait d'entendre un bruit, il en était sûr.

- « _Tuer….. Ils sont là….. Je les sens….. Du sang….. Déchiqueter….._ »

Le sang de Harry se glaça les échos des murmures s'approchaient peu à peu.

- Il nous cherche, chuchota Harry, il va nous trouver si nous restons ici. Il va falloir que nous nous déplacions, sans bruit.

            - On se sépare alors ? proposa James.

- Non. J'y ai pensé mais le Basilic aurait tout de même suivit l'un de nous deux qui se serait retrouvé seul face à lui.

- D'accord, je vois. Et comment allons-nous le tuer ?

- Penses à ce que je t'ai dit.

- Mais…

Harry lui mit la main devant la bouche.

            - Il arrive, ne perdons pas de temps.

 Il rouvrit la grande salle et essaya de courir avec James le plus discrètement possible. Ils se tapirent derrière une statue et attendirent en quête d'une idée, tout en essayant de réguler leur respiration. 

- Alors, demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit le Basilic entrer à nouveau dans la salle.

            - Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama James, j'arrive toujours à trouver quelque chose pour nous tirer des mauvaises situations mais là…

- Parce que ce n'est peut être pas assez grave ? grinça Harry.

- Peut être que je ne réalise pas très bien la gravité…

- Et bien, tu vas bientôt réaliser, plus tôt que tu ne le penses sans doutes ! Il arrive !

James se mit à fouiller dans sa tête, comme s'il renversait tous les meubles d'une pièce pour trouver un gallion d'or il paniquait de plus en plus mais rien n'y faisait.

            - Je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Harry souffla et hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il était en plein calcul.

- Bon, ok. James, je compte sur toi ! 

Sur ce, il se leva et se mit à courir à toutes jambes à travers la salle, le cerveau comme engourdi et incapable de réfléchir. Aussitôt, le Basilic le repéra et ondula vers lui en sifflant dangereusement, enchanté de cette proie « facile » qui se présentait à lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être attrapée.

James ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il réalisa que son ami avait provoqué le serpent pour le faire réagir et trouver enfin cette fameuse « solution d'urgence ». Le reptile, alerté par son cri se tourna vers lui, le faisant fermer les yeux et chercher comment se sortir de là. Tout à coup, il entendit un sifflement différent de celui de son agresseur.

            - Laisse-le tranquille ! hurla Harry en sifflant, même s'il savait que cela n'intimiderait pas le « prédateur ». Obéis-moi, je suis Fourchelangue !

- Je n'obéis qu'à mon seul véritable maître, répliqua celui-ci.

Harry resta quelques instants muet. Son maître ? Voldemort…

            - _« _Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne SURTOUT pas ouvrir les yeux… »__

Il savait que l'animal le regardait, sans bouger, attentif et cruel.

- _« Ne pas le regarder… »_

- Pourquoi nous tuer ? demanda-t-il finalement faute de question plus intelligente à poser.

- J'ai faim, tout simplement, et mon maître hait les intrus comme vous, il veut que cette Chambre reste SECRETE.

- Alors attaque-moi d'abord, le provoqua Harry qui voulait faire gagner du temps à James.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Il fondit droit sur Harry qui, uniquement par instinct (et peut être aussi par chance), se tapit dans un coin de la salle, les yeux toujours clos. De son côté, James faisait son possible pour rassembler ses idées.

            - « _Utiliser ses compétences… ce qu'on réussit le mieux… » Le Quidditch ne m'est d'aucun secours… les cours… Potions… Trop nul, pas d'ingrédient, pas de temps… Divination, stupide… Enchantement, trop faible niveau pour un Basilic… Pétrificus Totalus ! hurla-t-il avec tout de même un élan d'espoir._

Mais le sort parvint tout juste à ralentir les mouvements du monstre.

            - Astronomie… pffff… Botanique ? Sans commentaires… Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? 

Ce n'était pas vraiment des soins qu'il voulait administrer à cette _bestiole…_

- « Métamorphose… pour quoi faire ? »

 Il n'arriverait sûrement pas à transformer le monstre en un petit verre de terre inoffensif, même s'il était doué dans cette matière… 

Soudain, il se frappa le front. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se leva, en proie à une agitation sans pareil et avança vers une pierre qui lui semblait de taille idéale pour ce qu'il allait en faire. Il eut juste le temps de voir Harry traverser la salle, les yeux fermés, après avoir réussi à faire tomber un morceau de rocher sur le Basilic furieux.

- Gallomordum ! (NdA : mdr, vive la formule pourrie)

Assez rapidement, le roc sembla perdre de sa solidité et sa forme se modifia. Des plumes poussèrent, se teintèrent de rouge, un cou prit forme, prolongé par une tête encore difforme. Deux ailes apparurent sur les flancs et deux pattes arrières aux griffes acérées.

James, content de son travail donna une rapide caresse au coq.

            - Allez, chante maintenant, chante.

Mais l'animal se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux globuleux et stupides il pencha la tête de côté et émettant un gloussement ridicule ce qui eut le don d'énerver le garçon.

            - Chante idiote bestiole ! Chante bon sang !

Prêt à tenter le tout pour tout, il lança un sort d'illusion qui reproduisit un lever de soleil magnifique. Aussitôt, le coq gonfla ses plumes d'orgueil et poussa le long cri perçant typique des coqs que l'on a envie de tuer parce qu'ils chantent à cinq heures du matin.

Harry courait toujours, la sueur perlait à son front il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et se retrouva en bas de pyjama, toujours poursuivit par le monstre. Un immense soulagement l'envahit lorsque le chant du coq retentit, cela suivit du cri déchirant du Basilic qui agonisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer la destruction du reptile, tout en gardant les yeux à demi clos, juste au cas ou. Allongé au sol humide de tout son long, le serpent se tordait de douleur et son corps était secoué de violentes convulsions, nourrissant des hurlements abrutissants. Bien vite, le corps se fit moins consistant et commença à perdre de sa solidité, devint plus pâle, presque transparent il se désagrégea, lentement, le faisant souffrir, partant en lambeaux de chair. Après un dernier soubresaut, son corps tomba en poussière sous les yeux épouvantés et choqués des adolescents. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, interdits, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se décide à rompre le silence.

            - C'était moins une ! 

Harry acquiesça et fit signe à James de le suivre.

            - Que faisons-nous maintenant pour récupérer un œuf ? Es-tu au moins sûr qu'il y en a un ? 

- … Non, mais ça valait tout de même l'aventure !

- Tu parles, on a juste failli se faire zigouiller comme des m…

- Nous allons l'escalader, le coupa Harry.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il s'élança vers la statue de Salazar Serpentard et en commença l'ascension. L'autre Gryffondor le suivit, espérant qu'aucun accident ne survienne. Heureusement pour eux, les prises étaient nombreuses et faciles et, étant tous les deux sportifs, ils n'eurent pas trop de problèmes pour se hisser dans la bouche grande ouverte de la statue. Le passage était étroit, permettant tout juste aux deux jeunes garçons de passer. La paroi était encore un peu visqueuse à cause de la sortie du Basilic quelques minutes plus tôt dont les écailles gluantes avaient permises la descente. Malgré quelques glissements, ils parvinrent à gravir le tunnel et, arrivés à ce qui correspondait à la boite crânienne, une petite salle les accueillit. Harry aida James à faire les derniers efforts et ils observèrent l'endroit quelques instants. La pièce n'était pas très grande et il y faisait plutôt chaud, comparé à la température de la Chambre, ce qui arrangea Harry qui était toujours torse nu. De la paille était éparpillée ça et là, sans autre ameublement, donnant un caractère spécial à la pièce. Harry fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant, fouillant dans tous les coins pour le repérer tout à coup, il le vit.

            - James, ça y est, j'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il.

L'interpellé accouru et observa la paille disposée en un cercle, formant un nid douillet où étaient recouverts cinq œufs qui reposaient tranquillement, attendant d'être enfin prêt pour éclore. Ils étaient assez gros et firent penser à Harry aux œufs de dragons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, en un peu moins imposants bien sûr. Il en prit un et le tendit à James.

Que devait-il faire ? Ne risquait-il pas de changer le cours du destin ? Etait-ce bien ce qu'il devait faire ? Hésitant, il prit un autre œuf dans ses mains, le caressa distraitement, continuant de réfléchir à quelle solution était la meilleure.

            - Que fais-tu ? demanda James intrigué.

Sans prévenir, Harry lâcha prise et l'œuf vint s'écraser au sol dans un craquement gluant. Un liquide visqueux et verdâtre se répandit aussitôt amenant avec lui une puanteur insupportable à faire fuir le plus crasseux des trolls des montagnes.

            - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Tu veux continuer à faire tes études à Poudlard tout en sachant qu'il y a cinq des serpents les plus dangereux et des plus meurtriers quelques centaines de mètres seulement au-dessous de toi ?

James eut le regard fixe, comme frappé de stupeur, ce qui eut l'effet de lui donner un air un peu simplet. Comme un automate et toujours en fixant Harry de ses grands yeux encerclés de lunettes, il prit un œuf et le laissa tomber nonchalamment au sol.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il enfin.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Et sur ce, il prit un autre œuf et le lança à quelques centimètres à côté du visage de James, juste assez pour lui donner une belle frayeur. 

Une fois que James se fut remis, il voulu se charger du quatrième œuf.

            - NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! cria Harry en lui arrachant l'œuf des mains.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry n'était pas sûr de faire le bon choix, mais il savait que s'ils tuaient cet œuf, les évènements de sa seconde année ne se produiraient peut être pas ou alors différemment. Mais si Tom avait pris un Basilic quelconque, qui n'avait jamais vécu dans la Chambre auparavant ? Et en même temps, si Tom avait eu un Basilic à sa disposition dans le château, il n'en aurait pas importé un… De plus, Tom était enfermé dans un journal donc, tout cela lui aurait été impossible. Il reposa donc l'œuf dans ne nid et s'approcha de la sortie en entraînant un James sceptique avec lui.

- Il va falloir faire attention en descendant, les parois sont un peu gluantes et si on va un peu trop vite, on sera entraîné dans une chute d'environ quinze mètres de haut !

- Génial ! Qui y va en premier ?

- J'y vais, je te le dirais quand tu pourras venir à ton tour. 

Harry se glissa donc dans le toboggan que formait la bouche de Serpentard et se laissa descendre prudemment pour arriver en « douceur » sur les lèvres de la statue. 

Il se retournait pour donner le signal à James lorsqu'il entendit un chuintement, comme si un liquide visqueux était brassé. Haletant, il attendit, en silence, en quête du moindre autre bruit de ce genre. Lentement, une ombre se dessina sur le marbre en face de lui, grandissant sans cesse et devenant effrayante par sa grandeur et sa forme maintenant bien connue de l'adolescent. Il sentit son sang se glacer, engourdissant ses membres, lui empêchant tout mouvement. S'il  se retournait, il mourrait pétrifié… S'il restait là, il serait dévoré… S'il s'enfuyait, il aurait peut être une chance de s'en sortir, minuscule, certes, mais une chance tout de même. Mais James… C'était hors de question de le laisser ici, inconscient du danger qui les menaçait encore. Mais pourquoi ?… Ils l'avaient pourtant bien détruit ce monstre…

            _- « Tuer… Déchirer… Chaire baignée de sang… »_

Sur le mur en face de lui, la gueule béante et acérée de dents menaçantes s'ouvrit, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

- James ! hurla Harry. Un autre !

Le Roi des Serpents émit un bruit proche du rugissement et Harry eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant que les crocs chargés de venins ne se plantent dans les lèvres de la statue. Pendant que le monstre essayait de se dégager, il descendit le reste de la statue aussi vite qu'il pouvait et commença à courir dans l'allée des serpents. Arrivé, une fois de plus,  devant la porte, il se retourna rapidement, les yeux mi-clos, juste assez pour apercevoir le Basilic se mettre à ramper tranquillement sur le sol. Il ordonna à la porte bloquant l'entrée de la Chambre de s'ouvrir mais, inquiet que le serpent n'arrive pas et qu'il ait trouvé James comme meilleure proie, il ne passa pas et préféra se glisser derrière une statue.

            - Obéit à un Fourchelangue et laisse-nous partir ! dit-il pour essayer de communiquer avec la créature.

- Je n'obéis qu'à mon seul maître. Vous avez tué mon compagnon et je vais vous le faire payer.

Harry se sentit soudain stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que les œufs n'étaient pas nés d'un père ou d'une mère, mais des deux et qu'ils avaient donc tués le mâle, quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant que le serpent ondulait vers lui, Harry aperçu James descendre de la statue de Salazar, l'œuf toujours serré contre lui et courir, de statue en statue, le plus silencieux possible. Très vite, il réussit à rejoindre Harry.

- On refait le coup du coq ?

Mais Harry était bien trop prostré par l'ombre qui se dessinait au sol juste en face de lui pour répondre.

- Harry ?

- Ne lève surtout pas la tête !

S'il le faisait, il mourrait… Il regarda sur le côté, la sortie était toute proche s'ils courraient, ils auraient peut être le temps de sortir et de refermer le passage avant que le Basilic ne les transperce de ses crocs chargés de venin. Mais pourquoi le Basilic mettait-il tant de temps à attaquer ? Ne valait-il mieux pas en finir au plus vite ?

            - Vite, suis-moi ! cria-t-il à James dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir.

Il ferma les yeux, attrapa son père par le bras et l'entraîna le plus vite qu'il put vers l'étroit passage qu'il avait déjà ouvert. Mais, tout à coup, il sentit James s'arrêter derrière lui ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Toujours les yeux fermés, il chercha à tâtons le corps de son ami pour le tirer vers la sortie qui était à quelques pas d'eux, comme une promesse de liberté et de sûreté. Soudain, il y eut un bruit mât à côté de lui, comme si un corps venait de chuter et tout de suite après, un cri déchirant retentit tout près de lui, lui vrillant les tympans. Ne sachant plus dans quel sens il devait aller, n'osant toujours pas rouvrir les yeux et sachant que tout était perdu à présent, il s'accroupit et se laissa glisser sur le côté pour s'allonger en position fœtale, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant le moment crucial. Le cri strident n'en finissait pas et même la protection de ses mains sur ses oreilles ne suffisait pas à rendre cela moins désagréable et à diminuer la douleur que cela provoquait. Le cri devint tout à coup extrêmement aiguë, encore plus puissant et le sol trembla de part et d'autre de la Chambre en faisant tomber des débris poussiéreux de plafonds et de murs sur le sol. Une dernière plainte agonisante à vous glacer les veines se fit entendre. 

_Et soudain, le silence….._

****************************************************************

NOTE :

Hillou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu compte tenu de l'attente très très longue (trop longue surtout compte tenu de ce que j'avais dit, à savoir qu'il ne serait pas long à venir), mais si on compte tous les devoirs que les profs se dépêchent de nous donner avant les vacances et le lavage de cerveaux qu'elle nous font, le manque de motivation certain de ma part, l'internat, le jeu des SIMs que l'on m'a prêté et sur lequel je suis toujours branchée, les chats sur MSN et sur la communauté d'Hermichocos, les devoirs….. enfin tout ça fais que ce chapitre à mis du temps à arriver. Avant de le taper à l'ordinateur, je pensais qu'il donnerait mieux mais je n'en suis pas contente…..

Que dire de plus ??????? Oui, je voulais juste aider une amie de mon lycée à démarrer sa fic sur ff.net. Elle a mis le premier chapitre il y a presque un mois et compte mettre le deuxième bientôt ! Comme vous le savez, je pense, il est assez dur de démarrer un fic, alors si vous vouliez bien y jeter un p'tit coup d'œil et reviwer, ça serait bien gentil à vous ! ^_____________^ !!! Ca s'appelle « La colère des Anges » et l'auteur est Lana ! Voili voilou !

Autre chose aussi : Juste à titre informatif, pour ceux qui la lisait et qui n'ont pas vu mon message, j'ai arrêté ma deuxième fic PROVISOIREMENT et je compte la reprendre dès que celle-ci sera terminée, c'est à dire vers la fin septembre (ouais, on peut toujours rêver).

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Angelys ou Ange Jedusor : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plus !

Réléna : O_o, c'est vrai, ça t'a fait rire ? Loooooolllll ! Ben je ne savais pas que ça avait été un chapitre drôle ! ^__^ ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup ! Biz.  

Deuxième review : MDRRRRRRR !!!!!!! looooool ! et non, tu vois, je ne suis pas morte, je ne suis pas blessée non plus, et je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extraterrestres qui puent du cul, j'étais juste en vacances dans « l'Antre du Diable »….. Vacances paradisiaques tout de même ^_^.   Lool ! Et oui tu vois, la suite est belle et bien là et je t'avoue que ta review m'a bien bousté pour terminer ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé ! ^_^ bizzzzzz ! 

Tania Potter : Hillou grande sœur ! Ben, oui, au début, son dos était cassé mais bon, la vaillante et brave Mrs Pomfresh a bien vite fait d'arranger ça ^^. Non, les Maraudeurs ne savent pas que Harry est fourchelangue….. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce chapitre-ci ! Qu'est-ce que Lily fiche avec un Serpentard ? Looooollll ! Ben moi aussi je me le demande. ^^ ! Alors, pour ta théorie sur la suite, non, ce n'était pas ça ^__^ enfin maintenant tu le sais ! Pour la romance, alors tant mieux si tu aimes car ça va surtout être ça pendant deux chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Et pour Lily et James, non, ce ne sera pas un bal ! Après tout, ça ferait un peu cliché à la fin si tout ce genre de choses passaient par un bal ^__^ ! Merci beaucoup Grande Sœur ! 

Mimi : Et bien là voilà la suite ! Merci !

Chen, alias Sarah : Coucou ma tite revieweuse qui se ballade dans le coin ! ^____^ ! Wah, j'ai de la chance si je suis privilégiée alors ! C'est vrai que Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas du tout discret mais bon….. Fallait bien que je me débrouille pour qu'Harry entende un peu !  Ah ! Tu vois que c'était mieux que je ne te dise rien sur le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, Lily est avec un Serpentard et ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura des explications sur cela à venir mais je ne sais pas quand ! Bien parti pour Lily et James ? Oui, un peu vers la fin mais au début….. Enfin, de toutes façons, il faudra bien qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre ! Alors, pourquoi Harry tombe….. A un moment, Mulciber, de rage, envoie un Cognard le plus fort qu'il peut vers Harry qui a le dos tourné. Frappé en plein dos par le Cognard qui rebondit aussi sur le derrière de sa tête, il est déséquilibré et tombe, rattrapé juste à temps par Sirius ! ^____^ Voilà ! Ok tu n'aurais peut être pas pardonné Peter mais si tu avais été à la place de James, tu l'aurais sûrement fais car après tout, il pense que c'est son ami et qu'il lui est fidèle….. Pour le voile, oui, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur la fille de Harry mais dans le prochain chapitre, on va replonger un peu dans son enfance….. *ta yeule Rose*. Dumbledore a décidé d'emmener Harry dans le passé parce que je lui ai dit de le faire car j'avais envie de voir si je me débrouillais avec les voyages spatio-temporels donc, comme Dumby est un vieux pote à moi et que je savais qu'il voulait cacher Harry quelque part….. Je lui ai demandé bien gentiment ^_____________^. Pourquoi pas Rose ? MDR ! Tu me crois si tu veux, mais c'est parce que je n'y ai pas pensé ! #^___^# ! Mais peut être que ça va me servir plus tard, je ne sais pas….. Voilà ma chtite revieweuse en chef ! Bizou et à bientôt ! Merci pour la review !

Didji : salut ! C'est vrai, mon chapitre était arrivé tard ? lol ! Celui là aussi, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà écrit un chapitre #^__^# mais j'irais voir ça dès que tu auras sortis le prochain ! ~_^ Biz et merci pour la review !

Emrah : Hillou à toi ! Tu vas bien ? Merci pour les compliments ! Pour mon autre fic, je la continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que je lui consacre un peu moins de temps et je l'écris surtout pendant les cours d'éco donc….. ^__^ Mais dès que j'aurais fini l'Enfant Secret, je pourrais m'y mettre à fond donc les chapitres arriveront beaucoup plus vite ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! bizzz

Fred W : Salut ! Merci beaucoup du compliment ! En fait, je n'habite pas Poitiers, j'y suis seulement la semaine pour les cours, en internat. Sinon, j'habite à 60 km de Poitiers, à Loudun (coin paumé où on s'em***** à mort et qui a pour seule décoration une vieille tour de 1000 ans !) Encore merci ! biz

Sophie Potter : Coucou, alors ça va ? Et ce BREVET, ça bosse ? Désolée de te saper le moral é_è ! Alors, la communauté d'Hermichocos, je te donne l'adresse : voilà, le lien pour dire comment s'inscrire à fanfiction.net se trouve en bas à gauche ! (t'as vu Joe, je te fais de la pub ! ~_^) En tous cas, merci pour les compliments ! Par contre, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris quelque chose ! Quand je parlais t'intégrer les trois S, ce n'était pas dans la fic mais dans les réponses aux revis ! Et je ne compte pas faire de slash dans l'Enfant Secret et dans Lever le voile du passé non plus….. Enfin je ne pense pas ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tout (la review, les compliments et les dessins !!!!!!) Gros bizou ! 

Diane23 : Coucou toi ! Tu vas bien ? Ca avance comment cette fic ? Tu as vu, j'ai enfin lu tes chapitres et mis deux reviews pour le prix d'une *fière* !!! Tu vas me dire, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Alors, je n'avais pas bu, je n'avais pas de fièvre ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu que j'avais effectivement confondu dessert avec désert ! *cas pathologique grave* ! Je ne m'en étais pas du tout aperçu ! J'ai fais dire Sirius que Emma était Attrapeuse au lieu de Poursuiveuse O__O ah ben je n'avais pas du tout remarqué ça *cas irrécupérable* ! Hum, ta prédiction n'était pas mal du tout, à la différence près que, tout compte fait, il n'y est pas allé tout seul ! ^__^ (ouais, fallait bien que James soit un peu avec lui et qu'il sache des choses un peu « étranges » sur lui ! Pour la suite de la fic, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mise plus tôt mais les problèmes à cette m**** d'ordinateur ont fais que je n'ai pas pu continuer et la mettre plus tôt è_é ! Voilà ! Bon courage pour la suite, merci et à bientôt !!!! biz

Amy Potter : Salut ! C'est noté pour les Malefoy mais je ne te promets rien ! En tous cas, tu as pu voir le père au dernier chapitre ! Sinon, pour ta théorie, tu as totalement raison, cela pourrait impliquer tout ça ! Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que je veux en faire pour décider de l'avenir des personnages et tu le découvriras lorsque Harry retournera dans le futur (enfin son présent) !!! C'est-à-dire au 25 ou 26ème chapitre (mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment) ! Pour Lily et James, ce sera dans 2 chapitres normalement ! ^_______^ ! Et la façon dont ça se réglera, je n'ai pas envie de la dévoiler pour le moment ! Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle à reviewer ~_^ ! 

Loulou : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Pour ce qui est de ce dont tu pensais, je crois que ce chapitre a apporté vérification à tes prédictions ! ^___________^ ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! 

Isly : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tiens pas rigueur du fait que tu n'aies pas reviewé le dernier chapitre ! Personne n'est obligé de le faire (même si bien sûr ça fait plaisir ~_^). Si le voyage dans le passé ne te déçoit pas, alors tant mieux, j'en suis contente ! Alors, Harry est allé dans le passé parce que Dumbledore voulait le cacher de Voldemort qui s'agitait un peu trop aux dernières nouvelles. Ensuite, Lily et James se détestent….. Ben oui, comme dans la plupart des fics mais ça se termine toujours bien ^___^ (ou presque) ! C'est vrai que pour Lily, en ce qui concerne son petit ami, elle aurait pu mieux choisir ! M'enfin, j'ai mes raisons de les avoir mis ensemble mais chut, faut pas l'dire ~_^ ! Je crois que tu n'as pas fini ta review ! lol ! Tu parlais de la partie de Quidditch, non ? En tous cas, merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!!!! bizzzzzzzz

Liv : #^________^# merci beaucoup pour les compliments !!! C'est sûr le site du Wizzard World Online, non ? ^___^ ! En tous cas, encore merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! bizzzz

Rana : Coucou ! Merci ^__^ ! Pour ce qui est de Mulciber et Lily, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais bon, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ~_^ ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !!!!!!!!

Hermione2005 : Salut ^_^ ! Merci pour le compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! La suite ? Et bien elle est là, bon ok, elle a mis longtemps à venir, toutes mes excuses #^__^# ! J'avais dis deux semaines ? Oo….. ah oui, c'est vrai….. et bien heu….. désolée….. Tu es là depuis le début ! ^________^ mici pour la fidélité alors et pour les compliments ! ^_^ ! Quoi quoi quoi totalement inutile ? Meuh non, ce n'est pas du tout inutile ce que t m'écris puisque ça donne un coup de pied aux fesses pour continuer ! Mici beaucoup pour cette belle et gentille review !!!!!!!! bizzzzzz !

Patmol : Coucou ! ^_^ J'ai bien fait d'aller sur mon compte avant d'aller mettre ce chapitre sur fanfiction car tu n'aurais pas eu mes remerciements pour ta review ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! 

Cwyssss : Ma Cwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssss !!!!!!! *long cri hystérique* ! Comment ça va ma Cwysnes adowée ???!!!! A ben moi ça va, ça va !  Alors, la première chose : DE RIEN ! Je sais que ça fais toujours du bien d'en parler (enfin de l'écrire pour toi ~_^). Et les amis, c'est fais pour ça, non ? Enfin pas que pour ça mais c'est important aussi ! La deuxième chose : MDR ! Alors, tu vois que j'avais prévu ! Mine de rien, je commence à te connaître et je sais que tu es une Sans-Bouc curieuse ^_________^ ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, va donc voir en haut si j'y suis ! Et une fois que tu auras lu, tu pourras revenir de ce côté-ci ~_^ ! Alors, maintenant, la review proprement dite : 

- Ouais, pour 'dessert' et 'désert' quelle tête de nouille je fais ! pffff ! Quand je dis que je suis irrécupérable….. Je n'ai pas encore changé mais faudra que je pense à voir ça ! Alors comme ça, les fautes ça ne s'arrange pas ? rohhh é_____è je croyais en avoir fais beaucoup moins que d'habitude….. *déçue*. 

- C'est vrai que le sujet a été repris plein de fois, mais si tu dis que je m'en sors bien et avec une touche d'originalité alors je suis contente ! 

- Ouais, l'allusion à Dieu et à notre croyance 100% pour le seul et unique Dieu du Net ! (Désolée pour les croyants qui passent dans le coin, je respecte votre choix mais…..) 

- Je m'améliore, vrai ? wahhh *saute de joie*

- Oui, j'ai dis que Harry était l'héritier dans le chapitre 9 « La demande de l'héritier » ^________^ Ca remonte à loin, hein ? T'inquiète, pour moi aussi des fois j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu raconter dans les chapitres antérieurs O_o ! 

- Harry n'a pas vu Emma car James, en fait, ne lui a pas vraiment présenté l'équipe et juste avant le match, il était en retard pour se changer donc n'a pas fais trop attention à ses coéquipiers ! Ouais, je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais il me fallait une excuse pour qu'il reconnaisse Emma juste avant de tomber ! ~_^ ! 

- Oups, pardon pour Dave Goujon, je ne me rappelais plus que c'était Remus qui lui en parlait  #^_^# ! 

- Le match t'a intéressé ??!! Cooooollll ! ^_____^ 

- Oui, oui, Mulciber et Lily ! ^_____________^

_"- Mais je ne fais pas mon innocent, je suis innocent !" à ouais, en fait, c'était surtout pour appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller à Azkaban ! Une sorte de Troisième œil ! Je crois que Sirius me tuerait s'il savait que je dis de lui qu'il a un troisième œil ! ^___^_

_- Je suis pressé d'être au désert !  
- Sirius, tu es toujours pressé d'être au désert ! s'exclama James."_ à non, non, c'est bien Sirius qui dit la première phrase, mais c'est après qu'il discute avec Remus (ou avant, je sais plus #^__^#) 

- Vrai que Peter est un imbécile ! ^__^ ! Avec le gâteau, ouais, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire cette partie là ! 

- "- Vive pas vive le 18 car Viggo-le-moche-sans-bouc va venir jouer les crevettes masquées dans le club des loleuses alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE et OUVREZ l'ŒIL ! Au mois d'Avril, des somnambules attaqueront à grand coup des chaudrons chantants pour manger des pizzas créoles et des dodos en chocolats ! " LOLL !   
Je crois que je me suis jamais autant marrée en lisant ! lool ils vont te prendre pour une folle ! Alors ça je m'en rappellerais ! ze t'adowe toi !! (K) SMACK ! ^^

à Ouais, j'ai eu un petit coup de folie là ! ^_________^ Et moi aussi je t'adowe !

_- "Il sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps et égailler ses sens. " égailler ses sens ? lol ! c les dodos en chocolat qui te font cet effet ??_ à NO COMMENT !!!!!!!! ^_______________   ______________^ (un bel édenté qui a, en plus, les 'dents du bonheur' ! 

Rah la la….. tu te rends compte que l'on va bientôt se revoir ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! En tous cas, je suis trop contente et pressée !!!!! Pour Ben, je suis pressée aussi de le connaître mais en même temps, j'ai trop les boules, tu ne peux pas savoir é_è ! Tu sais en plus que ze suis toute timide et que j'ai un peu peur des gens….. ça va être une épreuve ça ! Quoi que, à mon avis, ça ne peut pas être pire que le 18 février ! Pour Montagne/Mer, j'ai commencé ma petite enquête par ma meilleure amie qui m'a dis « Montagne » mais ce midi, j'ai demandé à mes parents, ma sœur et mon beau-frère et ils m'ont dis qu'il valait mieux voir en fonction du temps….. Mais à Lescar, il fait beau tout le temps, non ? Rassure-moi, même si c'est pas vrai ! ^_____ ___^ ! Tous cas, vive le 12 ! Sauf que j'ai peur aussi de me gourer dans le train ou dans les horaires ou dans le bus….. Faudrait aussi que je me renseigne pour savoir où j'arrive exactement….. En tous cas, le terrain est bel et bien tâté !!!!!!!!!!! *vive nous !* Bon, ma Cwysnes adowée, je te laisse après de GWOS BIZOUS !!!!!!!!!!! 

à alors ça, c'était ce que je t'avais écris avant de visiter l'Antre du Diable ! Maintenant je te dis que : JE T'ADOWE MA CWYS, TU ES 

UNE FILLE ABSOLUMENT GENIALE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vraiment, j'ai adoooooré ce séjour chez toi et j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié nos Grandes Discutions, ça fait beaucoup réfléchir ! Et Ben je l'adore, il est excellent aussi et j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas…… é___è. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que le retour à été dur, surtout le dimanche….. Mais bon, on va se revoir, hein, hein ???!!!! En tous cas, j'attends avec impatience tes dates ^_^ ! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense là, les photos ne devraient pas tarder à arriver….. Dans quelques heures ^_^ ! Encore une chose, désolée pour mon humeur en ce moment et pour hier au téléphone, j'étais assez….. comment dire ?….. Émue que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ! Je T'ADOWE MA CWYSNES AADOWÉE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GWOS BIZOU *COUCOUGNE* *CÂLIN* 

PS : T'as vu, j'ai réussi à placer les piments d'Espelette et les fosses sceptique ! 


	23. Des vagues au coeur

Hillou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ????

Oui, oui, ce n'est pas une vision, ce n'est pas un mirage, ce n'est pas un délire, je suis déjà de retour !! ^____ _^ _Comme quoi, quand je m'y mets je peux aller vite ! ^_^ ! *fière*

Bon, allez, on se met au boulot ! 

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général (pour le moment en tous cas, la suite, je ne sais pas)

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : Il ne m'appartient pas non plus. C'est le titre d'un roman de Jean Stone et voici le résumé en dessous (si jamais ça vous intéresse O_o) (le résumé qui est au dos du livre) :

_Dans cette intrigue captivante se tissent et se dénouent les liens de l'amitié, de l'amour et du sang. Une femme doit affronter son passé : _

_            **« Je suis ton enfant, celui que tu as abandonné à la naissance. Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions nous rencontrer ? »**_

_La lettre sur papier bleu n'est pas signée. Le cachet postal indique qu'elle a été expédiée depuis Martha's Vineyard. Surgie du néant, elle fait éclater la vie de Jessica Bates et la replonge dans un passé douloureux passé. Trente ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, Jessica a donné naissance à une fillette qu'elle a confié en adoption. Quelques années plus tard, elle apprenait que son enfant avait péri dans un accident de voiture. La lettre bleue éveille en elle un espoir fragile et tenace. Et si sa fille était encore vivante ? Résolue à découvrir la vérité, Jessica part pour Martha's Vineyard. Cernée par le sable et la mer, hantée par le souvenir de son amour perdu, elle devra prendre une décision qui changera le cours de son existence. _

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Maraudeurs font leur punition, qui est de nettoyer la Salle Commune des Serpentard, sous les moqueries de ces derniers. Lily gifle Mulciber et tous s'en vont la tête haute. Une semaine plus tard, Harry décide de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour prendre un œuf de Basilic, dernier ingrédient permettant de devenir animagus. Mais en chemin, il rencontre James et décide de l'emmener avec lui. Les deux ados rencontre donc le Roi des Serpents et le tuent grâce à un sortilège de métamorphose permettant de transformer une pierre en coq. Il prennent un œuf et s'en vont… Du moins, ils veulent s'en aller. Seulement, un autre Basilic les en empêche. Combattre les yeux fermés n'est pas facile pour Harry, surtout quand les bruits qui se font à côté de lui sont inquiétant et que James est menacé… _Et Soudain, le silence…_

Sur ce, braves gens, bonne lecture ^_____ __^

Chapitre 23 : Des vagues au cœur

         Plus rien. Seul un léger sifflement désagréable dans ses oreilles à cause de la douleur provoquée. Inquiétant… Que s'était-il passé ? Que verrait-il lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux ? Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il les rouvrit, lentement. Rien, tout était encore flou et il faisait face au mur. Il se retourna alors et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Poussiéreux, le corps de James reposait non loin d'un amas de cendres qui devait être les restes du Basilic. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, pouvant à peine le supporter, et s'avança ver le corps inerte la gorge sèche et déjà les yeux humides. Arrivé à son niveau, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ravalant le nœud qui le gênait dans sa gorge.

- James, ne soit pas… Il ne faut pas…

Puis il se pencha et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de jeune garçon inanimé. 

            - J'ai besoin de toi, papa ! chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

            - Hum…

Harry sursauta alors que des bruits de pas à peine perceptible résonnaient il se retourna vivement.

            - Lily !

La jeune fille le regarda gravement, elle ne sourit pas et se contenta de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller non loin de Harry.

            - Il n'est pas mort. Juste pétrifié.

La nouvelle tomba comme si on lui avait enlevé un gros poids sur le cœur.

            - Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle laissa alors tomber quelque chose de brillant au sol et le désigna d'un signe de tête.

            - Ton miroir ?… Mais, comment as-tu fait ? C'est toi qui as tué le Basilic !

- Oui, j'avais lu quelques petites choses sur les Basilic, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on devrait amener James à l'infirmerie !

- Non, il ne faut pas que Pomfresh sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Emmenons le dans la Salle Commune plutôt.

Harry se leva mais il s'arrêta quelques instant, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Contre James, tout juste visible à cause de la cape du sorcier qui le recouvrait, se tenait l'œuf de Basilic. Par chance, il n'était pas cassé, pas même une fêlure. Il le prit, sous l'œil interrogatif de Lily et le fit réduire afin de le faire loger dans sa poche. Ensuite, il se leva et prit James sur ses épaules mais Lily jeta un sort de lévitation et le corps se mit à flotter dans les airs, rendant plus facile la tâche de le faire sortir du souterrain. Elle ne posa pas de question sur le fait de ne pas en parler à Pomfresh et sur l'œuf, il en était heureux.

Après être remonté tant bien que mal dans les toilettes des filles, ils se rendirent en silence dans la Salle Commune. Ils allongèrent James sur un canapé et ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils près du feu.

- Alors, que faisiez-vous là-bas ? C'est dangereux de sortir la nuit comme ça on ne sait où !

- Lily, je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'explique quelques petites choses, mais il faut absolument que tu me promettes de garder cela pour toi, il n'y a désormais que James et toi qui êtes au courant.

- D'accord, je te le jure.

- Bien. Cette salle que tu as pu voir à l'instant n'est pas n'importe quelle salle… C'est la Chambre des Secrets.

La jeune fille ne cacha pas sa surprise et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et ébahis.

            - La quoi ? Tu veux dire… la…

            - La Chambre des Secrets, oui.

            - Mais… comment ?

            - Je préfère garder ce détail pour moi, James n'est pas au courant non plus. 

Et toi, que faisais-tu ici ?

            - Je t'ai vu partir dans les couloirs et… ça m'a interpellé et…

            - Ok, ne te justifie pas plus. Tu as joué ton rôle de préfète, conclua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Après tout, c'était elle qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

            - Ensuite ?

            - J'ai attendu au début, je n'osais pas sauter dans l'espèce de toboggan dans les toilettes. Mais comme vous ne reveniez pas, je me suis inquiétée  et je suis donc descendu et vous ai attendu un peu dans la première salle où on arrive. Puis j'ai entendu des cris alors j'ai accouru mais le passage était bloqué pour entrer dans l'endroit où vous étiez. J'ai essayé des tas de sortilège mais aucun n'a marché.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Que je suis incapable de jeter un sortilège correctement ? sa fâcha-t-elle.

- Non, non, pas du tout, dit Harry en se rependant d'excuse. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu n'as pas réussi, c'est que tu as affronté l'un des contre-sort d'un des quatre sorciers les plus puissants d'il y a mille ans !

- Oh… Serpentard ?

- Lui-même ! Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Et bien, quand la porte s'est ouverte, le monstre était trop occupé avec vous pour repérer ma présence, j'ai donc eu le temps de l'identifier comme étant un Basilic et j'ai vite rassemblé mes connaissances là-dessus et je me suis souvenu qu'il pouvait être tué par trois choses : l'odeur de la fouine, le chant du coq et de voir son propre reflet dans un miroir. Or, j'ai toujours un miroir de poche sur moi donc je l'ai sorti et j'ai entrefermé les yeux. Je savais que le Basilic finirait par regarder dans ma direction puisque vous courriez vers moi les yeux fermés… sauf James. Il a été tenté d'ouvrir les yeux et m'a vu, ça l'a stoppé net, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a dû voir lui aussi le reflet du Basilic dans le miroir et ça l'a pétrifié en même temps que le Basilic est mort. Maintenant, je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours, proposa Harry prudemment. 

- Comment connaissiez-vous la localisation de cette Chambre et le moyen d'y entrer ?

- Je ne peux répondre à aucune des deux questions, désolé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily dont la curiosité était piquée à vif.

- Je ne peux et n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Par contre, n'accuse pas James injustement, il n'y est pour rien.

- D'accord mais… tu es nouveau ici, comment savais-tu pour la Chambre ?

- Oh… j'avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard avant de venir ici et comme j'ai tendance à croire aux légendes, j'ai commencé à me renseigner… Enfin bref, je ne peux pas tout te raconter.

- Je vois. Et James, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ? Et qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas le laisser là au beau milieu de la Salle Commune !

- C'est sûr, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Crois-tu que tu arriveras à te faufiler jusqu'à l'infirmerie et à la bibliothèque ? Il faudrait que tu trouves à peu près tout ce qui a un rapport avec les Mandragores et les pétrifications.

- D'accord, je vais essayer, et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais essayer de me faufiler jusqu'aux serres… Au fait, es-tu douée en Potion ?

- Assez, pourquoi ?

****

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était de retour dans la Salle Commune avec un plant de Mandragores. Pénétrer dans la serre par effraction s'était en fait révélé plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en premier temps. Il avait été dans le parc et avait brisé toute une baie vitrée, prit un plan et avait tout simplement lancé le sortilège « reparo » de façon à ce que son infraction passe inaperçue aux yeux de tous. De retour dans la Salle Commune, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité de dessus James, précaution qu'ils avaient prise au cas où un élève aurait eu la mauvaise idée de faire une escapade nocturne. Puis, repensant à l'œuf qui se tenait dans sa poche, il alla au dortoir et déposa l' « objet » de leurs problèmes dans son tiroir, toujours sous forme réduite viendrait bientôt le moment de l'utiliser.

***

Une cape d'invisibilité… Jamais elle n'en avait utilisé et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait l'expérience. Pour une fois, elle voulait enfreindre le règlement sans cette perpétuelle peur au ventre de se faire prendre. Elle n'était pas le genre de petite fille pourries gâtées et trop sages que James croyait qu'elle était. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi casse-cou que les Maraudeurs mais elle aussi ne passait pas toutes ses nuits dans son lit. Son lieu nocturne favori était la tour d'astronomie, lieu classé dans les plus hauts de Poudlard. Souvent, elle s'y rendait pour être au calme, seule, penser, faire le vide autour d'elle et dans sa tête. Elle savait que son rôle de préfète aurait dû la faire rester dans les dortoirs, pour montrer l'exemple mais après tout, contrairement aux Maraudeurs, elle ne faisait rien de mal et enfreignait encore moins la moitié des règlements en une seule nuit ! Sauf cette nuit là peut être… Mais James avait besoin d'aide. 

Jamais elle ne s'était bien entendu avec lui, ils étaient tout ce qui faisait que deux personnes puissent être totalement différentes. Lui, immature, blagueur, un des sex-symbol de Poudlard, aventurier, trop sûr de lui, drôle, toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, issu d'une longue famille de sorciers où tous les membres étaient soudés et aimants, dingue de Quidditch, dédaigneux des règlements et totalement désintéressé par le nombre de point qu'il faisait gagner ou perdre à sa maison. Et elle, petite Lily, fille de Moldus, aimée de ses parents mais haït de sa sœur, Pétunia, sérieuse, bonne élève, très près des points de Gryffondor, mais sans aucune confiance en elle, ayant peur des balais volants…

Elle ne se détestait pas, certes, mais il l'insupportait vraiment, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs. En revanche, Remus avait toujours essayé de discuter sérieusement avec elle et elle éprouvait pour lui une amitié sincère, pas plus, pas moins. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait rencontré James… Depuis toute petite, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était différentes des autres petites filles de son âge, probablement à cause de ses dons magiques, même si, à cette époque là, elle ne le savait pas encore. Toujours, elle avait fait en sorte que cette différence persiste elle était heureuse comme cela. Et le jour de sa rencontre avec James Potter, elle avait encore plus persisté dans ce sens. Toutes les filles avaient été à ses pieds dès les premiers jours et il n'avait eu plus qu'à se servir dans le lot. Or, son attention s'était dirigée vers elle, Lily Evans. Au début, elle avait cherché à le connaître afin de pouvoir l'apprécier… après tout, il semblait mignon et semblait très gentil, ce qu'il était réellement. Tout aurait put très bien marcher… 

Malheureusement, sa fierté l'avait rattrapé, ainsi que son obsession d'être à tout prix différente… Voir toutes ces filles baver devant lui, ramper à ses pieds, faire tout ce qu'il voulait, se frotter contre lui comme des chattes câlines… Etait-elle comme cela ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de tout cela pour se faire remarquer de James, mais le fait d'être attirée vers lui, comme toutes les autres, la répugnait. Ainsi, comme à son habitude dans ce genre de cas, elle s'était soudainement rétracté et avait tout fait pour enlever toutes traces de désir, si ce n'est d'amour, dans son cœur. 

Les remarques acerbes avaient alors commencées à fuser de toutes parts, elle l'ignorait en permanence sauf pour le rabaisser, parfois même quelques gifles l'envoyaient balader ailleurs quand il tentait de la convaincre. Les seules paroles qu'elle lui adressait étaient soit en rapport avec les cours, soit en rapport avec les points qu'il venait de faire perdre à Gryffondor. _L'amour avait alors fait place à la haine_. Le cœur de James s'était fermé et tourné vers ceux, plus ouverts, des filles membres de son « fan-club » comme elle les appelait. Il avait alors prit une réputation de « sex-symbol de Poudlard » en même temps que son meilleur ami, Sirius, qui avait lui aussi une très forte popularité.

            De son côté, elle n'avait pas tardé non plus à avoir des admirateurs, moins populaires, certes, mais pas totalement anonymes. Elle avait gagné l'admiration de la gente masculine très tôt mais s'était efforcée de repousser toute demande, encore bien incertaine de ce que lui dictait son cœur.

            Pourtant, au milieu de sa deuxième année, un jeune Serdaigle russe nommé Antonin Dolohov avait réussi à conquérir son cœur. Avec son visage si pâle et si délicat, ses yeux bruns si profonds et si intense, ses cheveux argentés… elle n'avait pas pu y résister. C'était un garçon gentil, attentionné, parfois même romantique, doux, calme, patient, drôle et une part mystérieuse en lui ne cessait d'intriguer Lily… Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Peu à peu, il était devenu distant malgré l'amour grandissant qu'il semblait lui porter… Puis un jour, il avait totalement disparu, envolé, volatilisé. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, pas même Dumbledore, pas même ses plus proches amis. Elle en avait eu le cœur brisé, premier chagrin d'amour, douleur. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait reçu une lettre de lui, lui annonçant qu'il avait été admis à Durmstrang, école de sorciers située on ne sait où. Il lui avait écrit qu'il l'aimait vraiment mais que malheureusement, leur histoire ne pouvait plus durer, leur amour était impossible, condamné, interdit. Malgré tout, elle avait gardé courage et grâce à ses amis, sa vie pu reprendre son cours normal après avoir réussi à remonter la pente, si abrupte fut-elle.

            Son deuxième amour, le plus douloureux sans doute, s'était passé en troisième année. Un Poufsouffle adorable répondant au doux nom d'Andrew Paterson, d'ascendance mi-moldue mi-sorcière. Apprécié de tous et assez bon élève. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait de ses cheveux blonds foncés, de ses yeux océans, et de sa bouille adorable. Il correspondait très bien à l'image du « mec parfait » dont rêvaient beaucoup de filles. Il l'aimait profondément et n'avait jamais eu peur de le montrer. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre à genoux pour la supplier devant toute la Grande Salle, à lui chanter une chanson d'amour en public, à la porter dans ses bras, à crier son nom à tue-tête. Il était aussi doté d'un humour surprenant. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux et rien, à l'évidence, n'aurait put venir en tâcher et noircir ce tableau harmonieux de bonheur. Rien… Mais le bonheur des uns aigrit parfois les autres et les âmes mauvaises et jalouses se vengent et sont capables du pire.

            Lily sentit une larme d'écraser sur sa joue alors qu'elle marchait toujours vers l'infirmerie sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Penser à lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Elle avait aimé Andrew plus que tout… Combien de fois ? Combien de fois, après cela avait-elle ouverte la porte des flacons à l'infirmerie ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé sur les bords du lac à se demander si la solution ne se trouvait pas là, devant elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle été sur les rebords de la tour d'Astronomie, debout, les cheveux et les joues fouettés par le vent, à se demander combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol si jamais elle faisait un pas de plus ? Combien de lames de rasoirs ou autres objets tranchants avait-elle tenu dans sa main tremblante près de ses veines bleues et fragiles ? Combien de potions mortelles avait-elle concocté sans jamais réussir à obtenir le dernier ingrédient pour atteindre la délivrance : le courage ? Combien de fenêtres avait-elle ouvertes pour scruter le vide au-dessous d'elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle cherché à se perdre dans la forêt interdite les soirs de pleine lune ? Toutes ces fois, elle ne les avait pas comptées. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle y pensait chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aller moins mal. Elle ne savait ce qui l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout à chacune de ses tentatives désespérées mais, toujours, au moment ultime où tout pouvait basculer et s'arrêter, elle suspendait son geste et revenait à la « raison »… Ou était-ce le courage qui lui manquait pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pendant des mois et des mois, sa vie n'avait été que cela, un enfer quotidien. Pourtant, même si elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Andrew, sa douleur avait peu à peu disparu pour faire place au regret et à la mélancolie.

            Et puis, cette année, un autre garçon, très différent des autres avait débarqué un beau jour dans son cœur. Julius Mulciber. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle n'aurait sut les décrire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, pas du tout même. C'était un Serpentard de septième année. Toujours, elle s'était juré de ne jamais sortir avec un Serpentard mais elle n'avait put contrôler ses sentiments. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était senti attirée par lui-même si elle était dégoûtée parfois de son statut d'élève de LA maison ennemie. Au début, elle avait été relativement heureuse et avait oublié ses sentiments passés… jusqu'à ce soir… Quant à lui, il se montrait gentil avec elle, au début. Mais il s'était vite montré plutôt brutal, possessif, jaloux et supérieur… parfois même macho. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, à sa façon… Elle ne savait trop pour quelles raisons. Lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé, la semaine dernière, elle ne l'avait pas regretté même si elle savait que cela aurait pu mettre un terme à leur relation. Pourtant, le lendemain, Julius l'avait retrouvé et tout était presque redevenu comme avant si on exceptait la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais pourquoi ce soir remettait-elle en question tous ses sentiments ?

            Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait eu aussi peur lorsque le Basilic avait failli tuer James ? Pourquoi se cœur s'était serré douloureusement lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu s'écrouler ? Les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour James lors de sa première année ne seraient-ils pas en train de refaire surface ?

- Mais ressaisi-toi ma vieille, dit-elle en se frappant le front, c'est à James Potter que tu penses !

Etait-il possible que son cœur se tourne à nouveau vers James alors qu'elle était à Julius ? Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à haïr James et à se faire haïr en retour, elle s'était autorisé à relâcher sa véhémence envers lui pour qu'ils soient simplement amis, ou presque. Elle avait alors été plus aimable et moins hargneuse. Alors qu'elle croyait tout sentiments envers lui détruit en le voyant avec tant de filles et elle avec ces garçons, était-il possible qu'au plus profond de son cœur, James Potter occupe toujours une place ? Peut être même que ce qui l'avait empêché de se donner la mort durant tous ces mois était ce nom qui était gravé en elle… Et si, James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie inconsciemment ?

            Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées absurdes. Elle aimait Julius… Elle devait l'aimer…

Enfin, elle arriva à l'infirmerie. Elle parvint à se glisser sans mal dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh la pièce était relativement étroite et encombrée. Sur l'un des pans du mur s'étendait une grande bibliothèque composée uniquement de grimoire médicinaux. Un bureau de l'autre côté prenait presque toute la moitié de la pièce. Sur un troisième pan, une immense vitrine où étaient entreposées des fioles ou des médicaments de toutes sortes… La vitrine qu'elle avait si souvent ouverte après la mort d'Andrew… Lily se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle trouva un immense grimoire traitant des plantes médicinales dont la mandragore. Elle prit l'ouvrage sous sa robe et, toujours protégée de la cape elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait presque atteint son but lorsque, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sur Mrs Pomfresh qui referma la porte derrière elle, empêchant la jeune fille de sortir discrètement. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'infirmière ne cessa de gigoter en allant d'un point à l'autre de la pièce, lui causant toutes sortes d'ennuis et de multiples occasion de se faire repérer. Mais l'infirmière se décida enfin à sortir, libérant Lily par la même occasion. Elle fila alors vers le bureau du maître des potions.

***

            - Lily ! Enfin ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- C'est bon, tout est là, tous els ingrédients.

- Bravo, tu es merveilleuse.

Lily tendit le grimoire que Harry feuilleta jusqu'à la page des mandragores. Si Hermione l'avait vu…

- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Regarde, crois-tu que tu saurais refaire cette potion ?

Lily parcouru rapidement les ingrédients et la préparation du mélange elle torsa le nez.

            - Oui, mais cela va me prendre trois heures au moins !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil le montre que lui avait offerte Sirius pour son anniversaire : 4h30.

- Et bien il va falloir la faire en 2h30 si tu ne veux pas que les autres voient James dans cet état !

Aussitôt, Lily se mit à s'agiter fébrilement alors que Harry lui lisait la préparation pour gagner du temps.

            - Ça va nous prendre encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

            - Non, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter les racines de mandragore et attendre un quart d'heure environ.

Harry s'apprêta à dépoter la plante mais Lily lui retint le bras avec effarement. 

            - Non, elle risque de réveiller tout le château avec ses cris, même tuer quelques personnes en commençant par nous ! 

Comment avait-il pu oublier la puissance des cris de la mandragore ? Heureusement que Lily n'avait pas oublié son intelligence au dortoir comme il l'avait fait. 

- Tu as raison, j'avais oublié… Mais comment faire ?

Lily sortit alors sa baguette magique et dessina un cercle autour d'eux.

            - _Silencio_ !

- Voilà, plus personne ne peut nous entendre tant que nous serons à l'intérieur de ce cercle.

- Et nous, comment allons-nous faire ?

Lily sorti alors une petite boite où se trouvaient deux boules de cire.

- … Quand on a une Brown qui ronfle à côté de vous chaque nuit, on trouve vite une solution pour dormir en paix, se justifia-t-elle en rosissant. Sors de la zone d'insonorisation, je m'occupe de la potion.

Harry obéit et observa la scène anormalement silencieuse. Lily grimaça lorsqu'elle dépota la plante. Elle se dépêcha de lui trancher les racines, de jeter le tout dans le chaudron en ébullition et de remettre la mandragore en terre. Elle ôta ses protections et Harry  se rapprocha à ses côtés.

- Ça va aller maintenant ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Son regard parcouru la pièce, l'index devant la bouche elle intimait Harry de se taire. Harry l'entendit lui aussi et son cœur s'affola. Effarés, ils se regardèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Vite, Harry retira le chaudron du feu de la cheminée et le posa sur le divan (après y avoir jeté un sort pour ne pas le brûler) à côté de James. Là, Lily jeta rapidement la cape d'invisibilité pour cacher le corps et la potion pendant que Harry allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

            - Non, pas là, l'empêcha Lily.

            - Pourquoi ?

            - Et si quelqu'un vient s'asseoir sur ce divan ? Il faut nous asseoir dessus !

            - Mais… et James ?

            - Justement ! Tu préfères peut être que quelqu'un d'autre s'assoie sur lui et le découvre ou alors se brûle les fesses sur le chaudron ? James est pétrifié, il ne sentira rien… Et puis ce n'est que James après tout !

Harry fut blessé du ton qu'elle avait employé à ces derniers mots. Le haïssait-elle à ce point ? Sans ménagement, elle sauta sur le divan et s'assit brusquement, sans pitié pour le corps de James. Il n'allait vraiment pas être facile de les réunir… Il alla s'asseoir en douceur à côté de sa future mère qui rit de tant de délicatesse. 

- « Joli tableau familial » pensa Harry.

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'une élève de première année, les yeux ensommeillés, fit irruption dans la pièce. Après un timide bonjour, elle descendit à la Grande Salle. Bientôt, d'autres élèves descendirent. Lily connaissait beaucoup d'entres eux tous la connaissaient.

            - Hey, Harry ! Que fais-tu là ?

            - Bonjour Sirius, dit Harry qui se crispa sur son siège… ou plutôt sur son père.

- Tu ne sais pas où est James par hasard ? Il n'était pas dans le dortoir au réveil.

- Heu… Aucune idée.

- Il est parti faire un tour, il ne se sentait pas bien je crois, mentit Lily.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Remus en se joignant à la conversation. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait ! Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Remus, c'est que nous avons parlé presque toute la nuit…

- Je vois, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin vers Harry.

- Non, Sirius, tu ne vois rien du tout, ne te fais pas d'illusions, se défendit celui-ci aussitôt, comprenant le sous-entendu. Maintenant, il serait peut être temps que vous alliez prendre votre petit déjeuner, non ? continua-t-il en s'adressant à Remus.

Il savait que le loup-garou lui faisait confiance et qu'il comprendrait le fait qu'il veuille parler avec Lily.

            - Tu as raison, nous risquons d'être en retard. Si tu vois James, dis lui que nous sommes en bas ! On se revoit en cours ?

Harry acquiesça et dès que les Maraudeurs eurent refermé le passage derrière eux, ils découvrirent le corps de James, sachant que désormais, plus personne ne descendrait.

- Bien, la potion est prête maintenant. Faisons le boire…

Harry ouvrit tant bien que mal la bouche de James et Lily versa le contenu du chaudron.

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, si bien qu'ils reprirent le grimoire pour voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés quelque part pourtant, tout correspondait. Mais le corps de James, jusque là crispé et dur se détendit peu à peu, les couleurs lui revirent sur son visage et sa respiration reprit comme avant. Sans ménagement, Lily lui sacra une gifle qui lui arracha un grognement.

            - Sieur Potter est prié de se lever s'il ne veut pas en recevoir un autre. Il a déjà fait un gros dodo contrairement à nous !

Un autre grognement et il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, les fixant tour à tour.

            - Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Evans est là ? Où on est ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quand est le prochain match de Quidditch ?

            - heu… Chambre des Secrets, Basilic, Evans… heu, Lily est là pour te soigner, on est dans la Salle Commune, il est plus de huit heure et demi, le prochain match de Quidditch est dans plusieurs semaines étant donné que nous en avons joué un il n'y a pas longtemps… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant.

James assimila toutes les informations et son visage se détendit… seulement un cours instant.

            - Le Basilic ?

            - Mort.

            - Elle nous a suivi ? demanda James en hochant la tête en direction de la jeune fille.

            - Oui et…

            - Et pourquoi nous sommes là ? s'agita James en ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

            - Tiens-toi tranquille Potter, ordonna Lily assez doucement.

            - Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Evans ! Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère, Harry ?

            - Non, mais…

            - Tant mieux ! Elle serait capable de tout rapporter à McGonagall.

            - Tu ne me vois vraiment que comme ça ? murmura la jeune fille, blessée.

            - Oui, une vraie plaie ! Voilà ce que tu es ! commença à crier James.

            - Tu abuses, tenta de le raisonner Harry.

            - Si j'avais su, Potter, je t'aurais laissé dans ta m… contesta Lily sans laisser Harry en dire plus.

            - Et bien vas-y ! Va-t'en ! Je n'attends que ça ! Je peux très bien me passer de toi, tu sais ? Au contraire, je ne m'en porterais que mieux !

            - Ah oui, vraiment ?

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ça allait être dur, très dur.

            - Vraiment !

            - Lily ! s'écria Harry en essayant de retenir la jeune fille.

            - Laisse-moi Harry.

            - Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! Il n'est pas au courant… Peut être que la potion à des effets secondaires d'agressivité…

            - Et alors ? Il me déteste, cela n'aurait rien changé !

Ils étaient à présent dans le couloir.

            - Je sais qu'au fond de lui il t'adore… peut être même plus, décida-t-il d'ajouter.

            - Plus ? s'écria la jeune fille. Impossible ! Ça a toujours été comme ça et ce depuis notre fin de première année environ !

            - Et avant ? questionna Harry, surpris de cette confession. 

            - Avant ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, le regard vide. Harry eut juste le temps de voir ses deux yeux émeraude briller anormalement et elle se retourna pour partir en courant dans les escaliers. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Il devait s'occuper de James et surtout, surtout, lui faire comprendre son erreur.

            - Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, le réprimanda-t-il. 

            - Et alors, elle le mérite, non ? répondit le garçon avec aigreur.

            - James… C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes encore en vie.

            - Tu veux rire ? dit James incrédule.

            - J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

            - …

            - C'est elle qui a tué le Basilic grâce à son miroir, c'est elle qui a été chercher la liste des ingrédients pour te soigner dans la bibliothèque de Pomfresh, c'est elle qui a volé les ingrédients nécessaires à cette potion, c'est elle qui a tout fait.

- …Je ne le savais pas, murmura James soudain emplit de remords.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous haïssiez autant tous les deux ?!

James sembla réfléchir un peu, affichant de temps à autres une grimace. Il inspira fort et s'enfonça dans le divan où Harry s'était assis à côté de lui.

            - Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, la première fille que j'ai remarqué, c'était elle. Je n'ai pas tardé à remarquer que pas mal de filles me tournaient autour, mais je n'en voulais qu'un seule…

            - … Elle… termina Harry doucement.

James hocha la tête et soupira.

            - J'ai voulu plus la connaître, passer du temps avec elle… Et ça se passait bien… Trop bien même. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et je croyais qu'elle aussi l'était de moi. Mais au bout de quelques temps, elle a commencé à devenir distante, à s'éloigner peu à peu. Elle est devenue… différente avec moi, plus froide, acerbe parfois, méchante même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je suis brutalement redescendu de mon petit nuage pour me confronter à la brusque réalité. J'ai soudain réalisé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas alors, pour éviter de trop souffrir, j'ai voulu effacer de mon cœur tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. J'ai donc commencé à répondre à ses attaques, à les provoquer même, à lui faire de mauvaises blagues, à toujours me dresser contre elle… J'ai appris à la détester… _L'amour a alors fait place à la haine._

- Et vous n'en avez jamais discuté ?

- A quoi bon ? Des fois, j'y repense… je me demande ce qu'il y a vraiment au fond de mon cœur… Une haine réelle et implacable ou alors un amour si fort, si intense qu'il me fait peur et que je préfère cacher…

- … Sous une épaisse couche de débilité, l'interrompit Harry.

- Hey ! s'écria James en riant. Remarque, tu as peut être raison… De toutes façons, elle sort avec Mulciber.

- Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te déteste !  
  


- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ?

- T'excuser et te faire pardonner !

- Tu crois ?…

- Oui, filons dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du petit déjeuner sinon nous allons vraiment être en retard, fit Harry en baillant.

Quatre à quatre, il descendirent les escaliers de marbres menant dans le hall d'entrée. Là, Harry désigna un vase de fleurs à son ami.

            - Tu parles, elles sont laides ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

            - Ça, je te laisse te débrouiller. Tu vas la voir quoi qu'il se passe et tu t'excuses. 

Si Harry avait su dès le début que ce voyage lui réservait pleins de surprises, il était loin de se douter qu'il des conseils à son futur père à ce propos ! Il passa devant James et alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor entre Remus et Franck.

James resta quelques instants devant les fleurs qui se présentaient devant lui et finalement, il choisit la plus grande et la moins laide d'entres-elles.

            - Humpf… Une marguerite, et puis quoi encore ?

Si cette nuit là lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de toujours utiliser ses compétences afin de réussir.

            - _Rosae _!

Aussitôt, les pétales de la marguerite s'élargirent en se recroquevillèrent un peu sur elles-mêmes. Le blanc se colora de rouge et d'or, la tige devint plus ferme et des épines y poussèrent. James contempla la rose d'un air satisfait : elle était parfaite.

            - Lily… Je suis désolé… non. Lily, je te pris de bien avoir l'obligeance de m'excuser… non, trop timide, trop formel. Lily, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça… trop direct.

Tout en traversant la Grande Salle, James essayait de trouver la formule la plus appropriée pour présenter ses excuses à Lily. Arrivé à la table de Gryffondor, il la chercha des yeux mais à sa grande déception, il ne la vit pas. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Elle était assise à côté de Mulciber et Rogue… Deux des Serpentard qu'il haïssait le plus… Sans broncher, il se rendit près de Lily sous les yeux suspicieux de ses camarades.

            - Hum… Lily, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit. Accepte mes excuses…

La jeune fille rosit légèrement et regarda à côté d'elle où les Serpentard les regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable ? Pour rien, il ne s'était rien passé ! Elle se retourna donc vers James et lui esquissa un fantôme de sourire.

            - Alors c'est oublié.

            - Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, continua James en s'accroupissant et en lui tendant la rose qui était restée jusqu'alors dans son dos.

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux de surprise mais elle ne put cacher son contentement. Son sourire, plus franc cette fois enchanta le jeune garçon.

            - C'est gentil James… mais je ne peux pas accepter, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il sentit comme une pointe appuyer sur son cœur pour le compresser, lui faire mal. Il se releva, lentement et tourna le dos à la jeune fille pour se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Lily le regarda s'en aller la tête basse. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ? Elle aurait tant aimé prendre ce cadeau… mais une petite voix dans sa tête le lui avait interdit. Une fois de plus, sa conscience avait fait son dur et cruel travail.

Le cœur lourd, James desserra la pression qui retenait la fleur dans ses poings serrés. Les épines se retirèrent douloureusement de sa chaire ensanglantée. Elle tomba au sol délicatement, sans bruit, personne ne l'avait vu… personne sauf Lily. James s'éloigna sans même un dernier regard en arrière il s'éloigna sans voir que la rose s'était flétrie. 

Que faisait-elle là, à la table des Serpentard ? Il y avait des moments, comme à présent, où elle détestait Julius. Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Maintenant, elle n'en était même plus convaincue. Du moins, la plupart du temps, elle était persuadée l'aimer, mais dès que James Potter se trouvait dans les parages, elle n'était plus sûre de rien… Comme en ce moment. Soudain, elle sorti de sa rêverie. La Grande Salle était vide… Pourquoi l'avait-on laissé ici toute seule ? Elle se leva, l'esprit embrouillé et marcha vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta. A ses pieds, la rose de James attendait qu'on la remarque… fanée. Délicatement, elle la prit dans ses mains. Les pétales, au contact de ses doigts, se ravivèrent, reprenant toutes leurs couleurs et leur fraîcheur. La rose revivait.

            - James Potter, murmura la jeune fille un sourire aux lèvres.

***

            - Scandaleux !

- Abominable !

- Infâme !

- Monstrueux!

Harry sursauta à ces exclamations indignées et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Lily, avec qui il était en train de parler. Remus et Peter qui jouaient aux échecs s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Les cris se furent suivis de l'entrée en trombe de James et Sirius qui semblaient profondément choqués.

            - Horrible ! renchérit encore James en les regardant.

            - Et si vous nous disiez tout ce qui est si… comme vous avez dit au lieu de brailler comme des goules, demanda Remus calmement. Reine en D5, ajouta-t-il pour l'échiquier.

            - Ce qu'il se passe ? Et bien il se passe que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end est annulée !

            - De toutes façons, nous n'aurions pas pu y aller à cause de notre punition. Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils annulé ?

            - Paraît que Voldemort est dans les parages… répondit Sirius.

            - Alors c'est normal, ils veulent notre sécurité. Cavalier en E9.

Peter s'épongea le front, la partie d'échec s'annonçait mal pour lui.

            - Ils ne faut pas y aller alors, couina-t-il, ils ont raison. Espérons simplement qu'il la reporteront d'ici une ou deux semaines… Pion en E8.

            - Nous n'attendrons pas jusque là, annonça Sirius.

            - Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Lily.

            - Que nous y allons quand même ! termina James.

- Avec les capes ? demanda Remus malgré l'évidence de la réponse. Fou en F8.

- Vous voulez rire ? s'exclama Lily.

- Dame en C5, commanda Peter au jeu.

- Non, je ne ris pas. Tu viens aussi, lui ordonna James.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu nous as entendu parler alors tu viens !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu viens Lily, un point c'est tout.

- Fou en C5, tu n'as plus de dame Pet', continua Remus qui a présent ne s'intéressait plus à la conversation.

Quand James avait une idée en tête, il ne changeait plus d'avis, à plus forte raison lorsque Sirius avait la même.

            - Bien, nous allons bientôt y aller alors, il ne faudrait pas tarder ! dit James.

            - Rahh, roi en H8, s'énerva Peter qui détestait perdre, même si ça lui arrivait souvent. 

            - Bien, alors préparez-vous !

            - Dame en D6, échec et mat, Pet' !

***

            - Et que dis-tu de cela Harry ? Les fizwizbizs… ils viennent de sortir !

            - Je me demande quel effet ils ont ! On parie ? demanda Sirius qui ne cessait de courir d'un coin à l'autre du magasin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

            - Je suis sûr qu'ils font cracher du feu ! s'écria Peter aussitôt.

            - Ça serait une bonne chose qu'ils rendent intelligent, répliqua Lily aussitôt en regardant Peter qui ne se sentit pas le moins du monde concerné.

            - Non, ils doivent faire faire des bonds de quinze mètres, ajouta Sirius.

            - Ils nous transporte dans une sorte de transe qui montre un monde imaginaire, dit James, rêveur.

- Ou alors ils font oublier tous les problèmes, dit Remus d'un ton non convaincu.

- Peut être qu'il nous montre notre avenir ou du moins ce qu'on voudrait que notre avenir soit, proposa Lily.

- Pas besoin, Harry est là pour ça ! L'autre jour, tu nous as soufflé en cours de Divination ! Tu es très doué ! dit Peter.

Harry étouffa un grognement en pensant qu'il puisse être bon en Divination. Si Trelawney avait entendu cela, elle aurait bien rigolé.

            - C'est vrai ! Shirfly nous a dit qu'il était très doué mais qu'il avait pourtant une assez faible aura divinatoire… étrange…  

Harry se souvenait du cours qui avait eu lieu dans la semaine. Ç'avait été le cours le plus répugnant qu'il avait eu jusque là à Poudlard, même ceux de Rogue ne l'égalaient pas. Ils avaient étudiés la lecture d'entrailles de poissons. Harry y avait « vu » que James allait habiter à Godric Hollow et qu'il serait Auror. Le professeur s'était contentée de dire que ses prédictions étaient justes, ce qui avait fait plaisir à James. Devenir Auror était sa grande ambition.

            - Et toi, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?

            - Que je suis nul en Divination !

            - Mais non, pas ça, s'esclaffa Sirius, je parle des fizwizbizs !

            - Ah ! Heu… ils nous font un peu décoller du sol pendant quelques secondes, dit Harry sûr de lui.

            - Bien, maintenant, il faudrait le tester !

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Peter qui pâlit tout à coup en les regardant d'un air affolé.

            - Ah non !

            - Ah si, contredit aussitôt James. Je crois que tu pourrais te racheter du sale coup que tu nous as fait à ne pas te dénoncer ! Il est temps de nous prouver que tu es toujours un véritable Maraudeur avec tout le courage qui va avec !

Peter déglutit péniblement. Il en avait assez d'être le goûteur personnel des Maraudeurs, un jour, il se vengerait, mais pour l'heure… Il déglutit péniblement mais concéda à en avaler un. Il attendit quelques secondes puis, ses pieds commencèrent à décoller du sol. Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé un. Il avait décollé du sol d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres mais Peter décolla à peine les trois, quatre centimètres. Il se prit à se demander si Dudley arriverait à décoller s'il en mangeait un…

- « Quels lourdaux » pensa-t-il à propos des deux garçons, incapable d'éprouver le moindre élan de sympathie pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

- Harry, tu as deviné, encore une fois ! Décidément, il faudrait que je te demande quelques petites choses !

Ils firent rapidement « quelques » achats et sortirent dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs voulurent passer chez Derviche et Bang le magasin de farces et attrapes, ce qui créa une nouvelle dispute entre Lily et James, bien moins violente pourtant que celle du matin.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit alors Harry qui ne se sentait pas vraiment le cœur à aller avec les Maraudeurs.

- Alors je vais avec Harry, dit Lily qui elle non plus n'avait pas envie de les supporter pendant toute une après-midi. 

Les Maraudeurs partirent donc de leur côté et Harry et Lily du leur, après s'être donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais dans une heure.

            - Quelle bande de gamins, grogna Lily agacée. 

- Tu te trompes à leur sujet… Ils sont bons vivants, c'est tout !

- Peut être, mais tellement immatures… Sauf Remus peut être.

- Remus est sage mais il aime aussi s'amuser. Et crois-moi, James et Sirius sont aussi capables d'être calmes et réfléchis.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa : il y avait de l'espoir ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

            - Où va-t-on ?

            - Et bien… sais-tu où je pourrais trouver une bijouterie ?

            - Oui, près de la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?

Harry se mit à rougir violement. Etrangement, il se sentait gêné d'expliquer cela à sa future mère. Trouvant lui-même cette attitude puérile, il tenta de se reprendre sous le rire cristallin de la jeune fille qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

            - Bon, allez, je t'emmène mais à une condition ! dit-elle en passant son bras sous le sien et en l'entraînant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

            - Laquelle ?

            - Que tu me dises comment elle s'appelle !

Harry sourit, il était heureux de partager cela avec elle.

            - Cho !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une petite boutique coquette presque déserte. Des étalages entiers de colliers, bracelets et bagues s'étendaient, reflétant la lumière à en faire mal aux yeux.

- Bonjour Mr Twomey, lança la jeune fille au vendeur, un homme robuste d'une cinquantaine d'années et aux cheveux grisonnants. 

L'homme lui répondit un « bonjour Miss Evans » poli et retourna à ses affaires . Elle l'entraîna vers une vitrine particulière étaient exposés, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

            - Alors, tu recherches une couleur particulière ? questionna-t-elle.

            - Oui, du bleu !

            - Pourquoi particulièrement cette couleur ?

- Ça peut te paraître idiot de choisir une couleur comme ça mais elle est à Serdaigle et…

- QUOI ? s'écria Lily.

Harry se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur.

            - Je ne connais pas de Cho ici ! Tu aurais dû me la présenter !… Je pensais qu'elle était de ton ancienne école.

            - Hum, oui, se reprit-il, en fait, c'est l'équivalent de Serdaigle à mon école, Widiwishi.

Lily le regardait intensément, le transperçant de ses yeux semblables aux siens, elle semblait songeuse. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent sans raison et elle réussi ç lui faire un semblant de sourire crispé.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

            - Oh rien, je viens de me souvenir que je n'avais pas fini mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur l'études des autres écoles sorcières et quand tu as évoqué la tienne…

Harry fut déçu, sa mère mentait plus mal que lui.

            - Voyons plutôt ce qu'ils ont ici !

Elle se tourna vers les bijoux et en montrant un du doigt.

            - Celui-là est très joli, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry s'accroupit et regarda de plus près le bijou désigné. Une fine chaîne en argent où était suspendu un saphir éclatant, de taille assez discrète : un bijou simple, pas trop voyant, qui passait à peu près partout un bijou comme les aimait Cho.

Il se décida donc presque aussitôt et partit payer. Ceci fait, il salua le vendeur et retrouva Lily en pleine contemplation d'un collier surmonté d'une pierre émeraude de forme ovale, très joli aussi.

            - Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

            - Si, très, concéda-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient prit une expression nouvelle, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tristes et larmoyants, mélancoliques et fragiles…

            - Bon, on y va ? demanda la jeune fille en s'arrachant soudainement à sa contemplation.

Harry la suivit en dehors du magasin et retrouva le froid des rues enneigées.  Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais où ils commandèrent des bierraubeurre et s'installèrent à une table.

            - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry qui avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez Lily. 

Celle-ci ravala les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

            - Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai vu, la première fois, sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

            - Oui…

            - Je venais de rentrer de chez moi… tu rappelles-tu des causes ?

Harry fit un immense effort pour se remémorer la conversation. Mais il se souvint. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit.

Alors, Lily sortit une feuille de papier blanche, froissée et abîmée et la tendit à Harry pour qu'il la lise. Il la prit dans ses mains et la déplia c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, son écriture n'avait pas changée.

                                    _Lily,_

_            Saches que tu n'es pas la bienvenue à la maison. Papa et Maman ne voient pas quel genre de monstre tu es, mais je t'empêcherais de les détruire… Je ne veux plus te voir chez nous, je veux que tu quittes nos vies définitivement. Saches aussi, qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je te haïrais. Ta manière de cacher ton jeu et de faire la gentille petite fille modèle devant eux… Tu es sournoise, maléfique, anormale, monstrueuse, inhumaine, comme tous ceux de te race. Tu n'es plus ma sœur, aussi bien que tu n'es plus la fille de mon père et de ma mère. Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille ! Nous ne connaissons désormais plus aucune Lily Evans !_

            Te faire souffrir a toujours été mon principale but dans ma vie, mon passe-temps favori, mon plaisir secret… Mes parents t'avaient bien donné ce foutu argent mais c'est moi qui l'ait gardé… Petite abrutie, tu n'aurais jamais dû le vendre ! Tu aurais plutôt dû te priver et revenir à une vie normale plutôt que de faire ça !

_            Adieu, monstre que tu es._

_                                    Pétunia._

La lettre tremblait dans les mains de Harry. Sa rage et sa haine avaient atteints leur puissance maximale et ses poings se serraient, froissant le papier sur ses bords. Il savait que sa tante avait toujours détesté sa sœur mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était à ce point là. Il essaya de reprendre un minimum de calme avant de poser la question qui lui était venu au cours de sa lecture.

- Quelle est cette histoire d'argent ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Lorsque mes parents m'ont envoyés à Poudlard, ils étaient heureux, très heureux. Ils me considéraient comme un « petit prodige », une « fille spéciale », « magique »… Avant, dans la famille, Pétunia était la « préférée », du moins, on lui accordait plus de choses comme elle était l'aînée. Mais quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, les choses ont changé, Pétunia a été un peu délaissée… C'est surtout à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à vraiment me détester… et à ma mener une vie d'enfer. Aux vacances de Noël, lors de ma première année, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents comme quoi ils ne pouvaient pas me recevoir pendant ces congés. Je suis donc resté au château jusqu'au grande vacances puisque c'était aussi la même chose pour les vacances d'Avril. Pour ma deuxième année, même chose, et en plus, ils devaient m'envoyer de l'argent à Noël et aux autres occasion afin de constituer ce qui faisait mon argent de poche… Je n'ai jamais rien reçu. La troisième année, il m'a fallu pourtant acheter mes fournitures scolaires et je n'ai jamais osé sire à mes parents que je n'avais pas reçu l'argent, ils auraient cru que je l'avais perdu. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour acheter mes fournitures a été de vendre un précieux collier que j'avais hérité de ma grand-mère… Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, Pétunia non plus, elle qui le voulait tant ce bijou ! C'est ce collier que je regardais out à l'heure dans la vitrine. Etonnant qu'il n'ait jamais été vendu, mais j'avais fait promettre  à Mr Twomey de ne le vendre qu'à une personne digne et comme il est assez cher… A croire que toutes les familles nobles ne sont pas toujours propres !

Harry la considéra avec compassion. Il ne savait que trop bien quel vie d'enfer Pétunia avait dû lui mener.

- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je suis une acharnée du travail ? Je veux travailler et apprendre le plus possible pour avoir beaucoup des BUSES, mon ASPIC, et obtenir un bon travail. Ainsi, je gagnerais pas mal d'argent et je pourrais racheter ce collier. J'y tiens trop pour l'abandonner à Jamais.

- Je comprends.

- Non, tu essaies mais…

- Pour ta sœur, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, mieux que tu ne le penses !

- Oh… et tu vois, maintenant elle me jette de la famille. Enfin… si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais, tes parents… c'est tout de même à eux de décider !

- Tu sais, au fil des années, leurs lettres se sont espacées jusqu'à devenir quasi-inexistantes… Ils ont sans doutes finit par m'oublier !

- On n'oublie pas quelqu'un comme ça ! Surtout pas son enfant !

- Telle que je connais Pétunia, elle a dû faire son possible pour qu'ils m'oublient.

- J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'on puisse être aussi ignoble avec sa famille !

- Tu sais, il y a aussi une raison pour laquelle James m'énerve. Il a une famille qui l'aime, qu'il voit souvent, il s'entend bien avec eux, reçoit souvent de leurs nouvelles…

- Mais en même temps, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer…

La jeune fille s'arrêta, surprise et un peu choquée.

            - Non, je ne pense pas, non.

            - Au fond de toi, insista Harry.

La jeune fille continua à secouer la tête négativement mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant.

            - Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui fait que je devine un peu ce qu'il va se passer par avance, je sens les choses, commença prudemment Harry pour ne pas révéler trop de choses qui pourraient être compromettantes.

            - Ton don Divinatoire dont parlait les garçons tout à l'heure ?

            - Oui, cela même. Or, je sais que James ne t'est pas indifférent et que tu n'es pas indifférente à James.

            - Ecoute, Harry, je ne sais pas… je suis mélangée en ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser…

            - Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire.

            - Peut être que tu as raison, mais il y a aussi Mulciber mais je pense ne pas l'aimer autant que je devrais et j'avoue que James est…

Elle se tut aussitôt car quatre adolescents entrèrent dans le bar bruyamment.

            - Salut tous les deux ! claironna Sirius.

Ils virent s'asseoir à côté d'eux avec leur bierraubeurre et commencèrent à parler à tord et à travers tout en leur montrant avec excitation les farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient trouvés chez Derviche et Bang. Lily et James ne se fâchèrent même pas, et même une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux, comme cela avait été lors de leur première année.

Une fois leurs boissons terminées, ils retournèrent à Poudlard, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rosies et fraîches, les yeux brillants de joie.

Pourtant, devant ce tableau de bonheur, le cœur de Harry se serra. Il réalisa alors pleinement que les années les changeraient à jamais.

***

            Harry retourna dans la Salle Commune après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à emballer le cadeau de Cho réalisant qu'il n'était pas doué, il s'était alors résigné à employer la magie. Il fut surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait. Lily lisait un bouquin près du feu, ce qui semblait tout à fait naturel. En revanche, que Sirius lise lui aussi le dépassait totalement. James et Remus étaient assis dans un coin de la salle, le premier parlant et le second écrivant tout en écoutant ce qu'il lui disait. Peter, quant à lui, était assis à une table, sûrement en train de faire son devoir de Divination. Il s'approcha donc de Lily qui semblait la plus encline à parler avec lui.

            - Salut.

Lily sursauta en le voyant là, planté devant elle et elle referma son livre brusquement en rougissant comme un piment d'Espelette. (NdA : A yé ma Cwyyyyyys ! je l'ai mis !!!!!!!!)

            - Harry, je… tu vas bien ?

            - Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, dit-il surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Qu'était-elle en train de lire ? Pourquoi cachait-elle son livre ? Il s'éloigna sans autre mot, un peu vexé, et se dirigea vers Sirius. Il s'assit sur un pouf installé devant le jeune garçon.

            - Salut Harry, bonne soirée ?

            - Oui, assez, je recherche quelqu'un pour jouer aux échecs avec moi.

            - Désolé, pas le temps, je dois terminer ce livre au plus vite. En plus, il est passionnant, on y apprend pleins de choses !

Et Sirius, pour couper court à la conversation mis le livre à la hauteur de son visage, comme pour le provoquer. Le titre de l'ouvrage eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Harry et dans son cerveau. En lettre d'or sur fond bleu, les mots semblaient le narguer sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Un titre qui aurait put être presque anodin et innocent pour quelqu'un d'autre que Harry : _« Voyages dans le temps »._

Les Maraudeurs se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Assurément, oui… Du moins ils soupçonnaient que Harry venait d'une autre époque. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne tarderaient pas à faire la liaison avec James… Mais que pouvait-il faire par contre ? Rien… Rien si ce n'est en parler avec Dumbledore mais… avait-il seulement envie de cacher tout cela à ses amis ? Il préféra donc se taire et il se leva pour aller voir Remus et James en grande discussion.

- Sois d'accord avec moi, c'est louche tout ça, non ?

- Oui, je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Remus pointa quelques mots sur un cahier devant lui.

            - Tout correspond, nous devons continuer comme cela… oh, bonsoir Harry.

James tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un léger sourire crispé.

            - Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Il voulait que ses amis lui disent le contraire mais ceux-ci ne dirent rien, James nouant ses doigts nerveusement et Remus regardant avec intérêt son cahier. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, ils ne le retenaient pas, sa présence était indésirable or, si sa présence était indésirable, c'était sûrement qu'ils parlaient de lui… Donc qu'ils étaient en train de relier les fils… Un frisson le parcouru. Un frisson de peur mais aussi de joie. Il avait tant envie de les aider, de laisser traîner encore quelques indices… Sans pour autant tout dévoiler. Prudent, il préféra s'éloigner, ayant trop peur de ses pensées qui pouvaient le conduire à dire des choses, beaucoup de choses, qu'il regretterait après, assurément. Il se dirigea donc vers Peter… Un peu de courage… Il n'était plus l'assassin de ses parents et il pouvait être relativement gentil si on prenait le temps de s'intéresser à lui. Celui-ci se disait en train de faire un devoir de Divination et l'étendu de l'inspiration de son ancien ennemi intéressait Harry qui se pencha discrètement par-dessus son épaule. Peter écrivait lentement sur un parchemin à peine jauni, portant de temps en temps sa plume en sucre dans sa bouche, ne s'apercevant de la présence de Harry.

Peut être que cette lettre ne te parviendra jamais. Peut être te parviendra-t-elle mais tu ne la liras pas. Peut être la liras-tu mais tu la déchireras. Peut être ne la déchireras-tu pas, mais rien de ce qui fait notre quotidien ne sera plus jamais pareil. D'ailleurs, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi me diras-tu ? Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Je t'aime et je ne peux supporter de te voir avec un autre

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de pouffer de rire, Harry se retira doucement et retourna dans le dortoir, conscient des yeux dorés de Remus derrière son dos qui le regardaient intensément.

***

Harry était déjà dans les bras de Rose, Ron et Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si bon de les retrouver. Ils riaient, réunis à nouveau, pourtant, ils avaient un visage où la tristesse et la lassitude s'étaient installées. Il était si heureux de les revoir !

            - Harry !

James poussa doucement son futur fils pour le réveiller.

            - Il faut se lever, c'est une grande nuit qui s'annonce !

            - Hummm, grogna Harry en retour alors qu'il s'arrachait à son rêve.

- Tu vas adorer ! Je crois qu'il est largement temps d'utiliser cet œuf, non ?

**********************************************************************************

NOTES : re-Coucou tout le monde !!!! Bon ,j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ou du moins ne vous a pas déçu. En tous cas, je suis plutôt contente car j'ai terminé de l'écrire une semaine après avoir posté le 22 ! Il ne me restait plus que les notes à écrire, revoir quelques petites choses… Je n'ai pas voulu le mettre avant car je ne savais même pas à quoi allait ressembler le chapitre 24 donc je voulais attendre un peu ! 

Prochain chapitre : Il s'appellera sûrement « La danse interdite » alors à vous de deviner ce qu'il se passera en attendant que ce chapitre débarque étant donné qu'il n'est pas tout à fait fini au brouillon donc encore moins sur l'ordinateur ~_^. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il sera écrit à peu près aussi vite que celui là, ce qui serait une bonne chose pour vous comme pour moi qui commence à en avoir assez de me traîner cette fic ! 

ANNONCE AU SUJET DE LA FIC :

Alors, pour vous donner une petite idée du chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir ensemble pour cette fic, je me suis livrée à quelques calculs. Il reste deux chapitres, trois en comptant celui-ci où Harry sera dans le passé. Donc, à partir du chapitre 26, Harry retrouvera Ron, Hermione, Rose, et tant d'autres de ses amis. Ensuite, il me restera quelques chapitres mais à mon avis, on sautera assez rapidement à la fin de l'année, juste le temps d'éclaircir quelques petites choses et ce sera fini ! J'ai hâte ! En tous cas, je pense qu'il y aura en tout environ… 30 à 35 chapitres !! En tous cas, il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas trop arriver à la fin après la sortie française, ça serait dommage et presque sans intérêt que je continue… Enfin voilà !!!

^____________^. Merci beaucoup à tous pour toutes ces reviews qui me font super plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer !!! Merci à vous de continuer à faire vivre cette fic ! Sur ce, je laisse place aux réponses !!!!

Emrah : kikou ^^ ! Parfait ? looolll ! Oh que non, m'enfin, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour l'autre fic, oui, je ne la continue pas pour le moment mais elle reviendra bientôt et à côté de l'Enfant Secret, je la concrétise et continue de l'écrire (pendant mes cours d'SES ~_^) Merci beaucoup pour la review !!!!!!! 

Angelys Jade Jedusor : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur ce dernier chapitre ! ^_^ j'espère que celui-là aussi t'a plus ! Pour le suspens, je ne me rendais pas trop compte s'il y en avait mais apparemment oui ^^ ! Merci beaucoup !!!

Amy Potter : Coucou ! Alors, pour James… je crois que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Pour le deuxième Basilic aussi… Pour l'œuf qu'ils ont laissé, c'est tout simplement pour qu'un Basilic naisse et qu'Harry l'affronte en deuxième année, comme il l'a déjà vécu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !!!

Mimi : Whaaaaa ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une pom-pom girl officiel ^_______________________^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements et la review !

Relena : looooooolllll ! Tu sais, je ne m'étais pas fait enlever par des extraterrestres mais par le Diable en personne et l'Enfer n'est pas de tout repos donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma fic… Mais je crois que j'ai rattrapé mon retard avec ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il t'a plus aussi ! Merci pour la review !!! bizou

Chen, alias Sarah : Kikou ma chtite revieweuse-en-chef !!!!!!!! Ca va ???? Contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre 22 ! Alors, pour la confiance de James, c'est justement pour ça qu'Harry l'a entraîné dans la Chambre tout en l'avertissant que c'était dangereux ! Et comme ça, ils ont récupérés l'œuf ! La fin ? looooolll ! Je comprends pas, elle a agacé plusieurs personnes ! Enfin, je m'en foutais, je connaissais la suite moi :p ! Egoïste ? moi ?!*pointe son index vers elle d'un air étonné* moi ? Ah non, pas du tout ! ^______^ ! Enfin… ça m'arrive… de temps en temps #^_^# ! Alors, tu as vu  cette fois j'ai été rapide, hein, hein ??? James ne se pose pas beaucoup de questions ? Si, fais-moi confiance, mais on ne le sens pas car je n'entre pas dans son point de vue et reste exclusivement dans celui de Harry ! Mais tu as vu, dans ce chapitre, on entre dans les pensées de Lily ! Et pour les pensées de James, c'est Remus qui les recueilles, pas les lecteurs ! Et moi, je les sais aussi :p ! Loooooll ! t'inquiète, moi aussi j'aurais pas pu supporter la retenue ! Alors, pour Lily et Mulciber… tu vois, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini ! Mais t'inquiète, il faut prendre son mal en patience, ça arrivera bientôt ! Pour le Voile… Et bien, je la recommence vers septembre mais elle ne sera plus vraiment comme la version que tu connais. Là, mon but était surtout de montrer l'après-Pouldlard… Mais en fait, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur la recherche de Zoëlina sur son passé… Enfin j'ai pleins d'idées en tête et je bouille d'impatience à pouvoir les coucher sur le papier alors je me dépêche de finir l'Enfant !!! Ouais, c'est sympa d'écrire les voyages dans le temps mais c'est tellement courant dans les fics que c'est dur de trouver un brin d'originalité… é_è… Enfin bon, c'est une bonne expérience quand même ! Alors, pour Harry, ça fait déjà deux semaines je crois qu'il est dans le passé (je n'ai pas vraiment calculé)… ou peut être trois plutôt ! Dooooonc, son voyage commence à toucher à sa fin et ça vaut mieux vu les soupçons qui commencent à poindre dans l'esprit des Maraudeurs… Alors, je peux dès à présent annoncer le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste avant qu'Harry ne retourne dans son présent : il en reste 2 sans compter le 23 ! Donc, si mes calculs sont exactes, à partir du chapitre 26, Harry sera à nouveau dans son présent !!! Et à partir de là, je vais devoir me speeder et faire des chapitres compacts pour arriver à temps à la fin pour le 21 juin… mouais, faut pas trop y compter mais au moins avant la sortie française ! ^___^ ! Donc, à mon avis, ce sera une fiction en 30 chapitres… peut être un peu plus, peut être un peu moins ! Tous cas, va falloir que je mette le turbo ! 

Didji : Hello ! O_o un des meilleurs chapitres ? #^_____^# *rougis fortement* Miciiii !!! Si je veux votre mort ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Votre mort attendra le dernier chapitre, non mais oh ! ~_^ ! Et bien tu vois, le chapitre n'a pas mit longtemps à venir et là, il faut crier au miracle de BOO (le dieu du Net qu'on s'est inventé Crystal et moi ^_^). Pas dormir pendant deux mois ? loool ! c'est pas traumatisant pourtant, et la suite est là pour rassurer, non ? Ah ! je ne connais pas « L'Héritier des deux ennemis »…. Faudrait que j'aille voir ça si j'ai le temps, mais je ne sais pas quand, je ne veux pas trop prendre de retard du côté de cette fic, alors peut être quand elle sera finie ! en tous cas, merci du conseil ! O_O une centaine de chapitres ???? looooooolllll ! Nah, loin de là, il y en aura seulement une petite trentaine je pense ! Mais ma prochaine fic viendra et sera plus sérieuse, plus drama… et plus adulte surtout car là, c'est vraiment enfantin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire vivre à Harry ? loooooll ! Ca s'est mon secret, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce ne sera pas tout rose. Pour l'idée d'un sœur à Harry, c'est en lisant les tomes que je me suis dit que Harry était trop tout seul et que ça aurait été bien qu'il ait une sœur et comme il ne fallait pas compter sur madame Rowling pour ça, ben je me suis dévoué pour lui en inventer une ^_^ ! Quoi ? Plus de longues reviews ? Mais j'adooore les longues reviews et je ne suis pas du tout gossée comme tu dis ! ^_^ ! En plus, j'étais morte de rire en la lisant ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments et cette super review !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Solar : merci beaucoup #^_^# !!!!

Ryan : Looooooolll ! Trop de suspens à la fin des chapitres ? loll ! Mais c'est le but ! J'adore voir les lecteurs s'énerver parce que la fin les laisse sur leur faim ~_^ ! Merci pour la review ! Que dis-je ? Les reviews !!!!!! 

Diane23 : Hillouuuuuu ! Comment ça va ? Oui oui, moi aussi ça va bien ^_^ ! Les vacances ont été moitié moitié, première semaine excellente, deuxième semaine exécrable mais bon, y'a toujours des hauts et des bas ! ^_^ ! Merci pour les compliments ! Je pense que ce chapitre n'a pas été TROP long à venir, si ? Ahah ! Tant mieux si la fin t'intrigue, mais je pense que tu as trouvé tes réponses dans ce chapitre, non ? Ben… pour désert et dessert, je dois avouer que ça m'arrive souvent de confondre les deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois ! ^_^ Alors, ta fic avance ? Rohhhhh, je ne t'ai aps laissé de review depuis un bout' ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas lu les chapitres non plus ! Ce soir je vais essayer de m'y mettre et de te mettre les commentaires au cours de la lecture ^_^ ! Bon, ma chtite Diane, je te laisse ! bizouuu

Liv : Saluuut ! Alors, tu as vu ? Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois ! *fière* Merci pour tous les compliments et la review ! Promis, j'essaie de faire mon possible pour continuer à écrire et à mettre les chapitres ! Biz

Patmol : Hello you ^^ ! Ahah tu as vu ça un peu ? J'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour une fois, je suis trooop contente ! Alorrrs, pour mettre une fic sur ce site, c'est assez simple en fait (quand on se le fait expliquer par quelqu'un d'autre ^^). Tout d'abord, il faut que tu ailles dans « Register » (en haut vers la droite) où tu remplis les informations qu'on te demande et tu coches la petite case comme quoi tu as plus de 13 ans. Ensuite, un courrier est envoyé sur ta boite email et tu dois aller sur le lien qu'il y a dans cet email pour activer ton compte. Ensuite, tu retournes sur le site et tu vas dans « Login ». Là, tu rentres ton adresse email et ton mot de passe et tu entres dans ton compte. Une fois dans ton compte, tu peux aller dans « setting » (dans la colonne sur le côté gauche, premier lien) pour mettre que tu acceptes les reviews anonymes (il suffit d'enlever ou de mettre un croix dans la petite case prévue à cet effet ^^). Ensuite, commencent les choses sérieuses. Tu vas dans « Document manager ». Là, tu cliques sur parcourir et tu cherche ton fichier où il y a le premier chapitre de ton histoire. Le chemin apparaît dans la case jaune du bas. Dans la case jaune du haut, tu peux mettre un titre ou alors le numéro de ton chapitre, ça n'a pas d'importance. Après, tu vas dans « create story ». Tu remplis les informations qu'on te demande, surtout, n'oublie pas de mettre ta fic dans « french » et dans « Harry Potter ». Ensuite, pour mettre enfin ce chapitre, tu vas dans la deuxième série de cases jaunes je crois, de toutes façons, c'est indiqué (en anglais). Là, tu mets ton chapitre que tu avais entré quelques instants plus tôt dans la deuxième case jaune et dans la première, tu entres le titre de ton chapitre. Et tu cliques sur « Upload » pour envoyer tout ça ^_______^ ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Pour rajouter des chapitre, tu n'auras plus qu'à faire le même travail dans « Manager » et tu iras directement dans « Add chapter » sélectionnera ton histoire et tu feras le même travail ! Voili voilou, j'espère que je me suis bien exprimé ! Si tu veux, il y a des explications sur la communauté d'Hermichocos à cette adresse : !!! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! bizzzzzzzz…. Oh ! une deuxième review O_o décidément, il y a beaucoup de délinquanteurs en ce moment ^_^ tant mieux pour moi remarque ! Par contre, je ne vois pas de quel code de l'amitié tu me parles… Peut être que tu t'es trompé de destinataire… Bizou ^^

Hermione2005 : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ^_^ ! Pour la suite, la condamnation que tu m'as fait subir à porté ses fruits puisque me voilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! C'est-y pas magnifique ça ? loll ! Question « palpitant », ce chapitre a dû l'être beaucoup moins et ça commence à puer l'eau de rose à plein nez… tout comme le chapitre suivant risque de l'être d'ailleurs è_é. Enfin, on verra bien ^^ ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ton accès de folie m'a bien fait rire et m'a bousté aussi pour écrire la suite ^_^ ! mici beaucoup ! Bizzz

Hedwige Potter : Merci beaucoup ^^ !!! Merci aussi pour la review et pour m'avoir mis dans tes favoris ! Et heu… Bon appétit aussi (un peu en retard, je sais #^__^#) bizz

Lyby : ohhhhhh ! comme c'est gentil ^_^ ! La première que tu as lu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu as commencé à lire des fics ??? Horrible de laisser le suspens ? loooooll ! Bof, moi ça me convient, après tout, je connais la suite et j'adore voir les lecteurs râler et demander la suite pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Oui, un peu sadique sur les bords mais le trône de sadicité ne revient à une amie ^_^ ! _Et puis, c'est dou'ai pas pu venir, ça aurait fait des étincelles, non? :p_ à Heu… je n'ai pas compris cette phrase, il manque des mots, non ? ^_^ ! Alors, deux Basilics, un mâle et une femelle pour faire des œufs, tout simplement ! Et bien… on peut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en trains de chercher de la nourriture, si rare dans la Chambre qu'il faut bien s'y mettre à deux ^^ ! La femelle loin de ses œufs ? Ben… vu le nombre de touristes qui passent dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils n'étaient pas trop en danger (normalement) donc la femelle ne s'inquiétait pas ! Comment ça pas crédible mes réponses ? Non mais oh !… Bon… Ok, ok, je viens d'inventer des raisons bidons, j'avoue é___è… ^_^ ! mdr ! En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça, mais bon, comme tu l'as vu, il peut y avoir quelques explications ! ^_^. Loll ! Alors, pour le comportement de Sally, on en saura plus lorsque Harry sera revenu dans le présent/futur et qu'il la verra à nouveau… mais pas tout de suite non plus, faut bien laisser durer le peu de suspens qu'il y a à ce sujet ^_^ ! Sur ce, merci beaucoup ! A bientôt j'espère et merci pour la review ! bizz

Hermiona292 : Whaaa ! merci pour le compliment #^_^# ! Le chapitre vingt-trois est venu assez par rapport à d'habitude et j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera ainsi pour le reste des chapitres à venir. Pour ta fic, je n'ai pas encore été la lire car je suis débordées de fic à lire, à reviewer, à commenter ou encore à corriger… Mais dès que j'aurais plus le temps, je te promets d'y faire un tour ! ^___^ Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! bizzz

Sur ce, tout le monde, je vous remercie pour toutes ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont boustées à fond étant donné que le chapitre 23 est déjà là !!!!!!!!!!!!! *happy* 

Ze vous aimeuh fort fort fort ! :p


	24. La danse interdite

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général 

Rating : G (pour le moment, pour la suite… je ne sais pas encore !)

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! Aussi, la chanson qui est présente dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas. J'en parlerais un peu plus dans mes notes pour préserver la surprise de certaines personnes qui connaissent !

A propos du titre du chapitre : « _La danse interdite »_ est un titre de livre (encore) que j'ai lu dans le cadre du collège, il y a deux ans et il était plutôt bien (pour une fois qu'un livre scolaire est intéressant… ^_^) Enfin bon, voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur et de l'histoire non plus =^__^= 

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et James ont été sauvés par Lily juste à temps, grâce à son miroir mais James et pétrifié. Ils ramènent le corps dans la Salle Commune et volent les ingrédient nécessaires (dont la Mandragore) pour préparer un potion permettant de réanimer James. On entre dans le passé de Lily qui s'avoue ne pas savoir quelle est la nature de ses sentiments pour James et raconte aussi son passé point de vue sentimental. Quand James est réanimé, il envoie Lily balader mais va se faire pardonner ensuite quand il apprend que c'est elle qui l'a sauvé. Mais elle refuse son cadeau, (une rose rouge et or) qu'elle prend tout de même lorsqu'il est partit. Les Maraudeurs et Lily décident d'aller à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard malgré le fait qu'elle soit annulée. Harry achète un collier pour Cho et Lily lui raconte un peu son passé et les relations qu'elle entretient avec sa famille. Elle lui raconte aussi l'histoire du collier qu'elle a été obligée de vendre pour poursuivre ses études. Le soir, alors qu'ils sont de nouveau à Poudlard, Harry va voir chacun de ses amis mais tous sont occupés à faire des recherche sur lui sauf Peter qui écrit une lettre d'amouuuur (eurk… je plains la fille que Peter aime…). La nuit, James le réveille pour qu'ils aillent enfin prendre cette potion animagi.

Remerciement : Je remercie grandement ma Cwysnes adowée (grande auteur de _« On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve »_… Si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :p ! Ah oui… faut peut être que je dise pourquoi je la remercie ^^ Et bien figurez-vous que la demoiselle est restée jusqu'à 2h20 du matin devant son ordi pour corriger mon chapitre, bravant tous les dangers du rez-de-chaussé… O_o… un peu folle, non ? :p. En tous cas, je la remercie grandement car elle fait vraiment du très bon boulot ! Et en plus je l'adooooooooowe ! Oui, toi, là *pointe son doigts vers Cwys* Oui, toi, je t'adooooooowe ! Et vivement le 15 Août ! nah ! Je demande une ovation pour ma Cwyss *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap* *ne sent plus ses mains*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Ça sent l'eau de rose, okey… ça peut plaire tout comme ça peut déplaire… Mais c'est un grand chapitre pour un couple et je ne voyais pas ça autrement que romantique ! Et puis après tout, le romantisme se perd tellement qu'il faut bien que je me venge quelque part !!!  Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 24 : La danse interdite**

         - Harry, te voici dans l'endroit où nous nous retrouvons le plus souvent possible.

            - Vous êtes toujours ensemble, se moqua Harry.

            - Tu as raison… Alors disons que c'est là où on prépare tous nos mauvais coups ! En tous cas, voici la tanière des Maraudeurs !!!

Harry avait vaguement reconnu le dédale de couloir qui les avait menés ici. Devant eux, une grande porte en bois dissimulait une pièce chargée de secrets et de plans de mauvais coups, témoin d'une amitié _sans_ faille. Sirius s'approcha et se mit à chatouiller la poignée qui frémit, laissant échapper un gloussement. Les rires se firent de plus en plus fort et la porte se détacha de son encadrement afin de fuir le Maraudeur qui mima une courbette pour laisser passer Harry.

Il savait bien qu'il était déjà venu ici la porte, tout d'abord, et l'intérieur de la pièce étaient là pour témoigner de son vague souvenir. Elle était plutôt vaste mais ne ressemblait pas aux autres pièces du château. Aucune fenêtre ne venait illuminer l'endroit, au fond de la salle s'étendait un grand lit recouvert de soie rouge délavée et quatre bureaux seulement étaient alignés contre le mur. Le reste de la salle était vide. Vide ? Non, pas vraiment. Il y régnait un désordre inqualifiable. Des quantités et des quantités de parchemins, de plumes, d'objets, de gadgets, de cahiers, d'ingrédients pour potions, de jeux s'y étalaient. Il y avait même un chaudron sur l'un des côtés où une mixture visqueuse et violette bouillonnait.

- Nous avons ajouté l'œuf la semaine dernière et il fallait le laisser se décomposer tout seul. Nous allons prendre la potion ce soir et nous voulions que tu voies ça… Si ça te dit bien sûr ! 

Harry restait abasourdi : il allait assister à l'absorption de la potion animagi des Maraudeurs et peut être même, s'il avait un tant soit peu de chance, verrait-il leur première transformation. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, James saisit la « recette » de la potion, Remus remua le liquide visqueux, Sirius fit les dernières vérifications et la porte se referma  prudemment, craignant toujours pour sa poignée.

            - Tu vois, expliqua alors Sirius, cette porte a été ensorcelée pour que les élèves ne puissent pas venir ici or, nous avons remarqué qu'elle était très chatouilleuse au niveau de la poignée. Depuis, nous nous sommes « installés » ici et nous y venons souvent pour préparer nos mauvais coups c'est plus calme et plus discret que dans la salle Commune. 

            - Ça ne va pas tarder à être prêt, annonça Remus.

            - Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup les gars ? couina Peter qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

            - Oui, affirmèrent Sirius et James d'une seule voix en fronçant les sourcils.

            - Remus a besoin de nous !

Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

            - Pense aussi à tout ce que nous pourrions faire : sortir dans le parc la nuit, espionner les conversations sans même nous faire remarquer, approcher sans timidité la fille de ses pensées…

Le visage du gros garçon s'éclaira d'un grand sourire tout en rosissant d'un air juvénile.

            - Bon, alors… Je veux bien, mais à condition que je sois un animal beau, noble et aimé ! 

            - On ne peut pas choisir, Peter, cela dépend beaucoup de la personnalité.

            - Mais ce n'est pas juste ça !

            - Et tu crois que pour moi ça a été juste ? J'ai encore moins eu le choix que toi ! Et ça pourrait bien te sauver la vie un jour ! lui reprocha Remus en s'emportant légèrement.

Harry préféra ne pas s'exprimer là-dessus. Il lui était vraiment difficile de ne pas voir Peter comme un meurtrier et de lui témoigner un tant soit peu d'amitié. Remus, d'une main légèrement tremblante déversa le liquide dans les trois choppes de bierraubeurre et les tendit à ses camarades.

            - Attends ! Et Harry ? dit soudain James.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait, lui aussi, à cet instant même, la possibilité de devenir animagi ?

Remus sortit une autre choppe, l'emplit de potion et la lui tendit. Il la prit avec hésitation, son cerveau pensant à toute vitesse. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, assis en cercle, à regarder le liquide violet fumer dans le verre et à penser à tout ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais la potion n'était pas réussite. Harry, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

            - Bien, commença James. Alors, à votre santé !

Les choppes s'entrechoquèrent, scellant à jamais l'avenir de quatre adolescents.

***

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à leur recherche.

            - Quelle bêtise peuvent-ils encore bien faire, ceux-là ? se demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Dans sa poche, elle avait la rose de James qu'elle avait magiquement protégé pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle l'avait regardé, des heures durant, sans détacher ses pensées de l'héritier de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à leur première année, à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. _Maintenant, son esprit savait ce que son cœur savait depuis toujours_.

***

            Harry marchait, légèrement en retrait des autres. Que venait-il de faire ? Avait-ce été la bonne solution ? A présent, il était presque sûr qu'il regretterait sont geste.

            - Regardez ! Une tapisserie avec un passage ! Nous n'y avons jamais été ! s'écria Sirius.

Aussitôt, Sirius, James et Peter s'y engouffrèrent. Remus attendit que Harry parvienne à sa hauteur.

            - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, Harry. 

            - Merci, mais les autres si…

            - Je leur parlerais si jamais ils t'en veulent vraiment, mais j'en doute. A mon avis, ils sont stressés et ne pensent qu'à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.

            - Ils y arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le visage de Remus s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

            - D'ailleurs… toi qui est doué en Divination et pendant que nous sommes seuls… en quoi vont-ils se transformer d'après toi ?

Harry explosa de rire, le cœur tout à coup plus léger.

            - Alors, Sirius, en gros chien noir…

            - Tout à fait son genre, rit Remus.

            - James en cerf…

            - Très noble ! Ça lui va bien, c'est vrai, commenta le loup-garou, ne cachant pas sa joie. Et Peter ?

- Peter…

Il poussa un soupir amer.

            - Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Je veux dire… tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

            - Je sais, mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu me le dises…

            - Bien, si tu y tiens vraiment… en rat. 

            - Un rat ?! s'écria Remus tout chamboulé. Et lui qui voulait être un animal noble ! 

            - Pour sûr, c'est raté. Il risque d'être très vexé s'il se souvient que tu lui as dit que ça dépend de la personnalité ! En plus, il risque d'avoir quelques problèmes pour enfin arriver à se transformer… Il mettra plus de temps que James et Sirius !

            - Ça risque, en effet… Il lui a toujours fallu plus de temps que les autres pour réussir quelque chose, fit Remus gêné. Et toi, si tu avais bu la potion, tu penses que tu te serais changé en quoi ? 

            - Aucune idée, répondit Harry franchement et en poussant son deuxième soupir amer de la soirée. _« Probablement en fauve ou en reptile… »_ pensa-t-il avec un nœud à l'estomac. Peut être en taupe, ajouta-t-il à voix haute en désignant ses lunettes.

Remus partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

            - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! James est aussi presque myope et il va se transformer en cerf !

            - Tu à l'air bien sûr de ce que je dis, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

            - Je ne crois pas en la Divination, mais le temps regorge de nombreux secrets, oui.

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparu derrière la tapisserie, laissant Harry planté d'incrédulité au beau milieu du couloir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Remus était-il plus proche de découvrir qui il était que ce qu'il avait pensé au début ? Blême, il disparu à son tour derrière le passage secret.

***

            Elle fut soudainement soulagée. Tout était normal dans les toilettes des filles, les Maraudeurs n'étaient donc pas descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Fout le camp ! cria une voix aiguë et nasillarde derrière son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à la fumée informe et glaciale qui constituait Mimi Geignarde.

            - Mimi, aurais-tu vu James, Sirius ou Remus… ou Harry ?

            - Non, personne n'est venu ici. Mais j'avoue avoir vu Harry, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

            - Où ça ? demanda Lily avec espoir.

            - Pas ici… enfin… pas dans cette dimension si tu veux.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Lily intriguée.

Le fantôme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

            - Je ne comprends pas très bien… insista Lily.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Si je veux aller en 2000 maintenant, je le peux et être de retour ici dans quelques secondes. Les fantômes sont intemporels si tu préfères.

Dans tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle n'avait jamais entendu cela à propos des fantômes, pourtant, cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. 

            - Alors… tu me connais dans les années à venir ?!

Mimi hésita. Si elle n'était pas réputée pour sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse, elle avait juste assez de cœur pour ne pas dire à Lily qu'elle n'avait PAS d'avenir, ou si peu.

            - Ce n'est pas dans ton époque que je vais le plus souvent, répondit-elle finalement d'un air agacé.

            - Et Harry ? questionna tout de même la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, l'expression assez gentille du fantôme changea du tout au tout.

            - Laisse-le tranquille ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ! grogna-t-elle.

            - Quoi, tu serais jalouse ? rit Lily.

            - Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop près, répondit l'autre farouchement.

            - Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas Harry que j'aime.

Le fantôme fut aussitôt soulagé et pourtant, elle se trouva stupide d'avoir pensé cela. Dans le futur, Lily serait la mère de Harry, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

            - Je peux te demander une faveur ? demanda timidement Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

            - Dis toujours…

            - Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur le lieu où sera James dans quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ?

Mimi disparut instantanément, laissant Lily seule, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Mimi avait-elle mal pris sa requête ou était-elle partie voir où était James ? Le réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps car une minute plus tard, elle était déjà de retour, affichant un air triomphant.

            - Va donc voir dans la tour d'Astronomie, on ne sait jamais, annonça-t-elle sans préambule. 

            - Merci, dit Lily, je te revaudrai ça ! ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte des toilettes.

            - Mais de rien, continua Mimi à nouveau seule. Après tout, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir fait naître Harry. 

***

            James était en tête du groupe. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots. Jamais ils n'avaient empruntés ce passage. _Opération animagi_ enclenchée et un nouveau passage découvert : c'était une excellente soirée. Que disait l'expression déjà ? _Jamais deux sans trois ?_ Tout en continuant à marcher, son esprit dériva vers Lily. Toutes les filles qu'il avait eu, certaines qu'il avait aimées, mais pas assez, et d'autres non. Jamais il n'avait connu de sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune préfète. Ce matin, lorsqu'elle avait refusé la rose, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer et partir en miettes avec le dernier espoir qui lui restait. Ce Mulciber, jamais il ne l'avait apprécié, il était trop _« Serpentard »_ pour cela mais à présent, il le haïssait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une très bonne attitude avec les filles avec qui il sortait. Souvent, il ne les avait pas aimé autant qu'il l'aurait dû, était souvent indifférent, parfois froid. Pourtant, quelques fois, il avait eu de véritables sentiments pour ces filles et il les avait rendues heureuses. Il avait attendu celle qui lui ferait oublier Lily Evans… Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait osé lever la main sur l'une d'entres elles, jamais. Mulciber, lui, ne semblait pas s'en priver et cela faisait monter une colère sourde en lui. Lily ne méritait pas qu'on la frappe. Aucune de ces filles n'étaient parvenues à lui faire oublier… _Maintenant, son esprit savait ce que son cœur avait toujours su. _

            Ils arrivèrent dans une vieille salle sûrement restée secrète jusque là. L'air ne devait pas y passer souvent compte tenu l'odeur qui y flottait.

            - Trop cool, dit Sirius.

            - Trop classe, continua James.

- Trop étrange, restons sur nos gardes, conseilla Remus.

- Trop répugnant, on s'en va ? fut la réplique de Peter. 

Harry ne dit rien et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Les lueurs de leur baguette dansaient sur les murs sombres, éclairant la pièce avec peine. Peter, voulant se donner des airs courageux avança dans la salle en regardant la décoration moisie du plafond d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

            - Répugnant, oui, mais en fait, ce n'est pas si mal ici… OUUUCH ! 

En se retournant, il se prit les pieds dans un caillou et s'étala de tout son long sur une table qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarquées. Allongé, ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain d'horreur, le visage collé sur la plaque de marbre glacé et il poussa un cri strident. Et avant que les Maraudeurs n'aient le temps de réagir, il fut projeté à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser le dos contre le mur inégal. Il tomba lourdement au sol, face contre terre. Tous se précipitèrent sur lui, effrayés par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. 

            - Peter, tout va bien ? s'enquit Remus en retournant doucement son ami sur le dos.

Un grognement de douleur leur indiqua que Peter était toujours conscient mais en sale état. Harry, lui, ne s'était pas approché. Il préféra plutôt aller voir ce qui l'avait envoyé valser comme ça. Ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt le marbre d'une teinte légèrement rouge, lisse et qui dégageait un air glacé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, ce n'était pas une table… loin de là même… ce n'était même pas un autel. Essayant d'intensifier la lueur de sa baguette, il s'approcha ses soupçons furent confirmés. Saisi d'une légère panique, il tourna sur lui-même et distingua un deuxième bloc de marbre rectangulaire. Il fit le tour de la salle d'un pas rapide et nerveux, sa baguette tremblait légèrement dans sa main. Il en dénombra quatre en tout, toutes exactement identiques mis à part les couleurs du marbres.

            - Venez voir ! demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Ils laissèrent Peter et rejoignirent intrigués Harry qui avait le visage blême.

            - Regardez ça, dit-il en désignant ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Sirius rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

            - Mince alors, on dirait… Regardez ici ! s'écria-t-il en montrant une inscription dans la plaque. _Rowena Serdaigle_… C'est

            - …Son tombeau, compléta Remus.

            - Non, LES tombeaux… des quatre fondateurs… acheva Harry. 

***

            Elle marchait toujours, de plus en plus vite vers la tour d'Astronomie il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à temps pour voir James seuls à seuls. Peut être enfin arriverait-elle à lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pressée, elle aurait bien aimé demander quelques petites choses à Mimi Geignarde à propos de Harry. Il l'intriguait vraiment et elle voulait le connaître savoir enfin qui il était réellement, car elle était sûre que le côté mystérieux et secret du jeune garçon reposait sur son identité. Il ne s'appelait sûrement pas Harry Cooper… Les Maraudeurs avaient dirigés leurs soupçons sur les voyages dans le temps et lui avaient demandés de lire un livre à ce propos, ce qu'elle avait fait de bon cœur, de même que Sirius. Mais cette théorie lui semblait trop extravagante et incroyable pour être vraie. Aussi, depuis quelques jours, les Maraudeurs s'entendaient mieux avec elle depuis qu'elle avait aidé James à se dépétrifier. Elle en était heureuse, d'autant plus que sa relation avec Mulciber devenait de plus en plus houleuse. 

            Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur après avoir monté les dernières marches. La neige recouvrait encore les créneaux de la tour et le froid la saisit. En se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Personne. A sa grande déception, James n'était pas là. Elle s'assit donc entre deux créneaux et regarda le vide sous ses pieds elle n'avait pas peur. Combien de fois avait-elle failli sauter d'ici ? 

***

            - Il y en a quatre, ajouta Harry. Une pour chaque fondateur…

Les couleurs correspondaient. Ils étaient devant un tombeau légèrement bleu et à leur droit, il y en avait un jaune pâle, celui d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes tout prêt des corps… enfin des squelettes ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, de ceux qui ont fondé cette école il y a environ 1000 ans ? Les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque ! C'est une chance inouïe ! s'écria Sirius.

Peter gémit ce n'était pas vraiment une « chance » à ses yeux.

            - Ils en parlent dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, remarqua Remus. Il est dit que si un sorcier vient à toucher ces tombeaux, il y a quatre solutions possibles. Soit il rejette assez violemment le visiteur, le jugeant indigne de l'approcher, soit il le repousse doucement si on est pas de la même maison mais qu'on a des qualités plaisants au fondateur, soit on peut le toucher si on est dans sa maison et qu'on mérite d'y être. Ou encore, cas spécial pour les héritiers, ils peuvent non seulement les toucher, mais l'esprit du fondateur le guide vers son destin…

            - Si j'ai bien compris, dit James, ces tombeaux nous attirent ou nous repoussent selon l'affinité que l'on a avec la maison du fondateur auquel appartient la sépulture, c'est ça ?

            - Tu as tout compris !

            - Bien, alors voyons ça ! claironna Sirius enthousiaste. 

Il essaya de poser sa main sur la tombe de Rowena Serdaigle mais il fut repoussé sans trop de douceur.

            - On dirait que je ne suis pas assez _érudit_ ! 

            - Pour sûr, se moqua James. 

Tous essayèrent alors les tombeaux, un à un. Remus posa sa main sur toutes les tombes mais fut éjecté par Serpentard assez violemment. Sirius put presque poser sa main sur Poufsouffle, entièrement sur Gryffondor et fut à peine repoussé par Serpentard. Peter préféra ne pas se risquer au jeu, trouvant son dos déjà assez amoché mais Harry remarqua avec consternation que c'était la tombe de Gryffondor qui l'avait envoyée contre le mur… Les cartes l'avaient-elles réellement changées ? A coup sûr, oui… mais dans le bon sens ? Harry commençait à en douter. Quant à James, il ne put poser sa main ni sur Serdaigle, ni sur Poufsouffle, repoussé assez doucement. On l'empêcha d'aller faire un tour du côté de Serpentard car, étant un héritier de Gryffondor, il aurait put avoir quelques problèmes. Harry, lui, fut à deux doigts de poser la main sur Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Quand il toucha celle de Serpentard sous l'œil plus qu'intéressé de ses camarades, il ne fut pas repoussé malgré ses espérances.

Le malaise s'installa un peu et ce fut Remus, grâce à son bon sens, qui le rompit.

            - C'est sûrement à cause de Voldemort qui t'a transmit certains pouvoirs en te faisant cette cicatrice… Il était à Serpentard… pas forcément l'héritier quoi que ça ne me surprendrait pas… James, montre-nous donc ce ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière… grand-père dit quand tu t'approches de lui !

James avança alors, ému et tremblant, assaillit par le doute lui aussi. Et s'il n'était pas reconnu comme un véritable Gryffondor ? Ce serait un choc pour lui. Et si Remus disait juste et que les héritiers étaient guidés vers leur destin ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Livide, il approcha sa main doucement, contrairement aux battements de son cœur. Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle, observant avec attention ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Harry, lui aussi regardait avec un intérêt non feint ce qui arrivait aux héritiers des occupants des tombes le concernait tout autant. Et ce fut sous ses yeux incrédules que James disparu, seulement quelques secondes après être entré en contact avec la pierre glaciale, dans un jaillissement de lumière éblouissante. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la tombe et la toucha. Et- avant que les autres n'aient le temps d'intervenir, il se sentit happé par une force incroyable et il lui sembla basculer la tête la première dans le coffre mortuaire.

***

            Alors que dans la petite salle des sous-sols de Poudlard, le corps de Harry venait de disparaître sous les yeux incrédules et impuissants des Maraudeurs, ce même corps apparut presque instantanément sur la plus haute tour de l'école.

Un léger vent frais ébouriffa ses cheveux et le froid le surprit. En face de lui se tenait James qui lui faisait dos. Encore devant eux, Lily se tenait assise sur les rebords de la tour, contemplant le vide impressionnant, ou alors l'étendue noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. D'instinct, il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait gardé sous sa robe et s'en recouvrit en allant s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il savait que ce moment là était important pour eux trois, mais que c'était aussi ce qui scellerait le destin de chacun.

***

            Lily commençait à avoir froid, ses mains et son visage étaient gelés, ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud au creux de son cou, une présence derrière elle elle frissonna. Etrangement, elle se sentit rassurée au lieu d'avoir peur elle sentait une force protectrice et bienveillante.

            - Le ciel est magnifique ce soir !

La voix était douce, chaleureuse et grave. Lily aimait cette voix plus que toutes les autres elle la berçait. Elle n'avait plus froid, son cœur s'accéléra doucement.

            - Les étoiles sont curieusement nombreuses pour une quasi pleine lune, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

            - Lily, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, para aussitôt Lily. C'est entièrement ma faute…

            - Ne dis pas ça !

            - Si je ne m'étais pas éloignée comme ça, subitement, sans explications, rien ne se serait passé ainsi.

            - Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais réagi comme ça. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? demanda James désireux de savoir.

La jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers lui et c'était mieux ainsi car il ne voyait pas son visage empli de remords. Ce fut pourtant sa voix étranglée qui la trahit lorsqu'elle prononça les mots suivants. 

            - Je voulais simplement être différente de toutes ces filles qui rampaient devant toi ! Je ne le supportais pas.

            - Tu étais différente de toutes les autres dans mon cœur, Lily… Et tu l'es toujours, ajouta-t-il après un moment. Tu as toujours eu une place spéciale en moi.

James avait la fâcheuse impression d'être dans une mauvaise série Moldue américaine qui puait l'eau de rose à plein nez (NdA : que celui qui vient de dire « Les Feux de l'amour » se dénonce). Pourtant, c'était réellement ce qu'il avait enfoui toutes ces années au fond de lui et il était pris d'une envie subite de  faire remonter tous ses sens romantiques refoulés à la fin de sa première année. Il s'approcha encore plus de Lily jusqu'à ce que son torse entre en contact avec le dos de la jeune fille et il passa ses bras autour de son corps, se permettant une douce étreinte. Lily, quant à elle, se laissa aller dans ces bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient elle s'y sentait si bien. Si bien que son cœur se serra. Toutes ces années qu'elle avait manqué en ignorant James… Elle l'avait aimé depuis le début et ce soir, tous ces sentiments s'évadaient du sombre recoin de son cœur où elle les avait parqués jusque là. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue pour venir s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle agrippa les bras de James qui resserra son étreinte. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de la détresse de son amie. Il passa le bras sous ses jambes et la tourna de côté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il vit alors le sillon qu'avait tracé une larme et il embrassa tendrement le coin de ses lèvres pour sécher l'eau salée. Délicatement, il la posa au sol, sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule et il commença à la bercer doucement en caressant ses cheveux soyeux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

            - Ne pleure plus, petite fleur, je t'aime.

Ces mots lui étaient venus naturellement, jamais il ne se serait cru capable de les dire aussi facilement. Lily redressa la tête et le regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes mais heureuse. Après un sourire timide, elle replongea dans les bras de son ami et le serra contre elle, en partie pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas en plein rêve. Son plus beau rêve. James se souvenait petit à petit d'une chanson qu'on lui avait chanté alors qu'il était enfant et qu'il avait peine à s'endormir. La mélodie aussi lui revenait en tête et il chantonnait l'air intérieurement. Puis, sans prévenir, il saisit la main droite de Lily et la posa sur son cœur il passa une autre main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se mit à tourner, lentement, langoureusement. Ce soir, il avait envie de chanter pour elle de danser avec elle.

_I've heard there was a secret chord    _

_                          
That David played, and it pleased the Lord            _

_  
But you don't really care for music, do you ?_

_It goes like this_

_  
The fourth, the fifth_

_                                      
The minor fall, the major lift_

_                                      
The baffled king composing Hallelujah          
  
_

_  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
_

_  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof      _

_  
You saw her bathing on the roof       _

_  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_  
She tied you_

_  
To a kitchen chair_

_  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
  
_

_  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
_

_  
Maybe I've been here before        _

_  
I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_              
I used to live alone before I knew you_

_  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_  
love is not a victory march_

_              
Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah           
  
_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
There was a time you'd let me know_

_              
What's real and going on below_

_  
But now you never show it to me do you ?_

_  
Remember when I moved in you ?_

_              
The holy dark was moving too_

_              
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Maybe there's a God above_

_                          
And all I ever learned from love      _

_  
was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_  
Its not a cry you can hear at night_

_Its not somebody who's seen the light_

_Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah_

_  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Alors qu'il chantait les dernières paroles, sa gorge se serra. Lily n'était pas à lui, mais à Mulciber. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il haïssait le Serpentard ce soir, plus que jamais, il aimait Lily.

Elle était émue, encore au bords des larmes qu'elle avait réussit à sécher quelques minutes plus tôt. Jamais elle n'avait connu cela, elle se sentait si bien. Cette chanson était si émouvante et la voix de James lui faisait tourner la tête, la berçait. Elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne, ni même une culpabilité envers Mulciber. Ce soir, elle était à James. Ce soir, et toute la vie, elle l'espérait.

Une main se posa sous son menton et la fit relever la tête. James la regardait, passionné. Il libéra une de ses mains et fouilla dans ses poches, toujours en la serrant contre lui. Il sortit une chaîne où était suspendue une pierre émeraude de forme ovale, très jolie. Elle reconnut aussitôt le bijou que sa grand-mère lui avait légué quelques années auparavant et qu'elle avait été obligée de vendre pour continuer ses études. Elle en avait parlé à Harry cet après-midi même… 

            - J'ai mes renseignements, dit alors James en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On m'a dit que ça pouvait peut être te faire plaisir.

            - C'est Harry ? demanda Lily n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux.

            - Oui, c'est lui. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit ! 

Et il passa la chaîne autour du cou de Lily et l'attacha le bijou lui allait parfaitement. Lentement, il inclina la tête et leur bouche se joignirent tendrement pour les unir, enfin.

Non loin d'eux, la porte menant dans les couloirs de Poudlard se referma sans bruit.

***

            Harry descendait les marches, l'esprit encore sur la tour d'Astronomie. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait bouleversé. Son cœur était en joie : ses parents étaient enfin ensemble, ils s'aimaient. Lorsque James avait été le voir en fin de soirée pour lui demander ce qui pouvait plaire à Lily comme cadeau, il n'avait pas hésité à lui raconter ce que lui avait dit Lily cet après-midi même. Elle était si heureuse… Il ne pensait même plus aux tombes qui reposaient dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et avait-ce une importance ? Ses jambes le menèrent directement dans son dortoir où les Maraudeurs s'étaient endormis depuis peu. Il tomba de fatigue, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Il n'entendit même pas James rentrer des heures et des heures plus tard.

***

            Harry entendait vaguement des bruits d'étoffe lui indiquant que les Maraudeurs avaient activé la longue et pénible tâche communément appelée « réveil ». S'étirant à son tour, il allongea le bras jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour saisir ses lunettes qu'il ajusta sur son nez. Dans les lits voisins, il voyait des bras, des mains, des jambes et des orteils s'étirer afin de se « dérouiller » après la longue nuit. Seul le lit de James paraissait calme, montrant que celui-ci ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

            - Rah, grogna Sirius quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar !

            - Le sinistros ? s'inquiéta Remus.

            - Non… pire.

            - Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que le sinistros ? brailla Peter.

Harry s'était redressé sur son lit, écoutant attentivement la conversation.

            - Pire ?… Azkaban ! avoua Sirius.

            - Tu as rêvé d'Azkaban ? ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Harry.

            - Oui. J'y étais prisonnier pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ! C'était horrible, le pire cauchemar que je pouvais faire ! Cette prison est la seule chose qui me terrifie vraiment !

Harry eut un élan de compassion pour son futur parrain qui ne savait rien de son sinistre avenir… Et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi !

            - Hum… Harry ? demanda Sirius alors que déjà tous les Maraudeurs se tournaient vers lui d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

Il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Que Sirius lui demande si ses rêves avaient une signification réelle et s'il devait s'en inquiéter. 

            - Tu as déjà rêvé d'un sinistros ? demanda-t-il alors, essayant d'échapper au sujet « Azkaban ».

            - Oui, assez souvent même.

            - Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un sinistros, mais plutôt d'un gros chien noir, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui compris alors le message.

            - D'accord, tant mieux ! Et pour Azkaban ?

            - Je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou, dit Harry extrêmement gêné. Tout dépend des choix que vous ferez ensemble plus tard. La vie n'est faîte que de choix, difficiles pour la plupart, mais ce sont ces choix qui font ce qu'elle est réellement.

Et avant que les Maraudeurs n'aient le temps de lui poser des questions plus précises, il s'en alla.

Remus, quant à lui, observa Harry disparaître de la chambre et sortit un cahier déjà gribouillé de divers informations et remarques. Il saisit une plume, trempa la pointe dans l'encre et se mit à écrire, longuement. 

***

            - Les jeunes, calmez-vous ! déclara Sherfly en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Aujourd'hui, les tireurs de cartes vont être inversés. J'espère que vous vous souvenez comment faire depuis la dernière fois. Bon courage.

            - Alors, cette fois c'est toi le maître du jeu, constata James.

            - Non, je ne serais pas le « maître du jeu », déclara Harry.

            - Pourquoi ? s'étonna James. Tu es pourtant très doué !

            - Je ne veux pas « deviner » ton avenir ! s'agaça Harry.

James fut soudain submergé par une vague de soupçons.

            - Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans mon avenir ? demanda-t-il alors, pourtant incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Harry le contempla gravement. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir commencé et Sherfly le remarqua mais elle préféra observer la scène qui allait s'en suivre, certaine que ce serait intéressant. James sentait l'angoisse monter en lui et le silence de Harry n'y était pas étranger.

            - Harry, commença-t-il ayant conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il allait dire. Quand et comment vais-je mourir alors ?

La question eut l'effet d'une bombe chez Harry. Dépité par la question, il repoussa sa chaise violemment, se leva et, à l'effigie d'Hermione, donna un coup de pied dans la trappe qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Pourtant, il ne put aller plus loin car une main le retenait par le bras.

            - Je n'aime pas que l'on quitte mon cours comme cela, Harry, alors nous allons nous asseoir et discuter, lui ordonna Sherfly d'une voix douce. Bertha ! Mets-toi avec James et tire lui les cartes comme Dave n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Une jeune fille plutôt replète et au visage renfrogné se leva et, tout sourire, alla s'asseoir en face de James.

            - Assied-toi ici, Harry.

Harry obéit et s'enfonça dans le pouf qui lui avait été désigné, juste en face du fauteuil du professeur.

            - Tu es un élève intriguant, Harry. Tu devines de grandes choses qui vont se passer dans l'avenir et pourtant, je ne sens aucune grande aura divinatoire autour de toi. Tu caches des choses lourdes à porter, des choses secrètes, horribles…

L'adolescent la laissa dire. Elle avait probablement « lu » tout cela en lui, il n'y pouvait rien.

            - Tu as été très malheureux par le passé et un grand avenir t'attend, à toi de faire les bons choix. Je sais que ton esprit est torturé en ce moment, que tu aurais en ton pouvoir de faire changer les choses, de changer ton passé, ton présent et même ton avenir… 

Elle parlait vite, murmurait tout en fixant Harry de ses grands yeux noirs si profonds, comme si elle essayait de lui faire comprendre un message extrêmement important.

            - J'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne le crois, même si je suis consciente d'être loin de connaître toute la vérité.

Son regard se déporta derrière lui, elle fixait une autre personne. Harry se retourna et vit James qui, l'air grave, écoutait les prédictions de Bertha Jorkins. 

            - Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile pour toi de côtoyer certaines personnes qui te sont chères mais que tu n'as pas toujours eu la chance de connaître.

Puis, lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien, comme si elle essayait de l'hypnotiser. 

            - Il n'est pas bon de vouloir modifier le cours du temps et le destin des personnes que l'on aime. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en résulter ? En croyant faire le Bien, on peut ne faire que le Mal… Modifier quelque chose pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques, bien pires que celles que tu connais déjà. Après tout, _on ne sait pas _toujours_ ce que l'avenir nous réserve !_

Harry commença à s'inquiéter du comportement de son professeur sa mise en garde l'effrayait quelque peu. Il commença donc à reculer timidement. Mais son professeur lui saisit le bras qu'elle compressa avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. 

            - Je sais… que vous venez d'une autre époque, chuchota-t-elle en ébullition. 

Surpris et sentant l'angoisse le gagner, il secoua rudement son bras afin que Sherfly lâche prise et après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes il se tourna et s'enfuit par la trappe. Folle… elle était folle… Mais tellement dans le vrai pourtant. Que savait-elle au juste ? A part bien sûr qu'il venait « d'une autre époque »…

Il regarda sa montre il lui restait vingt minutes avant le début du cours de potion, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de descendre aux cachots. Il erra donc quelques minutes dans les couloirs et finit par se rendre lentement dans les sous-sols. Arrivé devant la salle de classe, il entendit la voix d'Osman hurler sur un élève… Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce professeur. Si Rogue était sournois et subjectif, il blessait dans ses paroles et dans son injustice alors qu'Osman, en plus de tout cela, ajoutait les punitions corporelles. Heureusement, ses moments de fureur étaient plutôt rares ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mener une discipline draconienne pendant ses cours. Aussi, il limitait autant que possible ces moment de violence car il savait que Dumbledore pouvait être mit au courant et que, là, il serait renvoyé sur le champs. Il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Rusard qui partageait les mêmes idéaux que lui.

Lorsque la fin des cours fut sonnée, les élèves sortirent presque en courant, le visage pâle et les membres tremblants. Osman avait encore semé la terreur chez les première année qui étaient si faciles à intimider. Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la salle où le professeur donnait trois heures de retenue à un jeune Poufsouffle qui partit sans demander son reste une fois la punition donnée.

            - Cooper ! Espérons que cette fois vous saurez fabriquer cette « potion du silence » ! J'en ferais sûrement le test sur vous alors faîtes une petit effort pour une fois, l'accueillit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien pour un cours donné par Osman. Tous s'activaient à fabriquer leur « potion du silence » et ne voulaient pas énerver encore plus leur professeur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, le vieil homme se ravisa au dernier moment et lui épargna de tester sa potion sur lui.

            - Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous ai finalement pas fais boire cette potion que vous avez le droit de dire tout ce que vous désirez, Cooper. Ça ne serait pas très prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière phrase, chuchotée à son attention le troubla. Osman se doutait-il ? Ou savait-il quelque chose, lui aussi ? Mais les Maraudeurs l'empêchèrent de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question car ils l'entraînaient déjà vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner.

***

            - Alors, James, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui est l'heureuse élue ? railla Sirius.

            - Non, occupes-toi plutôt d'Emma, se défendit James du tac au tac.

            - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui provoquait cette chamaillerie. 

            - Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais parti quand c'est arrivé !

            - Je t'explique, décida Remus. Bertha Jorkins est incapable de garder un secret, elle fouine toujours partout et fourre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Or, Sherfly l'a mise avec James pour qu'elle lui tire les cartes. Et elle est partie en courant, au bout de dix minutes en disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que James avait une nouvelle petite amie depuis hier soir… Elle avait l'air très surprise mais elle est partie en riant, surexcitée. 

            - Et James ne veux pas nous dire qui sait !

            - Comment êtes-vous sûrs que Bertha dit vrai ? demanda Harry, cherchant à protéger son père.

            - Elle est très douée en Divination.

Harry haussa les épaules et Lily arriva à son tour. Elle dit bonjour aux Maraudeurs et s'assit à côté de Harry et Remus, juste en face de James. Tous deux se regardèrent un petit moment, rougirent et continuèrent à manger tout en se jetant des clins d'œil plus ou moins discrets.

Soudain, un hurlement perça dans la salle, venant de la table des Serpentard. Un poing s'abattit sur la table et un élève s'avança dangereusement vers les Gryffondor.

            - Je ne le permettrai pas ! cria encore l'élève.

Un garçon plutôt carré et d'environ dix-sept ans fondit droit sur les Maraudeurs. Ses yeux gris acier semblaient prêts à sortir de leur orbite afin de tuer leur adversaire et ses mouvements saccadés trahissaient son énervement. James sentit deux mains puissantes le prendre à chaque épaule et l'expulser du banc où il était jusqu'à lors assis. Et sans même voir ce qui venait, du fait qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes en tombant, il sentit un poing lui fracasser la mâchoire et lui renvoyer la tête contre le sol de la Grande Salle. Lily effrayé se leva d'un bond et courut pour faire le tour de la table. Doublement amoché, James recula, toujours assis et cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons. 

            - Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! Espèce de rat !

James, une fois ses lunettes retrouvées, se leva et affronta Mulciber de toute sa moyenne taille. Le Serpentard, tout en riant tapa contre le torse de son rival. Les Maraudeurs, qui étaient restés assis jusque là se levèrent… bien qu'ils sachent parfaitement que James préférait toujours régler ses comptes lui-même. Ils étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin, en dernier recours.

            - Sale raté ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable et désespéré pour me faire ça… ou alors totalement suicidaire !

            - Calme-toi Mulciber. Nous pouvons nous expliquer calmement !

            - Calme ? MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RESTE CALME ???

            - Julius, arrêtes, s'il te plaît, tenta de le raisonner Lily qui était parvenue à leur niveau.

            - Toi, la ferme ! Je ne veux même plus que tu m'adresses la parole ! Quant à toi, morveux, Lily ne t'appartient pas !

La jeune fille le gifla de toutes ses forces, arrêtant pour un petit moment le Serpentard.

            - Tu n'a aucun droit sur moi Mulciber et j'aime James alors que je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Furieux, le jeune homme se retourna vers James, adressant un dernier regard à Lily voulant dire « Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ». Le Gryffondor serra le poing sur sa baguette et la sortit pour parer l'attaque imminente du Serpentard.

            - _Expelliarmus !_

Mais Mulciber évita le sort et marmonna aussitôt une formule. Le visage de James devint soudainement sans expression, livide, mais ses yeux semblaient terrorisés. Une douleur intérieure semblait faire rage et le détruire progressivement.

            - Que fais-tu, Mulciber ? hurla alors Harry.

            - Bien pire qu'un simple Doloris, Cooper, annonça le Serpentard. C'est de la torture morale. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent en masse et lui donne une migraine insoutenable. A cela s'ajoute la douleur considérable causée par le sort en lui-même… Souvent, à la suite de ce sort, on devient fou, continua-t-il en arborant un air satisfait plus que haïssable.

Harry, hors de lui, cria un _« Expelliarmus »_ à son tour, qui envoya valser Mulciber une dizaine de mètres plus loin et le sort lancé à James se rompit instantanément. Celui-ci, encore un peu sonné et embrouillé tomba en arrière et Lily se précipita à ses côtés. Quand à Sirius, Remus et Harry se précipitèrent sur leur ennemi et l'immobilisèrent grâce au sortilège _« Petrificus totalis »_ lancé par Sirius. Lily aida James à se relever et le Gryffondor alla vers son ennemi. Il le regarda longuement et ordonna à Sirius d'enlever le sort de pétrification. 

            - Mulciber, je crois qu'un duel serait de mise au lieu de m'attaquer lâchement dans le dos, non ?

            - Je ne demande pas mieux, Potter. A la manière des ancêtres de nos deux grandes et vieilles familles… Ici même et maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ?

            - Les professeurs nous en empêcheront…

            - D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réagis avant ? demanda Remus.

            - J'ai jeté un sort d'illusion pour le faire croire que tout se passe normalement sans la salle, bande d'idiots ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais attaqué Potter sous les yeux du vieillard sénile !

            - N'insulte jamais Dumbledore comme ça ! grogna Remus en empoignant Mulciber par le col.

Ses yeux dorés étincelaient de colère et il réussit à relever Mulciber, toujours par le col alors que les pieds du Serpentard ne touchaient pas par terre. Effrayé par tant de force, le brun observa son rival. Etait-ce possible qu'un garçon de quinze ou seize ans ait autant de force ? Et ses yeux jaunes, si gênants… et si tristes… Remus Lupin avait un secret, il en était sûr, mais quoi ? Soudain, ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, un peu brutalement et le blond s'éloigna, le laissant en face de James. Ils se rendirent juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle, là où ils avaient le plus d'espace pour bouger et pour ne pas blesser les autres élèves qui regardaient attentivement la scène, sans pour autant chercher à intervenir. 

            - Alors, qui est ton second ? demanda James.

            -  Je prends… Rogue ! décida le Serpentard alors que son camarade se levait pour venir prendre place à côté de lui. Et toi ?

            - Je prends…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de choisir, Harry le rejoignit.

            - Moi.

            - Mais Harry tu…

            - Fais-moi confiance, James.

Il voulait venger son père. Mulciber lui avait fait mal, l'avait torturé de l'intérieur et il ne le supportait pas. De plus, il avait fait mal à sa mère durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble il n'avait pas su la rendre heureuse. Il voulait le faire payer.

            - Mais… Sirius…

Remus retint Sirius qui s'avançait déjà et poussa Harry vers James.

            - Remus ? questionnèrent James et Sirius incrédules.

            - Instinct, répondit-il simplement à ses amis.

            - Bien, si tu y tiens… dit alors James qui avait une foi totale en la qualité du loup-garou.

Ils se mirent en place, James dos à dos avec Mulciber, Rogue et Harry non loin d'eux. Un Serdaigle se proposa d'être l'arbitre et compta leur nombre de pas en sens inverse. A vingt, tout se déclencherait.

            - 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

Vite, décider du sort qu'il devrait lancer en premier. Inspirer. Expirer.

            - 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Ensuite, réfléchir aux sorts que l'autre serait susceptible de lancer et préparer les contres sorts. Inspirer. Expirer.

- 11… 12… 13… 14… 15

Préparer les sorts suivants avec logique. Inspirer. Expirer.

            - 16… 17… 18… 19…

Resserrer sa main sur sa baguette tenue devant son visage. Il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour se retourner et frapper. Inspirer.

            - 20 !

Aussitôt, il se retourna et agita sa baguette vers son rival.

            - _Expelliarmus_ !

Mais Mulciber roula sur le côté et évita le sort.

            - _Deliriorus_ !

Le sortilège frappa James qui ne se trouvait tout à coup plus dans la Grande Salle. Des papillons volaient autour de lui qui essayait, comme un enfant, de les attraper. Il faisait beau, chaud et le printemps exhibait ses arbres en fleurs et son herbe fraîche et tendre. Mais quand il réussit à se saisir d'un des insectes, l'animal se transforma en une immense chauve-souris laide et démoniaque qui l'attaqua. Le ciel se fit sombre, l'orage éclata au loin. Le sol trembla et tout le paysage paradisiaque se métamorphosa : des arbres morts et un sol fissuré, sec et sans une once d'herbe prirent place. Autour de lui, il entendait des cris mais personne à l'horizon. Sa mémoire lui revenait peu à peu alors que le monstre lui déchirait sa robe en essayant de l'entraîner dans les enfers qui s'étaient ouvertes juste devant lui, trou béant et inondé de lave bouillonnante. La chauve-souris riait, machiavélique, l'entraînant toujours vers l'abîme. Non, il ne fallait pas… Tout était son imagination… Il tentait de se raisonner et de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, se concentrer intensément. Tout à coup, la Grande Salle réapparut. Les élèves s'étaient amassés autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait Mulciber se pavanait devant eux, riant aux éclats. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

            - _Hieloveglus_ !

Une si intense clarté se fit devant les yeux de Mulciber qui, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, se retrouva aveuglé par cette lumière si éblouissante. A tâtons, il chercha où il était, les mains devant lui, les yeux fermés et douloureux.

            - Severus ! Occupe-toi de lui !

Aussitôt, l'autre Serpentard prit place.

            - _Serpensortia_ ! 

Un long reptile jaillit de sa baguette et rampa à toute vitesse vers James. Il lança un sortilège d'entrave qui ralentit légèrement les ondulations de l'animal. 

            - _Reducto_ !

Le serpent devient plus petit mais il se dirigeait toujours vers sa cible.

            - Bravo Potter, une fois de plus tu viens de prouver que tu es un parfait imbécile ! Même minuscule, ce serpent est l'un des plus dangereux qui puisse exister ! En le réduisant, tu l'as rendu plus difficile à ensorcelé et plus rapide aussi, même si ton sortilège d'entrave est là.

En effet, l'animal n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de James. Harry voulait intervenir mais il n'en avait pas le droit tant qu'il n'avait pas été appelé à prendre part au duel.

            - Harry ! 

James avait dû lire dans ses pensées… Il se mit devant le Gryffondor et regarda le serpent d'un air autoritaire.

            - Ne t'approche pas ! Obéis à un fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, le reptile s'arrêta et se redressa, écoutant attentivement celui qui était capable de lui parler.

            - Retourne vers celui qui t'a créé et attaque le !

            - Je ne peux pas, fourchelangue. C'est lui qui m'a créé, je lui dois la vie et non la mort, répondit le serpent.

            - Bien, alors retourne près de lui et surtout, n'attaque personne ici.

Et l'animal obéit, retournant tranquillement vers Rogue qui était devenu pâle en entendant Harry parler fourchelangue… réaction qui fut la même dans toute la salle. Harry, ayant accompli sa tâche, s'écarta. Etant donné que son père n'était pas blessé, c'était à lui de continuer le duel.

            - _Stupéfix_ ! 

Rogue ne fut pas assez rapide et s'écroula, raide comme un piquet, laissant Mulciber seul. James, bon joueur, laissa son ami recouvrer totalement la vue pour continuer le duel.

            - _Expemanca_ !

James, touché, se retourna et, le sort agissant parfaitement, il régurgita tout ce que contenait encore son estomac sous les yeux dégoûtés de tous les élèves. Mulciber, profitant de ce relâchement d'attention et que son rival lui tournait le dos pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux le Serpentard et s'en rendit compte juste à temps.

            - _Dolo_…

            - _Rictusempra_ !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire bêtement sous l'effet du sortilège alors que Lily, voyant tout danger écarté, alla aider James. Mais Mulciber réussit à contrôler assez rapidement le sort et, faisant croire à Harry qu'il était encore sous son effet, il prépara son sort de prédilection.

            - _Impero_ !

Harry sentit son esprit devenir léger, engourdit, il ne pensait plus à rien, seulement au bien être de ne rien penser. Un petite voix raisonna dans sa tête, si lointaine mais si présente à la fois.

            - « _Tue James… il faut que tu le tues. Vas-y… tue-le ! Il le faut ! »_

Il réalisa alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'imperium pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'on lui disait mais il sentait qu'il fallait le faire. Une force irrésistible l'incitait et il n'arrivait pas à la contrer. Il s'approcha de James, sûr de lui. Les élèves s'écartaient, croyant qu'il voulait aider l'héritier de Gryffondor. 

Il devait le faire. Mais James était son père… On ne tuait pas son père ! Et… et pourquoi pas ? Puisque, après tout, on lui demandait de le faire… Il risquait de le regretter après… 

A force de concentrer son esprit, il parvint peu à peu à en reprendre le contrôle. Rien n'était gagné ! Jamais, outre lorsque Voldemort lui-même le lui avait lancé, l'imperium n'avait été aussi fort. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement sa pensée et ses gestes et qu'il allait regretter ce qu'on lui forçait à faire. Il ne devait PAS le faire.

            - _Aller, vas-y, fais ce que je te dis, obéit moi. Tu DOIS tuer Potter._

NON, il ne le ferait pas ! Il se retourna vivement et regarda celui qui dirigeait ses pensées. Son cerveau, parvenant à repérer que c'était un ennemi, il su qu'il ne devait pas obéir. Faisant preuve d'une force de caractère considérable, il leva sa baguette et contre attaqua.

            - _Expelliarmus ! Duermos ! ligartus !_

Il enchaîna les sortilèges qui frappèrent le Serpentard les uns après les autres. Ainsi, il fut désarmé, endormis et ligoté solidement. A bout de souffle et avec une migraine atroce, mais libéré du sortilège impardonnable, Harry se dirigea vers James qui, soigné par Lily allait beaucoup mieux, bien qu'encore un peu vert. 

            - Merci, Harry, dit James.

            - Tu vas mieux ?

            - Ça peut aller, grâce à Lily.

            - Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, les garçons, leur recommanda celle-ci.

            - Non, sinon Pomfresh sera au courant pour le duel et elle le dira à Dumbledore. Il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. 

La plupart des Serpentard étaient déjà partis, emmenant les corps immobiles de Rogue et Mulciber vers les cachots, dans leur Salle Commune afin de les soigner. Les Gryffondor rassurèrent le reste de la salle et leur demandèrent de faire comme si rien de s'était passé. Une fois que tout le monde fut de retour à sa table, terminant son repas, Lily alla lever le mur d'illusion qu'avait dressé Mulciber avant d'attaquer James.

            - Miss Evans, vous êtes toute pâle, vous n'allez pas bien ? lui demanda Dumbledore, attentif.

            - Si, si, je vais très bien, assura-t-elle bien que se sentant un peu fébrile tout de même.

            - Approchez, je vous en prie. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

La jeune fille s'avança un peu tremblante. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? Elle n'aimait pas mentir… Pourtant, c'était nécessaire.

            - Je… Je voulais vous demander quand seraient les examens de fin d'année ?

            - Nous sommes fin janvier et vous pensez déjà aux examens, Miss Evans ? rit le vieil homme. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la date exacte des B.U.S.E.S mais vous en serez informée aussitôt que ce sera fait, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci, professeur.

            - Pendant que vous êtes ici, pourriez-vous dire à Mr Cooper que j'aimerais le voir après le repas dans mon bureau ?

            - D'accord, professeur, je lui transmettrai le message.

            Une fois fini de manger, mis au courant par Lily, Harry se rendit dans le bureau du directeur bien qu'il eut préféré aller se coucher, éreinté par le duel. Il prit place dans le siège qui lui fut désigné, juste en face du vieil homme.

            - Bien, Harry. Je voulais savoir comment se passait ton séjour ici.

            - Excellent, j'apprend beaucoup de choses, je m'amuse beaucoup aussi. Les gens sont pour la plupart gentils.

            - Mais pas tous, c'est sûr ! Etais-tu bon en Divination à ton époque ? enchaîne le sage.

            - Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry.

            - Pourtant, Miss Sherfly dit que tu es un élève très doué malgré ta faible aura divinatoire… Aurais-tu utilisé tes connaissances sur le passé pendant ses cours ?

            - … Oui, un peu, avoua-t-il. Mais rien qui ne puisse être dangereux pour le cours du temps !

            - Mais les Maraudeurs s'agitent. Ils veulent à tous prix  savoir qui tu es et ils comptent bien faire des pieds et des mains pour y arriver. Leurs recherches progressent et leurs soupçons grandissent chez eux, se rapprochant de la vérité. Il va falloir que tu sois très prudent.

            - D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si proches de leur but. Et le problème, c'est que je me retrouve dans beaucoup de situations délicates.

            - Je comprends tout à fait, et c'est là qu'il va falloir que tu ruses.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et prit un air renfrogné. Il ne voulait pas du tout ruser… au contraire, peut être que quelques indices supplémentaires et les Maraudeurs toucheraient enfin leur but…

- Non Harry, n'y pense pas ! dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Enfin… je crois que ça ne sert à rien de m'étendre sur le sujet, surtout si tu es aussi têtu que ton futur père ! Soulagé que Lily et James soient enfin ensemble ?  
  


- Oui, très ! Mais… comment le savez-vous ?

            - Disons que Miss Jorkins est d'une discrétion sans pareil… si bien que toute l'école est déjà au courant, même les professeurs. Cela m'étonne même que Julius Mulciber n'ait pas encore réagit !

- J'aurais quelques questions à poser, dit aussitôt Harry en essayant de changer de sujet.

            - Dis toujours… concéda le directeur.

            - Lily, dans nos nombreuses conversations m'a parlé de deux anciens petits amis… Antonin Dolohov et Andrew… je ne sais plus comment.

- Paterson ?

            - Oui, c'est cela, Paterson ! Mais… que leur est-il arrivé ?

            - Antonin est parti vivre ailleurs, pour des raisons inconnues il a été interné à l'école de Durmstrang et on en a plus jamais entendu parler ici. Quant à Andrew… Il vaut mieux que tu demandes ça à mon moi futur, j'en saurais sûrement plus sur cette affaire car c'est très mystérieux… Mais ça a été horrible et ici, plus personne n'ose parler de lui. Une histoire très sombre… Je t'en dirai plus quand tu seras rentré dans le futur ! Dis-moi… les rapports Gryffondor/Serpentard s'améliorent-ils avec le temps ? Je veux dire, en 1995…

            - Légèrement, oui… Mais c'est encore très tendu. Au mieux, nous nous ignorons mais la plupart du temps… Le pire, c'est à l'approche d'un match qui oppose les deux équipes ou pendant les cours commun où chacun essaie d'être meilleur que l'autre… ou encore lors de la remise de la Coupe des quatre maisons… Souvent, ça se joue entre les deux équipes.

            - Et bien, mieux vaut que les disputes soient à propos de match de Quidditch que sur l'appartenance à la Magie blanche ou noire ou alors sur les origines moldues de certains sorciers.

            - Les professeurs Osman et Sherfly se doutent-ils de quelque chose sur moi ?

            - Oui, ils ont deviné mais ils gardent bien le secret, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Le Quidditch ne t'a pas trop manqué ? 

            - Un peu mais comme il y a eu ce match… Ce sont plus mes amis et le reste de ma famille qui me manque !

Harry se doutait que si le directeur l'avait convoqué, ce n'était pas pour parler des rapports Gryffondor/Serpentard en 1995 ou encore de Quidditch… Il avait une idée particulière derrière la tête, il le sentait. Il décida d'enclencher le sujet tout de suite.

            - J'imagine que vous m'avez convoqué pour quelque chose de bien précis, professeur. Ai-je raison ?

Dumbledore reprit aussitôt son air sérieux.

            - Oui, en effet, Harry. Voilà… Cela fait presque un mois que tu es ici et…

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Déjà ? Tout été passé tellement vite…

            - Quand ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il avait compris, sans même que le vieil homme ne termine sa phrase.

            - Dimanche de la semaine prochaine, ça te laisse le temps de profiter pleinement de ta dernière semaine ici. Ton départ est prévu à trois heures de l'après-midi.

************************************************************************************************

NOTES : coucou tout le monde !!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain viendra… Il n'est pas encore écrit (même au brouillon) mais les idées sont là ^^ . Autre chose très important aussi, la chanson qu'a chanté James ne m'appartient pas mais c'est la propriété de Rufus Wainwhrigt et le titre est « Hallelujah ». Alors, si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, je vous conseil d'aller la télécharger, elle est magnifique et ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Pour ceux qui connaissent, elle est dans _SHREK_. Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête mon baratin… et que je laisse place aux réponses des reviews !!

Solar : Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il t'a plus ! merci pour la review !

Chen (alias Sarah) : Coucou ma riviouveuse en chef !!! Comment ça va ? ^_^ Et ouais, tu as vu ? J'accélère la cadence (et il est grand temps =^_^=). Oui, Lily n'aime pas Mulciber et c'est seulement dans ce chapitre qu'elle s'en rend compte… Elle n'était pas aveugle, non, ni bête… ni en manque d'amour ^^… mais pour des raisons qui seront bientôt dévoilées ! Lily n'a pas distingué les paroles de Harry quand il a dit « papa » et je ne pense pas que je vais m'en servir pour diriger les soupçons de Lily. Et oui, car les soupçons avancent assez vite, surtout du côté de Remus en fait ! Ce que faisaient James et Remus ? loolll ! Tout simplement, James faisait un rapport détaillé des choses bizarres sur Harry tout en gardant secret certains détails que Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas dévoiler. Pour le collier, et non, ce n'est pas Harry qui lui achète, j'ai trouvé bien mieux ~_^! Voilà ma chtite Sarah nadorée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Bizouuu et merci pour la riviou !

Liv : Coucou ! Comme tu as dû le voir, ce chapitre faisait avancer pas mal ce don  tu avais parlé dans ta review ! Surtout un sujet en fait ^_^ ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne lâche pas l'affaire mais je me dépêche de finir, je commence à être essoufflée et j'ai une envie folle de commencer une autre fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur ! Merci beaucoup ! bizzzz

Hermione 2005 :  Hillou ! Et voui, les soupçons se précisent, petit à petit… J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre avec la suite ! Merci pour la review ! bizzz

Diane 23 : Ma chtite Diaaaaaaaaane ! Comment ça va ? J'ai vu que tu avais mis un chapitre, faut absolument que j'aille le lire et que je le commente ! L'internat ? Alorrrs, en fait, ça dépend des personnes. Il y en a qui aiment et d'autres qui détestent. J'ai la chance d'appartenir à la première catégorie mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des inconvénients, comme des avantages. Dans la catégorie avantage, on a la proximité du lycéen le fait d'être avec les copines en permanence, de faire les imbéciles tard le soir, de rester assez tard aussi avec son chéri #^__^# (à condition bien sûr qu'il soit aussi en internat), de pouvoir faire du sport le soir (vive la salle de muscu !!! ^_^)  de sympathiser avec les surveillants. Pour les inconvénients, il y a le lever le matin à 6h45 avec la lumière dans la figure *__*, les ordinateurs qui se font rare et trop prisés pour être tout le temps libres, les horaires imposées, l'électricité coupée à 22h le soir pour les seconde… O_o donc on a beau appuyer sur le bouton on reste dans le noir… Les surveillants peuvent être parfois un peu trop sur nous *secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré*, les deus soirs d'étude obligatoires dans la semaine… la bouffe du self qui n'est pas formidable et que l'on doit subir trois fois par jour… Mais sinon, c'est vraiment génial, bien sûr, il faut tomber avec les bonnes personnes. Il y a plus de complicité, plus de confidence, plus les parents sur le dos ^_____ _^ ! Mais des fois, ça peut être un inconvénient pour les amis externes car ils ne vivent pas les évènements de l'internat et sont donc souvent dépassés par les évènements…Enfin voilà quoi, si tu veux savoir des choses particulières n'hésite pas à demander ! Mdr ! Je suis vraiment tête de nouille pour faire des erreurs comme ça ! Andrew Paterson… aah… le pauvre… J'en dirais plus sur lui dans le chapitre *compte sur ses doigts* 26 ! Oui, j'ai commencé ton autre fic et j'ai commencé le chapitre 2 ! Il faut aussi que je lise ton dernier chapitre des Origines ^^ ! Voilà, sur ce ma tite Diane adorée, je te fais de gros bizou en te remerciant pour ta review !!!!!!

Relena : Coucou ! Et non, lol, je ne m'étais pas fait enlever à par le diable en personne ! Alors, pour faire court, pour aller en enfer, tu prends le train jusqu'à Pau (Si tu es française ^^) et c'est à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un beeeellle petite ville répondant au doux nom de Lescar ! Et comment c'était ? Paradisiaque ! mdr ! Le Diable est ma foi très sympathique, drôle, vraiment génial ! Il y fait beau et chaud, les activités sont nombreuses et les habitants vraiment très sympathique ! ^_____________^ Voilà comment c'était l'Enfer ! Pas mal, hein ? J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Merci pour la review ! bizzzzzzz

Didji : Coucou ! Tu vas bien ?? Un amour, moi ? *se redresse fièrement* Oui, je sais, je sais *ton suffisant* ! looll ! Lily… moui, des envies suicidaires que je ne partage pas spécialement mais il ne m'est pas non plus arrivé les même choses qu'elle ! (et heureusement). Looooooooolll ! Cwys, vient voir ça, Didji demande en quoi c'est l'honneur BOO ! lolll ! Alorrs, BOO est en trip entre Crystal, l'auteur de _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve_ chez qui j'ai été pendant les vacances d'Avril. Et comme on ne croit pas en Dieu toutes les deux, on s'es inventé un dieu du net répondant au doux nom de BOO ! Voilà ^^ toute l'histoire du grand et magnifique BOO ! ^______^. C'est vrai que ce serait bien que Miss Rowling se dépêche d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Harry… une fille ? é_è je serais très jalouuuuuse et je crois que je ne serais pas la seule ! Loooll ! Ce n'est pas moi le démon, pour cela, il faut justement d'adresser à Crystal, elle s'y connaît ! Ceci dit, elle m'entraîne dans son démonticisme ! O_o… oulà, où j'ai été chercher ce mot moi ? Alors, c'était bien le « salon de la jeunesse ? » Ca consiste en quoi ? Et non, je ne suis pas Québecquoise mais française ! Dis, ça se peut que tu aies prit possession de mon esprit… qu'en penses-tu ? Je deviens plus rapide pour les chapitres… Bizouuuuu et merci pour tes reviews que j'adore ! ^_^ Permet moi de te dire que tu es complètement folle :p

Hermiona292 : Coucou ! Heu… #^__^# désolée que ma fic soit apparue deux fois sur fanfiction.net. En fait, c'est juste parce que j'avais supprimé le chapitre 19 et je l'ai remis corrigé d'une bonne partie de ses fautes… Mais le chapitre 24 est tout de même arrivé ! ~_^ Bizouuuuuuu et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

Mimi la pom-pom girl officielle : ^______^ coucou toi ! J'étais en retard O_o… tu rigoles ? Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas été aussi vite ^_^ ! bizouuuuu et merci pour la review ! 

Flufy : Coucou ! ^_^ ! Heu… Flufy, c'est bien Touffu dans la version anglaise ? ^_^ (no-where). Quatre heures pour lire ma fic ? Whaaa ! bien tu as beaucoup de courage car le début est pourrite ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour la review et je fais du plus vite que je peux, je sais, c'est lent mais avec ces satanés profs… enfin, c'est bientôt les vacances donc je vais pouvoir peut être mettre le turbo !! biz

Patmol : Hillo ! en voyant les menaces de ta review, je me suis dit que des crocs de Patmol ça devait faire très très mal alors j'ai essayé de me dépêcher… j'espère que je n'aurais aucune sentence… *déglutit péniblement* J'essaie aussi de mettre le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible aussi ! promis *toute petite voix* Bizou et merci pour la review ! Et de rien pour les explications, je souhaite beaucoup de succès à ta fic !

Cwynes adowée : coucouuuuuuuuu ! (k) Tout d'abord, encore merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre (au fait, tu as été faire un tour en haut ??? :p). Et t'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ne pas avoir corrigé tout mon dernier chapitre, après tout, tu as d'autres choses mieux à faire :p … Je ne parlais pas de Wapiti mais du bac…. :ppppp ! Qu'il est bon d'être en seconde… Tu fais une trèèèèèès trèèèèèèès bonne BR, je te jure, ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre ! oh, j'allais oublier à :[ ! Comment ça te priver de coucougna ? non mais oh ! *coucougnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* Vàlà ^^ ! Bah, c'est vra, le week-end dernier tu n'étais pas là et on ne peut plus avoir accès aux ordis facilement au lycée donc… Mais je suis làààààà ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je ne suis pas du tout désacroisée… ça ne risque pas ça si tu veux mon avis… mais je te rappelle aussi que je n'ai pas l'ADSL moi :p. *tend un mouchoir à Ines* Pleure pas, t'as pas eu de réponse de la mort qui tue mais ce n'est que justice :p ! :[ (bis) ! _Jasmin vanillé_ c'était vraiment très bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Et pour tes deux autres nouvelles dont tu m'avais parlé… tu me les enverras *yeux à la Padou*. Heu… pour _Jasmin Vanillé_ j'avais un commentaire à faire !?! Sur le nom ? :O ! Heu… #^^# je ne vois pas quel commentaire j'aurais pu faire… j'ai loupé un épisode là ??? *chuchotte* tu me diras ce que je devais dire, hein ? OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oui, tu as le cerveau ramolli, ma Cwys *nananèreuh* :ppppp ! et non, ce n'est pas un plan à la toi ! ^_^ Lily n'a pas (enfin je pense, je ne sais pas encore si je m'en servirais) entendu Harry dire « papa » (sauf si je le décide plus tard ^^… que c'est bon d'être aux commandes d'une fic !). Tu continues à la prochaine review ??? Où elle est ? :ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ! Je t'adoooooowe ma Cwys et je suis troooooop pressée de te revoir au mois d'Août… Mais ne t'avise pas d'entraîner l'Ange que je suis dans ta sadicité de démon incontrôlable ! Au fait, pense au maillot de bain p ! En tous cas, j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes montagnes car tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir ce sera des p'tites collines à la noix ! -_-… triste le Poitou, triste ! *beuh euh euh euh euh* ! Ze t'adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore ! Nah, ça, c'est dit ! Au fait, je viens de penser, tu feras très certainement la connaissance de mon super frangin… je planquerais les cintres en plastique, promis ! :p ! biyouuuuu et mici pour la review !

Tania Potter : ooooooooh ! Une grande sœur ! Coucou toi ^^ ! ça vaaaaaa ? Oh ! Deux reviews en plus pour le 22 et 23 #^^# ! C'est zentil ! Je compatis pour l'ordinateur -_-… eh non, elle n'a pas tout à fait largué son Serpentard de ***** mais…. ^_^ Un couple se former ? Oooooooh… lequel ? *fait son ignorante* Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! looooooolll ! Peut être que certains professeurs de Potion on été un tant soit peu acceptable… mais pas celui-là ! J'avais pensé à le faire gentil mais comme Rogue était méssant, il fallait bien qu'il ait eu un exemple pour être comme il est… je ne sais pas si je suis très claire là ^^ ! Ne t'en fais pas, il reste, le 24 (donc celui-ci) et le chapitre 25 et après, pouf, on retombe en 1995 ! ^_^ ! Et oui, il faut bien, mais après, tout va aller assez vite dans l'action et on arrivera rapidement à la fin de l'année car je commence à en avoir assez de me traîner cette fic ! Passons à la rev' du chapitre 23… Vi, une vie amoureuse plutôt mouvementée mais très sombre surtout, ça ne s'est jamais très bien passé… Enfin j'en dirais plus là-dessus dans le chapitre 26 je pense. Alors, comment as-tu vu la façon dont elle allait récupérer le collier ??? ^_^ ! Ahah… que de suppositions :pppp ! ^_____^ Bizouuuuuuuu ma grande sœur et mici pour la review ! 

Sur ce brave lecteurs qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ^_^, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt je l'espère ! Et vous savez quoi ? Et bien je vous adooooooooooooooooooore ! C'est vra, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais continué cette fic jusqu'ici même si j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, je serais vite passé à autre chose ! Alors merci beaucoup à vous et ze vous aimeuh ! Bizouuuuuuuuus ! Nah, c'est dit ^^


	25. Ne compte pas les heures

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général 

Rating : G (pour le moment, pour la suite… je ne sais pas encore !)

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : _« Ne compte pas les heures »_ est en réalité le titre d'un roman (et oui, encore ^_^) qui est, cette fois, de Joy Fielding. Je vous laisse ici le résumer… au cas où vous cherchez une lecture autre que Harry Potter… *pas convaincue que ça va servir à grand chose*. 

_Que faire lorsque, à trente-six ans, le médecin vous dit que vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps ? Que faire lorsque, au bout de seize ans de mariage sans amour, juste au moment où vous décidez de quitter votre femme, celle-ci tombe gravement malade ? Mattie et Jake devront, chacun de leur côté, faire face à ce bouleversement de leur existence. Ensemble ? Pourra-t-elle pardonner à son mari ces années de négligence ? Arrivera-t-il à devenir enfin le mari dont elle a besoin ?_

Résumé du chapitre précédent : La chapitre commence avec l'absorption de la potion pour devenir animagus. Harry, malgré la proposition des Maraudeurs refuse d'en prendre lui aussi. Remus parle ensuite à Harry alors que les trois autres se sont engagés dans une tapisserie encore inexplorée. Là, ce dernier lui avoue qu'il sait en quoi James, Sirius et Peter vont se transformer. Lily cherche désespérément les Maraudeurs qui, elle en est sûre, font encore des bêtises. Elle trouve Mimi Geignarde qui lui apprend que les fantômes sont intemporels et peuvent, par conséquent, se balader d'une époque à l'autre. Elle lui dit aussi que, si elle veut trouver James, elle n'a qu'à aller sur la Tour d'Astronomie, ce que la jeune fille fait. Pendant ce temps là, les Maraudeurs s'enfoncent au plus profond des cachots de Poudlard. Là, il trouvent une salle où se trouvent les tombeaux des quatre fondateurs de l'école attirant ou repoussant les personnes qui s'approchent d'eux selon leur degré d'affinité. Alors que Peter est littéralement éjecté de la tombe de Gryffondor, James lui, est aspiré par son tombeau. Harry, sans réfléchir dans la panique, le suit et atterrit… sur la Tour d'Astronomie où se trouvent déjà Lily et James… Là, tout s'arrange pour eux… (no comment) et James offre même à Lily le collier qu'elle avait été obligée de vendre afin de subvenir à ses études. Le lendemain, durant le cours de Divination, Sherfly avoue à Harry en connaître davantage sur lui qu'il ne le croyait… ce qui s'avère la même chose qu'Osman, le professeur de Potion. Durant le déjeuner, Harry apprend que Bertha Jorkings a lu, au cours de Divination, dans les cartes de James et a vu qu'il sortait avec Lily… ce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de répéter à droite et à gauche. Mulciber entre alors dans une colère noire et se bat en duel (aidé de Rogue) contre James et Harry qui gagnent (heureusement pour eux). Dumbledore convoque Harry dans son bureau et lui annonce que son départ est prévu le dimanche de la semaine suivante à trois heures de l'après-midi.

Remerciement : A tous les reviewers et même lecteurs silencieux pour la patience dont vous avez fait preuve… j'ai eu un grand chamboulement dans mon emploi du temps estival sans compter l'arrivée d'HP 5… J'essaierai d'être beaucoup plus rapide la prochaine fois, promis !!! Et aussi, merci énormément pour ces 29 reviews ! O_O ouais, 29… j'étais vraiment impressionnée… même si les dernières qui sont arrivées étaient là plus pour me dire de me dépêcher ~_^ ! lol Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui, je l'espère, sera agréable… ce qui n'est pas forcément sûr… *perplexe*

Chapitre 25 : Ne compte pas les heures 

            Harry errait machinalement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans même savoir où aller, sans même penser à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. S'il avait toujours pertinemment su que son voyage dans le passé ne durerait pas éternellement, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé au retour, du moins, s'était-il empêché d'y penser. Dans une semaine, il serait de retour en 1995. Même l'idée de revoir Rose, Ron, Hermione et Cho n'arrivait pas à panser cette plaie béante qu'on venait d'ouvrir en lui. La possibilité de voir ses parents et leurs amis à cette époque avait été le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait et à présent il lui fallait y renoncer… Il en vint même à souhaiter ne jamais avoir fait ce voyage… Aussi, il appréhendait le retour dans son époque : il se passait tant de choses à Poudlard en un mois qu'il était sûr de ne pas retrouver tout comme il l'avait laissé et cette pensée lui était assez désagréable.

            Il arriva presque trop tôt à son goût dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor mais il n'était jamais bon de rester seul dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait depuis son entretien avec Dumbledore aussi, préféra-t-il tout de même rejoindre ses amis. Là, il trouva James et Lily en compagnie des Maraudeurs assis dans les moelleux fauteuils rouge sang disposés en arc de cercle devant le feu. Ceux-ci discutaient dans tous les sens, sûrement à propos du duel qu'avait livré James et Harry contre Mulciber et Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt. James avait été à l'infirmerie et semblait beaucoup moins malade. Pourtant, Harry remarqua vite que leur ton n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade et que Sirius et James, principalement, étaient en désaccord sur un sujet.

- Ce n'est pas important, Sirius, il n'y a aucun danger ! 

- Tu veux rire ? Tu en connais beaucoup toi de sorciers qui font ça ?

- Non… mais je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, James ? demanda calmement Remus.

- Il m'avait promis, intervint Harry, sachant pertinemment de quoi ses amis étaient en train de parler.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, surpris et gênés de le voir ici alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Tous s'étaient tus, aucun n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut Lily qui, la première, invita Harry à se joindre à eux.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu viennes discuter avec nous et que tu nous dises ce que tu penses de tout cela, Harry, dit-elle.

Le jeune garçon obéit et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Remus avait tiré afin qu'il s'installe avec eux. 

- Pourquoi, continua Lily, ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais Fourchelangue ?

Il sentait sur lui le regard inquisiteur de Sirius et même de Peter Remus et Lily quand à eux semblaient plutôt compréhensifs et indifférents à l'idée qu'il puisse être Fourchelangue. Quant à James, il était déjà au courant de cela depuis qu'ils étaient descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pour aller chercher l'œuf de Basilic qui leur avait permis de finaliser la Potion animagi. 

- Tout d'abord, je savais que vous ne réagiriez pas tous bien… D'autre part, ce n'est aucunement dangereux pour vous et je m'en sers très rarement, seulement en cas de nécessité… donc je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous le dire…

- Nous avions le droit de savoir ! gémit Peter qui, pour une fois, osait s'exprimer.

- Peter, intervint Remus d'un ton doux mais ferme, nous n'avons pas tout dit non plus à Harry…

Le garçon se renfrogna mais ne fit rien pour contredire Remus. 

- Aucun danger, tu dis ? s'exclama Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. Autant que je sache, ce « don » n'est pas courant et le peu de sorciers qui en étaient pourvus étaient les héritiers de Serpentard ou du côté des forces du Mal… 

- Je ne suis ni héritier de Serpentard, ni adepte de la Magie Noire, répliqua Harry indigné.

- Pourtant… tu as plutôt bien  été accepté par le tombe de Salazar l'autre nuit ! grinça à nouveau Sirius d'un air mauvais.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire. Il était vrai qu'il avait été bien imprudent lorsqu'il avait touché cette tombe et s'il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement pour ne pas que les Maraudeurs soupçonnent quelque chose d'encore plus grave… apparemment, cette pensée n'avait pas été la bonne.

- Mais je n'ai pas été aspiré par la tombe de Salazar, preuve que je ne suis pas son héritier, si ?

- Oui, mais qui nous prouve que tu ne fais pas de Magie Noire ?

- Attendez, quelle est cette histoire de tombe et de Salazar ? demanda enfin Lily qui n'arrivait plus à suivre la conversation.

- Oh, rien, lui dit James. Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? réprimanda-t-elle. 

- Rien, je te promets ! jura James.

- Bon… fit—elle d'une voix peu convaincue. Mais je suis sûre que Harry ne pratique pas la Magie Noire !

- Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ? 

- Je… 

- Je se sens rien chez lui qui pourrait indiquer toute pratique de Magie Noire, dit calmement Remus.

Sirius se tut. Il vouait une confiance sans limite aux sens de Remus, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur escapade nocturne dans la parc de Poudlard sous leur forme animagus pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

- Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ai dit que Voldemort avait essayé de me tuer ? demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

- Oui… répondit Remus en attente de ce qui allait suivre.

- Et bien… cette cicatrice que j'ai sur le front, c'est la trace qu'il m'a laissé cette nuit là… et par cela, il m'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs, comme celui de parler aux serpents.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent gravement silencieux et Harry ne savait plus si ce qu'il venait de dire les avait rassurés ou au contraire avait attisé leurs craintes.

- Je te crois, dit Lily sentant le désarroi de son ami.

- Moi aussi, dit Remus en regardant Sirius et Peter d'un air insistant.

Sirius grogna tout d'abord et soupira comme s'il était partagé entre deux opinions.

- Bon, d'accord, si Remus, James et Lily te croient…

- Moi aussi ! ajouta aussitôt Peter de peur d'être seul contre tous.

- Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Maintenant, Harry, dis nous ce qui ne va pas, enchaîna Remus.

Sa dernière phrase surpris tout le monde car aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention à l'expression de malaise de Harry.

- C'est vrai, tu es tout pâle, remarqua Lily. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry passa sa main sur son visage d'un mouvement las, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Comment leur dire ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore mais désormais, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à leur dire.

- Je viens de voir Dumbledore. Il a dit que… en fait, je dois… la semaine prochaine… il faut que… il m'a demandé… je dois partir.

Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent d'une telle façon qu'il ne sut même pas si c'était dû au choc de savoir qu'il allait partir ou alors qu'il ait autant de mal à faire une simple phrase.

- Déjà, murmura Lily.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Tu reviendras nous voir de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus, rendant sa respiration presque impossible. Il inspira une bouffée d'air avec difficulté en un bruit rauque. Oui, ils se reverraient… dans cinq ans, pour un peu plus d'un an… et lui n'en aurait aucun souvenir, trop jeune pour cela.

- J'en suis persuadé, assura-t-il. Seulement, peut être ne me reconnaîtras-tu pas…

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

- Rien, oublie, répondit Harry se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

- Bon, il nous reste toujours une semaine… essaya de minimiser Remus.

- C'est vrai, alors profitons-en ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux pour remonter leur moral, en particulier celui de Lily qui était retombé aussitôt la nouvelle annoncée.

Aussitôt, un coussin atterrit en plein dans le visage de James. Sonné quelques secondes, James se remit bien vite les idées en place et assomma son assaillant avec ce même coussin. Très vite, Remus, Peter, Harry et Lily filèrent dans les dortoirs pour prendre eux aussi des munitions de plumes afin d'entrer en guerre contre la tristesse et l'appréhension de la semaine à venir.

            Le début de la semaine passa très vite entre les cours, les repas, les sorties nocturnes et les jeux auxquels se prêtaient volontiers les cinq amis. Harry aurait pu être totalement heureux s'il n'avait pas eu à endurer les regards suspicieux des autres élèves qui avaient des préjugés sur tout ce qui était _anormal_, dont le Fourchelangue. Souvent, les élèves s'écartaient à son approche afin de laisser une distance de sécurité d'au moins deux mètres cinquante entre eux et Harry. Des murmures hostiles l'accompagnaient tout au long des couloirs, entre les cours, à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle, pendant les cours et même dans la Salle Commune. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur James et Sirius qui en faisaient un jeu et s'amusaient à effrayer les élèves, surtout les première année, en disant que Harry préparaient un mauvais coup et voulait lâcher un serpent de dix mètres de long dans l'école. Cela n'avait pas vraiment aidé Harry dans sa réputation et sa côte de popularité avait soudainement baissé. Mais heureusement, Remus, essayant de réparer les dégâts de ses amis avait organisé une réunion (dont Harry ne connu jamais l'existence) dans la Salle Commune afin de rassurer au moins les élèves de Gryffondor. Il avait aussi parlé à quelques unes de ses connaissances de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, ce qui avait quelque peu aidé Harry à se faire mieux accepter, sans pour autant que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude. Cela lui permit de s'adonner au maximum aux jeux des Maraudeurs qui prenaient la plupart de son temps et ce, malgré la fatigue croissante qui gagnait Remus, symptôme de sa lycanthropie. La pleine lune arrivait le mercredi de cette semaine et durerait jusqu'au vendredi soir de la même semaine. Avec l'arrivée imminente de la transformation de Remus, il fut décidé qu'il était grand temps de vérifier que cette Potion Animagi ait bien fonctionné. Ainsi, leur première transformation aurait lieu la veille, le mardi soir dans la salle secrète des Maraudeurs.

- Bien, annonça Remus ce soir là. Je me suis renseigné sur la façon de se transformer sous sa forme animale, j'ai trouvé ça dans un livre de la réserve. Il suffit de concentrer votre Magie intérieure et la canaliser près de votre cœur. Ensuite, il vous faudra prononcer distinctement ces quelques mots en espagnol, langue maternelle du sorcier qui a inventé cette potion : « Que el poder de esta poción me de la fuerza de hacerme animagi ». Ensuite, il vous faudra encore vous concentrer en pensant fortement au fait de devenir animagus… normalement, la transformation devrait s'effectuer petit à petit. Pour les fois suivantes, il vous suffira de penser à votre animal et la vitesse de transformation dépendra de votre entraînement. Harry, tiens-toi à côté de moi, prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes, on ne sait jamais. 

James, Sirius et Peter s'assirent donc tous les trois les uns à côté des autres et se mirent à se concentrer, longuement, en silence. Puis, James récita la formule d'une voix grave et emprunte de sérieux. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sirius, puis de Peter plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il fallu encore patienter pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que quelque chose ne se produise. Sirius et James sentirent des picotements sur leurs peaux et un frisson leur parcourut l'échine, leur donnant la chair de poule. Leurs membres se mirent à trembler et leurs ventres se tordaient par l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Enfin, sur leurs bras commencèrent à pousser des poils, marron et courts pour l'un, noirs et longs pour l'autre. Leurs têtes se firent plus pointues, plus animales et leurs sens devinrent plus aiguës pour l'ouie et l'odorat et plus faibles pour la sensation du toucher et la vue. Pourtant, ils gardèrent tout de même les mêmes facultés de penser que sous leur forme humaine. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et cela s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de leur transformation afin de prendre un rythme cardiaque qui correspondait celui de leur animal respectif. James sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le sommet du crâne, quelque chose de dur et de douloureux. Ses poings se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et devinrent plus durs, d'une forme différente, en bois : des sabots. Sirius, quand à lui, sentit ses oreilles pousser, pousser, pousser, se couvrir de poils et retomber mollement de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses mains devinrent plus petites, incapable de saisir quoi que ce soit, quelque chose de moelleux s'installa sous ses phalanges et des griffes sortirent des extrémités de ce qui avait remplacé ses doigts. Et lorsqu'il essaya quelques pas, il se rendit compte que, même avec ses griffes, sa démarche était plus souple, plus rapide, plus complexe aussi, mais surtout, plus silencieuse. James quand à lui sentit un équilibre plutôt précaire sur ses quatre pattes qui n'adhéraient pas vraiment au sol et qui faisaient vraiment plus de bruit. Gêné par ce qu'il avait sur la tête, il essaya plusieurs fois de les enlever d'un gracieux mouvement de tête qui, malheureusement s'avérait vain.

Remus contemplait, ébahi, le spectacle que lui offraient ses deux amis transformés. Ils étaient vraiment très impressionnants, surtout qu'il s'agissait là de beaux spécimens à fières allures si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger quelques paroles élogieuses avec Harry. Sirius se dirigea vers un miroir qui agrémentait leur salle secrète mais en voyant un grand et puissant chien noir devant lui, il eut un geste de recul croyant faire face au Sinistros. Puis, réalisant que c'était lui, il se détendit et commença à inspecter son aspect. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il s'éloigna d'un air satisfait, laissant place à James quoi attendait patiemment à côté de lui. L'héritier fut grandement impressionné par ses jeunes bois qui se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête et il les aima aussitôt malgré le picotement persistant qu'ils entraînaient. Il était très satisfait de son animal et ne le regrettait pour rien au monde, ce qui semblait aussi être le cas de Sirius.

- Bien, dit Remus, vous allez reprendre vos formes humaines maintenant car il commence à se faire tard et il faut que je dorme le plus possible si je veux que ma transformation de demain se passe bien.

Sa voix tremblait à ses derniers mots Harry sut que Remus redoutait plus que tout ses transformations car elles étaient toujours extrêmement douloureuses, la potion que lui préparait Rogue en 1993 n'ayant pas encore été inventée.

- Mais… et moi ? couina Peter.

- Ça viendra avec le temps, Pet' ! Il faut que tu fasses preuve de patience et que tu fournisse un travail d'autant plus important !

Peter, déçu, fit une moue expressive on ne l'entendit plus de la soirée, vexé au possible, si ce ne fut pour ruminer des paroles incompréhensible et, sembla-t-il, complètement dénuées de sens. 

Plus d'un quart d'heure après, Sirius et James réussirent à retrouver leur forme humaine, non sans peine (et sans douleur pour James qui du supporter la disparition de ses bois qui semblaient plonger dans son crâne)

- Ils s'en sont plutôt bien tirés, dit Remus à Harry une fois que les trois autres Maraudeurs furent partis se coucher, éreintés par leurs efforts pour se transformer. Je parle pour Sirius et James, bien sûr.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Peter n'a pas été très bon… assez mauvais en fait, et même plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Il n'a jamais vraiment été bon… Que ce soit du niveau scolaire, social ou blagueur. Tout ce qu'il entreprend échoue en premier lieu et ce n'est qu'après avoir fourni le double, voir le triple de travail que James, Sirius et moi faisons qu'il parvient à ses fins. En tous cas, tu avais bien prédit pour le cerf, le chien et les difficultés de Pet'.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour éviter le sujet épineux.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, je ne crois pas en la Divination… pas en celle des humains en tous cas – mais je dois avouer que celle des Centaures et tout à fait valable – et plusieurs solutions s'offrent à moi.

- Comme ? demanda Harry d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte, intéressé par ce que pouvait bien penser Remus.

- Et bien, soit tu sais lire dans les personnes pour trouver leur personnalité. Soit Sherfly t'a parlé de quelque chose… car même si je ne crois pas en la Divination, ce professeur a un don, c'est certain. Soit tu fais quelque sorte de Magie Noire… ce qui ne serait pas vraiment pour nous plaire, mais comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne crois pas que tu en pratiques. Soit… tu as fait un voyage dans le futur et tu nous as rencontré là-bas… mais toutes ces solutions me paraissent bizarres…

Harry se contenta de sourire sereinement. Remus, c'était tout à fait lui : se creuser la cervelle pour trouver toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne, juste un dérivé.

- Tu sais ce qui m'étonne chez toi ? continua Remus. Tu es là, tu nous aide, nous observe, participes à tout ce que nous faisons, sans jamais pour autant nous poser de questions. Nous ne t'avons jamais rien dit sur nous, ou presque, mais tu acceptes quand même de rester avec nous, qui te sommes « inconnus » en quelque sorte.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry qui, curieusement, se sentait tout à fait détendu.

- Et bien, par exemple, pourquoi Peter, James et Sirius ont pris cette Potion afin de devenir Animagi et pas moi ! Tu ne nous l'as même pas demandé…

- Tu sais, Remus, il y a trois solutions qui peuvent justifier un tel comportement. Soit la personne s'en moque totalement et ne ressent pas le besoin de savoir, ce qui, je te rassure, n'est absolument pas mon cas. Soit la personne préfère remettre ses interrogations à plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera sûre que les personnes concernées seront plus franches avec elles car plus en confiance ou alors simplement pour choisir un moment plus approprié. Et enfin, une personne peut ne pas poser certaines questions car, tout simplement, elle en connaît déjà la ou les réponses.

Remus tressaillit les pupilles de ses yeux dorés se contractèrent jusqu'à former une simple fente ce regard n'en fut que plus perçant.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Alors quoi ?

- Quel est ton cas ? expliqua Remus d'un voix tremblante malgré ses efforts pour se contenir.

- Oh, et bien…

Remus regardait attentivement Harry, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'il savait exactement sur lui. Pourtant, à juger à sa façon de parler, et pas seulement ici, c'était à ne pas s'y tromper… cela paraissait tellement évident… Mais tout de même impossible. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas… Harry ne _pouvait_ pas savoir, il ne _devait_ pas savoir. Mais en même temps, il se demandait pourquoi il voulait lui cacher sa lycanthropie. Etait-ce un si grand crime que de se métamorphoser une fois par mois en loup ? Aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, oui, c'en était un, mais comment Harry réagirait-il s'il savait ? Serait-il tolérant ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il faisait partie des Maraudeurs après tout…

- Tu sais, je… commença-t-il.

- La seule chose que tu aies besoin de savoir en rapport avec moi, l'arrêta aussitôt Harry, c'est que je n'ai absolument rien contre toute personne pouvant s'avérer « différente ».

- Et tu veux dire par là... ? demanda Remus un peu rassuré par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une fenêtre afin de mieux se voir. La clarté de la quasi pleine lune illumina le visage de Remus, faisant apparaître une lueur peu commune dans ses yeux dorés supportés par de grandes cernes annonçant sa prochaine métamorphose. Le jeune garçon leva instinctivement ses yeux vers l'astre argenté, perpétuelle menace planant au dessus de sa tête telle l'épée de Damoclès.  Un frisson le transperça de part et d'autre de son corps et il ramena bien vite son regard vers Harry dans l'espoir que celui-ci n'aurait rien remarqué. Harry se tourna à son tour vers la lune et la contempla quelques instants. Comment une chose si belle et qui paraissait si pure pouvait être synonyme d'horreur, de crainte et de douleur pour son ami ? La vie avait tellement été injuste avec lui ! Mais le lendemain aurait lieu la première métamorphose de Remus en compagnie de Sirius et James et il espérait de tout cœur que cela rendrait cette épreuve moins pénible pour lui. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Remus et plongea son regard dans ses yeux dorés, cherchant à y déceler toute pensée, inquiétude ou doute.

- Remus, je sais que tu es un loup-garou.

***

            Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Remus afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre les cachots d'Osman pour deux heures de Potion avec les Serpentard. Le cours ne fut pas aussi long et difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il eu même droit à un grognement de satisfaction de la part de son professeur quand celui-ci vérifia la texture et la couleur de sa Potion du Sommeil, valant cinq point pour Gryffondor. Son cours de Divination fut assez reposant car c'était au tour de James de lire dans les tripes du poisson avarié dont ils avaient hérités. James dû passer tout le cours en se pinçant le nez d'une main et en fouillant dans les entrailles de l'animal de l'autre, ce qui était, à vrai dire, peu pratique. A la fin du cours, Harry fut appelé par Sherfly qui voulait lui parler personnellement. 

- Alors, Harry, tu retournes bientôt d'où tu viens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, professeur, dimanche.

- Oh… tellement dommage, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Mon pauvre garçon, il te reste encore tellement d'épreuves à traverser…

- Euh… commença Harry, je… vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

- Juste te dire qu'il allait falloir être fort, mon garçon.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu as déjà remarqué que c'est quand tout va mal que tous les problèmes arrivent en même temps pour nous ensevelir sous des tonnes de m… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui… répondit-il, incertain. Mais pourquoi me parl…

- C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, mon ange. Soit fort et surtout, ne baisse jamais les bras. Je sais que d'où tu viens, beaucoup de gens compte sur toi. Ne les déçois pas… Ne les laisse pas tomber !

- … D'accord.

Et comme s'il attendait autre chose, il resta sur place, ne sachant que faire, où aller ou que dire. Ce fut finalement Sherfly qui l'invita à rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

***

            Le cerf et le chien s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Gambader dans le grand parc enneigé de Poudlard à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit était pour eux la chose la plus agréable qu'ils puissent faire, d'autant plus que c'était pour aider leur ami. Le seul regret de Harry, alors qu'il les observait de la fenêtre, était d'être là, coincé dans le dortoir avec la seule et désagréable compagnie de Peter. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le parc car il était bien trop aspiré par ce qu'il était en train d'écrire depuis près d'une heure sur un parchemin un peu jauni. Harry était toujours troublé par les paroles de son professeur de Divination. Que savait-elle au juste sur les épreuves qui l'attendaient ? Avait-elle dit cela pour l'avertir ou simplement pour lui faire peur ? Il l'avait trouvé si étrange, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire et de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas ou allait bientôt se produire. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question qui le hantait depuis dix heures maintenant. Pour éloigner son esprit de quelques pensées morbides qui auraient pu s'y installer, il se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait plusieurs mètres sous lui. Tout se déroulait à merveille et aucun incident n'était encore survenu à son grand soulagement. Il repensa aussi à sa discussion avec Remus, la veille. Le loup-garou n'avait pas vraiment paru surpris que Harry soit au courant, ni vraiment ennuyé par cela au contraire, on aurait dit que cela l'avait soulagé. Ils étaient rentrés au dortoir sans un mot, calmement et s'étaient couché. Durant toute la journée, ils avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Harry, irrité d'entendre le crissement de la plume de Peter sur le parchemin et passant outre son dégoût pour aussi avoir un semblant de conversation avec celui qu'il considérait toujours comme un traître.

- Qui ça ? demanda Peter en sursautant, cachant bien vite sa lettre à l'approche de Harry.

- Je te demande simplement le nom de la fille à qui tu écris.

- Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? demanda l'autre sur la défensive.

- _« Peut être que cette lettre ne te parviendra jamais. Peut être te parviendra-t-elle mais tu ne la liras pas. Peut être la liras-tu mais tu la déchireras. Peut être ne la déchireras-tu pas, mais rien de ce qui fait notre quotidien ne sera plus jamais pareil. D'ailleurs, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi me diras-tu ? Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement, _récita Harry qui se souvenait étrangement, mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait pu lire par-dessus l'épaule de Peter le soir de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.__

Mais il s'arrêta. A ses oreilles, ces mots sonnaient étrangement faux. Peter devint subitement rouge et son regard se promenait frénétiquement d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce sans toutefois s'attarder sur Harry qui le fixait avec un certain amusement.

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? grogna Peter d'un ton menaçant.__

- Voilà pourquoi je pense que c'est une fille, continua Harry sans prendre en considération la question de Peter. A moins bien sûr que tu préfères les hommes…

- Très amusant, répliqua Peter avec sarcasme. Comment es-tu au courant de cela, redemanda-t-il avec colère.

- Oh et bien, l'autre soir, je pensais que tu faisais ton devoir de Divination mais tu écrivais cette lettre.

Peter se jeta précipitamment sur lui, poings levés et frappa Harry dans le ventre. Pris de surprise, Harry ne put esquiver et, sans peut-être même le savoir, le traître avait de la force… Le souffle coupé, il recula de quelques pas pour éviter toute nouvelle et très probable attaque. Heureusement d'ailleurs car un autre poing vola près de sa tête qu'il écarta de justesse pour l'éviter. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Peter dans cet état et il était très surpris de voir que son adversaire osait engager un combat, lui, le plus pleutre des élèves de Poudlard. 

- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !!! hurla celui-ci.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ! TOUT !!! Tu es arrivé ici comme tombé du ciel et, tout de suite tu as été intégré dans le groupe, tout de suite ! sous le simple prétexte que tu ressembles à James, ça les a amusé, intrigué. Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris à moi pour faire partie des Maraudeurs, hein, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation, stupéfait d'entendre Peter se révolter ainsi.

- Trois ans ! Trois longues années de dur travail ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer la patience, la soumission et l'humilité dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour me faire accepter !

- Mais… tenta de dire Harry.

- LA FERME ! Laisse-moi tout te balancer à la figure et tu sauras un peu comme je te vois, ce que tu représente pour moi !

Harry aurait, en temps normal, refusé d'obtempérer mais là, il avait l'occasion de savoir ce que Peter pensait vraiment. Et qui sait ? Peut être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'important…

- Quand j'ai enfin pu faire partie de ce groupe, j'ai toujours été mis en second plan, toujours à jouer des petits rôles dans nos farces, je n'étais pas toujours au courant de tout, il me mettaient un peu à l'écart pour les décisions importantes : j'étais lésé. Mais toi, tu es arrivé dans le groupe et sans rien faire qui plus est ! Et tout de suite, on te donne des missions importantes comme pour l'organisation de la farce des bonbons, aller chercher cet œuf de Basilic, surveiller le bon déroulement de notre transformation animagi ! Tu as même remplacé James à son poste d'Attrapeur lorsqu'il n'était plus en mesure de jouer alors que nous avions des remplaçants formés pour cela !

- Mais…

- J'ai dis LA FERME !

Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Il avait peut-être été tout de suite accepté dans le groupe, mais il lui avait tout de même fallu faire ses preuves et la confiance ne lui avait pas toujours été accordée.

- J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi, au début, poursuivit Peter, mais tout de suite tu m'as rembarré, te croyant au dessus de tout. Sirius et James t'appréciaient beaucoup et voulaient tout le temps être avec toi pour essayer de mieux te connaître. Quant à Remus, il était peut être encore pire qu'eux avec cette obsédante curiosité à ton propos. Dès le début, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez toi, que tu gardais un lourd secret. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il avait raison mais je n'avais, contrairement à lui, aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait chez toi. Tous trois s'affairaient ainsi après toi et ma présence avec eux est devenue de plus en plus inutile et cela s'est accentué depuis que tu as annoncé ton prochain départ. Ils s'en fichent totalement que je sois avec eux ou non ! Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, Sherfly t'a mis avec James pour ces maudites cartes de Divination ! Sans toi, j'aurais été avec James et je n'aurais peut être pas touché ces cartes ensorcelées. Mon destin n'aurait pas changé comme ça… car je sais qu'il a déjà commencé à changer.

Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, plus calme, inquiétant Harry. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour contester mais un nouveau « la ferme » l'en empêcha. Prenant son mal en patience, il se tut et continua d'écouter.

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! s'écria Peter. Le pire, c'est que je sais que c'est toi qui a tout fait pour que James et Lily se rapprochent autant ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!

- Mais, commença Harry, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Mais pauvre abruti, cria Peter… J'AIME LILY !!!!!

Harry resta longtemps interdit, trop secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour pouvoir ajouter un mot.

- Tu… non, c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il finalement.

Et pourtant, si, ça l'était. Voilà à qui était adressé la lettre qu'il avait écrite il y avait quelques jours. Voilà pourquoi ces mots résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait écrit ces lettres qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs semaines plus tôt dans l'ancienne chambre secrète des Maraudeurs alors qu'il était toujours en 1995 (NdA : voir chapitre 16). C'était Peter…

- C'est la vérité, murmura celui-ci amèrement. Mais après tout… quand je vois Evans, je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi, même si ça me fait mal.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif.

Peter émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- Regarde un peu ses fréquentations… Tout d'abord cet Antonin Dolohov, très beau garçon, intelligent, froid à vous glacer le sang, sauf bien sûr avec elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, c'est vrai… mais son père l'a envoyé en Bulgarie où il a continué ses études à Durmstrang… Il fait maintenant partie des plus fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ce fut comme si une pierre était tombée dans l'estomac de Harry. Sa mère était sortie avec un Mangemort ?!

- Surpris ? Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Il y a eu cet abruti de Poufsouffle… lui aussi l'aimait… quel dommage pour lui ! Et avant Pot… Jam… _lui,_ il y a eu Mulciber ! Ah, lui, c'est le plus fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui parmi ses aspirants Mangemorts… Elle a eu le tiercé gagnant !

- Elle est sortie avec des… 

Harry ne réussit pas à compléter sa phrase tellement il était ahuri.

- Ouais ! Une vraie pute à Mangemorts cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de sentir la colère exploser en lui qu'il s'était déjà rué sur Peter pour lui marteler le corps de coups. De tout son poids, il avait sauté sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol et, immobilisant son corps avec le sien, ses mains avec sa gauche, il lui bourra de coups le visage, le gifla, le pinça. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal, il était prêt à le faire. Sans même le savoir, le traître avait insulté sa mère, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant d'avoir provoqué sa mort cinq ans plus tard… Il devait payer pour cela. Peter se mit tout à coup à crier sous un coup plus fort que les précédents et Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris… Pas encore… Il n'avait pas terminé de venger sa mère, il ne pouvait se permettre que quelqu'un les entende et ne vienne les séparer à cet instant. Soudain, après une dernière ruade de coups, Harry suspendit tout mouvement, laissant planer le silence que seuls déchiraient les gémissements de Peter. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quoi cela lui servait-il ? Jamais il n'était entré dans une telle colère… Il avait fait ça pour passer ses nerfs et se venger… ça n'était pourtant pas son genre mais il l'avait fait. A cet instant, il ne se sentait pas meilleur qu'un Mangemort… en quoi cela allait-il arranger le problème ? Peter aimait Lily et, son amour étant resté insatisfait, il essayait d'oublier en la haïssant. Harry se souvenait de la suite de la lettre que Peter avait écrite à « Emeraude », Lily. Il lui expliquait qu'il était rentré dans les rangs de Voldemort par désespoir et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il en soit. L'aimait-il toujours en 1993 lorsqu'il l'avait vu, cette fameuse nuit où il avait su qui était vraiment Sirius Black à la fin de sa troisième année ? L'aimait-il toujours le soir de la mort de Cédric lorsqu'il l'avait vu ressusciter Voldemort dans ce sombre cimetière ? Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de continuer à frapper, il desserra ses doigts de sur le col de la robe de Peter ce qui fit retomber mollement la tête de celui-ci sur le plancher. Dégoûté, il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans son lit sans un mot, sans un regard pour le traître qui gisait sur le sol, haletant et terrifié par cet excès de colère qui avait ainsi explosé chez Harry. Ce dernier jeta un sortilège de nuit autour de son lit afin d'être plongé dans le noir sans pour autant éteindre les lumières du dortoir, sans plus se préoccuper de son adversaire rétamé. Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que Peter se leva, ayant décidé que ses jambes étaient à nouveau en mesure de le porter, et il rejoignit docilement son lit, les yeux baignés de larmes de douleur, d'amour, de haine et de terreur.

***

- Harry ! Harry ! Viens vite voir !

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les airs, au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, quand il entendit les cris de la jeune fille qui courrait vers lui. Les Maraudeurs avaient eu un comportement très bizarre avec lui, et ce tout au long de la journée. Il en vint même à penser que Peter leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé trois soirs auparavant… et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas paru moins gentils avec lui, seulement un peu plus distants. Aussi, avait-il décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir et mieux se préparer à son départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain et rien ne lui avait paru mieux qu'une promenade dans les airs à la fraîcheur du soir.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sara ? demanda Harry à la future épouse Longdubat.

- C'est Sirius, il ne va pas bien !

- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet en descendant vers la terre ferme avec son Eclair de Feu.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est très bizarre ! Il crache des boules de poils !

- Des boules de poils ?! s'écria Harry.

- Oui, c'est terrible, viens vite ! On s'est dit que tu connaissais sûrement un sort contre ça ! dit la jeune fille en commençant à le tirer par le bras en direction du château.

- Mais ce sont les chats qui régurgitent des boules de poils, pas les chi… enfin pas les humains ! 

- Je sais bien mais là… Oh vite, dépêche-toi ! le pressa-t-elle.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre quatre à quatre en prenant soin de sauter l'avant dernière marche et ils parvinrent à la Salle Commune après avoir traversé tout un dédale de couloirs et d'étages.

On était le samedi au soir il partait le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Sa dernière semaine était passé tellement vite ! Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver ses amis et sa sœur en 1995 mais il aurait tout de même tout fait pour rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses parents. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'escapade de Sirius, James et Remus dans le parc tout s'était passé pour le mieux et le jeune loup-garou était heureux de sa métamorphose qui s'était avérée beaucoup moins douloureuse. Le seul petit problème qu'il y avait eu était que James et Sirius s'étaient un peu blessé aux jambes en tombant, faute d'habitude de coordination des mouvements. Aussi, ils devaient chaque jours passer à l'infirmerie  afin que leur blessures (aggravées en ayant voulu les soigner eux-mêmes) puissent guérir totalement et sans complications ultérieures.

A bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune dont le tableau de la Grosse Dame était déjà ouvert. Harry se glissa dans l'entrée après Sara mais, lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Inquiet, il sortit sa baguette magique.

- Lumos !

La faible faisceau de lumière qu'émit sa baguette dansa un moment sur les murs environnants, dessinant des ombres humaines tout autour de la pièce. Des Mangemorts ? Ce fut la première pensée de Harry mais il écarta cette hypothèse aussitôt. Voldemort ne le connaissait pas à cette époque. Pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à lui et aurait essayé de le faire capturer par ses serviteurs alors ? Et puis…

- SUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!! 

Des centaines de bougies volantes s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, laissant entrevoir les élèves de Gryffondor au grand complet, formant un cercle autour de lui.

- Euh… commença-t-il ne sachant que dire.

Il distingua deux personnes qu'il reconnu comme étant James et Sirius qui s'avançaient vers lui.

- Harry, tout ceci est pour toi, une petite fête pour te dire au revoir, dit Sirius.

- Nous ne pouvions tout de même pas te laisser partir comme ça ! s'écria James voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Harry.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête et pense seulement à t'amuser !

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, une musique sortie de nulle part emplit la pièce et des lumières semblables à des spots Moldus donnèrent une ambiance qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu à Poudlard : la Salle Commune venait de se transformer en une sorte de discothèque au plus grand bonheur de tous.

La fête battait son plein alors que, Harry, plus calme que les autres s'était assis et les observait, tous, ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de revoir… ou du moins à cet âge là. Puis la musique s'éteint et les bougies se rallumèrent, produisant assez de lumière pour laisser voir James et Sirius se diriger vers une table où étaient disposés toutes sortes de friandises et de boissons.

- Chers Gryffondor, commença Sirius d'une voix faussement solennel, ce soir, nous honorons notre cher Harry qui a eu l'IMMENSE privilège de savourer notre compagnie durant un mois. C'est pourquoi – il claqua dans ses mains et des coupes à champagne apparurent devant les élèves qui n'eurent plus qu'à tendre les mains pour se servir – je voudrais qu'on lui porte un toast.

Il se tourna vers la table derrière lui et prit un autre verre qu'il tendit à Harry que James avait poussé vers lui.

- Merci…

- A Harry ! dit Lily, qui s'était glissée dans les bras de James, tout en levant son verre.

Elle fut imitée par le reste des élèves et un grand « A HARRY » retentit dans la Salle Commune  et tous burent en son honneur. Harry trouva au champagne un goût étrange mais plutôt bon les Maraudeurs avaient sûrement dû le trouver aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard.

La fête continua jusqu'à environ deux heures dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall vienne leur ordonner d'aller se coucher, chose qu'ils firent sans contester vu le ton qui avait été employé.

- Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ! grogna Sirius en entrant dans le dortoir apparemment furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Mais Sirius avait déjà traversé la pièce et claqué la porte de la salle de bain avant d'avoir pu entendre la question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? reformula Harry à l'adresse de James et Remus (ne parlant plus à Peter depuis le mercredi soir, toujours choqué par ses révélations).

- Il parlait à Emma… très sérieusement apparemment… et il devait être sur le point de lui dire quelque chose de TRES important et… McGonagall est arrivée.

- Sirius, même s'il ne nous l'a jamais avoué, a toujours été touché par Emma, continua Remus.

- Et elle ? demanda Harry, curieux de connaître quel genre de sentiments entretenaient ses futurs parrain et marraine à cette époque.

- Et bien nous pensons qu'elle ne lui est pas tout à fait indifférente…

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse être timide avec une fille, remarqua Harry.

- Avec aucune ! s'écria Remus… Sauf avec Emma. Qu'as-tu, Peter ? demanda-t-il au garçon qu'il observait depuis un moment.

- Rien, grinça l'autre, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Mais cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le loup-garou qui le fixa encore quelques instants, haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Harry.

- En tous cas, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher car il est tard et nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin si l'on veut profiter de cette dernière journée avec toi !

Le cœur de Harry se serra pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Demain, déjà… il aurait tant aimé rester ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus !  une seule petit journée ! Cette nuit là, seul le fait de penser à ses amis et sa sœur l'aida à s'endormir.

***

- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ???

Une voix venait de retentir en provenance du dortoir des garçons où Lily et James se trouvaient. Inquiets, Remus, Sirius et Harry se levèrent sans toutefois oser avancer vers la porte. Ceci ne fut d'ailleurs pas nécessaire car James surgit en l'ouvrant violemment. Il brandissait son poing droit où était chiffonné un bout de parchemin.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! gémit Lily en apparaissant près de lui, les yeux brillants par la peur.

- Qui a écrit ça ? cria-t-il en brandissant le parchemin.

- Aucune idée, tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas signé !

- Si jamais j'attrape ce vaurien, je lui fais la peau ! cria James.

- Ne dis pas ça, tenta de le calmer Lily.

- QUOI ? Alors ça ne te dérange pas de recevoir des lettres de garçons fous de toi alors que tu es avec moi ???

- Si, ça me dérange, et je savais que tu le prendrais mal, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas te la montrer !

Harry jeta un regard à Peter qui le regardait aussi. Pourtant, sur le visage du blond ne se lisait pas de l'angoisse mais plutôt de la stupeur et de la fureur. Assurément, ce n'était pas lui qui avait écris cette lettre à Lily.

- « Peut être Rogue, pensa Harry. »

James ne savait pas quoi répondre à la réplique de Lily. Toujours en colère, il fronça gravement les sourcils et partit de la Salle Commune sans un regard pour Lily. Elle, tout aussi énervée à présent retourna dans le dortoir des filles sans un mot aux autres Maraudeurs qui, stupéfaits, n'avaient pas décoché un mot.

- Et d'une ! remarque, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés ! remarqua Sirius.

***

- Mr Cooper ?

Harry se retourna sur son banc et regarda vers le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledore dès que votre petit déjeuner sera fini, Mr Cooper, c'est urgent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir ? demanda Sirius une fois que leur professeur de métamorphose fut partie.

- Je ne sais pas… peut être régler quelques derniers détails avant mon départ…

- Ça ne serait pas SI urgent ! 

- Remus a raison, il aurait attendu mon départ pour me parler !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du directeur, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi il était question. Après avoir frappé, il passa prudemment la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Entre, Harry, entre !

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le siège qui lui était désigné.

- Harry, il faut que tu partes.

- Oui, je le sais, vous me l'avez dit la semaine dernière, répliqua-t-il.

- Je veux dire qu'il faut que tu partes _maintenant._

- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Voldemort de 1995 sait où tu es et je suis persuadé qu'il a réussit à avertir son _lui_ de 1975… ce n'est pas bon pour toi, il faut que tu reviennes. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps !

- Mais maintenant ou en début d'après midi, c'est la même chose, non ? s'écria Harry.

- Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer l'école, il n'est plus question que de quelques heures… peut être même de minutes ! Tu dois partir tout de suite !

***

            Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne faisait plus que ça. Chercher. Chercher le moindre indice, le moindre lien. Deux jours qu'il retournait ses notes dans tous les sens afin de trouver ce qu'il voulait savoir. Dès le début, son instinct lui avait dit que Harry avait quelque chose de secret en lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait par-dessus tout envie de leur dire… quelque chose qu'il lui était interdit de dévoiler. Ce secret était assurément lourd à porter et devait avoir des conséquences énormes en cas d'indiscrétions… un secret qui devait être encore même mystérieux pour lui. 

Sa curiosité avait été aussitôt piquée à vif et il était bien décidé à résoudre ce secret… mais le temps lui était compté. Harry partait en début d'après midi, à trois heures, ce qui lui laissait cinq heures devant lui. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il lisait et relisait sans relâche les notes qu'il avait prises tout au long du mois sur le comportement et les paroles étranges de la nouvelle recrue des Maraudeurs. La veille, il avait cherché à la bibliothèque comment pouvait bien être cette école d'où Harry venait, Widiwishi… il n'avait trouvé aucune école Irlandaise de ce nom, pas plus que dans le reste du monde. Leur avait-il menti sur beaucoup d'autres choses encore ?

Etendu sur son lit, Remus tournait les pages tout en lisant ses notes du bout des lèvres.

- Pourquoi connaît-il autant de choses sur Poudlard sans jamais y avoir été scolarisé avant cela ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il parlé de Widiwishi alors que cette école n'existe pas ? Il n'est pas qui il prétend être et c'est pour se cacher de Voldemort… pourtant, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'une défaite du Mage Noir face à ce garçon… Comment a-t-il fait pour deviner comment James, Sirius et Peter allaient se transformer ? Il a déjà dû venir à Poudlard… mais pas à cette époque ! Aurait-il fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire pour deviner cela ? Là, il aurait peut être vu Voldemort ! Non, ça ne tient pas débout… Et les Fizwizbiz, là encore, il avait deviné les propriété magiques de cette friandise alors qu'elle venait juste d'être inventée et mise en rayon. Et son Eclair de Feu… Ce balai est incroyable, irréalisable avec les moyens de l'époque. Ce balai est trop… futuriste ! Inquiétante aussi cette ressemblance avec James : comme si c'était son frère… 

Son frère, oui !! Il avait sûrement enfin trouvé le lien. Harry était le frère jumeau de James qui aurait été envoyé dans le futur pour empêcher l'accomplissement de quelques horribles et anciennes prophéties… Peut être même en rapport avec Voldemort ! La même cape d'invisibilité, la même façon de voler, les mêmes gestes, expressions, comportement… Après tout, les Potter étaient une vieille famille de sorcier et ce genre de prophétie n'étaient pas rares dans la société des nobles sorciers. Ainsi, Harry aurait été renvoyé dans son époque pour un mois, le temps que Voldemort du futur ait ses pistes brouillées…

Il sentit une vague de satisfaction se frayer un chemin en lui mais pourtant, quelque chose le gênait. Harry avait les yeux verts… d'un vert émeraude incroyable. Des yeux qu'il avait déjà vu, mais pas sur aucun des membres de la famille Potter.

Il eut tout à coup le sentiment de revenir à la « case départ ». Fortement agacé mais pas le moins du monde découragé, il se leva d'un bond souple et se mit à faire les cent pas, traversant le dortoir en long et en large, toujours en se triturant l'esprit à chercher le petit chemin qui le mènerait à la solution de tous ses soupçons.

Soudain il s'arrêta, le souffle légèrement accéléré, les sens au aguets. Sur sa gauche se trouvait le lit de Harry ainsi que sa table de nuit où il avait mis toutes ses affaires. Et si, un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour en apprendre plus, beaucoup plus sur la véritable identité de Harry ? Sa conscience n'aimait pas l'idée de fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il ouvrit le tiroir et tomba aussitôt sur un livre à couverture violette  où quelques caractères, qu'il ne prit pas le temps de lire, scintillaient en lettres d'or. Après avoir caressé la couverture, il l'ouvrit à la première page et tomba aussitôt sur un photo de James et Lily en train de se chamailler. La photo avait été prise l'année précédente, après que James ait mis de la bave de Niffleur dans la Potion de rétrécissement de Rogue, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la faire exploser. Cela avec coûté soixante-dix points à Gryffondor plus trois heures de détention en compagnie du terrible professeur Osman.  La photo suivante le frappa aussitôt en faisant cogner son coeur contre sa poitrine déjà douloureuse à cause de sa dernière transformation. Cette photo montrait Lily et James quelques années plus tard, ensemble et visiblement très heureux. Et entre eux se tenait un joli poupon aux cheveux bruns et déjà emmêlés, bien que peu nombreux et ses yeux vert émeraude scintillaient tout comme ceux de sa maman. En dessous, la légende disait simplement : _« James, Lily et Harry Potter »._

***

            Harry descendait mécaniquement les marches menant du bureau de Dumbledore au dortoir des Gryffondor. _Maintenant_, il partait _maintenant_. Depuis une semaine, **(soit)** l'annonce de son départ, il avait pris soin de bien savourer chaque instant qu'il passait avec ses amis car il savait que le temps lui était compté… Ainsi, les heures s'étaient égrenées et jamais il n'avait cessé de les compter. Et voilà qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'on lui retirait le peu de temps qui lui restait encore à passer en 1975. Il commença à faire sa valise tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Dumbledore lui avait laissé un quart d'heure pour la faire… pas une minute de plus. Quand il eut terminé, dix minutes plus tard, il rétrécit ses bagages et put alors sortir à la recherche des Maraudeurs pour leur dire adieu. Mais aucune trace d'eux. Personne dans la Salle Commune pas plus que dans le repère secret. Se traitant d'idiot, il sortit la carte du Maraudeurs tout en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt des lignes se dessinèrent, coupant le parchemin en long et en large, formant le plan du château où des centaines de points noirs se baladaient. Très vite, il vit que Peter était à la bibliothèque… mais peu lui importait. Lily aussi s'y trouvait mais elle semblait se tenir éloignée du Maraudeur. Sirius quant à lui se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour ses soins quotidiens depuis mercredi. Remus lui, était en train de courir, ce qui n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes il devait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose ! James, lui, était seul dans la salle secrète des Maraudeurs. C'était lui qu'il irait voir en premier. Toujours en regardant le parchemin, il se mit à courir le temps risquait de lui manquer. Mais à l'angle d'un couloir il entra en collision avec une autre personne et dû reculer de quelques pas. 

- Ah ! Cooper, c'est vous ! Faîtes donc attention la prochaine fois !

Harry reconnu aussitôt la voix du professeur McGonagall mais celle-ci ne paraissait pas en colère, mais plutôt inquiète.

- Excusez-moi…

- Sans importance. Le professeur Dumbledore vous veut dans son bureau immédiatement.

Il regarda désespérément sa montre il avait presque cinq minutes de retard.

- Juste un instant, s'il vous plaît… Que j'aille leur dire au revoir !

- Hors de question ! Dumbledore est inquiet. Voldemort vous a retrouvé, il sait que vous êtes ici ! Il est déjà en marche vers le château ! Peut être même (n'est-il plus loin) qu'il n'est plus très loin de la lisère de la forêt interdite !

- Mais…

- Cooper, ne discutez pas ! Retournez immédiatement chez le directeur !

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il esquiva son professeur et se mit à courir dans la direction contraire du bureau du directeur, vers la salle secrète des Maraudeurs. Le professeur McGonagall se mit à crier derrière lui, tentant désespérément de lui faire entendre raison et qu'il fasse demi-tour. 

Soudain, une douleur aveuglante frappa Harry en plein front, stoppant net sa course. Il fit pression sur sa cicatrice à l'aide de ses deux mains mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur était toujours aussi intense et c'est à peine s'il arrivait à se retenir de hurler. Voldemort approchait, McGonagall avait raison… Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans dire au revoir à personne et à plus forte raison ses parents ! Il repartit alors, titubant mais bien déterminé à aller retrouver James. Il entendit une formule magique résonner dans la couloir et, un instant plus tard il ne fut plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement quel qu'il fut. Il entendit son professeur de métamorphose s'approcher de lui en trottinant. 

- Vous êtes fous, Cooper ! Vous aimez ces gens, je le comprends et c'est justement pour cela que vous devez partir, sinon vous les mettriez en danger ! Maintenant, vous n'avez plus le choix, je vais vous conduire chez le directeur. Elle posa une main sur ses épaules et aussitôt, les jambes de Harry se mirent à bouger seules dans la direction inverse. Il n'exerçait plus aucun contrôle sur elles et c'était Minerva qui les commandait par le simple contact de sa main avec son épaule.  Ainsi, il fut obligé de la suivre, pestant ouvertement contre elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteins le bureau de Dumbledore où un immense sablier avait été disposé.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore calmement à leur entrée. Tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

***

Essoufflée, elle parvint aux toilettes. Pourquoi Peter ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, le jeune garçon la dégoûtait et, à son grand dam, il essayait par tous les moyens de la faire changer d'avis. Mais le pire pour elle était que James soit tombé sur cette lettre… ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire et il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot ni même un regard depuis le matin. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis et ne savait même pas où le trouver. Mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment car elle voulait à tout prix résoudre la mystère de Harry, elle savait qu'elle était proche du but.

- Qui es-tu, Harry Cooper ? murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en se laissant glisser contre le mur des toilettes. Elle sentit soudain un corps glacé la traverser, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine et lui faisant dresser les racines de ses longs cheveux sur sa tête.

- Mimi, ne fais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît, grinça-t-elle.

- Je t'ai entendu parler de _hic_… Harry, gloussa le fantôme sans même penser à s'excuser.

- En effet…

Mimi partit d'un rire strident, mêlé de larmes en même temps. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et ne se contrôlait plus vraiment.

- Qu'as-tu Mimi ?

- Rien, je suis _hic_… juste heureuse ! _hic_…__

- Mimi, tu as bu ?__

Le fantôme se mit aussitôt à rire follement.

- Je suis un fantôme, _hic_ ! Je ne peux rien avaler ! Mais… j'avoue que j'ai _hic_… voulu plonger dans un des tonneaux _hic_… qui se trouvait je ne sais plus trop où et _hic_… je ne pensais pas que ça faisait cet _hic_… effet. Les bulles… c'est trop amusant quand ça me _hic_… traverse : ça chatouille ! Tu peux pas savoir… _hic_ !

- Alors, pourquoi te réjouissais-tu au point de plonger dans un tonneau d'alcool ? demanda Lily d'un ton réprimandant. __

- Je ne savais pas que c'était de _hic_… l'alcool ! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, quelqu'un est _hic_… mort ! jubila Mimi.__

- QUOI ?!? Et tu te réjouis pour ça ??? s'écria Lily.__

-  Bien sûr, puisque ça m'arrange !__

- Ce n'est pas dans notre époque au moins ??__

- Non, non… répondit Mimi d'un air rêveur.__

Un peu gênée mais poussée par l'urgence de la situation, Lily saisit l'occasion pour poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres. Avec un peu de chance, vu dans l'état dans lequel elle était, Mimi ne ferait pas attention à sa réponse.

- Mimi, qui est Harry ? demanda-t-elle directement.

Le fantôme arrêta aussitôt ses gloussements et soupira d'un air rêveur.

- Oh, c'est mon héros ! Il est tellement _hic_… beau, tellement brave… _hic_ ! 

Lily roula des yeux devant l'idiotie de la jeune fille mais aussi parce que sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

- Je veux dire, _qui est réellement Harry _? Je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être !

- Tu as _hic_… raison ! Mais je ne eux rien te dire de _hic_… plus !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Top secret ! trop important ! _hic_ !

- Aller, Mimi, s'il te plaît ! personne d'autre ne le saura !

L'esprit embrouillé, le jeune fantôme essaya de démêler les données de toute l'histoire. Lily était après tout la mère de Harry… d'autant plus qu'elle ne profiterait de lui que pendant un an ! Et Harry était sur le point de s'en aller… elle ne le reverrait plus à cette époque. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à cela ? Penser tout cela, (ce qui était bien peu de choses), lui donnait mal de tête, l'empêchant par la même occasion de réfléchir plus.

- Je vais te mettre sur la voie…

- Oh, je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes Mimi ! s'agaça Lily.

- De quelle couleur sont les yeux de Harry ?

- Euh… verts, mais…

- Bien, et à qui ressemble-t-il tellement ?

- James mais…

- Avec qui sors-tu en ce moment ?

- James…

- Voilà ! Maintenant, qui peut ressembler autant à James tout en ayant tes yeux, Lily ?

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. La réalité venait de lui frapper le cœur pour tomber lourdement dans son estomac. 

- Tu veux dire que… non, c'est impossible ! Comment aurait-il pu… ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas… ? murmura-t-elle sous le choc en respirant avec peine.

- Rien n'est impossible dans ces hic… conditions, Lily ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois aller hic… faire un tour en 1995 ! 

Et elle disparu dans la cuvette des WC où elle avait trouvé la mort une trentaine d'année auparavant. Lily, quant à elle, resta interdite quelques secondes, tournant et retournant dans tous les sens ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis, comme elle reprenait ses esprits, elle sortit en trombe des toilettes des filles et se mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

***

            Il ne savait plus où aller. La Salle Commune, le dortoir, le parc, la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emporté la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui ? Il fallait qu'il trouve James au plus vite. Leur salle secrète… ça devait être le seul endroit où James serait susceptible de se trouver et qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé. Il se remit donc à courir, le plus vite que lui permettaient ses jambes meurtries par sa dernière métamorphose. Deux minutes après seulement, il chatouillait la poignée de la porte qui se détacha de son encadrement et partit quelques mètres plus loin en gloussant de tout son saoul. 

- Ah ! James, je suis contente de te trouver là ! s'écria-t-il en distinguant son ami dans la pénombre,  allongé sur un lit au fond de la pièce.

- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît Remus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- A propos de Lily ?

Le silence qui suivit permit de vérifier sa supposition.

- En tous cas, ce n'est pas pour te parler de Lily que je suis là, James, rassure-toi.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- C'est à propos de Harry.

James se releva brusquement afin de s'asseoir sur le lit en fixant Remus avec intérêt.

- Tu as appris quelque chose ?

Remus hocha la tête. Il avait été si surpris et si enthousiaste d'apprendre qui était réellement Harry qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont il l'annoncerait à James. Ça allait lui faire un choc, c'était certain, mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer… Après tout, qui savait comment il pouvait réagir ?

- Son identité est fausse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James qui était persuadé de cela depuis quelques jours.

- En effet…

Remus tâtonna dans la poche de sa robe. Il savait désormais comment s'y prendre. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de dédoubler cette photo !!! Quand il la sentit sous ses doigts, il la tira précautionneusement de sa poche.

- Alors, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Dis-moi ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il arracha brusquement la photo des mains de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Son souffle s'accéléra. 

- Non, c'est impossible…

- James, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi en te cherchant… tous les indices sont là !

- Mais… comment ?

- Un Retourneur de Temps je suppose. James, continua Remus en secouant doucement James pour le sortir de la torpeur où il venait de plonger. James, Harry est bel et bien ton fils… et celui de Lily.

***

- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne parler de tout cela à personne ! Sauf peut être Rose, bien que cela pourrait être cruel pour elle que tu sois venu et non elle. Ron et Hermione peuvent aussi être au courant… mais dis leur le moins de choses possible !

- Comment les connaissez-vous ?. demanda Harry.

- Mon moi futur m'en a parlé dans la lettre qu'il t'avait donné pour me la transmettre. Seules ces trois personnes ont le droit de savoir.

- D'accord, professeur. Je promets que je ne le dirais à personne d'autre.

- Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir y aller !

- Attendez professeur, je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à James, Lily, Sirius et Remus… pourriez-vous leur donner cette lettre ?

Harry sortit le parchemin qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis qu'il l'avait écrit, la veille.

- Je leur donnerais, Harry. Je te laisse ceci, que tu me donneras quand tu seras rentré dans ton époque ! N'oublie surtout pas ! Maintenant, allons-y, Voldemort ne doit plus être très loin !

***

Harry, son fils ? Enfin… futur fils ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas où était Harry et leur temps était compté… à peine quelques heures ! Il fut soulagé de rencontrer le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ! Professeur, s'il vous plaît !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mr Potter ?

- Harry… où est Harry ? demanda-t-il haletant.

- Oh... il est chez le directeur, finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas ! Il est certainement déjà parti !

Mais sa dernière phrase ne fut pas vraiment écoutée car il s'était aussitôt mis à courir dès qu'il avait su où aller. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et à l'angle d'un couloir, il manqua de heurter une élève qu'il reconnut aussitôt d'ailleurs.

- Lily !

- James… tu ne sais pas où est Harry ?

- Viens ! répondit-il en saisissant le poignet de la jeune fille et en recommençant à courir.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est là qu'est Harry !

- Mais pourquoi est-il là-bas ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Il s'en va ! Dépêche-toi ! Fizwizbiz ! cria-t-il à la Gargouille une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteinte.

La pierre prit vie et s'écarta sur le côté, laissant libre accès aux escaliers magiques menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

***

            Harry sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore, l'air grave, tournait son immense sablier.

- 15… 16…

Bientôt il sera parti, plus jamais il ne reviendra dans cette époque, ni ne reverra ses parents… ou si peu de temps ! Sa douleur au cœur s'intensifia à cette seule pensée. De plus, sa cicatrice avait recommencée à chauffer tel un bouton (bouton ?) d'alarme prévenant d'un danger imminent.

- 17… 18…

Il aurait donné tellement pour passer quelques minutes de plus ici afin d'aller dire au revoir au moins à James et Lily ! Si seulement ils avaient été tous ensemble et dans un endroit où il aurait pu les trouver facilement… il avait la fâcheuse impression de filer à l'anglaise, comme un vulgaire voleur… voleur de souvenirs heureux… gardien du malheur futur qui les frapperait tous dans quelques années le seul à cet instant qui savait ce qui arriverait…

- 19…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lily et James entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du directeur.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Harry n'arrivait même pas à émettre un son tant la situation était telle qui n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. 

- 20 !

- Nooooon ! Mon… mon fils ! hurla James alors que Lily fondait en larmes d'impuissance.

Harry tendit sa main vers eux.

- Papa… Maman…

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se sentit happé en arrière à une vitesse incroyable. Les couleurs devant lui se mélangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien distinguer. Ils sentit que ses joues étaient humides et son cœur emplit de rage par tant d'injustice. Mais brusquement, ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol et il s'y laissa tomber, respirant avec peine.

***

Coucou tout le monde ^_^. Que dire ? Euh… je sais, c'est pas bien tout ce temps que j'ai mis pour updater… je m'étais fixé l'objectif de terminer cette fic pendant les vacances… et je n'ai sortit qu'un seul chapitre, celui-ci… pitoyable, non ?… mais bon, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes et mes vacances ont eu pas mal d'imprévu… sans compter mes débuts dans le monde du travail et des cours de conduite… très chargé malgré le sentiment de n'avoir rien foutu. Enfin bon, après cet étalage de ma vie, je vais laisser place aux réponses aux reviews qui sont… O_O whaou ! Très nombreuses ! #^_^#… 29 ! Vous vous rendez compte ? *aux anges*. Bon, sur ce… à plus pour un nouveau chapitre ^_^ ! 

Chen : Coucou toi ! Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Moi ça va impeccable, les vacances se passent bien ! Comment se sont passés tes exams ? Loolll ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir le chapitre 24 arriver aussitôt ? Et le chapitre 25, tu t'attendais à l'avoir aussi tard ? ^__^ T'inquiète, moi-même je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps… mais entre les cours de code et de conduite que j'ai eu avec en plus la lecture du tome 5… Enfin bon, j'arrête d'essayer de me justifier. Ah, c'est cool que tu aie téléchargé la chanson ! Sérieusement, c'est une de mes préférées ! L'est trop belle ! Ouch, je crois qu'il y a eu une petite incompréhension… les Maraudeurs ont proposé à Harry de boire la Potion pour qu'il devienne lui aussi animagus mais… Harry a refusé, pensant que cela pouvait modifier le cours des évènements… Après que Harry doit partit par la tombe de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs (Sirius, Remus et Peter) se sont BEAUCOUP posés de questions sur le fait que Harry ait pu toucher la tombe de Serpentard… seulement, j'ai choisi de ne pas vous montrer ce passage… ^_^ et toc :p ! Looolll, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué la fin du voyage de Harry dans le temps… et vers la fin, il va y avoir de l'affolage pour bon nombre de personnages… et je vais recevoir plein de review m'engueulant que ça se passe comme ça la fin… #^_^# enfin je ne sais pas si tu as lu le chapitre ou si tu viens lire la réponse à ta review avant alors je ne dis rien de plus ! Oh… quand je relis ta review, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas pensé à écrire la réaction de l'école face au fait que Harry soit Fourchelangue… #^___^# je vais essayer d'y penser quand je mettrais le chapitre sur word (j'écris les réponses avant de faire le chapitre). En tous cas, merci de m'y avoir fait penser ! Que je trouve une bonne justification pour qu'elle soit sortit avec Mulciber ? Loolll ! J'ai une bonne justification… qui viendra peut être dans le chapitre 26 !!! Encore désolée pour le retard ma tite revieweuse-en-chef adorée !!!!! Biz et merci pour ta review (et ta patience)

Amy Potter : Loool ! Non, en effet, je n'aime pas les feux de l'amour... enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet au cas ou quelques fans traîneraient dans le coin. Comme je le disais à Chen (réponse précédente), j'avais totalement oublié, au brouillon, de mettre quelconque conséquence sur le fait que toute l'école soit à présent au courant que Harry est un Fourchelangue… mais bon, il n'est jamais trop tard donc je vais ajouter quelques petites choses au chapitre pour faire ressortir cela… lool, mais non tu ne fais pas « chier » avec tes questions », au contraire, j'aime bien savoir quelles questions le lecteur se pose ^__^ Pour les Maraudeurs et Lily, je crois que la réponse est dans ce chapitre, non ? fin j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Biz et merci ! 

Diane 23 : Ma tite Diaaaaaaaaaane ! Comment ça va ? Tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances ? (si ce n'est pas trop indiscret). Tu vois, la personne que tu me décris là, c'est un peu moi et pourtant, ça se passe plutôt bien à l'internat… enfin il faut tout de même tomber sur les bonnes personnes. Oui, je sais que ça puisse paraître bizarre que Dumbledore se laisse abuser par le sortilège d'illusion d'un élève mais… je te mets sur la voie : Dumbledore ne se fera peut être pas berner par le sortilège d'un élève, mais un élève peut se faire berner par l'expression que lui fait Dumbledore… Enfin bon, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la scène du duel et du tombeau. Ouch, pas contre, désolée pour la vitesse de mise à jour… Et pour répondre à ta question, à l'internat, on a le droit de se promener à l'extérieur du lycée uniquement le mercredi après-midi… suite, ça dépend si on est téméraire ou pas et dans ce cas, on peut ruser pour trouver le moyen de sortir un peu plus souvent… mais à nos risques et périls… Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Bizouuuuuu

Phénix 20 : Whaou ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et que tu n'as pas trop trouvé le temps long entre les deux mises à jour… merci beaucoup !!!!!

Mimi : Désolée, je n'ai pas été très rapide sur ce coup là… mais j'essaierais de mettre la suite beaucoup plus rapidement ! Biiiz

Didji : euh… coucou ! ^_^ ! Tu... tu es toujours fâchée que je renvoie Harry chez lui ? *toute peureuse* En tous cas, je suis contente que le duel t'ait plus ! O_O tu as reçu des tampons sur la tête le jour du Salon de la Jeunesse ? *mdr* dis-moi que j'ai mal compris parce que là… j'aurais pas aimé être à ta place ! *mdr* c'est quoi un « air de meulade » ? J'adore trop vos expression ! ^__^ (même si je les comprend pas toujours). O_O ma parole, t'es en plein délire ! Alors là… je te promet que je vais sauter dans la premier avion en partance pour chez toi et je te fait interner à St Mungos avec Lockart et compagnie ! Oulà, serais-tu en train de me menacer ? Donc je dois répondre à 3 critères de chapitres : _Bon_, _long_ chapitres et mis à jour _rapidement_ ? Je suis mal barrée la tout à coup… Pour le « _bon _», je sens que c'est très limite, _long_ c'est bon, il va sûrement faire environ 30 pages… et _rapidement_… alors là, je suis totalement à côté de la plaque, ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas updaté… la honte… Enfin bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop *yeux humides*. A bientôt j'espère ! Bizouuu

Oh, vilaine qui transgresse les lois de fanfiction.net pour me mettre une autre review :p ^_____^ ! Loooooll ! dis-moi, tu me fais des reviews où je suis crampée de rire devant mais quand sonne l'heure de répondre… je ne sais même plus quoi dire ^_^ ! IGLOO ! O_o *mdr* T'es encore plus timbrée qu'Ines et moi alors ! 

Oh, et une troisième review ! looll ! t'inquiète, j'adore tes reviews ! Pour traduire ma fic, c'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part de me proposer, vraiment, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Seulement, il y a un petit problème… L'Ordre du Pheonix est sortit en Angleterre maintenant… donc une suite du tome 4 n'intéressera personne dans cette partie de fanfiction.net… é_è ! En revanche… je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic (une fois que celle-ci sera fini) et si jamais l'envie de traduire te fais toujours envie, je serais vraiment contente… enfin c'est comme tu veux, il faudrait déjà que tu aies envie de lire cette fic, qu'elle te plaise et que tu aies envie de la traduire… enfin c'est toi qui voit ! Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour les trois review, ta proposition et aussi tout simplement merci de me lire !

Ryan : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour la suite, désolée du délai, j'essaierais d'être moins en retard pour le chapitre 26… Merci !

Les Maraudeuses : coucou ! euh… je crois que tu as fais quelques petites erreurs de lecture : ce n'est pas Harry qui est rejeté de la tombe de Gryffondor mais Peter… Et Harry a été déclaré héritier de Gryffondor dans le chapitre 9, mais je comprend que tu aies pu oublier car il y a longtemps… et si tu veux, au début du chapitre 22 il y a des résumés de tous les chapitres afin de remette les lecteurs dans l'histoire… J'espère que la suite t'a plus ! biz

Hermione 2005 : Coucouuu ! S'ils sauront avant son départ ? Mmm je crois que ce chapitre répond à la question… ^_^ ! Pourquoi il part déjà ? Pour plusieurs raison en fait… cette fic s'appelle « L'Enfant Secret » et Rose est toujours dans le présent donc on ne la voit pas assez comparé à son importance dans la fic… Mais pourquoi ai-je fais un voyage dans le temps alors ? tu dois te le demander… et bien tout simplement pour avoir si j'étais capable d'écrire ce genre de fic et pour essayer un peu autre chose… Et aussi parce que je commence à me lasser de cette fic et qu'il faut absolument que je la termine au plus vite si je ne veux pas l'abandonner… et j'ai trop envie de commencer une nouvelle fic donc je me dépêche ! Pour Harry, je crois que tu as mal lu. Il a refusé de prendre la Potion pour devenir animagi car il avait peur que ça ne modifie le futur (son présent).  En tous cas, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Merciii ! biz

Relena : Envie d'aller en Enfer ? Lolll ! En tous cas, là, c'est le Diable qui fait le voyage et qui vient au Paradis (qui est censé être chez moi… humpf). Lolll ! alors un petit trou de mémoire ? Et bien, Harry s'est retrouvé dans le passé car Dumbledore l'y a envoyé (avec un Retourneur de Temps géant) afin de le cacher de Voldemort ! Voilàààà ! A bientôt j'espère et merci pour la review ! biz

Mr meuble : lol ^_^ pourrais-je savoir l'origine de ce pseudo ? En tous cas, je suis contente que le chapitre 24 t'ait plus et j'espère qu'il en ait autant du 25 ! Marrant que Harry dise qu'il ne faut pas prendre Peter comme gardien ? Mmm… je ne pense pas… ça pourrait mettre un sacré bazar dans le futur… tu as déjà lu « _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve »_ de Crys ? Car sinon, tu devrais et ça te donnerait une idée de ce qu'il se serait peut être passé sans Peter… crois-moi, il vaut sûrement mieux qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je te conseil d'aller la lire, c'est super bien écris ) Merci pour la review, biz

Liv' : Ah, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Pour Harry, s'il ne prend pas la Potion pour devenir Animagus, c'est tout simplement par crainte des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir. Pour lui, s'il n'avait pas fait ce voyage dans le passé, il ne serait pas devenu Animagi, donc, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il le devienne dans cette occasion… C'est vrai qu'il repart assez vite mais bon… je commence tout de même à me lasser et si je veux aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, il va falloir que je la condense au maximum… et puis j'ai trop envie de commencer une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps… alors je me dépêche ! Enfin voilà ! A bientôt j'espère ! Biz

Lunicorne : Mais si je termine l'histoire ! Je mets du temps, c'est vrai, mais je la terminerais tout de même ! Merci pour la review ! biz

Harryluvr2003 : Hello ! I'm sorry but I had found a translator amongst my reader but I think now the « Order of the Pheonix » is read by too many english reader for translate a false volume 5 in fanfiction.net, isn't it ? Thanks !

Celine.s : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, c'est super gentil ! J'espère que tu aimes la suite ! Biz

Vador : Ah oui, je me souviens de toi ^_^ ! Alors comment trouves-tu fanfiction.net ? Ca serait dommage de ne pas connaître ce site avec les bijoux de fics qui y sont, non ? En tous cas, j'espère que tu aimé ce chapitre ! Biz

Lisa Barcq : Ooohhh ! Coucou toi ! Comment ça va ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ni eu un nouveau chapitre à corriger ! ça commence à me manquer ! Tu es partie en vacances sûrement, non ? Les OOC ? C'est quoi les OOC ? ^_^ J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles ! Biiiz

Kaiera : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça encourage à continuer ! J'espère que la suite te plaît ! Merci bien ! Biz

Wolfsbane : Une nuit pour lire tous les chapitres ?!? Serais-tu à tendance suicidaire par hasard ? Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que tu as bien dû remarquer pas mal d'erreurs, de contradiction ou d'illogisme, non ? En tous cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Dis-moi, qu'as-tu pensé d'HP 5 ? Pour ma part, j'ai eu l'impression de lire un assemblage de fic… et pas des meilleurs… m'enfin bon, c'était pas mal quand même. Merci pour la review ! biz

Zorbas : Non non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic ! C'est juste que j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus et avec la sortie de HP 5… ça m'a un peu retardé plus un programme assez chargé tout en glandant tout de même toute la journée… Mais bon, je suis enfin venu à bout de ce chapitre ! Meri pour le review et aussi pour ta patience ! Biz

Lola : Merci beaucoup pour la compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Biz

Vari : loooooll ! Et bien la voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup !!! Biz

Harry Gryffondor : Hilou ! Une des première fic que tu as lu ? lol ! et sur quel site ? En tous cas, merci pour le compliment et les deux reviews ~_^ ! 

Kyzara : Saluut ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps mais j'espère être pardonnée ^_^ ! En tous cas, j'espère que la suite continue de te plaire ! Biiz

Alex Potter 16 : coucou ^^ ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre… c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment exagéré pour le délais mais bon… j'ai mes raisons ~_^ ! Ca manque un peu de magie ? C'est-à-dire ? « De Magie »… d'idées ou de Magie comme magie… ? Enfin c'est vrai que l'un comme l'autre… ça manque ! En tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biiz et merci ! 


	26. La fille de l'ombre

Voilà, je pense que maintenant, les problèmes de mise en page sont résolus… encore que rien n'est sûr… En tous cas, je l'espère, sinon, vous risquez de voir cette fic tout le week-end en haut de la page des fics de ff.net car je m'évertuerais à la updater jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre !!! ^_^

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général (pour le moment en tous cas, la suite, je ne sais pas)

Rating : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure donc ce chapitre sera PG-13 on va dire… ^_^

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : quoi de plus étonnant ? C'est encore un titre de roman dont l'auteur s'appelle *se croit en pleine synthèse de géo* Elizabeth Walker. Voici le résumé du livre :

            A la mort de sa mère – un Anglaise servante dans une ferme reculée de la campagne française --, la petite Lori, trois ans, subit de multiples sévices. Jusqu'au jour où Sophie, courtisane dans une élégante maison close, l'arrache à son sordide destin. « Initiée » à treize ans, l'enfant découvre très vite son pouvoir sur les hommes. Brutalisée par un client, elle décide de changer de vie et part pour l'Angleterre. A Londres, sa route rencontre celle du séduisant Gabriel Cooper (NdA : tiens ^_^ je me souvenais plus qu'il y avait un « Cooper » là-dedans ! Et le pseudonyme qu'utilisait Rose avant n'est pas issu d'ici), un de ces anciens amants. Celui-ci l'emmène à Gunthwait Hall, une ferme du Yorkshire où vit sa famille. Lori y fait la connaissance de la mère de Gabriel, et de son frère, Michael.

            _Avertissement sur ce livre :_ Il me semble utile de dire que, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce livre peut être classé au moins PG-14/15 (si ça existait ^^). Quand j'avais vu le résumé, ce livre me paraissait bien mais… pour moi, « maison close » signifiait une maison d'où on ne pouvait pas sortir, donc que la fille était séquestrée ou quelque chose comme ça… Autant vous dire que j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai lu le livre O.o ! 

Résumé du chapitre précédent :  Harry revient du bureau de Dumbledore et retrouve ses amis dans la salle Commune des Gryffy. Là, ils lui parlent de son « anormalité » qui s'appelle plus couramment le Fourchelangue. Une fois qu'il a bien rassuré tout le monde, il annonce que son départ est prévu la semaine suivante, le dimanche. Ensuite, le Mardi soir, Remus prévoit une séance d'entraînement à la transformation animagi. James et Sirius réussissent, comme l'avait « prédit » Harry alors que Peter échoue lamentablement. Remus parle ensuite avec Harry. Ce dernier lui avoue qu'il connaît sa condition de lycanthropie.  Le lendemain, première nuit de transformation de Remus, tout se passe bien pour James et Sirius ayant pris leur nouvelle forme. Quant à Harry et Peter qui sont restés dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, leur discussion commence à mal tourner et Peter avoue à Harry qu'il aime Lily. Après avoir insulté celle-ci, le rat se bat avec Harry qui lui fout la tôlée du siècle. Ensuite, on est projeté le samedi soir : les Maraudeurs et Lily ont organisé une fête surprise en l'honneur de Harry et, après avoir dansé et bu du champagne, tous vont se coucher sous les ordres express de McGonagall (ce qui, au passage, ennuie fortement Sirius qui était sur le point de se rapprocher d'Emma). Le lendemain matin, dispute entre Lily et James à propos d'une lettre que Harry sait être celle de Peter. Ensuite, au repas, Harry est convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry doit partir immédiatement, Voldemort l'a retrouvé et risque d'attaquer l'école. Pendant ce temps là, Remus fait tout pour avancer dans ses recherches sur Harry. Il apprend enfin la vérité en tombant sur une photo du bébé Harry et de ses parents, Lily et James. Tout excité, il se met à la recherche de James. Lily, quant à elle, questionne Mimi Geignarde qui lui dit enfin que Harry est son fils. Harry lui, a pris ses affaires dans le dortoir mais n'a pas pu trouver ses amis pour leur dire au revoir McGonagall le ramène de force dans le bureau de Dumbledore. James et Lily, au courant tous les deux, à présent, foncent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et arrivent juste au moment où Harry disparaît pour retourner dans son présent.

Remerciements : à tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici et avoir de la patience, et m'envoyer de si superbes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! ^_^ Et surtout à ma Cwysnes adowée (Crys) qui a la bonté de corriger mes chapitres, celui-là en repoussant des leçons de philo… tsss pas sérieux ça ! ~_^ !

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire ? : Alors, vous vous en doutez peut être, peut être pas, mais cette histoire touche très prochainement à sa fin ! Et oui ! Il y aura ce chapitre 26, histoire de replacer la fic dans le contexte initial avec quelques petits changements intervenus lorsque Harry était dans le passé. Ensuite, le chapitre 27, pour faire apparaître un peu Voldemort et que j'essaie de jouer la carte « sadique »… et le chapitre 28 en guise d'épilogue ! ^_^ Donc, sans compter celui-ci, il reste deux chapitres ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je suis soulagée d'approcher ENFIN de la fin !

Annonce : Comme il est dit juste au dessus, cette histoire touche à sa fin… pourquoi la terminer si vite ? Pour deux raisons : je commence à me lasser de cette fic et si je veux la finir, il faut que j'abrège au maximum… Mais la raison principale est que j'ai en tête depuis plusieurs mois une autre fic, totalement différente, beaucoup mieux, plus mature, plus imaginative… enfin bon, bref, j'ai trop envie de la commencer… Donc si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à me retrouver avec cette fic dans quelques… mois on va dire… Pourquoi « mois » ? Et bien tout simplement parce que, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, j'ai pensé écrire cette fic en entier, la reprendre ensuite pour corriger les fautes, les paradoxes éventuels et ensuite la publier. Comme ça, je pourrais vous mettre les chapitres régulièrement tout en commençant éventuellement à écrire une troisième fic !!!! Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne solution ?

Bon allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 26ème chapitre en espérant que vous ne le trouverez pas trop bizarre et différent des autres. Car j'avoue qu'il est vraiment bizarre ! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre… par pitié, n'allez y faire un tour qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre *yeux à la Patmol*

  


Chapitre 26 : La fille de l'ombre

            Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'effaça d'un rapide revers de main et ouvrit ses paupières brûlantes. En face de lui se trouvait le parquet bien ciré qui recouvrait le sol du bureau de Dumbledore. Tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé, à la différence près que son cœur était lourd de regret et de peine. Pourquoi cela s'était-il donc passé ainsi ?! Les images de James et Lily faisant irruption dans le bureau repassaient sans cesse devant ses yeux embués de même que les paroles de James : « mon fils » résonnaient en écho autour de lui… _en_ lui. Il soupira doucement et entreprit de se relever.

- Bon retour, Harry, fit alors une voix douce et enrouée.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit le vieillard en lui désignant un siège.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, Harry osa enfin regarder le directeur qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vieux. Ceci était certainement dû au fait qu'il l'avait vu avec vingt ans de moins durant un mois… et qu'il était maintenant de retour en 1995. 

- Il faut que nous parlions, Harry.

- De quoi ? Je suis revenu, j'aimerais voir mes amis et puis, pas la peine de…

- Si, justement ! Il faut d'abord que je te parle de quelques petites choses qui se sont passées avant et après ton séjour en 1975. Il faut aussi que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ici pendant que tu n'étais pas là, déclara-t-il d'une voix moins assurée.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller voir Ron, Hermione, Rose et Cho avant ? Je reviens…

- NON ! s'écria Dumbledore assez sèchement.

Mais ses traits de colère, si rares chez lui, disparurent et il se radoucit aussitôt, désolé de s'être emporté. Harry, lui, se posait de plus en plus de questions... cela ne ressemblait pas à Dumbledore d'avoir ce genre de comportement et cela l'intriguait fortement. Il fit une moue expressive et, après un soupir d'agacement, il s'enfonça dans son siège à contrecoeur. Il avait tant attendu le moment de voir à nouveau ses amis… et voilà qu'il fallait attendre encore pour une discussion qui durerait sûrement quelques heures et qui, à tous les coups, aurait pu être remise à plus tard.

- J'essaierai d'être bref, dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, invitant par la même occasion Dumbledore à commencer son récit au plus vite.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, je sais que tu te posais beaucoup de questions au sujet des anciens petits amis de ta mère.

Ces mots lui accordèrent aussitôt la totale attention de son élève, ce qui lui arracha un faible sourire.

- Comme tu le sais, enchaîna-t-il, Antonin Dolohov, son premier amour, a un jour disparu sans que personne ne fut au courant de ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il était en fait en Bulgarie, à Durmstrang, où il apprit la Magie Noire… lui qui était si adorable et gentil ! Enfin le destin joue parfois de mauvais tours : il a intégré les rangs de Voldemort dès sa sortie de l'école… peut être même un peu avant ! Il a torturé et tué de sang froid de nombreux Moldus… Et après la chute de Voldemort, il a été interné à la prison d'Azkaban avant que les Détraqueurs ne nous trahissent et libèrent les fidèles Mangemorts. Voilà pour Antonin. Ensuite, il y a eu Andrew Paterson, un Poufsouffle. Tellement gentil, très bon élève tous le monde le prédestinait à être préfet. Lily avait tout de même le don de prendre pour petits amis de bons garçons !

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait cru le vieillard devenir fou.

- Au début tout au moins ! Je m'étais étonné qu'elle soit avec Mulciber mais les explications ne sont venues que bien plus tard, après la mort de Lily. Seulement, à cette époque, Mulciber pratiquait déjà la Magie Noire à mon insu, c'est-à-dire lors des vacances, chez lui. A l'aide de Lucius Malefoy qui était là, en septième année à cette époque, et ils ont été trouver Andrew. Il me semble que lui et Lily devaient se voir à la lisière de la forêt interdite… seulement, ces deux Serpentard ont trouvé le moyen d'empêcher Lily de venir au rendez-vous et y ont été à sa place. Andrew eut à peine le temps de les voir. Après l'avoir rué de coup jusqu'au sang, ils l'ont achevé avec quelques _Doloris_ et un fatal _Avada Kedrava_.

Harry abattit son poing sur le bureau du directeur. Pendant un mois il s'était trouvé en face d'un assassin, quelqu'un qui avait brisé le cœur de sa mère. Il ne s'en était jamais douté, ni même ne l'avait imaginé. Et pourtant… pourtant se pouvait-il que sa mère soit sortit avec James car Andrew était… _mort_ ? Lily n'aurait-elle pas continué à sortir avec ce garçon et se serait marié avec ?Aurait-il été le fils d'un autre si Mulciber n'avait pas commis ce crime ? Aurait-il seulement existé ? Lily et James seraient-ils morts si Mulciber n'avait pas fait cela ?

- Nous avons retrouvé le corps trois jours plus tard, cachés dans les fourrés, déjà assailli par les fourmis et autres insectes, de même que par quelques charognards. Mulciber et Malefoy avait oublié un point essentiel qui caractérise un bon Mangemort : la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils sont donc retournés trois jours plus tard pour la faire apparaître et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu localiser le corps. Des lambeaux de chair, des os broyés, du sang inondant les vêtements du cadavre, formant une marre de sang coagulé sous lui. Et une puanteur… celle d'un cadavre déjà en phase de décomposition.

Harry regarda son directeur comme s'il était devenu sénile : comment pouvait-il lui décrire autant les détails horrifiants de cette sombre et sanglante histoire ? Le vieil homme saisit brusquement sa baguette et se dirigea vers son placard. Harry aperçu un fil argenté s'étirer entre la tempe et l'extrémité de la baguette du professeur pour plonger dans un bac en pierre.

- Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu ces images dans ma mémoire… je les avais reprises pour pouvoir t'en parler… et à vrai dire je suis soulagé de t'en avoir parlé. Je ne les aurais pas supportés beaucoup plus longtemps.

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné et pria le directeur de continuer.

- Mulciber a attendu quelques mois avant de… « demander » à ta mère de sortir avec lui.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ?! s'écria Harry.

- Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui qui avait tué Andrew. Personne ne le savait… à par Mulciber et quelques autres Mangemorts sans doute. Et puis, c'est seulement lors des procès après la chute de Voldemort que nous avons réellement su comment Mulciber s'y était pris pour convaincre Lily.

- Et comment alors ?

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'en matière de Magie Noire, Julius excellait dans le sortilège de l'Impero.

- QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, il lui a lancé le sortilège et elle a accepté, naturellement. Cela m'avait étonné aussi… elle qui détestait ce Serpentard !

- Elle détestait aussi mon père au début !

- Non. Elle _n'aimait pas_ James alors qu'elle _haïssait_ Julius. Enfin après quelques mois, elle a réussi à maîtriser le sortilège… mais pas toujours et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il était avec elle. Mais grâce à James et à toi, elle a réussi à garder de plus en plus souvent son contrôle et à rompre avec Mulciber.

Harry resta muet, emmagasinant tout ce qui venait d'être dis et faisait de la place pour ce qu'il allait encore se dire.

- Pour information, c'est Remus qui a découvert le premier qui tu étais. Il a... disons jeté un coup d'œil dans tes affaires pour essayer de clarifier certaines pistes... Aussitôt, il est parti à la recherche de James et l'a mis au courant. Lily, de son côté s'était renseigné auprès de Mimi qui a parlé. C'est pourquoi ils sont arrivés en trombe dans mon bureau alors que tu partais…

***en 1975***

- Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dis ? hurla James.

- Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-ce pas une illusion ? demanda Lily plus doucement mais totalement bouleversée, dans une sorte d'état second.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, ordonna doucement mais fermement le directeur.

- Nous exigeons des explications, répliqua James tout en obéissant.

- J'allais vous en donner.

- Nous vous écoutons professeur, dit Lily avant que James n'ait le temps de répliquer.

- Harry est arrivé il y a un mois dans mon bureau. Ne sachant pas lui-même où il se trouvait, il m'a remis une lettre qui m'expliquait la situation.

- Et de qui venait cette lettre ? demanda James.

- De moi.

Les deux adolescent le regardèrent en pensant que la sénilité commençait à prendre possession de leur directeur. Celui-ci les regarda amusé, connaissant parfaitement leurs pensées.

- Oui, mon « moi-futur » m'a écrit une lettre pour que je sache pourquoi Harry était ici, sans pour autant me dire qui il était vraiment… quoi qu'il fut simple pour moi de deviner de qui il était le fils… 

- Donc vous saviez qui il était et vous ne nous l'avez même pas dit ! s'énerva James.

- Je me suis aussi donné quelques instructions, comme par exemple que personne ne devait savoir qui était Harry et sa présence ici devait rester la plus secrète possible, poursuivit Dumbledore calmement.

- Et lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de nous le dire... murmura Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria James beaucoup plus en colère.

- Calme-toi, lui ordonna son directeur. J'en suis navré et il est vrai que cette nouvelle doit être très dure pour vous deux. Seulement, si Harry vous avait dit qu'il était votre fils, cela aurait sûrement agi sur votre comportement, sur vos actes... l'avenir aurait pu être modifié... De plus, je vous rappelle que vous ne vous aimiez pas il y a quelques semaines de cela et Harry devait mal se voir vous dire qu'il était votre enfant, à vous deux.

- Et où est-il maintenant ?

- Chez lui, en 1995, à Poudlard.

Il y eut un silence, chacun s'imaginant ce que pouvait bien être en train de faire Harry à cet instant. Aucun d'eux ne savait que, à cet instant précis, Harry était aussi dans le bureau du directeur, à la place même où James était assis.

- Bien, vous allez rester ici le temps que j'aille chercher vos amis afin que l'on mette tout ça au point. Je reviens dans un instant.

Le directeur sortit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls avec le lourd poids de leur regret et de leur chagrin.

- Au moins, nous savons maintenant que nous aurons un fils ensemble, dit James calmé.

Mais Lily avait perdu son regard dans le vide et semblait totalement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Lil', ça va ? demanda James en posant sa main sur son bras.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers lui un regard bouleversé où se reflétait une tristesse indescriptible.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lil' ?

- Tu te rends compte, James ? Harry a passé un mois entier à côté de ceux qui deviendraient ses futurs parents... sans rien pouvoir leur dire de tout cela, obligé au silence. Comme cela a dû être dur pour lui ! Et nous, qui étions juste à côté de lui n'avons pas vu tout ça, le dilemme qui devait se faire en lui.

- Oui, ça a dû être dur pour lui mais il devait bien se dire que, aussitôt rentré dans son époque, il pourrait nous parler de tout cela ! Alors que nous, nous devons encore attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir le revoir… et encore plus de temps pour pouvoir le revoir tel que nous l'avons vu pendant un mois entier !

- C'est vrai. Tu t'imagines un peu, l'expérience que nous avons vécu ?

- Oui, notre fils était là, alors que nous ne l'avons pas encore engendré… nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais...

Les deux adolescents rougirent tout à coup en réalisant sur quoi leur sujet de conversation dérivait, l'air de rien.

- Enfin nous avons le temps d'ici là ! dit James précipitamment pour chasser la gêne qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

- C'est sûr, lui répondit la jeune fille. Mais on peut toujours se dire qu'on reverra Harry très bientôt, qu'on le verra grandir, ses premières dents pousseront, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son entrée à l'école à Poudlard, son premier amour…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, dit James mi-amusé mi-gêné. Ça fait bizarre de parler de Harry comme ça !

La jeune fille rit tristement avec l'image de son futur fils, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer autrement qu'elle l'avait vu, en tête.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça un chance…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

- Parce que ça fait mal..., répondit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

James la serra doucement dans ses bras en embrassant les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus débarqua dans le bureau du directeur, suivis de Sirius, Peter et le directeur lui-même. 

- Bien, jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore en allant trouver son siège et en invitant les autres à en faire de même. Vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence ici...

- Où est Harry ? demanda Sirius qui avait été mis au courant par Remus, de même que Peter.

- Il est reparti, dit Dumbledore en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Mais... nous ne lui avons même pas dis au revoir ! s'écria Remus.

- C'est en fait ce que je voulais, murmura Dumbledore. J'avais peur que Harry ne vous dévoile la vérité au dernier moment...

Il se tut. Il avait craint une attaque de Voldemort mais rien ne venait… aussi, ne voulait-il pas inquiéter ses élèves.

- Enfin, je ne vous ai pas réunis ici pour vous parler de cela.

- Pourquoi alors ? demanda Peter inquiet.

- Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure à James et Lily, l'origine de Harry devait rester inconnue... seulement, vous l'avez découvert... Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'avenir...

- Compris, nous ne dirons rien, assura Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas que le directeur veuille en venir là, dit Remus en regardant le directeur avec une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

Il avait compris.

Le directeur fixa ses élèves de son regard perçant. Tous se regardèrent, sauf Remus, d'un air d'incompréhension, attendant la suite des explications.

- Je n'aime pas faire cela pourtant... c'est nécessaire. _Oubliettes _!

***1995***

Harry passa furieusement la manche de sa robe sur ses yeux endoloris.

- Ils ont oublié... Ils m'ont oublié !

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Harry, dit le directeur, navré.

- J'avais espéré qu'ils avaient repensé à ces moments passés à Poudlard en ma compagnie lors de ma naissance...

Le vieil homme se tut, sachant pertinemment que toute parole était inutile dans ces situations.

- Et que s'est-il passé ici pendant mon absence ? demanda alors Harry pour éviter de trop s'attarder sur la pensée de ses parents qui l'avaient oublié.

- Beaucoup de choses, dit le vieillard d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce que Ron, Hermione, Rose et Cho ont fait après mon départ ?

- Ils sont venus ici plusieurs fois me harceler afin que je leur dise pourquoi et où je t'avais fais partir...

- Et ?...

- Je ne leur ai jamais dis bien sûr ! C'est à toi de faire le choix de leur en parler... mais…

- Oui ?

- Réfléchis bien avant de le faire. Laisse-moi te conseiller une chose : ne leur en parle pas. Rose serait triste de ne pas être venue elle aussi et de ne pas avoir vu Lily et James... peut être même serait-elle jalouse... ce qui serait normal après tout !

Les mains un peu tremblante – « sûrement à cause de l'âge » pensa Harry – Dumbledore jouait avec une plume rouge et or, certainement une authentique plume de Fumseck.

- Quant à Ron et Hermione tu peux mais... ils vont te poser beaucoup de questions et je doute que tu puisses les supporter... du moins pas pour le moment.

La plume tournait dans les doigts nerveux de Dumbledore. Il la tordait dans tous les sens , abîmant le doux duvet pourpre à son extrémité.

- Et puis, ils pourraient te blesser par inadvertance... ou sans même le savoir !

- D'accord, j'y réfléchirai. Et je pourrai en parler à Cho ?

« SHRÂCK ! » La plume se brisa dans les doigts du directeur qui, confus, lâcha les deux morceaux sur son bureau, s'enfonça au fond de son siège, se redressa, balança son corps de gauche à droite et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes revenus sur le bureau.

- Ça ne va pas professeur ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore passa ses mains sur son visage et les rabattis devant lui en les croisant.

- Harry..., commença-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Harry, vois-tu... Voldemort a... attaqué Pré-au-Lard... il y a quelques jours.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Harry horrifié. Quand ?

- Avant hier, il y avait une sortie prévue...

Le cœur de Harry se contracta comme s'il allait imploser en lui-même.

- Harry, il te cherchait, il savait que les élèves venaient dans le village ce jour là, continua le vieillard d'une voix tremblante.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de dire la moindre chose, s'attendant au pire… ou à ce qu'il pensait être le pire.

- Harry, crois-moi... je suis vraiment désolé mais... Cho est morte.

***

            La Grande Salle n'était plus éclairée que par les milliers de bougies qui flottaient ça et là, ajoutant encore plus à l'ambiance lugubre et morbide qui planait. Le moindre murmure résonnait sur les murs de pierres. Les bancs qui avaient été installés à la place des tables étaient utilisés par les élèves et les professeur de l'école ainsi que quelques adultes. Où se trouvait habituellement la Grande Table avait été placé une sorte d'autel où un cercueil reposait, recouvert d'un velours bleu nuit. Des fleurs blanches étaient la seule décoration qui subsistait encore dans la Grande Salle. A côté du cercueil se trouvait Dumbledore qui, d'un magnifique discours faisait l'éloge de la jeune fille. Au premier rang, une femme n'en finissait plus de pleurer et son mari la serrait dans ses bras pour lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il était capable… bien que lui aussi soit accablé de chagrin. Tous deux étaient plutôt petits, avec de courts cheveux noirs et les yeux en amande typés asiatiques.

            Les paroles de Dumbledore n'avaient aucun sens pour lui il ne cherchait pas à les comprendre. Depuis la veille, il lui paraissait que lui aussi était mort incapable de penser, de parler, de manger où d'être en compagnie d'autres personnes que sa sœur.

            Il repensa à cette sensation de vide et de douleur qui l'accompagnait depuis. Cela n'avait pas été les retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginé. Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités sur lui et l'avaient serré dans leurs bras… il les avait repoussé et, sans un mot, était monté dans le dortoir, le regard vide et les joues humides. Il ne les avait pas revus de la soirée, ceux—ci ayant pensé qu'il désirait rester seul. Ils n'avaient pas su comment le réconforter. Rose, elle, avait su. Elle l'attendait déjà dans le dortoir des garçons lorsqu'il y était entré. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras afin qu'il laisse couler ses larmes sur son épaule, comme une mère et son enfant. Elle lui avait parlé longuement. D'abord de Cho, puis de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard depuis son départ. Au début, il avait eu l'impression d'être torturé elle lui posait des questions sur sa relation avec Cho, sur comment il l'avait aimé, ce qu'il ressentait. Mais très vite, il s'était senti moins mal, plus soutenu, mieux compris et il s'était confié plus librement. Il avait partagé un poids énorme avec elle et depuis, c'était moins lourd à porter. Il savait qu'elle comprenait sa douleur. Elle ne s'était pas répandue en condoléances et autres formules qui font plus de mal que de bien il avait apprécié cette délicatesse. Avec elle seulement il parlait, bien qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille, lors de leurs retrouvailles, mais elle était toujours là pour le soutenir. Sa sœur... il l'adorait tellement. Il serait incapable de le supporter s'il lui arrivait malheur, aussi se promit-il de toujours la protéger. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement entre eux et chacun savait ce qui était le mieux pour l'autre. 

            Sally aussi avait eu un bon comportement envers lui. Elle s'était contenté de le regarder de loin et avait hoché la tête avec compassion. Puis elle avait filé son chemin, toujours aussi froide et aussi belle. Malefoy l'avait tout aussi surpris que Sally. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et, avec son autre main, avait serré la sienne, sans un mot, seul un regard puis il était partit comme il était venu, en silence. Un profond respect s'était tissé entre les deux ennemis de toujours depuis leur bataille de boules de neige. Les autres élèves avaient vraiment été maladroits, pensant que le meilleur était de venir le voir afin d'étaler leurs condoléances, leur profond regret et leur compassion écoeurante. Puis, ayant passé les formalités, ils s'empressaient de demander la question qui les rongeait tant : « Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? » 

- ... Et honorons cette jeune fille pour tout le courage dont elle a fait preuve face au Mage Noir. Elle aura été d'une bravoure jusqu'à la fin avec sang froid et...

Il laissa inachevée sa phrase et continua d'une voix de plus en plus troublée.

- Elle est partie à son tour, tout comme Cédric Diggory il y a huit mois. Un jour, ils seront vengés.

Puis l'assemblée fut invitée à passer devant le cercueil afin de rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune fille avant la mise en terre. Ses jambes réussirent à le porter tant bien que mal devant l'autel où reposait le cercueil encore ouvert. Cho n'avait pas changé malgré la mort qui avait pris possession d'elle… peut être son teint était-il plus pâle.

            Harry sentit dans sa poche le bijou qu'il avait acheté lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily. Il le sortit et, sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit, il passa la fine chaîne en argent autour du cou de la jeune fille et plaça le petit saphir devant elle. Il caressa ses cheveux discrètement tout en la contemplant pour la dernière fois, il le savait.

- C'est de ta faute sale vaurien ! C'est de ta faute s'ils m'ont enlevé ma fille !

Son corps venait de tomber sur l'herbe du grand parc de Poudlard mais c'était son cœur qui souffrait.

- Je te hais, tu entends ça ? JE TE HAIS ! C'est de ta faute, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT est de ta FAUTE !!!!!

- Calme-toi Kyâna... dit une voix douce mais emplie de tristesse.

- Ce lâche ! S'il n'avait pas été là, ma petite Cho-kun serait toujours avec nous, ici, VIVANTE !

Harry se retourna. Devant lui se dressaient les parents de Cho, la mère en furie, cherchant à se jeter sur lui pour lui extraire ses boyaux par les narines et le père, plus raisonnable, qui essayait de la retenir de son mieux.

- Je te hais Potter ! Sois maudit ! Que tous nos ancêtres déversent leur malveillance sur toi !

- Kyâna ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? la réprimanda son mari.

- C'est un meurtrier !

Harry, ne pouvant en entendre plus se releva et s'enfuit vers la forêt interdite où il laissa déverser toute sa douleur, ses regrets, sa haine et son amour.

*** Quatre mois plus tard***

- Harry, lève-toi, notre épreuve d'enchantement commence dans une heure et demie !

Comme tous les matins, Harry se leva, le cœur lourd et avec un mal de tête phénoménal. Mais au lieu de s'en inquiéter, il l'ignorait. Une fois de plus, il avait rêvé de Cho. Depuis quatre mois, il faisait le même rêve inlassablement, il revivait l'enterrement de Cho. Remuant ses pensées morbides, il continua de s'habiller, en silence. Depuis son retour du passé, depuis l'annonce de la mort de Cho, il avait demandé à Dumbledore une chambre séparée, où il pourrait être seul. Dumbledore avait très bien compris et lui avait donné volontiers une chambre secrète qui se trouvait tout de même dans la tour des Gryffondor. Mais Ron l'avait trouvé et depuis, il s'obstinait à vouloir le réveiller tous les matins. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà rendus dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Cela fait maintenant quatre mois, Harry. Quatre mois ! Je sais que c'est difficile mais… tu ne vis plus. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne travailles plus…

- TU NE SAIS RIEN, Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Calme-toi, Harry, dit Ron en prenant le partie d'Hermione. Nous pouvons comprendre que tu te sentes mal, mais essaie au moins de remonter la pente ! On dirait que tu ne fais aucun effort pour cela !

- J'en ai assez ! VOUS COMPRENEZ CA ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la salle. J'EN AI MARRE !!!

Et il se leva après avoir cogné son poing sur la table et sortit sans un regard pour ses amis.

***

- Harry ?

- Hm ? grogna celui-ci.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de faire semblant. J'ai vécu cela pendant près de quatorze ans à penser qu'Emma était morte. De plus, j'étais en prison avec pour seule compagnie ces noires pensées que les Détraqueurs faisaient ressurgir en moi. On en sort jamais indemne mais la blessure cicatrise au fil du temps, même si, finalement, elle laisse toujours un marque, ajouta Sirius en approchant son index du front de son filleul.

Harry regarda son parrain. Hormis Rose, c'était l'une des rares personnes qu'il supportait depuis son retour. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait pas su tout de suite, mais récemment, il avait réalisé. Son parrain avait vécu la même chose que lui avec Emma. On lui avait annoncé, alors qu'il était en prison, la mort de sa fiancée. En réalité, celle-ci avait été banni du monde magique à cause de la « trahison de son fiancé ». Tout le monde l'avait cru morte. C'était seulement cette année que Dumbledore l'avait retrouvé et lui avait demandé de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Et... comment as-tu réussi à tenir le coup ? demanda Harry de la voix rauque des gens qui ne sont plus habitués à parler.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un exemple idéal pour toi..

- Dis-moi.

- ... L'idée de vengeance, c'est cela qui m'a donné la force.

Harry regarda le lac miroitant qui s'étendait devant eux. La vengeance... cela faisait quatre mois qu'il y pensait plus que jamais.

- Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux ! interpella une voix féminine derrière eux.

Emma s'assit précautionneusement à côté d'eux et passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il t'accordait les BUSEs d'office. Il sait que tu es capable de les obtenir en temps normal il comprend aussi ta douleur.

- Quel grand homme Dumbledore ! ironisa Harry.

Les deux adultes se turent et, après un rapide échange de regards entendus, ils retournèrent à leur contemplation du lac. Ce silence fit regretter à Harry ses paroles et, comme pour se rattraper, il murmura un rapide « désolé » puis il jeta un regard en coin à sa marraine.

- C'est pour quand alors ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?? Avait-il cessé de vivre et de faire attention à se qui se passait autour de lui à ce point là ?

- Septembre si tout va bien, répondit la jeune femme en caressant son ventre bombé.

- Garçon ou fille ?

Emma et Sirius rirent et, d'un clin d'œil, ils décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient dévoiler cela au moins à Harry.

- Garçon...

- ... et fille, compléta Emma.

- QUOI ? Des jumeaux ? s'écria Harry.

- On pensait que tu pourrait être le parrain d'un des enfants… et puis il y a Rose aussi ! Elle ferait une bonne marraine ! dit Sirius.

- Quant à l'autre enfant, nous hésitons. Si on prend Hermione comme marraine, nous sommes obligés de prendre Ron comme parrain... mais il y a aussi Remus...

- Il faut que nous réfléchissions encore ! 

- Je... merci, balbutia Harry en esquissant un fantôme de sourire.

***

- Première « vraie » conversation que j'arrive à tenir avec lui depuis la mort de Cho, remarqua Sirius une fois que l'adolescent fut parti, prétextant vouloir passer à la médiathèque.

- Et premier semblant de sourire... Il ne parle plus, ou si peu, sauf peut être avec Rose... Même avec Ron et Hermione il n'est plus comme avant.

- Laisse passer les vacances. Il ira un peu mieux, au fur et à mesure. Il t'a dis où il était pendant le mois de janvier ?

- Non, mais Dumbledore me l'a dit, maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance...

- Et tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Je pense que si... Il était en 1975...

- Avec Lily, James et... nous ?

- Et avec Peter aussi...

- Oh... et comment cela s'est passé ?

- Assez bien, même si le retour en 1995 à été difficile ! 

- Mais, comment se fait-il qu'on ne se souvienne de rien ?

- Dumbledore avait lancé en sortilège d'Oubliettes à toute l'école... à contre cœur mais il était obligé.

- Et pourquoi te l'a-t-il dis alors qu'il t'avait fait oublier ?

- Parce que désormais, James et Lily sont morts et ça ne peut plus rien changer. Remus aussi le sait. Maintenant, ça sera mieux si on veut comprendre et aider Harry.

***

            _La neige recouvrait les maisons et les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait plutôt beau pour une journée d'hiver et les habitants du village sorcier avaient ouvert en grand leurs maisons pour y accueillir les rayons du soleil. Tout n'était que gaieté, rire et bonne humeur. Harry était seul pour la première fois. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi et comment il était venu là. Il décida d'aller aux Trois Balais dans l'espoir d'y trouver Ron et Hermione. Mais ce fut Cho qu'il trouva , accompagnée de ses amies, toutes plus bêtes et plus futiles les unes que les autres selon lui. A part, bien sûr, Sheenah, la jeune fille qui avait eu son frère de tué dans l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, quelques jours avant le bal de Noël. Il fixa Cho du regard pendant plusieurs secondes et il sentit un malaise grandir en lui. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il lui semblait que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Sa présence le gênait. Aucune d'elles ne réagit lorsqu'il approcha, ni même Cho. Quand il essaya de lui parler, elle ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Il resta donc quelques instants à faire la potiche au milieu de la salle et décida finalement d'aller trouver Ron, Hermione ou Rose il règlerait cela avec Cho un peu plus tard. Au fond, cela l'arrangeait car la présence de la jeune fille le mettait mal à l'aise, sans pourtant savoir pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit, le temps avait changé et semblait s'être figé. De sombres nuages planaient au-dessus de lui, la rue avait été désertée et des cris d'horreur retentissaient non loin de là. Il resta un moment étourdis, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution à adopter. Il finit par entrer à nouveau aux Trois Balais._

- _Vite, il y a un problème dehors, sûrement une attaque !_

_Mais personne ne réagit, continuant à boire, manger ou bavarder. Non loin de lui, une table de Serpentard éclata de rire, faisant retourner les autres consommateurs vers eux. Harry reconnu Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Drago. Seul ce dernier ne riait pas il avait même l'air tendu et grave. Agacé de cette ignorance, Harry ressortit et se retrouva à quelques mètres d'un troupe d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Le cœur palpitant d'effroi, il fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa baguette mais elle n'était pas là. Il regardait le groupe de mangemorts s'avancer vers lui, menaçant, et il se sentit aussi nu qu'un vers, ne pouvant pas même se défendre. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter ses agresseurs comme il le pouvait afin de mourir dans l'honneur. Le sombre groupe s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du jeune sorcier et le regarda vaguement, comme s'il n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour eux. Puis ils s'écartèrent et un homme, plus grand que les autres, s'avança. La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler si intensément qu'il laissa échapper un cri. Non, il ne voulait pas finir comme cela, il ne fallait pas !_

- _Voldemort ! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout s'il le faut et je mourrais avec fierté !_

_Mais des cris s'élevèrent du bar derrière lui et des sorciers sortirent horrifiés._

- _Le Mage Noir est là ! hurla un homme._

- _Il est bien de retour ! cria un autre terrifié._

- _Oh, mais qui est cette jeune fille ? dit soudain la voix suraiguë du sorcier Noir._

_Harry se retourna vers la personne désignée par la baguette du sorcier en question. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Cho qui tentait de fuir avec les autres élèves. Pourtant, elle avait arrêté sa course et s'était retournée vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé._

- _Ne serai-ce pas la petite amie de Potter ? Il me semble q'un fidèle m'a dit ça... intéressant. Tu pourrais nous être utile..._

- _Que voulez-vous, grogna Cho en serrant les poings sur sa propre baguette._

- _Oh ! Quelle insolence ! s'exclama Voldemort. Très bien, alors je vais être obligé de me fâcher._

_Il se leva sa baguette vers la jeune fille et, Harry, voyant cela, se précipita devant Cho pour la protéger._

- Doloris ! 

_Il sentit comme une horrible décharge électrique le traverser et frapper irrémédiablement Cho qui aussitôt s'effondra au sol en poussant des cris déchirants._

_La voyant ainsi à terre, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais sa main passa au travers du corps de la jeune fille._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! s'écria Harry avec rage._

_Il ne comprenait plus rien. Voldemort était là, Cho était là, elle souffrait. Lui aussi était là mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, comme s'il était totalement inexistant. Pourtant, tout avait l'air si réel... IL avait l'air réel !_

- _Alors, Chang, dis-moi maintenant, repris Voldemort. Tu dois bien savoir où se trouve Potter... Dis-moi !_

- _Je... je ne sais rien, avoua la jeune fille._

- _MENSONGE ! hurla le Mage Noir. _Doloris ! __

_A nouveau, la jeune fille hurla de douleur sans que Harry puisse la soulager, totalement impuissant._

- _Et maintenant, tu te souviens ? questionna à nouveau le cruel Mage._

- _Non, je ne sais rien, je vous jure !_

- _Nouveau Doloris. Nouveaux cris._

- _Alors ?_

- _Je ne sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu partir ! _

_Enervé, le Mage Noir lança un « Expelliarmus qui projeta la jeune fille contre le mur de pierres inégales. La jeune fille, après un hurlement, retomba sur le sol, le dos déchirés par les pierres qui ressortaient du mur._

- _Bien, je n'arriverai donc à rien avec toi. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. La bonne c'est que tu auras fini de souffrir dans une dizaine de minutes. La mauvaise, c'est que le temps que j'ai passé sous forme d'esprit dans l'incapacité d'agir m'a aigri. Je suis devenu vraiment sadique. _Fueginterno_ ! _

_Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose la brûler cruellement de l'intérieur, consumant sa chair, la faisant fondre en elle-même, le tout étant bien sûr accompagné d'une douleur atroce, bien pire que celle du Doloris._

- _Oui Chang, tu brûles de l'intérieur. Bientôt, tes organes vont se coller ensemble, et te feront suffoquer. Tu ne pourras même plus ouvrir la bouche pour respirer ou crier. Une mort lente et horrible… tout ce que j'aime. Ça devrait finir dans dix ou quinze minutes. A moins que tu ne préfères mourir dans la glace, c'est bien aussi, la glace. Elle prendra possession de ton intérieur, gèlera ton sang, empêchant tout fonctionnement permettant la vie. Tu auras de plus en plus de mal à respirer et... tu te noieras dans tes propres poumons d'un œdème. Intéressant, non ? Mais je crois que je préfère encore le feu, le spectacle est plus amusant._

_Cho, elle, se roulait, se roulait sur le sol alors que des cloques commençaient à apparaître sur tout son corps. Elle aurait voulu crier sa douleur mais seule une gerbe de flammes sortit de sa bouche. Son corps commença à se rétracter, à fondre. Les coins de ses yeux se détendirent et ses globes oculaires finirent par tomber de leurs orbites. Le spectacle était horrifiant pour Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose. La fille qu'il aimait était en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et humiliations sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire._

- _Choooooo ! hurla-t-il._

- Finite incantatem_ ! dit calmement Voldemort. Je crois que c'est bon._

- _Non, maître, elle bouge encore faiblement, dit une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Malefoy père._

- _Oh, zut ! _Doloris_ !_

_Le corps calciné fit un faible sursaut et retomba mollement sur le sol, inerte._

- _Et là ?_

- _Je crois qu'il en faut encore un, maître, constata un autre fidèle._

_Voldemort grogna et lança un autre Doloris. Nouveau sursaut._

- _Maître... dit alors Queudver... je crois qu'encore un..._

- _Oh et puis zut ! Tant pis, je commence à me lasser. Laissons-là ici, elle mourra de toutes façons. _

_Harry sentit les larmes ruisseler à flots sur ses joues alors que Voldemort s'en retournait comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien pu faire ?_

- _Comme il est doux de voir l'esprit des gens ainsi torturés ! Je me délecte de ce spectacle si émouvant, Potter._

_Harry redressa la tête au même moment où Voldemort se retournait vers eux. Mais cette fois, il semblait avoir conscience de la présence de Harry, et en semblait même amusé._

- _Vo... Voldemort..._

- _Ah... souvenirs, souvenirs... la petite Chang avait été plus robuste que je ne l'avais prévu !_

- _Vous êtes un monstre, un meurtrier... une ordure ! hurla Harry._

- _Merci ! Tu as vu un peu mon nouveau jeu ? Bonne idée de faire un sort qui consume les victimes de l'intérieur, non ?_

- _Vous êtes un horrible salaud !_

- _Oh ! Encore plus insolent que la chinoise ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu iras bientôt la retrouver ! A ton tour tu subiras ce qu'elle a subi ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Enfin, tu vas bientôt te réveiller. J'aime la torture morale avant de tuer mes victimes, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu te montrer mes heureux souvenirs de dernières minutes de ta petite amie._

- _Vous mentez, ça n'a pas pu se passer comme ça !_

_Un horrible rire froid et aiguë s'éleva et..._

***

            ... Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son front était en sueur, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes et son cœur semblait vouloir détruire intérieurement sa poitrine. Terrifiante. Horrible. Telle avait été la mort de Cho... sa Cho. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Son coeur semblait vouloir à tous prix remonter dans sa gorge et s'auto expulser de son propre corps. Il posa un pied par terre, puis les deux et se redressa sur ses jambes chancelantes. Mais aussitôt levé, il dû courir aux toilettes afin d'expier tout ce mal qui remontait en lui. Une fois libéré, il se sentait mieux physiquement, mais pas moralement. Tout en revenant dans sa chambre, il se frotta les yeux vainement dans le but d'effacer les images qui défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux ! Lorsqu'il cessa et que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui remuait dans un coin. Tout à coup, une lueur argenté perça l'obscurité dans le coin où on avait bougé.

- Qui est là ? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le silence. Il cru qu'il était devenu fou et se redirigea vers son lit mais un froissement d'étoffe le fit sursauter.

- Qui est là, demanda-t-il plus fermement.

Soudain, une forme se détacha de l'ombre. Et vinrent se placer dans la faible clarté qu'offrait la lune cette nuit là. Harry pu distinguer de long cheveux noirs dans la continuité d'une robe de sorcier de la même couleur, une peau d'une blancheur de cadavre et de grands yeux noirs le fixaient avec calme et froideur. 

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Harry dont le corps entier frissonnait de cette soudaine apparition. 

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours en le fixant, semblant le calculer, comme un rapace calcule sa proie.

- Sally ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas leste et rapide et son visage se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux noirs pénétrèrent dans ceux, verts, de Harry et il se sentit fouillé de l'intérieur. Soudain, il se rappela d'une lueur argenté qui avait percé l'ombre quelques secondes plus tôt et il sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Lentement, il descendit son regard vers les bras de la jeune fille. Une long couteau d'au moins vingt cinq centimètres se trouvait dans sa main droite, la lame encore vers le bas. Mais à cet instant précis où ses yeux rencontrèrent l'objet, la lame se leva, menaçante et aiguisée.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille lui empoigna l'épaule d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez elle, et elle lui fit tomber à terre en donnant un grand coup de sa jambe droite derrières celles du jeune garçon. Il tomba dans un bruit mat mais il ne quittait plus la jeune fille des yeux.

- Que veux-tu ? Qu'as-tu ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille, complètement éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Te tuer tout simplement, il le faut, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible et saccadée.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Pour lui, la vie sur terre n'était désormais plus une vraie vie et il préférait sans doute mourir que de rester ici, avec autant de pression sur ses frêles épaules avec le souvenir hanté de Cho.

- Parce que le maître le veut !

- Tu… tu es une Mangemorte ? s'écria Harry.

- Non, répondit la jeune fille en soulevant machinalement la manche de son bras droit.

Et elle s'approcha de Harry, la lame du couteau droit en direction de sa gorge, sans même trembler. Au moment où elle allait frapper, un dernier élan de survie poussa Harry a frapper à son tour les jambes de la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse. Il se remit sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle se relevait à son tour en jurant. Ses yeux sombres se déportèrent sur ceux de Harry et elle fondit aussitôt en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'aillais faire ? sanglota-t-elle.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait essayé de le tuer et maintenant… elle pleurait…

- Pardon, Harry, pardon…

D'un geste vif, elle empoigna le couteau à même la lame et, sans se couper, le tendit à Harry qui, incrédule, prit doucement l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

- Que… ?

- Frappe-moi !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il abasourdi.

- Tue-moi je te dis ! implora-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tue-moi ou bien c'est moi qui te tuerai ! Je t'assure ! Sans même le vouloir ! Alors pendant que je suis lucide, par pitié, tue-moi !

- Lucide ?

- Ne pose pas de questions ! C'est sans importance ! Tue-moi, allez ! 

Elle lui empoigna la main qui tenait le couteau et la dirigea vers son ventre. Harry réussit à se dégager avant et, d'un mouvement violent, lui fit lâcher prise.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te tuer ? Je crois que tu n'as pas fais exprès tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu avais...

- Ne perds pas de temps ! C'est justement parce que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès que c'est inquiétant ! Je ne me contrôle pas ! Tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Hors de question. 

Il prit l'arme et, d'un sort, la fit fondre, la rendant ainsi inoffensive. Puis, il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sally ? Pourquoi ne te contrôles-tu pas ?

La jeune fille, sur le point d'avouer fit un signe négatif de la tête et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je... ne peux... pas...

Et d'un mouvement brusque, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et s'enfuit de sa chambre, si rapidement qu'il ne pu la rattraper.

Qu'importe au fond, puisqu'il la verrait bien dans la journée. Néanmoins, il était gravement troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, à tel point qu'il avait fini par oublier son rêve pendant quelques minutes.

Il alla prendre une douche fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis, au moins une heure plus tard, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il mit sous sa robe de sorcier. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques temps. Cela lui permettait de disparaître à tout moment des yeux des autres et pouvoir laisser écouler sa douleur ou sa rage sans que personne n'en soit témoin. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune et s'installa sur le canapé en face de la cheminé qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis la fin du mois de mars. Sally arriva un quart d'heure environ après lui. Elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient comme vides, si ce n'est une légère expression de terreur que l'on pouvait y voir si on s'y attardait vraiment. Elle traversa la salle machinalement, tel un automate et ne fit pas attention à la présence de Harry.

- Sally ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle tourna son corps vers lui, lentement, et le fixa de ses yeux de glace.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... dit Harry qui l'avait appelé sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire ensuite.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui sourit doucement et, sans plus de cérémonie, prit la direction de la sortie.

Harry avait peur d'elle mais il savait qu'elle était réellement adorable... il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son comportement de tout à l'heure. Cette fille était vraiment effrayante, d'une puissance et d'une aura hors du commun. De plus, elle était mystérieuse, ce qui ajoutait encore plus à sa froide beauté.

- J'aimerais te parler, ça n'a toujours pas l'air d'aller, se reprit Harry juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Non... ils arrivent... ils vont venir...

Et le tableau se referma derrière elle, laissant Harry avec toutes ses interrogations pour seule compagnie.

Quel jour était-on aujourd'hui ? C'était la première fois que Harry se posait cette question depuis des semaines et des semaines. Haussant les épaules faute d'idée sur la question, il décida d'aller déjeuner lui aussi. Son ventre gargouillait déjà et il sentit la faim lui tordre l'estomac, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois.

***

- Le 20 juin, Harry, nous sommes le 20 juin, dit la voix monocorde de Sally, lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés.

- Hm ? Ah oui, merci... Mais ! s'écria-t-il. Comment as-tu su que...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant tout de même que cette fille était trop bizarre et continua à tartiner ses pancakes. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Rose puis par Ron et Hermione.

- Salut... hum... Harry, dit la voix d'une fille qui venait de derrière lui.

- Euh… oui ? demanda-t-il.

En se retournant, il se retrouva en face d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle un peu déçue.

- Euh… ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu mais…__

- Je suis Sheenah Schoolfield, une amie de… _Cho._

Elle avait chuchoté le dernier mot, faute d'avoir pu le retenir. Aussitôt, le visage de Harry était devenu sombre. Il fit volte face et se leva sèchement du banc. Il sortit de la Grande Salle. Ses amis réagirent au quart de tour et Sally sortit même la première à la suite du garçon.

- Harry, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Elle monta les quelques marches que Harry avait déjà gravis et lorsqu'elle se retrouva à sa hauteur, elle lui enserra le bras avec sa main.

- On ne peut être totalement vivant en ne vivant qu'avec les morts. A toi de choisir. Soit passer ta vie à essayer d'être moins malheureux, soit passer ta vie à construire ton bonheur.

- ...

- Le deuxième choix me semble plus judicieux mais il faut commencer dès maintenant. Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste à passer ici ? Autant en profiter et être heureux ! L'heure viendra où nous rejoindrons les êtres qui nous sont chers.

Harry poussa un soupir. Elle avait raison... mais cela était tellement difficile !

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à redescendre lorsque la porte du hall s'ouvrit, laissant entrer quelques secondes les chauds rayons du soleil de juin. Des hommes, tous vêtus de noir, avec de longues capes assorties qui devaient être étouffantes par cette chaleur, apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte qui se referma derrière eux. 

- Les voilà, s'étrangla Sally à côté de lui.

Des hommes du ministère à première vue. Pourquoi Sally avait-elle peur de leur venue ? 

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, durant lesquelles les hommes balayèrent le hall du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque élève présent. Surpris de cette entrée, ceux-ci avaient suspendus tout mouvements et semblaient à présent attendre qu'on leur permettre de reprendre une activité normale. Ils étaient douze hommes au total.

- Ah ! La voilà !

L'un des hommes se détacha du groupe et fondit droit sur Harry et Sally qui étaient toujours au milieu des escaliers de marbre. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris pâles, et les intonations de sa voix mielleuse et sournoise, Harry le reconnu aussitôt.

- Bonjour, Sally, commença celui-ci avec douceur. Potter…

- Lucius, grinça la jeune fille, sur ses gardes.

- Alors, comment se passent tes études ici ? Il paraît que tu es à Gryffondor ?

Il émit un ricanement moqueur. Harry écoutait la conversation avec incompréhension. Comment ? Ces deux là se connaissaient ? Pourquoi se parlaient-ils ainsi ? Sally lui aurait-elle mentit ce matin même ? Serait-elle réellement une Mangemorte ? Hébété, il préféra se taire pour savoir ce qu'il allait s'ensuivre. Sally, elle, avait serré poings et mâchoire depuis la dernière répartie du mangemort.

- Vraiment, tu aurais vu sa tête lorsqu'_il_ l'a appris ! Incroyable ! Il a dû faire exploser deux Moldus qu'il gardait prisonniers chez lui pour s'en servir de cobaye pour les nouveaux sorts.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, voulant couper court à la conversation.

- Oh, mais tu le sais bien…

Elle haussa un sourcil pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout.

- Ah, continua Lucius avec hypocrisie, mais peut être ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de ça… il a dû se méfier de ton côté Gryffondorien ! Je dois avouer qu'il a eu raison… je te sens bizarre, un peu tendue.

- Que faîtes vous ici ?

- Quelle impatience ! s'esclaffa Malefoy. Et quelle insolence aussi… toujours est-il que tu auras ta réponse dans quelques minutes.

- C'est _lui_ qui vous a envoyé ?

« _Lui_ » ? Qui « _lui_ » ? Voldemort ? Harry était totalement perdu et ne comprenait plus la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Non, mais _il _m'a tout de même chargé d'un message pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il n'appréciait pas ton attitude et ta révolte envers lui… Cela l'inquiète, d'autant plus que tu es dans cette maison… plus que douteuse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci eut envie de lui administrer une bonne correction mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il n'allait pas risquer de provoquer un mangemort, surtout s'il était accompagné par ce qui semblait être des hommes du ministère. 

- Et ? questionna Sally d'un air impatient.

- Et il réglera ça avec toi à ton retour, répondit Lucius avec un semblant de sourire sadique.

Harry sentit Sally faiblir à côté de lui. La puissante aura qui entourait la jeune fille en permanence semblait s'être écroulée subitement.

- Sally, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son corps tremblait et son regard était vague, empli de terreur. Elle ne réagissait plus à ce qui l'entourait, à ce que Harry lui disait pour la rassurer. Enfin, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit que cette main appartenait au garçon. Elle se ressaisit petit à petit et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Ça va aller, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Mais ses paroles furent recouvertes par des élévations de cris parmi les élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés du couloir. Les deux Gryffondor regardèrent ce qui avait bien pu créer cet effarement eux aussi prirent peur.

Parmi les hommes du ministère, les plus étonnantes métamorphoses se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. De çà et là, des cheveux poussaient ou  raccourcissaient, les tailles changeaient ainsi que les formes des visages, la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, des peaux… Les membres du ministère venaient de se transformer en d'autres personnes et des mangemorts étaient apparus. 

- Tu vois, Sally, tu l'as maintenant, ta réponse, susurra Lucius Malefoy à son oreille.

***

Et voici les réponses aux reviews !!! J'aimerais ajouter qu'elles seront assez courtes car, j'y avais déjà répondu et, par malheur, la disquette où je les avait stoquées ne marche plus è_é autant dire que ça me fait péter un câble, quoi qu'il vaille mieux ça que de devoir réécrire un chapitre tout entier. Donc voile, je suis feignante et tout recommencer comme je l'avait fais me décourage un peu et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine de plus. Et la sortie du 5ème tome approche donc… Enfin voilà, milles excuses pour ces courtes réponses.

Harry Gryffondor : Ne t'inquiète pas, le voyage de Harry n'aura finalement aucune conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises sur le présent. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour la review et les très gentil compliments (j'avoue que je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé HP5 mais sûrement que c'est le fait de l'avoir lu en anglais) Biiz !

Chen : Ah, ça me tue de devoir faire une réponse courte à une review si longue é_è ! Pourkoi ma disquette a foiré ??? C'est de la faute de l'ordi du CDI du lycée è_é ! Bon, c'est partit. Oui, ça me fait bizarre qu'il soit revenu dans le présent mais je me suis plutôt vite habitué, surtout que ce n'était pas un retour vraiment comme ça aurait pu se passer. Et bien, non, les cartes de Peter n'ont rien changé au présent. Non, c'est pas mon permis que j'ai, mais j'ai la conduite accompagnée, c'est-à-dire que je peux conduire mais seulement avec mes parents. J'ai 16 ans et demi ! Oui oui, j'aime bien le Seigneur des Anneaux et Orlando Bloom. Et non, je n'ai pas été voir Pirates aux Caraïbes. Merci beaucoup tite revieweuse en chef et gros bizouuuuuuus !

Mimi : merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour la review, ça me touche. J'espère que la suite t'a plus malgré qu'elle ait mis du temps à venir ! Biiz !

Relena : Ouais, je me suis bien amusé aussi à écrire la partie où Harry et Peter se battent. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review et désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Bizous !

Les maraudeuses : oups, je crois que j'ai fait exactement le contraire de « fait quelque chose pour que Harry ne soit pas triste »… j'espère que tu auras bien aimé la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite la suite… je n'ai ni le temps ni le courage d'en faire autant que toi ^^ Bizous et merci beaucoup !

Kenya Malefoy : Coucou ! heureuse de t'accueillir ici ô nouvelle revieweuse ! Sally ? Looll ! Au départ, oui, elle était prévue pour être la fille de Voldy et puis j'ai voulu me détacher des rumeurs alors désormais, elle est la fille de quelqu'un d'autres… Le chapitre suivant en dira plus sur ça. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus bizouuuuus !

Cwys : Coucou ma Cwys nadowée ! Bon, bah comme tu vois, je suis un peu pressée -_-. En tous cas, merci pour tout, le chapitre, les épisodes du DDN, les fichiers, les remontage de moral, mais surtout, surtout, de ton amitié ! Au fait, j'avais eu la correction mais pas la critique du chapitre, pourrais-je l'avoir ? ^^ ert j'espère que tu as réussi à faire ta philo ! Gwos bizouuus ma Cwysnes-chan adowée ! *sourire dentifrice* *coucougnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* *(k)*

Gwenn2222 : Et bien je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle le continuera jusqu'à la fin. Désolée pour le délais, normalement, je devrais avoir ajouté 2 chapitres d'ici le 3 décembre, afin que cette fic soit finie avant la sortie d'HP5. Merci beaucoup et bizouuus !!!

Didji : Ah ma tite Didji, à toi aussi il est cruel de faire une si tite réponse à une si grande review ! é_è ! Pour l'histoire de Sirius qui crache els boules de poils, faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est mon cerveaux déglingué ! Il reste encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci. Pour le « traductage » de l'autre fic, je suis trop contente que tu l'acceptes ! *mdr* tes reviews sont trop excellentes ! Et j'esprèe que la suite t'a plus ! Grooooos bizous et merciii !!!

Kaiera : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plus ! Bizouus !

Diane23 : Ah ! Coucou ma tite Diane ! Non, j'avais pas honte de vous avoir fait poireauter mais maintenant, oui, j'ai honte ^^ ! Non, mon adresse c'est toujours Snoopynette001@hotmail.com ! Il y aura 28 chapitre au total ! Il en reste donc deux. Le chapitre final et l'épilogue ! Et après, zou, direction une autre fic totalement différente. Aller, bizous et merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

Velane : Au début, quand je voulais faire une suite de l'Enfant Secret, sorte de tome 6, je voulais que les Maraudeurs retrouvent Harry dans le présent mais finalement, je n'ai plus assez de temps, plus assez d'envie et de plus, j'ai lu une fic sur ce thème là, celle de Crys, qui est excellente et je serais bien trop influencée par celle-là si je devait en écrire une. Et puis, je ne pense pas avoir l'inspiration nécessaire pour entamer une fic comme ça. De plus, je suis déjà fixée sur ma prochaine fic donc… ^_^ ! En tous cas,m erci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bizouuuuuus

Lliv : Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre é_è ! Bien sûr que je vais faire la fic que j'ai en tête ! J'en mettrais un résumé dans le dernier chapitre de cette fic. En tous cas, j'espère que la suite t'a plus ! Bizouuuuuuus !

Vador : Tu as aimé le tome 5 ? Pour ma part, pas vraiment mais ça sera sûrement mieux en français ! En tous cas, merci pour le compliment et la review ! Bizouuuuus !

Kyzara : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et j'espère que la suite t'a plus ! Bizouuuuuus !

Olivia : Et bien voici la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé !

KTK : loooooll ! contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer une émotion ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus et que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Gros bizouuuuuus et merci beaucoup !

Claire : #^_^# merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! C'est super gentil ! La personne qui est morte ? *sourire sadique* c'est dit dans ce chapitre ^___^ ! en tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus *trouve qu'elle se répète beaucoup dans ses reviews* Merci beaucouuup ! 

Bonsoir à tous et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre *aller, encore une fois* et j'espère aussi pouvoir vous faire profiter des prochains chapitres avant la sortie d'HP5 ! Je vais me donner à fond pour que ce soit le cas ! Gros bizouuuuus à tous et merci pour vos encouragements !!! 


	27. Agnus Dei

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général (pour le moment en tous cas, la suite, je ne sais pas)

Rating : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure donc ce chapitre sera PG-13 on va dire… ^_^

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et aussi le titre de ce chapitre. Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : « Agnus Dei » est une chansons de Mylène Farmer dont voici les charmantes paroles… assez spéciales, j'avoue : 

_De mutilation / En soustraction / Agnus Dei / Te voir en chair / J'en perds la tête  
  
_

_De mutilation / En convulsion / Te voir ici / Quelle hérésie / Les bras m'en tombent  
  
_

_De mutilation / En génuflexion / Excommuniée / J'ai les pieds et / Les poings liés  
  
_

_De mutilation / En extrême onction / Agnus Dei / Moi l'impie / Je suis saignée aux quatre veines  
  
_

_"Agnus Dei / Qui tollis / Peccata mundi / Miserére nobis / Miserére nobis"..._

  
Je m'éloigne de tout / Je suis loin de vous...

Résumé du chapitre précédent :  Harry arrive en 1995 dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui entame une discussion avec lui. Il lui raconte qui étaient les ex-petits amis de Lily, la réaction des Maraudeurs quand Harry est parti… (il leur a jeté l'Oubliette pour qu'ils oublient) et enfin, il en vient à ce qu'il s'est passé en 1995 en son absence. Fatalité (ou plutôt sadisme de l'auteur), Cho est morte dans une attaque de Voldy à Pré-au-Lard. Là, on se retrouve le lendemain lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement de Cho. S'en suit une grande avancée dans le temps et on se retrouve 4 mois plus tard lors des BUSEs auxquelles Harry refuse de participer (mais Dumbledore les lui accorde). Sirius vient parler à Harry qui a bien changé (ne parle plus, mange plus…). On apprend qu'Emma est enceinte de jumeaux. Dans la scène suivante, Sirius avoue à Emma que Dumbledore lui a fait se rappeler du mois où Harry était venu en 1975. Ensuite, vient la description de la mort de Cho. Harry se réveille et se retrouve face à une Sally psychopathe qui veut le tuer, puis après veut que Harry la tue pour éviter qu'elle ne le tue…  ^_^. Harry et Sally se voient peu après dans la Grande Salle et, une fille du nom de Sheenah vient malencontreusement rappeler à Harry la mort de Cho. En colère, Harry s'en va et Sally le rattrape dans les escaliers. Là entrent des membres du ministère et Lucius Malefoy vient parler avec Sally qu'il connaît apparemment très bien. Ils tiennent une conversation qui ne manque pas d'intriguer Harry. Mais là, tous les membres du ministère se transforment… en mangemorts ! *tatzaaam* *mdr*

Remerciements : A ma Cwys, encore et toujours pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, comme de nombreux autres avant. Et merci à elle aussi, tout simplement pour être là. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à tous les revieweurs.

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire ? : Chapitre 27 sur 28 au total, tout simplement ^_^

Chapitre 27 : Agnus Dei 

- Stupéfix !

Aussitôt, les faisceaux lumineux rouges fusèrent dans tous les sens et Harry eut juste le temps de d'écarter Sally avant qu'ils ne soient touchés. Ils attendirent que Malefoy, l'air perplexe, redescende les escaliers et rejoigne les autres mangemorts.

- Resté couchée, fais comme si le sort t'avait touché, ordonna Harry à Sally.

Ils entendirent la troupe de mangemorts soupirer de satisfaction et, en silence, la sombre troupe se mit en marche vers les escaliers descendant aux cachots. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Harry se leva et s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne le quittait plus. Lestement, il s'en revêtit et commença à descendre les marches.

- Tu fais trop de bruit, chuchota Sally.

- Je fais mon possible…

- Non, ils t'entendront ! Tiens plutôt, _Unbruisus_ ! Vas-y maintenant !

Harry reprit sa descende qui s'avéra totalement silencieuse. Il avait beau sauter, courir, marteler le sol, tout se faisait dans un silence extrême. S'apercevant qu'il avait pris du retard sur les mangemorts, il courut pour les rattraper. Ceux-ci, devant se faire le plus discret possible, durent marcher sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui ralentissait fortement leur course. Harry n'eut donc aucun mal les rejoindre. Il espérait surprendre quelques conversations sur leur affaire dans le château et ainsi, il pourrait en avertir Dumbledore... Dumbledore ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui ?! C'était tout de même évident qu'il fallait le prévenir en priorité ! Son geste fut plus rapide que sa pensée : il se frappa le front, sans penser au bruit occasionné. Les mangemorts stoppèrent leur progression et firent volte-face pour découvrir la provenance de ce bruit. Harry stoppa net tout mouvement, toute respiration... et même toute pensée au cas où les mangemorts puissent les entendre... réflexion stupide trouva-t-il une fois que le groupe, ne voyant aucun signe de présence humaine, animale, spectrale ou magique derrière eux, reprit sa marche. Les minutes s'égrenèrent alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans les cachots, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, ni émette le moindre son, si ce n'est le doux bruissement de leurs robes. Cela sembla être une éternité pour Harry dont le cœur cognait si fort qu'il craignait à tout moment de se faire repérer. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient lui disait vaguement quelque chose et il était sûr d'avoir déjà exploré ces couloirs... avec les Maraudeurs ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle basse aux murs de pierre effrités et recouverts de mousse verdâtre. Il y régnait une odeur de moisi qui fit aussitôt débloquer la mémoire de Harry. Son cœur s'accéléra encore. Que faisaient-ils ici au juste ? Quelle importance cette salle avait-elle pour ce groupe de mangemorts ? Que manigançaient-ils ? Harry s'avança à leur suite et, éclairé d'une douzaine de « Lumos », il put nettement voir le gris de quatre plaques de marbre poussiéreuses  mais pas le moins du monde abîmées. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait devant les tombeaux des quatre fondateurs.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait avoir comme rapport avec les intérêts des mangemorts ? Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée qu'ils veuillent ressusciter Salazar Serpentard lui effleura l'esprit. Dans l'incompréhension, il préféra rester à les épier plutôt que d'aller avertir Dumbledore. Les hommes formèrent un cercle autour des caveaux et des paroles résonnèrent, tout juste un murmure, tel une mélopée. Harry ne comprit aucune de ces paroles qui devait être une langue ancienne, sûrement morte. Pourtant, à les entendre, il sut qu'elles ne présageaient rien de bon. Tout à coup, une lumière blanche jaillit des tombeaux... ou plutôt entra dans les tombeaux, comme s'ils avaient aspiré une infinité de toiles d'araignées et entreprenaient un grand ménage de printemps pour les faire disparaître des lumières venues de nulle part.

Harry sentit un frisson glacé parcourut son corps. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère de la salle. Harry se sentait étrangement moins en sécurité.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, nous pouvons réellement commencer, dit Malefoy avec une satisfaction non contenue.

- Dépêchons, les autres viennent peut être d'entrer en scène.

Et, ne prenant plus la précaution d'être discret,  ils se mirent à courir en direction de la Grande Salle, suivis de Harry qui venait de réaliser avec horreur que les protections magiques du château étaient désormais faibles... voire inexistantes. 

Il courut du plus vite qu'il lui fut possible et parvint à dépasser la troupe de sorciers noirs avant les escaliers qui remontaient dans le hall d'entrée. Mais il savait déjà qu'il était trop tard, la bataille avant déjà dû commencer à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient tous les élèves et les professeurs déjeunant comme pouvaient en témoigner les multiples bruits et cris provenant de cette salle. Aussi préféra-t-il laisser entrer les mangemorts avant lui et il leva les sorts de stupéfixion sur Rose, Ron, Hermione et les autres élèves qui étaient présent dans la salle à l'instant où ils avaient débarqué. Il leur cria de faire attention, que des mangemorts avaient pénétrés dans l'enceinte du château et qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir combattre. Puis,  d'un sort d'explosion, il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle récalcitrante à un 'alohomora' et ce qu'ils virent sous leurs yeux les stupéfia un instant. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'étaient regroupés le long des murs et une quarantaine de mangemorts formaient, au milieu de la salle, une ligne droite qui cachait à Harry et ses amis la table des professeurs. Sur le sol étaient rependues quelques assiettes brisées et leur contenu, éparpillé et écrasé. Des cris provenaient d'un peu partout et ils s'intensifièrent  lors d'une apparition soudaine, au beau milieu de la Salle, dans un épais nuage vert tendant vers le noir. Un homme de grande taille mais à l'air totalement décharné  sous sa grande cape noire, venait d'apparaître sous le regard médusé des élèves et des professeurs.

- Dumbledore, annonça-t-il sans préambule, de sa voix suraiguë, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Mais je te trouve changé. Tu ne serais tout de même pas devenu impotent ?

Et il rit, accompagné de ses mangemorts alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers le vieux sorcier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas agi ?

- Tu n'as même pas pu empêcher l'entrée d'une poignée de mangemorts dans ton école, vieux sénile. Et dire que tout le monde croit que je tremble devant toi...

Nouveaux rires des Mages Noirs. Harry se déplaça sur le côté gauche pour voir ce qu'il se passait il sentit ses entrailles geler. Dumbledore, assit sur sa chaise ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais ses yeux semblaient dévorés par une haine infinie et une rage tellement profonde que son regard aurait presque pu tuer.

- Ah ! Prisonnier de l'un de mes nouveaux sorts... enfin Potion, plutôt. Il voit tout, il entend tout mais il ne peut rien faire, comme prisonnier de son corps. Voyez, vous tous, élèves et professeurs, où votre directeur et votre mentor en est arrivé ! Voyez comme je le domine !

Puis, se radoucissant et comme pour lui-même, il ajouta :

- Bien, maintenant, faisons un peu de place.

Et, en écartant simplement ses deux bras d'un geste brusque, paumes en avant, il expulsa les tables et les bancs qui vinrent se fracasser contre les murs. La nourriture se répandit au sol et la vaisselle se brisa. Mais quelques élèves ne se trouvaient pas au bon endroit au bon moment et furent happés par les tables et pris entres elles et le mur, tués sur le coup. Des cris d'horreur déchirèrent la salle.

- Ah ! Quels imprudents, les voilà punis, constata Voldemort avec légèreté.

Et d'un autre geste du bras, les tables se redressèrent, laissant tomber mollement les corps à terre, et furent disposées à environ trois mètres du sol, en suspension. Et d'un nouveau geste de la main, tous les élèves se trouvant dans son champ de vision furent élevés dans les airs  et placés sur les tables et, pour les moins chanceux, sur les bancs plus étroits. Ainsi entassés à plusieurs mètres du sol, tous n'en finissaient plus de crier. Certains première année avaient même commencés à pleurer.

- La ferme ! hurla Voldemort.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Mais Hagrid, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de tout ce spectacle qui lui retournait le cœur, tenta un sort d'explosion sur le Mage Noir qu'il parvint à l'écarter sans problèmes. Aussitôt la bataille s'engagea et les professeurs se ruèrent sur les mangemorts. Mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique avec environ un professeur pour deux mages noirs... Mais Harry s'engagea lui aussi dans le combat, voyant la situation plus que précaire. Rose aussitôt le suivit, sans hésiter, et Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent. Sally, elle, resta là, plantée devant la porte à fixer les mangemorts un à un. Elle en cherchait un en particulier, un qui serait le sien. Leur avantage était que les Mangemort ne savaient pas leurs présences derrière eux et quels quelques élèves, du haut de leurs perchoirs, ceux qui avaient eu le courage de regarder en bas, les avaient repérés.

Harry s'approcha en douce d'un mangemort qui se battait contre Flitwick alors qu'un autre s'approchait déjà pour lui venir en aide. D'un coup de stupéfix, le mangemort fut à terre, laissant le champ libre à Flitwick pour s'occuper de l'autre assaillant, après avoir fait un signe de tête reconnaissant au Gryffondor. Harry hocha rapidement la tête à son tour et repartit vers d'autres combats à l'aide de ses professeurs. Rose, quant à elle, s'était glissée sur le côté du combat qui faisait rage entre Trelawney et une mangemorte aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, en bataille. La mangemorte s'amusait comme une folle à user la force du faible professeur de Divination. S'amuser avec leur prochaine victime faisait partis des jeux préférés des sorciers maléfiques . Rose réussit à envoyer de justesse un sort de pétrification sur la femme avant que celle-ci, l'ayant repérée, lui envoie un Avada Kedrava mortel. Harry vit Rogue qui venait de rejoindre les combats du côté des mangemort, mais lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être vu, il stupéfixa Goyle père. Sally, elle, se mit enfin en marche, d'un pas rapide et décidé, elle s'approcha d'un mangemort, plus grand que les autres. Ils se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes.

- Sally...

- Tais-toi.

- Que veux-tu faire ? ricana l'homme.

- Te tuer pauvre con !

- Voyons, je ne t'ai pas appris ces paroles grossières et je te demanderais un minimum de respect, petite peste.

Mais Sally sortit prestement sa baguette et hurla « Doloris ». L'homme, surpris, ne pu l'éviter et le prit de plein fouet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et lança aussitôt un « Impero » sur la Gryffondor. Elle fut touchée par le sort.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir, petite conne. Tu vas nous aider à gagner cette bataille et je t'interdis un seul faux pas. Tue tous les enfants de Moldus si ça te chante, les professeurs... mais aide-nous !

- Pauvre con ! répéta Sally, signifiant que le sort n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur elle.

- Stupéfix ! hurla l'homme.

- Expelliarmus ! 

Les deux sorts se frappèrent mais celui de Sally pulvérisa l'autre et la baguette du mangemorts atterrit dans sa main.

- Tu es devenue puissante...

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait quand sa propre arme se retourne contre soi ? demanda Sally, moqueuse.

- Rien du tout. On sait juste qu'il faut détruire cette arme, pour un créer une nouvelle, encore meilleure, répondit l'homme qui essayait de cacher sa peur face à la force nouvelle de la Gryffondor.

- Pitoyable...

- La ferme ! Tu as failli à la mission que je t'avais confiée. Tu n'es bonne à rien, même pas fiable. 

Sally balança la baguette dans le visage du mangemort.

- Tiens, prend ça. Je ne veux pas te tuer désarmé mais avoir une vraie victoire en t'écrasant loyalement.

- Et en plus, tu es devenue bête. Je t'ai déjà dit que la loyauté n'existait pas chez les mangemorts. Tout est permis pour gagner. Inflamare !

Mais la boule de feu frôla la jeune fille qui contre attaqua.

- Avada Kedrava !

Un éclair vert jaillit droit sur l'homme et éclaira toute la salle tout en éteignant un homme. Harry était stupéfié. Jamais il n'avait vu Sally comme ça. S'il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, il avait saisi quelques insultes qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire. Elle venait de tuer un homme de sang froid, avec un sortilège impardonnable. Qui était-elle au juste pour connaître la Magie Noire à ce point et si jeune, sans pour autant être du côté des Ténèbres ?

Hermione, elle, voulu neutraliser Lucius Malefoy qui se battait contre le professeur McGonagall. Mais son sort se heurta contre le bouclier de Malefoy eût juste le temps de faire et il se retourna contre la jeune fille qui tomba raide par terre. Ron, qui venait de faire le maléfice du saucisson sur Rockwood se rua sur Malefoy quand il vit ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Malheureusement, Crabbe père neutralisa le garçon d'un Doloris. Ses cris de douleur s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que tout le monde, suspendant son combat, se tourna vers lui.

- Oh, Potter et ses amis, s'écria une voix horriblement aiguë. La fête promet d'être intéressante !

Harry, indifférent se rua sur son ami.

- Ron, tu m'entends ? Ron !

Et il voulut lui empoigner les épaules pour calmer les spasmes et les cris du rouquin. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique et il fut obligé de lâcher prise. La douleur lui avait parcouru tout le corps, atteignant  sa cicatrice, et il avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Plusieurs rires retentirent de la part des mangemorts.

- Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours par sa stupidité ! Comment certains peuvent voir en lui un signe, un symbole ? S'il est encore en vie à cette heure, c'est seulement grâce à sa chance plus qu'agaçante ! Mais nous règlerons tout ça tout à l'heure, ça clôturera notre petit spectacle. 

Mais Harry, lui, avait un tout autre programme en tête. Voir cette face de serpent devant avait fait ressurgir sa haine et son désir de vengeance envers son éternel ennemi.  Il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de la transpercer, le déchirer, le lacérer jusqu'à la mort. Le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il n'avait fais souffrir Cho. En quelques pas qui surprirent tout le monde, il fut presque sur le Mage Noir, baguette levée, mais Voldemort réagit au quart de tour.

- Expelliarmus !

Et Harry fut violemment projeté dans les airs, heurta le mur, et retomba à terre passablement assommé.

- Ah, ce gamin est trop impatient ! J'ai dit que ce serait la fin du spectacle! Quelle indiscipline ! Ou peut être est-il pressé de rejoindre le chinoise ?

Pendant ce temps, les combats avaient repris de plus belle et il ne fallut pas moins d'un quart d'heure aux professeurs pour être dominés. Les mangemorts les parquèrent dans un coin d'où ils ne devaient plus bouger jusqu'à la fin. Seul Rogue subsistait, sous son rôle d'espion et semblait se torturer l'esprit à trouver une solution pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas en évitant le plus possible la tuerie. 

- Bien, maintenant, toi, toi, toi et toi, dit-il en désignant quatre de ses mangemorts, vous allez me cueillir tous les Sang-de-Bourbe et mettez-les dans un coin pour que je m'en occupe plus tard.

Les quatre fidèles se mirent donc à la tâche et ils transplanèrent sur les tables en suspension afin de trouver les enfants de Moldus. Ils avaient emporté avec eux des sortes de boîtiers gris, métalliques, détecteurs de Sang de Bourbe.

- Vous autres, vous allez me réveiller ces abrutis qui se sont fait avoir par Potter et compagnie.

D'autres mangemorts s'activèrent autour de la dizaine de mage noirs étendus à terre, stupéfixés, pétrifiés et saucissonnés. Seuls un ne pourrait plus jamais se relever.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Voldemort en voyant le corps de l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts étendu à terre.

- Sa création s'est retournée contre lui, répondit Malefoy de son ton mielleux.

- Où est-elle ? cria le Mage Noir.

- Ici, répondit une voix froide et déterminée.

Tous, aussi bien élèves, que professeurs ou mangemorts, se retournèrent vers Sally qui, les yeux enflammés targuait son puissant ennemi, les bras croisés et le visage toujours aussi pâle, accentuant la rage qui habitait dans ses yeux.

- Ah ! Ma petite, tu as beaucoup grandi depuis toutes ces années. Il est dommage que je vieillisse alors que tu entres dans la fleur de l'âge, se moqua Voldemort.

- Vieil obsédé, grogna Sally un peu trop fort.

- Impertinente ! Tu es devenue sotte depuis la dernière fois... La sagesse t'a quittée ! Aurais-tu oublié ce à quoi tu es destinée ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! C'est pour cela justement que je l'ai tué, dit-elle en désignant le cadavre. Lui et ses idées à la con de faire de moi « la première femme mangemorte digne de ce nom » !

- Hey ! cria l'autre femme, Lestrange, sur qui on venait d'enlever le sort de pétrification lancé par Rose.

- Tais-toi, laisse-la dire. C'était réellement ce que son créateur voulait. Après tout, tu m'es fidèle mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été meilleure que toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'être, dit Sally, c'est pourquoi je te défie en combat singulier, juste toi et moi. 

L'homme émit un rire sec. Seul le mot « suicide » s'échappa de ses lèvres, révélant ses pensées à tous les sorciers assez proches pour l'entendre.

- C'est entendu, tu seras donc la première. Après tout, il en faut toujours un pour commencer.

Et il alla se placer au milieu de la salle, marchant sur les débris d'aliments et de vaisselle brisée. Sally prit place en face de lui, à un mètre environ.

- Nous avons un point commun : nous aimons les duels à l'ancienne, en bonne et due forme.

Et sur ce, il s'inclina rapidement devant sa rivale qui, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de le fixer froidement.

- Oh, oh ! Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ! Mais tu auras moins de chance que lui, crois-moi.

Et ils se mirent dos à dos, baguettes levées devant leurs visages et, gravement, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en comptant mentalement leurs pas. Harry lui aussi les comptait, le cœur battant et les membres tremblants.

« ... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... »

Le Mage Noir se retourna brusquement alors qu'il n'était pas arrivé au vingt pas réglementaires.

- Expelliarmus ! 

Mais la jeune fille, comme si elle avait eu un sixième sens, s'était retournée au même moment.

- Pétrificus Totalus !

Les lumières rouge et bleue se heurtèrent, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles violacées et les deux jets s'affrontèrent. Etrangement, celui du Mage Noir ne prenait pas l'avantage, sans pour autant être dominé.

- Petite garce ! grogna Voldemort. Il t'avait donc bien entraîné.

- Comme vous le lui aviez demandé, ironisa Sally.

Mais le Mage Sombre s'écarta brusquement sur le côté et la jeune fille, qui avait mis toute sa force dans le duel des sortilèges tomba en avant à cause de la rupture des sorts.

- Il ne t'a apparemment pas appris à être rusée et intelligente ! Doloris !

Le sort atteignit Sally et son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents elle ne cria pas.

Ce fut un déclic pour Harry qui se leva, légèrement titubant, et s'avança vers Voldemort. 

- Ah, Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort. Toujours aussi impatient. Expulso !

Le jeune garçon se sentit violemment happé par une force invisible et il fut attaché au mur sans aucune possibilité de mouvement. 

- Bien, nous allons commencer avec civilité. Laissez-moi la jeune Mulciber sur le côté et surveillez-la bien, dit-il à trois de ses dévoués. Qui veut commencer ? Je suis galant aujourd'hui, je vous laisse la liberté de venir m'affronter si vous le désirez. Ensuite, je ferai mon ménage personnel.

Le silence d'abord, puis le brouhaha. Les rares élèves qui s'étaient décidés à relever le défi étaient retenus  par les autres élèves qui tentaient de les raisonner.

- MOI ! s'éleva une voix.

- Oh ! Une courageuse ou une suicidaire ? s'esclaffa Voldemort.

Une jeune Serdaigle s'avança ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux limpides furent aussitôt reconnus par Harry.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'affronter, pauvre folle ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vos mangemorts ont tué mon frère lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Vous avez aussi tué une précieuse amie, Cho Chang. Je vous hais, vous êtes le Mal incarné !

- Et quel est ton nom, charmante jeune fille ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Sheenah Schoolfield.

- Et bien, Sheenah, en garde !!!

Et elle leva aussitôt sa baguette et cria le sort de désarmement. Voldemort fit un léger écart de côté et le sort le frôla, faisant voler légèrement sa cape au passage. Il rit.

- _Doloris _!

Le sort frappa la Serdaigle de plein fouet et elle se tordit de douleur en hurlant.

- Touché ! ironisa son adversaire en riant, accompagné de ses mangemorts.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Mais la jeune fille réussit à riposter et, d'un coup de pied, frappa Voldemort dans les côtes. Aussitôt, il cessa de rire.

- Avada Kedrava ! hurla-t-il.

Et le corps de Sheenah cessa de trembler.

- 1/0 pour les Forces du Mal ! jubila le Mage Noir. Suivant ?

La hardiesse des quelques élèves qui avaient voulu combattre était aussitôt retombée. Pourtant, un élève s'avança, légèrement tremblant mais déterminé, la baguette farouchement levée vers son adversaire. Le Seigneur Sombre éclata d'un rire moqueur et sournois.

- Comment ? Londubat veut m'affronter ?_Mon Moi_ (NdA : expression « Mon Dieu » revue par Voldy lui-même), c'est trop drôle ! J'avais pourtant entendu dire que tu étais un empoté fini !

- Vous avez rendu fous mes parents, jamais je pourrais laisser passer l'occasion de vous affronter, même si je dois mourir. 

- Ah oui, tes parents ! Ce n'était pas moi, mais quels bons souvenirs !

- C'était vous qui en aviez donné l'ordre !

- C'est vrai, ils avaient fait du bon travail ! Tu me fais bien rire Londubat ! Eh bien soit, tu auras le mérite de mourir par ma propre main, même si éliminer les sorciers de sang pur ne soit pas réellement mon but premier. En garde ! dit-il en levant sa baguette vers son adversaire déjà prêt. Tu as tout de même du courage, mais cela ne suffit pas face au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Expelliarmus !

La baguette sauta des mains de Neville qui fut projeté violemment en arrière. Après quelques secondes de choc, Neville parvint à se relever, progressivement, tout en avançant vers son adversaire.

Voldemort qui tenait depuis la baguette du garçon dans ses mains la lui lança au visage en sifflant un « pathétique ! » pour seul commentaire. Mais Neville ne releva pas la remarque et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

- VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !

Et il se rua sur le Mage qui, surpris, se prit un coup en plein estomac et fut renversé en arrière. Neville en profita pour le rouer de coups aussi forts qu'il en était capable. Voldemort, après avoir tenté instinctivement de se protéger regarda le garçon avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne sentait plus la douleur des « coups Moldus », comme ils les appelaient. Seule la Magie pouvait  lui faire mal, encore eut-il fallu qu'elle soit puissante. Il se mit à rire. L'adolescence rendait-elle toujours aussi bête ? Aussi irréfléchi ? Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, Voldemort en profita pour éjecter l'enfant de lui et il se releva sans peine.

- Bien, tu l'auras cherché ! _Projecto Teroris_ ! 

Et un faisceau noir frappa Neville qui ferma instantanément les yeux, créant la panique parmi les élèves. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes puis son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à hurler et commença à courir, comme s'il voulait fuir... mais fuir quoi ? Personne ne le savait.

- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre veut m'affronter avant que je ne règle son compte à Londubat ?

Personne ne réagit. Toutes tentatives d'affrontement avaient été découragées par celles de Sally, Sheenah et Neville. Harry déporta son regard sur les enfants Moldus, les professeurs parqués dans un coin, Neville qui criait toujours, Sally entourée de ces trois mangemorts... S'il ne réagissait pas, ce serait au tour de l'un d'entre eux de souffrir ou de mourir. 

- Moi ! dit-il sans plus réfléchir.

De tous les yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui, ce fut ceux de Rogue qu'il vit en premier. Le professeur lui semblait reconnaissant d'agir. Ensuite, il aperçut rapidement Sirius qui semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, Emma, qui le couvait d'un regard inquiet, et enfin Remus qui semblait à la fois incompréhensif et admiratif.

- Ah ! Potter, j'allais presque t'oublier. Bien, puisque tu y tiens tellement, viens ici.

Mais Harry était collé au mur et le Mage Noir n'y fit guère attention.

- Alors ! Serais-tu devenu couard ? s'impatienta son rival ne le voyant pas venir.

- Vous m'avez collé au mur, remarqua Harry avec agacement. 

Voldemort roula des yeux, comme si cela était la faute de Harry.

- Rogue, va le détacher, ordonna-t-il avec ennui.

- Bien, maître.

Le professeur de Potion s'approcha de son élève et se mit en tâche de le « décoller » du mur.

- Vous êtes insensé, Potter.

- Je sais, Fleur Delacour me l'avait déjà dit.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Vous avez un plan ?

- Pas vraiment, grogna l'homme, mais je dois libérer les autres professeurs. Sans eux nous sommes fichus.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Je crains que...

- Severus ! Tu es trop long. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, maître, je détache Potter.

Une fois Harry libre, Severus grogna un « bonne chance » à Harry qui lui rendit la pareille.

- Enfin ! s'écria Voldemort. Potter, je veux aussi un combat en bonne et due forme avec toi !

- Où on se retourne à 18, c'est bien ça ? se moqua Harry.

Mais Voldemort ne dit rien et tourna dos à son adversaire, sans la moindre gêne ou peur... et sans l'avoir salué auparavant. Harry regarda sa baguette dans sa main, puis Voldemort, puis sa baguette. Il vit Sirius lui faire signe d'attaquer sans plus attendre et même Rogue tentait de lui faire comprendre que le moment était propice. Il était partagé entre son désir d'attaquer sur-le-champ afin de surprendre son adversaire et celui de combattre loyalement pour que sa victoire ne soit pas contestée. « Victoire » ? Avait-il bien pensé « victoire » ? Sa gorge se serra. A combien pouvait-il estimer ses chances de gagner ? Cette probabilité était faible, trop faible. Mais il fallait combattre, et ce loyalement, afin de mourir dignement, comme ces parents quatorze ans plus tôt.

Il tourna donc lui aussi le dos et ils se mirent tous deux à avancer, lentement parmi les débris qui jonchaient le sol et rendaient moins stable leur progression.

- « 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Bien tenir sa baguette. 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... Préparer son premier sort. 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... Préparer sa défense. 16... 17... 18... Bientôt. 19... 20... »

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna et se trouva face à Voldemort qui était déjà prêt et qui attendait, tranquillement Harry.

- Tu m'avais dit 18 ! se moqua à son tour le Mage Noir. Tu as de la chance d'avoir été honnête tout à l'heure, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas fait cette grâce. Allons à 25…

Et Voldemort se retourna. Harry savait qu'il avait fait ça pour le déstabiliser... et à vrai dire, cela avait marché mais il devait se reconcentrer. Quand il fut prêt, il se retourna à son tour.

- « 21... 22... 23... 24... 25 ! »

Aussitôt, les deux adversaires se retournèrent et des formules mélangées se répercutèrent en échos contre les murs alors qu'une lumière blanche et une autre orange se heurtèrent pour mourir en une gerbe d'étincelles.

- C'est tout Potter ? Un simple sort de confusion ?

- _Mutis _! s'écria Harry.

Voldemort manqua de s'étrangler alors qu'il allait encore se mettre à rire. Harry sourit quelques secondes. Son adversaire, si agaçant dans ses remarques, était enfin réduit au silence.

- Inflamare ! enchaîna-t-il.

Une boule de feu se dirigea droit sur Voldemort mais le feu glissa sur les vêtements du Mage Noir et finit son chemin contre le mur de pierre. Mais, soudain, Harry sentit une douleur intense l'envahir et il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- « Idiot, intervint une voix dans sa tête. Crois-tu qu'un homme aussi puissant que moi ait besoin de sa parole pour se protéger d'une petite boule de feu basique ? Tu vois, même pour le Doloris ça marche ! »

Harry continuait à se rouler par terre, la main sur sa cicatrice qui, étrangement, ne lui avait pas fait mal jusqu'ici il retenait ses cris du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'une part pour ne pas satisfaire les mangemort et leur maître, et d'autre part pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Le sort s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes. Harry se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il entendit dans sa tête Voldemort prononcer un sortilège mais il bondit au même moment sur le Mage. Mais au lieu de heurter simplement son adversaire, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et il se sentit une force inconnue lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son adversaire. Il n'eut aucun mal à le faire tomber à la renverse et à bloquer son corps avec son corps habituellement frêle. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant un autre sort qui tardait à venir ou une riposte quelconque qui ne se fit pas non plus. Mais des cris de frayeur et de surprise éclatèrent dans la salle, lui vrillant les tympans. Une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentit jusqu'ici lui fit torser le nez. Une odeur de nourriture très forte, beaucoup plus forte qu'habituellement. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs de la Grande Salle semblaient avoir changées légèrement ses sensations n'étaient plus les mêmes. Puis il regarda sous lui. Voldemort le fixait avec des yeux ahuris et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Harry descendit son regard vers ses mains et trouva… des pattes… plus petites avec des doigts plus courts et recouverts d'un poil soyeux et noir. Voldemort vit les deux yeux émeraude de l'animal s'agrandir et il sut que Harry lui-même n'était pas au courant de cette particularité. Ce dernier recula et tenta de s'examiner. Tout son corps était apparemment noir et velu. Des griffes sortaient ou rentraient à sa guise du bout de ses doigts et ses déplacements étaient totalement silencieux. Il se sentit aussi plus puissant et plus souple. Mais Voldemort ne le quittait pas des yeux bien qu'il ne fit rien pour attaquer la bête.

Ce fut aussi l'occasion que Rogue attendait. Tous étaient occupés à détailler la forme qu'avait prise Harry et avaient presque oublié la dangerosité de leur situation à tous. D'un simple sort, le maître des Potions envoya des éclairs aveuglants sur les mangemorts qui gardaient prisonniers les professeurs. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier et qui commença à attaquer, entraînant les autres avec lui. Et la bataille mangemorts versus professeurs reprit de plus belle. Harry esquivant un sort de feu interne lancé par Voldemort pu tester son agilité en sautant au milieu des duels pour escalader quelques tables et retrouver Dumbledore. Il fut frappé par l'expression du vieil homme. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse et une rage infinie. Deux sillons de larmes barraient ses joues l'impuissance était horrible pour lui, d'autant plus que tout cela se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. Harry posa sa patte sur l'épaule du professeur pour tenter de le faire réagir. Mais brusquement, un éclair vert frôla son épaule droite et il retourna près des combats, sachant qu'on ne pourrait rien faire pour Dumbledore tant que tout cela ne serait pas fini. Il repartit donc vers les duels afin d'apporter son aide du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fonça dans le dos du mangemort qui se battait contre Emma. La jeune femme avait déjà le ventre bien arrondi et il avait peur qu'elle n'ait quelques complications par la suite si elle s'épuisait trop c'était trop dangereux pour elle. L'homme intercepté, elle lui lança un sort de stupéfixion, de ligotage et de pétrification après avoir auparavant pris sa baguette d'un coup d'expelliarmus. Et sans hésitation, elle brisa le bois magique sur ses genoux et mit les deux morceaux dans ses poches. Un autre mangemort arrivait déjà vers elle. Harry se retourna et tomba face au gros derrière de Hagrid. D'un bond sur le côté, il se plaça derrière le mangemort qu'il combattait, McNair à en juger par la hache qu'il brandissait de la main droite tout en tenant sa baguette de la gauche. Harry, réprimant son dégoût, planta ses crocs dans les fesses du bourreau de Buck. L'homme hurla et ayant baissé sa garde, Hagrid put l'assommer et le neutraliser tout comme Emma l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis, à l'instar de la jeune femme, brisa la baguette maléfique. Harry, heureux d'avoir aidé son ami se retourna vite pour savoir comment Emma s'en sortait avec l'autre mangemort. Mais il reconnut juste à temps Rogue qui faisait semblant de combattre avec elle en la protégeant de toute réelle attaque. Pendant quelques secondes, le professeur de Potion se tourna vers Harry et, tout à coup, il chuchota un sortilège impardonnable qu'il envoya sur lui.

- Avada Kedrava !

Une lumière verte passa juste au-dessus de sa tête et une masse tomba derrière lui dans un bruit mat. En se retournant, il découvrit un mangemort étendu à terre mort. Rogue venait de lui sauver la vie. Il se retourna vers son protecteur mais le Maître des Potions était déjà retourné à son faux combat. Harry reprit donc sa course et, quelques secondes plus tard, tomba face à face avec Voldemort qui le regardait avec un sourire malin où se cachait la rage d'avoir perdu quelques hommes par sa faute. Il leva sa baguette, menaçant, et Harry, après un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé s'enfuit dans la direction inverse. Il sauta sur une table restée au sol et prépara un bond zigzagant avec le précédent lorsqu'un sort de couleur bleu le toucha au flanc. Il sentit à nouveau un frisson étrange dans son corps et, après être resté quelques secondes en suspension dans l'air, il alla s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit de craquement d'os et de verre. Toujours conscient, il voulut bondir de côté mais son corps le lui refusa. En relevant la tête, il ne distingua que quelques formes dans le flou qui lui brouillait la vue. Au sol, il parvint à discerner les débris de ses verres.

- Dolohov ! Occupe-le et épuise-le quelques minutes, le temps que je m'occupe des autres. Maintiens-le-moi en vie.

- Bien maître.

Harry vit la forme d'un mangemort s'approcher et il distingua des cheveux argentés, de même couleur que les yeux. Dolohov... Dumbledore lui avait déjà parlé de cet homme... et sa mère aussi !

- Doloris !

Harry cria, surpris, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mangemort qui observait le « spectacle ». En quelques secondes, le sort cessa et Harry sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Toujours, il gardait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du mangemort. 

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! siffla celui-ci.

- Antonin... Dolohov... Lily... Maman m'a parlé de toi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tais-toi ! dit le mangemort qui l'avait entendu, d'une voix tremblante.

Harry obéit mais continua à fixer son gardien, étant comme attiré par ses yeux gris si expressifs.

- Baisse les yeux ! Ne me regarde pas !

Mais comme il continuait, le sorcier plaça ses mains devant ses propres yeux.

Harry saisit ses lunettes... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Oculus Reparo !

(NdA : désolée s'il y a un trait ici, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, prière de ne pas en tenir compte)

Avec une pensée élogieuse pour Hermione, il chaussa ses lunettes, heureux d'y voir clair depuis ces longues minutes de brouillard épais. Il put mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme censé « veiller » sur lui. Il avait toujours eu les cheveux gris, même lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, toujours cachés par les mains fines aux longs doigts délicats qui les recouvraient. Il était plutôt grand et faisait très jeune. Son apparence était plutôt douce en dépit de ce qui habitait son cœur.

- Crétin ! hurla Voldemort qui jetait un regard vers eux à ce moment là. _Doloris_ !

Harry ne reçut pas le sort comme il s'y attendait, mais ce fut Antonin Dolohov qui s'écroula en l'ayant reçu de plein fouet. Harry regardait le premier amour de sa mère se rouler sur le sol de douleur, ne sachant trop que faire. Ce fut un sort de feu atterrissant tout près de lui qui le ramena à la réalité de la bataille. D'un bond, il fut sur ses jambes. Les professeurs et les mangemorts étaient toujours en train de combattre. Même quelques élèves étaient venus prêter main forte parmi eux, Rose, Ron, Hermione et Sally... et même Colin Crivey et Dean Thomas. Ces deux derniers avaient en fait été provoqués par deux mangemorts à cause de leur statut de « Sang-de-Bourbe », comme ils les avaient appelés. D'un coup d'expelliarmus, Colin se retrouva sans baguette et sur les fesses. Le mangemort, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, s'apprêta à lui lancer le sort fatal mais Dean intervint. Il jeta un expelliarmus à son tour après s'être interposé juste entre le mangemort et l'élève de quatrième année. Malheureusement, le sort de Dean, plus faible que l'autre, céda et la lumière verte gagna rapidement du terrain. Harry hurla à Dean de s'écarter mais il était trop tard. Le sort atteignit la baguette du garçon et heurta fatalement son propriétaire, tout en explosant. Son corps retomba doucement au sol, sans bruit. Au même moment, plusieurs cris s'élevèrent dans la salle de la part des élèves témoins de la scène, surprenant les professeurs et les mangemorts qui stoppèrent leurs duels pour voir ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pendant quelques secondes, la scène reste en suspens et même Voldemort n'osa bouger. Mais tout à coup, des coups sourds de poings frappant la chair attira l'attention de Harry et des autres. Remus Lupin se battait au corps à corps avec un mangemort qui, apparemment, l'avait pris par surprise. Ce fut le déclic une multitude de sorts furent jetés en même temps et les duels reprirent de plus belle. Harry rampa vers Remus afin de lui venir en aide sans être repéré par le mangemort.

Remus réussit à reprendre le dessus et, ayant bloqué le bras de son adversaire, il souleva la capuche qui lui voilait le visage. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux inquiets et un visage rondouillard apparurent et Remus, par la surprise, desserra légèrement sa forte étreinte de loup-garou. Il ne fallut pas moins de temps pour permettre à son adversaire de se libérer.

- Peter. Fais chier, jura Remus un trucidant son ancien ami du regard.

- Mon vieil ami, commença Peter hypocritement. Ça faisait longtemps ! Deux ans... et tant de choses ont changées depuis.

- Que veux-tu dire ? grogna Remus.

- Ne vois-tu pas ? J'étais seul ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, mon maître est revenu, grâce à moi, et il va enfin devenir le Maître du Monde, comme il aurait toujours dû l'être !

- Tu peux toujours crever. Les charognards ne voudraient pas même de ta carcasse, dusse-t-elle pourrir sous leurs yeux affamés.

- Tu as changé, Remus. Avant tu étais aimable avec moi, et pas du tout arrogant, contrairement à Black et Potter.

- Le temps a passé. Tu es devenu un traître, tu es du côté des Ténèbres et je me suis encore assagi.

- Tout a changé, oui, comme tu le dis. Et si tu t'es vraiment assagi, tu pourras peut-être considérer ceci.

Et de sa longue manche noire, il sortit une main. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela : on aurait plutôt dit un gant de fer, ou plutôt d'argent, scintillant dangereusement. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent d'horreur à la vue de cette chose et il recula même de quelques pas alors que l'autre ricanait.

- Vous m'avez toujours pris pour un faible... et je l'étais certainement. Mais à présent, je ne suis plus seul et mon maître m'a fait ce cadeau. De l'argent pour mon cher Remus. Comme tu le sais, sa plus grande propriété est le pouvoir de tuer les loups-garous. Elle me donne une force extrême. Expelliarmus ! continua-t-il sans prévenir.

Remus qui, en état de choc avait relâché son attention sentit sa baguette lui glisser des mains. Peter, devant sa victime désormais sans défense, s'approcha de Remus, la « main » droite légèrement en avant, prête à l'attaque. Remus recula encore et trébucha sur un monticule de déchets plus élevé que les autres.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Peter, grogna Remus.

- Vraiment ? Et dis-moi qui va te sauver ? Ils sont tous occupés à se battre !

Et d'un bond il fut sur Remus et l'empoigna à la gorge de sa main d'argent. Le loup-garou cria. Une sorte de fumée s'échappait du point de contact entre la peau et l'argent.

- Dis bonjour à James quand tu le retrouveras ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Sirius vous rejoindra très prochainement.

Remus continuait de crier, tout à coup, ses râles cessèrent, bien que sa bouche resta ouverte, comme s'il était bloqué de l'intérieur.

- J'en doute, Peter, fit une voix non loin de Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une robe noire passer devant lui. Peter lâcha instantanément Remus et il leva sa baguette vers Sirius.

- Je vais enfin commettre le crime pour lequel j'ai payé ! dit Sirius, lui aussi tenant sa baguette levée. Je vais enfin venger Lily et James.

Peter réussit à éviter un expelliarmus qui lui fut envoyé. Mais il ne vit pas Sirius fondre sur lui tout de suite après et lui empoigna la gorge, comme le rat l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant avec Remus.

- Tu crèveras comme tu as voulu tuer Remus, sale rat ! Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !

Une dangereuse lueur de rage criminelle étincelait dans les yeux de Sirius, ceci étant tout à fait inhabituel chez lui.

Peter essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte qui menaçait de lui être fatale. Mais sa main argentée avait été fixée au sol par un autre sort de Sirius. Harry était horrifié par le spectacle de son parrain se transformant sous ses yeux en un assassin. Il eut envie de lui crier d'arrêter mais… le fallait-il ? La dernière fois, il avait voulu livrer Queudver au ministère de la Magie mais le rat avait réussi à s'enfuir. Le corps de Peter fut tout à coup secoué de spasmes et Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Après un dernier sursaut, le corps resta totalement inerte sur le sol. Sirius lâcha le cou déjà bleui et resta accroupis, immobile, à côté du corps. Il sembla à Harry voir quelque chose bouger dans le coin gauche de son œil. Tout un coup, un mangemort surgit devant lui, lui tournant le dos, et commença à marmonner un sort. Mais une autre voix intervint et d'un « Avada Kedrava », le corps du mangemort tomba à quelques mètres Sirius. Celui-ci leva son regard vers son sauveur et il vit Rogue qui essayait de reconstituer dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer en voyant Remus allongé sur les déchets, une main sur sa gorge douloureuse, le corps de Peter, allongé, mort, avec sa main argentée crispée, et enfin Sirius à côté du cadavre. Une fois qu'il eut compris, il lança un dernier regard à Sirius et retourna à son faux combat contre Emma. 

Harry sursauta en entendant les cris de Neville qui avançait en rasant les murs de la Grande Salle, les mains en avant, comme aveugle. Soudain, un expelliarmus toucha Harry qui fut propulsé contre le mur. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol il constata que son corps s'était retransformé. Il était à nouveau un félin. Une panthère à en juger par la couleur de sa robe. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'est comment il avait eu ces gènes sans jamais s'en être rendu compte… l'animagus n'était pas héréditaire... Mais ces questions n'étaient pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour pour lui. Il bondit entre les combats et réussit à bousculer un mangemort au passage, sûrement le dénommé Rockwood, donnant ainsi l'avantage à Hagrid qui put neutraliser le mangemort. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva près de Rose et il eut la confirmation qu'elle se trouvait désormais face à Voldemort. Il bondit pour se mettre entre les deux adversaires.

- Ah ! Potter, tu tombes bien ! J'ai fait une découverte aussi excitante que surprenante. Tu as donc une sœur... Deux Potter alors que je n'en cherchais qu'un... Décidément, j'ai une chance inouïe aujourd'hui.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, crétin, grogna Rose. Jamais vous ne prendrez possession de Poudlard. Dumbledore nous protégera !

- Ainsi, jeune fille, tous tes espoirs reposent sur ce vieillard sénile... Regarde-le ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Il ne peut même plus se battre et se contente de regarder tranquillement le carnage sous ses yeux.

- Vous l'avez ensorcelé ! Mais il est plus puissant que vous et se libérera pour vous combattre !

- _Doloris_ ! cria Voldemort.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et, malgré ses efforts pour se retenir, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. Harry voulu intervenir et bondit sur Voldemort. Le Mage Noir tomba à la renverse. Le sort fut interrompu les cris cessèrent. Les trois sorciers restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, cherchant qui allait attaquer le premier. Ce fut finalement Voldemort qui agit.

- Sois maudit Potter ! Je voulais te tuer devant tout le monde à titre d'exemple à l'issue de la bataille, mais je perds patience ! 

Harry, qui était toujours sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut violemment éjecté et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur le coup la douleur engourdit son corps. Il parvint pourtant à entrouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, les sons étaient brouillés. Il distingua une grande forme noire à quelques mètres devant lui. Il réussit à entendre « Avada Kedrava ! ». Une lumière verte jaillit. Un coup le heurta sur le flanc gauche.

Un rideau noir tomba sur ses yeux.

***

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews ! 

Crys : Ouais, quand j'ai vu cette présentation, ça m'a consterné… d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de le ré-updater ça marchais pas… en fait, ça venait de je ne sais pas trop quoi… Au lieu que ce soit tapé en mode « normal » c'était tapé en mode « je-ne-sais-plus-quoi » ce qui fait que tout était décalé sur la fin (que j'avais tapé au Feuillants il me semble). Enfin bref ! J'avoue que j'ai été lente pour ce chapitre… mais là, j'ai commencé à rédiger le 27 (nous sommes le 17 au moment  où j'écris ça ^_^) et le 28 est presque fini au brouillon… donc j'espère pouvoir terminer cette fic avant le 3 Décembre… C'est vrai qu'en relisant, Dumby était un peu OOC mais bon… j'étais assez pressée de me débarrasser de ce chapitre alors j'ai pas changé… je sais, c'est pô bien #^_^#. Bon, aller ! J'te biz et à bientôt sur MSN j'espère ! Biyous !

Lord Aragoth : coucou ^_^ ! Ouahou, je suis très touchée par tous ces bôôô compliments ! ça me fait super plaisir #^_^#. Le rat amoureux de Lily, oui ! C'était prévu depuis environ le chapitre 16 et peu avant que je sorte ce chapitre, un autre auteur a sortis la même idée _ ! Alohomora, j'espère que tu connais sa fic « Les Portes ». Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te la conseille. Merci ! Je me suis trop éclatée pour la mort de Cho. J'étais dans ma chambre d'internat… censée être en étude donc faire mes leçons pour le lendemain… #^_^# et ma colocataire a dû se demander ce qu'il se passait chez moi car j'étais à fond dedans et je riais comme une dégénérée… je lui ai même fais lire, ainsi qu'à une autre fille pour savoir si c'était assez sadique ^_^ ! Enfin bref, je suis en train de te raconter ma vie là ^_^ ! En fait, je n'ai pas eu à choisir entre Cho et Rose mais au début, je voulais faire mourir Dean… et je me suis dis que ça n'aurait pas assez d'impacte sur Harry… et puis Cho aurait gênée à la fin… en plus, je voulais la faire mourir car je l'aime pas *yeux qui s'enflamment* Ah ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir écrire « délicate intention » car dans ce chapitre 27, je lui prépare quelque chose des plus « délicat » comme tu dis ! Et j'espère aussi ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite ! Plus que deux chapitre… je vais bien arriver à les caser avant le 3 décembre, non ? *pensive* En tous cas, c'est plutôt bien partis pour le moment mais qui sait… au pire des cas, j'aurais fini à la fin de l'année ! On verra bien ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ces deux review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ! Biz 

Obal : Cette fois c'était plus rapide ? Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était encore pire #^_^ » Tant mieux, ça me rassure ! Oui, j'avais remarqué que la mise en page était loupée, mais j'y ai remédié, c'est bon ^_^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu seras comptant de connaître la presque-fin ! Merci ! Biz

Vador : Ouahou ! J'ai quand même mis plus de deux mois à le mettre ça chapitre ! Mais si ru as eu l'impression que c'est passé plus vite, alors tant mieux ^_^ ! Ah, je suis contente que tu continues à la lire même si Cho est morte ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres de toutes façons ! Ca devrait aller vite ! Mais j'annonce tout de suite que pour les morts, ce n'est pas fini… c'est dans ce chapitre 27 que tout va basculer… enfin, je me tais si jamais tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre… J'attend tout de même le mois de décembre pour pouvoir le lire en français… je préférerais sûrement l'histoire ! Et tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé un site avec une bonne traduction car les traducs étaient proscrites et certaines étaient pourries… sans vouloir offenser les traducteurs #^_^# ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité ici ^^ biiz !

Olivier1 : Oui, pour la mise en page, c'est réglé ^_^ ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la fic ! Et j'espère aussi que tu continueras à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin ^^ Merci et biiiz !

Kaiera : Oui oui, j'avais remarqué pour la présentation mais c'est à présent réglé ! ^_^ ! En tous cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Plus que deux chapitres *happy* Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bizous !

Celine.s : Lol ! On reconnaît les sadiques qui se réjouissent de la mort de Cho ! Enfin… je crois avoir été sadique aussi *air innocent* Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ! Biiz et merci !

Big apple : Salut ! Merci pour le compliment et pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz

Diane23 : Coucou ma tite Diane !!! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Bon, je te promets, les prochains chapitres viendront plus vite ! En oui, la fin est sadique et je suis méchante avec Harry ! Et dans le chap 27, je suis méchante tout le temps avec lui et je suis sadique avec tout le monde *gniâk* Hey, mais Snoopynette001@aol.com ça devrait marcher aussi normalement car j'ai cette adresse aussi ! Et oui, deux chapitres que j'espère updater avant le trois décembre… Le 27 est en partie tapé sur word et le 28 est presque terminé au brouillon… Pour l'autre fic, je ferais de la pub dans le dernier chapitre et je mettrais un résumé ^_^ ! A bientôt ! Biiizouuus !

Gandalf le blanc : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci pour la review ! Biz

Phénix20 : #^_^# merci pour le compliments ça me fait plaisir ! et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus aussi ! Biiz !

Didji : Whaou ! Tu sais que tu as eu de la chance toi ? Et oui, à quelques heures près, j'envoyais le chapitre sans la réponse à ta review ! ^^ ! Lool ! Alors comme ça mes chapitres passent inaperçu pour tes tit noeil ! *fronce les sourcils* C'est pas bien ça Miss è_é ! *mdr* T'inquiète, te rend pas hystérique pour ça, je t'adore quand même ^^ ! Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ^_^ ! Et en fait, pour Sally… je ne veux pas te foutre les boules, mais c'est un peu moi si tu veux. Pas du tout physiquement mais sur son comportement. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne, rassures-toi, mais, tout comme elle, j'ai mes sautes d'humeur. Je peux être très gentille et parfois envoyer balader tout le monde… lunatique quoi. Et puis aussi elle ne parle pas beaucoup et reste assez distante avec beaucoup de personne. ^_^ mais ne t'en fais pas, Sally n'est pas méchante dan le fond. Des explications seront apportées sur elle dans le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, je sais que ça commence à faire beaucoup de pages sur word… quant à l'imprimer… c'est certainement ce que je vais faire… *gloups* Ca va ouiner dans le coin des feuilles et de l'ancre noire… Enfin bon ^^ 

Chen-la-retardataire : ~**_**^ ! Alors vilaine, comme ça on reviewe au dernier moment ? ^_^ ! Et oui, tu t'es laissé surprendre par ma rapidité surprenante ^^ ! *chevilles qui enflent dangereusement*. Bon, aller, je passe à la review ^^ ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué ça aussi que ça faisait un autre style ! Surtout qu'en ce moment, je suis à tendance sadique… ça n'arrange pas les choses. Qui est Sally ! Lol ! Et bien, on apprend un peu plus sur elle dans les trois derniers chapitre, bride par bride, on découvre l'essentiel de sa vie… notamment son origine. Et non, ce n'est pas Voldy qui la contrôle… enfin il peut aussi mais ce n'est pas lui qui la contrôle le plus. Celui qui fait ça est un personnage connu désormais dans cette fic. Mais je confirme que Sally est très gentille à la base. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour la review c'set gentil ^_^ ! Gros bizouuuuuuus ! 


	28. Tout est chaos

Auteur : Rose Potter

Titre de la fic : l'Enfant Secret

Genre : Général (pour le moment en tous cas, la suite, je ne sais pas)

Rating : Cette fic est classée PG-13 pour ses deux derniers chapitres mais ce chapitre est classé PG seulement !

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement à l'exception de Rose Potter, (la sœur d'Harry) et Sheenah (une amie Serdaigle de Cho que Harry a rencontré dans le chapitre 17 dont le frère a été tué lors du massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse). Et aussi le titre de ce chapitre. Et je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic ! 

A propos du titre du chapitre : « Tout est chaos » est un vers de la chanson de Mylène Farmer « désenchanté » dont voici les nobles paroles :

Nager dans les eaux troubles / Des lendemains / Attendre ici la fin / Flotter dans l'air trop lourd / Du presque rien / A qui tendre la main  
  
Si je dois tomber de haut / Que ma chute soit lente / Je n'ai trouvé de repos / Que dans l'indifférence / Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence / Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va  
  
Tout est chaos / A côté / Tous mes idéaux : des mots Abimés... / Je cherche une âme, qui / Pourra m'aider / Je suis / D'une géneration désenchantée, désenchantée  
  
Qui pourrait m'empêcher / De tout entendre / Quand la raison s'effondre / A quel sein se vouer / Qui peut prétendre / Nous bercer dans son ventre  
  
Si la mort est un mystère / La vie n'a rien de tendre / Si le ciel a un enfer / Le ciel peut bien m'attendre / Dis moi, / Dans ces vents contraires comment s'y prendre / Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne va.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :  Un mot ? La bataille ! Les mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et, après avoir supéfixé tous les élèves dans le hall d'entré, ils se dirigent vers la salle des Tombeaux (que Harry avait découvert avec les Maraudeurs) et coupe Poudlard de toute défense. Ensuite, c'est la bataille dans la Grande Salle (Dumbledore a été ensorcelé et ne peut agir).Harry, Rose, Hermione, Ron et Sally se lancent dans la bataille pour aider leurs professeurs. Sally tue un mangemort avec qui elle a, avant, une discussion plutôt étrange. Ensuite, Voldemort se bat en duel avec Sheenah Schoolfield et la tue. Neville veut se battre aussi mais Voldy lui envoie un sort étrange… Puis Voldy il envoi ses mangemorts lui chercher les Sang-de-Bourbe et ranimer les autres mages noirs qui ont été interceptés par les professeurs. Puis Sally se bat contre Voldemort qui l'intercepte et Harry tente aussi sa chance… et, après un sort lancé par son adversaire, il se transforme en panthère. Rogue, pendant ce temps là, combat avec Emma pour la protéger de toute réelle attaque de mangemort. Un mangemort tue Dean qui s'est interposé entre le mage noir et Colin Crivey. Remus est attaqué par Peter qui essaie de l'étrangler avec sa main argentée mais Sirius intervint à temps pour tuer le rat (tout le monde est content ^_^). Rogue sauve même Sirius en tuant un mangemort qui allait l'attaquer. Enfin, Harry retrouve Voldemort qui provoque Rose en duel il s'interpose. Voldemort lance un Avada Kedrava…

Remerciements : A ma Cwys, principalement, qui m'a suivi quasi tout le long de cette fic et qui a été une excellente Betareadeuse ! Et je la remercie non seulement pour ça, mais aussi pour être une très grande amie ! Ze t'adôreuuuh ! Et aussi merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui ont, ma foi, été bien patient pour arriver jusqu'ici !!! 

Où en sommes-nous dans l'histoire ? : THE END !!!!!!!!

Annonce ultra-importante-qui-vous-intéresse-peut-être-même-pas : ^_^ ! Bon, en fait, je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais tant pis, j'en remets une couche ! Voilà, je vais écrire une autre fic qui n'aura aucun rapport avec l'Enfant Secret. Le titre n'est pas encore défini… Elle ressemblera un peu à Lever le Voile du passé (fic toujours et qui restera inachevée) avec les même personnages, la même idée principale… mais en différent (et en mieux j'espère) ! Voilà, je vous fait un petit résumé ici, si jamais ça vous dit… :

            _Et si, en 2017, une certaine Zoëlina Potter partait à la recherche de son passé et de la vie de son père ? Que découvrirait-elle ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas de son enfance ? Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours eu cette impression de solitude et de vide ? Quelle influence la recherche de son passé aura sur sa vie ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas, parfois, laisser certaines choses derrière soi ? Après tout, la réalité peut parfois tourner au cauchemar..._

Voilà, ça devrait environ ressembler à ça… 

Bon, désormais, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout, bonne journée pour mercredi ! ^__^ ! Et délectez vous bien de cette lecture tant attendue !

Chapitre 28 : Tout est chaos

            Un léger souffle d'air passa sur son visage et vint s'échouer dans ses cheveux. Un bruissement d'étoffe chuinta près de son oreille. Il sentit sous sa main le sol en pierre, glacé. Dans l'air, une odeur étrange, écoeurante une odeur de mort. Dans sa bouche, le goût du sang. Que faisait-il ici, allongé dans ce qu'il se souvint être la Grande Salle ? Dans un corps qui ne semblait pas être le sien ? Lentement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Les membres du ministère se transformant en mangemorts, la Salle des Tombeaux, l'attaque de la Grande Salle, Voldemort, Sally, Sheenah, Neville, Dean, Colin, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Rogue, Emma et... Rose. Tout lui revenait, petit à petit, dans l'ordre chronologique. Ne devait-il pas être mort ?

- « Rose ! » pensa-t-il tout à coup.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent le ciel étoilé du plafond magique. D'abord engourdis, ses membres reprirent peu à peu de leur fonctionnalité. Il fit rouler son corps sur le côté et, constatant sa souplesse, il se rendit compte qu'il avait conservé sa forme animale depuis sa perte de connaissance.  Mais son regard fut attiré par une masse noire, allongée tout près de lui. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et rampa jusqu'à elle, lentement, anxieux. D'un coup de patte, il fit rouler le corps sur le dos. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique lui révulsait l'estomac. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés et cachaient une partie de son visage. Sa peau, plus blanche qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux clos lui donnèrent des frissons. Du museau, il poussa sa main qui resta inerte. Il souffla alors doucement sur son visage ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. De plus en plus inquiet, il poussa le corps avec ses pattes, sa tête... il essaya même de la chatouiller avec ses moustaches et sa queue. Rien n'y fit. Il voulut crier seul un rugissement étranglé sortit de sa gorge douloureuse.

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se précipitèrent vers lui il ne releva pas la tête il ne s'en préoccupa même pas.

- Harry, l'appela une voix douce et triste qu'il identifia comme cella de Dumbledore. Harry, c'est trop tard. Elle... elle est partie.

Harry fit volte-face au vieillard et le fixa intensément de ses yeux vert émeraude. Dumbledore soutient son regard et remarqua une larme partir du coin de l'oeil du félin pour venir s'échouer dans le doux pelage noir. Harry se détourna et, sans regarder les autres personnes amassées autour d'eux, il coucha sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et ne bougea plus.

- Harry, transforme-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai à te parler, demanda le directeur doucement mais fermement. 

Le félin gronda en signe de négation.

- Harry, ne sois pas têtu ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Nouveaux grondements.

- Bien, puisque tu m'y obliges...

Et sans qu'aucune formule ne soit prononcée, un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette magique de Dumbledore et vient toucher Harry. Les pattes du félin s'allongèrent, ainsi que ses doigts ses poils se raccourcirent et rentrèrent sous sa peau ses lunettes reprirent leur place habituelle et sa queue disparut. Il trouva tout à coup ses muscles ankylosés et douloureux.

- Sirius, prends-le et amène-le dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît.

Harry se sentit tout à coup soulevé du sol. Lestement, il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'agrippa. Mais celle de Sirius prit celle de Harry et le força à lâcher la main qu'il tenait. Celle-ci retomba mollement le long du corps sans vie. Le Survivant se laissa porter jusqu'au bureau du directeur et fut déposé dans un fauteuil, en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Harry, c'est fini maintenant, la bataille, tout.

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Pour _elle_ aussi c'était fini et il ne l'admettait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur et tous les professeurs débarquèrent. Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il lui semblait être déconnecté de la réalité comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller... avec un affreux mal au crâne (mal de crâne ?) en prime. Mais à la vue du directeur qui s'assit en face de lui, l'air grave, il prit conscience qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas trop la tête à cela, Harry, mais nous devons t'expliquer comment cela s'est fini.

- Professeur, peut être qu'un petit sort d'allégresse pourrait...

- Non, Sirius. S'il soulagera Harry pendant quelques minutes, son retour à la réalité n'en sera que plus difficile.

Sirius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sans un mot.

- Je vais commencer par le plus douloureux. Là où tu as perdu connaissance. Tu étais sous ta forme animale, Voldemort t'a rejeté de lui. Tu t'es cogné la tête contre le pied d'une table et tu as commencé à perdre conscience. Voldemort a voulu te jeter le sort mortel mais... Rose s'est interposée. Elle t'a sauvé la vie en prenant le sort à ta place.

Il y eut un silence et chacun eut une pensée pour la jeune fille. Dumbledore avait été son parrain, Harry son frère... depuis quelques mois seulement et la vie la lui avait déjà enlevé.

- Là, Severus a réanimé Rockwood que Hagrid avait neutralisé et il lui a fait avouer comment me libérer du sort que Voldemort m'avait lancé. Il a avoué et Rogue l'a tué. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son statut d'espion ne doit surtout pas être connu chez les autres mangemorts et leur maître... il ne pouvait pas laisser Rockwood en vie. Toujours est-il qu'il a pu me libérer et tout a été assez vite. Les mangemorts étaient épuisés, affaiblis et, en partie grâce à toi, un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été mis hors combat. J'avais encore toutes mes faibles forces de vieillard et j'ai réussi, à l'aide des professeurs et de quelques élèves à les repousser. Voldemort a finalement donné l'ordre de transplaner en emportant ses fidèles neutralisés. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés seuls. Nous avons aussitôt organisé les secours pour les blessés. Tout le monde s'y est mis, Mme Pomfresh, les professeurs, même Peeves ainsi que les Elfes de Maison et les élèves en bonne santé. Nous avons d'abord soigné les blessés par ordre de gravité... et quelques professeurs s'occupent actuellement des corps sans vie... Des lettres ont été envoyés à tous les parents pour les avertir de l'état de leur enfant. Dans trois jours, nous ferons une cérémonie funéraire pour les malheureux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de survivre. Voilà, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'étendre plus sur cela...

- Professeur, commença Sirius. Nous n'avons pas vu Voldemort vous jeter de sort... comment a-t-il fait ?

- Et bien, cette réponse nous a été donnée lorsque nous avons demandé l'aide des Elfes de Maison. Nous sommes descendus dans les cuisines et nous avons vu (remarqué ?) que les Elfes étaient très agités, très tristes aussi. Et là, nous avons trouvé le corps de Winky, pendu. Elle a laissé une lettre, expliquant pourquoi elle avait fait cela. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a trahi. Elle avait mis une sorte de potion que lui avait donné Voldemort dans mon assiette. On lui avait demandé de le faire en l'honneur de son maître, Barty Croupton, elle avait donc rigoureusement obéit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a vu les conséquences de son acte sur les élèves et l'école entière qu'elle s'est donnée la mort. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, Dobby pleurait à ses côtés ; il était bouleversé.

Tous restèrent silencieux après cette triste annonce. Jamais ils n'auraient cru à une trahison de la part des Elfes. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à en vouloir vraiment à Winky, pas même Harry qui avait pourtant perdu un être qui lui était cher à cause de cela.

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par quelques coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, Severus, permit le directeur.

Harry tourna la tête, de même que tous les membres présents, pour voir entrer le Maître des Potions, les vêtements salis et déchirés, les cheveux gras et emmêlés, la peau encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude.

- Désolé professeur, dit-il. _Il_ nous a gardé très longtemps. Il nous a fait réanimer les blessés et donner leurs premiers soins. Il a aussi donné des punitions publiques pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas assez bien battus. Il a même tué Dolohov qui n'avait pas obéit à ses ordres envers Potter.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Antonin Dolohov était mort le premier amour de sa mère. Il n'en était ni triste, ni heureux, ni vraiment indifférent. Il avait plutôt pitié de cet homme... et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir obéi à son maître.

- Ensuite, poursuivit l'espion, il nous a demandé de donner des idées pour une future attaque il ne restera pas sur un échec.

- Pensez-vous qu'il ait découvert votre jeu, Severus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, inquiète.

- Non, sinon il m'aurait puni, or, il ne m'a rien fait. Mais à l'aide de ses fidèles, un plan diabolique va bientôt être mis sur pied...

- Et vous l'aiderez en cela, Severus, intervint Dumbledore avec détermination. Bien sûr, ceci toujours sous votre rôle d'espion, ainsi, nous pourrons préparer notre défense et une contre attaque. En attendant, il faut à tous prix éviter qu'ils aient le moindre soupçon envers vous, alors rapportez-lui quelques informations... que nous mimerons pour montrer à ses yeux votre valeur.

- Bien, professeur.

- Harry, pendant que tu es ici, as-tu des questions à poser ? Ou même quelque chose à nous dire ?

Le jeune garçon secoua d'abord la tête mais il se souvient d'un détail frappant... Cette question lui avait en effet taraudé l'esprit durant la bataille.

- Pourquoi je me suis transformé en un animal ? Je suis un animagus ? Depuis quand ? Vous le saviez ? C'est mon père qui me l'a transmis ?

- Non, je ne savais pas, Harry, répondit le vieillard, mais tu es en effet un animagus, une panthère. Je pense que, pour l'origine de cela, ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter...

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui se tourna à son tour vers Harry. Son visage était fatigué, la bataille l'avait épuisé et il avait une expression de tristesse très marquée... un air si las.

- Voilà, Harry, lorsque tu es venu en 1975, il y a vingt ans pour moi et quatre mois pour toi, nous avions préparé cette potion pour nous rendre animagi...  Or, tu n'en avais pas voulu. Nous avons tout d'abord accepté ton choix, mais par la suite, nous nous sommes dit que cela pourrait être bien pour toi d'avoir cette faculté... nous en avons mis dans ton champagne lors de la fête.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Tout compte fait, il leur devait peut être la vie et peut être même que cela la lui sauverait encore !

- Merci, répondit-il simplement mais sincèrement.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait débordé de joie mais là, débordait juste sa reconnaissance. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire un sourire à son parrain. Si Rose était venue avec lui et avait pris cette potion, serait-elle morte à cette heure ? Il préféra bien vite oublier cette idée plus que douloureuse.

- Mais, je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait effacé leurs souvenirs ! s'écria tout à coup Harry.

- C'est exact, répondit le directeur. Mais vu les circonstances, et pour qu'ils te comprennent mieux, j'ai rafraîchi la mémoire à Sirius, Remus et au professeur Rogue. Je viens d'en parler avec Emma mais Sirius lui avait déjà rappelé ces souvenirs.

Harry hocha la tête.

Tout à coup, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Fudge fit aussitôt irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore, suivit par sa femme au regard sévère et au chignon serré, sa secrétaire, et Percy Weasley, qui regarda à peine Harry.

- Bonsoir Dumbledore. Pardonnez mon retard, dit-il, nous étions débordés au Ministère.

- Oh, je comprends que vous puissiez avoir une foule de choses plus importantes à régler, dit Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Fudge resta silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant trop comment prendre la dernière réplique du directeur.

- Je viens pour emmener avec moi votre professeur de Potion.

Tous se retournèrent vers Rogue qui avait encore plus pâli. 

- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? grinça celui-ci.

- Percy, prenez-lui sa baguette.

Le rouquin obéit et s'approcha de Rogue.

- Votre baguette je vous prie, professeur.

- Weasley, grogna Rogue, je n'ai jamais accepté qu'un élève me donne des ordres et...

- ... Et je ne suis plus un élève mais un membre du Ministère qui vous demande votre baguette, l'interrompit Percy en tendant la main.

- Professeur, obéissez, ordonnez Fudge. Ne compliquez pas les choses.

Dumbledore qui n'avait encore rien dit regarda Sirius, Emma et enfin Harry il intervint enfin.

- Allons, Severus, donnez à cet homme ce qu'il demande et finissons-en avec cette discussion. 

Rogue regarda d'abord Dumbledore, hésitant, puis fini par tendre sa baguette à Percy, sans un regard pour lui. Le secrétaire, triomphant, apporta l'objet au ministre qui le prit précautionneusement.

- Bien, voyons voir. _Priori incantem_ !

Une fumée verte jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et des lettres rouges s'échappèrent pour venir former un Avada Kedrava.

- Ah ! s'écria le Ministre. J'avais donc raison.

Mais Dumbledore restait serein alors que Rogue s'agitait nerveusement, impuissant. Le ministre passa en revue toutes autres sortes d'autres sorts qu'avait effectué la baguette et il rencontra plusieurs sorts bénins qu'il avait utilisé dans son faux combat contre Emma, mais un autre Avada Kedrava et un Imperium avaient été lancés.

- Quatre sortilèges impardonnables alors qu'un seul suffit pour être envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité ! dit la secrétaire à voix haute d'un ton pincé et sec.

- C'est vrai, dit Fudge. Professeur Rogue, nous devons vous emmener. Veuillez nous suivre je vous prie.

- Mais...

- Vous n'emmènerez Severus nulle part, Fudge, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais décidée.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Fudge indigné.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il nous a aidé dans la bataille qui a dévastée cette école. Il a combattu bravement. C'est aussi lui qui m'a libéré du sort où m'avait emprisonné Voldemort. C'est aussi un excellent atout pour notre lutte contre les Forces du Mal.

- Il m'a aussi aidé en faisant semblant de combattre contre moi, pour éviter qu'un mangemort ne m'attaque vraiment ! dit Emma, soutenant son collègue.

- C'est vrai... dit Sirius. Il... Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie en tuant un mangemort qui se ruait sur moi.

Tout le monde fut étonné d'entendre Sirius prendre la défense de Rogue mais Sirius connaissait le besoin d'être reconnaissant. Rogue était en quelque sorte, depuis la bataille, son meilleur ennemi.

- Il m'a aussi aidé quand Voldemort voulait me tuer, dit Harry. Il nous a tous aidé. S'il n'avait pas été là, beaucoup plus de gens seraient morts et Poudlard serait désormais une école de Magie Noire.

- Allons, nous n'allons pas non plus lui remettre l'ordre de Merlin non plus ! s'écria Fudge.

- Oh non ! dit Dumbledore. Ça le dénoncerait auprès de Voldemort mais sachez tout de même qui la mérite.

- Dumbledore, vous rendez-vous compte de quoi cet homme est capable ? Il peut vous tuer, vous obliger à faire n'importe quoi et vous faire souffrir horriblement !

- N'importe qui peut faire tout cela, répliqua Dumbledore, et pas nécessairement avec de la Magie Noire. Je pense que, pour Severus, les sortilèges impardonnables qu'il a lancés lui sont... pardonnables...

- Cet homme est dangereux ! s'emporta Fudge.

- Pas plus que vous et vos décision ridicules et inefficaces face à la renaissance de Voldemort. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, continua le directeur avec calme.

- Bien, comme vous l'entendrez. Mais sachez que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais à cause de cet homme, c'est vous, Dumbledore, que j'emmènerais à Azkaban, hurla Fudge en sortant, suivi de ses deux secrétaires.

- Je m'en porte garant, cria Dumbledore juste avant que le ministre ne claque la porte.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce durant quelques instants.

- M... merci... à tous, balbutia le Maître des Potions.

- Ce n'est rien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Harry, tu peux y aller si tu veux. J'ai dit à Mme Pomfresh de te laisser entrer à l'infirmerie si tu le désirais. Sirius, Emma, restez lui tenir compagnie, il en aura besoin.

- Ça ira, contesta Harry en se levant.

Mais en disant cela, il repensa à Rose, puis à Dean, à Cho,à tout ce qui s'était passé... et encore à Rose. Les larmes coulèrent malgré lui, mais la main de son parrain sur son épaule lui fit sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Emma doucement.

Entre les sanglots, le couple parvint à distinguer « infirmerie » il l'accompagnèrent donc. Aucun mot ne fut échangé en y allant mais Harry ne se sentait pas seul. Il savait que les deux êtres à côté de lui le comprenaient. Il frappa à la porte de bois massif qui constituait l'entrée du dortoir de soins. Il entendit des cris provenant de la pièce où avaient été emmenés les élèves blessés, de plus en plus distinct, de plus en plus proches.

- ... laissez-moi partir, je n'ai rien ! Occupez-vous plutôt des autres !

- Miss Carter, revenez ici tout de suite ! Votre plaie va se rouvrir si je ne mets pas de cicatrisant !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sally apparut, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur de la pièce elle n'avait pas vu Harry.

- Foutez-moi la paix avec vos remèdes je n'en ai pas... besoin...

Elle sursauta en se retournant.

- Sally, dit Harry en voyant que la jeune fille l'avait enfin remarqué.

Il regarda la plaie béante que la jeune fille avait à l'arcade sourcilière.

- Va te faire soigner cette vilaine plaie, Sally, ordonna-t-il doucement d'une voix blanche.

- Je...

- Ne discute pas, tu as besoin de soins.

- Ah ! Potter ! s'écria l'infirmière en l'apercevant à son tour. Allez-y, Dumbledore m'a dit de vous laisser entrer si vous veniez. Et vous, Miss Carter, venez avec moi.

Et Sally se laissa docilement emmener par l'infirmière. Sirius et Emma se sourirent discrètement, bien que tristement, dans le dos du Survivant. Mais leur sourire s'arrêta là. De partout, les lits tâchés de sang étaient tous occupés. Il y avait plus de lits qu'à l'habitude (qu'à l'ordinaire ?); Mme Pomfresh avait dû en faire apparaître quelques uns dans l'urgence. Le seul bruit de la salle était le murmure discret des élèves ayant encore la force de parler. Harry se retourna vers l'endroit où des sanglots lui parvenaient. Il vit Neville assis sur un simple tabouret en bois. Il s'approcha du garçon. 

- Neville, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon joufflu leva son regard enflé et rouge sur Harry.

- Tu veux en parler ? continua celui-ci.

Neville acquiesça. Le besoin de parler pour se soulager lui tenaillait le ventre.

- Je... il m'a fait voir... il m'a tout fait voir... ça passait en boucle dans ma tête... des centaines de fois... horrible... cette souffrance... et ces cris... leurs cris... déchirants... je ne pouvais plus supporter...

- Mais quoi ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Neville tourna un visage grave vers son ami.

- J'ai vu... mes parents... torturés à coup de... de Doloris.

Un silence tomba entre eux et Neville se remit à pleurer.

- Ça s'est vraiment passé, tu sais...

- Je sais, dit Harry, simplement.

- Comment ? s'étonna le garçon d'une voix encore tremblotante.

- Dumbledore m'avait raconté. Ça doit être dur pour toi.

- Le plus dur, c'est quand je les vois pendant les vacances. Ils ne me reconnaissent pas ça fait mal.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, dit Harry.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la tienne.

Nouveau silence.

- J'ai encore mes parents alors que toi...

- Je crois qu'il est plus dur d'avoir des parents devant soi sans qu'ils agissent en tant que tel, que de ne pas avoir de parents du tout.

- ...

- Bon, je vais continuer voir si je peux aider Mme Pomfresh.

- D'accord, dit Neville. Merci beaucoup. Je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard.

Et Harry continua son tour pour voir s'il ne connaissait personne d'autre blessé. Tout à coup, il reconnut une masse de cheveux oranges emmêlés d'une personne qui était assise sur un lit, près d'une fenêtre.

- Ginny !

La Gryffondor leva la tête et sourit.

- Harry, tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, mais toi...

- Oh non, j'ai juste une égratignure sur la joue, dit-elle en désignant la plaie en question.

- Et Ron ?

- Il est avec Hermione, là-bas ! répondit-elle en désignant un lit un peu plus loin.

Harry s'y rendit donc après s'être assuré que tout irait bien pour la jeune fille. Ron était assis sur une chaise. Son visage était au dessus d'un lit où Hermione était allongée (étendue ?).

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola Harry.

Ron le regarda et se leva d'un seul coup pour enlacer son ami.

- Harry ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non... répondit Harry qui remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il n'était même pas blessé. Mais Hermione ?

- Elle a reçu un sort bizarre. Elle est entre le coma et un simple sommeil. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. En fait, elle dort mais elle nous entend. Seulement, elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller. C'est à nous de lui dire quelque chose d'assez fort pour elle pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Etrange, dit Harry, soulagé de savoir que le cas d'Hermione n'était pas si grave qu'il ne l'avait cru en premier lieu.

- Hermione, tu as des BUSEs à passer ! s'essaya-t-il.

- Nah, ça marche pas, dit Ron. J'ai déjà essayé mais elle doit être consciente que les examens sont déjà passés. J'ai essayé pleins de trucs. Même que Vicky lui avait envoyé une carte...

Le rouquin fit une grimace.

- Les examens, la SALE... rien n'y fait !

- « Quelque chose de fort pour elle », répéta Harry en regardant Ron mystérieusement.

Mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Harry...

Il se retourna et fit face à Sally dont le sourcil avait été soigné.

- Harry, je crois que je te dois quelques explications... tu peux venir ?

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il.

- Mais... et Hermione ? lui rappela Ron.

- Oh, je te fais confiance, je suis sûr que tu trouveras, Ron, dit Harry d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus que Ron ne comprit pourtant pas... ou ne voulut pas comprendre.

Harry alla donc s'asseoir avec Sally sur un lit à peu près propre au fond de la pièce.

- Voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin quand je t'ai agressé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me contrôle pas toujours... enfin désormais, le problème est résolu.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a quinze/seize ans, Voldemort a demandé à l'un de ses fidèles de faire un enfant, un garçon, qui serait élevé dans « le respect du maître » et de la Magie Noire. Ce Mangemort obéit et mit au monde... une fille... moi. 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ébahi, prêt à communiquer sa surprise, mais Sally l'interrompit en continuant son récit.

- Ça a mis son maître dans une fureur noire. Il a d'abord voulu se débarrasser de ce « parasite » juste né. Seulement, il a médité sa situation et s'est dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que d'avoir une femme mangemorte. A cette époque, il avait une seule femme à son service et elle était là seulement parce que son mari et elle formaient une équipe redoutable, très appréciée du « maître » lui-même. Une femme était moins soupçonnée de Magie Noire que les hommes et pouvait, grâce à ses charmes, obtenir des informations du camp opposé. Je fus donc la deuxième mangemorte de sexe féminin à entrer dans « la Grande Famille ». Après mon intégration, d'autres sont venues... beaucoup sont mortes à cause de leur « faiblesse ».

Elle secoua la tête d'un air apitoyé.

- Son mangemort m'a donc élevé dans la Magie Noire jusqu'à l'âge de mes onze ans où j'ai été envoyé à Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. Là, j'ai continué l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire, même si je savais déjà faire la majorité de ce que l'on nous enseignait. Mais j'ai appris au moins une chose là-bas, une chose qui allait changer ma vie : l'amitié. 

Elle fit une pause, pensive.

- Lorsque mon « créateur » a vu que je commençais à changer, à me détourner du « droit chemin », comme il disait, il s'est vu obligé d'agir. Voilà pourquoi cela fait deux ans que je subis son Imperium. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, depuis que je suis à Poudlard en fait, j'ai cherché et réussi à le maîtriser et à agir comme bon me semble... mais parfois il renforce son sort alors que mes forces fuient de devoir toujours lutter contre cette puissance... et je m'abandonne, je suis totalement à ses ordres... comme ce matin.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu chamboulé de ces révélations qui le prenaient de cours. Mais une question le titillait.

- Et ce « créateur » comme tu l'appelles, qui est-ce ?

- Tu le connais, hélas. Je n'ai pas été la seule victime de son sort impardonnable. Il y a vingt ans... souviens-toi.

- Ce... non... ça ne peut pas être…

- Si, pourtant.

- Mulciber ?! Mais... mais c'est... c'était le petit ami de ma mère avant !

- Je sais cela, dit simplement Sally. Il est le maître de l'Imperium, elle aussi a été sa victime, elle n'a rien pu faire, elle était totalement soumise à lui. C'est l'Imperium le plus difficile à maîtriser que j'ai jamais vu.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, regardant le chaos autour d'eux.

- Et, où est-il à présent ? Avec Voldemort ? Il était là lors de la bataille ?

- Oui, il était là. Je l'ai tué. Au tout début de la bataille.

Harry ne dit rien, choqué. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureux... ni triste... Elle semblait seulement soulagée et satisfaite. Rien ne filtrait à travers cette peau si blanche, si froide. Son front était si pâle qu'Harry essaya même de voir s'il pouvait y apercevoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit à cet instant. Mais rien ne lui parvint. Sachant qu'il n'y trouverait rien, il revint à sa contemplation de l'infirmerie bondée.

Après quelques instants encore de silence, Harry se rendit compte de l'absence de son parrain et de sa marraine. Sally s'était tut et elle ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter autre chose à son sinistre récit.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius et Emma, par hasard ?

- Si, ils sont là-bas, dit-elle en désignant d'une voix blanche en désignant un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec Remus Lupin je crois.

Tout à coup, il se souvint il avait oublié... Remus, tombant, Peter et sa main d'argent... et Sirius ! Il se leva d'un bond et se rua vers ses protecteurs. Sirius et Emma se trouvaient de chaque côté de Remus, assis dans son lit, le dos callé par un oreiller moelleux.

- Remus ! s'écria le jeune garçon.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et plaça rapidement les mains autour de son cou.

- Tu vas mieux, Remus ? J'ai vu... j'ai vu Peter... il a essayé... heureusement que Sirius était là.

Remus hocha la tête une nouvelle fois en souriant tristement. Cet étrange comportement intrigua fortement le Gryffondor.

- Remus, le coupa Emma. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux le dire tout de suite à Harry ? Il s'en rendra compte... et plus tôt que tard si tu veux mon avis !

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola Harry aussitôt.

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et regarda Remus, comme attendant son accord. Puis le loup-garou, après un triste soupir, retira lentement ses mains de devant(sans le devant, ça passe aussi) sa gorge. Harry recula de quelques pas, horrifié. La chair du loup-garou à cet endroit était à vif, rouge et sanglante, telle une brûlure intense. On aurait dit que la peau avait fondu pour laisser pendre ces lambeaux de chair douloureuse.

- Voilà, Harry, expliqua Sirius. Remus a été brûlé à je ne sais quel degré par la main argentée de Queudver... sa gorge a été déformée, ses cordes vocales abîmées... il... il ne pourra plus jamais parler.

Harry, horrifié et choqué recula de quelques pas. L'homme en face de lui, assis dans son lit, le regardait doucement et se risqua même à un sourire timide. Mais Harry vit ce qui habitait réellement l'éclat de ses yeux : l'effroi. L'effroi d'avoir vu sa mort de près, l'effroi de l'infirmité l'effroi d'une vie encore plus cruelle qui commençait l'effroi de la continuation de la vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, Remus a accepté son sort et nous l'aideront à supporter tout cela.

Des milliers de bourdonnements résonnaient sans la tête du garçon. Son corps commençait à vaciller. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le malheur, partout le malheur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce chaos qui s'était violemment installé autour de lui. Tous ces morts, ces douleurs qui avaient changé bien des vies à jamais. Il ne voulait plus. Il aurait aimé fuir loin de cet endroit, loin de ces gens... loin de lui-même. Il fit volte-face, se cogna dans quelqu'un, peut être l'infirmière, et s'enfuit, loin de cet endroit, loin de ces gens... mais il resta, hélas, avec lui-même.

***

            Poudlard comptait, depuis trois jours, deux fois plus de monde dans son enceinte. A croire que la mort attirait me monde. Malgré le temps radieux, très peu d'élèves s'attardaient oisivement sur les bords du lac ou s'allongeaient dans l'herbe tendre du parc. L'après-midi de ce jour-ci, Poudlard semblait totalement désertés. Pourtant, une pièce, une seule, était comble la Grande Salle. Tous s'étaient rassemblés ici afin d'honorer, une dernière fois et de dire adieu à leurs camarades disparus. Dumbledore était une nouvelle fois à l'office tout le monde pleurait les victimes. Certains jamais ne s'en remettraient leurs vies venaient de prendre un tournant brutal. Beaucoup de vies furent brisées, ce vingt juin 1995. A Poudlard, toujours on penserait aux victimes de l'attaque. Un tableau de marbre avait été accroché au mur du fond de la Grande Salle. Une vingtaine de noms y figuraient déjà. En première place, celui de Cédric. Ensuite venait celui de Cho. En dessous, Sheenah, Dean et... Rose. En venaient encore d'autres en dessous que Harry ne connaissait pas. Dix-huit vies avaient été enlevées ce jour là.

Harry avait été placé au premier rang. Voulait-on qu'il voit son malheur de plus près ? Où était-ce simplement parce que l'une des victimes était sa sœur et on voulait absolument lui rappeler cela ? Ron et Sally étaient derrière lui Hermione, elle était toujours à l'infirmerie dans son semi coma : Ron n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui pouvait le plus plaire à son amie. Ce fut une belle et morbide cérémonie funéraire. Les bougies qui éclairaient faiblement la salle ajoutaient à l'ambiance glauque qui y régnait. A la fin de son discours, le directeur invita tout le monde à se recueillir devant les cercueils, avant la mise en terre. Harry passa devant tous les cercueils, les uns après les autres, même s'il n'avait pas connu l'élève. Des petits cadres photos avaient été disposés sur les coffres mortuaires afin que l'on sache qui était à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta plusieurs minutes devant celui de Dean et de Sheenah. Il leur demanda pardon de ne pas avoir su les protéger, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher leur mort. Il se sentait responsable. Il aurait dû les empêcher d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait dû avertir Dumbledore alors qu'il en était encore temps. Il aurait pu empêcher tout cela, _lui_. Il se retrouva devant un autre cercueil, le dernier. Sa main se leva, instinctivement, et effleura le bois lisse et brillant de son vernis intact. Un beau bois de chêne foncé. Sur le dessus, une petite plaque dorée avec des lettres gravées, noires. Ses doigts passèrent sur les creux que formaient ces lettres sur le plaque lisse. Elle était morte pour son frère c'était écrit sur la plaque. Rose Potter était morte pour lui, pour le sauver, lui, Harry. Il l'avait à peine connu. Il aurait aimé la connaître mieux, savoir qui elle était vraiment. Pouvoir rire avec elle, se confier, échanger bien plus de choses... Bien sûr, les quatre derniers mois les avaient beaucoup rapprochés... mais pas assez encore. Hélas, il devrait enterrer ses regrets en même temps que Rose, il le savait.

            La procession parcourut le parc vers un endroit que Harry n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il suffisait d'entrer dans les bois plusieurs mètres derrière la cabane de Hagrid et on tombait dans une jolie petite clairière lumineuse. Un trou avait été creusé. Un seul. Les autres corps seraient rapatriés aux cimetières les plus proches des familles seul celui de Rose demeurerait à jamais à Poudlard. Le cercueil fut déposé dans la terre. Harry fut appelé par Dumbledore. Sirius dû doucement pousser son filleul pour le faire réagir. Harry enfonça alors sa main droite dans le monticule de terre, referma ses doigts et souleva sa main en l'avançant au dessus du cercueil au fond du trou.

Tout était fini à présent. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Il lui faudrait l'oublier et continuer sa route sans elle, sans ce double qui pouvait le comprendre parfaitement, le deviner, le faire se sentir mieux. Tout allait reprendre à où il avait laissé son histoire avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans sa vie il serait à nouveau seul.

- Il ne faut pas que tu oublies, Harry, murmura Sally derrière lui. Il faut que tu vives avec elle, avec son souvenir et que tu sois heureux et fier d'avoir eu une sœur comme elle.

Il lâcha la terre qui tomba sur le bois vernis du cercueil. Des corps passèrent devant ses yeux, chacun se baissant pour ramasser la terre et se relevant pour la jeter dans le trou béant qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement enseveli. Le monde s'en était allé, un à un, vers un autre enterrement, celui de leur propre enfant. Sally avait raison. Il ne devait pas oublier. Il devait vivre heureux avec ce douloureux souvenir. Toujours il devrait porter Rose dans son cœur. 

Sally et Ron l'attendaient non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, ainsi, alors que le crépuscule pointait dans le ciel, il sortit de la clairière et rentra au château avec ses amis, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

Le soir, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient encore les élèves les plus gravement blessés et, parmi eux, Hermione. La jeune fille n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis et Ron n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi lui dire. Pourtant, ce soir là, il voulait à tous prix faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se réveille. Le Poudlard Express les ramenait le lendemain chez eux il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Hermione, commença-t-il. Je suis passé dans la Salle Commune tout à l'heure. Les résultats des BUSEs sont affichés. Tu les as toutes obtenues ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? essaya-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut enjoué.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Sally jeta un coup d'œil à Harry en haussant son sourcil désormais cicatrisé.

- Bah quoi ? lui demanda Ron se sentant visé.

Sally regarda Hermione, puis Ron, puis Hermione... puis encore Ron. Elle finit par sourire.

- T'es con, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Hey ! protesta le garçon.

- Tu viens, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

La Survivant acquiesça silencieusement et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller faire leurs valises dans leur dortoir. 

Ron resta seul avec Hermione. Que voulait-elle donc entendre pour se réveiller ? Il avait bien quelque chose à lui dire mais... il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille entendre cela. Peut être même allait-il la faire mourir sur le coup s'il osait. Il prit toutefois sa main dans la sienne, tremblante, et la serra doucement.

- Hermione je... je.. t'adore.

Il grimaça et se leva de sa chaise. Il prit la direction de la porte et, au dernier moment, il se retourna. Les yeux des autres blessés se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

- Je t'aime ! cria-t-il.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui, sous les regards hébétés et amusés des autres blessés.

***

            Harry sursauta lorsque le tableau de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur son ami qui déboula dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé et rouge écarlate. Sally gloussa discrètement.

- Finalement, t'es pas si con. T'as fini par comprendre.

- Hein ? demanda Ron encore plus rouge.

- Bien, coupa la jeune fille.

- Vous avez déjà fait vos valises ?

- Oh, un simple sort... répondit-elle.

Le portrait de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, une tignasse châtain se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte et se rua sur Ron pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Il y avait bien un visage sous cette boule de cheveux épais et emmêlés et ils le reconnurent instantanément.

- Her...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! le coupa la jeune fille.

Et elle lui déposa un rapide et timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle aussi était essoufflée et écarlate.

***

            Le train était parti à l'heure. Ils arriveraient à la gare de King's Cross en fin d'après midi. Pour ces vacances, Dumbledore avait promis à Harry de lui envoyer des nouvelles du monde sorcier. Le trajet se passa sans histoire pour les quatre amis. Sirius, Emma et Remus s'étaient joints à eux. Le nouvel handicap du loup-garou ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure... du moment qu'il avait sur lui feuille et stylo. Son horrible blessure avait été pansée par l'infirmière et elle devait cicatriser jusqu'à ne presque plus se voir, selon elle.  Rogue avait fait boire à Emma quelques potions, afin de prévenir toutes complications de grossesse dû à la bataille ou au choc qu'elle avait reçu. Sirius aidait sa fiancée, Remus et Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas encore disputé depuis la vieille. La vie reprenait lentement son cours.

            Le train arriva à la gare de Londres. La silhouette de Malefoy s'arrêta devant eux ils le virent en ombre chinoise sur la porte de leur compartiment. Mais au lieu d'entrer, le Serpentard inclina légèrement la tête puis repartit vers la sortie du wagon. Harry lui répondit lui aussi par un signe de tête.

            Ils descendirent du train et franchirent les uns après les autres la voie 9¾. Pour la première fois, les Dursley n'étaient pas là à attendre le Survivant. Ils l'avaient mis à la porte à la fin du mois de juillet et il avait été recueilli par Mrs Figg chez qui Sirius logeait lui aussi. Où allait-il aller cette année ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé... peut être retournerait-il chez la vieille sorcière... 

            Mrs Weasley était là, attendant ses deux jeunes enfants à côté d'elle les parents d'Hermione, harcelés par Mr Weasley à propos de certains objets Moldus qui excitaient sa curiosité. Le nouveau couple se lâcha aussitôt la main, mais il était trop tard. Les quatre parents rirent alors que leurs enfants, gênés, prenaient une teinte « soleil couchant ».

- Et où ira Sally ? demanda Molly une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

- Dans un foyer Moldu jusqu'à la rentrée, répondit la jeune fille.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Sirius. Elle ira chez nous, avec Harry !

L'adolescente se retourna vers eux, surprise.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Hors de question que tu passes ton été toute seule entourée de Moldus. Tu viens avec nous.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as pas le choix, insista Emma.

Les Weasley sourirent doucement. On parla pendant quelques minutes, de la situation du monde sorcier, de l'avenir, de la résistance qui s'organisait, peu à peu. On parla aussi des vacances, de quelques projets seulement évoqués – on avait le temps d'ici là – et aussi des conséquences de l'attaque sur le monde sorcier. Désormais, il n'était plus possible de nier le retour de Voldemort. Les sorciers choisissaient leur camps beaucoup de demandes avaient été faites pour rejoindre l'armée de Dumbledore. Harry entendit les adultes sorciers évoquer « L'Ordre du Phénix » qui, apparemment, était le nom du camp résistant au Seigneur des Ténèbres... s'il avait bien compris. 

Puis les Weasley partirent avec Ron, Hermione et les parents de cette dernière, après avoir fait de longs au revoir à Harry. Ils lui promettaient de lui écrire très rapidement.

            Sirius, Emma et Remus partirent dans la direction opposée. Sally tendit une main vers Harry. Il la prit, légèrement tremblant et ils suivirent les trois adultes qui souriaient en devinant ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, ne se regardèrent pas ils marchèrent tout simplement, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Ils s'en allaient tous deux vers un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Ils n'oublieraient pas le passé, les blessures, les malheurs, mais ils vivraient avec du mieux possible. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Sally, _il vaut mieux construire un futur de bonheur plutôt que de passer sa vie à essayer de guérir le passé._

_Non, jamais il ne l'oublierait, sa sœur, Rose... cet Enfant Secret._

***

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus ainsi que l'ensemble de la fic !!! J'ai été très heureuse de faire une année et quelques mois avec vous, durant toute l'élaboration de cette fic. Je vous dois beaucoup et je vous remercie énormément pour vos encouragement soit quoi peut être… ce chapitre 28 n'aurait peut être pas vu le jour. Mais avant de passer aux réponses aux reviews, j'aimerais faire un bref petit sondage, pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il y a dans vos pensées ^___^ ! Alors c'est partit, libre à vous d'y répondre :

1°) Quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fic ?

- Harry

- Ron

- Hermione

- Rose

- Emma

- Rogue

- Drago

- Sirius

- Remus

- Lily

- James

- Autres ? (précisez lesquels)

2°) Quel est le passage ou chapitre que vous avez préféré ?

3°) Et celui que vous n'avez pas aimé ou que vous avez trouvé OOC dans l'histoire ? En gros, qu'est-ce-que vous auriez voulu changer dans l'histoire.

4°) Vous trouvez que je suis sadique ?

Et maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews !

Harry Gryffondor : Et oui la suite est venue encore plus rapidement même ! Mais faut bien étant donné que HP 5 sort mercredi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Merci ! Bizz ! 

Mimi : Rah ! Pas cool d'aller en cours quand on en a pas envie ! Mais j'espère que ça t'a plus ! Biiz et merci beaucoup !

Kaiera : Euh… j'ai relu les trois première ligne de ma fic… Oo… à vrai dire, j'ai eu honte de voir comment c'était écrit ! *mdr* Mais… pourquoi dis-tu que ça devrait m'aider ? Et oui Peter est mort *cri de victoire*. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Emma, rien ne lui sera fait ! ^_^ Merci beaucoup ! Bizous !

Naseis : ah ah ! J'ai été rapide, hein? Et pour Harry, et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre ^_^ Merci beaucoup ! Biiz !

Big apple : coucou ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plus ! Et puis, la suite n'a pas été longue à venir ! *toute fière*. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Biz

Lisa Barcq : Hello ^_^ Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ! Au fait, je voulais te demander où en était ta fic ! Parce que, du coup, je ne sais plus où tu en es, donc je suis perdue aussi ! Sinon, pour ma fic et oui, ce chapitre est le dernier *toute contente* Loooooooolll ! Et non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai prévu pour ce chapitre ! Partagerais-tu ton Troisième Œil avec Trelawney ? ^_^ parce que ça donne le même résultat ! Et désormais je vais me consacrer à une autre fic. En fait, ce n'est pas que je ne continues pas « Lever le Voile du Passé » mais… la fic que j'ai dans la tête est un peu, en fait Lever le Voile du Passé… Si tu veux, ça va ressembler fortement à cette fic, mais pas tout à fait pareil… enfin c'est compliqué à expliquer. Les personnages seront les mêmes et la base de l'histoire aussi ! Enfin j'ai mis un résumé de cette future fic tout en haut du chapitre, si ça te dis… Merci beaucoup pour la review et n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant pour ta fic ! Biiz

Didji-pas-enretard : ^_^ ! C'est vrai que ça aurait pas fait de vraies réponses aux reviews si il n'y avait pas eu la tienne -_- ! *gniak* je suis contente d'avoir fait une fin qui t'a foutu sur le c** ! ^_^ ! *rire sadique* *se sent ballottée dans tous les sens par Didj* Bien comme fin de fic, si je tuais Harry ? ^_^ ! loool ! Mais y'en a qui serait pas content ! Et puis je préfère faire souffrir Harry moralement plutôt que d'abréger ses souffrances ! Hum… pour ma futur fic… je pense plutôt que je vais la finir entière pour qu'elle se tienne bien, pour éviter les contresens, et puis aussi pour corriger des choses si j'ai de nouvelles idées… enfin pour la peaufiner quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il y aura vingt chapitre normalement… En tous cas, nous avons le temps d'en parler d'ici là ! As-tu MSN Messenger ? Je pense que ça serait plus simple pour correspondre. Bon, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plus ! Et merci beaucoup pour la review ma tite Didji adowée ^_^ ! Bizouuuuus !

Caramel : Coucou ^^ ! Si Harry est mort ? Et bien je crois que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et la review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bizous !

Chen : coucouuuuuuuuuuu ! ^_^ ! *mdr* et ouais t'étais en retard mais je te pardonne ! Après tout, j'ai pris énormément de retard dans ta fic ! Mais promis, je m'y remettrais car là, j'avais pas trop le temps à cause de cette fic que je voulais absolument finir avant le 3 décembre. Mission accomplie. Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ! Mon chapitre est seulement basé sur une bataille O_o ! *vient de réaliser* *s'applaudit* Ben je suis contente à vrai dire ! Et non, je n'ai pas vraiment dit qui était Sally mais c'est dit clairement dans ce dernier chapitre ! Arg ! Une folle du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Personnellement ça m'ennuierais de rester autant de temps dans une salle de ciné et voir tous ces épisodes du film en une seule fois *__* ! Mouais, à mon avis je le regarderais bien un jour, Pirates aux Caraïbes ! Je sais, c'est vrai que je suis dans une humeur sadique en ce moment, c'est pourquoi je me défoule sur les personnages de cette fic plutôt que sur ceux qui m'entoure ^_^ ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ma tite revieweuse-en-chef ! Bizouuuuus !

Phénix20 : hihi ! Tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique ! Moi j'aime plutôt bien les fins comme ça ! Pourquoi ça a l'air d'agacer tout le monde ? ^___^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et merci pour ta review ! Biiiz ! 

Jack : Oui oui, ça va ! Et toi ? Ce chapitre t'a plus ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Biiz

Lord Aragoth : « A bloquer fac" ? huh ? Ta fic ou ta fac ? *pige plus rien* ah ! j'irais lire ce chapitre alors pour voir ta démonstration de sadisme pur ! Alors, pour les détecteurs de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas le sang qu'ils analysent, c'est plutôt les ondes qui se dégagent de Enfants de Moldus…C'est vrai, je ne m'étend pas sur la peine de Harry et je n'en parle pas dans le chapitre 27 tout simplement parce qu'il a autre chose à faire que de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! T'inquiète, je ne prend pas mal du tout cette review constructive, au contraire ! J'essaie d'en faire moi-même ! Et j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste ^_^ ! C'est vrai que l'entrée des mangemorts n'est pas discrète mais bon, tout le monde sait que ce sont des incapables ! Et non, pas plus que deux chapitre ! Celui-ci était le dernier ! Bonne continuation à toi pour ta fic et merci beaucoup ! Biz

Gandalf le blanc : Et bien j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plus ! Biz et merci beaucoup !

Mary-Evy : Ah ! je suis contente que ça t'ait captivé et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Biiz !

Et voilà ! C'est fini !!! Encore merci énormément à tous et à très bientôt j'espère ! Je vous adoooreuh !


End file.
